Horadrim
by SIMIOCAOS
Summary: AU, OC's - Lamento la tardanza, pero me vi envuelto en muchas cosas, espero poder subir capítulos de forma más continua, pero ahora sí no prometo nada. Disfruten.
1. ARRA AGGA BANDAR

Bueno, bueno. He aquí la primera parte de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me brindaron sus personajes, y si no aparecen en la primera parte, no desesperen. Ya habrá tiempo de mostrarlos a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

**Hace doce mil años**

"_Antes de empezar el mundo cualquiera hubiera podido saber lo que le esperaba. Yo no cometo errores por que nunca obré bien desde un principio … Y esa es la verdad de todo" – La Gran Serpiente a sus hijos en tiempos del Primer Concilio._

* * *

Algún lugar del mundo, hace doce mil años…

El sol no conseguía llegar hasta aquellas profundidades de la tierra. La luz del astro rey era bloqueada casi por completo por una bruma espesa, antinatural; de negro igual al más denso de los chapopotes. Aquella materia se removía inquieta en el cielo como un humo arremolinado por un viento tormentoso. La tierra debajo de aquella cosa de arcana animación era lisa y negra, casi como una piedra que se ha desgastado por edades en la corriente de un río. Paredes se alzaban, igual negras y lisas, para cerrar por completo una cámara octagonal de impresionantes dimensiones. Una iluminación grisácea que despedía cada partícula de aire alcanzaba a revelar la forma a groso modo de la estancia, pero perdía las paredes en una infinidad oscura, apenas cortada por la cortina de humo blanco de cientos de curiosos incensarios, rasa al suelo.

Burasen nunca había gustado de aquellas cosas. El negro no era tan malo, pero tanta pompa rayaba, para su gusto, en una arrogancia que poco disfrutaba de ver. Aquella cámara de piedra negra y suave, según sabía, era una sola pieza, fabricada hacía tanto tiempo que era imposible datarla, quizás anterior al Primer Concilio, cuando los primeros Mayores peleaban entre ellos por insensateces.

Lo disgustaba tanto fanatismo. Según él, aquella no era forma alguna de revivir un esplendor pasado, sino de repetir los errores de aquellos quienes no tenían ya voluntad para imponerla, ni siquiera algo más allá de una existencia unida al polvo que la Gran Serpiente había dejado tras de sí la primera vez que destruyó al tierra. Pero bueno, no iba, ni quería, resolver los problemas que sus creadores habían venido trayendo desde hacía millones de años ya. El mundo de los Antiguos no le gustaba para nada. En cambio los humanos eran… más interesantes.

Su libro vibró en sus correas bajo su brazo, tanto de regocijo por su pensamiento como para recordarle el propósito de su visita. Burasen controló el temblor del tomo con mano firme. No le gustaban los deslices, y menos cuando tenía que acudir a una reunión tan importante. Tampoco condenaba bien la impuntualidad, cosa que en aquellos momentos se estaba evidentemente dando. La conexión debió de hacerse hace más de una hora, y Burasen no conseguía ni siquiera percibir un solo movimiento en la bruma, fantasmal y aromática, que discurría de forma plácida a sus pies.

Aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Debía reportar ante el Gran Forjador antes de que terminara el ciclo sobre lo que había aprendido en sus viajes, y ciertamente el Circulo de los Mayores no requería de sus servicios más que aquel a quién le debía la vida misma. Burasen meditaba seriamente la idea de irse cuando la conexión, que ya daba por perdida, se hizo presente en la habitación de un momento a otro.

Las nubes blancas, hasta ahora incorruptas, se batieron de pronto en un largo torbellino. Del suelo de la cámara brillaron luces de distintos colores y ascendieron hacia las alturas, hasta llegar al techo de la cámara junto con la niebla. Al final la neblina cayó a tierra de nuevo, junto con dos fulgores rojos que se posaron más o menos a la altura de la cabeza del visitante. El resto de la bruma, primero una columna amorfa, fue adquiriendo forma más reconocible. Al principio sólo una silueta humanoide quedo dibujada, pero pronto los contornos se hicieron más y más finos hasta formar una figura perfectamente reconocible, y perfectamente humana.

No tenía sexo, pero a pesar de ser andrógina, una belleza poco natural se posaba sobre su constitución y la obligaba a tornarse en algo estético a los ojos. Burasen se inclinó ligeramente mientras el proceso se repetía a su alrededor otra media docena de veces. Pronto un círculo perfecto de presencias quedó delimitado con él como centro. El Círculo de los Mayores.

-Bueno, ya era hora- comentó Burasen sin ocultar su molestia.

-¿Hora?- se extrañó la primera figura con voz aguda- ¿No crees que deberías presentarte ante tus superiores antes de comenzar a quejarte, Burasen?-

-Lo siento, mi señora- se inclinó sólo un poco, aunque con todo el sarcasmo que fue capaz de evidenciar- Soy el agente observador Burasen del Dios Loco, y vengo en llamado del Círculo de los Mayores- volvió a levantarse- ¿Con eso basta, mi señora?-

-Con eso basta- suspiró la Mayor- Si ninguno tiene nada más que agregar, comenzaremos la sesión…-

-¿Y los Tres Hermanos?- preguntó otra de las esencias- No es costumbre iniciar una sesión sin la presencia siquiera de uno de nuestros cabecillas-

-El Señor del Odio está ocupado en el Extremo Este*- respondió cortante- El Señor del Terror está en el Subcontinente*, atendiendo una rebelión, y el Señor de la Destrucción está también ocupado- hizo una pausa- Si bien no queda nadie de autoridad para presidir la reunión, yo, Azra, la Diosa sin Nombre, la declaro abierta-

_-KAKAMU SELAH_- corearon todos.

-Ehm…- se aclaró intencionalmente la garganta Burasen para llamar la atención- Por favor, ¿podemos proceder?-

-¿Cómo podemos escuchar a alguien que rompe deliberadamente el protocolo?- se quejó una sombra a su izquierda- Vivir mucho tiempo con los humanos te ha vuelto irreverente, Burasen-

-Los humanos no demoran en vaguedades. Todo en su cultura funciona sólo por que funciona- respondió Burasen sin volverse a ver a su acusador- Quizás deberíamos aprender más de ellos si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de perdurar después de la guerra-

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Burasen!- le espetó otro- No debemos perder nuestros modos o lentamente caeremos en la decadencia. No cuestiones el orden que hace más milenios de los que puedes contar se estableció por nuestros padres-

-¡Silencio los dos!- intervino Azra- No nos corresponde juzgarlo... No al menos por ahora- se volvió hacia Burasen- Bueno, bueno. Después de todo te hemos llamado para algo, ¿no?-

-¿Así que al fin vamos a hablar de lo que de verdad importa?- contestó Burasen sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Ciertamente te faltan modales- corroboró Azra con desdén- Pero lo entiendo, después de vivir tanto tiempo con los humanos…-

-¿Para qué me quieres?- volvió al entrar en tema. Azra no respondió; sólo torció levemente el gesto.

-Podría matarte, ¿lo sabes?- se cruzó de brazos- Si no fuera una simple esencia- hizo otra pausa- Entonces, tu misión…- el consejo entero se sacudió por dentro en aceptación- Últimamente ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento de la existencia de una esencia ajena a nuestra naturaleza-

-¿Humana?-

-Todo es posible- sonrió- Pero oye todo antes de preguntar. No sabemos de donde procede, pero ha evadido todo reconocimiento. Creemos que se desplaza hacia el oeste por la Ruta del Hielo*-

-¿Entonces por qué no la interceptas tú? Quedas más cerca que yo de la Ruta del Hielo-

-Podría, pero no estoy tan cerca. No sabemos su posición exacta y podríamos perderla antes de que siquiera la delimitáramos. De alguna forma está evadiendo nuestros rastreos, y, si las estimaciones son correctas, pronto estará en el territorio del Gran Forjador- volvió a sonreír- Ahí es donde entras tú. Necesito que la identifiques, que la interceptes, y, si la situación es propicia, que la traigas ante nosotros-

-¿Y el Gran Forjador?-

-No debe saberlo. Esto le concierne al Círculo de los Mayores, no a los Antiguos. Ellos ya tienen muchos problemas lidiando contra los Zonei, y nosotros no nos quedamos fuera de ellos, precisamente. Sólo tú, que puedes vagar cuanto quieras avalado por nuestro señor, Azag-Thot, eres el indicado para traernos a nuestro objetivo-

-¿Y tú crees que no tengo otras responsabilidades?-

-No, para nada- se alzó de hombros- Ya es hora de que salgas de tu indolencia y comiences a tomar parte en esta guerra. Espero que seas un recurso tan útil para nosotros como lo asegura tu reputación, observador- esperó la respuesta. Burasen no dijo nada más- Bien. Puedes retirarte-

Burasen obedeció. Girando sobre su eje bruscamente se encaminó hacia la salida, más allá de la vista. La puerta del aula se cerró detrás de su paso con pesadez y la atmósfera se oscureció de forma automática. Sólo los fulgores rojos de los diferentes ojos de los etéreos ocupantes quedaron iluminando una oscuridad casi absoluta. El sol no pudo iluminar más la escena aunque el cielo estuviera despejado, ya que aquel líquido permitía su visualización como un disco blanco, pero no el paso de su luz.

-Es un juego arriesgado, Azra- le espetó uno de los Mayores una vez se hubieron cerciorado de que ya no podían oírlos- No le dijiste toda la información-

-No merece toda la información…- sonrió Azra, despreocupada.

Burasen se encaminó hacia la libertad del aire fresco. Las escaleras que tuvo que subir hubieran hecho creer que ascendía desde el mismo centro de la tierra, pero en realidad sólo emergía desde las entrañas de la montaña en la que la cámara había sido enterrada, mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando Burasen emergió por fin al aire frío del exterior, sintió un empujón de tensión por entrar en la luz de forma tan repentina. Allá abajo, la nieve se acumulaba en las hondonadas hasta bajar al valle, más cálido y lleno de vida que aquel apartado páramo al que ahora su visión accedía.

Supongo que no tengo de otra Se dijo a sí mismo Los humanos pueden ser más interesantes, pero los Antiguos son terriblemente intolerantes Emprendió el descenso de la montaña. A su paso, la nieve parecía crujir con la amenaza de romperse. A Burasen eso no lo preocupaba, podía sobrevivir a una larga caída con facilidad Me pregunto si este sujeto en verdad valdrá la pena para investigar. De otro modo, ¿por qué me indicarían la misión a mí? No es más que evidente que cada uno tiene recursos disponibles suficientes como para rastrearlo, pero por alguna razón me quieren a mí… Se detuvo en la afilada cresta de un barranco. Una caída de cincuenta metros se precipitaba hacia el glaciar, que discurría al fondo como un río congelado ¿No será que quieren actuar en secreto? Y si es así, ¿por qué? Saltó Da igual, no puedo desobedecer una orden directa El piso de hielo se agrietó bajo sus pies cuando su pesada masa, sobrepuesta a su simple imagen, hizo contacto brusco con el suelo Creo que esto no es todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la operación… Suspiró mirando la accidentada ruta que el glaciar seguía hasta tierra más fértil …Y odio quedarme al margen

* * *

Algún lugar de la India

Las columnas de humo se elevaban sobre el horizonte como una gran pantalla negra. Si uno prestaba atención, podía ver a través del follaje los colosales fuegos, que brillaban como las fauces de una bestia que se tragara todo a su paso. Por supuesto, esto sería si uno pudiera tomar un punto fijo entre la gran estampida de personas para tener tiempo suficiente como para volverse.

Un verdadero maremoto de gente, tanta como era posible contar, se desplazaba con pánico como una manada de elefantes asustados, arroyando todo a su paso. Hombres y mujeres se empujaban por ganar lugar más allá del inherente peligro, y el peso de los cuerpos caía de forma irrefrenable contra cualquiera que se precipitara al suelo. Los gritos sustituían al habitual graznido de las aves, tan diversos y variados que uno podía confundirlos con una extraña cacofonía animal. En resumen, la seguridad no formaba parte de la escena. Sólo una de entre toda la multitud seguía la dirección opuesta…

Sibuddhu tensó su arco mientras apartaba la gente en estampida con sus hombros. Sus piernas se movían con una agilidad que no creía posible mientras a su alrededor el caos se iba apoderando cada vez más de la escena. Nada que no hubiera visto antes ¿Y cómo no esperárselo? Sibuddhu ya lo sabía, desde el primer momento en que había pisado el campamento de refugiados, que por su tamaño y envergadura, y en especial por el ruido, sería como una llamada deliberada al enemigo.

Habían llegado a primera luz. Lo que había dificultado la velocidad de la respuesta adecuada. Los guardias habían sido los primeros en morir, y luego les habían seguido todos aquellos que no pudieron despertar a tiempo como para correr. La masacre subsecuente había sido terrible, no existía un adjetivo mejor para describirla. Sibuddhu no tenía palabras todavía para ello, pues había despertado en medio de un hastío de gritos y movimientos caóticos, y sobre todo fuego. No cálido y reconfortante, sino abrasador y temible. Lo siguiente era que, salvando apenas un carcaj de flechas, la persecución había durado toda la mañana y parte del medio día, donde se encontraban ahora. La marea de personas, aunque todavía arrolladora, no se comparaba con aquella que había escapado las primeras horas de la persecución. Su número entonces era más del doble.

Por alguna clase de instinto de autopreservación, Sibuddhu había estado escapando junto con los demás aterrorizados refugiados hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, cuando la ventaja que le había dado su constitución física de cazadora le había propiciado el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en lo ridículo de su situación. Sus piernas le dolían y sus pulmones eran de fuego por estar corriendo toda la mañana, y sinceramente ya había perdido el sentido de la orientación. Sabía que debían ir al sur, donde las tropas del supuesto ARRA AGGA BANDAR, algún tipo de rebelión, podían darles cobijo, pero no creía, con todo su ser, que estuvieran yendo en esa dirección… De todos modos ni que requiera protección en realidad.

Lo que quería era venganza. La sangre de los asesinos de su padre. Aquellas monstruosidades que habían masacrado campesinos indefensos toda la mañana eran su objeto de odio desde que la escena se hubiera repetido con su pueblo, dos años atrás. Desde que el fuego de su otrora hogar le quemara la cara con su cercanía, y la de decenas de otras casas, la gente gritara y los árboles se quebraran como astillas; desde entonces nunca después pudo decir que no se hubo acostumbrado a todo aquello. Sólo el deseo de venganza movía sus piernas ahora. Sólo la necesidad de soltar una tras otra, una lluvia de muerte sobre Ellos era suficiente como para hacerla llegar a enfrentarlos. No importaba que fuera sola, todo en lo que circulaba su visión era en el acto de dar muerte con su instrumento.

Sibuddhu se hincó detrás de una gran roca cuando sintió la distintiva vibración de un árbol arrancado del suelo como un nabo gigante. A su alrededor la gente seguía corriendo, desesperada por encontrar cobijo. Las llamas ya comenzaban a hacer presencia a su alrededor, como una pantalla roja que lentamente iba devorándolo todo. El humo portaba miles de esencias en el aire, que sólo Sibuddhu podía reconocer. En la lejanía, aquel crujido seco y terrible que eran los árboles al ser derribados con violencia, se repetía de vez en cuando, dando a entender más o menos la posición de los objetivos. Sibuddhu agudizó sus oídos para concentrarse en medio del pandemónium. Sentía, pero difuminados por el paso de miles de personas, los rítmicos pasos de los seres en la maleza carbonizada, sus miembros apartando cosas, tomando gente; desgarradores gritos de los pobres diablos al ser apresados por una muerte lenta, dolorosa e inexorable.

El arco se tensó bajo sus manos. Sí… ahí estaban, completamente desprevenidos, convencidos de su ventaja. Lentamente los dedos de Sibuddhu buscaron una flecha en el carcaj, que colgaba de su cinturón. Cuando hubieron encontrado una y colocado en la cuerda, Sibuddhu ya podía sentir el paso de aquellas cosas detrás de la piedra con toda claridad. Calculó mentalmente que no debían ser más de treinta metros. Visión insuficiente con todo el fuego danzando frente a ellos, además de ofrecer un mal blanco. No. Tenían que acercarse más.

Sibuddhu lentamente haló de la flecha hasta sentir cómo la madera se doblaba del esfuerzo; una sensación agradable, de confianza y seguridad. Las pisadas hacían vibrar ligeramente la tierra con su traqueteo, como si lentamente arrancaran toda la superficie debajo de ellas. Veinte metros. Un blanco difícil si consideraba su anatomía. Demás el viento tan cambiante de la jungla, y más en condiciones de incendio, podía desviar el tiro… Tenían que acercarse más.

Diez metros. Sibuddhu pudo jurar entonces que sentía las pisadas como si ella fuera la misma tierra, arañando la superficie de piedras y más árboles caídos. Podía, de alguna forma identificar las distintas singularidades que se hallaban más allá de su visión. Sibuddhu respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento. Detrás de su cobertura un árbol recién prendido se precipitó a tierra, haciendo un estruendo doloroso de oír. Sibuddhu estaba fuera de todo aquello. En esos momentos una concentración que le había ayudado a acertar incluso las presas más difíciles la hacía olvidarse de todo: Estaba lista.

Como si lo hubiera repasado muchísimas veces en su mente, sus músculos reaccionaron para volverse sobre su eje y dirigir el arco con perfecta sincronía hacia el estimado de su objetivo. Sibuddhu giró el arco en vertical para tener más sigilo a la hora de hacer el tiro. Detrás de ella, sobre la cobertura, las llamas volcaban una danza confusa e inquietante sobre el tronco de una caoba retorcida, pero aún entre todo el movimiento, Sibuddhu pudo distinguir las rápidas reacciones de la criatura detrás del árbol.

Macizo como la piedra, y sinuoso como un árbol viejo y terrible. La cosa se desplazó de izquierda a derecha, como danzando, mientras un largo cuello se estiraba hacia el frente para visualizar mejor el terreno que quedaba por cubrir… En ese instante toda la tensión, todo el odio de Sibuddhu se vio liberado en un simple tirar de los dedos. La flecha salió disparada como un rayo a través de una diminuta ranura entre dos ramas ardientes, y se perdió silbando un segundo detrás de la subsecuente cortina de humo.

Sibuddhu esperó para estar segura, aunque ya supiera más allá de toda duda que había acertado. Segundos después de que lanzó la flecha, algo pesado y largo calló toscamente sobre el árbol derribado. Sus miembros expandidos y su alargado torso, en combinación con una prolongación musculosa que era su cuello, se resistieron a arder a las brasas de la caoba, pero Sibuddhu sólo se fijó en _la flecha que aquella cosa tenía hundida hasta el fondo, justo en el medio de la frente_. Una victoria implacable.

La satisfacción de Sibuddhu no duró mucho, pues en seguida un chirrido como de vidrio contra vidrio la alertó de la presencia de más de ellos. A continuación más árboles cayeron a su izquierda y derecha, revelando inmediatamente la presencia de dos más, que flanqueaban originalmente al primero. Sibuddhu no necesitó más indicaciones para actuar, y en cuanto los hubo tenido a la vista ya había desaparecido entre la maleza humeante.

En vivo, aquellas cosas parecían más desagradables que muertas. Su locomoción, provista de los alargados y sinuosos miembros, era extravagante y a la vez repugnante. Todo su ser estaba cubierto de espinas o cuernos, que al friccionarse provocaban lluvias de chispas, y algunos de ellos, muy largos, se subdividían en dos apéndices distintos. De toda su estructura ósea colgaban miembros ensangrentados y a veces hasta cuerpos convulsionándose de aquellos que no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos. Incluso el primero, y Sibuddhu no lo había notado, tenía componentes de cuando menos una veintena distinta de personas, todos chamuscados o aún goteando sangre, a punto de cocerse al fuego.

Sibuddhu tensó su arco de nuevo. Sus dedos volvieron a recorrer su carcaj, lleno hasta el tope de flechas, y seleccionaron la indicada. De nuevo, colocó el proyectil en la cuerda y haló de él hasta que la cola llegó a su hombro contrario. Detenidamente repitió el proceso de concentración para apuntar desde su nuevo escondite. No iba a terminar como una víctima más sin dar una pelea antes. Además las criaturas estaban de nuevo distraídas buscando en los alrededores. No iba a tener una oportunidad mejor en mil años quizás. Sibuddhu bajó una rodilla a tierra y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente. Lentamente seleccionó su blanco en el más cercano. La criatura no sospechaba nada… Sibuddhu de nuevo soltó la flecha.

Sibuddhu emergió de entre los despojos incendiados de un conjunto de arbustos. A su paso tuvo que ignorar el dolor de las espinas y ramitas que arañaban su piel mientras apartaba el tallo de la planta. Entró a una extensión más despejada de selva que recorrió lo más rápido que sus pies le dieron capacidad mientras detrás de ella las plantas se apartaban de forma violenta y los árboles caían, literalmente arrancados de suelo. Tuvo que forzarse a ignorar el dolor que le provocaban las brazas al estrellarse contra su espalda cuando una rama del doble de su tamaño se estrelló de forma precipitada apenas a unos metros de ella. Sabía que no podía tener mucha ventaja, ni siquiera en el mejor de los casos, y que si no encontraba un escondite pronto, no podría seguir corriendo de aquella forma por mucho tiempo.

Sibuddhu no tuvo mucho más tiempo de pensar. A su lado, como a una decena de metros, un grupo de árboles reventó en una furiosa tormenta de astillas y fuego. El ser de atrás, otro de esos que la venían persiguiendo, emergió dando un alarido de sorpresa de entre todo el miasma ígneo. Sibuddhu en seguida cambió el curso de su carrera, pero la cortó otro de aquellos seres, que apareció justo por donde quería escapar. Junto con los otros tres que la venían siguiendo, no era de genios saber que no tenía posibilidades contra ellos.

Mientras que sus perseguidores llegaban a cerrar el círculo, Sibuddhu tomó su arco y lo tensó de nuevo. Los seres cerraron el círculo, rodeándola de una selva cambiante de chispas, de extraños y agudos gemidos, de esos movimientos curiosos que hacían al simplemente mantenerse de pie, y sobre todo, de olor a muerte carbonizada que pronto pasaría a abrazarla. Sibuddhu cargó una flecha a la cuerda mientras tensaba los músculos de su espalda para mantener su cuerpo en posible alerta. Si iba a morir de aquella forma, al menos sería hasta gastar su última flecha.

El círculo se cerró en inmediatamente después se expandió de nuevo. Las criaturas, sorprendidas, saltaron hacia fuera como grillos espantados. Un destello metálico había logrado invadir la circunferencia y había mutilado a uno de ellos, tirando su uno de esos apéndices al suelo como otra rama incendiada. Las criaturas chillaron de sorpresa, pero el ensimismamiento no duró mucho, ya que el destello regresó por venganza. Esta vez al mismo ser que lo había cercenado lo acabó de descabezar. La agitación fue patente entre ellos mientras el brillo del shuriken de cinco puntas, perfectamente deslumbrante a la luz del sol, regresaba a las manos de su dueña.

Sibuddhu tanto como Ellos, no ocultaron su sorpresa. De un salto, la niña que había lanzado el proyectil en primer lugar lo volvió a atrapar, dando un par de vueltas en el aire para contrarrestar la fuerza del disparo. Los seres dejaron de prestarle atención a Sibuddhu mientras aquella extraña convertía su gran estrella en una katana, larga y reluciente, apenas en un momento de estabilidad. Los seres esperaron un poco más. La niña no hizo ningún movimiento, sosteniéndoles la mirada como si fueran en realidad algo menos que animales. Las criaturas sisearon hacia ella para ahuyentarla, pero no se movió. El único movimiento perceptible que apreciaron todos, fue el cambio de postura hacia una más ofensiva, con la punta de la espada apuntada hacia el grupo de monstruosidades, tan retadora como podía.

Tres monstruos se lanzaron a la carga como si estuvieran sincronizados. La niña no se movió, pero las vibraciones hicieron titilar el brillo de su espada de arriba a abajo. Sibuddhu entonces liberó su flecha hacia el objetivo que tenía más cerca. El proyectil se introdujo en la garganta del monstruo mientras que a su alrededor sus miembros se agitaban intentando desesperadamente atrapar el aire. El cuerpo sin cabeza manoteó inútilmente hasta precipitarse a tierra, para entonces las otras tres ya estaban sobre la niña.

Rin, enfundada de un rojo llamativo tanto como el fuego puro, saltó para esquivar la envestida del primer ataque. En seguida se precipitó por su cuello, pero su compañero la apartó en el acto. La niña apenas y pudo bloquear mientras el golpe la propulsaba sin control por el aire. La chica a se estrelló en la tierra de forma nada controlada, amenazando con perder el equilibrio. Para entonces ya el tercer monstruo estaba sobre ella. Rin detuvo los ataques de izquierda a derecha, pero de frente no pudo hacer nada más que no quedar atrapada en las zarzas del enemigo.

Rin salió despedida y se precipitó a tierra sin la más mínima precaución, como una piedra. En su mente las cosas daban vueltas y un sabor metálico se colaba en su boca. Sabía que la contusión no era nada ligera, y le costaba volver los ojos. Un mareo la poseyó de pronto y sintió que la oscuridad se preparaba para reclamarla. El monstruo que la había atacado se preparaba para rematarla cuando la inevitable muerte se retrasó demasiado para ser posible. Rin, no pudo enfocar bien, pero algo había pasado por la trayectoria de aquel ataque, desviándolo.

Sibuddhu volvió a cargar el arco y disparó hacia las alargadas zarpas de la criatura para desviarlas. Al principio no respondieron, pero pronto la sorpresa las embotó mientras volvía a cargar el arco. La siguiente flecha acertó en el ojo de la más cercana. El ser se convulsionó de dolor mientras Sibuddhu lo pasaba de largo, cargando su arco de nuevo. El siguiente tiro acertó en la garganta del segundo, que no sintió el dolor al principio, o pareció debatirlo bastante bien. Antes de que se moviera ya tenía otra flecha en la tráquea, emergiendo de su nuca, que había accesado por su cavidad oral.

Sibuddhu alcanzó a su salvadora mientras liberaba la siguiente flecha. El monstruo esquivó el proyectil bastante bien antes de darse a la carga. Sibuddhu puso otra flecha en la cuerda y haló hasta que sus brazos, y el arco mismo, le comunicaron que ya estaba a máxima capacidad. En último segundo liberó la flecha mientras la criatura desfallecía a unos cuantos metros de ellas, revolcándose en la tierra del impulso como un masa caótica de ramas al ser empujadas por la corriente.

Sibuddhu destensó su arco. A su alrededor la jungla era presa del fuego, pero ese no era su mayor problema. La niña que la había salvado yacía ahora lánguida en el suelo, completamente ida mientras sus ojos escudriñaban la nada. Sibuddhu intentó levantarla, pero encontró su cuerpo ligeramente más pesado de lo que esperaba. El primer jalón no produjo efecto, pero eventualmente logró echársela al hombro. La chica entonces se despertó, intentando desasirse del agarre de Sibuddhu con inusitada rebeldía, como si ella fuera la enemiga.

-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo- le dijo Sibuddhu en lenguaje común, aunque no sin el acento de su patria.

-No…- balbuceó torpemente la chica- ¡Atrás!-

Sibuddhu pudo armar la conexión en su cerebro un segundo antes de que sus músculos instintivamente se volvieran. Aún así fue demasiado tarde… Sibuddhu no se había dado la vuelta completa cuando algo, con la dureza de un tronco de árbol, la impactó del ladi izquierdo, llevándosela como si fuera una hoja al viento, atrapada por una porra. La niña salió volando mientras que Sibuddhu experimentaba una sensación al mismo tiempo de vértigo y de calor en la parte izquierda del rostro.

No le bastó mucho tiempo para reconocer que era su propia sangre, para ver a la nueva criatura que no había podido divisar de espaldas. De hecho, al nuevo conjunto de monstruosidades que emergía de entre los árboles. Todo un pelotón más de Ellos. Sibuddhu, más que sentir pánico por no conocer su inminente estado, seguramente de muerte ineluctable, pensaba ahora en su pequeñez mientras el mundo se agitaba de forma violenta a su alrededor.

Su brazo, que era lo único que no se agitaba de forma enloquecida, estaba ensartado en una decena da agujas marrones, sangrando prolíficamente mientras las chispas bailaban sobre él. Lo más curioso de su estado era que no sentía ningún dolor en absoluto. De hecho no sentía ni su propio cuerpo, agitándose junto con el miembro retorcido de la criatura. Mientras buscaba un punto fijo con la mirada para evitar el mareo, pudo ver a la niña, de pie y completamente paralizada del terror mientras le devolvía una mirada culpable, como si ya estuviera muerta.

Maldita sea… y había querido vengarse de su infortunio de Ellos, que habían sido los amos durante más tiempo del que ella o sus ancestros más remotos podían recordar. La estupidez que había concebido ahora era completamente clara, como si hubiera querido apagar el sol con un soplo, detener las mareas o desafiar al viento emprendiendo el vuelo como las aves. Aquello era igual que pensar que iba a matar a todo un ejército de seres como aquellos son su simple arco.

El miembro se agitó de forma más violenta que de costumbre. Sibuddhu pudo advertir que era más que simple locomoción. En un segundo sintió el viento de forma más sostenida sobre su rostro y la flacidez de su cuerpo ya no sacudiéndose, sino desplazándose limpia y más fluidamente por el aire: estaba volando… Aunque de pronto todo terminó, mientras su cuerpo era comprimido contra el suelo de la selva por el peso real del miembro, como mínimo igual al de un ser humano.

Rin no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía. El monstruo, partido a la mitad de forma transversal, estrelló sus pesadas mitades contra el suelo a medida que un icor negro y pegajoso, como brea, emergía de sus entrañas expuestas. La criatura pegó un grito ensordecedor de dolor y muerte, y luego se precipitó al suelo, donde no se movió ni un centímetro más.

El hombre causante de ello, una figura imponente de naginata alargada, aún seguía en posición de haber destazado aquel cuerpo con la simple fuerza de sus brazos. Era un ejemplar alto y de tez apiñonada por el sol. En su cabeza donde no brillaba un solo cabello, tres cicatrices equidistantes raspaban una cara gruesa y tozuda, con un ojo en blanco y una barba negra de base. Su armadura, igual negra, consistía a duras penas de una hombrera y quijotes sin rodilleras; llevaba el torso completamente descubierto y pantalones de lona negros. No era la visión más imponente, pero en esos instantes parecía caído del cielo.

El resto de las criaturas retrocedieron un momento, pero se lanzaron a la carga un segundo después contra su nuevo agresor. El hombre volvió a guardia mientras se mantenía desafiante ante la marea de miembros repletos de espinas que se agitaba para engullirlo. Sin embargo nunca llegaron a tocarlo. Antes de eso una oleada de flechas, rápidas y mortíferas, lo pasaron de largo, ensartando una docena de aquellas cosas por el centro.

-¡Al ataque!- rugió el hombre con voz sonora y amarga, avanzando contra la marea de monstruos.

Cuando Rin se volvió, un escuadrón entero de hombres de la misma naturaleza estrafalaria se desplegaba para enfrentar a las criaturas. Los monstruos aceptaron el reto y corrieron al enfrentamiento. La pelea entre ambos bandos era como ver a una docena de jardineros cegando yerba rebelde con distintos instrumentos. Pronto, los cuerpos golpeaban la tierra de monstruos por montones, y alguno de los hombres de vez en cuando. Independientemente del asunto y de las bajas, los humanos pronto se impusieron, y las criaturas morían afuera del bosque del que emergían de forma casi continua.

-¿Cómo está?- sorprendió una voz a Rin. Era uno de los arqueros, que no estaba con sus compañeros, tirando desde los árboles- Tu amiga, ¿cómo está?-

A Rin se le había olvidado por completo. Desesperadamente volvió su vista de un lado a otro para encontrar a su compañera perdida, pero el campo se sembraba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba de miembros amputados y cadáveres monstruosos. No encontraba a la chica por ningún lado… Por un segundo, Rin entró en el pánico de su suposición más funesta.

-¡No la encuentro!- chilló por fin, desesperada- ¡Por favor, ayúdame a buscarla!-

-No te preocupes, te cubro- se separó súbitamente para cargar su arco y disparar a una criatura a distancia de hacer daño- ¡Date prisa, no tengo todo el día!- la urgió aunque hubiera derribado a la criatura de un tiro.

Rin corrió entre todo el combate, cubriéndose cuando era necesario mientras que detrás de ella, el arquero derribaba monstruosidades con su instrumento. Rin, sin embargo, no paró de escudriñar el suelo mientras la sangre llovía sobre ella y los muertos indistintamente. Las flechas seguían silbando sobre ella, y eso en cierto sentido la reconfortaba más que todo el caos de la pelea a su alrededor.

Buscó de forma frenética, casi albergando esperanzas alejadas de la realidad. Detrás de cada miembro parecido al que podía ocupar el cuerpo completo de la extraña, sólo encontraba tierra, o carne chamuscada y ennegrecida. La desesperanza se asentó en lo hondo de su cráneo como una pesa que la obligaba al mismo tiempo a desistir y a buscar con más ahínco. Pronto no el importó si estuviera muerta o no, sólo quería encontrarla, como si buscara en ella la redención que venía deseando desde que había abandonado su tierra, incontables millas atrás.

Rin levantó otro miembro, ya sin esperanzas. Su búsqueda se había hecho tan mecánica en tan poco tiempo que ya ni se fijaba qué había debajo, y justo antes de dejar el espinoso apéndice caer a suelo, una mano la asió del cuello de su kosode y la jaló con interesante fuerza para un cuerpo moribundo. Rin no necesitó mirar abajo para darse cuenta de que la mujer, con una mirada en parte acusadora, en parte suplicante, intentaba deshacerse de su trampa mortal.

Rin no perdió tiempo. Inmediatamente llamó al arquero, que disparaba una tras otra las flechas de su carcaj hacia las entrañas de las criaturas. Fue un poco difícil llamar su atención, de por sí, pues Rin desconocía por completo su nombre y sólo podía dirigirse a él con acrónimos que conocía en su limitado entendimiento del lenguaje común. Aún así, de algún modo, el hombre respondió a los gritos desesperados de la chica.

El arquero se desplazó entre el combate con rapidez y precisión, serpenteando entre las zarzas y los muertos que caían en todas partes, por no decir el fuego cada vez más intenso. Al final, cuando faltaban un par de metros para alcanzarlas, el hombre de pronto se detuvo de forma intempestiva, e incluso dio un salto hacia atrás, tensando la cuerda de su arco. Rin se volvió sólo para ver una criatura, completa y enfadada sobremanera, abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Rin instintivamente se encogió mientras que el monstruo, en su furia, se disponía a despedazarla. Mas sin embargo la cosa nunca pudo ni tocarla, ya que estalló de pronto en su lugar, regando una lluvia de viseras y limo negro y aceitoso. Detrás de ellas, el arquero seguía disparando, pero ya no tenía las flechas comunes y corrientes. Sino haces de luz amarillenta, que crepitaban al surcar el aire como chorros puros de energía. Las flechas impactaron a dos monstruos más, que se habían distanciado del combate lo suficiente como para ser un peligro para las supervivientes.

-¿Cómo está?- se hizo oír el hombre entre el ruido del combate mientras disparaba otra flecha.

-¿Quién es ése?- musitó Sibuddhu con el aire que le quedaba.

-No importa, sólo no te muevas- la urgió la de rojo mientras sus ojos la escudriñaban- ¡Necesita ayuda pronto o no durará mucho!- le comunicó al arquero.

-¿Puede sacarla?- disparó otra flecha. Esta vez los elementos que componían al monstruo las bañaron otra vez.

-Puede ser…- examinó más de cerca de Sibuddhu, luego hizo una pausa- Perdóname por esto- dijo de pronto con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué…?- no tuvo tiempo de hablar más.

En ese instante la niña, con increíble fuerza, separó a Sibuddhu del miembro espinado de la forma más directa que pudo. Aunque al principio no lo sintió, Sibuddhu entonces experimento todo el dolor de sus heridas apenas desprenderse del fragmento de la bestia, como si se hubiera acumulado todo ese tiempo y ahora se liberara por completo. Y aunque intentó ignorarlo, no pudo hacer nada más que gritar a todo pulmón la terrible sensación que era tener sentimientos de nuevo. La niña ignoró su reacción. La envolvió en su roja manta y se la colgó al hombro de su lado bueno. Sibuddhu gritó todo lo que le pareció que podía, y ni aún así podía equiparar el dolor que sentía al estar de nuevo completamente viva. Todo a su alrededor se veía más brilloso que antes, y con el tiempo le pareció comenzar a perder la vista, como si de pronto cayera en un pozo negro. Al final lo único que pudo sentir era el dolor. El dolor suficiente como para no desfallecer por completo, pero suficiente como para ser insoportable.

La chica por fin dejó de gritar. Con aquella voz ya hubiera llamado a toda la pelea a centrarse en ella, pero por suerte no duró mucho. Rin la cargó hasta donde estaba el arquero. Ya para entonces no ofrecía la menor resistencia, y su cuerpo más bien estaba flácido… En poco tiempo Rin se preocupó de que no hubiera obrado bien al desprenderla tan rápido de aquel miembro cercenado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- alcanzó al arquero, en pleno oficio.

-Llévala al campamento- se desprendió algo del cuello y se lo dio entre recargas- Sigan hacia el oeste, luego bajen por la corriente del río, no está muy lejos- calló para disparar otra vez- Denles esto y no tardarán en atenderlas ¡Ahora salgan de aquí antes de que se muera!-

Rin obedeció sin más comentarios. Con su salvadora, y salvada, al hombro, se encaminó en la dirección que debía seguir a la carrera, completamente despreocupada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. En su hombro, la persona que traía consigo se moría, y no era algo que iba a permitir mientras estuviera en sus manos salvarla. Rin siguió corriendo, aún cuando hubo alcanzado el río y cuando pudo divisar a los primeros refugiados, moviéndose como una columna de autómatas, todos salidos de aquel infierno que en la mañana tiñó de rojo la tierra.

Rin no dejó de acelerar el paso hasta ver las primeras construcciones humanas al alcance. Para entonces sus músculos ya le ardían de forma indescriptible, y su esfuerzo apenas y podía moverla hacia delante. Sin importar cuánto intentara aligerar el paso, simplemente su cuerpo no podía. Cuando alcanzó al guarda, lo único que pudo hacer, pues las palabras se ahogaban en el aliento que le faltaba y en los chorros de sudor que bajaban por su frente, fue mostrar el talismán de plata que le había dado el arquero. Ya no hubo más después de eso. Rin desfalleció por agotamiento.

* * *

Las sombras lentamente retrocedieron mientras Sibuddhu recuperaba el conocimiento. Poco a poco, su adolorido cuerpo fue abriendo sus párpados para dejar entrar la luz del exterior. Pronto cuando sus ojos se hubieron abierto del todo pudo visualizar todo so alrededor sin llegar a comprender algunas cuestiones referentes a su actual localización y de cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

A su alrededor bullía el movimiento, el olor a acero finamente lustrado, y sobre todo el rojo. Había rojo en los camastros a su alrededor, en la gente que se desplazaba de un lado a otro mientras examinaba a las personas que se revolvían entre sábanas y alaridos. Con un poco más de observación, Sibuddhu se encontró a sí misma en la misma situación, completamente de rojo, en su propio lugar… poco más le bastó para comprender que era su sangre.

Sibuddhu se vio imposibilitada a entrar en pánico, tanto para moverse como para gritar. No sabía en realidad en dónde estaba, pero a medida que despertaba, un olor persistente a sangre y muerte se sumó a los que ya dominaban el hospital de campaña. En menos de un segundo, echando una revisión a todo su cuerpo, pudo apreciar que la parte izquierda de su costado, su brazo completo, y su cara, estaban envueltas en una masa homogénea de vendas pegajosas por el sudor y su líquido vital coagulados en uno solo.

-No te muevas- le dijo una voz torpemente entonada en lenguaje común- O sólo lo empeorarás-

Volviendo la vista a la fuente de la voz, pudo encontrar a la niña, tendida en el camastro siguiente al de ella. No llevaba la prenda roja distintiva que traía cuando estaban en la selva, y su suerte de camisa blanca estaba por completo manchada de sangre. En una apreciación más precisa, su cuerpo mostraba marcas de fatiga y sus párpados de no haberse cerrado en mucho tiempo. Sibuddhu por un momento se preguntó cuánta sangre era de ella…

-Duraste mucho, mujer, para alguien con tus… heridas- intentó abrir conversación la niña- Soy Rin, la que te trajo aquí- señaló el suelo- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Cómo está mi brazo?- preguntó Sibuddhu, comenzando a temer por su extremidad- ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaré así?-

-No tienes buenos modales ¿sabes?- se irguió un poco de su postura- De donde vengo, es una muy mala falta no decir tu nombre cuándo te lo preguntan-

-Y de donde vengo la gente responde a las cosas de más importancia primero- le espetó Sibuddhu, de mal humor. Intentó acentuar su voz irguiéndose también, pero el abdomen no le sirvió de nada más que para recordarle que estaba terriblemente dañado. Sibuddhu volvió a dejarse vencer por su peso, sintiendo la sangre detrás de su garganta amenazando con ahogarla.

-Como quieras…- suspiró Rin, dándole la espalda en su lugar.

Desde siempre, las querellas entre mujeres han sido asuntos metódicos y poco dinámicos, como asedios. Así que ambas permanecieron de esa forma por un par de horas. Rin intentando conciliar el sueño en aquel incómodo lugar; Sibuddhu por tratar de encontrarle sentido a tener que mirar el techo de forma perpetua. Los sonidos de hospital fueron legrando lentamente el contexto hasta que la sombra del día comenzó a inclinarse hacia la derecha de forma amenazante con traer la oscuridad. Hasta entonces sólo había habido entre ellas pensamientos de intercambio, más no palabras. Sólo cuando un herido, a un par de camastros de ellas, reventó en una terrible sucesión de alaridos de agónica muerte la escena se hizo demasiado insoportable como para seguir en silencio.

-Sibuddhu- abrió conversación la primera- Mi nombre es Sibuddhu- Rin dudó en contestarle, pero al final se giró de cara hacia ella.

-Mucho gusto, Sib… Sibudd…- calló para intentar pronunciarlo mentalmente por un momento- ¿Puedo llamarte sólo Sib?-

-Está bien- contestó con una risita, luego tosió secamente. Ni en condición de reír estaba- Pero creo que me conocerás muy poco. A un muerto en estos tiempos poco le importa el nombre-

-Oh, no morirás- subió un brazo para recargar la cabeza- Me he asegurado de ello-

-Bueno, es cierto que estar aquí me da ventaja, pero no creo que pueda aventajar mi propio fin. No hace falta discutirlo, y llenarme de palabras de ánimo sinceramente no es de mi manera favorita de pasar por esto-

-Te resignas a la muerte muy rápido- se sorprendió, a la vez sombría.

-Tengo mucha práctica- sonrió tristemente- Al menos no dejé el mundo con la suerte de tener muchas cosas por hacer-

-¡Que no vas a morir!- se levantó de improvisto- Yo he cuidado de ti desde que vinimos al campamento, esta mañana. Y si yo cuido de ti es por que vas a vivir-

-¿Quién eres? ¿La muerte para decirme que no me llegó la hora?- respondió en tono molesto.

-Sólo Rin- se inclinó para verla a los ojos- Y te digo que te salvarás-

-Bueno, es bueno saber que se ha despertado- se introdujo otra voz, más dura y gruesa que incluso el hombre que la poseía quedaba perfectamente retratado con ella- ¿Cómo está, Rin?- era el hombre que habían visto antes, con la naginata. Venía seguido de un par de guerreros corpulentos y el arquero, cuyo talismán les había cedido.

-Está mejor que antes, lo puedo asegurar- se puso de pie la aludida en el acto. Su tamaño parecía diminuto comparado con aquel gigante.

-¡Me gusta!- exclamó el hombre mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Rin que casi la derriba- Ve a descansar, Rin. Que el maestro Maleis, te deje entrar a la -despensa; puedes tomar lo que consideres... ¡y gracias por toda tu ayuda!- le dio otra palmada, que la niña esquivó de forma educada.

-Muchas gracias, capitán- se inclinó en reverencia y dejó la escena.

-Bueno, eso es una más- suspiró el hombre mientras la seguía con la vista, fuera del hospital de campaña- Le he ofrecido antes comida, pero se rehusó a descansar hasta que estuvieras en condición de hablar… o hasta asegurarse de que estuvieras viva- señaló una silla vacía a uno de sus hombres y estos se la trajeron. Inmediatamente se recostó en el respaldo y entrecruzó los dedos frente a su cara, como reflexionando- Entonces… he oído historias interesantes de ti- la escudriñó con los ojos- ¡Valla fiera que se hubiera desperdiciado de no ser por la rápida visión de los ojos del capitán arquero Olrad!- señaló a su compañero.

-Gracias, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere- respondió Sibuddhu confusa.

-Desagradables criaturas son los Trilladores, ¿verdad?- se inclinó hacia ella- No es habilidad de todo humano ordinario acabar con ellos, y menos sin el debido entrenamiento y con un simple arco… ¡Si no fuera por tu último desliz, hubiera jurado que teníamos a un Horadrim ante nosotros!-

-¿Un qué?-

-No importa- meneó las manos para quitarle importancia- El punto es que no todos pueden hacer lo que hiciste esta mañana… Dime, hija, ¿de dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?-

-Supongo que es algo inherente en mí- se alzó de hombros- Desde que me educaran no quería ser como las demás, yo quería cazar. Supongo que lo que hice entonces es que simplemente… cace- el hombre entonces soltó una carcajada.

-He visto cazadores que matarían a toda su familia por apuntar así- se inclinó un poco más- Y maestros en el arco que apenas y pueden intentar lo que hiciste hoy, incluido mi capitán arquero- volvió a inclinarse hasta estar cara a cara con Sibuddhu- Ahora dime, ¿es verdad que mataste a cinco de esas cosas por tu cuenta?-

-Es verdad… sólo que fueron ocho- sonrió, sintiendo un acceso de vanidad- Hubo otros tres que no estuvieron con el segundo asalto- tanto el capitán como Olrad abrieron grandes los ojos, pero antes de que pudieran responder, Sibuddhu les ganó la palabra- Pero no puedo compartir todo el crédito. Si no fuera por la niña, Rin. Hubiera muerto antes de que siquiera me llegaran a ver-

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron evidentemente desconcertados. El capitán asumió una posición pensativa mientras que las miradas de todos, incluso la de Sibuddhu, se posaban sobre él. El hombre se encontraba deliberando sobre algo en su cabeza, y la chica estaba segura de que le atañía de forma irrevocable. El capitán siguió en su ensimismamiento. Olrad y Sibuddhu compartieron miradas por un instante, quizás para intentar comunicarse algo, pero ambos sólo encontraron cierta preocupación en el otro.

-Bueno, en verdad que eso no se oye todos los días…- dijo por fin- ¿Qué dices, Olrad? ¿Le damos tu puesto?- los hombres rieron por o bajo, pero ni Olrad ni Sibuddhu supieron si iba en serio o era un chiste. Al final las carcajadas del hombre terminaron por relajar al escena- ¡No te preocupes, hombre!- bufó- Tengo que enseñarte a relajare más seguido-

-Ciertamente no está entre mis cualidades más apreciables, señor- respondió Olrad.

-En otras palabras, hija, te estoy invitando- le tendió la mano.

-¿Invitando?- se extrañó Sibuddhu de ver el gran miembro extendido, como una mesita con dedos- ¿A qué me esta llamando, señor?-

-A algo que sólo puede hacer gente como tú; y de manera excepcional, he de agregar- sonrió- A unirte a la lucha- Sibuddhu en realidad no supo cómo responder… El hombre esperó por un momento, mientras que su mente, acertadamente, le daba tiempo de maquinar una decisión que al final fue más impulsiva que meditada.

-Con una condición- estrechó la mano- Quiero que la niña… Rin, venga conmigo-

-No lo sé…- se tornó confuso hacia Olrad.

-La niña también acabó con un Trillador- se encogió de hombros- Y además encontró a nuestra heroína y la trajo aquí sin pedir aliento ni descanso… Yo creo que tiene lo que hace falta-

-Bien pues, tienes a tu moza contigo- volvió a sonreír el capitán- Informen a la médica que parte esta noche ¡Ahora sáquenla de aquí, hombres! ¡Corran a las naves lo más rápido que puedan!-

Los hombres que le hacían compañía actuaron al instante, y en menos de dos segundos se subieron la camilla a hombros sin el menos esfuerzo y emprendieron la marcha a trote ligero. Sibuddhu, aún con la sorpresa en la boca, no pudo hacer más que ver cómo las figuras del capitán, cuyo nombre jamás había dicho, y Olrad se hacían más pequeñas a medida que se alejaba.

-¿Naves?- balbuceó luego de un rato, saliendo ya del hospital de campaña- ¡Oye, no dijiste nada de naves! ¡Oye…!-

* * *

Extremo Este: región comprendida por el lejano oriente (Japón, Corea, Camboya, tec.)

Subcontinente: actual Australia

Ruta del Hielo: anteriormente, puede referirse a la Antártida o el norte de Siberia, donde, según la época, las temperaturas descienden a niveles poco soportables

* * *

Bueno, como podrán darse cuenta, y los que no lo hicieron, se los aclaro, este no es el capítulo completo. Decidí partirlo en dos pues si proseguía, lo único que iba a lograr era:

A.- Confundir a los lectores

B.- Restarle dinamismo a la obra. Después de todo este segmento no es nada corto.

Esperen la siguiente parte para la próxima semana, si todo marcha bien. Hasta entonces...


	2. Ojos de guerrero

África del norte

La mañana todavía no comenzaba. Al sol le faltaba mucho para salir, pero se daba por seguro que la noche había terminado. El tiempo soplaba con vehemencia hacia las costas un remolino tras otro de sal y arena, y las olas parecían incitar a entrar en la negrura ilimitada del mar. Las nubes, arrastradas en columna tras columna desde su reposo marino, entraban desde el horizonte como bombarderos sendos a reagruparse. Algunas plantas, desde arbustos hasta palmeras, se mecían con la brisa marina, pero que no conseguían someterse ante el empuje del viento. En poco tiempo, las corrientes pasaban la línea costera y bordeaban silbantes por los rescoldos de una gran pared de roca, que se erguía como un titán guardián ante los embates incluso más poderosos del azul profundo.

Era gracias a esta abrupta elevación del terreno, apenas flanqueada por escaleras de piedra, que las casas de más allá de la costa eran protegidas con total garantía de las catástrofes marinas que siempre conllevan vivir cerca de una costa. El pueblo que descansaba a espaldas del gigante siempre había agradecido su imperecedera vigilia con el culto a la pesca y la desafiante marinería mercante. Aunque no se contaba entre los centros de población más concentrados, era una certeza que cualquier lugar que ostentara una opulencia así en sus edificios, de mampostería y tabique en lo regular, no podía haber pasado por una hambruna más de lo normal para aquellos que dependen del mar.

Siempre se podía contar con que los barcos encontrarían aquel lugar para encallar lenta y despreocupadamente. Aunque poco era lo que se quedaban las naves, era suficiente para saber las nuevas, para comerciar, e incluso, durante los primeros años de la guerra, para transportar tropas. Y en efecto, aunque no se hubieran visto velas blancas, con las insignias de la Alianza, desde hacía más de cien años, algunas naves del ARRA pasaban por ahí, luciendo la estrella de cinco puntas que las caracterizaba, para recoger suministros.

Nadie nunca pregunto cuando los hombres de aquellas naves blancas volvían de ultramar. Nadie se interesó por las actividades de los Zonei y los Horadrim más allá de la tierra que podían ver sus ojos, y las noticias del frente jamás llegaron a albergarse mucho tiempo en la memoria del pueblo. Aquel lugar, de veteranos y niños, vivía en una indolencia y apatía considerables para con el resto del mundo. Y así habían sido felices hasta hacía poco.

Las naves, de las cuales ya estaban acostumbrados, habían tardado en volver, y se hablaba de que el puesto de Malta había sido capturado por el enemigo; algunos argumentaron que se trataba de piratas y esclavistas, tanto tiempo confederados en las aguas del océano, como manadas de lobos al acecho. Pero las naves simplemente no volvieron, y los rumores de que ultramar la tragedia había acaecido de manera inevitable eran mucho más que una simple suposición. Y era más que una simple noticia; era el fin de aquella tranquilidad necia que había experimentado la urbe desde entonces: se acercaba la guerra.

Todos hasta esas horas seguían vivos. Todos los martillos sonaban en la noche, tanto en las herrerías como sobre los clavos y maderos. Las hachas podían confundirse con aquellos sonidos, pero en realidad era una fiesta de golpes y movimiento a la que todos estaban invitados. Las puertas se reforzaban, las estructuras se disponían de manera defensiva, y la comida de los graneros y almacenes se distribuía en raciones. Cualquiera diría que el pueblo se preparaba para un asedio. La luz de cientos de fuegos, encendidos a media calle, daba a la ciudad un toque rojo oscuro contra la relativa paz del exterior. Tantas órdenes gritadas y todo ese traqueteo que se tomaba en construir las defensas hacía pensar que todos ya estuvieran batallando.

* * *

Lentamente, los pasos inseguros pero silenciosos andaban por el suelo frío en dirección a la puerta de la entrada. Fuera de las paredes, los ruidos de los trabajos de defensa se colaban como amortiguados por algodón. Las voces y los golpes apenas eran un susurro en aquella atmósfera, y podían disfrazar el más pequeño desliz de aquellos pies huraños.

Asura se deslizó lentamente por el pasillo que tenía ante sí antes de llegar a unas escaleras, las únicas de la casa, que lo conducirían a la entrada del frente. Sus pasos los había ensayado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando niño escapaba para reunirse con sus amigos e ir en busca de luciérnagas hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. En efecto aquello, con todo el ruido de fondo, no era más que un ensayo pasar desapercibido ante la vigilia de su guardián, al que no había podido encontrar en su lugar habitual desde que se había decidido a salir a la calle.

La ciudad de afuera estaba en inminente peligro, y la idea de participar en una lucha épica era muy tentadora para la juventud. Sin embargo esto no significa que cualquiera que sea joven pueda tomar la decisión más prudente en tiempos de necesidad. Asura, apenas acabados sus años de adolescencia, encontraba su plan bastante simple entonces: robarse la espada, salir a la calle, huir del pueblo, y encontrar una patrulla en el camino para enlistarse. De todo ello, para ser realistas, apenas llevaba lo primero. Pero estaba determinado a llevar a cabo el resto del plan así le costara tener que pasar sobre le viejo, cosa que sinceramente no deseaba.

Sus pasos bajaron los escalones de piedra igual que si caminaran sobre nubes. En poco tiempo entró en la sala en la que se mostraba el comedor, parte de la cocina y la entrada a la tienda familiar de verduras. Ahí Asura se había tenido que desprender de la cosecha, que personalmente había ganado con sus manos, para repartirla entre las raciones de la población y sin remuneración alguna. Aquello había sido tan frustrante como ver a una madre perder a su hijo por la fuerza, y Asura ya había tenido suficiente con sólo ver a la gente comiendo su trabajo de un año gratis. Ya no tenía honor permanecer en aquel pueblo.

Asura se pegó a la puerta del vestíbulo de entrada con el hombro para abrirla silenciosamente. Logró despejar un hueco por el cual pasar su cuerpo de lado, pero no había que ser precipitados. Un ruido en falso y los oídos de zorro del viejo captarían la intención del muchacho de huir. La espada era demasiado grande como para caber de forma directa por el marco de la puerta, así que, colgada de su hombro como estaba, tuvo que agacharse para pasar. Aún así para permanecer oculto por completo mantuvo una rodilla en tierra.

Deslizó un poco la vista, pues es mejor ser precavido a esperar una desgracia familiar... y la retrajo al instante. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras percibió por espacio de medio segundo lo que podría considerar una silueta recortada contra la ventana rojiza de enfrente. Por un momento toda clase de suposiciones pasaron atropelladamente por la mente de Asura; tantas que creyó estar haciendo más ruido del que en realidad emitía, sólo por las simples notas de sensaciones atrabancadas en su cerebro.

En cuanto Asura reaccionó y envió otra mirada fugaz y preventiva hacia la negrura de la cocina, pudo apreciar mejor a su vigía. El viejo era una masa de músculos que a pesar de su edad mantenía una constitución formidable. Una larga barba y unos ojos que podían traspasar con la mirada a los simples mortales se encontraban posados sobre su abultado pecho. Con algo más de detenimiento, se dio cuenta que estaba recargado muy plácidamente sobre la silla donde solía sentarse todos los días para comer; justo al lado del lugar que otrora le pertenecería a la madre del muchacho… o la que había llegado a considerar su madre.

Asura en verdad no conocía a sus padres. Desde bebé había sido hallado en un cesto que flotaba al capricho de las corrientes oceánicas, más allá del muro de piedra que protegía al pueblo. Según le habían dicho, llevaba días flotando ya cuando el bote lo sacó del agua, y su constitución era débil y enfermiza. Asura ciertamente no recordaba esos tiempos, pero la idea de concebir aquella memoria sin memoria le traía sólo un malestar general, por lo que asumió que debía ser cierto. Entonces, si bien no guardaba completo afecto por el vigía apostado en la única entrada de la casa, sí merecía pagarle respeto y obediencia... Aquello sólo hacía más duro tener que traicionar tantos años de abnegada dedicación en una noche de decisiones impulsivas.

Fuera lo que fuera, Asura ya se había decidido: no iba a quedarse en su pueblo, pudriéndose mientras todo a su alrededor parecía continuamente moverse. Quería hacer algo por la humanidad, luchar por lo que creía justo y noble, pero sobre todo quería abandonar aquella apatía que se vivía de forma indiscriminada en su ambiente. Y aunque la imaginación mortal no alcanzara a vislumbrar las consecuencias de la decisión que tomó aquella noche, en el momento le pareció una buena idea.

Asura se deslizó como una sombra por la cocina, única ruta de escape. No reparó en saber que su guardia dormía con los ojos abiertos, pues de otro modo lo habría notado de inmediato. El chico de todas formas se cercioró de que aquellos ojos no captaran la realidad e incluso llegó a posarse imprudentemente frente a su encuadre ceñudo sólo para comprobar que en efecto Moraq veía sin ver.

No le bastaba mucho preguntarse qué había tenido que pasar aquel viejo guerrero para aprender a dormir así. Moraq nunca hablaba de su pasado, e incluso cuando se cualquiera se acercara lo suficientemente a él, rehuía el tema o lo cambiaba de lo inmediato. En efecto debió ser algo terrible para marcarlo de ese modo; a todos los viejos del pueblo. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría sabido que era advertencia suficiente como para desistir de unirse a las fuerzas activas, pero, por supuesto, la juventud de Asura le brindaba una imprudencia nata a la hora de manejar su futuro.

Asura le buscó una manta al viejo, y se la colocó antes de dirigirse con paso solemne a la puerta; sin siquiera pensar en por qué lo había encontrado en la cocina y no en su cama, como de costumbre. Resolvió que debió de bajar por su vieja y cristalina compañera y, ya entrado en tragos con ella, bebió hasta perder la conciencia. Nada raro en su arisca personalidad, por lo que contaba con que el aletargamiento del hombre durara lo suficiente como para que se hubiera alejado ya del pueblo un buen trecho.

Su culpa, creía, la mataría el tiempo que tardara en hacer desde aquella apartada región hasta la ciudad blanca. No tenía dinero en exceso ni sentido estricto de la dirección, pues había ido ahí sólo una vez en la vida, cuando su madre adoptiva aún vivía, pero le bastaba con saber que quedaba al sur, y que estaban reclutando jóvenes como él todo el tiempo; según las premisas de Orth, su vecino, también veterano. Asura a punto estuvo de iniciar su viaje hacia el resto de su vida cuando una voz paralizó cada músculo de su cuerpo, apenas entrado en contacto con la perilla de la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la oscuridad, algo enfadada, algo decepcionada, algo irónica. Asura sólo pudo exhalar frustrantemente el aliento que había contenido hasta entonces para pasar desapercibido.

-De caza- mintió, apretando más la perilla de la puerta- Necesitamos algo para comer más allá de la ración-

-Hmm…- musitó el viejo, pensativo- Curiosos animales vas a cazar con esa espada- ya estaba. Asura agotó toda posibilidad de replicar cuando una mano tomó el mango del arma que colgaba de su hombro- No creo que la necesites a donde vallas- la descolgó sin ninguna delicadeza de su hombro.

-Oh, vamos…- se quejó el joven- Lorren y los suyos parten mañana…- la ronca voz de Moraq soltó una carcajada.

-Si Lorren y los suyos fueran más que niñitas asustadas, ya habrían partido en lugar de abrazarse a las tetas de sus madres- guardó silencio- No necesitas hacerlo para probar que eres hombre- se aseguró su espada a un brazo- Además, no pasarías la prueba física de aptitud- Asura no captó bien la indirecta, pero ¿le estaba contando de su vida?

-Tú lo lograste- musitó con tono apenado y acusador.

-Yo te hubiera podido arrancar la cabeza de tus hombros sólo para probar que eras más débil- sonrió echándose en la silla- No es para ti, hijo-

-Aún no le he intentado- repuso, más firme- ¡Eso no puedes saberlo!-

-Oh, pero lo sé…- se levantó de su silla para encararlo directamente- Cada día de mi vida que me queda rezo a los Zonei para que no tengas que ver todo lo que yo viví. No estaría en paz conmigo mismo si supiera que te he enviado directamente a tu muerte, y a ninguno de los que viven aquí les deseo una suerte igual…- calló otra vez, pero a Asura lo que le sorprendió más que su silencio era que no lo retenía por la fuerza, como acostumbraba. Creyó que era, a su suerte, alguna clase de permiso. Iba a proceder con su marcha cuando volvió a hablar de nuevo- Un año. Sólo eso te pido- suspiró con algo parecido a tristeza- Espera un año más, y si demuestras la disciplina y la paciencia necesarias te daré mi permiso para que te enlistes- le puso una mano en el hombro, ya no como un padre, sino como un hermano, un igual- Eres, después de todo, lo único que me queda, hijo-

* * *

El sol ya se alzaba de forma profusa por el horizonte. El arado golpeaba la tierra con la fuerza de costumbre y se deslizaba por el campo, apartando de su camino pequeños helechos y piedras, y amontonándolos en largos surcos de tierra marrón oscura. Asura ya llevaba trabajando así cerca de una hectárea. Había empezado a trabajar desde que había dejado su morada y aún la conversación lo atenazaba dentro de su mente. Sus músculos se habían endurecido a lo largo de los años de manejar el arado de esa forma, y su piel ahora era cobriza en la espalda y torso. Apenas y usaba ya la parte baja de su túnica para cubrirse, ya que hay pocas cosas más incómodas que tener que trabajar con el sudor pegado a la ropa. Asura había practicado el arado de campo, en imposibilidad de conseguirse una bestia para halarlo, toda su vida, y no había día en que no lo encontrara menos difícil. Ciertamente las implicaciones de trabajar como granjero eran duras desde que uno se comprometía a seguir con la agreste herencia familiar, pero en general era algo que al final del día se agradecía.

Sin embargo no hay joven, antes y hoy en día, que no alberge ambición en lo profundo de su mente. Pocos lo molestaban cuando trabajaba, así que ese, aunque dificultoso, era el tiempo más profundo de pensamiento del joven. Después de todo el manejo del arado lo había mecanizado a lo largo de tantos años que ni siquiera le costaba trabajo hacerlo bien. En una labor tan mecánica poco podía encontrar razones, más allá de la molestia física, para no concentrarse en otra cosa que él mismo.

Después de unas horas más habría hecho la primera parte del campo de las afueras de la ciudad, y podría descansar. Arar todo el campo parecía una labor más allá de lo posible para un hombre normal, pero Asura había aceptado voluntariamente aquella tarea con tal de demostrar, no sin aumentar, su condición física. En un principio lo había tomado a manera de entrenamiento, pero con el tiempo aquello sólo parecía darle más dificultades que progresos, y ciertamente ahora no parecía un ejercicio prometedor. Si no fuera por que el viejo le había prometido por fin alguna clase de esperanza, no se sentiría tan frustrado como lo hacía al manejar aquel instrumento con el que ya se había familiarizado quizás demasiado.

-Veo que no huiste- dijo una voz que sólo Asura podía reconocer. Arriba, en el camino, el chico con quien Asura había compartido sus primeros y recientes años se encontraba parado casi imprudentemente al borde de la zanja que delimitaba el terreno- Me alegra que fueras sensato-

-Pues no eres el único que está complacido con mi repentino cambio de actitud- sonrió mientras introducía el arado en la tierra de nuevo- Después de todo, alguien tiene que ser el hombre da la casa- Arch soltó una risotada y luego se introdujo en el campo, deslizándose por el lado del camino.

-No me importa si puedes o no hacer lo que dices, me alegra que decidieras quedarte-

-Bueno, tú eres feliz…- sonrió sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-Está bien, lo siento- le puso una mano en el hombro de forma condolente- Sé que querías irte de verdad-

-Pues no pude evitar quedarme, pero no será por mucho- subió la cabeza de halar el arado para mostrarle su dedo índice- …Un año. Eso es todo lo que me pidió-

-¿Así como el año pasado?- se preguntó Arch mirando el dedo frente a sí. Asura no reaccionó al principio, pero finalmente torció el rostro en entendimiento.

-Ese viejo…- musitó molesto mientras volvía a poner el arado en la tierra- Juro por los dioses que algún día…-

-¿Qué?- se introdujo una tercera voz. Una tonalidad cargada de burla y cierta clase de superioridad- ¿Qué harás, campesino?- arriba, no sabían cómo se habían logrado materializar realmente, la figura altiva de Lorren estaba posada sobre la elevada carretera que seguía para salir de la ciudad. Su banda personal de seguidores, por no mencionar aduladores, detrás de él.

-No sabía que seguías en el pueblo, Lorren- contestó Asura casi escupiendo el nombre sin subir la vista.

-Nos tomamos un día de descanso para empezar el viaje- se excusó el joven mientras descendía petulante al nivel de la pareja inicial- ¿Y tú? Oí que no te vas, después de todo, granjero-

-No es mi naturaleza desplazarme ¡por eso soy agricultor, dioses!- sonrió dándole la cara- Además, oí que las pruebas de aptitud física no son para niñas-

-Que suerte que no vas, entonces- se oyeron las risas discretas detrás de él- …Podrías romperte algo-

-¿Quieres pelear?- se acercó deliberadamente hasta encararlo.

-Desenvaina, granjero…- musitó Lorren mientras se daba palmadas al cinto. Entonces Asura, que hasta entonces no había podido estudiar con detenimiento a su contrincante, se percató de la funda que contenía el alfanje que imprudentemente portaba, como exhibiéndolo para amedrentar a todos- ¿Qué pasa?- miró de reojo su alfanje- ¿No vas a pelear?- Asura simplemente desvió la vista. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia su arado y volvió a clavarlo en la tierra- …Me lo suponía- sonrió Lorren en victoria- Un granjero siempre será granjero- se oyeron más risas mientras que el chico subía por la pendiente al camino de nuevo- ¡Vamos, compañía, tenemos mucho terreno que recorrer!- exclamó y el resto de mandilones se movieron a su señal.

-Quisiera ver cómo van a llegar a la ciudad blanca sin ayuda- bufó Arch- Además, se dirigen a la playa… Vaya compañía de bufones y payasos-

-Déjalos ser- susurró Asura con pesar- El hijo de un herrero, sólo por saber forjar cree que ya sabe pelear. Qué lástima que halla un gran vacío entre él y un soldado, aún de la más pésima categoría-

-Asura…- se sorprendió su compañero- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Por fin entras en razón?-

-No del todo- sonrió- Es de mi padre- volvió a insertar el arado- Eso me decía cuando me peleaba con él-

-Supongo que has de rezumar de sermones…- suspiró el chico- Bueno, es bueno que tengas algo de conciencia en ese cerebro de bruto que buscas formarte-

Asura le devolvió una mirada dura, pero al final ambos acabaron riendo. Después de todo Arch siempre tenía algo de razón, así como él tenía siempre algo de impulso; nunca pudo existir una pareja más diferente y sin embargo más armónica para llegar hasta ese entonces… qué lástima que ése iba a ser su último día normal.

* * *

El viento entre los acantilados aullaba de forma recia e inquietante; al menos más de lo normal. El mar se debatía de forma inexplicablemente presurosa contra la costa, y un inaudible murmullo en el agua evocaba a cosas profundas y más allá del conocimiento que el sol había jamás tocado. Entre todo eso, la banda personal de Lorren pastaba de visiones, pero se hacía cada vez más patente que había un elemento extraño en todo ello.

Era el mar, el aire al que hedía. Alguna clase de poder inexplicable que se había instalado en él que evitaba por completo el último segundo de disfrute de tan grandiosa belleza. Entonces, ni Lorren ni sus estupiñanes habían obtenido el último alivio que deseaban antes de partir, aunque una cosa sí era cierta: todos inexplicablemente querían salir de ahí. Es cierto que los jóvenes son tercos y van casi siempre contra cualquier tipo de autoridad, pero la simplicidad de un impulso inmaduro de rebeldía no era suficiente como para quedarse a admirar el paisaje antes de partir definitivamente.

-Es extraño- comentó uno de los jóvenes a otro.

-¿Qué?-

-No hay una sola nave en el agua…- se frotó el mentón mientras miraba con inquietud a las olas- Mi padre es pescador, debería de estar en el agua… Esto no me gusta nada-

-¿Por qué?- inquirió otro.

-¿No lo han notado? Hay algo más aquí…-

-¡Ya, cállense los dos!- los reprendió Lorren- Les doy un descanso antes de partir ¿y así lo desperdician? ¿Tirándose una mierda de palabrerío? ¡No merecen estar en esta tropa!-

-¡Perdónanos, señor!- se hincaron los aludidos en penitente reverencia- ¡No volveremos a flaquear de esa forma!-

-No importa…- se mostró en su pedante magnanimidad- Las flaquezas del espíritu son cosas de todos los días. Por suerte me tienen a mí para guiarlos ¿no es así?-

Todos lo vitorearon, pero la alegría duró poco, pues entonces una exclamación irrumpió en la celebración. Todos se volvieron hacia la fuente del grito, que tanto había expresado terror como sorpresa y una sensación increíble de repugnancia. Era Gor, que se había alejado deliberadamente del grupo y se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, peligrosamente cerca de un banco de niebla tan grueso que parecía una pared grisácea que devoraba todo a su alrededor.

-¡Gor!- lo llamaron sus compañeros, pero el chico no respondió. Estaba en su lugar como si no pudiera oírlos, mirando la blancura que avanzaba desde el mar profundo, tragándolo todo, y que no estaba ahí dos segundos atrás- ¡Vamos, Gor, no tenemos tiempo para esto!- lo urgieron todos, pero el chico simplemente no reaccionó, como si estuviera petrificado.

-De acuerdo...- bufó Lorren con molestia mientras se ponía en camino para traerlo- Vamos, Gor, no tenemos todo el día. Hay que partir ya…- le puso una mano en el hombro, pero la retrajo de inmediato. El chico estaba temblando de forma tan agresiva que parecía incluso antinatural- ¿Gor?- le dio la vuelta para encontrar una cara totalmente desfigurada por el miedo; una mente ausente y unos pantalones mojados causados por alguna indecible visión, que hasta ahora las palabras normales hubieran tenido dificultad de expresar- ¿Gor, qué tienes, qué te pasa?- lo sacudió Lorren para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el chico no atendió a la llamada; en vez de eso simplemente alzó su tembloroso brazo hacia la nada, como si fuera el último gesto de que fuera consciente.

La pared de neblina ya había avanzado sobre ellos, y dentro de sus grumosas nubes apenas y la vista era suficiente como para saber hacia dónde era dónde. Lorren miró a sus alrededores, confundido, pero no logró encontrar a sus compañeros. Pronto los llamó a gritos, pero las respuestas no le llegaron a sus oídos. Lorren notó que comenzaba a sudar, y en sus músculos un líquido frío discurría entre los pliegos de su piel. Su vista comenzó a cambiar de un lugar a otro sin encontrar un punto fijo que no fuera la negrura y el gris profundos. Comenzó a tratar de imaginar a sus amigos huyendo de la niebla hacia la relativa seguridad del risco, yendo a encontrar ayuda para buscar a su líder.

La temblorina de Gor dio un respingo mientras trataba de localizar, a base de memoria, la salida. Lorren se fijó en el rostro de su compañero y notó que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su cara mientras enfocaban algo más allá de su visión. Lorren se volvió sólo para no hallar nada. Con la misma minuciosidad escrutó sus alrededores, pero las sombras se movían de forma convulsa entre la niebla, imposibilitando la detección de aparente movimiento. Aquella no era una niebla normal… aquello era más oscuro, más antinatural, más profundo. Lorren sujetó el pomo de su alfanje mientras algo dentro de él sugería que debían salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

La advertencia la llegó de forma tan súbita como aguaitante. Lorren no pudo seguirlo con la vista, pero en la oscuridad más allá de su percepción, un movimiento, una pulsación de algo moviéndose a gran velocidad atrajo su mirada como un imán al hierro. Al principio, la vista poco desarrollada de Lorren no pudo captarlo, pero a medida que algo evidentemente se hallaba al acecho, pudo, de alguna forma tener una visión de la cosa que se escondía entre las volutas de oscuridad grisácea… Lorren abrió grandes los ojos ante tal expectativa. Fuera o no producto de su imaginación, el simple concepto que desarrolló era suficiente como para no dejar que su instinto autopreservativo lo mantuviera en su posición un segundo más.

El joven en seguida se dio la vuelta y echó a correr para el contrario de donde Gor se encontraba encarado. Sus pasos se estrellaron torpemente contra el suelo a medida que trató de hallar la salida, pero cuando por fin se precipitó a tierra se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor, inclusive él mismo, había sido devorado por el gris y el negro. Lorren no podía ni verse las palmas de las manos a medida que pataleaba para encontrar asidero.

Algo detrás de él hizo un ruido, una cacofonía que Lorren jamás podría borrarse de su mente el resto de su exigua vida. Un sonido sonoro y profundo como si las puertas de algo en el remoto abismo del mar se hubieran abierto y dejaran escapar el aliento de las eras perdidas. Aquella llamada más allá de la tonalidad soportable por la conciencia humana alcanzó un volumen ascendente como si se tratara de un huracán en pleno vuelo rasante. Llegó a tal magnitud que incluso, Lorren estaba seguro, se podía oír hasta la aldea. El marino bramido siguió por espacio de un minuto y luego fue contestado por otro, y otro, y otro… todos y cada uno de ellos tan aberrante como el primero.

Lorren no necesitó más incentivos para recuperar el equilibrio y volver a tantear el suelo de su posible ruta de escape. De forma ridícula intentó apartar la neblina de su camino como si fueran telarañas o alguna clase de horrible pesadilla, pero el acto de tratar de pelear contra algo inmaterial era simplemente estúpido. Siguió tanteando lleno de terror cuando sintió que algo cálido lo golpeaba por la espalda con la fuerza suficiente como para derribarlo. Lorren se quitó el objeto temiendo por su vida que de pronto cobrar animación y se enroscara sobre él, pero en vez de eso su tacto reconoció la figura inequívoca que le faltaba a la pesadilla: aquello era el brazo de Gor. La extremidad seguía señalando de forma nerviosa, pero esta vez parecía estarlo haciendo contra él. Lorren no contuvo un grito de puro terror mientras caía en un charco de líquido curiosamente caliente. De nuevo el tacto y el gusto le cobraron poco tiempo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un estuario sangriento de los restos destrozados de sus propios amigos… Lorren entonces entró en pánico.

Ya sin ninguna clase de precaución, corrió buscando desesperadamente el muro. Las pierdas parecían esquivarlo de forma deliberada, y cada paso sentía que se alejaba de la seguridad de las escaleras. Por poco tropezó contra un canto que sobresalía de la arena mientras buscaba la pared, que encontró de forma apenas perceptible con la palma de sus dedos.

Lorren se aferró a la primera roca que encontró firme y tiró de sí hasta llegar a tentar las escaleras. Detrás de él comenzó a sentir la agitación en el aire que provocaba la respiración de algo monstruoso. Lorren buscó con más ansias mientras sentía cómo un pánico que nunca en su vida había experimentado se apoderaba de él. Sabía que de encontrar los escalones no sólo dependía su seguridad, sino su vida y cordura misma eran las que estaba apostando con cada tiente en la piedra desnuda.

A su alrededor sintió cómo una forma monstruosa comenzaba a desplazar la materia con su masa. Lorren, en una expresión de puro terror, alargó la mano sólo para sentir algo frío, viscoso, y mojado que se adhirió a su miembro como si estuviera impregnado de alguna clase de pegamento. El mero contacto lo hubiera hecho vomitar de no ser por que aquel terrible apéndice estaba precisamente sobre el escalón que tanto deseaba.

Lorren se incorporó y en menos de un segundo ya corría escaleras arriba tan rápido como un impulso vital de adrenalina que pretendía reventar su corazón se lo permitía. Dio cinco zancadas arriba sin mirar siquiera atrás a la gran sombra que se amontonaba contra la apertura en el muro cuando algo parecido a un tentáculo rozó la parte trasera de su hombro, apenas lo suficientemente liviano como para hacerse notar por sus tensos músculos y lo suficientemente agresivo como hacerle entender el siniestro propósito de aquel agarre fallido. Lorren aceleró el paso hasta donde sus piernas le permitían correr, gritando a todo pulmón como un maniático.

* * *

Poco tardó en aparecer por el camino la figura ensangrentada de Lorren, moviendo las piernas de forma frenética mientras profería cosas ininteligibles. En su aspecto estaba más que claro que su mente se esforzaba en olvidar, pero carecía de la fortaleza para alejarse de ello. Todos al tenerlo a la vista casi gritan con él mientras sus instintos les indicaban de forma inconfundible la necesidad de ir a socorrerlo.

Asura alcanzó la conglomeración que se había formado alrededor del chico, arado sobre el hombro, sin prisa alguna. No había sido testigo de la primera escena que había corrido en dirección a su lugar de nacimiento, por lo que no entendió de primera mano de qué se trataba hasta que pudo apartar los suficientes cuerpos como para ver a su enemigo de la infancia, envuelto en una capa de líquido rojo en el suelo. Entonces, sí lo invadió la preocupación.

Con todos alrededor, cualquiera se hubiera querido sentir importante, pero en esos instantes a Lorren lo último que le importaba, paradójicamente, era la atención. Sujetado por sus familiares y amigos restantes, el joven se debatía por salir del tumulto en dirección al camino más lejano de ahí. Su lucha parecía, sin embargo, torpe y poco fructífera. No respondía preguntas, sólo trataba de desprenderse de las manos de familiares llorosos y los fuertes agarres de los adultos.

Pronto comenzó a hacer progreso en avanzar por la multitud, y se hubiera salido con la suya en última instancia de no ser por que antes de que lograra abandonar por completo el gentío se topó con una mano más firme que las demás. Moraq lo asió del cuello con tal firmeza que no importó cuánto se debatiera, Lorren simplemente no pudo deshacerse de él.

-Tranquilo- le susurró en una voz apacible que poco se esperaba del viejo- Dime, ¿qué ocurrió?-

-Muertos…- tembló el chico en sus manos como un conejo a punto de ser degollado- Todos muertos…- rompió a llorar- ¡Están muertos!- era más que claro que su mente esta ida.

-¡Cálmate!- le espetó, acompañándolo de una bofetada. Lentamente sacó un medallón de entre sus ropas, una pieza cuadrada de plata grabada con exquisito detalle, y se lo arrancó del cuello- Sólo dime lo que ocurrió- le dejó colgando el metal frente a su rostro, asegurándose de que captara el reflejo del sol en su superficie. Lorren observó, debatiéndose por un rato, el metal, pero al final simplemente se dejó de mover a medida que su expresión iba adquiriendo un semblante de embotamiento. La tensión entre sus espectadores no decreció antes de que el chico comenzara a hablar de nuevo, esta vez en un tono que dejaba claro el trabajo que tenía al articular palabras.

-Estábamos en la playa…- dijo mientras sus ojos, sin parpadear, se tornaban vidriosos- Llegaron con la niebla…-

-Sí, sí- le hizo señas para que continuara- ¿Qué más? ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?-

-Muertos… todos muertos…- gimió, como si tratara de romper el transe- …Y ahora viene hacia acá-

Moraq abrió grandes los ojos mientras aflojaba su prensa lo suficiente como para que el chico se escapara. Lorren, en efecto, corrió libre y sin impedimento mientras volvía a su cacofonía de afirmaciones ininteligibles. Ya nadie más que sus padres parecían preocuparse de que se escapara; la muerte hubiera sido benéfica para él en su estado. Todos los demás concentraban la visión en el viejo, que, entrecerrados sus párpados, miraba con algo parecido a la alarma el espeso banco de niebla que ascendía del mar, pegado a la pared del precipicio.

Nadie tardó en seguir la vista de Moraq y devolverla al viejo casi inmediatamente. Asura no se sentía excluido esta vez del sentimiento de profunda expectación en torno a lo que saldría de la boca del anciano, y con un poco más de curiosidad, pudo advertir el resto de las miradas buscando instrucciones de su padre. Moraq, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, miraba con un profundo horror y fascinación las nubes rasantes que se aproximaban directamente al pueblo. Una pared de tres metros de blanco ya se había alzado sobre la cresta del precipicio y comenzaba a acumularse, esperando la señal para comenzar a engullir la tierra. Moraq simplemente no salía de su ensimismamiento, como si en su mente desfilaran las escenas de años pasados que tanto se esforzaba en olvidar… Asura supo que tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, o de lo contrario seguiría ahí parado para cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

-Padre…- tiró de su manga con algo de alarma- Padre, qué hacemos-

-¿Qué…?- respondió el viejo de forma mecánica, instintiva- Todo el mundo regrese al pueblo- alzó la voz para que todos lo oyeran- Levanten las defensas y enciendan fuegos. Todo lo que pueda arder, es leña ¡Rápido, antes de que nos alcance!- señaló a la neblina para enfatizar sus palabras. Asura se iba a unir a la turba que precipitadamente se lanzaba por sus casas, pero la mano, firme como siempre, de su padre lo alcanzó antes de que pensara moverse- Hijo…- lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que Asura nunca había visto antes: ojos de guerrero- Si pasa cualquier cosa quiero que corras tan rápido como te sea posible, ¿me entendiste?-

-Entiendo…- musitó asintiendo.

-No- le espetó con algo más que aprehensión- Quiero que no mires atrás. Nunca. Ve a la ciudad blanca y contacta con las autoridades inmediatamente… y prométeme que…- lo estrechó entre sus brazos- prométeme que vivirás-

-Sí, padre…- asintió, por fin sintiendo el orgullo de serle útil- Así lo haré-

* * *

La grandes tablas que se habían obtenido de los botes desmontados bloquearon todos los accesos al pueblo, en las calles y en los tejados se apilaron los maderos secos, muebles presurosamente destrozados, e incluso todas las puertas y ventanas flamables. Todo material que no pudiera reforzar las barricadas, desde linternas hasta sacos de arpillera, se colocaba en pilas y luego se le prendía fuego. A lo largo y ancho del pueblo se colocaron antorchas bien repartidas en las calles y prácticamente cualquier rincón, cruce, y espacio lo suficientemente ancho era cubierto por iluminación callejera. Era irónico que en esos momentos, el pueblo fuera por completo seguro justo a punto de ser atacado.

Moraq se encontraba en la plaza central, viendo mientras los hombres apilaban un verdadero monte de tablones, maderos e incluso bancas de los parques. La mayoría de las mujeres y niños había sido destinados a los sótanos o cualquier otro refugio que se considerara lo suficientemente resistente, prescindiendo de lámparas pequeñas y algunas trancas que imposibilitarían la entrada a un hombre normal.

Las piras siguieron multiplicándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y para cuando el sol ya alcanzaba su zénit el pueblo entero era bañado sin excepción por la luz de cientos de fogatas. Era como si la tierra hubiera generado otro sol. La niebla seguía acumulándose en el lindero del barranco y la distancia que la separaba de las casas parecía cubierta por lo que tenía de altura aquella pared de blanco. No era de sorprenderse que de todos trabajaran de forma aún más incansable para asegurar todo acceso posible.

Moraq, desde el centro, organizaba las brigadas de construcción, dispersándolas por todas las defensas. El viejo daba órdenes como si estuvieran en pleno combate. Incluso la actividad que provocaba en el pueblo se hubiera comparado con la desplegada en una batalla campal. Los hombres corrían de un lugar a otro portando material para más barricadas y fuegos, ninguno había que se quedara estático más de un minuto entero entre todo el caos de la construcción.

-¡Hacia el norte, cubran todos los accesos posibles!- le ordenó a una banda de trabajadores, que en seguida se puso en marcha- ¡Ustedes, repartan arpones, hachas, lo que les sirva para defenderse!-

-¡Padre!- surgió Asura de entre los recién despedidos pajes- ¡Aquí la tengo!- se descolgó del hombro la gran espada y se la puso enfrente.

Moraq se demoró un segundo en reaccionar ante el ofrecimiento, pero en tiempo de la situación pareció como si se hubiera tardado en decidirse toda una eternidad. Aunque Asura hubiera querido urgirlo, una sensación de respeto hacia el viejo le impidió decir palabra mientras, de nuevo, una retahíla de pensamientos pasaban por la mente del antaño guerrero. Siempre había querido ver aquella arma desenfundada, brillando como lo hacía cuando su padre la usaba para dar muerte a horrores sin nombre. Al final una mano firme y revitalizada, muy distinta a la que inspiraba la avanzada edad de Moraq, asió la empuñadura del arma, deslizando sus dedos por el pomo y rodeando el mango como si retomara riendas de una bestia dormida.

El brillo que emergió de los pliegos unidos de cuero fue como si hubiera esperado una eternidad para volver a la vida. El arma de un solo filo era tan grande como un torso humano y destallaba formando luces por toda su superficie. Extraños grabados había en la hoja, que rezaban una oración en un lenguaje desconocido y que codificaban, de alguna forma, el reflejo del metal sobre el arma. Aquello era todo lo que Asura se había imaginado en sus años de niñez que rodeaban a su padre y su poderosa arma.

-Ve al puesto en el sur- dijo el viejo sin quitarle la vista a su arma, que sostenía en alto- Y llévate esto- chasqueó los dedos para llamar a un paje que le entregó un montón de ganchos, improvisadas lanzas y arpones de pesca, todo envuelto en varios pliegos de cuerda gruesa y oscura. Asura se cargó las armas al hombro y se decidió a irse- Y una cosa más…- lo detuvo antes de partir. La mirada del veterano era dura y estoica- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- aseveró. Asura no pudo hacer más que asentir y desprenderse del anciano, que en seguida volvió a su tarea de organizar la defensa, ahora acompañando sus órdenes con gestos de la espada.

* * *

Como si fuera un ejército esperando una señal, ahora dada, la niebla por fin comenzó su avance sobre el pueblo. La gran pared se veía tan imponente como si el mismísimo mar estuviera avanzando sobre la posición de la urbe. Comenzó a inexorablemente tragarse la tierra a su paso mientras que su altura parecía acrecentarse aún más a medida que se acercaba al las afueras del área. Para cuando le faltaban un centenar de metros, aquella nube ya era a toda prueba más alta que cualquier edificio de la localidad. El avance de la blancura profunda fue anunciado por los gritos de sorpresa y de terror, que se mezclaron con la sensación creciente alarma y expectación que parecía poseer a todas las almas que podían ver aquella amenaza, sustancial pero intangible, que se cernía sobre ellos.

Asura se agarró firmemente del asta de su lanza mientras que las nubes por fin hacían contacto con los edificios sólidos. A su alrededor los hombres y jóvenes se miraban los unos a los otros con nerviosismo. En sus caras se notaba adrede una sensación de terror que no habían experimentado en todas sus vidas. Incluso Arch parecía absorto en el pensamiento de que a la brevedad iba a apostar su vida misma en la pelea. Pronto el sol pareció oscurecerse mientras la noche blanca se tragaba una a una las casas del poblado, luego las cuadras, y luego el conglomerado completo quedó sumido en las sombras. A todos entonces los embargó una sensación de suspenso y terror mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía gris e inescrutable. Aquellos, efectivamente, eran aldeanos, no guerreros.

La neblina por fin engulló todo el pueblo y sus alrededores. Cualquiera que hubiera podido alzarse sobre ella, no hubiera encontrado nada más que blancura. La sensación de estar siendo observado se volvió omnipresente, y un aire marino difícil de describir llenó todo con su tufo. Los cientos de fuegos que se habían mandado a encender demostraron su valor al cartografiar, de alguna forma, la forma original del pueblo a través de aquella blancura podrida. Las barricadas y las paredes de los edificios ya no se encontraban a la vista, pero los puntos rojizos de los fuegos indicaban de forma inequívoca sus posiciones. Los hombres de cada puesto se comunicaban con gritos o con movimientos de las lámparas y antorchas, repartidas por todas partes. Aquello confería una cierta sensación de seguridad, pero era un sentimiento tan frágil como el papel.

Asura pasó la mirada a cada uno de los diez individuos que se encontraban en su cruce. No le agradaba la sensación opresiva de la espera en su pecho, pero las comunicaciones les daban a entender que cuando menos aún no se había producido el ataque. Todos en aquel cruce de calles estaban igual, tensos, nerviosos a cualquier posible movimiento. Entre todos se cruzaban las miradas desde sus respectivos puestos para comprobar que estuviera ahí, que en definitiva no se habían acobardado.

Asura detestaba volverse, por miedo a descuidar la nada que tenía frente a sí, por el temor a ser atacado si apartaba la vista, pero la necesidad de tener que comprobar a sus compañeros era torturadora, y no quería pasar un segundo antes de tener que vérselas con la incertidumbre de no saber lo que tenía delante, y a su alrededor en conjunto. Sólo el fuego era amable con su sentido de la seguridad, sólo el brillo anaranjado le recordaba que estaba en un lugar relativamente a salvo, por ser simplemente el más alejado de la playa posible. Desde esa perspectiva no podía ni imaginarse qué debían de estar sintiendo aquellos apostados en el norte o el este, lugares más inmediatos al mar, y por lo tanto, supuestamente al invisible enemigo.

-Oigan…- los llamaron de otro lado de la calle. Era uno de los hombres que se encontraba en la esquina contraria- ¿Alguien sabe cómo son?-

-Ni idea- se encogieron de hombros la mayoría- Pero estoy seguro de que cuando los veamos los vamos a reconocer. Hasta entonces atentos-

-¿Cuántos creen que sean?-

-No importa. Basta con matar todos los que se pueda hasta que corran como perros callejeros-

-¿Y su tamaño? ¿No crees que deben ser gigantes?-

-Si fueran gigantes no utilizarían algo como esto para cubrirse… debe ser simplemente para asustarnos-

-… O para encubrir su gran tamaño-

-¡Esperen!- los interrumpió Arch, alzando una mano para hacer silencio- Escuchen…-

El ruido se hizo omnipresente de un momento a otro, aunque empezando como un suspiro en el aire, alcanzó una tonalidad que abarcó cada pequeño rincón del pueblo. Un sonido sordo y sonoro, como una vibración que hacía temblar hasta los huesos de forma poco placentera. A todos sin excepción se les heló la sangre al oír semejante cacofonía provenir de todas partes, sin ningún enfoque en específico, como si el enemigo estuviera en todas partes, a su alrededor, entre ellos… como si ya los hubiera matado a todos.

Asura se tapó los oídos después de que el ruido se hizo insoportable, bajo tanta presión llegó a creer que sus tímpanos iban a reventar. Los demás de su destacamento no estaban mejor. A su alrededor el polvo incluso llegó a saltar de las paredes, y un ruido de pequeños guijarros saltando de las cornisas, impulsados por la vibración de los edificios, acompasó aquel alarido de pesadilla.

* * *

El ataque comenzó de repente y con celeridad. En un instante los edificios reventaron y los fuegos comenzaron a apagarse. Al principio ocurrió una vez, pero luego pasaron más, y más; la cantidad de destrucción que aquellas invisibles amenazas podían causar en menos de un minuto ascendió a cuadras enteras. Al ruido del rudimentario concreto rompiéndose y las vigas partiéndose como astillas le siguieron los gritos y la oscuridad. Sonidos animales, como cantos de ballenas distorsionados por algún dispositivo biológico de terrible funcionamiento, comenzaron una retahíla de ruido que parecía acentuar el gran tamaño de las monstruosidades que rondaban sueltas entre las casas.

Todo el grupo de Asura sintió al mismo tiempo un escalofrío al verse inmersos en aquella harmonía infernal que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Los combates parecían estar tanto cerca como lejos. En todos lados se escuchaban los golpes, los deslaves, y el característico sonido de los edificios al romperse como si fueran casas de paja frente a una estampida. Sobraba decir que la tensión, palpable del aire, aumentaba con cada una de estas asonancias. No se necesitaba ser sabio para saber que, de seguir con ello, pronto el miedo los rompería.

-Mierda…- se lamentó Asura volteando de un lado a otro mientras el caos de sonidos se reproducía sin pausa- ¿Qué hacemos?-

Todos compartieron la mirada. Aunque no se hablaron, la respuesta de que la misma idea pasaba por sus mentes era más que inminente. Aquellas miradas tenían miedo a la expectación, a la realidad, al descubrimiento de su insignificancia ante un problema de ese tamaño. Pero sobre todo le temían a la oscuridad, al blanco opaco que precedía seguramente a la muerte. Sus camaradas ya no hacían ruido desde sus posiciones a los lados o en los tejados. Quizás ya habían advertido el peligro y habían huido, o sólo eran cobardes; o quizás todos estaban muertos. En cualquier caso no ayudaban a mejorar la atmósfera.

Asura se tranquilizaba diciéndose a sí mismo que era la posición más segura de la que podían prescindir. Que podían escapar fácilmente de tornarse todo muy peligroso. Aunque alguna clase de código inherente de compañerismo mantenía a los hombres en sus lugares, estaba claro que era la ilusión de seguridad lo que en realidad mantenía a flote aquella posición. Las antorchas seguían alumbrando, pero esta vez la expectación era sólo de saber cuál se apagaría primero, anunciando la llegada del enemigo.

Los sonidos de pelea y los gritos de los hombres siguieron oyéndose hasta que aparentemente todo el pueblo había sido destrozado. Así continuó por espacio de dos minutos cuando de pronto se volvió a calmar. El silencio se tragó todo. La escena, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, se volvió aún más incómoda que antes. La incertidumbre y la tensión encontraron aquella pausa excelente para nutrirse en los corazones de todos ¿Ya había acabado la batalla? ¿Habían ganado? ¿Estarían aquellas cosas muertas entre las casas, distendidas en las calles junto a sus orgullosos batidores?

-Hey- rompió Arch con el silencio de tal forma que todos se sobresaltaron, como si las voces humanas desencajaran en aquella neblina- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-No lo sé…- musitó Asura mientras escrutaba la neblina alrededor del fuego- Pero estoy seguro que no es buena señal-

-¿Y si investigamos?- apuntó con su arma hacia la calle de enfrente. Al muro de contención que habían levantado a toda prisa con tablas y vigas… Todos tragaron saliva ante la perspectiva de ir.

-Está bien…- contestó uno de los hombres- Ve tú-

-¿Y por qué yo?- se quejó Arch.

-Por que tú diste la idea-

-¡No soy nada rápido y lo saben! No podría volver a tiempo si la cosa se complicara…- hubo una pausa.

-Bien. Que valla Tol. Él es mandadero- se volvieron al chico que había en la esquina contraria- Él corre rápido. Podrá volver a nosotros si encuentra peligro-

-¿Yo…?- se mortificó el chico en su lugar. Estuvo a punto de contestar algo pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya lo habían empujado al frente del grupo- ¡Esperen, no me manden, por favor!-

-Tranquilo- Asura le puso una mano en el hombro- Seguiremos aquí cuando vuelvas. Sólo sube al muro y echa un vistazo ¿quieres?-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Sí- le respondió Arch- No es como si pudiéramos orientarnos en esta cosa, de todos modos-

-Está bien…- suspiró Tol en aceptación- Pero quiero una antorcha-

Como si fuera algo prohibido, sacaron una antorcha con bastante reticencia, esperando que, en cuanto la desprendieran algo les saltara encima. El silencio seguía siendo omnipresente, pero esta vez parecía actuar como algo tranquilizante en vez de amedrentador. La idea de que quizás habían ganado les pesaba mucho en los corazones, y al parecer se comenzaba a asentar en su racionalidad. Una vez le entregaron a Tol el fuego, el chico se comportó más confianzudo en separarse del grupo.

Envalentonado por el brillo tranquilizador del fuego, se aventuró hacia lo desconocido. Su forma no tardó en desaparecer entre la blancura, y el brillo de su antorcha se difuminó, más no se perdió por completo, siendo el único marcador de su cuidadoso avance. Tol continuó a tientas, comprobado cada paso antes de afianzar su posición. El chico no tardó en encontrar el muro, y, por el movimiento del fuego, en comenzar a treparlo. Aunque todavía sostenía su arpón en una mano, avanzó por la pared de maderos con bastante soltura. Pronto quedó claro que se encontraba en el filo de la barricada.

-¿Puedes ver algo?- le gritó Arch- Tol, dime qué puedes ver-

-No parece que halla movimiento- le respondió el chico agitando la antorcha de un lado a otro- Creo que está todo libre…-

* * *

No pudo ni terminar la frase cuando el ruido característico que hacía un animal herido, pero diez veces de peor entonación, se oyó detrás de la barrera. Todos se paralizaron mientras un hedor a miedo inundaba la atmósfera, ya que aquella no había sido otra que la tonada de un odio y un salvajismo inconcebibles… Entonces, en un segundo, todo el mundo se convulsionó en lo que pareció ser una arremetida tremenda. La pared de madera se desprendió de forma violenta mientras ambos, chico y antorcha, volaban por los aires acompañados por una tonelada de basura indiscriminadamente reducida a astillas.

-¡Corran!- gritó Arch a todo pulmón mientras los pasos atrabancados de una forma titánica hacían el eco característico que tenía su cuerpo al lanzarse a la carga.

-¡Esperen!- los urgió Asura, dándose la vuelta mientras gritaba- ¡Tol sigue ahí!-

Todos se volvieron, conteniendo el aliento mientras una figura se hacía presente en los límites de la calle imponiendo su gran sombra en la oscuridad, aún más siniestra que la blancura que provocaba. Asura no esperó a que alguien más actuara. Podría ser simple valor o su capacidad innata de ser imprudente, pero de forma instintiva ya corría contra la monstruosa silueta que comenzaba a recortarse al final de la calle.

Apenas pasar de la luz, se dio cuenta de que unos ojos lo miraban, por encima de su altura; encima de los tejados incluso. La simple altura desde la cual se le estaba estudiando le daba vértigos. Se obligó a seguir corriendo mientras que a ambos lados de su carrera sentía cómo las piedras saltaban y se revolvían en vuelo, lloviendo cual granizo lascivo y desgarrador. La sombra amenazante se cernió sobre él en lo que pareció ser un ataque frontal. Asura, de forma instintiva, serpenteó mientras sentía el aliento de algo monstruoso pasar a su lado una y otra vez. En cada ataque sentía cómo saltaba el suelo, y se sacudía con la brutal fuerza de las acometidas. Cuando se alzó en una banqueta y logró quitarse de en medio, pudo sentir con excelente lujo de detalle el edificio detrás de él saltar por los aires, dejando caer una lluvia de graba y pedazos de roca sobre su ser. De todas formas se obligó a seguir avanzando, ignorando los golpes en medida de sus capacidades, hasta llegar con el atrapado chico.

Como supuso, Tol no estaba muerto, pero sí se empeñaba en gritar mientras trataba de quitarse una pesada viga de encima. Asura no precisó de palabras para hacerle entender que había vuelto por él; bastó con remover la viga de su ser para que el chico saliera corriendo cual alma que lleva el diablo. No hubo agradecimiento ni nada, tampoco es que fuera necesario perder el tiempo en uno. Tol movió los pies tan rápido que pareció volar, y en menos que un parpadeo abarcó la distancia entre sus camaradas y el monstruo, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Asura intentó emprender la huida con él, pero evidentemente lo dejaron atrás como si ni siquiera lo intentara. La cosa no fue tras él de inmediato por que aparentemente, en su arranque de violencia, se había quedado atorada en la estructura del edificio y forcejeaba con vigor para soltarse. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que la casa cediera y dejara aquel horror libre de asesinarlo con el menor de los esfuerzos. Asura apretó el paso tanto como pudo, pero de pronto se precipitó a tierra, antes de llegar al fuego. En su descuido había tropezado con un tablón. No pudo ver a sus camaradas, pero supuso lo obvio de inmediato; se incorporó otra vez mientras a su espalda el sonido de algo resquebrajándose lo llenaba de angustia y desesperación, y volvió a tomar camino.

Asura no fue afortunado esta vez. Algo lo tomó por la cintura y lo levantó del suelo como si fuera un simple muñeco. El chico se esforzó en gritar lo más frenéticamente que pudo, pero por dentro la única idea que dominaba su mente era que ya había muerto. Intentó librarse de él con uñas y dientes, pero su captor no pareció ni sentirlo. El tentáculo que lo sostenía serpenteó en el aire mientras parecía agradarle la sensación de que su presa le ofreciera resistencia. Asura contuvo las ganas de vomitar con cada sacudida mientras seguía luchando en vano por librarse. De pronto el agarre se apretó como una prensa hasta que Asura creyó que iba a morir de semejante presión, pero para su fortuna, otra vez activa, la muerte aún no lo había señalado.

De la luz amarillenta de la fogata se lanzó, cual ave de presa sobre su comida, un proyectil alargado que impactó directamente en la superficie del tentáculo. El apéndice, sintiendo el dolor, se contrajo de forma instintiva mientras su poseedor soltaba un chillido que tanto comunicó como transmitió dolor. Asura fue empapado en un icor negro, pegajoso e indescriptiblemente pestilente, mientras se veía repentinamente volando por los aires, libre por completo de la prisión, pero carente de todo control hasta estrellarse sin ninguna precaución contra el suelo. Mientras rodaba para suavizar el azotón, Asura agradeció la sensación de caer al piso más que aquella de volar a merced de un depredador, como una cachetada en la cara que lo regresara a la realidad.

Asura volvió a incorporarse mientras tomaba de la nada algo con lo cual defenderse. Resultó ser un bastón, o una astilla bastante larga, tanto así como su brazo. Con una inspección más detallada notó que en realidad sus compañeros no habían huido, como había pensado, sino que habían optado por el escondite para emboscar a la bestia… o al menos eso quiso creerlo. En cualquier caso agradeció más que en mente a aquellos que se habían quedado, aún arriesgando sus vidas, por su causa.

A su paso hacia el círculo de luz, dos arpones más fueron lanzados, uno pasó de largo el objetivo, y el otro impactó en lo que parecía ser el grueso de la criatura, soltando otro chillido de lastimera tonalidad. Entonces ninguno tuvo que esperar mucho para oír la orden de retirada y emprender la huida. Aquello estaba destinado a amedrentar a su adversario, no a enfrentarlo directamente, y no iban a presionar a su suerte. Pero desgraciadamente su imprudente ataque relámpago sólo logró encabronar a la bestia.

* * *

Los sonidos del combate llegaron a sus oídos nuevamente, dejando de lado el descanso de aquella sinfonía de destrucción para reanudarla en todo su esplendor. Esta vez la cercanía del combate y la demoledora fuerza de los quejidos de aquellos quienes no podían ser salvados de una muerta horrible fueron más abrumadores al oírse desde todas direcciones, y en una cercanía que helaba la sangre con la cacofonía, terriblemente dispuesta en lo que antaño parecía ser el lugar más distante del combate.

Mientras Asura y sus camaradas corrían calle abajo pudieron oír el rugido de rabia asesina del monstruo a sus espaldas. El terror siguió siendo hostigado por el resto de las fuerzas en los techos sin mayor efecto que arrancarle más quejidos. La bestia, sin embargo, no toleró aquella afrenta demasiado tiempo y cargó contra uno de los edificios en las esquinas, convirtiendo en astillas su estructura de la brutal arremetida. Los hombres se dejaron oír en sus intentos desesperados de huir, pero aquella cosa había entrado en un frenesí asesino difícil de debatir, y en cuestión de segundos se introdujo de cuerpo completo en la cuadra, reduciendo a polvo todo a su paso. Hombres y estructuras por igual.

Asura y su grupo no tardaron en comprender que pronto serían víctimas de aquella matanza desenfrenada si no tomaban otro rumbo. Mala suerte que, así como si hubieran confiado demasiado en sus inherentes habilidades de entendimiento tácito hasta ahora demostrado, el grupo se dispersó en diferentes direcciones por las calles más cercanas. Asura no se percató de que los demás ya no lo seguían hasta no ver la cara de Arch del otro lado de una esquina, justo a punto de desaparecer. Antes siquiera de que hubiera deseado unirse a su amigo, la criatura emergió de entre los restos de la demolida cuadra, llenando la intersección con su gigantesco cuerpo y una nube negra de polvo.

Ni Asura ni sus camaradas pudieron moverse mientras la abominación les daba la espalda, aparentemente ignorándolos. Ninguno imaginó que el propósito de aquello era mucho muy distinto del de simplemente dejarlos en paz. En seguida el monstruo se volvió sobre su eje, un manojo de cuando menos dos decenas de tentáculos se asió fuertemente de los miembros restantes del grupo. Asura casi cae en aquella red maliciosa de movimientos peristálticos de no ser por que en último segundo una fuerza desconocida lo derribó a tierra. El resto de los hombres, que no fueron advertidos, quedaron irremediablemente atrapados entre las ondulantes formas de tentáculos, que en seguida se dieron a la tarea de descuartizar a sus víctimas.

Asura se quedó paralizado mientras oía los gritos de sus compañeros siendo despedazados en poder de aquella cosa. Tantos movimientos, tanto ruido de gente muriendo, tanta sangre, tanta muerte… aquel espectáculo se pudo haber robado su cordura si lo viera a plena luz, pero de nuevo su misterioso salvador lo sacó de aquella escena a toda velocidad. En poco tiempo Asura pudo reaccionar como para saber quién era aquel que le había evitado la muerte.

Tol tiraba de él con ahínco y no cesaba de correr mientras lo cargaba como un fardo de oficio. Asura no supo si agradecerle o llorar por lo que acababa de ver. Estaba destrozado por dentro. Su razón se aferraba a los resquicios de que lo que había visto no era real; su racionalismo no alcanzaba a concebir que hubiera presenciado semejante escena y siguiera con vida. Los sentimientos se encontraban, chocaban, y se despedazaban de formas poco imaginables hasta ese entonces. Tal vez se hubiera puesto a reír por lo irónico de la situación de no ser por que en su cabeza pesaba la sombra de los últimos momentos de Arch antes de ser aplastado por aquella monstruosidad. Por primera vez en su vida, Asura sintió que la indiferencia y apatía eran la única salida de aquel torbellino de sensaciones.

* * *

Los pulmones de Asura se llenaron de fuego a medida que intentaba seguir el paso de su joven acompañante. En su camino encontraron más hombres de las demás posiciones, todos en el mismo o peor estado que ellos. Algunos incluso eran transportados en improvisadas camillas. Semejantes visiones no daban buenas señales de cómo progresaba la lucha en las afueras, pero ninguno se detuvo a dar noticias de cómo estaba en otras partes. Todos corrían a través de un cauce imaginario hacia curiosamente el mismo destino.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entraran en la amplia plaza central, donde la gran pira del viejo traspasaba la neblina con ahínco. Para su sorpresa, o no tanto, mucha más gente había tenido la idea de llegar hasta ahí desde los repartidos combates. Los cuerpos procedentes de toda el área circundante del pueblo se agolpaban a medida que intentaban encontrar espacio, cosa que en esos momentos dejaba de sobrar. Los gritos y distintos sonidos de un hospital parecían amainar a medida que las patrullas regresaban a la única plaza fuerte del pueblo para, desesperadamente, aferrarse a la vida.

Asura cayó al piso apenas se hubo sentido seguro entre el gentío. Tol pareció entenderlo, pero siguió tirando de él, casi arrastrándolo, hasta haber encontrado al viejo. Moraq, cuando pudieron hallarlo, se encontraba de frente al fuego, a una distancia que pocos considerarían prudente de las brazas. En una mano llevaba la larga espada, brillando en rojo por las llamas, en la otra su amuleto de plata. El anciano guerrero parecía elevar algunas plegarias mientras se distanciaba de la escena a su alrededor. Su cabeza, ligeramente inclinada, pronunciaba palabras ininteligibles que parecían, de alguna forma, darle fuerza a su espíritu.

_Os invoco, Dioses de la Noche_

_Junto con vosotros, llamo a la Noche, a la Mujer Cubierta_

_Llamo al anochecer, durante la Medianoche y por la Mañana_

_Mi Dios y mi Diosa, llorad sobre mí_

_Me yergo, no puedo tumbarme_

_Ni durante la noche ni por el día._

_Mi júbilo es pesar y mi alegría el lamento._

_¡Levantaos! ¡Grandes Dioses! ¡Oíd mis gritos!_

_¡Obtened justicia! ¡Fijaos en mis modos!_

Si más palabras, y con una tremenda energía, el viejo arrojó el talismán a las llamas. Nadie que lo viera pudo comprender el significado de dichos actos hasta que el mismo fuego comenzó a cambiar. La pieza de plata se deshizo entre los haces de luz y de ella comenzaron a surgir lo que indiscutiblemente era más luminosidad, pero de un color y textura ya no protectoras ni melancólicas, sino innegablemente reparadores.

La luz blanquecina poco a poco devoró el fuego que la consumía, a medida que el talismán iba ganando temperatura entre los tizones de carbón más profundos y calientes. Al final algo tan brillante y tan cálido como el perdido sol dominó la escena, y las tinieblas que causaba la neblina retrocedieron evidentemente hasta despejar la plaza por completo, como un espacio en una caverna de retorcidas maquinaciones. Todos se volvieron al ver la claridad regresada a la escena, y apreciaron el momento de paz que les ofrecía el fulgor del centro sin poder explicárselo, tanto como los que se encontraban frente a la misma transmutada pira.

-Me temo que es tiempo de resistir aquí- se volvió Moraq levantando la voz por encima del estruendo de destrucción, hablando como el rayo en cielo descubierto- ¡Levanten de nuevo las defensas! ¡No abandonen el círculo de luz y todo maleficio del enemigo será deshecho! ¡Deprisa, hombres, si quieren ver otro día!-

Atendiendo a las órdenes, los hombres comenzaron a preparar toda posible fortificación alrededor de la plaza, presurosos. El viejo, impasible sin embargo, se volvió hacia los chicos, los únicos que no se habían movido. Ambos estaban cubiertos de polvo, contusiones leves, y, en parte, de sangre seca de sus camaradas. Ninguno de los dos presentaba, sin embargo, la menor vacilación en obedecer cuando les fuera encomendado.

Moraq les sostuvo la mirada lo suficiente como para hacer la pregunta más que obvia. En aquella luz se veía a la vez aterrador e imponente, como si algo dentro de él, largo tiempo aletargado, hubiera resucitado. Asura no se movió, pero Tol, captando otro mensaje, se retiró en el acto, aunándose rápidamente a ayudar a la improvisación de las defensas. Solos ya padre e hijo se mantuvieron mirando durante un largo momento. La luz plateada de la hoguera no parecía menguar, sino al revés, dándole, junto con el ruido del pueblo al ser destruido, un toque dramático a la escena. En cierto sentido todo aquello, con tanta quietud al centro de tanto movimiento, se veía como una entrega ritual y tácita más que como un refugio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó por fin Moraq, consiente de que nadie podría oírlos con todo el sonido de la destrucción. Asura pensó, en su postura gallarda como era, contra la luz del fuego, en lo que diría, palabra por palabra, antes de responder.

-¿Crees que podamos…?- preguntó el muchacho, dando a entender el final de la frase. Temía que si la completaba, volvería a oír los gritos de los hombres que habían muerto delante de él.

-Si lo hacemos, tienes mi permiso de ir a la ciudad. Te lo prometo…- desvió la mirada para ocultar su desdén a tal posibilidad, pero resignado a aceptarla de todos modos- De lo contrario tendrás una oportunidad. UNA- le puso una mano en el hombro para atraerlo hacia sí y susurrarle al oído la última frase que diría a su hijo- No la desperdicies…-

Sobraron más explicaciones, o al menos ninguno de los dos deseó tanto oírlas como darlas. En breve las disposiciones que se pudieron procurar estuvieron hechas para la defensa, y una barrera indistinta de obstáculos penosamente construida se había levantado alrededor del perímetro. El ruido de los combates había cesado para dar paso a una completa cacofonía de edificios siendo tirados como pasto frente a una ventisca. Por todas partes lo que quedaba de los defensores regresaban al centro en iguales o peores condiciones que aquellos que ya yacían ahí.

El torrente de heridos y rezagados era apabullante, pero la gente de sana constitución, o al menos no tan decaída, se conservaba en números suficientes como para dar una buena imagen a la última barrera. Al enemigo, sin embargo, no pareció importarle mucho el aspecto de la defensa cuando los sonidos de la demolición se acercaron lo suficiente como para que hasta el oído más inexperto pudiera emplazarlos en las esquinas más inmediatas a las defensas.

* * *

Sorpresivamente volvió a imperar el silencio. Una pausa para lo que sería el tercer acto de aquella obra de batalla y muerte. Esta vez la reticencia era tan grave que se podían oír literalmente las sombras desplazarse. Sobraba decir que esta vez la defensa no era como las otras. Un poder latía en ella, una esencia diferente que suscitaba la presencia de energías dañinas para el enemigo. Algo que esta vez daba más seguridad y consuelo ante la oscuridad que la mera presencia de la luz; la promesa de que todo lo inhumano que se atreviese a hoyar los terrenos sagrados sería purgado.

Asura se asió fuertemente de su nueva arma, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se cerraban sobre el asta de madera. Era una de las pocas jabalinas de caza que no habían sido ya lanzadas o destrozadas junto con sus compañeros. El recuerdo de lo que pasaría si eran atrapados o perdían era suficiente motivación para no dejar que aquello se diera a toda costa. Prefería morir que tener que experimentar en carne propia lo que había visto apenas una hora atrás…

No pudo continuar pensando. Algo en la neblina palpitó de forma pronunciada, anunciando el movimiento de un cuerpo pesado a mucha velocidad. Todos al instante se volvieron a la fuente del ruido, pero ya había desaparecido. Otra vez algo intentó hoyar la luz, pero se arrepintió, justo detrás de donde se habían vuelto a ver. En la oscuridad comenzó a crecer una fuerte expectación, y la respiración acompasada de pulmones no hechos para el aire se dejó oír entre la tensión que los movimientos enemigos levantaban.

-¡No teman!- los tranquilizaba Moraq- Sigan juntos y nada podrá rompernos-

Otro movimiento; los murmullos sobre que estaban rodeados por quizás una decena se volvieron cada vez más insistentes. Otro movimiento; algo exhaló un aire de tufo marino que inundó el espacio libre, como si les susurrara cosas al oído de cada uno sobre qué los aguardaba más allá de la sombra, listo para hacerse con sus cuerpos, y, peor aún, con sus almas imperecederas. Otro sonido, seco, crujiente; las miradas se tornaron nerviosas entre sí, al pensar en la veloz y violenta acometida de un enemigo aún invisible…

Entonces comenzó; como un rayo de tormenta la primer criatura abandonó por fin su cobertura, gruñendo un ruido gutural y de tantas tonalidades agolpadas que resultaba dañino al oído. Lo siguiente que llegó a la escena fue el sonido de su cuerpo abalanzándose contra la barrera, destrozándola en grandes astillas, que volaron hacia el infinito, golpeando o incluso empalando gente. Todos se volvieron hacia donde provenía el ataque en un esfuerzo de ayudar a la resistencia, pero ninguno estuvo preparado para la visión de pesadilla que los acometió al volverse contra su enemigo.

La forma alargada del monstruo era más alta que la mayoría de las casas, y no era de extrañarse que hubiera podido destruir la barrera con relativa facilidad. Su lomo, curvado hacia el frente como el de un jabalí, rezumaba de manchas luminosas que giraban para enfocar todo el movimiento a su alrededor. Aquellos puntos blancos en su piel, exentos de toda pureza o sentimiento tranquilizador, se movían como si no tuvieran órbitas, todo a lo ancho y largo del frente de la bestia. Seis pliegues de músculos negros, parecidos a aletas, sostenían a aquel tanque de guerra biológico mientras que al final de su anatomía pendían siempre en movimiento tentáculos de diferentes formas y tamaños, algunos incluso terminados en apéndices parecidos a manos deformes y de anatomía imposible. Todo su cuerpo no reflejaba nada. Su piel rugosa, adaptada para las profundidades del océano, absorbía por completo el color de su alrededor, creando la ilusión óptica de estar rodeada de sombras.

Las reacciones al ver a semejante horror fueron varias. Los más cercanos, obviamente no esperando tener que vérselas con algo así, corrieron en un arranque puro de terror. Otros intentaron intimidarlo, pero a la perspectiva de la criatura, los humanos no eran superiores a hormigas. Monstruos de ese tipo no llevan menos que milenios de vagar en profundidades desconocidas para el hombre, por lo que pocas cosas podían causar un pavor real en aquel leviatán de pesadilla.

La estampida de aterrorizados aldeanos, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente grande como para amenazar con traer el caos a toda la defensa. La criatura, quizás atolondrada por seguir todo el movimiento o confiada en que su presencia haría correr aquellas almas pavorosas, no se movió de su lugar; dedicándose a escudriñar su confuso derredor. Fue así como no advirtió que una figura no corría, sino que avanzaba de forma pausada y tranquila, apartando gente con relativa facilidad mientras se abría paso por la multitud.

* * *

La espada de Moraq producía un pequeño reguero de chispas al raspar el suelo con su filo. La vista del anciano, contrario al de las pavorosas expresiones de su alrededor, reflejaba una dureza y un odio que despertaban igual que brazas de una gran hoguera; listas para crecer y consumirlo todo. Moraq avanzó contra corriente como si no ofrecieran resistencia, y antes de que la criatura lo enfocara ya tomaba buen paso para acometer… aquella bestia estúpida no logró verlo a tiempo.

Con un tajo descendente, que dio un brillo espectral a la espada, Moraq descargó el odio de un veterano sobre su mortal enemigo. El arma, brillante como la gran luz que alumbraba todo, proyectó una sombra antinatural del viejo al atravesar la carne del monstruo con un solo y poderoso tajo. La criatura retrocedió chillando su agonía mientras un líquido negro salpicaba a ambos, guerrero y arma, para despertarlos a su pasado violento. Todos en ese momento, hubieran sido acobardados o no, se volvieron para observar el combate tan desigual y sin embargo tan inspirador.

Moraq no retrocedió, ni siquiera movió un músculo. Impulsado por una disciplina marcial, el viejo siguió detenidamente a la criatura con la vista mientras esta se recuperaba del estado de choque que le había provocado la sorpresa y volvía a la carga. Pareciera que quería arroyarlo, pero antes de hacer contacto con él, el monstruo se volvió sobre su lomo y tendió sus apéndices prensiles para desgarrarlo en pedazos.

Moraq se movió rápido, y, haciendo ondear la espada, amputó cuanta carne quisiera tomarlo. La bestia se distanció de nuevo, y rodeando en círculos a su oponente, comenzó a gruñir en un lenguaje extraño, imposible de comprender para los hombres. Moraq, no se intimidó por esta gesto, mas siguió al horrible ser con la punta de su espada, manteniendo siempre la guardia en alto.

Ambos se contemplaron mientras se rodeaban. Moraq con impasible mirada, esperando el momento justo, mantenía el arma en alto, mientras que su monstruoso enemigo, con un atisbo de conciencia en sus terribles globos oculares, intentaba estudiar los movimientos de su presa… No pasó mucho para que el silencio quedara roto. La última jabalina, la que no se había quebrado ni gastado, voló de manos de Asura, silbando al cortar el aire.

La punta de la lanza se incrustó densamente en el costado del monstruo. Éste, irguiéndose sobre sus patas traseras, liberó en un rugido todo el odio y sorpresa del dolor inusitado. Su lomo se descompuso en flagelos rematados en colmillos largos y puntiagudos como agujas, y de las entrañas cavernosas de esas probóscides surgió un alarido de considerable impresión que provocó que todos los que no habían corrido hasta entonces se echaran hacia atrás.

Poco les sirvió correr. En ese instante otro par de monstruos saltaron dentro de la circunferencia, y comenzaron a repartir muerte a todo lo que tenían a su alcance. La brutalidad salvaje llegó de improvisto al campo despejado, y nada pudo detenerla esta vez. Moraq no podía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Los gritos de desesperación no cesaron y se volvieron incluso más frenéticos que en suma de toda la lucha mientras que ambas monstruosidades mataban a placer a los aldeanos enloquecidos de terror. No quedaba ya a dónde huir, ni siquiera dónde refugiarse. Sólo quedaba morir.

* * *

La criatura se volvió hacia su agresor mientras desprendía las mandíbulas de nuevo para engullirlo. Asura no logró poner en funcionamiento su cuerpo antes de que la criatura pudiera enfocarlo y mandar tras él sus tentáculos descuartizadores. De nuevo, el chico comenzó a volar por los aires, esta vez en dirección al conducto de alimento de la bestia. Los dientes se desplegaron de frente a él, y un tufo de cuerpos y pescado indescriptible casi lo hace vomitar. El tentáculo lo bajó hacia aquel agujero donde en breves momentos Asura no sería ni siquiera una forma anatómicamente reconocible. Contra toda posibilidad, hubiera muerto de no ser por que no sólo él había aprovechado la distracción…

Un gancho se asió detrás de la criatura, halando fuertemente una cuerda a su final. Las manos firmes de Moraq impulsaron el resto de su cuerpo hacia la cima de la bestia mientras que ésta se desprendía de su bocado con un gruñido de molestia. El azotón que la bestia le propinó contra el suelo por poco provoca que Asura se desmayara, rodando sobre su cuerpo para tratar de aminorar el impacto.

Lo que Asura no pudo ver, por medio perder la conciencia, fue a su padre, en toda su gloria de guerrero, dominando el lomo de la criatura, apartando los tentáculos que se disponían a tirarlo con el filo de su arma. Moraq se deslizó hacia el frente, hacia las bocas mientras que el monstruo se sacudía violentamente por librarse de él. La abominación pataleaba, saltaba y se contorsionaba, pero el viejo ya tenía completo control sobre ella. En breves momentos el veterano amputó una tras otra las tapaderas de las diferentes bocas del monstruo, haciendo volar pedazos de carne semejantes a torsos humanos ataviados de colmillos rotos y alaridos agónicos de su enemigo.

El monstruo trastabilló dejando caer regueros de su sangre por todo el lugar. Intentó alejarse de la luz, pero Moraq no se lo permitió. Le guerrero conectó un tajo vertical contra uno de los globos oculares de la criatura, y esta, soltando un alarido de pena y terror, desorientada del dolor, dio media vuelta y cargó ciegamente contra la fogata. Moraq casi fue derribado por el arranque del ser, pero se asió fuertemente a una de las heridas abiertas de la monstruosidad, lo que provocó un nuevo quejido.

El monstruo ganó velocidad. El suelo debajo de él se desplazó de forma apabullante mientras el viejo se esforzaba por no soltarse. Parecía que, enceguecido por las heridas, el aberrante ser se dirigía directamente contra el fuego. Moraq, aún viendo llegar la pira a su cara, no se soltó de su contrincante. En vez, trepó por las heridas que había abierto en la rugosa piel hasta situarse ante la cima del monstruo de nuevo. La criatura chocó estrepitosamente contra el fuego, soltando un torbellino de chispas a su alrededor acompañado de los más terribles alaridos oídos en él hasta el momento.

Moraq, viento el predicamento de su enemigo, aprovechó para subir hasta la cima del monstruo de nuevo. Esta vez no demoró ni un segundo, y, convertido en una sombra alargada por las llamas danzantes, insertó la espada y la hundió hasta la empuñadura en el cuerpo de su enemigo. El monstruo se debatió por un momento, alzando sus patas delanteras y doblándose hacia atrás en lo que parecía una hazaña de contorsionismo imposible en su anatomía. Todos sus tentáculos se agitaron caóticamente y de sus entrañas emergió un alarido de tonada imposible, contrahecho para las leyes de la acústica natural; un grito de muerte.

El monstruo se desplomó como un pilar al caer y Moraq, esta vez vencido por el terrible azotón, se desprendió de su adversario y fue abrasado por las llamas, desapareciendo al instante entre la blancura. Asura, que pudo ver esto último con una mente acuosa, quiso llorar, gritar, entrar a la hoguera para sacarlo, pero su cuerpo no podía hacer nada. Tanta melancolía, tanta emoción queriendo salir, reprimida por una verdad inquebrantable que le imponía su cuerpo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue soltar unas impotentes lágrimas por el heroísmo que acababa de presenciar. Una batalla pírrica en la que en realidad nunca habían tenido esperanza de ganar. Con razón el viejo le había dado permiso de ser soldado…

Los aldeanos comenzaron a abandonar la posición por el agujero que había abierto el primer monstruo, tratando de alejarse de toda costa del par de enemigos, que no habían parado de matar todo en su camino desde que habían llegado. Asura gritó lo más alto que pudo, pero nadie se detuvo a recogerlo. Para ellos, él ya estaba muerto. Por un momento creyó que lo dejarían ahí, solo, pero en ese preciso momento una mano asió al joven por detrás.

El desconocido lo incorporó en la medida de lo posible, lo cual sólo pudo ser recargarlo sobre su hombro. Aunque Asura lo hubiera agradecido, la visión de su padre cayendo en las llamas le llenó la mente de un instinto violento que lo obligó a debatirse de forma terrible para deshacerse de su otrora salvador. Hubiera podido librarse fácilmente, de no ser por que sus nervios apenas y ganaban de nuevo control de su cuerpo, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue manotear inútilmente mientras unos brazos se cerraban sobre su torso.

-Cálmate- le susurró una voz conocida- No puedes hacer anda por él ¡está muerto!-

-¡No!- le espetó Asura con la poca voz que le quedaba- ¡Déjame sacarlo!-

Asura recobró parcialmente el control de su brazo y le propinó un codazo en pleno rostro a su captor. El desconocido retrocedió, aturdido por el golpe, cubriéndose la cara con la manos para tratar de mitigar el dolor. Asura se desprendió de él, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo casi en seguida mientras seguía de forma dolorosa, pues hasta sus ojos parecían afectados, al sujeto con la mirada. El chico no podía ser mayor que él, y sus quejidos delataban una pena más allá de la simple molestia física… Asura no tardó en reconocerlo, simplemente por mirar el baño de escombros que lo cubría, y las marcas de mallugaduras y golpes que sólo se pudieron haber obtenido al escapar de un edificio en plena acción de ser derribado: era Arch.

-¡Arch!- exclamó Asura mientras intentaba torpemente ponerse de pie- ¡Estás vivo!-

-¡Claro que estoy vivo!- se quejó el muchacho- Vengo a sacarte de aquí-

-No puedo irme sin mi padre- protestó Asura sobre el ruido de la matanza- ¡Tenemos que sacarlo!-

-No queda tiempo para eso- aseveró con tristeza mientras lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad- Si no nos vamos ahora, no saldremos de aquí con vida-

-¡Espera!- se deshizo de él, ganando algo más de control sobre el cuerpo- No me iré sin él, no me importa que esté muerto…-

No pudo acabar la frase pues se dio cuenta de que algo entre la madera ardiente se movió con brusquedad. Al principio ambos palidecieron, pensando en que quizás las bestias que sobraban estaban a punto de caerles encima. El cadáver del primer monstruo se consumía y humeaba como si fuera algo más flamable de lo que en realidad era. Quedaba claro que aquel no era un fuego normal desde que se había tornado plateado, pero lo que emergió de entre las brasas vivas y voraces los dejó mudos de asombro.

Moraq, con molestias, dejó a un lado todos los trozos de madera incendiada que había en su amino mientras abandonaba el fuego sin ningún rasguño. El viejo tenía probablemente el hombro roto, pero su rostro reflejaba una paz que poco podían interpretar sus dos observadores. Aquel veterano profesaba una dedicación al arte de matar que era poco probable que una simple lesión que no fuera externa lo detuviera por completo. En verdad era un hombre impresionante.

Las palabras sobraban. En aquel instante los hechos en dejaban muy corta a la ficción. Aún parecía imposible que pudiera sobrevivir a algo así y, más aún, haber derrotado a semejante abominación. La leyenda, al convertirse en realidad, absorbió todo con una gloria tangible. Asura, con lo deleitado que estaba, ni siquiera se percató de que la matanza terrible había cesado… y eso para nada era buena señal.

-¡Corran!- gritó desesperadamente el viejo, rompiendo con toda la escena como un cristal al precipitarse sobre el piso- ¡Corran!-

En cuestión de segundos la realidad volvió a acabar con la ficción, y dos sombras más de criaturas monstruosas, enrojecidas e hinchadas de la sangre que habían derramado, aparecieron detrás del fuego. En ese instante el miedo volvió a tragarse aquel resquicio de luz y templanza optimista que el resplandor de una victoria había provocado. No, aquello no tenía posibilidades de ser ganado, y el viejo, a sabiendas de que aquello no era más glorioso que la simple acción de correr con el resto de los atemorizados pobladores, simplemente alzó la espada con gran molestia.

* * *

Arch comprendió el sacrificio del viejo, pero Asura se dedicó a gritarle una y otra vez que hullera. Moraq no se volvió ni un segundo, sin apartar la vista de sus nuevos objetivos, siempre acechantes. Arch, sin mediar más palabras, se llevó a su amigo de la escena, que seguramente sería demasiado dolorosa hasta para él. Asura intentó resistírsele, pero apenas y tenía fuerza para ponerse en pie, y pudo sacarlo del sitio con suma facilidad. A pesar de saber que nunca más verían a Moraq, y que había negado a un hijo de ver los últimos momentos de su padre, su impulso de valentía lo mantenía con una sensación parecida al agradecimiento que, estaba seguro, provenía del viejo al llevarse a su hijo de ver semejante atrocidad. Como si sus almas hubieran compartido un vínculo inexplicable por el que se había colado aquella emoción.

Arch se llevó a Asura a rastras por entre casas desvencijadas y restos arruinados de lo que antaño eran edificios. Al cabo de un rato la luz plateada de la hoguera dejó de brillar, y los rugidos ensordecedores de las criaturas llenaron el aire de nuevo. Arch apretó el paso. La retahíla de gritos de la gente que era encontrada en la oscuridad, sin protección alguna, anunciaba el movimiento de ambos depredadores acechantes. Arch siguió caminando, presionando a sabiendas de que si seguían al descubierto no durarían mucho.

Sus presentimientos no fueron exagerados, ya que pronto la sensación de ser observados se apoderó de ellos. Tanto Arch como Asura apretaron todavía más el paso, casi corriendo a cuestas de sus propias constituciones físicas. Detrás de ellos, algo, todavía aletargado, quizás ocupado con alguna otra cosa, se dio a la tarea de crujir y quebrarse con un sonido acuoso al resquebrajarse. Ambos podían sentir el aliento de aquel monstruo, sobre sus nucas, como si ya estuvieran en sus probóscides, listos para se devorados… Arch se sacudió aquel miedo de la cabeza. Ahora no era tiempo de pensar en lo que podría pasar. Estaban vivos y eso, hasta ser demostrado lo contrario, era todo lo que importaba.

Al final ambos decidieron, tácitamente, que era más sensato buscar escondite. Así acabaron en el fondo de lo que antes parecía que era un sótano, ahora derruido y completamente al descubierto del resto de la estructura. Ambos acurrucados contra la única de las esquinas que quedaban en pie mientras, afuera, todo a su alrededor, la poca gente con ánimos de escapar era cazada y destrozada en medio de gemidos terribles.

-No sobreviviremos ¿verdad?- susurró Asura con voz temblorosa. Arch no quiso responderle. Temía corroborar sus palabas- ¿Arch, me escuchaste?- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Asura mientras apretaba inútilmente sus puños. Sólo quería escuchar algo; ya no una respuesta concreta, sólo una voz- Contéstame, por favor…-

-No- aseveró su amigo, poniéndose rígido. Sin darse cuenta, también él estaba llorando- Sobreviviremos, no importa lo que nos pase-

Hubo una pausa. Los gritos lentamente se atenuaron, y la matanza pareció alejarse hasta perderse en la distancia, como un torbellino o una tormenta que pasa. Ambos permanecieron pegados al muro de la casa, gimiendo como animales heridos, pero de forma tan queda como podían. Al final incluso la niebla se fue, dejando las estrellas visibles, y el viento que soplaba con tanta naturalidad resultó dañino para la quietud de la blanquecina oscuridad. Aún así ninguno de los dos quiso hacer el menor movimiento. La quietud después de aquella pesadilla resultaba más difícil de asumir incluso que la muerte que se había provocado aquel día funesto.

-¿Arch?- rompió el silencio la voz de Asura. Un sonido tan quedo pero a la vez tan estridente que resultaba perturbador.

-¿Sí, Asura?- contestó Arch sin moverse de su lugar. Ambos aún estaban en la misma posición, acurrucados contra la pared, pero sin el opresor olor a neblina ni la visión omnipresente del blanco profundo. Algo hasta alienígena después de vivir en la noche eterna.

-¿Mi padre, está…?- la voz de Asura se descompuso en un chillido de melancolía profunda, dando a entender el resto de la oración. Arch tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Nunca podremos reemplazarlos- chilló en silencio, temiendo que algo allá afuera lo oyera- A ninguno de ellos… sólo podemos tratar de buscar un camino, seguir con vida…-

-No, no buscaremos caminos- dijo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula- Ya tenemos un destino…-

-¿Y cuál es nuestro camino, entonces?-

-La ciudad blanca…- respondió, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte- Iremos a la ciudad blanca-

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

* * *

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Lamento haber extendido la espera casi el triple, pero me encuentro ahora en semana de proyectos, y eso significa sólo una cosa: trabajos escritos.

Aunque he escrito el equivalente a este documento en tareas, y puede que aún esté lejos de acabar, me esforzaré para entregarles más capítulos. No crean que he abandonado el proyecto aún. ¡LOS TRAERÉ!


	3. La primera luz

Bueno, el trabajo habla por sí mismo. De nuevo esto no es el capítulo entero, sino que se trata de la primera parte. No sé si es por que se va poniendo interesante, o por que tengo que estar metiendo nuevos personajes, que creo que las partes se van alargando más de lo planeado. Quizás sólo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo, y no defraudar sus expectativas para con sus propuestas. Les agradezco por adelantado que halla podido progresar de esta forma con su material :)

* * *

**El hielo y las espinas**

"_Luego de habitar la tierra por un tiempo, la Gran Serpiente le dio vida a sus primeros hijos. No eran como las criaturas que ahora rondan la tierra con sus hordas, sino que sólo cuatro entidades, infinitamente poderosas, a las cuales les dio el regalo más preciado de todos: su propia alma" – Historia y mitología popular._

* * *

Al final de la Ruta del Hielo

El frío apuntalaba hielo en los huesos con una velocidad tanto apabullante como impertinente. Los últimos resquicios de la era del hielo, parecían ya exiguos, pero en realidad mordían con los ánimos de un animal herido, acorralado e intentando aferrarse a la vida. En aquella parte del mundo, donde sólo criaturas sin nombre se atrevían a morar por los páramos sin vida y de blanco mortuorio, las tormentas de hielo eran igual de comunes que en el resto del mundo. Con la única diferencia de que aquí los gajos de piedras blancas volaban como proyectiles, impulsados por vientos que ya nunca se verán otra vez.

Desviando cúmulos endurecidos de nieve, resistiendo las lluvias de granizo asesino, y abriendo un camino serpenteante entre la blancura del suelo, dos figuras se abrían paso a través de la tormenta. Aunque habían girado hacia el sur días atrás, las fortísimas brisas parecían divertirse con su resignación, y los empujaban cada vez con más fuerza, tanto más como para patearlos en el suelo que para sacarlos de allí de una buena vez.

-Ya casi llegamos, mi señora- bufó el hombre que abría camino- Si la tormenta desistiera, habría podido encontrar el camino hace días-

-No se nos son dadas las cosas fáciles, Triston- comentó la segunda figura con una voz distintivamente femenina- Ya deberías saber que no seremos aceptados… Además, no cuentes con que esta tormenta amaine- aunque atada con un arnés al primero, subió la vista para estudiar el cielo: negro como ébano pulido- Este clima no es natural. Algo más sabe que estamos aquí-

-¿Nos siguen?- se detuvo jadeante por un momento. A sus lados la nieve formaba una verdadera zanja, que amenazaban con enterrarlo con cualquier simple desliz.

-No lo creo- declaró, todavía estudiando el cielo- Pero nos buscan. No pueden encontrarnos por que no he dejado que eso pase, pero en cambio están barriendo áreas enteras de tierra con tal de frenarnos lo suficiente. Quizás sólo busquen nuestros cuerpos en la nieve después de que nos hallan enterrado. La Serpiente Cornuda no toma prisioneros-

-¿Sólo ella está haciendo esto?- se sorprendió mientras reanudaba su avance- Tiene que ser en verdad una diosa para lograrlo-

-Puede hacer cosas mucho peores, créeme- lo sermonearon a su espalda- Por nada tiene en ella la Primera Luz*-

-La Primera Luz…- musitó apartando un canto de hielo de su tamaño- No me sorprende que algo así pueda crear ciclones devastadores, pero ¿por qué nos querrían? No somos más que dos individuos en medio de todo esto-

-No somos nosotros, querido. Es lo que representamos- hizo una pausa para alcanzarlo y ponerle las manos a los hombros- Somos la solución. Tú y yo, podemos ponerle fin a este conflicto inútil si difundimos el Mensaje que Madre ha depositado en ti-

-Sí, mi señora-

-Y por eso nos temen. Por que saben que podemos hacerle daño a todo su precioso orden y estado que sólo los conduce a su destrucción. Ése es el significado de nuestra misión…-

-Sí, mi señora-

-Por que sólo transmitiendo el Mensaje es que pararán las muertes, y nuestra lucha será justificada. Todo nuestro sufrimiento no es nada comparado con el que lograremos evitar triunfando en nuestra misión-

-Sí, mi señora-

-Pues bien, ponte en marcha, mensajero, fiel sirviente de las Hijas del Caos*. Tu lucha no será en vano-

-Sí, mi señora-

Como una locomotora, Triston se puso en marcha de nuevo, apartando todo en su camino de forma constante e incansable. La mujer no se desprendió de su lado mientras las volutas de nieve la pasaban de largo como si siguiera una excavadora. Así continuaron durante un rato, hasta que el hombre, extenuado, no pudo seguir avanzando, no importaba cuánto se esforzara. Ahí fue donde su domadora le indicó que debían descansar, y Triston levantó un muro de hielo a su alrededor, formando una improvisada trinchera que los disimulaba con el resto del escenario.

-Así estará bien, Triston- volvió a indicar la mujer con un gesto de la mano- Ahora descansa un poco. Tendremos que cubrir los siguientes cien kilómetros al sitio seguro antes de acampar-

-Es cada vez más duro…- se quejó con un chillido, completamente distinto de su tonalidad anterior- No puedo ¡No podemos continuar así! Esto es cada vez peor…-

-Veo que ya apareciste- musitó la mujer, divertida- Tu hermano nos está cargando a todos, a toda la familia ¿no crees que es pretencioso buscarte ahora un papel de mártir?-

-No, mi señora- chilló de forma aguda- No puedo continuar así. Esto nos hiere, nos duele; mi señora entenderá si quiero retirarme, mi señora es buena. Ella es la luz que me ha despejado el sendero. El verdadero sendero a la iluminación completa-

-Así es, Triston- lo tranquilizó poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza- Pero el camino no es fácil, lo sabías cuando aceptaste. Ahora para completarlo deberás esforzarte cada vez más en ti. Sólo así, al final alcanzarás la iluminación completa. Y podrás transmitir el Mensaje-

-Sí, mi señora- se excusó, tembloroso- Lamento haber flaqueado así, por favor discúlpeme, madame Skyler-

-Bien, ya era hora de que regresaras- se alegró, complacida- Ahora descansa, y mantén a tu hermano a raya mientras salimos de aquí-

-Me temo que eso no lo controlo, pero haré el esfuerzo que se requiera para que no se eche atrás. Puede confiar en mí, mi señora-

No se dijo nada más. En el improvisado fuerte de nieve, ambos se dieron a la tarea de dormitar, en la medida de lo posible, mientras a su alrededor la nieve se mezclaba en partes iguales con fragmentos de hielo del tamaño, incluso a veces, de cabezas humanas. Nadie hubiera podido dormir así, ni siquiera los de sueño más pesado. El frío sólo empeoraba, y se convertía en agua debajo de las ropas, que al salir amenazaba con convertirse en hielo y congelar las extremidades. Nadie hubiera podido siquiera cerrar los ojos en ese entorno tan inhospitalario, pero de algún modo la pareja lo lograba con gran habilidad. Si no fuera por que en realidad ambos estaban escaneando cualquier posible vibración anómala en el aire de forma inconsciente, no se hubieran percatado siquiera remotamente del intruso que penetró en el perímetro del muro de contención.

* * *

La sombra se agazapó sobre la barda blanca mientras husmeaba poco a poco con la mirada, como un armiño antes de entrar en la guarida de un conejo. No estaba de más ser precavido, pero se podía inferir, por su rápido chequeo del interior del hueco, que ya llevaba observándolos largo rato. Como dentro no se vio el menor movimiento, el extraño procedió a entrar poco a poco, desplazando su peso con maestría, en el agujero. Fue entonces cuando le saltaron encima.

Triston se abalanzó sobre el intruso con su katana desenvainada, apuntando directamente a su garganta, pero el extraño, como si se lo hubieran anunciado, se agachó para dejar pasar el filo de la espada sobre su cabeza. En seguida se volvió a erguir y conectó su puño con la barbilla del atacante. Triston trastabilló hacia atrás con un quejido, pero se repuso rápido y volvió al ataque. Esta vez el extraño, más que defenderse, esquivó cada uno de los ataques del hombre con increíble fluidez. Skyler se había desmaterializado en el acto, pero poco era lo que le importaba más allá que la seguridad de su señora a su guardián.

Triston atacó con un tajo vertical, el extraño se hizo a un lado y devolvió un par de golpes a su abdomen y cabeza. El invasor podía leer cada movimiento de Triston sin importar lo rápido que fuera. Triston volvió a atacar, el extraño volvió a encontrar el punto débil de su guardia y a colarse por él como si se la hubiera anunciado. Triston no dejó que escapara, sin embargo. Antes de que el intruso pudiera deslizar su pierna por detrás de la coyuntura de su rodilla, éste lo superó con su peso y revirtió la barrida.

El extraño pareció que se iba a estampar de cabeza contra el suelo, algo que en un adversario humano hubiera significado la muerte, pero en último segundo extendió las manos contra la superficie que se le avecinaba y, afianzando su peso con experta habilidad, hizo girar todo su ser sobre el mismo pivote, descargando una serie de patadas giratorias a Triston que lo propulsaron a él de cabeza contra el muro del refugio.

Triston se deshizo de su prisión y volvió a asumir la guardia. El invasor no se había ido, pero esta vez tenía un cuchillo de metal negro y bruñido en mano. Ahora que podía estudiarlo, Triston pudo corroborar que era humano, aparentemente más joven que él, y de ropas negras, una coincidencia fascinante. Una bufanda blanca le cubría la parte inferior del rostro, por lo que parecía que sus ojos grises y cabello flotaban separados de ésta.

No importaba si era un humano o antiguo, nada escaparía con vida mientras intentara hacerle daño a su señora. Triston atacó de forma horizontal, con intención de decapitarlo, pero de nuevo su oponente estaba un paso más allá que él. Con el cuchillo detuvo firmemente el tajo de la espada e inmediatamente después, antes de que Triston pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de que había fallado, el enemigo se encontraba realizando un giro de tornillo con increíble soltura en el aire.

La acrobacia parecía perfecta, ¡perfecta! Aquel cuerpo parecía incluso estar flotando de forma deliberada en el aire. Los hombros giraron, seguidos del torso, y las piernas, que se descompusieron para formar un aspa mortal, lista para descargar el golpe final sobre su oponente. Todo en una resolución que hacía pensar que todo se realizaba en cámara lenta. Lo único que pudo ver Triston cuando la patada lo impactó en todo el costado de su cabeza, fue el piso, el cielo, y el piso de nuevo mientras giraba sin control en una suerte de sátira del ataque que había visto antes. Justo antes de impactar en el suelo, Triston pudo sentir el chorro de sangre que emergía de su boca rota y la nieve fría, chupándole el calor de la herida abierta. Luego de eso, la inconciencia lo reclamó sin ningún miramiento.

-Malnacido…- logró musitar Triston antes de perder la conciencia y ponerse flácido.

No te preocupes, nos volveremos a encontrar- le aseguró el extraño mientras abandonaba el hoyo- Y esta vez sólo tuviste suerte, así que no la fuerces mucho, ¿quieres?-

Sin importarle si lo oía en realidad o no, Kuole abandonó el hoyo y emprendió la búsqueda de la otra acompañante con la mirada. No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues la mujer apenas y se había alejado. Cualquiera pensaría que correría ante la presencia de un asaltante, pero en realidad yacía bastante calmada, hincada plácidamente en la nieve, completamente a la intemperie mientras el recio viento jugaba con su abrigo.

A Kuole no le impresionó más el hecho de que no hubiera corrido que el que no hubiera podido predecirlo. Por lo general no tenía ese problema con la gente normal… Aunque la confusión no duró mucho, amenazó con poseer su mente, pues eso no se lo podía explicar. La mujer tenía un abrigo blanco perfecto que la confundía con la nieve. Así, volando, parecía un remolino de copos blancos, mecidos por el aire con increíble delicadeza. La mujer tenía capucha y le daba la espalda, por lo que no podía asegurar si escondía algo detrás de aquella imagen o sólo era pura ilusión, quizás todo era su imaginación y la desconfianza que había generado con los años, pero en realidad no tenía modo alguno de explicárselo… A momentos pensó en matarla, sólo para asegurarse de que no era un peligro para él, pero el pensamiento de que no estaría justificado, como con el resto de sus víctimas. Por primera vez, quizás en su vida, Kuole se veía presa de la incertidumbre frente a uno de su propia especie.

Es un espécimen invaluable el que has destruido, ¿sabes?- habló la mujer con un tono que para nada desentonó con la armonía de la tormenta. No había reproche en él, pero su entonación evocaba un nihilismo que fue capaz desconcertar a Kuole por completo- Tipos como ese no pueden conseguirse en todas partes, no es que lo vaya a echar de menos, pero espero que puedas compensarme por lo que me acabas de costar…-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con toda la calma que fue capaz de disimular- ¿Por qué no puedo leerte?-

-¿Eso es lo que hacías?- se preguntó, pensativa- ¿Puedes leer a la gente? ¿Y resistir para tus visiones?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Vaya, esto es nuevo en el ustedes… ¿No se volverá una tendencia a futuro?-

-¿Qué quieres de decir?- comenzó a sentir la desesperación en su ser. Aquello era realmente desconcertante…

-Bueno, sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Madre, después de todo, es la guardiana de todos los secretos, ¿no es así?-

-¡Contéstame!-

Su voz se descontroló por un segundo, dejando salir una onda sonora de gran calibre a agitar el aire. En un segundo cualquier tímpano hubiera reventado, e incluso el suelo alrededor de donde se hincaba la mujer desapareció en una explosión de ruido y partículas, que lanzaron un reguero de nieve por todas partes, como una avalancha de blancura. Kuole se reprendió mentalmente por ello, prometiendo no volver a perder el control de esa forma. Era incluso extraño que hubiera podido perder el control de esa forma cuando nunca antes había experimentado algo parecido a la furia antes. De todas formas ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Seguramente aquella mujer tan intrigante ya no era ni materia cohesionada.

-No deberías ser nada más que otro estorbo en mi camino- oyó la misma voz, justo sobre él- Pero ahora creo que puedo hallarte algo más -interesante- ella flotaba muy por encima de su cabeza, completamente ilesa.

-¿Quién eres?- se extrañó al ver aquel deliberado desafío de la física.

-Todo a su tiempo, muchacho- sonrió la mujer- Te contentarás con decirme Skyler. Los nombres, sinceramente, no son lo mío- rió un poco mientras se mandaba descender- Pero bueno, no creo que tampoco sean lo tuyo, ¿o me equivoco?-

-En ese caso mi nombre es Kuole, y tampoco soy asunto tuyo- le respondió secamente- Presentía que algún gran mal viajaba por aquí, pero hasta ahora creí que viajaba solo. No sé por qué tuviste que estar aquí-

-Entonces eso quiere decir dos cosas…-

-O bien que ese hombre de atrás era mi objetivo…-

-…O que yo soy la que estás buscando- apenas hubo concluido el filo del cuchillo se le pegó a la garganta.

-Dime por qué no debería matarte-

-¿Por qué no mataste al otro?- Kuole dudó un momento antes de responder; realmente no sabía la respuesta.

-No era su destino- se limitó a susurrar, desviando la mirada- Y no sé cuál sea el tuyo, por eso no quiero arriesgarme-

-¿No crees que si no puedes leerme es por que quizás no soy tu objetivo?- preguntó Skyler totalmente calmada- Estarías condenando a un inocente-

-No creo que seas inocente si no puedo husmear en tu futuro…-

-Entonces ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Puedes darme alguna prueba de que cometeré algún crimen?-

-No-

-¿Para qué amenazar a alguien que todavía no se prueba a través de tu ética?-

-Yo…- dudó otro momento- No lo sé-

-Entonces puedes dejar ese cuchillo y que yo continúe mi camino. Así los dos podremos seguir en nuestros asuntos, y nunca más rememorar este embarazoso incidente ¿te parece bien?-

-Me parece bien- admitió, no sin cierto recelo- Te dejaré ir por esta vez, sólo por que aún no tengo nada por lo qué culparte, pero en cuanto hagas algo que ponga en peligro a los demás, volveré por ti-

-No puedo imaginarme cómo…- arqueó las cejas en sarcasmo.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- volvió a apuntarle el cuchillo- Todavía estás a mi alcance. Aún puedo cambiar de parecer-

-No, para nada, sólo quería ilustrar mi punto- se inclinó para reverenciarse- Lamento los inconvenientes, Kuole. Espero que tengas un viaje sin complicaciones a la podredumbre del norte-

-No voy al norte- declaró, estudiando el cielo- Más bien me dirigía al sur. Este lugar y esta visión me han hecho reconsiderar mi ruta, por lo que ahora creo que volveré al oeste…- reaccionó de repente al adormecimiento de su desconfianza- ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto?- se extrañó- ¡Ya basta! No estoy de humor para tus juegos-

No siguió con más. Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia el oeste. En su mente, la sensación vertiginosa de la incertidumbre se apoyaba en un pedestal en su mismísimo centro. Nunca antes había experimentado tales emociones; de hecho su don lo había privado de toda expresión de inseguridad humana, y, por lo tanto, del resto de los sentimientos implicados. Tener la certeza de lo que iba a ocurrir había sido siempre la piedra fundamental en su torreón de racionalismo y templanza desconcertantes. Era apabullante que una mujer, por el simple hecho de no poder leerla, hubiera derribado ese baluarte mental, edificado y reforzado por los años, en breves momentos.

Kuole no continuó con sus pensamientos, pues en seguida se dio cuenta de que sus pasos eran seguidos de otros tantos, metros atrás, pero que, efectivamente, lo seguían. La sorpresa lo embargó, tanto como se lo esperaba, cuando se volvió y vio a Skyler detrás suyo, al menos a una distancia prudente como para que no pudiera alcanzarla, pero efectivamente tras su pista. Sus ojos azul grisáceo estudiándolo, como lo topografiaran con diabólico interés.

-¡Hey!- le gritó para llamarla. Skyler atendió, pero sin mostrar la menor sorpresa, casi con cinismo- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Lo que dije que haría- se alzó de hombros- Sigo mi camino-

-Pues sigue otro-

-Imposible- se excusó la mujer mientras se acercaba a su posición- Verás, mi camino ahora está contigo, muchacho-

-No me digas así-

-Bien, entonces supongo que ya eres todo un hombre- alzó las manos para excusarse de nuevo- Madre ha querido que sea así, ella me ha puesto en tus huellas, y si así lo quiere, entonces no tengo otra elección. El Mensaje debe ser transmitido…-

-Nadie me sigue- intentó sonar amenazante mientras caminaba a su encuentro- No llevo cargas-

-¡Perfecto, yo tampoco!-

-Es en serio- la tomó por el cuello de su abrigo y la alzó sobre su cabeza. Skyler, de nuevo, parecía la que era incapaz de tener sentimientos de los dos- No dejaré que me sigas-

-Es inevitable- declaró Skyler, casi riendo- Ahora nos une un lazo más fuerte que la mera casualidad-

-¿Y ese sería…?-

-El destino, querido, nos une el destino…-

* * *

Puerto de Sin*, África Central

El viaje en barco tardó cerca de un mes. Un tortuoso mes a merced de la temporada de monzones y tempestades aún peores. En más de una ocasión, navegando aguas alejadas de la cosa, los piratas se habían cernido sobre la desprotegida embarcación de velas blancas, pensando que quizás un barco con el símbolo del ARRA AGGA BANDAR sería un objetivo más interesante que los demás navíos mercantes. Sibuddhu se había tenido que defender a base de su brazo roto, casi por completo mutilado, para lanzar flechas con una cadencia miserable. Aunque su puntería no se deterioró del todo, siendo la causante de decenas de muertes a lo largo del viaje, la tortura de tener que disparar su amado arco, así como forzar su delicada condición física, era suficiente como para considerar arrepentirse y bajarse a medio viaje en cada uno de los puertos en los que atracaban, repartidos a docenas por todo el trayecto.

Sólo alguna misteriosa determinación, que le indicaba que si no descendía en el destino final, no estaría en paz consigo misma, era lo que la había mantenido en el barco aún a pesar de la amenaza, en más de una ocasión, de que éste se hundiría. Había, al fin y al cabo, soportado todo con obstinación incluso. Aún con las múltiples opciones de desembarcar en todas las ciudades en las que se detenían por comida, repuestos, y reemplazos en ciertos casos. Ella, junto con otros veinte chicos, casi la mitad de los que habían iniciado originalmente el trayecto, eran la carga más preciada, y por la cual sus guardianes se mantenían desviviéndose frente a todas las pruebas del mar abierto.

Aunado a esto, estaba la desesperación. Sibuddhu nunca antes había navegado, pero ahora que se encontraba en una nave completamente funcional llegó a comprender los primeros días que en realidad no le gustaba para nada hacerlo. La sensación de que la nave en verdad avanzaba, y no sólo se encontraba varada en medio del azul extenso era, en más de una ocasión, una prueba de fe más que la certeza de un hecho demostrable. En todas direcciones, cuando se asomaba por alguna apertura en la madera, lo único que podía ver era el movimiento monótono y desesperante de las olas. No había forma alguna de constatar que se acercaran a algo, como viajando en tierra, por lo que la vista de la costa representaba un alivio al aletargamiento que era tener que enfrentar aquella inmensidad hipnotizarte.

Sólo los últimos días la tierra había aparecido en el horizonte, dando a entender que el trayecto parecía llegar por fin a su culminación. La alegría de ver tanta tierra de nuevo le había hecho a Sibuddhu más soportable su tortuoso viaje, sin embargo, aparentemente, las aventuras que había tenido hasta entonces le causaban una especie de nostalgia seca que evocaba la idea de tener que desprenderse de sus compañeros de viaje. Era difícil de explicar cómo algo a lo que uno odia tanto tiempo podía al final resultar añorado por el simple hecho de no seguirlo odiando. Sibuddhu no podía moverse mucho de su catre, más con la vista intentaba rumiar sus alrededores antes de que desaparecieran para siempre.

-¿Cómo estás el día de hoy, Sib?- se le acercó Rin desde las escaleras de cubierta- Pareces más animada-

-No me he movido de aquí en dos días, y hace una semana que no vemos _velas negras_* en el horizonte, ¿Cómo crees que estoy?- levantó las cejas para acentuar la pregunta retórica. Rin no respondió, confundida con el sarcasmo, como siempre- Aburrida, niña, estoy aburrida-

-¡Que no soy ninguna niña!- le replicó fingiendo molestia- ¡Tú eres la que hay que estar cuidando como una anciana!-

-Soy mayor que tú, eso dalo por hecho- rió Sibuddhu- Tengo derecho a llamarte como se me antoje-

-¡Ni siquiera eres una adulta completa! Aún te falta crecer…- hizo señas abarcando el busto.

-¡Eso es irrelevante!- le espetó.

No parecía en realidad una pelea. De hecho, el discutir se había convertido en una suerte de pasatiempo los ratos que no se tenía en cuenta la posibilidad de ser atacado por el tiempo, piratas, o bestias marinas. En realidad era una forma de mantenerse alerta, enojado, y con ganas de matar que no venían en falta a la hora de pelear por la vida en pleno mar azul.

Sibuddhu y Rin habían llegado a conocerse mejor durante todo el viaje. Los cuidados médicos de la chica resultaban de una utilidad imprescindible para toda la tripulación, y había llegado a conocer a todos, por lo que desprenderse de ella resultaba doloroso, tanto para el capitán y la tripulación en general, como para ella. También le había destinado cuidados a Sibuddhu, y ésta, aunque agradecida por la atención, se divertía molestándola para matar el tiempo. En realidad ambas no se enojaban en absoluto. Sería más apropiado decir que se hacían un favor en todo caso. Pero con el final del viaje la pregunta de cuánto podrían seguir las cosas de este modo, y si en verdad seguirían así, parecía rondar las sombras de ambas mentes y corazones… Y hay pocas cosas que una psique humana esté dispuesta a afrontar más allá que el cambio.

-Podrás moverte en unas horas, cuando se acabe el calmante- se aseguró Rin mientras le quitaba la manta para examinar el brazo. El miembro aún supuraba, y algunas heridas seguían abiertas por el maltrato que suponía el esfuerzo de disparar el arco- Ya deberías poder moverlo con más soltura, pero en cuanto a ejercicio físico… Yo tendría mis reservas-

-Estará bien mientras pueda disparar el arco- farfulló Sibuddhu, masajeándose el hombro- No creo que puedan entrenarme más de lo que ya estoy-

-No apostaría por ello, aventurera- dijo mientras sacaba un frasco medio vacío- Creo que ambas hemos visto lo mucho que estabas preparada…-

-Tu tampoco eres una gran combatiente- le espetó con bastante molestia- ¿Por qué no te entrenan a ti en mi lugar entonces?-

-Yo nunca accedí a esto en un principio- reclamó- Además, de las dos, yo soy la que menos debería manejar un arma. Más bien creo que me catalogaría como la médico del grupo en todo caso-

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura que no hay mejores que tú?-

-Creo que existe la misma cantidad en mi campo que en el tuyo que nos rebasan en habilidad- la miró de reojo mientras buscaba vendas nuevas- Aquel al que ambos le debemos la vida es uno de ellos ¿no crees?-

-Hmm…- refunfuñó mientras desviaba la mirada- Algunos nacen con un culo más afortunado que otros-

* * *

Casi nunca había punto en necear con Sibuddhu; Rin lo había aprendido en el transcurso del viaje. Ella podía ser una persona muy analítica a veces, pero al parecer la restricción de la libertad, algo tan distintivo de un cazador, que suponía una nave de madera sacaba lo más agrio de su naturaleza. Se despidió de su amiga y trepó por la escotilla, hacia la cubierta principal. Sibuddhu se había vuelto lo que ella podía considerar arisca, y sinceramente aquella faceta de su persona no era fácil de soportar algunas veces. Rin no había tenido que lidiar con alguien tan despectivo para con los demás dese sus viejos días con su familia…

El pensamiento le dio un respingo que casi le hace tropezar con los escalones. Nunca antes había querido pensar en su familia desde que había iniciado su viaje. En realidad, el recuerdo de su "familia", sedienta de sangre y con ansias de poder, se había desvanecido en el aire con bastante facilidad. Al principio sí era algo doloroso, un peso negro en el corazón que parecía anclar toda voluntad de vivir. Después de todo eran sus conocidos los que había perdido; el único baluarte de seguridad en el mundo contra toda la incertidumbre, o al menos ella así lo veía. Nunca imaginó que aquella pesa de negrura en su alma siguiera siendo tan difícil de llevar, aún después de dos años de viaje continuo. Era un fantasma que, contrario a lo que creía, no estaba ni lejos de exorcizar.

-¿Está bien, Srta. Rin?- le preguntó un hombre que la había visto. Con algo de estudio, Rin advirtió la preocupación en sus ojos- ¿Necesita algo?- aquel tono formal y respetuoso para con ella siempre le hacía sonrojarse, pero esta vez parecía lastimero.

-No, no es nada- se limpió la nariz, que comenzaba a moquearle- No pude ver el escalón, eso es todo-

El hombre no insistió y regresó a sus tareas con prontitud. Rin se recuperó de su desliz lo más pronto que pudo. Conteniendo las lágrimas y asumiendo un semblante aparentemente impasible. Ella era la única con habilidades médicas de la tripulación. La única lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarle la vida a todos en más de una ocasión. Ella era el contrapeso moral del barco entero, y si flaqueaba, todas las personas que venía cargando se vendrían abajo con ella. De pronto Rin parecía la madre de todos… Bueno, de todos modos, había llegado bastante lejos para ser simplemente una niña.

-¿Cuánto hasta el puerto, capitán?- se acercó al hombre que pudo identificar como regente del barco. Un ser ya entrado en años y con un brazo en falta, fruto de una trágica experiencia del mar abierto. Un espeso mostacho acentuaba su cara, perfectamente acompañada de un turbante blanco y una capa azul turquesa que colgaba de su hombre, tratando de disimular la falta de su miembro.

-Hay niña…- suspiró el capitán con tono paternal- Creo que serás lo más caro del viaje ¿no te parece?-

-Creo que mi camino debe seguir- volvió a limpiarse la nariz- Entonces, ¿cuánto?-

-Es esa chica… ¿te esta dando problemas?- Rin no comprendía la intención de querer cambiar de conversación de su contraparte.

-No, está sólo aburrida- sonrió al recordar la escena de abajo- Tiene un mal que ni yo puedo curar, por ahora-

-Comprendo…- asintió mientras perdía la vista en tierra- Nunca entendí la fascinación del hombre con la tierra. Es cierto que yo mismo pertenezco a ella, pero el mar siempre me ha llamado más… al final, creo que somos hombres como nosotros, y niños como ustedes los que cambiarán la historia, ¿no crees?-

-Ay, capitán…- sacudió la cabeza con pesadumbre. Por fin le habían hecho un punto razonable- No crea que es por no estimar sus palabras, ni mucho menos. En este viaje he aprendido sobre el hombre más de lo que logré en mis estudios. También lamento interrumpirlo, pero ¿cuánto falta?-

-Veo que no lograré aplacarte, ¿cierto?- sonrió con tristeza- Ya hemos llegado-

Rin dio un suspiro de satisfacción. Por fin, luego de semejante penuria que había sido el mar para todos, la tierra parecía más confortable. Aunque no se quejaba en realidad del trato que le había dado toda la tripulación, claro, con sus excepciones, de madre-médico de abordo, en realidad navegar no era lo suyo; y ya comenzaba a impacientarle del contoneo eterno del barco con las olas. Si no fuera por que se consideraba una mujer paciente, en realidad habría enloquecido del simple movimiento, tan repetitivo, que había tenido que soportar durante un mes. No, en definitiva un barco no era para ella…

* * *

Rin no pudo pensar más pues apenas desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente. La nave viró de curso hacia la derecha y entonces se dejaron ver las primeras visiones del puerto más grande que hubiera conocido jamás. Más allá de la proa, dos pilares, blancos como el marfil, que sobrepasaban al risco más alto que jamás se hubiera visto, se erguían, grandes y robustos, para despejar la visión de un pedazo de tierra más largo, donde bullía la actividad naval. Cada una de aquellas piezas, a pesar de estar a casi tres kilómetros de distancia, era tan grande y ancha como un torso humano.

Cualquier podría, si siguieran existiendo, llamarlos maravillas de la naturaleza, pues está claro que la mano humana no alcanzaría, ni entonces ni ahora, a atisbar las primeras faces de su construcción; pero con un poco de atención, Rin pudo advertir que en realidad a aquellos titanes les habían sido esculpidos todo un mundo de pasadizos y salas por dentro, como las multitudes de ventanas que agujereaban su estructura comprobaban. Aquella era sin duda la visión más imponente que había visto en toda su vida, pero fue cuando desvió la mirada al centro, a los casi dos kilómetros que los dividían de costa a costa, cuando verdaderamente quedó boquiabierta. Ya que lo que antes confundió un rayo grueso y penetrante del sol, reveló ser una estatua, que dejaba empequeñecidos a los marcos de aquella puerta marítima. Una representación perfectamente detallada de aquel por quien habían nombrado el puerto: el dios Sin, padre de los Zonei y más antiguo de los peregrinos, con su barba larga y su cayado perfectamente detallados, haciendo un saludo con la mano extendida hacia arriba en tanta cantidad de mármol rosado que daban vértigos siquiera de contarlo.

Rin tragó saliva mientras la barcaza se unía a un denso torrente de barcos para pasar por entre ambos torreones, desde aquella perspectiva completamente inexpugnables. Nunca antes había estado en el puerto de Sin, y desde medio mundo de distancia, la impresión no aminoró el impacto en su abrumada mente mientras veía cómo aquellas obras maestras de construcción crecían cada vez más.

Debajo de ellas, los navíos circulaban como hormigas, en líneas espesas de tela y madera, bancos de tránsito marino que igualmente daban miedo contarse. El estómago de Rin fue asaltado de pronto por un vacío de vértigo mientras que se sentía una pequeña e insignificante parte de un mundo infinitamente grande. Aquel era un recordatorio más palpable que cualquier palabra de lo mucho que podía albergar un mundo entero. Quizás demasiado palpable para un ser humano normal…

-Oh, sí, monstruoso, ¿verdad?- suspiró el capitán mientras se colgaba de una de las amarras- Intenta no mirarlos mucho rato y se te pasará. Muchos de nosotros tratamos de no ponerles atención en la medida de lo posible… ¡pero claro, no hacemos milagros!-

-Pe-pero ¿cómo?- articuló Rin mientras sentía su aliento desvanecerse de la impresión- ¿Cómo han podido levantar algo así?-

-Nosotros no- meneó la cabeza- Él- señaló la gigantesca estatua, cuya cabeza se estaba perdiendo- No sé si sea sólo por que quería engrandecerse, o por que nos quería recordar algo…- musitó mientras pasaban debajo de su brazo extendido, a las corrientes que circulaban por el delta- Pero podemos estar seguros de que nadie que halla estado aquí podrá olvidarlo-

-Si es que en verdad dura para siempre…- Rin no terminó, dando a entender el resto. El capitán no se inmuto; simplemente bufó de forma divertida, lo que parecía ser un escape de risa.

-Ya quiero ver que algo destruya esta maravilla- soltó antes de desprenderse de la cuerda.

-¡Pero miren nada más!- exclamó de sorpresa otra voz, a sus espaldas- Los dioses no escatiman recursos para demonstrar su superioridad, ¿verdad?-

En la escalera de acceso a la segunda cubierta, una Sibuddhu en muletas se encontraba con la mirada perdida en las titánicas construcciones que dominaban la escena. Detrás de ella, el resto de los chicos no ponían mejor cara, embotados por completo en la escena por la que transcurría su pequeño barco. No era difícil saber qué era lo que los impresionaba, pero Sibuddhu en esos momentos tenía una cara completamente infantil mientras escudriñaba con la mirada cada detalle de los megalíticos edificios.

-¡Sib…!- le llamó Rin, tratando de pronunciar su nombre, pero sólo dando la impresión de que quería escupir algo- ¿Qué haces levantada?- le reprochó- ¡Los calmantes no deberían de haberse pasado todavía!-

-¡Pero ya me siento mucho mejor!- se quejó mientras hacía girar su hombro bueno- No creo que tenga problema…- antes de terminar casi se había desplomado por abandonar su único apoyo.

-Eso es muy imprudente- volvió a reprocharle Rin mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse- Sigue así y no volverás a disparar flechas-

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó- Aún me quedan un par de trucos para disparar más allá de usar un solo brazo-

-Haz lo que quieras- se quejó mientras la volvía a poner de pie, sobre sus muletas- Pronto dejarás de ser insufrible, de todos modos-

-Sí, bueno, hablando de eso…- hizo un ademán con la cabeza para señalar algo más allá de la vista, ya seria- Creo que eso será más pronto de lo que pensamos…-

Rin no pudo verlo a simple vista, pero en seguida lo mencionó Sibuddhu, apareció el atracadero destinado. Aunque fue fácil identificarlo para Sibuddhu y su vista de águila, Rin sólo pudo reconocerlo de entre todo el pandemónium de muelles justo cuando la embarcación casi se había posado sobre la posición de su muelle. Ahí, debajo de una ondeante bandera blanca con los símbolos del ARRA AGGA BANDAR, el punto de la arquera se hacía palpable en una multitud que se agolpaba al final de la pasarela de piedra que había para recibir al barco, por fin en su última parada.

A Rin le provocó un vacío el pensar en el fina del viaje y el inicio de otro. Seguramente las cosas nos serían más fáciles a partir de ahí, y también tendría que esforzarse más allá de sus capacidades en el de alguna forma sombrío futuro que se avecinaba. Pensaba en cómo se lo estaría tomando Sibuddhu, aparentemente más relajada de entrar en contacto con su elemento natural, pero de todos modos seria y reticente.

-¡Reclutas a cubierta!- rugió el capitán, como si de pronto los preparara para una batalla- ¡Muévanse, rápido!- volvió a ordenar. Movidos con urgencia, la manada de muchachos que viajaban a parte con ellas emergió de la boca de las escaleras por completo- ¡Hileras de dos! ¡Todos, según estaturas al centro!- todos, incluida Rin, acataron al momento. El vacío persistió. De pronto le parecía que con la tierra se acercaba, ahora, el fin de una realidad y el inicio de otra; y el capitán se lo había querido explicar antes. Bajando de esa nave, todos serían lo que eran nuevamente: reclutas- Ahora llegó el momento de volverse hombres- dijo el capitán mientras el puerto se acercaba cada vez más. Rin, ni aún estando al frente de su fila, podía ver lo que había al final de éste. La propia masa del barco le estorbaba- ¡A todos ustedes que van a volver como guerreros, los saludo!-

En señal de respeto, el corpulento hombre de mar alzó su único brazo transformado en puño. El resto de la tripulación hizo lo mismo, todos apuntando al grupo de jóvenes, que les devolvían el saludo o simplemente guardaban silencio. De nuevo, Rin no pudo evitar sentir toda la efusividad de aquella despedida. Había navegado con ellos; sangrado con y por ellos; había visto a muchos de ellos morir y ser reemplazados; y sin embargo no hacían menos pesada la visión del final aquellos que se habían ido. De hecho parecían apesadumbrar su corazón cada cara que se había ido al mar para siempre… Pero ahora eso ya no tomaba protagonismo. El único sentimiento que era palpable era la expectación.

-Que los Zonei los acompañen- concluyó el capitán mientras el barco tocaba tierra por fin y de forma definitiva para los jóvenes.

-Ojalá que así sea…- musitó Sibuddhu mientras las filas comenzaban a abandonar la nave.

* * *

África central, camino a la ciudad blanca

La carretera parecía polvosa, pero no había en el aire sentimiento alguno de cansancio ni hastía por el calor. La gente que transitaba por aquel lugar hacía patente que el objetivo se encontraba adelante. Aquella ruta todavía bordeaba muchas colinas y valles, pero la expectación de ver la gran ciudad en el horizonte daba fuerzas para moverse con mayor rapidez.

Asura y Arch ya llevaban viajando así desde hacía más tiempo del que parecían capaces de contar. Cruzar medio continente les había tomado quizás un año. Quizás sólo un mes. No podían saberlo desde que habían dejado las ruinas de su pueblo y enterrado a sus queridos muertos. Los días al principio parecían haberse fundido en una masa caótica, y los recuerdos parecían cubrir el camino de sombras. La destrucción de todo a lo que aferrarse los había marcado con una extraña maldición, que las primeras etapas de su viaje había tratado con ahínco de sumergirlos en la más profunda de las desahucias y desesperaciones. De no ser por que ambos se habían vuelto pilares de constitución firme e irrevocable desde entonces para el otro, haría mucho tiempo que habrían perdido de vista el objetivo... y quizás la realidad.

Pero ahora por fin habían llegado tan lejos… La meta estaba a punto de saltar a la vista. Su sustento moral había estado a punto de colapsar más de una vez, pero sostenerse entre ellos era mejor que depender de un tercero, por mucha sabiduría que pudieran ofrecer las palabras de consuelo de algún altruista. Su camino por las carreteras se había vuelto sinuoso y complicado por más de una razón. Ambos habían tenido que aceptar trabajos, con suerte, peligrosos y de poca monta para procurarse el sustento tan exiguo que de todos modos no podían permitirse.

Las penurias habían sido suficientes como para dos vidas conjuntas, pero la retribución ahora parecía abarcar todo el costo y más. Por una de las pocas veces, tanto que parecía la primera de nuevo, Asura sonreía mientras el sol se dedicaba a deshidratarlo. La visión de más peregrinos hacía que no se sintiera olvidado por el mundo, como solía hacerlo cuando recorría los laberínticos caminos de una ciudad a otra, buscando la ruta indicada.

Aunque ni él ni Arch conservaban ya sus ropas, pues de hacerlo podrían haberse confundido muy fácil con desequilibrados, sí tenían algunas pobres adquisiciones que habían hecho a través del viaje. Cualquiera que los viera, de hecho, podría decir sin temor a estar muy equivocado, que habían trabajado en alguna cantera. Y aunque en realidad todas sus ropas, que en el caso de Asura sólo existían de la cadera para abajo, estaban constituidas de partes de muchas otras prendas, remendadas hasta lo aparentemente imposible, en esa ocasión no podían parecer más normales mientras avanzaban con la columna de peregrinos.

-Creo que ya empecé a alucinar- bufó Arch mientras comenzaban a remontar lo que parecía una colina bastante pronunciada- No me gusta… no me gusta nada-

-No, creo que es real- le respondió Asura mientras comenzaba a ascender- Parece ser que nuestro camino no es más fácil que cuando empezamos-

-No lo creas así…- le lanzó una mirada compasiva- Al menos ahora tienes la oportunidad que nunca tuvo ese pretencioso de Lorren. De hecho, si supiera lo que hacemos, creo que se moriría del coraje…-

Asura miró con recelo a su amigo. Ambos hicieron una pausa. Por un momento Arch pareció tratar de buscar las palabras exactas para retractarse. De cualquier manera. Pero nada afluyó de su boca, de nuevo constreñida por el dolor. Hablar de lo pasado era una cosa, pero al parecer los recuerdos de la matanza, y del pobre diablo sin mente que había sido su enemigo de la infancia durante sus últimos momentos, si es que esos habían sido los últimos, todavía tenían una mella muy profunda en la mente de ambos.

-Bueno, supongo que hemos llegado hasta aquí solos…- suspiró Asura después de un rato, desviando la mirada.

-Sí, hemos avanzado mucho por nuestra cuenta- corroboró Arch- No todos pueden hacer lo que nosotros, ¿verdad?-

-Pues todos tienen algún apoyo. Nosotros no- apretó un poco el paso y los puños. Ya casi llegaban a la cima- Hemos persistido todo este tiempo, y sin que nadie nos lo pusiera más fácil. En ningún momento-

-Entonces creo que te aceptarán, después de todo- sonrió, ya algo más recuperado.

-Todavía no me presento- suspiró mientras alcanzaba la cima- Ya no estoy tan seguro de que en realidad llegue a ser aceptado-

-Aún podrás- le puso una mano en el hombro mientras fijaba la vista en el horizonte- Sólo hay que caminar…-

Y Arch no lo había dicho como una mera metáfora. Ya bajando la colina, el camino bordeaba un par de accidentes más y luego se precipitaba en un promontorio de piedra. Dejando dos kilómetros atrás aquella estribación, la vista podía perderse para siempre en un blanco perpetuo y majestuoso, que abarcaba más de lo que el ojo no puede alcanzar a percibir. Y ahí estaba, debajo del cielo, extendiéndose hasta perderse. La punta de algo indiscutiblemente colosal que se perdía hacia atrás con mayor inmensidad de la que ambos eran capaces de imaginar.

Las torres de puntas doradas y las cúpulas blancas reflejaban la luz del sol con exánime placer y magnanimidad. De entre todas las estructuras que sobrevolaban el baluarte de murallas, en la forma perfecta de una estrella de ocho puntas, sólo la del centro las rebasaba todas. Un capitolio que se extendía con apabullante altura y tamaño para estar construido con piedra hasta ahora desconocida para la región y todas las circundantes; hecho de un material blanco e iridiscente. Por fin, luego de las penas y peligros del camino, y la prueba más dura aún para sus conciencias, el esfuerzo se veía recompensado con la primera de muchas visiones que seguro serían acompañadas de no menos majestuosidad: habían llegado a la ciudad blanca.

* * *

Kilómetros y kilómetros de casas se abrieron paso pronto, conocidos simplemente como Barrio Norte. La ciudad que crecía alrededor de la acrópolis original parecía un hongo pegado a las bases de su origen. Ni Arch ni Asura previeron que pronto tendrían que desplazarse por un entorno urbano de tamaña magnitud. Esta vez el camino se perdió de vista a medida que se introducían en la masa caótica de edificaciones. A su alrededor la gente al parecer también se encontraba igual de desconcertada ¿Cómo hubieran sabido que la megalítica ciudad en sí no tenía entradas visibles ni salidas, y sólo mostraba ese baluarte, impenetrable desde su perspectiva, al común de los mortales?

Después de todo lo que había pasado, rumiar por las calles de Barrio Norte no mostraba nada constructivo. Cada que preguntaban, todos los que ya llevaban tiempo viviendo en aquella urbe respondían lo mismo: la ciudad no tenía acceso posible. Las únicas rutas disponibles estaban custodiadas por soldados y eran reservadas para los Horadrim. El resto de los datos que pudieron recabar había sido igual o de peor utilidad, por no decir sobre el absoluto silencio acerca del proceso de reclutamiento.

-¿Podría señalarnos alguno, por favor?- le preguntó Arch al empleado de una ruidosa fundición.

-Si siguen en esa dirección encontrarán una avenida…- señaló a su espalda- Sigan la calle hasta el fuerte. Pero si quieren mi opinión no serán bienvenidos ni a doscientos pasos de él. Además…-

-¿Sí?-

-No es una entrada convencional. No entiendo cómo es que dos jóvenes como ustedes creen que los dejarán entrar sólo por que sí. Ni los representantes de los distritos son admitidos dentro, sólo los Horadrim suben y bajan, y eso cuando se dejan ver. Por no mencionar a los -Zonei…-

-¿Has visto a un Zonei?- lo interrogó Asura de pronto, casi trepándose sobre el hombre- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo son? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- el trabajador casi le cae con un puñetazo, pero Arch pudo separarlos a tiempo.

-Debe disculpar a mi amigo- se excusó mientras se llevaba a su compañero- El viaje ha sido duro para él-

-¡Más les vale no acercarse a ese lugar!- los reprendió el trabajador mientras volvía a sus asuntos, molesto- No se permiten civiles-

* * *

Exactamente como les habían dicho, una hora después los soldados los habían apartado del fuerte a patadas y nada amistosos empujones. Después de todo, luego de todos sus viajes y desventuras, ellos no parecían nada ni cercano a ciudadanos decentes. Asura hubiera presionado, pero la amenaza de acabar pasando la noche en un calabozo, y tener una multa en el bolsillo que ninguno de los dos podía permitirse, acalló su espíritu combativo. Además, si eso no funcionaba para aplacarlos, Arch no había dejado de sentir recelo por las mazas de hierro que portaban los guardias, amenazando con usarlas, durante toda la acalorada discusión. Al final, tuvo que sustraer a su amigo de nuevo antes de que a ambos les rompieran las piernas con esas pesadas porras.

-¡Me cago en la puta mierda!- maldijo Asura mientras caminaban, alejándose de la puerta reforzada del pequeño baluarte- Ni siquiera nos indicaron cómo enlistarnos-

-No me parece que vallamos a lograr nada con ellos- dijo Arch mientras mentalmente repasaba su ruta por la ciudad, buscando cualquier indicio de algún albergue, o dónde dormir a bajo precio- Además, tú empezaste con las amenazas. Si no te sacaba de ahí nos habrían desmembrado públicamente a los dos- lo miró de soslayo- A veces parece que sólo quisieras meterte en problemas…-

-Da igual- suspiró- Debe de haber puestos de reclutamiento en algún lugar por aquí-

-Pues yo no reclutaría a dos chicos de la calle sólo por que me amenazaran con patearme los cojones hasta morir-

-Púdrete-

Su mal humor no mejoró. Y la verdad hubiera sido extraño que así fuera. Asura no se contaba entre los más brillantes, pero hasta él podía atisbar los primeros indicios de una causa perdida. Su idea había sido más por desesperación que por simple sentido común. Además nadie de los que habían interrogado antes sabía dónde encontrar dichos puestos. Todos se mostraban reacios a entrar en tema o simplemente ignoraban la pregunta. Suponiendo que Asura hubiera podido darse cuenta de que parecía un niño de la calle, un asaltante, o algo peor, no era de extrañarse que se negaran a darle esa información. Sus pantalones estaban tan remendados que ya parecían fruto de la unión de un centenar de prendas más, y su camisa había desaparecido esa mañana, al atorársele en un nada fortuito arbusto espinoso. En lugar de zapatos llevaba sus propios pies, ennegrecidos con la tierra del camino. Y el olor de ambos en general, que podían llegar a considerar las esporádicas lluvias su único momento de aseo, decir que dejaba mucho que desear era quedarse corto.

Ambos estuvieron vagando, buscando algún indicio del susodicho puesto de reclutamiento o simplemente pasando las distintas dependencias que se ofrecían para guarecer gente sin hogar, todas abarrotadas de gente en iguales o peores condiciones. Al parecer no eran, ni mucho menos los únicos indigentes de Barrio Norte. Aquella ciudad, que en otras circunstancias se vería espléndida, para ellos era igual o más desalentadora que el resto del viaje.

Asura siguió insistiendo, pero pronto el derrotismo cayó sobre su mente a medida que la tarde avanzaba hacia el crepúsculo. Arch lo siguió, mostrándose comprensivo a pesar de sus constantes fracasos para recabar aunque fuera una pizca de información. Después de todo, si no había llegado hasta ese punto para entrar en el ejército, como había sido el último deseo del viejo, entonces realmente no tenían más sitio ahí que en el resto del mundo en general.

Pero la suerte no sonrió esta vez, y cuando el sol se extinguió al Este ambos se encontraban solamente cansados, hambrientos, y comenzando a sentir el mordisco del frío nocturno a medida que los vientos arrastraban el polvo por las calles, cada vez más desiertas. Al final sólo quedó al oscuridad, apenas interrumpida por los faroles de las calles abiertas.

-Esto no da resultado- declaró por fin Asura mientras se dejaba caer en la banqueta- Nadie nos dirá nada sobre enlistarse…-

-Lamentablemente- corroboró su amigo mientras caía a su lado- Y no creo que nadie tampoco nos abra la puerta a estas horas- escrutó con la mirada de un lado a otro de la calle- Lamento que tu búsqueda no diera resultados-

-Da igual…- suspiró con pesimismo mientras se recostaba en la piedra desnuda- Yo lamento que no hallas podido buscar refugio por mi culpa- hizo una pausa- Tenemos que encontrar un callejón o algo, ¡por que me estoy congelando!-

-Pero qué curioso que en la ciudad de los dioses es donde parezcan más ausentes-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Pues no hemos tenido suerte, ni tú ni yo… Me pregunto cuántos más no llegarán aquí con aras de enlistarse y terminarán como nosotros-

-Bueno, pues eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar- se incorporó mientras Arch lo seguía con la mirada- Vamos, tenemos que encontrar dónde dormir o los guardias nos echarán a las alcantarillas- hablaba por experiencia de ambos. Arch se estremeció de nuevo al evocar la sensación de descender en la oscuridad de imprevisto.

-Tienes razón, mejor nos movemos-

* * *

Probaron algunos puntos que la experiencia les había enseñado que eran seguros. Callejones apartados de la luz donde por lo general se apiñaban los asaltantes, deshuesaderos de herrerías y fundiciones, que a esa hora seguían trabajando pero en los que de todos modos tenían poca probabilidad de ser descubiertos; pero al parecer no eran los únicos en Barrio Norte con ese conocimiento. Todos los vagabundos e indigentes que no habían, como ellos, encontrado dónde dormir ya se habían apiñado hasta el tope de lo que permitía un alojamiento de ese tipo.

Así que, pensándolo mejor, decidieron usar sus pocas fuerzas restantes para trepar por los tejados. Ahí también había habitantes nocturnos, y era más probable que fueran descubiertos por algún vigía, pero en esencia eran mejores que la calle, y el espacio donde esconderse en aquel mar de edificios sobraba. Arch y Asura por fin pudieron encontrar refugio a la orilla de lo que, irónicamente, parecía ser un albergue de cara a una gran avenida; quizás la más grande que habían visto desde su llegada a la ciudad. En el espacio ya había una pareja más de viajeros agotados, pero pudieron llegar a un acuerdo y los cuatro compartieron las pocas horas que quedaban de noche su lugar alrededor de la única chimenea prendida.

Asura no pudo mantener el sueño, pues cuando duermes con la espalda a la pared, a parte de ser una posición sumamente incómoda, es cuando curiosamente uno no puede dejar de reflexionar. Sentía que el resto estaban igual, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, quizás por la amenaza constante de ser descubiertos y empujados de los tejados. Pero su mente ardía con más fuerza que el fuego bajo el techo. Dentro de sí, Asura se prometía una y otra vez que se haría enlistar, sin importar qué ocurriera. Pasadas un par de horas, el alba comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo y Asura seguía repitiendo su letanía con toda la fuerza mental que era capaz de reunir pese a pasar por momentos de estar dormido a silenciosamente despierto.

* * *

La noche fue incómoda, y la mañana estaba cargada de ciertas nubes dispersas por aquí y allá. Asura trató de volver a dormir una vez la temperatura se hubo normalizado, pero en cuanto el sol comenzó a quemarle la cara tuvo que forzosamente desperezarse. Así que no sin gran molestia se alzó de su lugar. Hubiera dicho algo, pero apenas se alzó se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente. Hurgó con la mirada de izquierda a derecha para notar qué era lo que le faltaba a la escena, pero pese a estar despierto, el mal sueño le llenaba la mente con algodón.

No fue sino hasta que llamó a su amigo y nadie contestó que se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba. Entonces el sueño sí se le drenó por completo. Esta vez miró con más atención para ver si no saltaban marcas al aire del paradero de su amigo, pero en vez de ello sólo encontró aquel techo desierto. No pudo evitar sentir pánico al pensar que los habían arrojado por el borde cuando dormían, o que habían sido arrestados, pero con algo de razonamiento pudo advertir que si algo así les hubiera pasado, también él estaría aplastado en la banqueta, o en las manos poco amigables de la guardia.

Sólo cuando se asomó por la buhardilla de la cornisa pudo ver con sus propios ojos que en realidad no se los habían llevado, sino que se habían ido por su cuenta. Y no es que lo hubieran abandonado; al menos de Arch podía estar seguro, pero en el suelo la actividad que se dejaba ver era bastante agitada.

Todos se movían en una dirección. Aunque no se mentían a media calle, sí observaban desde las banquetas o se asomaban desde las ventanas. Cualquiera podría reconocer que se preparaban para alguna especie de desfile… Uno que Asura nunca antes había presenciado, por lo que podía observar. Algunos rezaban, postrados en el suelo, mientras que otros alzaban los brazos y caían en una letanía de agradecimientos. Algunos hombres repartidos entre los dejados arrojaban confeti o pétalos de un popurrí de flores impresionante. Aún así la mayoría se dedicaba a aclamar al todavía ignoto objeto de adoración que seguramente se encaminaba hacia allí con paso firme. Si Asura tuviera que adivinar, y lo estaba haciendo, diría que algo grande, más aún que el vacío de su estómago, se avecinaba.

-¡Asura!- lo llamó la voz de su amigo detrás de él. Arch estaba a pocos pasos de la cornisa, pero su inquietud y respiración agitada denotaban una prisa que sólo pudo haber adquirido corriendo un buen tramo. Asura hubiera preguntado dónde se había metido, pero su amigo se le adelantó- Ya estás despierto, ¡Excelente!- exclamó con más emoción de la que seguro sentía.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se extrañó mientras que su amigo parecía a punto de caerle encima de un momento a otro.

-¡No hay tiempo de explicártelo!- lo tomó del brazo, listo para comenzar a halar de él- ¡Rápido, ya debe venir en camino!-

-Pero qué…- Asura casi tropieza del jalón, pero logró incorporarse a tiempo. Iba a preguntar adónde iban, o qué estaba haciendo Arch casi arrancándole el brazo de ese modo, pero antes siquiera de que lograra articular las palabras, ya bajaban del edificio y se zambullían entre la multitud.

Arch dejó de arrastrarlo entonces, pero aún lo tenía sujeto de la muñeca, firmemente como un grillete. Asura quiso deshacerse de su agarre, pero no podía aflojar sus dedos, que ya comenzaban a cortarle la circulación de la mano. A su alrededor la gente rebullía en sus lugares por la excitación de algo acercándose. Algo que a esa distancia pasaría rozándole las narices a ambos, pues Arch los había depositado con habilidad justo a centímetros de la calle abierta.

-¿Ahora sí quieres decirme, ¡qué carajos te pasa!- se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, frotándose la muñeca para permitir el paso de la sangre.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Arch- Yo pensé que querías unirte al ejército- se alzó de hombros.

Asura no había relacionado las palabras de su amigo con la escena a su alrededor cuando la primera tropa de guardias emergió a la vista y comenzó a apartar a todos los que fueran demasiado curiosos, devolviéndolos a la banqueta o simplemente sacándolos del camino. Asura apenas tuvo tiempo de despejar antes de que el guardia lo empujara con ayuda de su largo bastón. La columna de pacificadores se extendió así todo a lo largo de la calle, hasta desaparecer hacia su izquierda. Entonces sí llegó lo que había traído a todos a la calle a esa hora de la mañana.

Aparecieron, desde la derecha de la calle, primero como una masa negra, anunciada por el rítmico paso de tambores. Luego fueron acrecentándose, revelando aquel rítmico sonido proveniente de sus pies perfectamente acompasados, mientras que el grueso de la columna entraban en la escena, hasta adquirir la forma de hombres con cascos de bronce y rostros curtidos. Sus armaduras relucientes, más no exentas de mellas, estaban apenas disimuladas por capas negro granate; en la mano izquierda portaban un enorme escudo con los símbolos de ARRA AGGA BANDAR, enmarcados en una estrella multicolor de ocho puntas, y a la derecha traían en alto alabardas de filos prolongados, que oscilaban sobre sus cabezas como un bosque de espadas con su marcha.

Los yelmos se balanceaban de un lado a otro mientras las tropas pasaban en perfecta formación. La columna de guerreros traía bien enmarcados los rostros dentro de sus jaulas de hierro a pesar del sol. Lo que más agradó a Asura fue descubrir que efectivamente cada cierto número, que al menos creía identificar como compañías, traían un casco estilizado: con cepillo rojo y crin colgante; con visera negra; con púas en la coronilla, como representando una corona de cuernos; con una banda dorada alrededor de la cabeza, transcritos los símbolos de la lucha en la frente. No había dos patrones iguales entre grupo y grupo. Asura ahora entendía a los pobladores, aquella exhibición no se daba todos los días.

Pero lo más sorprendente del desfile, si se le podía llamar así a la entrada de las tropas en Barrio Norte, llegó justo cuando Asura menos se lo esperaba. Luego de una ligera distancia, apenas de dos metros, entre sección y sección, apareció un grupo diferente al resto. Estos hombres tenían armaduras más pesadas de latón, y pese a ello caminaban con el mismo paso que sus predecesores, llevaban sus rostros descubiertos, por lo que todos podían observar las cicatrices, los peinados y las facciones endurecidas pero orgullosas de los guerreros. A diferencia de sus homónimos, estos llevaban espadas desenvainadas, largas y anchas, apuntando a un lado del camino, como si saludaran a la muchedumbre. Algunos llevaban algo pintado en toda la cara, pero Asura no pudo concretar qué era hasta ver la figura que se destacaba en medio de sus compañeros.

Alta como un estandarte, una cabeza vuelta a un punto distante se dejaba ver aún entre la nube de hombres, seguramente tan altos como el que más. La melena roja que colgaba de sus bronceados hombros era espesa y abundante. Su capa no era granate opaco, como las demás, sino que era expresamente negra con bordes dorados; con un poco más de detalle, Asura pudo observar que había grabados, ilegibles desde donde se encontraba, inscritos en aquella cinta dorada a los bordes de la tela. La mujer era una cabeza más alta que todos los demás. Por un momento Asura no pudo concertar si la llevaban cargando o no. No fue sino hasta que estaban más o menos a su altura, que sus compañeros decidieron llevarla a hombros en uno de sus grandes escudos, y, entrecruzando las lanzas bajo la superficie de metal, la alzaron sobre su nivel por completo.

Entonces pudo verla con mejor detalle. La mujer no tenía armadura ni protección parecida. La tela negra, que al principio Asura había creído que era una capa, resultó ser una bata, como la de los sacerdotes-guerreros que luego se dejaban ver en las historias de niños, que ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que dar crédito con sus propios ojos. En los pliegos alargados de sus mangas colgaban bordados en dorado los símbolos del AGGA y del BANDAR, símbolos de su alianza con los Zonei, pero ninguno humano. Debajo de la ondulante bata, se dejaban ver vendas que surcaban de forma estética su tórax, y una falda de sacerdotisa que hacían juego con su pieza más notable. Cuando un aire revoltoso ondeó aquella falda lo suficiente, Asura pudo concretar que no tenía calzado. Su melena roja ondeaba al viento y su piel bronceada se dejaba ver apenas entre los pliegos ondulantes de su vestido, pero lo más interesante eran sus ojos, dorados como estrellas en una noche despejada. Aquellos ojos podían penetrar la distancia con una sensación fulminante y uno creería estar a escasos metros de ella cuando la verdad fuera otra. Su rostro era la personificación de la aventura: bonito pero no despampanante, con forma que evocaba a la caza y las criaturas salvajes de la tierra. Asura jamás había visto aquella imagen tan completa de sus aspiraciones como guerrero. Podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que todo lo que anhelaba en la vida del soldado estaba retratado en ella.

Al verla por completo, el público comenzó a corear un nombre al unísono, pero Asura no pudo reconocerlo. Los hombres que marchaban también comenzaron a corearla, pero ella, en gesto de modestia, reverenció a la vitoreante multitud, no gestos respetuosos, sino, por la simple expresión de su cara, señas burlones que seguramente se parecerían mucho a reverencias de corte. Los espectadores rieron, captando el mensaje. La mujer levantó las manos para agradecer y todos le aplaudieron. Entonces los soldados le ayudaron a descender del escudo y continuaron su marcha con el mismo matiz de marcialidad y orden militar hasta perderse entre sus homónimos.

-Es sorprendente- comentó Asura mientras aplaudía a los guerreros.

-Sí, llevan aquí desde el amanecer- le contestó Arch a su espalda- Los que los vieron entrar dijeron que venían del norte. Pero eso no es todo…- cabeceó hacia el origen del desfile, más serio- Cuando ocurra tendrás una sola oportunidad- le susurró al oído- No la desperdicies-

-¿Una oportunidad de qué?- quiso saber, pero entonces Arch lo obligó a volverse.

Asura tuvo que forzar la vista para entender lo que le estaban diciendo. Más allá, donde los soldados aparentemente cerraban el desfile con una compañía entera de abanderados y portaestandartes, algo más se dejaba ver entre las capas negras… Asura forzó sus ojos para tratar de entender qué era. A simple vista parecía un tugurio acarreado por los soldados, pero con más detenimiento pudo concertar que se trataba precisamente de la única parte de la exposición que en realidad no formaba parte expresamente del ejército.

Asura abrió grandes los ojos al percatarse de las flores que distintos elementos de la multitud lanzaban hacia los jóvenes que componían las filas, aunque ordenadas, no tan diestras como sus antecesores, que seguían al grueso de las tropas. Soldados de la retaguardia los seguían ofreciéndoles una escolta muy escueta. Los chicos no serían más grandes que Asura mismo, estaba seguro. Apenas y tenían guardianes suficientes como para evitar que los ciudadanos pudieran arrojarles piropos, flores, y, en ciertos casos, tratar de anexarse a la formación, y no eran soldados de las fuerzas que acababan de desfilar; nadie se hubiera atrevido a moverse siquiera bajo la sebera mirada de aquellas montañas de músculos y metal; aquellos eran hombres de la guardia. Evidentemente menos estrenados y con un semblante infinitamente menos amenazador. De pronto el punto de Arch se hizo más claro que el cristal pulido: sería algo arriesgado, pero sería la única oportunidad que tendría de comenzar con su tan anhelado entrenamiento.

Asura presionó la mano de su amigo y se volvió ligeramente para asentir en señal de entendimiento. Ambos se pusieron serios a pesar de la atmósfera festiva que había a su alrededor. Parecía no notárseles, pero la tensión que dentro de sus cuerpos se acumulaba y crecía a medida que la compañía de los reclutas se acercaba, cerrada de cerca por los escoltas. Asura no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, y creía que ni siquiera Arch tenía muy claro cómo, pero confiaba en que su intelecto maquinaría algo justo a tiempo.

La compañía de abanderados comenzó a desfilar por su posición, y los seguían de cerca los reclutas. La distancia entre el punto en que ambos se encontraban y la masa de jóvenes se acortaba por segundos, y los pasos menos acompasados de los reclutas parecían seguir de cerca la aceleración de sus corazones. Pronto el último de los abanderados abandonaron la posición en donde se encontraban y entonces avanzaron los chicos con sus guardianes por los adoquines.

Asura se paralizó del miedo, no sabía si debía simplemente avanzar, pero le pareció una acción tan fácil en el momento que quiso intentarlo. Sabía que Arch debía de tener algo en mente para dejarlos entrar, pero todavía no podía verlo. Debajo de su aparente entumecimiento mental, una desesperación de tener lo anhelado tan cerca y tan lejos pareció prenderlo todo, incluso a él mismo, en fuego. Estuvo a punto de verlos partir cuando la voz de un conocido irrumpió en un millar de lugares dentro de su mente.

-¡Ladrón!- gritaron inmediatamente detrás de él- ¡Guardia! ¡Por allá! ¡Ladrón!-

El grito no llegó más allá de una docena de pasos entre la multitud, pero desvió las miradas de los guardias, incluso de los escoltas, lo suficiente como para abarcar el espacio de un breve momento. Entonces Asura sintió el irrefrenable empujón de algo a su espalda. Dos manos se plantaron firmemente en su columna y lo propulsaron con una fuerza tremenda. Por un momento se preguntó si no lo habría pateado un caballo, pero se sorprendió de ver a su amigo, medio segundo antes de que el empujón lo sacara de entre las filas de los guardias, rompiendo el cerco bastones igual que si fuera una munición viva, y propulsándolo hacia la calle.

* * *

Asura voló igual que una flecha por el viento. A su paso pudo sentir el suelo bajo sus pies deslizarse a una velocidad de la cual no estaba consciente que podía alcanzar como humano. En breve su vuelo lo transportó sobre el espacio que había entre la multitud, ahora revolviéndose mientras los guardias intentaban volver a poner orden. Justo cuando creyó que no podía ser mejor su situación, una alfombra de cuerpos detuvo estrepitosamente su caída mientras se desplomaban con él. Al final rodó por el pavimento junto con cuando menos media docena de personas.

-¡Orden!- rugió una voz apabullante, aún sobre el ruido de alrededor- ¡Guardias, controlen eso!- Asura se incorporó, pero en seguida volvió a rugir el mismo individuo- ¡Aspirantes, a formar!-

Un hombre de los de capa negra, corpulento y más amenazador que todos los que Asura había visto de cerca juntos, se paseó entre las filas, buscando el origen del problema. Al final, sus ojos negro carbón se posaron sobre él, que, junto con el resto de los jóvenes, se volvía a poner de pie. Por un momento Asura pensó que le iba a arrancar la cabeza con la larga espada que traía colgando al cinto por meterse en la fila, pero en vez de eso volvió a hablar con voz que no dejaba lugar a debilidades.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- Asura pensó que podía pasar desapercibido si no decía nada, pero la chica que estaba contigua a él le dio un empujón para hacerlo destacar.

-Él nos derribó a todos, señor- dijo con tono acusador, abarcando con un ademán al resto de sus compañeros.

-Se metió en la fila- dijo otro, irreconocible.

-¿Eso es cierto?- pasó los ojos furibundos de Asura a su delatora. La chica tenía un brazo vendado, y, por su postura, también presentaba problemas para caminar. Asura tragó saliva mientras el aliento de la joven pasaba de sus pulmones a su garganta para pronunciar las palabras que seguramente le romperían unas costillas y lo dejarían retorciéndose de dolor a un lado del camino.

-No, señor- dijo otra voz. La que había salido a su defensa era una niña no más alta que el resto de los demás. Su cabello negro y corto y su ropa roja le daban un aspecto aún más infantil del que seguramente debería ser- Lo empujaron y perdió el equilibrio, señor. Mi compañera lo vio mal-

-Recluta, le repito que si no me dice la verdad estará en un aprieto- aseveró el soldado, girándose otra vez a la primera- Así que le pregunto otra vez, ¿eso es cierto?- la chica desvió la vista del intimidante soldado a su compañera y a Asura de nuevo de forma repetida antes de responder.

-Creo que pude haberme equivocado… señor- respondió apenada, o al menos disimulando pena- Es verdad que lo empujaron y todos caímos por su culpa. No pude verlo por estar mirando al frente, señor-

-Bien- suspiró el hombre mientras encaraba a Asura directamente- Desde ahora estás más alerta o juro haré que duermas con los perros, recluta- fulminó al chico con la mirada- ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, señor- se puso firme, reprimiendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Entonces vuelve a tu lugar, recluta!- señaló con un gesto despectivo el final de la fila- ¡Vuelvan a formarse!- habló para todos, que se apresuraron a acatar la orden- ¡Marchen!-

* * *

Asura se apresuró a asumir la posición. Delante de él estaban ambas jóvenes que habían mentido para mantenerlo. Creyó por un momento que su olor a basura lo delataría, pero todos ahí apestaban a sudor y tierra del camino; no le costó creer que llevaban marchando así toda la mañana, por lo que quedaba perfectamente disimulado. No podía ver a Arch entre las caras de la multitud. Seguramente se habría distanciado de la turba por su seguridad. No sabía cómo, pero esta seguro de que se encontrarían después. Lo buscaría en su tiempo libre. Por un momento agradeció su suerte y se preguntó si no estaba soñando. La voz que lo había delatado por un momento habló por su mente.

-No creas que le hago favores a todos, muchacho- dijo de forma arisca la chica- Así que no te acostumbres a que te salve el pellejo cada que se te ocurra algo tan imprudente-

-Vamos, Sib, ya deja de atosigarlo- dijo la que le seguía- Suficiente tuvo con haber arriesgado la vida al meterse aquí-

-No me importa si se muere. Si descubren que no es de aquí, expondré tu mentira- siguió hablando de forma agria.

-Y también quedará la tuya al aire- le espetó Asura- Tú también mentiste para meterme. Te lo agradezco, pero no pienso ver cómo te sales con la tuya-

-¿Me estás amenazando, vago?- se burló de forma abierta- Ya veremos quién se lleva la peor parte de esto…-

-¡Ya, cálmense los dos!- los urgió la tercera- Si siguen discutiendo de esa forma a todos nos van a descubrir, y entonces sí tendremos problemas- hubo una pausa. Ambos, Asura y Sib, desviaron la mirada y se quedaron así, viendo pasar a la multitud, por breves momentos.

-Bueno, supongo que mientras no halla problemas no tenemos de qué preocuparnos- declaró por fin la que habían llamado Sib- Soy Sibuddhu, chico ¿Tienes un nombre, o sólo me referiré a ti como vago?-

-Soy Asura- saludó inclinando la cabeza- Y no, no soy ningún niño de la calle. Sólo paso por aquí…-

-Sí, claro- rió entre dientes- Bueno, este pequeño parásito que tengo aquí se llama Rin…-

-¡Oye!- se quejó en voz alta; luego se sonrojó del ridículo.

-Mucho gusto, Rin- Asura asintió de forma más respetuosa- Gracias por encubrirme-

-De nada- se volvió a sonrojar por lo sincero del agradecimiento- Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo aquí. Te entiendo. Ninguno de nosotros, o muy pocos, tenemos casa ahora…-

-¿Cómo sabes que no tengo hogar?- se extrañó Asura.

-Oh, por favor…- suspiró con suspicacia- Es la misma historia en todas partes. Huérfanos de la guerra que aprendieron a pelear, o que buscan venganza… Además tu ropa no salió de un armario, precisamente. Y por tu olor es fácil saber que llevas un tiempo sin techo o comida decentes-

Asura se pasó revista a sí mismo de nuevo. En efecto estaba hecho un asco. No dijo nada sólo para no evidenciar más lo desesperado de su estado. A su alrededor nadie tenía una sola prenda decente, todas arruinadas por un día, quizás más, de marcha, pero todos cuando menos tenían su vestuario completo. Asura ni siquiera podía considerarse un ciudadano promedio, pues en ese caso tendría algo a lo que aferrarse. Había llegado ahí sin nada a sus espaldas y apenas con el aire para sostenerlo, pero lo había logrado.

Una sensación de protección lo embargó por completo. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía que pertenecía a algo de nuevo, y aquellos jóvenes que marchaban con él, tan diferentes por dentro, pero en esencia igualmente huérfanos y desesperados, de pronto sintió como si llegara a considerarlos familia. Estar ahí se sentía como ir de nuevo en una barca de confianza y seguridad, a flote en el caótico y desesperado mundo… no podía estar más equivocado.

* * *

Primera Luz: Fragmento del alma de la Gran Serpiente, que dio a sus hijos en el principio de los tiempos. Se cree que por este acto es que seres tan poderosos como los Zonei y los Antiguos pudieron concebirse en el mundo, y adquirieron la capacidad inherente de crear la vida a placer.

Hijas del Caos: Se cree que fueron las primeras especies de brujas, muy poderosas y de organización cabalística. Según la leyenda, su consecuente estratificación y ramificación resultó en la creación de todas las demás clases de brujas. No se sabe mucho acerca de ellas, e incluso su existencia se pone en duda por las estudiosas de sus raíces. La creencia popular ubica a Mabaa como la última descendiente directa de las Hijas del Caos.

Puerto de Sin: Actual Mombasa, Kenia.

Velas Negras: Naves piratas en argot marinero; es una alusión a que las naves de los corsarios y piratas siempre llevan velas negras para amedrentar a sus víctimas y constatar que no respetan ninguna bandera ni autoridad.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? Recuerden que hablando la gente se entiende ;)

Hasta la próxima entrega, ¡gracias por dejarme usar sus ideas!

Atte: SIMIOCAOS


	4. Un mejor lugar

Bueno, aquí está. Gracias a todos por confiar en mis habilidades, y si sus personajes no han aparecido aún, no se preocupen. Tendrán tiempo de sobra para lucirse... ;)

* * *

Algún lugar de la ciudad blanca

El calor del exterior no era comparable a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Envuelto en las sábanas nuevas que le habían traído desde algún punto equidistante, el capullo que se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo lo hacía sudar como un pan al horno. A su alrededor, la indumentaria era dorada y blanca, y evocaba a muchas cosas muy opulentas como para su gusto. Pero si la atmósfera en que vivía no era ideal, el calor era lo peor de aquel lugar. Una hastía que hacía que las sábanas se le pegaran a la piel como alguna clase de parásito dispuesto a asfixiarlo… Ahora entendía por qué no había camas ahí.

Saratubi se revolvió otra vez, y otra vez en la cama, pero el sol no parecía animarlo a dormir las pocas horas que podría con la molestia de querer conseguir la tan anhelada frescura. Simplemente no lo lograba. No es que en su pasado hogar no hubiera calor, pero comparado a la calcinante temperatura de aquella habitación le parecía un milagro que no hubiera ya sucumbido por deshidratación. De verdad la gente de ahí tenía que ser sobrehumana para vivir a diario sin notarlo.

En fin... no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Quizás se había desacostumbrado a la temperatura durante el viaje. Después de todo, medio continente puede volver locas las percepciones de cualquiera, ¿verdad? Sí, tenía que ser el viaje. Aunque ya lo había dejado atrás hacía más de un mes, no podía explicárselo de otra forma. En aquel lugar tan iridiscente había algo en la atmósfera que aumentaba el calor de forma dramática comparado con cualquier otro lugar del mundo que había visto.

Saratubi no pudo continuar quejándose, pues en ese instante se oyeron los característicos pasos que anunciaban la entrada de un visitante… Otra cosa que no le gustaba de aquel lugar: no había puertas. Al cabo de un momento un ser humanoide apareció debajo del umbral de la entrada. No parecía un hombre auténtico, sino que un cabello banco perfecto le caía por los hombros, perfectamente arreglado. Su vestimenta era de blanco inmaculado, y dos grandes y metálicas alas sobresalían de sus hombros. Aquellas extensiones de su cuerpo podían prenderse en fuego de ser necesario, pero ahí estaban, suspendidas como dos grandes quemadores sobre su cabeza, muertas si su característica llama. Sus facciones eran demasiado simétricas y perfectas para ser humanas, y su piel tenía un brillo metálico, semejante a la plata. Pero nada delataba más su origen inhumano que sus ojos, carentes de iris y pupilas, como dos espejos que reflejaban todo lo que tenían al alcance. Aquellos ojos no eran naturales, y podían espiar desde cualquier dirección lo que lo rodeaba. Por eso todos se referían a ellos como Observadores.

-Saratubi- lo llamó con gran solemnidad. El aludido sólo alzó la cabeza brevemente y después volvió a tratar de recostarse- Arcaelus quiere verte- continuó el humanoide, sin mover otro músculo que no fueran sus labios- Es urgente- el chico se revolvió en su lugar y musitó una serie de vocablos sin sentido ni estructura. Luego se envolvió en la sábana nuevamente.

El Observador inspiró levemente, mostrando algo parecido a la frustración y menospreció de la que era capaz su especie. Lentamente hizo pasar a un compañero con una bandeja plateada, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, que depositó en una mesita al lado de la cama. Una vez se hizo esto, el primero alzó la mano desnuda contra la cama. Sus ojos enfocaron el reflejo de las sábanas desde una perspectiva que no podría lograr estando en su lugar. En seguida pronunció las palabras y ambos, sábanas y muchacho, fueron proyectados hacia arriba por un poderoso viento. Saratubi, viéndose presa da aquel vórtice tan terrible, volvió a la vida en un simple segundo.

-¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ya!- exclamó mientras se debatía con la sábana. El ser bajó la mano, y el joven se precipitó, tieso como un cadáver, al suelo con toda la fuerza de la gravedad- ¡Maldita sea!- se quejó mientras se ponía pesadamente de pie- Pueden avisarme cuando vayan a hacer eso-

-Acata a la primera- volvió a alzar la mano y sus ojos se enfocaron en él, amenazantes- Y no habrá que avisarte-

-Sí, bueno, nadie me dice cómo hacer las cosas…- se encaró al Observador en pose retadora.

-Ya veremos- levantó los labios más que sonrió. Una burda imitación de un gesto calculador- Por el momento debes atender a tu llamado, antes de que Arcaelus pierda la paciencia-

Saratubi estuvo a punto de responderle, pero se negó a decir nada. Refunfuñó algo y pasó de largo al Observador mientras que su compañero lo seguía con la bandeja de plata recién recuperada. El primer Observador esperó un momento y luego siguió sus pasos a una distancia un tanto más prudente. Saratubi no hizo ningún ruido más, ni se quejó de aquella atención tan cínica, pues no estaba en posición de hacerlo. Simplemente siguió caminando mientras que de cerca el Observador con la bandeja le ofrecía su cuenco metálico con agua perfectamente cristalina en él. Así los tres se perdieron en los pasillos bien adornados y resplandecientes que se extendían ante ellos.

* * *

Arcaelus Tyrael estaba en lo alto de un pedestal, mirando a lo lejos con sus ojos grises. El jardín a sus espaldas donde se encontraba a esa hora del día hacía brillar sus vestimentas doradas como si fuera alguna especie de santo. Su cabello blanco y rizado se mecía con una ligera y refrescante brisa, venida desde alguna parte de la inmensidad. Bajo sus pies, las formas entramadas de la ciudad se perdían a lo lejos. Barrio Norte era escrutado celosamente por su mirada sin descanso. Como su nombre lo sugería, dos grandes alas de plumaje blanco y rojo se mecían a su espalda con la caricia del viento, y por mucho que pareciera resentirlo, Arcaelus tenía una evidente cara de satisfacción. Ante el roce tan delgado del aire.

Apenas el trío puso pie en la extensión despejada de la terraza, el Horadrim se volvió para recibirlos con la mirada. Sus alas se batieron de forma leve, pero necesaria para quitarse de encima su ensimismamiento. Ambos Observadores se inclinaron en reverencia y se alejaron. Sólo Saratubi se quedó quieto, ni siquiera de forma respetuosa, sino más bien con un aire de prospección, casi de arrogancia en su rostro.

-Que gusto verte aquí- declaró Arcaelus con un ademán de la mano- Acércate, muchacho- Saratubi obedeció. Más de cerca, comparado con la imponente estatura de Arcaelus, Saratubi parecía un mondadientes- Creo que te preguntarás por qué te llamé-

-¿Me devolverán a Malta?- preguntó con el mismo tono que un niño al que le han confiscado su juguete favorito.

-No. Eso ya lo habíamos hablado- aseveró el Horadrim- Por ahora Malta no está dentro de nuestros objetivos, y tu presencia aquí significa mucho para todos nosotros- hizo una pausa para continuar- Te enlistarás en el ejército-

-¿Qué?- se exaltó apenas oírlo.

-Ya te he enseñado algunas cosas, pero no podré conseguir instruirte yo solo. Además, si quieres ver Malta de nuevo, más vale que lo hagas como uno de los nuestros en lugar de como un vago-

-Espera, por nada de esto acepté ir con ustedes- le replicó- ¡No pueden reclutarme simplemente por que necesiten más jóvenes para enviar a la muerte!- se quejó- ¡Me rehúso…!-

Entonces sintió una presión en el brazo. La mano de Arcaelus estaba cerrada como un candado de hierro alrededor de su antebrazo. No fue suficiente como para lastimar a Saratubi, pero sí para hacerlo callar. En comparación con la musculatura lisa y flexible del muchacho, la composición del Horadrim parecía estar hecha de piedra, y transmitía una leve sensación de hormigueo en la parte que la piel se encontraba con la de su firme puño. Por un momento a Saratubi le pasaron por la mente algunas ideas de lo que tuvo que haber pasado aquel pellejo para endurecerse de aquella manera… La simple visión del potencial que tenían esas manos para la destrucción le provocó vértigos.

-No te enlistarás por que quieras- aseveró Tyrael. Su voz no daba lugar a réplicas- Lo harás por que es necesario que aprendas algunas cosas sobre esta lucha. Por que de lo contrario tu poder no podrá ser de confianza y sólo acabarás como un renegado más; sin hacerle bien a nadie y ocupando espacio que otros podrían utilizar en tu lugar- apretó un poco más la mano. Esta vez sí comenzaba a lastimarle- Así que lo quieras o no, te enrolas en la siguiente unidad o pasas la vida haciendo algo de provecho para los demás. No permitiré que el último de su línea se corrompa y busque sólo la vergüenza de sus ancestros y su beneficio propio ¿Entendido?- Saratubi forcejeó un poco, pero lo abandonó casi en seguida por ser improductivo. Simplemente se limitó a desviar la mirada a algún punto distante.

-No esperes que lo haga con gusto- fue lo único que logro decir.

-Bien- asintió liberando su mano- Deberás bajar a la ciudad inmediatamente. Los Observadores ya te tienen preparado el ascensor, así que yo en tu lugar no los haría esperar- Saratubi comenzó a alejarse. Su semblante nada contento- Oh, y una cosa más…-

-¿Qué?- se volvió evidenciando toda su molestia.

-Búscate problemas y me aseguraré de que termines al servicio de la comunidad. Y me refiero a la parte mala del servicio, por si te cabe duda. Así que si no quieres acabar limpiando drenajes y fosas sépticas, más te vale guardar ese ego que anda punzando por todas partes. A partir de aquí ya no lo necesitarás-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Barrio Norte

Asura caminó con la columna, relativamente nervioso, mientras avanzaban por una zona cada vez más rural de la ciudad. La gente aún se les acercaba con ánimos festivos, pero a medida que el grupo había dado un giro hacia la derecha en una calle lateral, cada vez menos personas les salían al encuentro. Pronto las casas dejaron atrás a la multitud, y un baluarte separado de murallas se alzó para recibirlos a aquella nueva sección de la ciudad. Esta no parecía ya destinada a la población civil, sino que entre los huecos lo suficientemente abiertos del muro, las miradas vigilantes de guardias y más soldados se asomaban.

Si tuviera que adivinarlo, Asura diría que ya se encontraban en la parte Oeste de la ciudad. Contrario a Barrio Norte, aquella parte de parecía estar reservada celosamente para un anexo muy distinto de la población. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de la parte alta, pero apenas entrar por el gran arco de piedra, se dio cuenta de lo muy equivocado que estaba.

A su izquierda y derecha, hasta donde podía alcanzar la vista, la ciudad se había convertido en un gigantesco campo de entrenamiento. El gran baluarte de la ciudad blanca seguía ahí, pero en lugar de las casas disparejas y uno que otro torreón, edificios uniformes y bien erguidos, con forma parecida a una herradura, seguían un patrón bien definido hasta la gigantesca pared blanca. Entre estos a veces se dejaban ver espacios abiertos donde había dispuestas, y bien cuidadas, instalaciones de entrenamiento y otros edificios, que Asura supuso que debían ser almacenes o cualquier otro tipo de índole recreativo.

Siguieron avanzando entre los edificios habitacionales y las instalaciones de entrenamiento. De ellas a veces se desprendían algunos curiosos. Al principio los más respetuosos hacían una reverencia y se iban. El resto los pasaban de largo o simplemente los saludaban con la mirada. Más tarde en más de una ocasión, algunos comentarios nada agradables les llegaban desde algún punto más allá de la vista. Otras veces eran más directos y descarados; algunos hasta podían llegar a ser intimidantes e iban acompañados de sombrías perspectivas sobre su futuro cercano. Todos hacían lo mejor para sacudirse aquellas afrentas y seguir marchando más o menos uniformemente, sin embargo aquella tormenta psicológica apenas comenzaba.

-¡Miren, carne fresca!- rió alguien.

-No durarán una semana- suspiraron en otro lado- ¿Quieres apostar?- le respondieron.

-¡Vuelvan a sus casas, maricas!-

-¡Miren a ese, quiere llorar!-

-¡Esperen a la noche y no querrán estar aquí más tiempo!-

-Yo pido al que no tiene camisa…-

-¿De dónde crees que sacan esta basura?-

-Si vienen con Ella es que ya son hombres muertos…-

En ocasiones el efecto era tan apabullante que Asura se preguntaba por qué quería ingresar exactamente. Luego se enteraría de que aquel ritual desalentador era rutina para el resto de los aspirantes, pero siempre la primera impresión es y será la más fuerte de todas. A todas luces parecía una demostración poco amistosa más que una prueba de actitud y decisión. Asura en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero la voluntad tranquilizante de Rin lo mantuvo rejego de desertar. Al final, luego de una penosa marcha bajo la granizada de insultos y nada alentadores comentarios, la compañía de jóvenes llegó hasta una explanada bastante amplia como para ser simplemente una calle.

La gran avenida ya estaba ocupada por los hombres que los antecedían. Los guerreros estaban en firmes, dispuestos con sus respectivas compañías, dándole la espalda a los aspirantes. Apenas entrar, quedó claro que en realidad no eran los únicos que pretendían enlistarse, ya que detrás de los guerreros, como una especie de reflejo mediocre a comparación de tanta disciplina, otras compañías de aspirantes se encontraban distribuidas, imitando las mismas formaciones que sus curtidos homónimos.

La compañía de Asura fue colocada en la última posición libre y ahí se les dio la indicación de quedarse firmes. Del otro lado del mar de lanzas que había llegado con ellos, largas y altas gradas mostraban distintas personalidades, todas desconocidas para la mayoría de los aspirantes. Había en general hombres de rostros tozudos y viejos con atuendos sencillos. No era del todo errado suponer que se trataba de instructores y escribas, pero la única persona que era completamente reconocible, era la mujer que había estado marchando con ellos hasta ahí.

Apenas llegada, toda la multitud de espectadores se levantó para ofrecerle un saludo respetuoso y cordial. La alta mujer se inclinó en reverencia y luego pasó a intercambiar comentarios con los ocupantes de las gradas mientras buscaba un lugar desde el cual observar un evento que para todos los jóvenes era completamente desconocido. Sólo cuando cruzó el paso con otro hombre, un ser de semejante estatura, tez oscura como una noche en el desierto y una reluciente capa roja con dorado, ambos hicieron un saludo cortés, se estrecharon el antebrazo con una sonrisa y compartieron un brevísimo abrazo antes de seguir sus respectivos caminos.

La mujer se sentó por fin en un espacio de su tamaño, y el hombre continuó su camino hasta llegar a un pódium de piedra que se adelantaba del resto de los observadores. Su rostro de nuevo volvió a asumir un semblante infinitamente duro, y su mirada dorada traspasó todos y cada uno de los detalles de la escena que tenía enfrente por insignificantes que fueran. Ahora que se le podía ver directamente, era perfectamente apreciable que uno de sus ojos brillaba con el característico filo dorado que su compañera; el otro estaba oscurecido por una sombra que ni la más avezada vista podía escudriñar sin sentir una repulsión y un pavor instintivos.

-Para los que no han pasado por aquí, yo soy Xira, y cuanto dure su entrenamiento estaré más cerca de ustedes que sus mismísimas madres- comenzó el hombre con una voz que se dejaba oír por todo el lugar sin ningún esfuerzo- Para los que ya pasaron por aquí, por favor saluden la valentía de sus sucesores, y rueguen por que sean cuando menos la mitad de hombres de lo que ustedes fueron- hubo algunas risas de parte de los soldados- Quiero que vean a sus compañeros. Aquel que tienen delante, a sus costados, o detrás, a partir de ahora no serán más extraños. Desde el primer momento en el que han puesto pie en la Calzada del Aspirante, ellos se han convertido en sus hermanos. Y no me interesa si ya se creen listos o no, si creen que son especiales, o si quieren regresar a la pusilanimidad de sus pasadas vidas; aquí aprenderán a vivir juntos, a sangrar juntos, a morir como uno solo. Al final no prometeré que todos verán sus vidas terminar de forma natural, y es más probable aún que muchos de ustedes no lleguen a pasar un año allá afuera…- hizo una pausa, apenas rota por el polvo que se arremolinaba con un viento veleidoso- Pero puedo asegurarles que sus muertes no serán en vano. Cada uno de ustedes le traerá el mañana al hombre aunque para ello tengan que pasar por las llamas más amargas del infierno... ¡Les prometo que de aquí nacerán los héroes de los que hablarán las leyendas, y que cada sacrificio que hagan será recompensado con mil años de recuerdo!- otra pausa- Y al final, cuando los hombres necesarios mueran, y tenga le placer de verlos convertidos en todo lo que sus hermanos y hermanas han aspirado a ser, entonces los saludaré como lo que realmente son: guerreros-

Hubo un silencio mudo de aprobación. Algunos en el público aplaudieron, pero en general la atmósfera se percibía de ecuánime respeto. Xira descendió de su puesto al nivel de los hombres y dejó marcada todavía más su altura exaltada. No era como la de su hermana, pero sí destacaba entre las formas de los hombres aún más tozudos de aquel regimiento. Los soldados le abrieron paso de forma respetuosa, dejando que progresara hasta donde se encontraban las compañías de aspirantes.

A su espalda, la mujer asumió otra vez su posición en el ejército y con voz igual de poderosa ordenó el avance. Las tropas giraron sobre su eje y abandonaron el sitio por un acceso alterno. Aunque la líder resumió su puesto en las gradas, sus instrucciones de abastecerse con lo que quisieran fueron muy claras como para levantar alguna duda. Los hombres de capas negras rieron un poco y aflojaron evidentemente la disciplina, disfrutando de su nuevo permiso. Aún cuando abandonaron el lugar, se oían sus canciones y risas a medida que se dispersaban por toda aquella sección de la ciudad, como adolescentes buscando juerga.

Asura y sus compañeros avanzaron a lo que habían dejado oculto los soldados con su masa. Se trataba de altos taburetes redondos de roca lisa, que se separaban de forma simétrica por toda la calzada. A su alrededor, espadas e instrumentos diversos de madera se reclinaban inertes, como esperando a que sus portadores liberaran toda su violencia con ellos. No era sorprendente saber ahora para qué servían aquellas plataformas, ni tampoco suponer lo que seguiría a continuación.

-Aspirantes, avancen hacia sus arenas- indicó Xira con la característica fuerza de su voz.

En las gradas los espectadores compartían discretos comentarios, algunos reían y señalaban casi con deferencia a los reclutas mientras avanzaban de forma más o menos ordenada. Los escribas esperaban pacientemente y anotaban cada que se les daba la indicación. Sólo la pelirroja estaba completamente recargada en su lugar sin hacer nada, sonriendo apáticamente como si disfrutara de aquella visión. Todos pronto adivinaron que los estrían evaluando ya desde aquel punto. Asura se preguntaba qué criterio usarían para seleccionarlos, pero sus pensamientos fueron prontamente interrumpidos.

-¡Espera, tú!- exclamó Xira de pronto. Los nervios de Asura entonces se congelaron. No sabía cómo, pero tenía la certeza de que el dedo del oscuro hombre lo apuntaba a él precisamente- Guardia, tráigamelo- indicó de nuevo a quién se refería.

Asura inmediatamente sintió dos grandes manos que se cernían sobre sus flacos brazos en comparación, y alaban de él como si no ofreciera resistencia. Apenas pudo girar la cabeza vio a los dos guardias, grandes como matones, que lo sacaban de la fila sin ningún cuidado. Justo antes de que lo alejaran de la formación, pudo ver en los ojos de Rin, que se encontraba delante de él, el impulso de interceder. Quizás hubiera esperanza de sacarlo de esa, pero la mano buena de Sibuddhu mantuvo a la chica firme en su lugar. La segunda simplemente le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa mientras que su benevolente compañera comenzaba a reflejar el perdón en sus ojos negros. Asura pasó la mirada de una a otra por un momento; al final asintió hacia su amiga como gesto de que debía quedarse en su lugar, más por tranquilizarla que por que en verdad él estuviera calmado.

* * *

Los hombres lo llevaron arrastrando hasta el imponente instructor y lo depositaron igual que si fuera un objeto inanimado ante su presencia. Asura se tambaleó un poco para levantarse, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada al intimidante hombre, ni siquiera alzar la vista del suelo en lo que seguramente debió de ser una pose humillante. En su interior, la certeza de que lo habían, de alguna forma, descubierto, se apoderaba de sus ideas con un pánico demasiado atroz como para pensar en algo más. Xira, que lo estudió durante un breve pero minucioso segundo, dio un suspiro de insatisfacción… Ya estaba, lo habían descubierto y ahora seguramente iba a pagar con su vida, o sus piernas como mínimo, por ello.

-Señor, no aparece en el registro - dijo uno de los guardias, confirmando los temores de Asura. Por un momento todo el mundo viendo pareció contener la respiración…- Se coló cuando veníamos camino aquí. Aunque no creo que halla sido antes de entrar de la ciudad. De todas formas, no pertenece a la tropa… ¿qué hacemos con él?- esto último lo preguntó con tanta complicidad que ya parecía haberle cortado ambas manos en su mente.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Xira al joven, sombrío- No tenías que hacerlo para que te mandaran a la otra vida…- hizo una pausa mientras se colocaba de costado al chico, como una nave lista para atacar- ¡Bastaba con que me lo pidieras personalmente!- le descargó un golpe con el dorso del puño lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarle la cabeza. Asura casi dio una vuelta completa sobre su eje para contrarrestar el efecto, pero el mero impulso lo desplomó a tierra como una columna- ¡No queda lugar para debilidad en nuestros brazos! Nosotros no somos beneficencia- le espetó mientras le propinaba una patada a las costillas que por poco no se las arranca- ¿Cuántos crees que ha habido como tú antes? ¿Eh? ¿Cuántos no han pensado que podían dejar de pasar penurias por entrar al ejército? ¿En verdad crees que somos tan idiotas como para aceptar a cualquiera?- Asura rodó sobre su torso y quedó boca arriba del impacto, completamente sin aliento- Pues te diré algo, chico, que te quede bien claro: Aquí no vendrás a salvarte del resto del mundo. Aquí sólo vendrás a unirte a toda la miseria que vives, y quizás si eres afortunado podrás verla desde las raíces. Ahora si tienes suerte consíguete alguien que te remiende cuando te saquen de aquí- chasqueó los dedos y las manos volvieron a apresarlo de nuevo por ambos brazos, esta vez sin tomarse la molestia de ponerlo de pie- Fuera de mi vista. Váyanlo a botar en donde les convenga- ordenó con todo el desdén que era capaz un hombre de evidenciar.

Los guardias comenzaron la marcha, llevándose el bulto humano en que se había convertido Asura. Su costado ardía con intensidad, y creía que se le había roto una costilla cuando mínimo, pero lo peor era su cabeza. En todas sus contusiones, nunca antes había tenido que vérselas con algo tan duro como la mano de aquel sujeto. Era como si un bloque de concreto lo hubiera golpeado sin ningún miramiento. No podía alzar la cabeza, pues su cuello no le respondía, pero estaba seguro que había sentido algo similar cuando una vez, jugando en el techo de su casa, había resbalado y caído hacia una muerte casi segura. En esa ocasión su padre había interpuesto hábilmente su cuerpo entre el suelo y él, pero ahora parecía que lo hubieran puesto a él para amortiguar la caída.

* * *

Hubiera sido fácil que los guardias simplemente lo arrastraran de esa forma hasta la puerta del recinto, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar la salida más próxima una forma se interpuso en su marcha. Asura no pudo verla con detalle por la incapacidad de su cuello, pero sabía de cierta forma quién era. Los guardias pararon en seco, dudosos por un minuto, hasta que uno de los dos hizo una pregunta, no fue algo que pudiera oír desde su posición, pero seguramente el hombre estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar.

-Déjeme verlo, celador- habló una voz dulce y poderosa a la vez.

No supo responderse cómo había hecho Ella para llegar de un lado al otro de la explanada en apenas un par de minutos, pero eso careció de importancia pronto. Asura percibió que se arrodillaban enfrente suyo y que dos manos de dedos alargados comenzaban a subir dolorosamente su cabeza. Al principio el dolor del cuello fue casi agónico. El golpe de aquel hombre había hecho más daño del que en realidad había percibido a primera vista y por un momento el temor de que lo hubieran dejado inválido de un solo golpe, casi se lleva su compostura, pero pudo mantenerse tranquilo por fuera.

Cuando pudo tener la cabeza erguida el dolor extrañamente desapareció. No se borró del todo, pero pasó a un segundo plano, a una intensidad que podía soportar de buen grado. Algo se lo había llevado, como agua que se filtra por una coladera… Ahí fue cuando se percató de los ojos dorados que se clavaban en los suyos. Asura intentó desviar la mirada, pero no pudo hacerlo. Aquella vista lo tenía por completo hipnotizado.

La mujer lo levantó sin ninguna delicadeza. Asura pudo ponerse de pie milagrosamente, como si el dolor, que aún lo atenazaba, hubiera sido degradado igual que una llama en un mechero pero aún así aquello no atenuó el efecto que la presencia de Ella ejercía sobre él. Ahora que estaban frente a frente, comparado a su apabullante estatura Asura se sentía débil e impotente. Y aquel efecto intimidante era agrandado por el hecho de que ahora que podía verla de cerca, reconocía a la perfección la pintura facial que tenía de _una calavera_ en toda la cara. No tenía ya puesta la bata, por lo que otras marcas, igual blancas, recorrían su piel en donde debían ir sus huesos. Todo aquello resultaba aterrador en cierta forma, pero por alguna razón Asura no podía mantener el miedo instalado en su semblante… Nunca antes se había topado con un personaje tan imponente ni tranquilizante a la vez. Si no fuera por que le daba la impresión de que aquella mujer podría matarlo con el menor de los esfuerzos, la hubiera tomado por su madre.

La mujer lo examinó con aquellos ojos dorados que parecían traspasar su ser igual que una cortina muy delgada. Su mirada se paseó por los recovecos de su cuerpo casi sin impedimento. Aquello parecía tan íntimo y natural como si él mismo se estuviera desnudando enfrente de ella. Ella no hizo ningún gesto, ni torció el rostro como su compañero, sólo lo miró, cada detalle, cada rincón de su cuerpo como si hiciera mediciones en su mente que sobrepasaban el entendimiento del joven. Asura sentía cómo aquellos ojos medían algo más intrínseco que su mera carne. Sentía cómo se colaban más allá de las maquinaciones materiales y observaban algo que él todavía no era capaz de concretar, más allá de sus modestos pensamientos… pero aquello no duró demasiado. La mujer de pronto perdió concentración en él y se limitó a observarlo con una mirada más terrenal y divertida mientras alejaba ligeramente su rostro del suyo.

-Korlic- la llamó la voz de Xira, casi como un reproche- Qué estás…-

Korlic levantó una mano, indicándole que callara. Xira lo hizo, más allá de la vista de Asura, pero refunfuñando algo por lo bajo. Asura no entendió lo que ocurría hasta que la dama se inclinó hacia el chico, entrecerrando lo ojos mientras sus caras se acercaban casi hasta el punto de tocarse. De nuevo aquellos ojos hipnotizaron su mirada, pero de forma distinta. Asura intentó parecer todo lo gallardo que pudo, pero simplemente no daba el aire que deseaba en aquellos momentos.

De pronto, la mano de Korlic se plantó con moderada violencia en la mejilla del chico. No fue una cachetada, sino más bien como una palmada, un gesto que hubiera hecho en cualquier otra situación para tantear si tun terreno era seguro antes de afianzarse en él. De todos modos Asura no sintió dolor alguno. Aquella palma hizo estragos en algo más profundo que su simple carne. Asura sintió como si algo se instalara en su mente, igual que una pregunta incómoda que inexorablemente se abrió paso por sus pensamientos como un rayo. Otra palmada en dirección contraria que se instaló en su torso, donde le habían plantado la patada, esta vez sí le hizo torcer el rostro con dolor físico, pero sobrevino más la sensación de la duda; como si el golpe hubiera estado dirigido a su determinación. Otra palmada; esta vez, Asura sintió que sus recuerdos eran sondeados por un terremoto de movimiento mientras que las razones de su presencia ahí saltaban a la luz, como si fueran una defensa contra aquella palma, que ahora yacía en su muslo.

Sin decir nada más, la mujer se separó del chico e hizo señas en silencio para despedir a los guardias. Estos, sin la menor protesta, se desprendieron de su prisionero y partieron en silencio hacia puntos desconocidos. Al final la única presencia que provocaba el deseo en Asura de esconderse detrás de la falda de su examinadora era la mirada asesina de Xira, que estaba detenido a sus espaldas. No le hacía falta volverse para saber que su rostro expresaba una desaprobación más inmensa que todo el volumen del insondable abismo.

-No está mal para el servicio- dijo Korlic con un deje de ironía- Puede volverse mejor si le das una oportunidad-

-No somos beneficencia- le espetó Xira- No aceptamos a nadie por que esté simplemente desesperado y pobre. Si comenzáramos a hacerlo, pronto el ejército sería un refugio más de la caridad a todos los desamparados que buscan seguir con la mediocridad de sus vidas-

-Sólo míralo- rió Korlic- No tiene cara de ser un desamparado. Cuando mucho se perdió y está un poco estropeado, pero aún hay material útil en él- intercambió una breve mirada con el chico- Además, si quiere que lo sigan golpeando, allá él. No pudo haber venido a un mejor lugar-

-No me convence…- dudó un poco antes de darle la vuelta con su propia mano, como si fuera una mercancía. Por su parte, Asura estaba muy aturdido para responder de forma coherente- No entiendo qué le ves de especial a este crío-

-Entonces es una orden- suspiró haciendo un ademán de mando- ¡Quédatelo y entrénalo!- exclamó sin ninguna emoción mientras se volvía sobre su eje y guiaba sus pasos fuera de la explanada- Si te preguntan, yo lo amadrino-

-¿Algo más, señora?- se inclinó sarcásticamente sobre el muchacho.

-Sí: mándalo a asearse después de que termine, huele peor que un cadáver-

* * *

Korlic desapareció detrás del pórtico de entrada. Asura no supo si debía agradecerle desde donde estaba o si eso sería una estupidez. Al final se decantó por lo segundo al oír un deliberado bufido de desaprobación por parte de Xira. El hombre aún seguía con esa expresión de niño castigado, pero esta vez una dureza parecía contraponerse a su resignación de aceptar instrucciones. Al final de cuentas, al parecer Korlic tenía más influencia que él.

-De acuerdo…- suspiró con un acento de hastío- Sígueme- indicó sin ninguna deferencia en especial y sin la más mínima pizca de apreciación. Como si le hablara a un perro callejero- Vamos a registrarte- hizo un par de señas y dos guardias más partieron en dirección hacia las gradas. Al cabo de un momento descendían junto con un escriba, ya entrado en años.

Asura lo siguió intentando reprimir, con moderado éxito, una sonrisa de triunfo. En su interior toda preocupación parecía desvanecerse de su ser mientras que una forma de alegría combinada con el sentido del deber se instalaba en el centro de su plexo. Los golpes aún le ardían en donde se los habían dado, pero cuando menos podía dejar de preocuparse de que de un momento a otro lo reconocieran y lo devolvieran a las calles. Todo se lo debía a Korlic; aquella mujer había dado la cara por él, y no tenía deseos de hacerla quedar mal. Pasaría la prueba, cualquiera que fuera, y haría honor a la palabra de quienes lo habían llevado hasta ahí… Todavía no se daba cuenta de su suerte, no importaba cuan agradecido estuviera.

Xira lo condujo frente al escribano, que se trasladaba seguido de los dos guardias de la misma o mayor corpulencia que los anteriores. El instructor casi lo empuja contra el hombre que, rebuscando entre sus bolsas llenas de papeles, dio por fin con lo que seguro debía ser la lista del dichoso registro. Inmediatamente el hombre, ya con pluma en mano, sacó un ligero taburete y lo apoyó contra su pecho para poder desplegar la hoja y anotar.

-¿Nombre?- preguntó con una voz poco cadenciosa, como un susurro.

-Asura- respondió el aludido todo lo seguro que pudo sonar.

-¿Apellidos?-

-No-

-¿Familiares?-

-No-

-Otro refugiado…- murmuró el viejo mientras anotaba un par de cosas más- Ya está en el registro- declaró al cabo de un momento, volviendo a guardarlo todo.

-Perfecto- respondió Xira con un ademán apático- Pónganlo en donde lo encontraron- les indicó a los guardias- Y tú, ve a unirte a tu pelotón en este instante. Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo…- se dirigió a Asura, como un padre que regaña a su imprudente hijo.

Asura echó a andar con paso veloz apenas se lo indicaron. No quería forzar sus suerte más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Detrás pudo ver que alguien nuevo se presentaba ante el trío, de guardias y escribano. Aunque no pudo oír las palabras que compartieron los tres con el muchacho, sí se percató de que los guardias volvían entre apenados y confusos con el oscuro instructor, aún cargando con ellos al escriba.

-¿Señor?- lo llamó uno de los guardias.

-¿Ahora qué?- se volvió Xira, exasperado.

-Tenemos a otro de nuevo registro. Recién viene…- tragó saliva antes de continuar- Lo apadrina Tyrael, señor-

-¡Perfecto! Otro que entra por la mano de la providencia- exclamó con sarcasmo y se volvió hacia el chico. Asura no pudo escuchar más pues ya llevaba varios metros de separación, y la distancia crecía con cada paso que daba.

* * *

-Parece que te dieron una paliza- declaró la voz de Sibuddhu mientras Asura resumía su posición en la fila- O tienes más suerte de la que realmente aparentas, o sólo están esperando a que golpeen más duro-

-No te preocupes- respondió el aludido, todo lo sonriente que se veía- No creo que te prohíban subir tu muleta a la prueba-

-Pendejo…- musitó la chica desviando la mirada. Asura iba a contestar algo más, pero Rin se interpuso entre los dos.

-Déjame ver…- lo cortó mientras comenzaba a examinarlo con sus manos. Al cabo de un momento, la niña pareció estar satisfecha, pero en su semblante no se dejaban ver ni alegría ni aprobación, sólo alguna clase de sorpresa- No concibo cómo es que estás de pie… ¡Ese golpe debió desguinzarte el cuello como mínimo!-

-Debe ser resistencia sobrehumana- bufó Sibuddhu con sarcasmo- Es lo único que le falta a nuestro joven recluta-

-No me parece…- musitó Rin mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos por el costado de Asura- De alguna forma te curaron. De eso sí estoy segura. Si no hubiera sido así te hubiera pronosticado un día o dos a lo sumo para que en verdad comenzaras a tener problemas-

-No me sorprende que haya sanado, aquella mujer de ahí no parecía normal…- comentó Sibuddhu.

-Korlic- dijo Asura mientras Rin movía lentamente su cabeza- Se llamaba Korlic, y dijo algo de amadrinarme… que no comprendí-

-Quiere decir que ella se hará cargo de ti- respondió Rin sin despegar los ojos de su cuello- Es algo que hacen hasta en mi tierra cuando tienes o un gran linaje, o una habilidad sorprendente-

-¿Habilidad?-

-Sí, sobre cualquier cosa-

-Pues parece ser que tu única habilidad es la de meterte en problemas- volvió a comentar Sibuddhu- Si es así no me sorprende que te hallan elegido…-

-Tú tampoco te preocupes- sonrió Rin sin apartar la vista del chico, rastreando de nuevo su costado- Estoy segura de que pronto podrás presumir todo lo que quieras sobre tus propias habilidades. No te pronostico más de dos días con esa venda, y quizás podrás volver disparar muy pronto-

-Aún puedo hacer algo más que disparar para demostrar que sé pelear…-

Sibuddhu inmediatamente fue interrumpida por la voz característica de la guardia. El hombre que se plantó al frente de las filas ordenó con voz estridente que se dispusieran en estaturas, de menor a mayor. Alrededor, en las demás tropas, se repetía el mismo proceso. Todos los aspirantes se movilizaron presurosos, y con un poco de observación, Asura se percató de que una de cada dos tropas se estaba movilizando más allá de las arenas, de modo que quedaran enfrentadas una a la otra con sólo aquellas plataformas de piedra entre ellas.

Las mismas filas se volvieron a formar del otro lado, y en tanto el resto de las tropas se disponían de igual manera transcurrieron unos minutos. Al final los guardias instalaron unas rústicas escaleras de madera para ascender a la plataforma. Sólo uno ascendió a cada arena, un voceador que se disponía seguramente a hacer el único anuncio que necesitaban saber todos los reclutas. En las gradas de atrás, los hombres que observaban mantenían un semblante que sólo tenía comparación con las caras de los buitres, acechando a que apareciera la carroña.

-A continuación se les nombrará como están en la lista- dijo el hombre que había trepado a lo alto de la arena- Ambos aspirantes serán enfrentados en duelo hasta que uno caiga de la arena o dé señales de rendirse. Los sinodales en las gradas determinarán su color en base a la pelea…- hizo una pausa mientras que otro guardia le susurraba algo- Aspirante Rin- llamó de pronto. La aludida se hizo presente en un instante- Está usted exenta de la lucha de clasificación: privilegio del cuerpo médico; se queda con los rojos- se dejó oír una tormenta de quejas al instante.

-¡¿Qué?- se oyó la voz de Sibuddhu sobre las demás- ¡No me digas que la vas a dejar pasar así de fácil! ¡Vamos, se hombre!-

-¡Guarde silencio, aspirante, o usted pasará primero!- le espetó el guardia.

-¡Me da igual, de todos modos no tengo nada más que hacer aquí!- hubo una estrepitosa aprobación por parte de los demás que sólo logró encolerizar al guardia.

-¡Vasta!- abrió bruscamente la lista de nuevo y movió los ojos por ella hasta detenerse en un punto- ¡Aspirante Sibuddhu, pasa al frente!-

-Aspirante Lek, arriba- exclamaron a espaldas del hombre.

Sibuddhu no reparó en evidenciar toda su inconformidad mientras ascendía por las escaleras. Los demás jóvenes la vieron subir, y uno que otro compartió algunos comentarios lo suficientemente altos como para dejarse oír por todos los demás. Sólo Asura y Rin mantenían un silencio tenso mientras que los pies de la chica se posaban uno detrás del otro por los escalones de madera, con una serenidad y concentración que más que contribuir a atenuar sus pensamientos, los exaltaba.

-¡Espere!- por fin exclamó Rin- ¡Tiene un brazo en mal estado, no puede luchar!

-No es problema- respondió pronto Sibuddhu de forma despreocupada, mandándole una mirada tranquila a su defensora antes de que el guardia tuviera tiempo de hablar- Aún puedo hacer algo más que disparar para demostrar que sé pelear…-

No hubo más palabras. En cuanto la chica estuvo arriba se le ofreció una espada de madera, que rechazó educadamente. Su adversario, un joven que cuando menos le sacaba una cabeza, tomó bien el arma, pero no ocultó su confusión cuando la chica rechazó su propio instrumento. En su lugar, Sibuddhu rasgó su camisa en una larga tira de tela, que mantuvo tensada entre sus dos manos, dejando al descubierto su esbelta cintura y su ombligo. A su lado, el guardia dirigió una mirada hacia las gradas, y cuando hubo obtenido aprobación se giró de forma mecánica y se posó entre ambos contendientes.

-Si digo que paren, paran- miró a ambos con la misma dureza- ¡Ahora, peleen!- exclamó con toda la intención de provocar violencia, igual que si le hubiera soltado la correa a un perro.

Lek se lanzó directo por su enemigo, pero la chica se deshizo de la carga y casi lo hace tropezar fuera de la arena. Hubiera estado perfecto golpearlo para propulsarlo fuera, pero su pierna también estaba en mal estado, así que lo único que hizo fue trastabillar en el borde de la misma. El chico se recuperó casi al instante y ya volvía al ataque nuevamente. Esta vez Sibuddhu no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió un golpe directo en la cadera que la hizo doblarse sobre el vientre, soltando una serie de maldiciones poco propias de una dama.

Parecía que Sibuddhu estaba a punto de caer, pero logró estabilizarse y pasar de largo el siguiente atropello de su adversario, que por dos tensos segundos estuvo a punto de quedar en el borde. Volvieron entonces a colocarse a los extremos de la pista, apenas el centro como mediador. Lek, que evidentemente había llegado a creer que podía acabar con ella en pocos golpes, jadeaba por el uso excesivo de su fuerza, y Sibuddhu, que se encontraba obviamente recargando su peso sobre su pierna buena, mantenía el cordón tenso de su camisa destrozada. Parecería una querella personal de no ser por la mirada impasible, casi divertida, del guardia a uno de los extremos de la plataforma.

-La dejo retirarse, señorita- dijo Lek con la voz algo movida- nunca he golpeado a una mujer y no quiero empezar hoy-

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Sibuddhu con un toque perfectamente cruel de ironía- ¿Ya veo ahora que lo que te sobra de estatura te falta de huevos?-

-Se lo advierto- respondió, sombrío- Si seguimos no voy a contenerme-

-Pero qué coincidencia: ¡yo tampoco!-

Lek no respondió. Ambos contendientes compartieron una mirada antes de comenzar a girar en torno al otro. Sibuddhu cojeando, Lek respirando trabajosamente. Parecían dos fieras esperando a ver quién cometía la menor equivocación… cuando menos el hombre no podía adivinar que la mirada de la chica escrutaba más que sólo sus ojos en nervioso movimiento. Sibuddhu no cambió de aire, y siguió cojeando para no quedarse atrás en aquel baile de acecho. Por su mente sólo brillaba el hecho de que Lek no tenía ya concentración: era una presa fácil ahora.

Sibuddhu, dejándose caer torpemente en un desliz por el borde de la arena, provocó el ataque de su enemigo. Lek le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la espada de forma vertical, como si quisiera cortarla en dos, pero antes de que llegara a tocar su objetivo, Sibuddhu ya había recuperado el equilibrio; aquello nunca fue una equivocación. La venda bloqueó con facilidad el camino del ataque desde la muñeca y la mantuvo firme. Lek, viéndose en la trampa, trató de presionar un poco más su suerte y mandó con su otra mano un gancho al estómago de la chica. El golpe tampoco llegó, pues Sibuddhu, rápida como una cobra, había bajado la venda de forma que defendiera ahora por abajo.

Esta vez, aprovechando que el puño de su atacante estaba desnudo, las manos de Sibuddhu se cerraron en un nudo alrededor de la muñeca de Lek y presionaron con los nudillos hacia adentro, igual que una pinza. Lek quiso mandar otro ataque, pero el candado le provocó un dolor tan punzante que sólo pudo soltar un quejido al aire. Inmediatamente después, Sibuddhu ya torcía la mano detrás de su espalda y la subía con ánimos de romperla. Lek no flaqueó e intentó inútilmente alcanzar a su enemiga, girando su brazo libre… Mala idea. Apenas pensó en darse la vuelta, otro nudo de la cuerda se enroscó en su cuello y tiró hacia atrás.

Sibuddhu tiró de su nueva presa hasta poder agarrar la gasa con su mano previamente ocupada. Lek se inclinó hacia atrás, manoteando mientras que el aire dejaba de subirle a la cabeza. Sibuddhu rápidamente atrapó su otra mano y con un movimiento tan rápido que parecía natural la agregó al gran nudo de su espalda. Al final ató todo en un único nudo y pudo despegar ambas manos de su oponente mientras veía cómo se asfixiaba.

-Te dije que no me contendría- le susurró al oído mientras lo encaminaba al final de la plataforma- Espero que te guste más el suelo-

Acompañó las palabras con una firme patada a la parte trasera de su rodilla mientras empujaba lo que quedaba el hombre fuera del círculo. Lek gimió algo, pero el sonido no llegó a ser inteligible mientras se abalanzaba al vacío con todo su peso, y nada con lo que frenar su caída. Cuando el joven cayó de cara al piso, el característico y seco chasquido de su nariz al romperse se sobrepuso al sonido de su masa impactando pesadamente contra el suelo adoquinado. Lek, ahora en un charco de su propia sangre, volvió a gemir algo, expresando a las claras su sensación de dolor, pero sólo Rin y un par de camilleros se preocuparon por él más de lo que la apatía general lo permitía.

En breve pudieron deshacerse de sus ataduras y llevárselo cojeando mientras uno de los guardias le pintaba un gran círculo amarillo en el pecho. Sibuddhu observó todo con cierta fascinación, mas sin la más mínima pizca de culpa en su rostro. El guardia anunció a la ganadora y esperó indicación de las gradas. En robusto sinodal mandó anotar algunas cosas y luego le mandó una respuesta al guardia: un gran círculo rojo se pintó en medio de lo que quedaba de la camisa de Sibuddhu.

-Siguientes…- volvió a anunciar el guardia.

* * *

Se nombró a la siguiente pareja. En las demás arenas se desarrollaban escenas parecidas. Los jóvenes subían, peleaban hasta que uno caía o se rendía, y el ganador casi siempre era coloreado con rojo. No había límite de tiempo para la pelea, por lo que en algunas arenas todavía se encontraban en la primera ronda. Tampoco es que en la arena donde estaba el grupo de Asura hubiera menos que ver. El espectáculo de violencia al principio era emocionante; luego, cuando suficientes chicos bajaban hechos trizas o con mallugaduras, pues no había uno solo que quedara indemne, el sentimiento generalizado de los que ya habían participado tornó la atmósfera un poco más analítica.

Asura perdió la cuenta después de perder el interés en la pelea de arriba. Le causó más preocupación el hecho de que la fila de jóvenes empezaba a escasear, y él no estaba precisamente al final de la suya. Asura nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de usar artimañas con la que había hecho Sibuddhu, y la espada no la había practicado, ni visto practicar siquiera, alguna vez en su vida. Se podría decir que, de todos los que estaban ahí, lo único que quizás tenía en común con todos ellos era que lo había perdido todo gracias a los enemigos de la humanidad… apenas estaba a dos pasos de un combate incierto, con un enemigo que a las claras lo superaría en habilidad, y ya deseaba que lo hubieran echado con el cuello medio roto a la calle.

-Mierda…- musitó mientras apretaba los puños. En realidad había hablado para sí mismo, pero las palabras no se le escabulleron a Sibuddhu, que en seguida se volvió hacia su compañero.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó con su típica alegría sarcástica mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- ¿No me digas que ya te arrepentiste de venir aquí?-

-¡Cállate!-

-Oh, pero sí es eso, ¿no?- sonrió de forma malévola- Tenía razón cuando te vi por primera vez: no debiste venir aquí…-

-¡Sib!- la cortó Rin.

-¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros- No digo mentiras… Además, no es malo que esté que muerda antes de subir. Si la furia no le ayuda entonces no sé qué de especial pueda ofrecer nuestro amigo aquí presente cuando lo suban-

-No la escuches- le susurró Rin a Asura- Sólo quiere que dudes de ti mismo. No importa si pierdes o ganas, lo que importa aquí es que demuestres que no sólo eres un vago con suerte…-

-¡Oye!- se quejó el aludido- No me hace gracia eso del vago-

-Pues entonces consíguete una buena paliza, indigente- volvió a unirse Sibuddhu- Mínimo demuestra que no eres un marica-

-¡Para ustedes es fácil decirlo!- les espetó Asura- Ya están adentro. Yo en cambio aún tengo que demostrar…-

-¡Asura!- exclamó de repente el guardia mientras recorría la línea de aspirantes restantes con la vista- ¡Arriba, perro callejero!-

-¡Saratubi Ga!- llamaron a su espalda- ¡Arriba!-

Asura sintió que algo se le caía de la cabeza hasta los pies, y lo mantenía firme en su lugar. Su cuerpo de pronto fue presa de una gran tensión mientras que su contrincante, carente al parecer de preocupación, ascendía del otro lado de la arena. El chico no se veía mayor que él, pero había algo en la forma que aceptaba la espada, y la sacudía ligeramente para comprobar su peso, que no le dio buena espina. Como había supuesto, él no era un oponente normal y estaba más que a las claras que lo superaba en destreza… Saratubi dejó de examinar la espada y le dio una mirada de expectación algo divertida a su oponente. Como si calcurara las formas que tenía de cortarlo en pedacitos. Asura de pronto quiso correr más que pelear.

-¡Vamos!- Asura de pronto sintió que lo empujaban por la espalda- ¡Sube ahí y muere como un hombre!- exclamó Sibuddhu mientras lo propulsaba sobre la escalera.

Asura trepó los escalones y casi cayó de frente al subir a la plataforma de piedra. Del otro lado, Saratubi se encontraba en una postura relajada, dejando deliberadamente su arma besar el suelo en tanto componía una sonrisa poco tranquilizadora dadas las circunstancias. Asura sólo pudo imaginarse que estaba planeando cómo lo destrozaría apenas les soltaran la correa… un pensamiento nada agradable para alguien en sus circunstancias.

* * *

De todas formas ya estaba ahí… Asura seleccionó una espada que creyó que le serviría y afianzó su mano alrededor del mango. El instrumento pesaba más de lo que se había imaginado; y peor aún, nunca antes se había tenido que enfrentar a un objeto de entrenamiento. Las ramas y demás palos que había blandido en su niñez no se comparaban al hedor a sangre de aquella pieza. En ella estaban inscritas las señales invisibles del dolor que había causado a otros. Era la forma predilecta de un combate.

El guardia recibió la autorización y en seguida se puso entre ambos. Estuvo a punto de decir lo de siempre, pero Saratubi lo detuvo. El chico logró echarlo para atrás a tiempo, lo que el guardia aceptó de mala gana. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, Asura vio cómo dejaba a un lado el arma y extendía su mano desnuda. En comparación con las brutales batallas que se llevaban a cabo en el resto de las arenas, la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Saratubi apreció la más sincera que hubiera visto hasta entonces.

-¿Sabes algo? No tienes que pelear si no quieres- dijo mientras le acercaba más la mano- Podemos dejar esto por las buenas y tú no tendrás que vértelas conmigo-

-¿Pero?- Asura se tornó sombrío. Reluctante a aceptar su ofrecimiento.

-Claro, declárame vencedor- se encogió de hombros- No quiero golpearte, pero no quiero perder tampoco- sonrió un poco más- Tú comprenderás…-

Asura se sostuvo en su posición por un momento. Cotejó el peso de su espada y la fuerza que apenas le costaba sostenerla. Nunca antes había hecho eso, pero no se sentía mal del todo... También entraron en su mente las palabras de su contrincante, tan pesadas que parecían arrastrarlo hacia aceptar su propuesta. No le gustaba aceptar la derrota, pero algo dentro de él aún le temía a lo que podría ocurrir si aceptaba el desafío... Las miradas de todos estaban en la plataforma, también las podía sentir. Y curiosamente también estaba Ella…

Asura no despagaba su mente de la mujer llamada Korlic. No quería decepcionar su decisión, y no pensaba hacerlo. El pensamiento llenó de determinación su pecho, y en el interior pareció deshacerse de las sombras que nublaban su vista. Inadvertidamente, desde su lugar, la decisión más importante que quizás tomara en su vida esta a punto de hacerse… Al final la mano de Saratubi recibió un puño bien cerrado. No fue un golpe sino más bien un gesto de plantar en la palma abierta del contendiente.

-Gracias- sonrió Asura mientras afianzaba su agarre en la pesada espada de madera- Pero no quiero gastarle la vergüenza a quienes me han traído hasta aquí- caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, a su posición inicial- Además, ya viste el espectáculo que monté para que me admitieran. Si voy a salir de aquí, será con los pies por delante-

-Hecho- Saratubi se tornó serio de pronto- Te haré el favor de romperte algo antes de sacarte-

El guardia entonces se encontró entre ellos. Con su usual tono de voz les dijo lo que a todos y lo hizo quedar claro. Luego les lanzó esa dura mirada característica de que estaba hablando en serio y en seguida se despegó del centro. Asura entonces se puso en tensión. Ya no había vuelta atrás y lo sabía. Saratubi, por otra parte, apreció relajar los músculos y aflojar las muñecas. Por un momento Asura se preguntó cuánto podía sostenerle combate…

-¡Peleen!- gritó el guardia con toda la neutralidad que pudo contener.

Ahora la respuesta le llegaría eventualmente. Por un momento, antes de que lanzara todo su peso hacia adelante, Asura deseó salir de esta ileso. Quiso con todas sus ganas no tener que golpear a un igual, pero su oponente no compartía esa opinión… Asura se planteaba golpearlo en el costado, pero apenas se le hubo acercado un paso notó cómo algo se le enterraba en pleno plexo solar con inusual violencia. El ataque de Saratubi lo dejó sin aliento, y lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. Antes de que se recuperara, Asura recibió un tajo de forma ascendente que de pura suerte no le rompió la mandíbula.

La fuerza del golpe lo propulsó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que Asura no tuvo opción más que cambiar su centro de gravedad y caer estrepitosamente casi al borde de a plataforma. La visión de pronto se le volvió borrosa y estuvo seguro de que perdió el conocimiento por una fracción de segundo. La contusión lo dejó bastante mallugado de las ideas. Pudo quedarse viendo el cielo frente a sí, con el hilillo de sangre goteando por la comisura de sus labios, pero la aparición de su enemigo lo hizo reaccionar súbitamente.

Saratubi no atacó esta vez. En cambio miró cómo su contrincante se deshacía de su comprometida posición y trastabillaba para recuperar el equilibrio. Era patético, pero cuando menos no había caído a la primera, como había supuesto. Asura se quedó mirándolo con más cautela desde el otro lado de la arena. En su pose, demasiado rígida, se podía adivinar la vida de un campesino, y en sus ojos un miedo irracional a atacar después de semejante sacudida hacía posible que adivinara que no había peleado así de seriamente en su vida. Saratubi, viniendo de un linaje guerrero, no tenía problema con manejar la espada; a él sí lo habían entrenado… Aquello no era una pelea justa, y eso sólo agregaba peor sabor a la victoria que inevitablemente tendría sobre el pobre e imprudente muchacho.

Asura volvió a la ofensiva, pero Saratubi ya lo estaba esperando. De nuevo, su paso fue demasiado largo y plantó el pie primero que la guardia; Saratubi deshizo su postura de nuevo sin ningún esfuerzo. Como si barriera con su espada, plantó un golpe tan fuerte en la pantorrilla del chico que le falló el apoyo. Asura agitó los brazos para evitar caer, pero su destino ya estaba marcado. Saratubi le pasó una mano sobre el hombro y, tomándolo desde el cuello, lo lanzó contra el suelo de espaldas. Asura cayó sobre sus hombros y cuello, y por un momento Saratubi temió haberlo desnucado. Su contrincante giró su torso sobre su cabeza y quedó incómodamente plantado boca abajo contra la roca.

* * *

Mierda… no tenía posibilidad, lo sabía desde un principio. Asura intentó levantarse, pero sus brazos temblaron de una forma que no lo habían hecho antes y se rehusaron a obedecerle. Su cuerpo volvió a tenderse de forma flácida en la roca. Saratubi, arriba, no había sufrido ni un rasguño desde que había empezado la pelea. Seguramente todos ahora pensarían que él era un pusilánime, un simple vago que había tenido suerte. Seguramente la desgracia y el deshonor ahora caerían sobre su benefactora, y el esfuerzo de Arch había sido en vano. Seguramente su padre se retorcería en su improvisada tumba, dondequiera que estuviese…

Algo de pronto sacudió de su cabeza todas aquellas ideas. Asura no se lo pudo explicar, pero una fuerza que parecía ajena a él de pronto renovó su decisión. Sus brazos cobraron fuerzas y su cuerpo abandonó el dolor. Pero no fue sino hasta que se sacudió su ensimismamiento que advirtió aquellos ojos dorados que lo miraban desde la distancia segura de un palco, más allá de la vista aparente. Era Ella, sin duda alguna. Su mirada no podía ser confundida.

Korlic se asomaba en la parte alta de uno de los edificios que rodeaban la calzada, despidiendo una sensación que Asura sólo pudo reconocer como expectación. El rostro de la mujer lo miraba con dureza, pero de alguna forma aprehensivo. Aquellos ojos brillaban igual, sin importar la distancia. La señal no podía ser confundida; Asura no podía estar más seguro. Si le habían dado el madrinazgo era por algo, y no para perder miserablemente contra cualquiera... Debía levantarse.

Saratubi sacudió la espada para borrarle el sudor. Asura yacía ahí, tendido en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento. Creyó por un momento que lo había matado, pero seguía moviendo los ojos esporádicamente, así que sólo debía estar conmocionado. Se volvió hacia la multitud de observadores, pero todos estaban en silencio. El guardia estaba igual, expectante. Todos de alguna forma ya daban por hecho que él no se levantaría, pero algo los dejaba en su lugar… Un alargado y tenso segundo que entraba en la medida temporal más prolongada que había pasado.

Entonces ocurrió el milagro. Asura, desprendiéndose del suelo, como una criatura que entra a la vida luego de un largo sueño, se irguió sobre sus pies de forma pesada y trabajosa. Sus piernas se endurecieron para soportar su peso, sus brazos se tensaron y apretaron el agarre contra el mango de madera. Su cabeza fue lo último en subir; su rostro esta vez no parecía derrotista, sus ojos se volvieron duros y se frunció su ceño; su mandíbula inferior, manchada por un grueso escape de sangre, estaba tensa y apretada de forma fiera. Todo él se había transformado, y a pesar de estar completamente molido a golpes, jamás se vio tan amenazador como en esos dos segundos en que le plantó cara a su contrincante.

Saratubi se mantuvo en su lugar por un segundo. Lentamente el uno le dio vueltas al otro; el centro de la arena fungió de eje para aquella extraña danza. Ambos se acecharon, como dos tigres a punto de pelear por un pedazo de carne. Ninguno habló al otro, ninguno se despegó los ojos de encima. Sólo se miraron, fijamente. Saratubi sabía que había algo distinto en él, pero esta vez no podía decir qué era a simple vista. No era su torpe postura, ni su andar cansino; tampoco su pecho, que subía y bajaba, quemando energía de forma innecesaria. Era su mirada. El miedo irracional lo había abandonado. Era como si de pronto hubiera aceptado su suerte…

Asura rompió la guardia primero para atacar. El ataque era demasiado obvio, pero el bloqueo de Saratubi fue emaciado simple para el impacto. Su oponente blandió la espada con una potencia insólita hasta ahora y Saratubi no calculó la fuerza, por lo que el golpe casi lo proyecta contra el borde de la arena. La espada crujió con un sonido seco para un instrumento lleno de sudor, y Saratubi casi cae por el borde. Pudo recuperarse a tiempo, pero su adversario ya estaba sobre él de nuevo.

Asura volvió a arremeter; esta vez Saratubi lo paró con más ahínco pero el ataque con el arma era sólo parte de la ofensiva. Inmediatamente bloqueado, Asura desprendió su mano del mango y trató de propulsarlo fuera con ella. Saratubi apenas pudo bajar la guardia para encontrarse con el nuevo ataque, cuando de pronto se estrelló de frente con un cabezazo, que igualmente lo arremetió apenas hubo cambiado de postura. Saratubi logró salir de ahí, pero son la nariz sangrando a chorros. Detrás suyo, Asura se lanzaba de nuevo en persecución.

Saratubi se llevó una mano a la cara para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Quizás la tendría rota… De pronto le dio la impresión de que el guardia pararía aquella pelea antideportiva, pero se sorprendió de saber que estaba quieto en su posición. Si quería acabar con ello, tenía que dejar inconsciente a su enemigo, por mucho que comenzara a dejar de molestarle la idea.

Asura volvió al ataque, como si quisiera decapitarlo. Saratubi paró el ataque y antes de que su atacante pudiera intentar algo más soltó una mano y le propinó un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Asura desvió la mirada del impacto, y Saratubi aprovechó la distracción. Con toda su fuerza, le mandó una patada al muslo que puso a su oponente de rodillas. Estuvo a punto de propinarle un golpe directo a la yugular, para desmayarlo de una buena vez, pero Asura, de alguna forma, pudo verlo venir. La espada de madera entonces chocó estrepitosamente contra algo duro… Saratubi no supo exactamente qué había pasado hasta que buena parte del público contrajo la cara del dolor. Asura había parado el potente golpe con el antebrazo, rompiéndoselo seguramente en el proceso.

Asura entonces tomó la iniciativa. Recuperando el equilibrio, blandió la espada contra su oponente con un gruñido de rabia. Saratubi no pudo deshacerse del golpe esquivando, pues estaba casi al borde de la arena. No sabía cómo es que había logrado recuperarse de eso, pero más alarmante resultaba el hecho de que su expresión no había cambiado en nada. Su brazo roto estaba pegado al costado, pero no tenía en el semblante el más mínimo rastro de molestia. Sólo quedaban el enojo, y la determinación más firmes que había visto en un hombre. Un hombre con ese semblante no pararía nunca… No tenía opción, tendría que enfrentarlo.

El tiempo se realentizó lo suficiente como para ver todo en detalle. Asura mandó el tajo contra su cuello. Saratubi se puso en posición de recibirlo, con espada en alto y la otra mano preparada. Antes de que ambas armas hicieran contacto, Saratubi ya había mandado un certero y potente golpe contra el costado herido de su enemigo. La mano firme de Saratubi logró impactar contra sus costillas satisfactoriamente, y sintió cómo algo crujía debajo de su piel, pero su oponente no se detuvo. Asura ni siquiera se inmutó.

¡Era imposible! Un golpe como ese debió de haberlo doblado de dolor cuando mínimo. Aquel chico estaba más resoluto que un hombre común, o en verdad era algo más que humano. Saratubi se estremeció mientras apretaba la guardia. Ya no quedaba tiempo de pensar en algo más, sólo de enfrentarse. Las armas de madera chocaron con un crujido sordo que resonó incluso en otras arenas, y Saratubi sintió cómo un peso aplastaba su brazo contra su cuerpo. Creyó que perdería el equilibrio, pero súbitamente la fuerza del impacto cedió y dio paso a un dolor diferente.

* * *

Todos se quedaron pasmados con la escena que habían presenciado. Sólo un segundo, pero lo suficientemente memorable como para evocarlo. Rin abrió los ojos, que por un momento había derramado lágrimas, de par en par, como si no lo comprendiera. Sibuddhu que casi se había comido sus manos, sí se desplomó de rodillas. El guardia en la arena no supo por un momento si debía de intervenir o no. Las miradas fueron atraídas desde otros lugares. En una arena el combate se suspendió la pelea, y en las gradas las caras de consternación e incertidumbre no faltaban. Sólo en el palco, en lo alto del edificio, una sonrisa iluminó un rostro con plena satisfacción.

Luego de la impresión, el corpulento hombre separó a ambos contendientes y los colocó a extremos de la arena. Saratubi tuvo problemas para desplazarse así como Asura, que empezaba a sentir el dolor más atroz que había experimentado hasta el momento. Se colocó con pesadez a la derecha del guardia. En su mano, sin embargo, seguía de alguna forma un amuleto de su orgullo, la única razón por la cual la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro. Su espada de madera, rota de donde había impactado contra la de su oponente.

Saratubi, en la izquierda, por su parte mostraba con algo de pesar una línea rojo brillante en medio de su pecho. La sangre manaba de ella debajo de su camisa hasta su cadera, pero no parecía una hemorragia severa. Lo que quedaba claro era que ambos estaban al final de sus condiciones, y si seguían de pie era por obra de alguna fuerza milagrosa, que por alguna razón no habían quemado en el combate.

-¿Ganador?- preguntó el guardia a las gradas.

El oficial y el escriba se dedicaron una mirada confusa, y en cierto modo avergonzada. El guardia permaneció impávido por fuera, pero en su interior era claro que la misma duda lo consumía. La situación parecía estar tensamente suspendida… El sinodal movió ligeramente su mano hacia la izquierda, hacia Saratubi. El guardia señaló al muchacho, como preguntando, pero en seguida el hombre de las gradas se retractó. Entonces pareció volverse hacia Asura, lo cual levantó la misma duda de parte del hombre en la arena. Al final, como queriendo excusarse, el sinodal se tornó al escribano. Ambos compartieron palabras por breves pero tensos momentos y luego se volvieron hacia la arena. Ninguno parecía querer emitir un juicio. Al final, como queriendo salir de aquella situación tan embarazosa lo más rápido posible, ambos levantaron ambas manos.

El público entonces enmudeció. Los ojos y las mandíbulas se abrieron en sorpresa, y hasta el guardia no pudo evitar tornar su expresión de la calma marcial a la sorpresa. Aquella expresión barrió con el resto de las caras en la explanada como si fuera una onda expansiva. De pronto el gesto se convirtió en una especie de luz que le llamó la atención, aunque fuera brevemente, a todo el mundo. Y la verdad era que nadie se lo podía creer.

-Hecho…- dijo el guardia como si en verdad no quisiera escupir las palabras- Es un empate: ambos rojos-

* * *

De acuerdo, si creen que esto es el final del capítulo dos ¡No se lo esperen! Aún me falta una parte, que no será tan larga como las otras dos, pero que sería tediosa de incluir aquí. Esperen por el resto, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo.


	5. El centro del mundo

¡Hola a todos, les tengo aquí la conclusión de la segunda parte de esta historia. Lamento el retraso en la publicación, pero es que me quedé atorado con un par de proyectos, además, la universidad acaba de empezar y no dejan de bombardearme con proyectos! Aún así continuaré con mi deber de entregarles sus episodios lo más pronto posible. Gracias a todos por seguirme hasta este punto, espero tenerlos aquí para la épica conclusión de esta aventura, cada vez más cerca.

* * *

Algún lugar de Europa del Norte

Las sombras se movían con vida arcana a su alrededor, y desde hacía un tiempo todo parecía estar hecho de ellas. Kuole se hallaba en medio de algún tipo de valle, pero la posición de las montañas y la topografía en general no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. Todo estaba retorcido y desgarrado al grado de no ser ni remotamente reconocible. La tierra estaba rota y sus formas habían desaparecido dejando hoyos de vacío en su lugar. Ni siquiera las estrellas, que debían ser constantes, parecían las mismas. Algo había impregnado en aquel lugar que el joven no podía identificar. Quizás un sentimiento de expectación o desconcierto, lo claro era que sencillamente nada ahí era como debía ser.

Y de pronto algo aparte de él entró en el escenario. En medio de la oscuridad de aquella noche antinatural, luces se esparcieron por el horizonte. Fulgores amarillos que sus ojos jamás habían visto ni verían en esa vida, cada uno tan brillante que le devolvía al cielo su color diurno. Primero parecían un grupo cuantificable, pero a medida que una estela a todo lo ancho del horizonte se iba levantando Kuole tuvo que taparse parcialmente la vista para poder seguir mirando. Aquellas esferas de luminiscencia de pronto le parecieron tener una especie de forma…

Kuole abrió los ojos cuando las siluetas de las criaturas luminiscentes quedaron al descubierto de su vista. No eran humanos, ni remotamente. Sus formas eran las de terribles cuadrúpedos alados que cabalgaban con extraños seres metálicos a sus lomos. Los aullidos de algo que se acercaba pronto se hicieron presentes y hasta la tierra tembló con las pisadas de miles de entidades que aplastaban el aire sobre ella.

El sonido que se oía de tantos pies, si es que se trataba de pies, al marchar en el cielo era indescriptible. Kuole tuvo de pronto la necesidad de correr y esconderse de aquellas apariciones, pero su sentido racional le indicó que se trataba de algún efecto psicológico para el que estaba diseñada aquel desfile celeste. La marea de luz se elevó con aquel extraño sonido de marcha sobre el cielo hacia las alturas y pronto llegaron a verdaderamente abarcar todo a la vista sobre el horizonte. Todo el inmenso cielo sirvió para dejarle paso a aquella pared tan alta de jinetes.

Kuole observó aquel despliegue de fuerza por un momento antes de que algo lo perturbara. Como si se tratara de agua turbia, la pared de luz de pronto se volvió inestable e inquieta. Pronto comenzó a rotar de forma concéntrica formando un tornado titánico mientras que a espaldas del humano la oscuridad comenzaba a crepitar de formas poco comunes. De pronto, más luces aparecieron en el lado opuesto del valle, pero esta vez eran toscas y rojizas, casi como llamaradas de carbón vivo.

Inesperadamente las luces rojas saltaron a los cielos igual que una andada centenaria de flechas. Cuando alcanzaron la formación de los seres alados, chocaron y algunos se precipitaron a tierra, por completo apagados; otros pudieron hacer blanco y derribaron fulgores que se apagaron en la caída a su paso; otros más se batieron en duelo, igual precipitándose a tierra, pero la mayoría simplemente colisionó y comenzó a provocar el caos entre las criaturas aladas. Pronto toda una gama de disparos acometió el torbellino de luz mientras que en tierra la sensación de inmensidad era reemplazada por una alarma creciente que le indicaba a Kuole que algo se acercaba.

Su cosquilleo de los sentidos no fue en vano. Casi medio minuto después de que comenzara la batalla en el aire, una marea de fuego surgió de las profundidades de las sombras. No parecían seres materiales, sino más bien visiones hechas de fuegos multicolores que se desplazaban con singular locomoción. Eran de distintos tamaños y no había dos iguales. Las formas variaban desde cosas reconocibles hasta masas aparentemente amorfas de movimiento y tentáculos con luminiscencia propia. Entre las más pequeñas caminaban criaturas monstruosas de patas alargadas y compuestas de aquella materia etérea. Todas cambiaban de colores y algunas incluso de forma mientras avanzaban. Kuole intentó seguirlas con detalle, pero tanto pandemonio de movimiento le provocó apartar casi de inmediato la vista.

Los seres aéreos no tardaron en avistar el ejército enemigo y se lanzaron de inmediato en picado, formando una lluvia de luz tan amenazante que parecía que iba a barrer la tierra. Los seres multicolor alzaron una especie de sonido sordo, como las olas al reventar y apresuraron la marcha profiriendo sonidos gorgoteantes y silbidos de tonalidad imposible. El suelo tembló con todo su esplendor cuando los dos ejércitos cargaron para encontrarse, y en medio del estruendo más ensordecedor que hasta ahora Kuole había presenciado, ambas masas colisionaron y se fundieron.

Los jinetes descendieron hasta el suelo con sus monturas aullantes y lanzaron estocadas a las monstruosidades, empalando a diestro y siniestro todo lo que encontraban. Algunos más atrevidos se quedaron abajo repartiendo estocadas de extrañas armas parecidas a hojas de navaja que sostenían con las dos manos. Desde el cielo, más jinetes armados con curiosos artefactos disparaban rayos enceguecedores que borraban todo con lo que hacían contacto. Toda la masa en conjunto voló rasamente para poder encarar al enemigo y por un segundo todo fue luz y gritos.

Los monstruos terrestres chillaron y hasta los más grandes murieron a manos de los mortales rayos de los voladores. En breve las fuerzas terrestres se dispersaron aullando de terror y sus atacantes se lanzaron en persecución. Pareció que el ganador era el ejército de luz, pero aquella lucha estaba a mucho de terminar, pues mientras que Kuole seguía examinando los restos cambiantes de los muertos algo se dejó oír sobre el ruido de muerte que provocaban los seres de luz.

A la vista entonces saltó un torrente de abominaciones aéreas. Tanto o peores que las que habían enfrentado en tierra, los nuevos enemigos se movían en columnas tan densas que parecían tentáculos de materia multicolor. El ejército de seres de luz, al percatarse de los refuerzos enemigos, trató de reorganizarse, pero fue demasiado tarde. Convertidos en una masa grotesca de luz y color, las criaturas aéreas se estrellaron en el ceno de sus filas y estallaron con toda violencia.

No hubo cuartel; los seres alados se lanzaron a despedazar a sus enemigos, y estos lucharon ya no para detenerlos sino para conservar sus vidas. La masa de jinetes no tardó en romper su formación y los seres que los atacaban se lanzaron tras ellos. La muerte llovió desde el cielo con una intensidad tal, que prono verdaderos montes de cadáveres se formaron en el suelo.

Kuole lo vio todo con una morbosa fascinación mientras se concentraba en no ser aplastado por los muertos y heridos, que descendían del combate cual lluvia torrencial. Estuvo mirando hasta que el asco apartó la curiosidad. Aquello era masacre sobre masacre; en efecto la carnicería más espantosa que había visto hasta el momento, y ni siquiera era protagonizada por humanos. Pronto sus ojos le rogaron concentrarse en algo más, y su mente contó los muertos hasta que estos formaron una marea inacabable, seguramente con más entidades que las que habitaban la tierra en la actualidad. Kuole se desplazó y apartó los muertos que seguían lloviendo sin cesar hasta quedar en lo alto de una verdadera montaña de moribundas criaturas, casi al nivel del combate aéreo.

Desde ahí pudo ver la lucha sin sentido que se desarrollaba en las alturas con horrible lujo de detalles. Las lanzas empalaban, las garras partían y desgarraban, los gritos de ira, muerte, y odio provenientes de las gargantas de una cantidad vertiginosa de seres eran casi ensordecedores. Rayos de todas las formas y colores cruzaban el aire y derribaban objetivos por incontables millardos. Había tantos filos chocando, tanta carne siendo cortada con chasquidos repugnantes, tanto horror y locura que seguramente el combate podría ser escuchado a kilómetros del sitio incluso.

Todo deseo de presenciar aquella espantosa batalla abandonó a Kuole muy pronto. La necesidad de salir de ahí, en cambio, fue más fuerte que cualquier impulso que lo arrastrara a seguir viendo tanta violencia. Kuole se tapó los ojos y los oídos lo mejor que pudo, pero el ruido de la guerra no lo abandonó tan fácil. Los cuerpos supuraban miles de extraños icores y sustancias de innumerables heridas, e incluso algunos flotaban en verdaderas lagunas de sangre. El hedor era insoportable. La sangre llovía del cielo, salpicaba de los caídos, se colaba por los montes de muerte regados en todas partes, y salía en ríos hacia donde no había tantos obstáculos como una marea que prácticamente ya ahogaba todo el valle.

Kuole intentó salir. Se descolgó de su cerro de cadáveres, pero caminar entre el denso follaje de muertos era prácticamente imposible. Al fina cayó de rodillas, rendido, y se acurrucó en un pequeño hueco que quedaba entre los incontables muertos. En silencio mientras todo rugía a su alrededor, le dedicó toda su fortaleza mental a tratar de mantener unidos los bloques de su razón. Aquella era tanta muerte que si seguía mirando seguramente enloquecería.

Y de pronto el combate cesó. Las armas dejaron de chocar y los muertos dejaron de llover. La sangre seguía ahí, pero al no haber más material de refresco, pronto comenzó a coagularse. Los extraños seres que se dedicaban a matarse frenaron su frenesí asesino y se detuvieron por completo. Hasta Kuole alzó la vista al ver, oír, y sentir algo tan difuso y rápido que no estaba seguro si lo había hecho en realidad.

Los seres sobre su cabeza yacían suspendidos en el aire, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos. Ya nadie profería sonido alguno, y las armas yacían lánguidas y empapadas en sangre, perdido todo deseo de continuar la lucha. En cambio esta vez imperaba un silencio inexplicable, luego de aquella tormenta de muerte. No algo natural, ni provocado, sino más bien un vacío en el mismo aire, que había detenido su marcha y parecía petrificado.

Kuole trató de agudizar el oído, pero simplemente no captaba nada. Ni siquiera la caricia del aire al moverse para ascender de nuevo la montaña que había dejado en su intento de huir de la batalla. Era algo realmente inexplicable, como si de pronto la materia que respiraba se rehusara a ser movida de su lugar, poseída por un terror sin nombre. Aquel era el único silencio que realmente podía identificar como mortuorio. Incluso la tierra parecía horrorizada, y el cielo pretendía apartar la vista ante una sombra que rebasaba por mucho cualquier magnitud de inmensidad del humano. Lo único certero era que algo que no cabía en su imaginación estaba despertando.

Entonces llegó la luz. Aunque proveniente de un solo punto, aquella blancura que se levantó en el horizonte descubrió los escasos cúmulos de nubes, que pasaban inadvertidos por la noche, y casi llega a ocultar las estrellas por completo con su intensidad. Por un momento Kuole pensó que se trataba del sol, pues a primera vista tenía todas las del amanecer, pero pronto descubrió con horror que era algo más…

Las nubes desaparecieron, y el sol de medianoche se alargó hasta alcanzar el infinito en cielo abierto. La columna de luz resplandeció con más fuerza, convirtiendo literalmente la noche en día, y entonces un eco sin sonido alcanzó a todos los presentes. Una frecuencia de ruido que hasta ahora nadie había presenciado los puso de rodillas y los hizo taparse los oídos para mitigar el ruido, que ya comenzaba a aturdirlos, pero fue inútil. Aquel alarido era el mismísimo viento, partiéndose frente al embate de un poder que por mucho rebasaba la comprensión mortal.

Entonces, como si no fuera posible, la iluminación creció hasta casi abarcar todo otro color con el blanco puro y sin mácula alguna. Kuole se tapó los ojos, pero incluso sus párpados eran traspasados por el fulgor. El humano casi entierra la cabeza en la masa de cuerpos para mitigar el brillo. A su alrededor, los seres lo imitaban con el mismo o menos éxito. Pensó que se quedaría ciego cuando algo de pronto se llevó todo lo que lo rodeaba, incluyendo el exceso de luz.

Una fuerza más poderosa que cualquier otra en la naturaleza golpeó todo a su paso. Las montañas se doblaron y se resquebrajaron hasta quedar pulverizadas, y los valles se convulsionaron y fueron limados por aquel viento de destrucción en cuestión de segundos. De ellos sólo quedó un paraje vacío y sin elevación alguna; incluso los ríos y lagunas del paisaje se alzaron al viento y fueron remolcados por el pandemonio de movimiento que arrasaba con todo a su paso. Las criaturas que volaban no pudieron apreciar la destrucción por mucho tiempo, pues apenas fueron tocadas por aquella onda de choque fueron vapuleadas al instante y sus restos dispersos como espigas por un huracán. Los muertos corrieron la misma suerte, y todo el escenario de la batalla se deshizo en menos tiempo que lo que dura un parpadeo. Como si en realidad nunca hubiera pasado...

Antes de perder el conocimiento, Kuole pudo sentir con toda su conciencia cómo aquella ola se propagaba por el mundo. La fuerza se llevó a su paso océanos y montañas como el viento de una tormenta remolca la arena y la agita a su veleidosa voluntad. Nada escapó al alcance de aquel impulso de destrucción hecho manifiesto, ni siquiera los rincones más ocultos. Todo paisaje, toda forma de vida, cualquier cosa que antes pudiera ser reconocida quedó borrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sólo el caos y la nada se extendieron detrás del mundo.

* * *

Kuole se despertó con un estertor acompañado de un espasmo que casi lo levanta de golpe. El cielo negro se abrió ante su vista de nuevo, pero esta vez no estaba contaminado con una sensación de inmensidad. Una luz ambarina que ascendía desde tierra lo regresó a la realidad de su inicial estado de shock, y cuando estudió un poco más sus alrededores constató que el bosque donde habían parado a acampar seguía ahí plantado. Ante él se encontró con un fuego bien prendido, y detrás de este, la silueta, blanca como la nieve, de Skyler seguía recostada en el suelo. Aferrándose a su manta de piel para combatir el frío.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, no estaban cerrados. Su mirada se asomaba por entre los pliegos de su manta y su capucha, y parecía brillar con luz propia mientras el fuego iluminaba tenuemente su cara. Al ver a Kuole levantarse tan súbitamente sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa y su rostro se movió ligeramente, apenas lo suficiente como para dejar caer un manojo de mechones castaños y perfectos por su cara. Toda Skyler se removió en su lugar de forma tenue, pero todavía perceptible ¿Desde cuándo lo había estado observando? ¿Había estado despierta toda la noche? ¿Qué hora era?

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kuole mientras se frotaba un poco de nieve en la cara.

-¿Tenías pesadillas?- cuestionó Skyler a su vez.

-Eso no te incumbe- le espetó- ¿Qué hora es?-

-Una de muchas- se encogió de hombros- El sol no molestará el día de hoy como ayer- se volvió a remover- Pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?-

-Cállate- musitó mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Tú encendiste el fuego?-

-Me pareció lo más adecuado- ensanchó la sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta- Además, tuvimos visitas…-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí. Hemos estado morando muy cerca de lugares dese que dejamos las montañas, hace tres días- apretó aún más la manta a su alrededor- Creí que podías verlo todo-

-Nunca dije que lo viera todo- se sentó en el suelo y dejó que el fuego chisporroteara un poco antes de continuar- Los humanos son sencillos, no tienen mucho de interesante, y sus futuros son para mí tanto misterio como mirar al cielo y contar estrellas- tiró una pequeña rama al fuego y dejó que se comenzara a consumirse antes de continuar- Las cosas mayores, como los Antiguos o los Horadrim son… complicados-

-¿Y yo?- preguntó su voz un tanto adormilada- ¿Yo qué soy, entonces?-

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- Quizás seas un Antiguo disfrazado…-

-…O simplemente es que no puedes leerlos a todos- Kuole levantó la vista ante el comentario, claramente sorprendido, pero se recuperó rápidamente de su lapsus y arrojó otra rama al fuego.

-Da igual…- suspiró- No le has hecho daño a nadie, ni has intentado huir… Eso debería ser algo-

-Vine aquí por elección propia- dijo Skyler entre risitas- El momento en el que me vaya saldré de tu vida para siempre, te lo aseguro-

-No me convences-

-Da igual…- replicó el tono de Kuole- Faltan horas para el amanecer, deberías dormir. Hace un frío horrible antes del amanecer y es mejor enfrentarlo con sueño-

-Lo haré si me respondes una cosa…-

-¿Qué?-

-Hemos avanzado hacia el Oeste desde hace tres días. Pudiste haber girado al Sur para buscar refugio del frío, pero no lo hiciste. En vez de eso seguimos hacia el Oeste, cada vez más lejos…- calló por un segundo al escuchar un ligero crujido, pero luego de que constató que era el fuego volvió a relajarse- Dime, ¿exactamente hacia dónde vas?-

-Ya debes haberte dado cuenta- se incorporó con una risita- Nos movemos al Oeste constantemente desde que dejamos la Ruta del Hielo. Tú dime lo que yace entre las montañas, más allá de los bosques congelados y los lobos en las sombras-

-No me gusta lo que insinúas- contestó sombrío- No puedo regresar a ese lugar después de lo que hice…-

-Entonces sí tienes historia ahí-

-¿El reino del Desafiante? Todos creen que es una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, aquí en la podredumbre del mundo- se sentó en la nieve- Muchos creen que sus cuerpos estarán a salvo de los exterminios, pero se equivocan… ahí la vida no prospera más que en los páramos que son el resto de este maldito continente, y yo sé de lo que se trata- hizo una pausa- Pronto todas esas almas perdidas que buscan libertad del terror y la opresión sólo encontrarán una crisis como no la habían visto antes… Y quizás, muchos, no volverán a ver otro día-

-¿Sabes todo eso del futuro humano?-

-Cualquiera con mis habilidades podría darse cuenta de que ese lugar está destinado al fracaso. El Desafiante ha sobrepasado su soberbia al plantarse en pleno territorio del Gran Forjador y pretender que es seguro establecerse-

-Y debo creer que sabes mucho de él por que…-

-Crecí ahí-

* * *

No hubo más conversación. Kuole se durmió de nuevo al calor del nuevo fuego y permitió que la sombra lo envolviera lentamente. En breve, Skyler se encontraba sola frente al fulgor reconfortante del fuego, hincada mientras disfrutaba el rítmico movimiento de las copas arbóreas sobre su cabeza. El aire mecía todo con una lentitud tan apacible que parecía estar dotado de su propia animación. La brisa atrajo copos de nieve de ligero peso junto con el sonido, sólo perceptible para ella, de nubes reptando por el cielo bajo.

Skyler yació ahí, sin hacer nada, por un minuto mientras que pensamientos indescifrables revoloteaban cual bandada de murciélagos por su cabeza. Más allá de la luz de la fogata las sombras parecían estar hechas de algo más duro que la ausencia de luz. Más allá de unos cuantos árboles la negrura era completamente inescrutable. Y sin embargo la presencia de algo no pasó desapercibida para la mujer.

-No tienes que languidecer en el frío- dijo sin volverse- Ven, acércate al fuego, no seas tímida-

Algo se movió más allá del círculo de luz. Una silueta que parpadeó brevemente en la oscuridad. Kuole casi la había detectado, pero su guardia estaba demasiado baja desde que lo seguía su compañera, y no le prestó atención. Skyler no se inmuto ante repentino movimiento. Más bien se mostró divertida cuando dos ojos refulgieron con el reflejo de las llamas del otro lado de la fogata. Dos puntos que parecían los globos oculares de un animal salvaje, mas no carentes de expresión que los identificaba como algo remotamente parecido a los humanos.

-No tenemos comida, pero si quieres puedes compartir algo de la que traes- no hubo respuesta, pero Skyler no perdió su semblante- Sólo por hacerle un favor a una pareja joven de viajeros, anda, no seas tímida…-

El sonido de algo pesado cayendo al piso aplacó la voz de Skyler. Más allá de la luz comenzó el ruido de carne rasgándose y hueso partiéndose con un sonido amortiguado por algo viscoso, que más que provocar asco, abría el apetito con la sola satisfacción que se puede dar un depredador. Un objeto brillante descendió y subió en la oscuridad y adquirió un color rojo brillante. Los ojos salvajes no se desprendieron de la mujer en la luz en ningún momento del proceso. En instantes una pata robusta e hinchada de jabalí, amputada de forma tosca pero precisa, apareció en el lindero de la hoguera. Skyler volvió a sonreír mientras que de nuevo, en las sombras, los ojos crepitaban con la luz del fuego.

-Muchas gracias- asintió Skyler mientras recogía el gran pedazo de carne. La sombra movió los ojos para asentir levemente- El fuego también fue muy considerado- musitó mientras empalaba el miembro con una larga astilla aparecida de su manga. La sombra ya no estaba presente, por lo que se había podido dar el lujo de hacer uso de su poder, aunque fuera de forma efímera y ociosa- Had, la manifestación de Madre; la develación de la compañía del cielo- canturreó de forma apenas perceptible mientras olía la carne cocinarse- Todo hombre y toda mujer es una estrella, y todo número es infinito; no hay diferencia…-

* * *

Asura recuperó poco a poco la conciencia. No recordaba en qué momento se había desvanecido, pero su suposición era que poco después de su pelea. Ahora que examinaba sus alrededores, se dio cuenta de que estaba plácidamente instalado en una estrecha cama con sábanas de un blanco perfecto. Tampoco le llegó de inmediato la respuesta de por qué estaba en la cama hasta tratar de levantarse; entonces el dolor más punzante y agónico que había sentido hasta ese momento se instaló en su destrozado cuerpo.

Intentó contenerlo, pero el golpe de agonía fue tal que no pudo reprimir un quejido agudo y prolongado. Ni siquiera pudo examinar sus alrededores más allá de una hilera tras otra de camas por su delirio. Su brazo y sus costillas estaban hechas de algo más pesado que el hueso original, que más bien podría comparar con hierro candente y quedarse corto, y la carne alrededor de ellos presentaba una ligera inflamación. Sí, estaba bien vendado, y seguramente tenía encima algún tipo de calmante, pero aquel dolor atroz era simplemente insoportable. Intentó cambiar de posición, pero el más mínimo movimiento le causo una sensación tan horrible que hubiera preferido que le amputaran su miembro… Medio segundo despierto y ya extrañaba estar dormido.

-Hey, mira, ya despertó- llamó una voz más allá de su visión.

Asura se volvió lentamente y encontró las miradas de Rin y Sibuddhu sobre él casi de inmediato. Ambas estaban al mismo extremo de la cama, y por su aspecto general habían tenido tiempo de esparcirse a voluntad. En esos instantes el deseo de celebrar de Asura sí estaba patente, pero sinceramente hubiera elegido otra ocasión para hacerlo; una en la que no estuviera físicamente deshecho a golpes.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Rin- Ya deberías estar mejor-

-Creo que me rompí algo…- musitó Asura intentando ocultar toda su molestia.

-¿Sólo algo?- rió Sibuddhu- ¡Ese tipo no te mató de milagro!-

-Gracias por la buena perspectiva, Sib, pero creo que no me fue tan mal…- tosió Asura al hablar- Sólo necesitaré tiempo y estaré funcional de nuevo, ya verán-

-¿Ya veremos qué? ¿Qué de rápido te vuelven a regresar aquí?- sonrió de forma calculadora- Eso sí me gustaría verlo…-

-Ya cállate Sib, que tú tampoco has estado mejor- le espetó Rin mientras servía un baso de agua al final de la larga habitación- Toma- se lo ofreció a Asura- No te forcé a beber en la arena cuando te desmayaste, pero necesitas hidratarte. Así se te pasará la peor parte de todo muy pronto-

-Gracias- asintió el aludido mientras le ayudaban a levantar la cabeza, pues al parecer el simple esfuerzo causaba dolor más que suficiente como para no intentarlo- ¿Qué le pasó a…?- no terminó por comenzar a beber, pero se dio a entender perfecto.

-Vivirá, tigre- le guiñó un ojo Sibuddhu- Él acabo serio, pero no menos que tú. Y de hecho, ya estábamos comenzando a apostar…- Rin le metió un codazo al costado, sobre la costilla flotante- ¡Oye!- se quejó Sibuddhu mientras se apartaba- Eso duele…-

-No le hagas caso- dijo Rin mientras apartaba el baso de los labios de Asura- Eso es cosa de los otros. Yo no tengo nada que decir mientras sigas vivo… Con el hecho de que eso continúe, me basta-

-Ya veo…- musitó Asura mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la almohada- ¿Y de qué era la apuesta?- Rin le pasó una mirada desdeñosa, pero Sibuddhu volvió a sonreír, divertida.

-Pues depende de cuál sea tu predicción…- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de al lado- Por ahora la de que desertarás y cuándo está ganando terreno, pero yo introduje una nueva categoría…-

-¿Y cuál es?-

-Bueno, basándome en tu historial de golpizas, y lo mucho que pareces disfrutar atrayéndolas…- sonrió con malévola complicidad- De cuánto tardarías en volver aquí-

-Pues vas a perder tu dinero, o lo que sea que hallas apostado- le respondió serio- Por que planeo evitar este lugar para siempre- Sibuddhu soltó una carcajada.

-¿Así como planeabas que no te descubrieran?- se enjugó una lágrima del ojo- Creo que ya hemos visto lo mucho que agradas aquí, muchacho de la calle. Además, no eres precisamente popular luego de tu showsito-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-No le hagas caso- intervino Rin de nuevo- Sólo están celosos de que hallas entrado…-

-¿Qué?- Sibuddhu se encogió de hombros- Sólo digo lo que todos piensan-

-¿Y qué les molesta tanto de mí?- se quejó Asura- ¿Qué es tan malo lo que hice?-

-¿No viste todos los combates?- cuestionó Sibuddhu mientras se inclinaba hacia el frete- Uno rojo y uno amarillo, sin excepciones. Todos venimos del último infierno del mundo para ser reclutados, pero no todos podemos ganar. Uno de nosotros tenemos que sentir forzosamente el dolor de la derrota o la gloria de la victoria. Todos menos uno…- hizo una pausa- ¿Tú que pensarías si, con una vida de adiestramiento y disciplina, fueras deshonrado por encontrarte con alguien que es "casualmente" mejor que tú?- marcó las comillas.

-Que le debo respeto- se encogió de hombros todo lo que su dolor podía permitirle- Que seguramente él debió ser mejor que yo por alguna razón…-

-¡JA! Entonces conoces muy poco de estos guiñapos- meneó la cabeza- Son seres orgullosos, les insulta saber que todo lo que han hecho, todo por lo que han trabajado, puede ser deshecho en cuestión de segundos por alguien que sólo tuvo mucha suerte- alzó un dedo para hacer otra pausa- Más sin embargo aquí estás tú. Un muchacho de la calle que por casualidad obtuvo madrinazgo, según entiendo, de una de las personalidades más importantes de este lado del mundo-

-No te olvides del otro- dijo Rin tendiendo la que seguramente era su cama- También era ahijado de alguien… ¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-No importa- Sibuddhu le hizo un ademán para restarle importancia- El punto es que ¿no te parece curioso que de pronto dos aspirantes con padrinazgo hallan obtenido ambos la victoria? ¿Cómo te sentirías si de pronto todo tu esfuerzo no valiera nada en comparación con una sola pelea entre dos monigotes que simplemente tuvieron la suerte de nacer del lado oportuno de la moneda?-

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando...- Asura apretó los dientes al tratar de reprimir el impulso de ahorcarla. De pronto sintió que aquella sensación de desolación extrema que había conocido en los restos de su pueblo regresaba a él- ¡No sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí y no puedes juzgarme!-

-Y eso, precisamente, es lo más triste del caso…- suspiró mientras meneaba la cabeza- Te van a destrozar por todo lo que has sacrificado para llegar hasta aquí- hizo otra pausa- Acéptalo, la tragedia te está abrazando con todas sus fuerzas ¿Y qué harás al respecto?-

-La asfixiaré- apretó los puños y escupió una flema sanguinolenta- Si quieren romperme, bien, que lo intenten. No lo conseguirán antes de matarme-

-Sibuddhu no se movió de su lugar, su único gesto apreciable fue la sonrisa que se dibujó en medio de su rostro, no una expresión maliciosa o calculadora, sino algo completamente sincero y que reflejaba tanta satisfacción que no dejaba lugar a dudas de sus pensamientos en ese momento. Contrario a lo que se esperaba de su personalidad, la chica le estrechó su mano buena mientras que con la otra afianzó el agarre de su extremidad.

-Siempre haces las cosas interesantes ¿verdad?- dijo aún sonriendo.

-No se me da pasar por el camino fácil- sonrió Asura- Diles hoy a los otros que abran una nueva categoría en la apuesta-

-¿Enserio?- volvió a asumir demasiado rápido su semblante calculador- ¿Y qué categoría sería esa?-

-Yo gano, y sigo con esto hasta el final-

-Oh, vamos…- rió un poco- No puedes hacer una apuesta si ya sabes el resultado-

-En ese caso no tengo nada que perder, ¿verdad?-

-Eres interesante…- musitó mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, o más bien lo levantaba de su lugar para sostenerlo erguido. Extrañamente, y Asura no lo había notado, el brazo de la arquera ya no tenía las vendas, y apenas y lucía cicatrices. Detrás de él, Rin también se encontraba apoyándolo- Arriba, hombre, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo- lo urgió Sibuddhu mientras lo sostenía de pie.

-No te preocupes, el agua ya tenía un calmante- lo tranquilizó Rin- No deberías tener problemas hasta llegar abajo-

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Asura mientras se percataba de su extraña falta de dolor.

-Al la última parada de tus dolencias- sonrió Sibuddhu con complicidad.

* * *

Los edificios donde instalaban a los nuevos reclutas en efecto eran aquellos con forma de herradura que había repartidos a intervalos regulares a las afueras del lado Oeste de la ciudad. Aquellos edificios estaban por completo huecos y no tenían puertas. Su estructura interior contaba con techos abovedados y arcos firmes que ascendían tres pisos de paredes blancas desde el nivel del suelo. Todo ese espacio abierto era despejado para literas pegadas a los costados y perfectamente alineadas. Entre cada fila había mesitas y frente a cada una un cofre que servía de contenedor para ambos ocupantes. En total debía haber espacio para cerca de trescientos reclutas por piso, y el espacio que dividía cada hilera de edificios era ocupado por instalaciones de entrenamiento físico, almacenes o construcciones de cualquier otro índole recreativo.

Eso era lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista. Debajo de la masa de edificios que constituía el perímetro, algo que nadie podía haber sospechado, se encontraba una amplia variedad de cavernas donde las charcas profundas y las piscinas naturales proliferaban en todas direcciones. Los reclutas lo llamaban "el baño", por la reconfortante temperatura termal de aquellas tinas, pero la verdad era que su función distaba mucho de ser la de simplemente el aseo del cuerpo.

-¡Listo, llegamos!- exclamó Sibuddhu haciendo pasar a su compañero- Mejor que la casa de un matasanos- continuó mientras se adentraba más en la cueva.

La atmósfera dentro era cálida y húmeda, y el techo bajo era iluminado por una serie de esferas iridiscentes que se mantenían brillantes a pesar de tanta agua en el aire. Observándolo todo mejor, se podía apreciar que aquellas lámparas de iluminación natural en realidad se desplazaban hacia donde no había la suficiente iluminación, de modo que nunca quedara un lugar a oscuras. Asura iba a hacer un comentario, pero sólo pudo toser al inhalar precipitadamente la humedad del aire.

-Oh, vamos, tienes que admitir que es impresionante. Además…- se detuvo para sonreír de forma malévola- No hay baño de mujeres-

Esta vez a Asura sí lo agarró la tos, pero no por que algo volviera a bloquear su garganta, sino por que esta vez las palabras eran tantas que no podían salir todas de su boca al mismo tiempo. Era, después de todo, un joven, y la idea de las mujeres tanto conceptualmente como práctica, y más en aquellas circunstancias, le provocó un inevitable bochorno, que trepó por su rostro como la marea en luna llena. Sibuddhu, al verlo, soltó una risotada que resonó en las paredes de la estancia y atrajo las miradas de los pocos que se encontraban ahí dentro.

-¡Ya deja de fastidiarlo!- le reprochó Rin- ¡A este ritmo le vas a provocar un paro cardiaco!-

-¿Por qué?- se quejó Sibuddhu, todavía atosigada por la risa- ¿A caso tú también tienes algo que decir?-

-Sólo deja que lo coloquemos en un buen lugar, el agua hará el resto- dijo mientras afianzaba el peso de Asura al hombro- No tenemos realmente que quedarnos-

-¿Por qué, te da pena desvestirte frente a un hombre?-

-¡Ese no es el punto!- le espetó mientras el color llenaba sus mejillas- Para cuando esté listo, saldrá por él mismo, no tiene punto quedarnos-

-¿Y qué tal disfrutar del agua?- ensanchó la sonrisa- Para eso no necesitas un punto-

-Está bien- consintió por fin- Pero en otro lado, aquí hay demasiados hombres-

-Oh, pero qué problema- rió abiertamente mientras por fin alcanzaban el lugar.

Ambas depositaron a su amigo en el agua de una piscina bastante honda. El agua era cálida y dulce, tan suave y buena con la piel que a Asura le pareció que la misma estaba envuelta en un pedazo grueso de papel. No se tomaron la molestia de desvestirlo, por lo que su remedo de pantalones en seguida se adhirieron a sus piernas de forma constrictora. Rin y Sibuddhu dejaron sobre un borde húmedo de la pared un paquete envuelto en papel seco y desaparecieron poco después, dejando a Asura sólo mientras trataba por los medios más indoloros de desvestirse en su tina.

Al no encontrar medio por el cual despojarse de sus ropas, Asura decidió que lo mejor era flotar mientras aún pudiera evitar hundirse. Así que ahí, en el agua, se quedó largo rato. Los haces de luz seguían viniendo de las luciérnagas inmateriales, y la sensación de soledad pronto fue reemplazada por una calma que no tenía precedentes para él. Asura no había tenido tiempo de paz en casi ningún momento antes de aquel. Siempre teniendo algo que hacer, o algo con lo cual procurarse el mañana, nunca antes le había parecido tan segura la certeza de que pronto simplemente nada ocurriría.

Algo de lo que tampoco se había percatado en todo su tiempo de errancia era de lo sucio que en realidad estaba hasta que su piel comenzó a recuperar su color original. Tanto se había acostumbrado al café y negro que había adquirido en todo ese tiempo de vagabundear, que en verdad había olvidado que aquello era mugre. Pero si al ver aquella capa despegarse de él, su asombro fue bastante más fuerte al descubrir su propio reflejo, reconstruido y casi nuevo, sobre la superficie del agua. Ya no era la cara que había visto hacía tanto en su hogar, sino que se había endurecido a lo largo de los años. Cuántos, nadie lo podría decir, pero el chico que una vez soñaba con ser un guerrero seguía oculto ahí, en diferente piel, pero con los mismos ojos.

Su cuerpo aún le seguía doliendo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarse. En efecto, era él, y nada podría cambiarlo. Reencontrarse con uno siempre es algo divino, pero hacerlo luego de estar perdido era una sensación tan emotiva que pronto no supo si se había zabullido o las lágrimas brotaban ya de sus ojos. En cualquier caso un sentimiento de realización más allá de cualquiera que jamás hubiera sentido se instaló en su cerebro y lo bañó por completo.

Y su dolorido cuerpo era otra cosa curiosa. Asura pudo notar al principio que se le entumían los miembros por algún efecto del agua, pero nada lo preparó para descubrir la verdadera utilidad de aquel baño. Pronto se pudo mover con más soltura y luego el dolor ni siquiera fue un impedimento. Lentamente se desprendió de sus vendajes y el resto de sus atavíos. Su ropa debajo de la cadera le tomó un poco más de esfuerzo pero igual no fue molestia mientras su cuerpo de nuevo recuperaba la movilidad.

En instantes pudo chapotear con toda libertad, y hasta reír sin tener que sufrir de dolores espasmódicos. Todo él fue sanado por el efecto curador de aquella agua milagrosa ¿Pero quién diría que algo así se encontraba debajo de las barracas? Asura pronto abandonó el agua caliente, completamente renovado, y atendió el paquete que le habían dejado sus amigas en un estante de la pared.

Asura tomó la bolsa de la pared con curiosidad y la examinó. Al mirar dentro su sonrisa no cupo en su rostro de inspeccionar su contenido: Una camisa y pantalones nuevos, al igual que un cinturón y sandalias de cuero. El joven no perdió el tiempo sólo mirando su suerte y antes de un minuto ya vestía completa toda su indumentaria. Eran piezas de lona, y su composición era áspera comparada con las prendas de vestir comunes y corrientes, pero a Asura le pareció que se trataba de la más fina seda que hubiera llevado encima.

El mundo del que provenía parecía ya tan lejano de su actual ser que incluso le daba la impresión de despertar de un mal sueño. Le fue fácil encontrar sus ilusiones otra vez, perdidas hacía tanto, en un recoveco bien guardado de su mente y remendarlas hasta reconstruirlas como eran antes de resquebrajarse. Por primera vez desde hacía tanto, Asura tenía la certeza de que todos los que una vez estuvieron en su vida se enorgullecerían de su actual progreso.

* * *

La sala, aunque compacta, se llenó del clamor de todas las voces que la ocupaban. Debajo del techo abovedado, una larga mesa de madera se extendía de forma vertical desde la puerta hasta el final de la misma. En ella había cuando menos medio centenar de individuos bastante agitados que se dirigían palabras duras y poderosas mientras agitaban las manos en discusión. el debate era casi omnipresente y el único ruido desentrañable eran los reclamos de decenas de voces por ser oídas. Sólo una pequeña fracción de ellas permanecía en silencio, completamente pasivas.

-Pero qué fiasco- bufó Korlic mientras tamborileaba con sus largos dedos en la mesa- No parece que nos vayamos a ir en un buen rato ¿no crees?-

-Creo que con esto podemos adivinar lo mal que están en verdad las cosas- suspiró Arcaelus desde su silla trono al final exacto de la mesa- ¿Quieres hacer los honores?- extendió la mano para abarcar a la mujer con el gesto.

-De acuerdo- musitó mientras se ponía de pie- Pero me deberás una-

-No tengo otra opción- sonrió de forma irónica- Confío todo en tus capaces manos-

-¡SILENCIO!- rugió Korlic con una voz tan poderosa que se llevó a todas las demás como un vendaval a una brisa. Todos entonces acataron al instante y volvieron a asumir sus posiciones en la mesa de forma ordenada, ninguno con ánimos suficientes como para desafiarla- Ya está- se volvió a Arcaelus, sonriente, y volvió a tomar asiento- Recuerda, una-

-Mis hermanos…- se levantó el ángel de su trono, mostrando su imponencia- Creo que todos sabemos muy bien cómo está la situación alrededor de nuestros frentes-

-¡Estamos en crisis!- exclamaron en algún lugar de la mesa y las voces la apoyaron.

-Lo sé- respondió Arcaelus serenamente. Todos en sus lugares murmuraron inquietos- Nuestras líneas de suministro no pueden estirarse más hasta no haber consolidado nuestras posiciones, y la cosecha está retrasada. En efectos prácticos no es una situación perfectamente favorable para nosotros ni para el enemigo, pero como hermano al mando en ausencia de los Zonei creo que este consejo ha hecho un buen progreso en campaña…-

-¿Entonces qué tienes que tratar con nosotros?- se alzó un hombre de su asiento- ¿Por qué nos has alejado de nuestros deberes? ¿Para decirnos algo que ya sabemos?- hubo algo de agitación, pero el golpe firme de Korlic en la mesa la hizo estremecerse lo suficiente como para mandar a todos a callar de nuevo.

-Nuestro hermano no habla de eso- dijo otra voz a la izquierda de Arcaelus. Un hombre robusto de barbas blancas y piel del color de la tierra- El asunto que nos trae aquí es mucho peor que un simple punto muerto, y nos concierne a todos-

-Cierto- afirmó Arcaelus- Gracias, Talic. Hemos hecho un buen progreso liberando a otros pueblos, pero nuestros problemas no han hecho más que empezar- hizo una pausa para ver si alguien objetaba algo. Ante la negativa prosiguió, soltando cada palabra como si oralmente estuviera prendiendo fuego a toda la ciudad- Malta ha caído- escupió con todo el aire marcial del que fue posible.

Entonces sí se desató la tormenta de comentarios. Una retahíla de ruido, exclamaciones, y sobre todo voces cargadas de enojo y terror se esparció por toda la estancia hasta hacer retumbar las paredes. Arcaelus no dijo nada. Dejó que la tempestad de voces se pasara de forma estridente hasta que eventualmente todos notaron su silencio y fueron sometidos por él.

-La orden de los Caballeros de Malta ha sido exterminada por la Gran Abominación y su tierra ocupada por los vástagos del Gran Forjador. Y no tuvimos notificación de esto hasta que no partí para iniciar la campaña, por lo que he mandado suspender toda acción agresiva contra las Tierras Altas* y los Páramos de Hielo* para aumentar las disposiciones defensivas. También he ordenado fortificar el Paso del Mar Angosto* para que nada pueda atacar desde el continente sin encontrar resistencia. Debo informarles ahora de esto por que es justo ahora que necesitamos entablar alianzas…-

-Un minuto- se sorprendió Korlic de pronto- No te refieres a…-

-Sí, a él. Tenemos que preparar una embajada para comenzar las negociaciones, al menos hasta que nuestra situación se estabilice de nuevo-

-¡Pues avísame cuando las montañas decidan caminar!- exclamaron. El comentario provocó unas cuantas risas, pero las tres figuras al final de la mesa se mantuvieron incólumes; más bien sombrías.

-Es necesario para mantener al Gran Forjador fuera de nuestras tierras- dijo Arcaelus con tono impasible- Si el Reino del Desafiante cae, entonces será lo último que necesitará para desencadenar toda su ira sobre la humanidad, y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que eso pase mientras aún respire-

-Es imposible que halla que negociar con él- comentó Talic con aspereza- Fue expulsado por algo de esta ciudad y la decisión del consejo prevalece. No me comprometeré a salvar a alguien a quien ya no llamo hermano y a toda su ralea, y él ha de pensar igual-

-Talic tiene razón, no creo que quiera nuestra ayuda- lo apoyó Korlic- Es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarla, y además no creo que halla olvidado lo que le hiciste, Arcaelus-

-Lo que pido no es su permiso, pues esto sólo es un mero anuncio- respondió Arcaelus- Me aventuraré hasta los Páramos de Hielo, a través del territorio del Gran Forjador, y llegaré hasta la puerta del Desafiante, pero no quiero ir si sé que mis hermanos me desestiman. No quiero su ayuda, sólo su bendición-

-¿Y por qué crees que te escucharía sin echarte a los lobos?- preguntó Talic. La pregunta causó revuelo entre los presentes y una brisa fresca de rumores se extendió por toda la mesa.

Arcaelus no contestó. Su silencio se volvió tan pesado que pronto los comentarios volvieron a animarse como brasas en una hoguera. Aún así el Horadrim siguió callado, dejando que la tormenta de voces de nuevo se enardeciera a su alrededor. Pronto las voces se tornaron contra él, pero de todas formas no dijo nada; ni siquiera movió un músculo. Su único gesto perceptible fueron sus alas, que lentamente se abrieron hasta abarcar toda su apabullante envergadura. Entonces, cuando estuvieron por completo distendidas, una luz enceguecedora hizo callar a todos los presentes. Arcaelus brilló con tal intensidad que todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar deslumbrados.

-¿Cómo dudan de su hermano, el más viejo de todos?- preguntó con severidad- Juntos hemos hundido Kutha de los perdidos bajo las aguas infranqueables del mar, y hecho correr al enemigo del hombre en su propia morada. Hemos devastado los campos de muerte hasta que la desesperación fue la de los mismísimos Antiguos y quemado sus ciudades con el fuego implacable de nuestra ira, y todo bajo mis órdenes ¿Y dudan de mí? Pero qué vergüenza…-

No se dijo más. Por un momento todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la asamblea sintieron el arrepentimiento correr libre por sus mentes. Todos de alguna forma deshechos de sus anteriores ganas de alegar siquiera la más mínima queja. Si Talic también compartió este sentimiento o no, su gallardía no lo dejó entrever. Él era de los pocos hombres que podían escupir en la cara de un dios y no sentir remordimiento alguno. Korlic, en cambio, sólo se limitó a ver a su hermano mientras despedía luminiscencia con sus ojos amarillo brillante, sin hacer gesto alguno más allá de la completa atención que le prestaba a algo invisible dentro de su persona.

* * *

-¡Arcaelus, espera!- lo llamó Korlic desde el final del pasillo. La mujer se emparejó en la marcha con el hombre alado y ambos continuaron- Nada como un poco de política para animar el fuego ¿no?-

-No me extraña que hallan hecho algo así. Ni yo mismo me apoyaría- suspiró Arcaelus- ¿Tú qué crees?-

-Pienso que no sabrás lo que ocurra hasta haberlo intentado. Si quieres ir con el Desafiante, hazlo, pero no esperes que todo salga a pedir de boca. Después de todo tú eres la razón por la que él esté desterrado-

-Yo no diría que precisamente desterrado. Dicen que ahora ha formado un reino, y, luego de tanto tiempo exiliado, un ejército. Si esto es cierto entonces no podemos depender de nadie más que él en estos momentos para contener el mal en ciernes-

-El destino de la humanidad en las manos de un exiliado… ¿Y te preguntas por qué le causas tanto revuelo a tus hermanos?-

-No todo resulta ser como debería. Tanto si el Desafiante quiere nuestra ayuda como si no, la verdad es que la necesitará para superar esta crisis-

-¿Y qué harás si insiste?- Arcaelus no respondió, y por un momento Korlic creyó que haría lo mismo que en la cámara, pero esta vez fue diferente. La cara del hombre se iluminó con dureza mientras las palabras salían de su boca.

-Entonces le quitaré el otro ojo. A ver si es cierto que estando ciego se aprende a ver en verdad-

* * *

-Pero miren nada más- exclamó Sibuddhu mientras veía entrar a Asura al barracón- Tomaste el consejo de asearte a fondo muy en serio ¿verdad? Ya casi pareces un hombre de verdad-

-Me siento mejor- admitió el joven mientras se encaminaba hacia su cama.

A su alrededor, en la alargada estancia, todos se preparaban para pernoctar de la mejor manera posible. El viento no soplaba más que levemente por las ventanas abiertas, y la temperatura no era para nada molesta. Asura no se había percatado, quizás por la calidad de su pasada vestimenta, de lo agradable que era el clima en aquella región, pero ahora que podía sentirlo todo estando renovado, ya no le parecía mala la idea de dormir a la intemperie.

En sus espacios todos los jóvenes compartían comentarios alegres y frases expectantes. Mañana sería el primer día de entrenamiento, y algunos incluso se preparaban ya para aquel momento. La atmósfera era jubilosa, a pesar de que nadie parecía notar a Asura mientras se dirigía a su espacio de reposo personal, y las ganas no faltaba para tratar de acelerar la noche hasta el primer día de adiestramiento. Después de todo los que habían llegado hasta ahí eran, supuestamente, parte de una élite. Sólo Asura parecía medio perdido en ese aspecto, pero el sentimiento de fraternidad podía ser percibido hasta en el aire… Al menos aparentemente.

Asura se recostó en su cama con total satisfacción. Ya estando limpio y sin dolor le parecía algo infinitamente más cómodo, incluso que su antigua cama en su otrora casa. Lenta e instintivamente entrelazo sus dedos sobre su pecho, y apenas recostó la cabeza en la almohada sintió cómo comenzaba a desvanecerse. Sus párpados se cerraron sobre sus ojo provocando con una sensación tan placentera que apenas y podía creérselo. La quietud que adquirió pronto haría pensar a cualquiera que estaba muerto. A su lado, Rin y Sibuddhu hablaban entre ellas, compartiendo comentarios sobre alguna cosa que perdió total sentido para su oídos, cada vez más aletargados...

-¡Oye tú!- dijo alguien por alguna parte con un tono tan despectivo que despertó de pronto a Asura- No puedes dormir en esa cama- dijo con un tono tan amenazante que atrajo la atención de todo el lugar-¿Me estás escuchando?- volvió a hablar.

Cuando Asura levantó la cabeza se encontró con que todos en el cuarto estaban cayados y serios. Incluso Rin y Sibuddhu habían suspendido su conversación, atentas ante algo que estaba más allá de su visión. Asura no quiso enterarse de nada, pero no pudo evitar volverse hacia donde todos desviaban la mirada para encontrar lo que les causaba tanta tensión.

Al final del cuarto, en una de las camas que estaban contiguas a la pared, Saratubi se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas. Sus manos limaban abstraídamente un tablón de madera bastante grueso y su vista estaba forzosamente centrada en él. Sin embargo el hecho de su actividad no había desviado a todos de sus conversaciones más que las formas completamente tangibles de los cuatro sujetos frente a él, cada uno evidentemente más alto y tozudo que el joven que pretendía ignorarlos.

-¿Pregunté si me estás escuchando?- volvió a hablar uno de ellos, por su tono de voz, el líder de aquel grupo de rufianes- No puedes dormir en esta cama, ¿me entiendes?- le pasó la mano entre la vista y su labor de forma repetida para llamar su atención. Saratubi no reaccionó, pero sus ojos se desviaron de forma seria- Bien, ya estamos progresando- sonrió el otro- Ahora, ¿ves esta cama?- la abarcó con un gesto- Pues he decidido que era mía antes que tú te vinieras a instalar en ella, ¿me entendiste?-

-No la tenías ocupada- musitó Saratubi mientras volvía a su labor.

-Así que te crees muy listo, ¿verdad, niño bonito?- le arrebató su navaja y su tabla con un rápido y brusco movimiento. Saratubi se mantuvo impávido, cruzando los brazos sobre su regazo, lo que no agradó a su interlocutor. El otro joven, ya al borde de la exasperación, pasó amenazantemente las manos a los flancos de su cabeza y las fijó contra el muro para rodearlo con su cuerpo, incitando contacto físico- Pues déjame advertirte que ni tú ni ese perro callejero agradan aquí- susurró todo lo calmado que pudo- Y si no quieres terminar hecho pedazos te recomiendo que me escuches y me hagas caso a la primera, ¿me entendiste, basura?-

-Oye- lo llamaron a la espalda. Cuando el joven se volvió se encontró con Asura, de pie en medio del pasillo - Ya déjalo en paz-

El joven no pareció preocupado por las palabras de Asura. Aunque Saratubi sí desvió la mirada casi de inmediato, aparentemente sorprendido, su contraparte se tomó su tiempo para darse la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro delataba una maldad tan intensa y reticente que era imposible decir cuándo, cómo, o si se manifestaría en absoluto.

-Pero miren nada más…- bufó el sujeto mientras caminaba al encuentro de Asura- Al parecer es cierto que la basura se apoya entre sí- se puso frente a frente con el chico, y apenas hacer contacto se notaba ya la diferencia de poder físico palpable- Dime ¿por qué crees que debería escucharte, perro callejero?-

-Hay muchas camas- Asura abarcó la habitación con un gesto- Puedes quedarte en otra-

-¿En serio?- dijo entre risas mientras pasaba revista a las caras que se centraban en la escena. Entre ellas, la de Rin delataba una tensión impresionante mientras que la de Sibuddhu la mantenía renuente a entrar junto con su amigo para sacarlo de aquella posible masacre. El joven, sin embargo, no pareció darle importancia. Sólo ensanchó su sonrisa de lobo un poco más- ¿Y qué harás si yo quiero la tuya ahora?- preguntó señalando el lugar de Asura.

-Podemos compartir- se alzó de hombros, luego sonrió de forma pícara- Espero que no te moleste la compañía, amor-

El comentario dejó salir algunas risas. La sonrisa inmediatamente se borró del rostro del joven como si nunca hubiera existido. Asura no sabía si felicitarse por su astucia o maldecirse por su estupidez. Comenzó a decantarse por lo segundo al ver los músculos de aquel bruto endurecerse y sus puños cerrarse. En lo que duró un respiro el chico ya se despedía de sus dientes cuando las cosas cambiaron. El joven no lo golpeó, como esperaba, más bien lo sacó del enfrente con ayuda de su hombro.

-Compártela tú entonces- se encaminó hacia la cama de Asura apartando a todos de su camino.

Las miradas lo siguieron hasta la cama y luego se volvieron hacia Asura. Éste no se mostró molesto por el gesto, ya fuera por el alivio de no ser aplastado físicamente otra vez o por pura madurez, de las cuales era más probable lo primero. El otro joven se tiró en el colchón de forma molesta y no se movió de su lugar, dando la impresión de haberse dormido. Todos fueron lentamente asumiendo sus pasadas actividades antes de acostarse menos un par de ellos.

Rin le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Sibuddhu, luego la pasó a Asura, y luego la devolvió a su compañera. Asura se alzó de hombros, deslindándose de su responsabilidad. Sibuddhu no modificó su semblante, pero sí dejó entrever su evidente molestia.

-No dormiré junto a él- declaró agriamente mientras se ponía en marcha.

-Asura… yo…- Rin se atragantó con las palabras, pues simplemente era demasiado lo que tenía que expresar. Por un momento dio la impresión de que las acciones entre golpearlo y abrazarlo se debatían en su interior a partes iguales por manifestarse. Al final la chica sólo se inclinó frente al muchacho y luego de un segundo sosteniendo la postura se fue junto con su compañera.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pensó en voz alta el aludido.

-¿Nunca antes te habían reverenciado?- preguntó la voz de Saratubi a su espalda- No es que lo hagan muy seguido conmigo, pero creo que me entiendes- el chico no se había movido de su lugar, sin embargo ya tenía su instrumento de nuevo- Gracias por eso, a propósito. Aunque no hubiera tenido problemas despachándomelo, pero siempre es bien recibido algo que me evite lo embarazoso del conflicto-

-¿Embarazoso?- preguntó Asura mientras se dedicaba a buscar con la mirada otra cama.

-Sí, tú sabes, lo de limpiar después y todo eso…- sonrió- Por que evidentemente eres un peleador nato a la hora de enfrentarte brutos como ese ¿verdad?-

-Pues qué puedo decir…- se alzó de hombros- A veces uno muerde más de lo que puede masticar- Saratubi no desvió su mirada de la madera, pero rió por lo bajo.

-Eres interesante, muchacho- suspiró.

-¿Muchacho yo? Si tú eres el que se metió en esto en primer lugar-

-Pero nunca te pedí ayuda-

-Sí, claro. Si hubiera dejado que esto progresara entonces todos seguramente estarían durmiendo en el patio en estos instantes, sólo con sus golpes para calentarse- aunque intentaba parecer severo, Asura no pudo evitar pensar que ya estaba hablando como su padre.

-Bien, acepto que no era la forma más… proactiva de solucionar las cosas, pero ¿y si todo se te hubiera salido de control a ti?-

-Entonces no sería muy diferente de esta tarde…-

No se dijo más. Al cabo de un minuto ninguno en realidad dijo anda por que no supo cómo continuar. Al final Saratubi regresó a su trabajo mientras que Asura se encaminaba hacia otra cama. La actividad en el barracón luego de la escena intentó reasumirse, pero inevitablemente fue decayendo hasta no haber movimiento en lo absoluto. Una hora más o menos después del encuentro todos ya estaban en sus camas y las luces habían sido apagadas. Las respiraciones rítmicas y pausadas de la compañía de reclutas cortaban el aire lo suficiente como para escuchar sus ecos en toda la habitación.

Sólo Asura estaba en completo silencio. En su cama, aunque menos cómoda que la que tenía antes, el muchacho no podía cerrar los ojos sin más. Hace unos minutos no tendría problemas con dormir, pero las luces apagadas entre las cuatro paredes era algo que nunca antes había enfrentado desde que había iniciado su viaje. Siempre dormía debajo de las estrellas, o un algún pesebre donde no molestara su presencia. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo muy diferente que era estar en interiores…

Asura sintió un escalofrío. Aquella oscuridad sin cielo ni estrellas era muy parecida a una que había intentado dejar atrás hacía muchísimo tiempo, cuando, viviendo su vida normal, la luz se había extinguido de su mundo por última vez. En silencio el joven comenzó a tiritar evocando la fría sensación de la humedad en el aire, el sonido de los gritos, los edificios partirse, la batalla a su alrededor en algún punto desconocido para sus ojos.

Entonces se percató de que en realidad no estaba cómodo en aquella estancia. Sus sentidos estaban alerta y todos sus músculos tensos. Su cuerpo sudaba una substancia fría que se pegaba a las sábanas y sus miembros buscaban siempre alguna especie de cobijo contra la omnipresente incomodidad. Intentó por todos sus medios abandonar aquel miedo irracional, pero simplemente no podía. Asura siguió intentando conciliar el sueño contra su creciente fobia a la oscuridad hasta lograr un éxito mediocre y caer levemente en un espacio frío y sin visiones de su mente; uno que apenas se halla más allá del simple acto de dormitar.

* * *

Los jardines de la ciudad blanca eran de un brillo especial a esa hora de la noche. Las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban de forma prominente en un peculiar rocío nocturno, y el pasto se mecía con el fresco aire de la noche. En aquel escenario, ya perdido, un perfume flotaba con dulzura y poder, proveniente de cientos de extrañas flores, que sólo los sueños recuerdan ahora y evocan cuando están más alejados de la vigilia.

Korlic posó sus pies en el pasto húmedo de forma queda y callada, apenas desplazando los verdes tallos con su peso. Lentamente inspiró el dulce aroma que flotaba en el aire mientras que el viento la pasaba de largo sin hacer el menor ruido, sólo meciendo su roja melena en la oscuridad junto con un centenar de ramas. Aquel era su parte favorita de la ciudad desde que era humana, y no importaba las veces que viniera nunca era menos la impresión que provocaba aquella belleza en ella. Ahí era una sombra, una entidad que podía ser fundida con el entorno de un momento a otro. Todo liberaba susurros más perceptibles, inclusive el agua agitándose en los estanques, que la mujer sobre la yerba.

-Yo creí que este sitio estaba reservado para los Zonei- dijo una voz sonora rompiendo la atmósfera como una ola contra un acantilado.

-Lo está- musitó Korlic, desentonando menos con la armonía del lugar.

-¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué puedo decir?- se alzó de hombros- Me agrada la vista-

A la luz apareció un hombre envuelto en una túnica morada, si es que sus proporciones podían llegar a ser consideradas humanas. Su masa corporal estaba tan desarrollada que a su lado incluso Korlic parecía una humana común y corriente. Su cabello era negro como una noche sin luna, y sus ojos revelaban un poder latente que estaba más allá del alcance mortal. Su piel era lisa y perfecta, y sus músculos estaban bien marcados para una estatura de ese modo, completamente proporcionados para su descomunal altura.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por espacio de un instante. A su alrededor la naturaleza parecía intentar sincronizarse con aquel tipo de contacto, apenas visual pero completamente más profundo que cualquier otro medio carnal, como si se perdiera de algo y quisiera ponerse al corriente. Los ojos de Kurios y los de Korlic no desentonaban a pesar de la mirada transparente de la mujer. Ambos subían y bajaban y hasta en el mismo aire se notaba un movimiento inexplicable, insustancial, que giraba en torno al punto exacto donde esas dos miradas se encontraban.

-Hola, Kurios- sonrió Korlic. Ambas miradas cambiaron y se volvieron las de dos viejos amigos que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo- Hoy te ves bastante bien-

-Estoy de vuelta por un asunto urgente de mi padre- se alzó de hombros el Zonei- No he contado los días desde la última vez que no me veía errando-

-Pues yo opino que ha sido un tiempo justo- caminó hacia Kurios con su extrañamente silenciosa marcha. El dios se mantuvo en su lugar, pero en cuanto estuvieron al alcance del otro se entregaron a sus brazos- Yo tampoco he sido justa con el tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro-

-Sí, todo se ha vuelto más complicado…- se separó de ella.

-De repente no tienes tan buen aspecto… ¿Te preocupa algo?-

-No es nada- meneó la cabeza- Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar…-

-Hay los dioses…- sonrió de forma irónica- Sólo piensan en todo y hablan con acertijos. Dime ¿alguna vez te has planteado ser un poco menos… bueno, tú?- Kurios desvió la mirada ligeramente, esta vez era él el que sonreía.

-Ya sabes qué pienso de eso…- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta haberse distanciado un par de metros de ella. A su paso, la hierba se doblaba hacia él como si se reverenciara- Este lugar siempre fue de mis favoritos cuando era niño-

-¿Fuiste niño?- se sorprendió Korlic- ¿Eso es posible?-

-Sí, es posible- se volvió para extenderle una mano. Korlic la tomó de forma queda y delicada. Un gesto extrañamente perfecto en su silenciosa forma- Pero no envejecemos como ustedes. Un Zonei se hace viejo en la medida en la que aprende nuevo conocimiento-

-Entonces tu padre debe ser todo un erudito…- Kurios la cortó con la simple vista.

-Mi padre tiene más edad que toda tu raza junta. Fue de los primeros en crearse, y es de los más poderosos que existen. Es natural que tenga más conocimiento, puesto que su edad así lo indica. Dime ¿qué sería de él si no hubiera aprendido nada todo este tiempo?-

-Pues espero que sea más que lo que hallan aprendido nuestros enemigos- Kurios se tornó sombrío apenas recordar la idea. Korlic, todavía detrás suyo, posó sus manos lentamente sobre sus hombros y fue cerrando espasmódicamente sus dedos para masajearlos.

-Seguimos aquí por ustedes, y no los dejaremos hasta el final, ustedes lo saben- susurró a su oído. Kurios inspiró profundo.

-Sólo quisiera que esta locura acabara de un modo que nos beneficiara a todos-

-Lamentablemente en la vida difícilmente nos encontramos con esas soluciones. Los momentos en los que podemos sentirnos libres de decidir entre lo que debemos y lo que queremos no nos llegan muy seguidos, ni a humanos ni a inmortales. Y supongo que con ustedes no es una historia diferente-

-Lo que más me preocupa siempre es lo mucho que estamos arriesgando, y que sobre nuestros hombros descansa el destino de toda una raza… No, del mundo entero- extendió los brazos toda su envergadura- Es demasiada carga para mí, y a veces quisiera soltarla, pero siempre que pienso eso me recuerdo lo mucho que nos necesitan. No sólo ustedes, sino todos-

-Cargar el mundo a sus espaldas… Pero qué melodramático- suspiró- Nosotros podríamos compartirla si nos dieran la oportunidad. Podríamos cuidar de este mundo si sólo tuviéramos su bendición-

-No dudes que algún día…-

Cortó sus palabras casi con el filo de una espada en el aire. Korlic en seguida se desprendió de sus hombros al captar el cambio en el semblante de Kurios y se apartó ligeramente de su acompañante. Al final del jardín, una luz plateada como la luna misma se encontraba fijada en la tierra. Una luminiscencia tan pura que más que deslumbrar, provocaba una sensación de calma.

Ahí, sobre un cúmulo de flores, las manos desnudas de una forma envuelta en una bata plateada ondeaban el viento de forma tan suave y armónica que casi parecían insustanciales. Insertado firmemente en la tierra, a su lado, un cayado de lapislázuli resplandecía con una pureza que ya no puede ser imitada por medios convencionales. La cara de aquel ente luminoso era de una barba larga y completamente blanca, y sus facciones denotaban un conocimiento inmenso a través de la simple inspección. Aquel era el padre de los Zonei en persona, la máxima muestra de poder en el mundo para los humanos: Sin.

-Pero qué hijos van y qué hijos vienen- musitó el dios, pero su voz alcanzó toda la extensión del jardín- Hoy llegó uno de mis hijos menores, pero en cambio veo partir pronto a uno de mis más amados-

-Padre- se inclinó Kurios cuando le hablaron. Korlic simplemente se quedó ahí parada, confundida si debía decir algo o no- Me mandaste llamar-

-Así es, hijo. Tu ayuda me vendría bien decidiendo un asunto-

-¿Y cuál es?-

-Qué nuevo nombre le podemos dar a tu amiga- sonrió de forma profusa hacia Korlic- Sólo para que lo sepa- Kurios fue a decir algo, pero logró mantener las palabras dentro de su boca y suspiró con una mezcla entre decepción y humildad.

-Pues recientemente me enteré de que en el Lejano Oriente tienen una denominación especial para ella- se volvió hacia Korlic, que ya mostraba señales de bochorno- Shinigami, así le dicen-

-Shinigami… muy interesante- musitó Sin- Hecho entonces. Desde este momento Shinigami pasará a ser de tus nombres, mi pequeño vástago-

-Muchas gracias, señor- se inclinó Korlic.

-Vas a tener que esconderte la próxima vez, o pronto tendré que comenzar a inventar nombres para ti-

-Lo entiendo, señor, y lo haré-

-Vasta de eso por ahora- le quitó importancia con un ademán- Puedes escuchar lo que hablaremos, pues tú estuviste en el momento preciso en que llegó a ser de mi interés- se giró hacia su hijo- ¿Estás listo para saber, hijo mío, a qué te he llamado?- Kurios de nuevo asumió su semblante de expectación ante lo siguiente que diría su padre.

-Dime ahora que tu hijo te escucha- contestó Kurios.

-El día de hoy el destino del hombre ha caído en manos de uno de mis queridos más alejados- hizo una pausa- El que sus hermanos una vez señalaron ahora carga con el peso de la humanidad a sus espaldas. El Desafiante será ahora el centro del mundo-

-¿El desafiante?- se sorprendió Kurios- ¡Pero si él ha renegado de nosotros!-

-Pues nunca es tarde para aceptar los errores… sólo espero que sea antes de que ellos nos condenen a todos-

-No entiendo ¿es que algo le pasó a nuestros puestos?- preguntó evidentemente inquieto- ¿Cómo es que antes de que parta ya teníamos la ventaja y después pendemos de una decisión arrogante que se tomó hace ya cientos de años?-

-Tú conoces a los hombres- le respondió Sin impasible- Has traído la luz a la oscuridad, y los has incitado a la rebelión, a la búsqueda de su libertad, pero me temo que la prueba más dura que enfrentará esta lucha se dará en muy poco tiempo…-

-¿Dime, por qué estamos en manos del Desafiante? ¿Por qué el mundo ahora gira en torno a él?-

-Por que mi hermano, al que llaman el Gran Forjador, sabe que un gramo de tierra inclinará la balanza a su favor. Nuestro hermano mutuo, la Gran Abominación, ya ha barrido con nuestras fuerzas en su territorio. Dagón destruye todo lo que está al alcance del mar, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos… ahora sus hordas no conocerán límites, y el Gran Forjador no dejará pasar esta oportunidad para volver a tener el control- se puso serio de pronto- Y los tres aquí sabemos de lo que son capaces los Antiguos-

_-Y que los dioses nos concedan la muerte antes de que gobiernen de nuevo la tierra…_- musitó Korlic, igual sombría.

-Le he dado mi bendición a Arcaelus, el más amado de mis retoños, para que parta con una escolta de mis siervos hacia el norte, pasando territorio enemigo- calló de nuevo- Pero no será suficiente. El Gran Forjador, en cuanto se entere de nuestro predicamento no dejará pasar la oportunidad de una victoria fácil, y en la lucha que seguro se avecina nuestros hijos en el norte necesitarán nuestra ayuda, la quieran o no…-

-¿Podríamos partir lo antes posible?-

-No. No podemos apresurar las cosas o simplemente no harán algo más que tergiversarse- meneó la cabeza- Te quedarás aquí, mi niña, y esperarás a que los reclutas estén listos para anexarlos a tu unidad original. Necesitaremos a todas las almas fuertes disponibles para ejecutar tu papel en esta intriga-

-¡Pero entonces ellos ni siquiera habrán tenido un bautismo antes de partir! Serán todavía niños cuando las cosas se pongan feas-

-No te estoy pidiendo que los conviertas en héroes, Korlic. De esos ya tenemos demasiados. Tampoco creas que tenemos reservas suficientes como para proporcionarte refuerzos de esa índole. Si tuviera en mis manos un ejército disponible no dudes que ya te lo hubiera asignado. Después de todo se trata del futuro más inmediato de la guerra lo que se disputa aquí- posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer. En comparación, Sin también la hacía parecer una humana común y corriente- Llévalos a donde se decidirá el destino del mundo y el que brillen con luz propia o mueran en la peor de las circunstancias será sólo una parte de todo… Además, si estás nerviosa por su preparación puedes supervisarlos tú misma-

-Entiendo, mi señor, pero ni el mejor de los entrenamientos se puede comparar a la batalla en sí- tragó saliva- Eso es algo que tendrán que aprender ellos solos, no importa cuánto me esfuerce en enseñarlo yo-

-Hecho entonces- asintió con alegría- Kurios se encargará de la administración del resto de las fuerzas militares en ausencia de Arcaelus. Ahora más que nunca los hombres deben sentir que no los hemos abandonado. En el más profundo de los cambios está siempre la voluntad para adaptarse. Háganla presente en todos los que los rodean para así poder discurrir por estos tiempos de dificultad con la frente en alto-

Sin, luego de decirlo, se retiró en silencio. Tranquilamente abandonó la estancia por la misma puerta que habían utilizado los dos primeros para entrar. Sus pasos se perdieron junto con su figura omnipotente, pero la ciudad entera no quedó exenta de su brillo, que desde dentro la hacía parecer toda de pureza inmaculada. Aún era difícil imaginar a Korlic cómo era posible que el poder de un dios tuviera semejante alcance y sin embargo no fuera dañino para los demás. Quizás era que simplemente la fuerza de uno de los pilares de la creación no podía ser explicada mediante términos normales… Pero qué desventaja más injusta ser el creado.

Kurios y Korlic pasaron juntos toda la noche, platicando como viejos amigos que eran. Hablaron de todas las cosas que habían visto, de las aventuras y las tragedias acaecidas los últimos cien años. Cuando se es inmortal lo mejor que tiene uno para hacer es hablar, así que ninguno se sintió menos que cómodo de compartir sus vivencias. Ambos rumiaron los jardines, cuya inmensidad era difícil de explicar dado el tamaño de la ciudad en el que se encontraban. Al final acabaron sentados en una pequeña loma a uno de los extremos de la punta de la estrella, sólo hablando.

Incluso cuando las estrellas se fueron y el astro rey emergió desde el horizonte ambos seguían hablando. Los dos permanecieron así hasta que llegó el alba completa y se oyeron los cuernos que bufaban llamando a formación. Entonces la pareja tuvo que desprenderse, aunque con una efusiva despedida, cada quien a sus distintas funciones; cada quién a un mundo completamente separado del otro.

* * *

Tierras Altas: Europa del sur y meridional

Páramos de Hielo: Europa del norte

Paso del Mar Angosto: el estrecho de Gibraltar


	6. Un animal de la realeza

Bueno, como lo he prometido les traigo su capítulo de nuevo. Aunque es un segmento más corto, créanme, esta parte será un poco más larga que las anteriores. Todavía lucho contra mi tiempo libre para escribir, pero les aseguro que seguiré entregando mis adelantos sin importar lo dura de la situación ¡Todos ustedes son muy considerados por quedarse junto a mí a pesar de las complicaciones y prometo no decepcionarlos!

* * *

**El mensajero**

"_Hagan la vida, mas no la quiten, por que el poder que les he dado es para ello, y ustedes harán de sus creaciones los pueblos de este mundo. Toda transgresión contra la vida es negarme a mí, y por lo tanto negarse a ustedes, por lo que esta es mi única ley: Haced de su fuerza la vida de la tierra, pero no la quiten con ella o sólo provocarán la desgracia. Lo que se ha hecho de dioses, que no lo deshagan los dioses" – La Gran Serpiente a los primeros Antiguos._

* * *

Al final de la Ruta del Hielo

El cielo ya no estaba negro. Las nubes habían partido para encontrar un sol que a pesar de calentar parcialmente no alejaba el frío del aire. En la tierra un viento inquieto movía la nieve en pequeños remolinos a trabes de un aire que sólo podía ser descrito como cristalino. Todo era muy distinto a la tempestad antinatural que había barrido con el hielo y las dunas blancas hacía días ya. Ahora todo estaba en calma y proscribía un silencio tan nítido que los pasos de una figura humana sobre la nieve podían ser escuchados con total claridad en el paisaje.

Burasen se abrió paso por la nieve hasta llegar a un peñasco de hielo que sobresalía del suelo con considerable altura. Su indumentaria no había cambiado desde el primer momento de su búsqueda, y aunque su cuerpo le reclamaba del frío, su mente estaba incólume. De un simple salto Burasen se posicionó en la cima de la prolongación de hielo para observar el paisaje. El libro, que sostenía en su mano derecha, estaba abierto y de él emergían distintas formas, aunque ninguna completamente reconocible, los apéndices que se asomaban de entre ambas tapas del empastado revoloteaban y se perdían como neblina etérea.

Con un suspiro desvió la mirada a su tomo y luego la intercambió con otra del paisaje. Lentamente corrió una de las páginas y las sombras reaccionaron a sus acciones, cerrándose sobre el espacio que se agotaba entre hoja y hoja, y cediendo lugar a otras nuevas. Con completa calma pasó su mano por la superficie de la página, sintiendo cómo los miles de espíritus que se encontraban en ella reaccionaban con su tacto. Con las yemas de sus dedos fue reconociendo cada esencia que se encontraba en el papel. A simple vista se vería como una maraña siempre en movimiento de formas y colores, pero, sólo para Burasen, se trataba de un sustrato único en su forma interior. Un ecosistema de seres de los que apenas se percata su existencia en el plano material.

Una vez sus dedos reconocieron la esencia que quería, Burasen cerró el puño alrededor de la maraña de formas que era e inmediatamente la lanzó al aire como si se deshiciera de ella. La forma insustancial de aquella presencia etérea se deshizo al contacto con el aire y pareció haberse perdido, pero instantes después reapareció de nuevo, flotando de forma estática en el aire. Burasen movió la mano abarcando la forma cambiante y el paisaje frente a sí, y aquella cosa, captando las ordenes de su amo, comenzó a alargarse de forma horizontal hasta perderse detrás del horizonte.

-Muy bien…- suspiró Burasen mientras observaba el camino- Ya sé…-

-¿Qué averiguaste?- preguntó algo a su espalda.

Un viento aulló cuando una fuerza fue invocada más allá de la simple percepción. El aire se arremolinó de forma violenta arrastrando la nieve consigo y creó un vórtice que poco a poco se dobló hasta adquirir una forma difusa. A la altura de Burasen, la silueta difuminada de Azra adquirió presencia mientras flotaba a su lado. Otra vez los fulgores se encendieron dentro de las órbitas fantasmales de sus ojos y giraron entorno para examinar el paisaje.

-¿Y bien?- la mirada de Azra se posó expectante sobre Burasen- ¿Qué has descubierto?-

La primera reacción de Burasen fue preguntarse cómo lo habían localizado, pero pronto se respondió. Quizás lo habían estado monitoreando desde el primer momento de búsqueda; después de todo, un Mayor podía ligar parte de su conciencia a un objeto para seguir sus movimientos. Aunque esto restringía prácticamente cualquier operación complicada, a Burasen le interesó más el hecho de saber por qué de pronto era merecedor de tanta atención de parte de sus superiores.

-Es… difícil de decir- musitó Burasen luego de un momento- El camino sigue hacia el Este, pero no es uno exactamente…-

-¿No?- miró hacia el horizonte- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-

-Me dijiste que estaba al final de la Ruta del Hielo, pero el rastreador sólo puede seguir esencias humanas-

-¿Entonces me dices que en realidad es humana?-

-No… completamente. Sólo detecto dos esencias, pero ambas están muy separadas la una de la otra. Estoy prácticamente ciego más allá de lo que ambas me dicen-

-¿Y qué sería eso?-

-Bueno, se mueven hacia el Este…- hizo una pausa- Tú ya debes hacerte una idea de dónde-

-¿Tan al Este?- se ensombreció- Burasen, ¿estás seguro de que en realidad es la que buscamos?-

-No hay forma de que un simple humano halla cruzado esta ruta por su cuenta, y más con la tormenta. Además, ambos rastros parten de este punto-

-¿Crees que uno de esos humanos pueda estarla llevando consigo?-

-Si lo sabe o no, no importa… Ambos se dirigen hacia el mismo lugar- Arza no respondió de inmediato.

-Volveré a preguntarte: ¿De verdad estás tan seguro de que es lo que buscamos?-

-Si no estuviera seguro, no habría llegado hasta aquí- hizo una pausa- Sí, estoy seguro-

-Bien…- sonrió de forma perceptible aún en su estado inmaterial- Entonces habrá que… hacerle una visita al Desafiante-

-Ahora yo soy el que se pregunta si estás segura-

-Absolutamente, querido. Si nuestro objetivo cree que puede huir de nosotros simplemente es por que no conoce el alcance de mi mano, ni el frío de mi venganza-

-Nadie ha puesto pie en el Reino del Desafiante, lo sabes ¿verdad? Sus tropas superan en calidad a las regulares, y ahora con su nuevo prestigio sus filas sólo se engruesan más cada año ¿Por qué deberíamos entonces ser diferentes a todos los que han intentado invadirlo?- Burasen esperó a que le respondieran, pero Azra sólo sonrió aún más.

-Es por que nunca antes me había interesado poner pie en él hasta ahora…-

* * *

En la frontera de Asgard

-Skyler…- la llamó una voz sonora y ronca, amilanada por un sentimiento de lejanía infinitamente distante. En su inconciencia, aquel sonido vibraba como si no fuera bienvenido al lugar- Skyler, despierta…- volvió a sonar. La molestia se hizo más fuerte, pero todavía suficientemente soportable como para poder continuar anexada en las profundidades de su santo sagrario interno- Skyler…-

La onda sonora derribó los muros de su mente, dejando entrar resquicios de realidad en su interior. Dentro de la oscuridad de su mente, Skyler maldijo por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a recibir la dañina influencia de la vigilia a su alrededor. Su esencia, frágil ante esa luminiscencia, flotó de vuelta al lugar donde sus percepciones eran visibles y las hizo volver a la vida antes de que el resto de su psique se inundara con esa luz. Si permitía que todo se lo llevara la realidad nunca se perdonaría que sus secretos fueran desenterrados desde su núcleo.

-Skyler- la llamó Kuole mientras la sacudía de forma queda. Nunca antes la había visto dormir, pero ahora que lo estaba tenía el sueño tan pesado que incluso ya no parecía que estuviera viva.

-¿Qué quieres?- reaccionó de pronto, completamente consciente y molesta- ¿Qué no ves que me interrumpes?-

-Lo siento, pero…- cabeceó hacia atrás- Tenemos invitados-

Kuole estaba tenso, pero calmado como era costumbre en él, a su lado. Todavía no sostenía un arma en guardia, pero su simple postura era lo suficientemente amenazante como para implicar que haría aparecer una en el menor movimiento brusco. Skyler alzó la cabeza mientras se incorporaba para encontrarse con las puntas brillantes de lanzas emergiendo desde la neblina alrededor. El bosque seguía ahí, ocultando sus secretos entre el denso follaje, pero para Skyler un obstáculo como el simple impedimento de la vista era fácil de sortear. Aquellos hombres, tozudos y vestidos de pieles portaban armas de increíble calidad para sus avíos, por lo que era fácil descartar que podían ser bandidos… En ese caso Kuole ya los habría matado.

Estos hombres eran amenazantes, pero no parecían de malas intenciones. Sus rostros estaban enmarcados entre una mata negra y enmarañada y una barba igual de oscura. Sus cuerpos estaban bien desarrollados, exhibiendo la prominencia de sus brazos y pecho, pero de alguna forma no parecían poseídos por una inteligencia salvaje y carroñera, como simples asaltantes. En vez de ello los dotes de un evidente adiestramiento impedían que aquella peculiar banda de brutos los devorara por completo. En cambio ellos esperaban…

-¿Y quienes son tus nuevos amigos?- preguntó Skyler al oído de Kuole, otra vez con su analítica actitud.

-Jambies- musitó Kuole- Antes eran salvajes de las Tierras Altas, ahora sirven al Desafiante como sus ojos y oídos-

-Pues el atuendo les queda bien- sonrió poniéndose por completo de pie- Dime, ¿qué harán ahora con nosotros?-

-Depende- se colocó en una guardia suelta mientras cubría su espalda.

-¿De qué?-

-De tus siguientes acciones-

-Oh, ¿en serio?-

-Y mi futuro inmediato también depende de ello, así que no puedo vislumbrar más allá de unos momentos-

Skyler volvió a sonreír. Lentamente alzó las manos mientras notaba cómo todas las puntas metálicas de lanzas se tornaban hacia ella. La mujer lentamente se puso de rodillas y dejó sus manos en el aire, indicando claramente su rendición. Los hombres en la niebla esperaron un poco, pero luego gruñeron algo parecido a su aprobación y también bajaron las lanzas. Kuole se deshizo de su tensión junto con ese gesto, pero su alerta seguía siendo máxima. Todavía no manifestaba si el camino por delante se le había despejado o no.

-Extraños, díganme quienes son y qué hacen aquí- habló una voz áspera y ronca.

-Pues yo suelo hablar con quien puedo ver- se encogió de hombros Skyler- Sólo quiero tener una idea de a quién le hablo en vez de quedarme aquí a imaginármelo. Así que si pudieras decirle a tus perros que dejen de gruñirnos y darnos la cara, para mí sería un gran placer- en la neblina se oyó la risa de la misma voz antes de que respondiera.

-¿Y por qué debería presentarme ante ti? Hasta donde sé eres una extraña y nada representas para mí-

-Por que además de todo lo que pueda ser para ti, soy alguien de mucha importancia para el futuro de tu tierra y tus hombres ¿No merezco cuando menos un poco de tu atención, guerrero?-

No hubo una respuesta inmediata. Skyler no se ensombreció precisamente, pero no quitó su actitud jovial a pesar de su seriedad. A la vista entonces llegó un guerrero distinto a los otros. A diferencia de los demás, este tenía el cabello blanco y una estatura más elevada. Estaba más ataviado de pieles y en su mano derecha portaba una espada perfectamente forjada y bien conservada a pesar de las muescas que había ya en su viejo filo.

-¿Y bien, mujer, estás satisfecha?- preguntó el hombre de forma arisca.

-Ahora sí- asintió Skyler- Me dicen que aquí pueden ofrecer seguridad…- abarcó todo con un gesto.

-Seguridad o no, eso depende- frunció el entrecejo.

-Oh, ¿entonces qué se requiere para pasar como dos almas perdidas?-

-Su cooperación- sacó de una bolsa un par de esposas de hierro.

El hombre se encaminó hacia Skyler mientras que ésta le ofrecía sus manos voluntariamente. Con un chasquido metálico cerró los candados alrededor de sus muñecas y la puso de pie. A su espalda, Kuole parecía reacio a aceptar el trato, pero la mirada de Skyler lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para que se dejase manipular. Al final también él entregó sus manos al Jambi que había salido a acompañar a su jefe. Ambos luego fueron atados de sus esposas con correas y los guerreros Jambi que restaban los condujeron por el bosque sin ninguna delicadeza. Aunque Kuole no estaba nada cómodo, a Skyler, sin embargo, no parecía molestarle.

* * *

Así continuaron por entre los arbustos y los claros. En la oscuridad, aún del pleno día, la neblina parecía envolver cosas más allá de la visión, dándole a aquella partida de hombres un toque, quizás involuntario, de clandestinidad a su acciones. La nieve ya comenzaba a caer de nuevo y el cielo no había cejado en su concentración de nubes. Entre los árboles seguía circulando una oscuridad nocturna que poco era de sorprender en aquella época del año.

Finalmente, el grupo hizo alto en lo que parecía ser un campamento. Había ahí cinco caballos bien atados y los restos de una fogata bien disimulados. También había fardos en el piso, que seguramente correspondían al bagaje de cada uno de aquellos bárbaros. A Kuole no le tomó mucho imaginarse qué debían contener aquellos costales de tela mientras que a él ya su compañera los dejaban atados a un árbol al margen del asentamiento. Los hombres se dedicaron a sacar la ración de comida del día y a prender el fuego con mecánica precisión, aunque de alguna forma parecidos a una banda de osos salvajes por su corpulencia. Quedaba claro que habían andado el bosque por quizás más tiempo del suficiente para lograr ese aspecto y coordinarse de ese modo sin hablar.

-Espero que no les moleste la demora- gorjeó el jefe mientras sacaba un pedazo de carne de una de las bolsas- No hemos tenido nada decente en días para comer-

-No hay problema- se encogió de hombros Skyler con expresión amigable.

-Skyler- musitó Kuole a su espalda. La mujer no se volvió, pero sí le dedicó una mirada a su compañero lo suficientemente clara como para dar a entender que le prestaba atención- ¿Exactamente, cuál es tu plan?-

-¿Estás dudando?- se sorprendió Skyler en silencio- Es un gesto raro en ti considerando la situación, ¿no crees?-

-No estoy siendo cobarde, sólo quiero saber a qué te propones-

-Hmm… para un tipo como tú, la sorpresa debe ser algo inusual ¿No puedes simplemente tenerme algo de confianza?-

-Confiaré en ti cuando tenga algún tipo de certeza- le espetó- Ahora, quiero saber a qué te propones para saber cómo actuar en un momento dado de tus planes-

-¿Y te diría lo que pienso por que…?-

-¿No puedes simplemente tenerme algo de confianza?- le replicó imitando su tono.

-Nunca haces las cosas interesantes, ¿verdad?-

-Considerando tu concepto de "interesante", prefiero estar lo más seguro posible sobre lo que me rodea-

-Bien- suspiró- Ellos nos llevarán a donde necesitamos en última instancia. Después de todo no hay otro modo de entrar en el Reino del Desafiante que no sea este, ¿cierto?-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-¿Y qué esperabas? La única forma de entrar es mediante esto. No puedo figurarme a mí misma matando todo en mi camino para abrirme paso, no sería lo más humano; además, no estoy de humor…-

-¿Y los grilletes?-

-Supongo que no todos los humanos son buenos, ¿verdad?-

Los hombres avivaron más el fuego hasta que tuvo un brillo considerable y comenzaron a cocinar su comida. El más viejo de ellos había casi materializado de la nada un pedazo robusto de carne desde el interior de un saco de arpillera tan chico que era difícil creer que algo así cabía dentro de un espacio tan reducido. En el lindero del campamento, Skyler y Kuole pudieron sentir el característico olor a carne mientras esta se cocinaba a fuego lento. Era algo que no habían tenido el lujo de darse desde hacía tanto que la idea de tenerlo tan cerca les abría vehementemente el apetito.

El jefe de los Jambies, en cuanto se percató de su creciente necesidad de alimentarse, calladamente desenvainó la hoja perfecta de su gran espada y cortó un trozo de carne de tamaño considerable, ya chorreando jugo y de un aroma que fácil habría podido matar a cualquier predador del deseo.

-El ciervo es un animal de la realeza ¿saben?- dijo mientras dividía el gran pedazo de carne en tres porciones, cada una del tamaño de una cabeza humana- Que lástima que no halla un rey para compartirlo- sonrió mientras les ponía a cada uno un trozo humeante en las manos.

-Me pregunto de dónde habrá salido este trozo- musitó Skyler mientras sopesaba su carne, tan grande que tenía que sostenerlo con ambas manos.

-Mientras menos sepas, mejor- gorjeó el Jambi mientras arrancaba un bocado de su porción con sus dientes. A diferencia de sus viajantes, a él sí le cabía su porción en una mano- Deberías estar feliz con que fuera comestible y halla salido de la tierra-

-¿Y de dónde más puede salir?- preguntó Kuole mientras masticaba un bocado un poco más modesto.

El Jambi soltó una sonora carcajada mientras volvía a cercarse al fuego. Sus compañeros degustaban ya bocados de semejante tamaño salidos de la hoguera. Algunos habían especiado su comida con pequeñas plantas, o sal que traían en un saquito aparte. No había reglas para comer, por lo que cada uno devoraba su ración como mejor pudiera. A simple vista sería un espectáculo barbárico, casi animal, pero en general la atmósfera estaba mucho más relajada que cuando los habían encontrado en el bosque.

-Supongo que no podemos quejarnos- se alzó de hombros Skyler- Han sido los salvajes más atentos que he visto hasta ahora-

-Por ahora…- musitó Kuole.

-Veo que ya te sabes el protocolo, ¿eh?-

-Lo he visto cientos de veces: los extraños vienen al fuerte más cercano, a veces solos a veces con escolta, como nosotros. Una vez ahí, pasan por los ojos de la sacerdotisa para determinar sus intenciones. Si son lo suficientemente buenas los dejan pasar…-

-¿Y si no?- Kuole guardó silencio.

-Entonces sólo espero que sepas correr…-

* * *

La nieve comenzó a caer de forma continua por todo el bosque. El cielo volvió a tornarse negro y amenazador mientras las nubes comenzaban a concentrarse a la orden de vientos silbantes y coléricos. Los árboles, como presintiendo la ira del cielo, alzaron sus ramas y las batieron contra las corrientes de aire que circulaban por todo el territorio. Aún faltaban kilómetros para entrar en el Reino del Desafiante, pero sus pasos seguían un patrón fijo y seguro a pesar de la tormenta en ciernes. La nieve que se acumulaba en las sombras hubiera impedido a cualquier otro viajar de forma normal, pero no era un impedimento para él pues su ruta ni siquiera seguía por la tierra. Saltaba de copa en copa como un rayo de oscuridad y se desplazaba sin ningún ruido.

Triston había cubierto la distancia desde las montañas hasta ahí en escaso medio día de trayecto. Su paso era endiabladamente veloz, y los obstáculos que no podía sortear eran pocos, pues ante todo lo impulsaba la determinación de encontrar a su amada señora. Aquel sentimiento que lo llamaba hacia adelante sin comer ni descansar, tensando sus músculos de forma sobrehumana para el tiempo que llevaba ya viajando ininterrumpidamente.

Desde que había despertado, el día siguiente de su encuentro con el chico que los había asaltado en la noche, y todo el tiempo que le había tomado recuperarse de sus heridas, su paso le había obligado a cruzar el mar de hielo que le quedaba de frente y las montañas en forma casi frenética, comiendo apenas lo necesario y deteniéndose sólo cuando su cuerpo estaba al borde del agotamiento. Lo alimentaba un impulso más fuerte que todo lo que conociera, una ansiedad que empequeñecía toda su conciencia y vapuleaba todo intento de autocontrol que poseyera, y que sólo se calmaría cuando estuviera cerca de su señora nuevamente.

El rayo negro cruzó de una arboleda a otra y sobrevoló un barranco bastante agudo antes de integrarse a la tierra por completo. La forma de Triston volvió a materializarse a partir de la energía oscura que lo rodeaba como vapores oscuros. Su traje estaba en perfectas condiciones, y hasta parecía reflejar la poca luz que recibía su alargada forma.

Lentamente, como si temiera ser reconocido, Triston se agachó para recoger algo en la tierra congelada a sus pies. Algo había ahí que merecía que se detuviera. Un detalle que pocos podrían no haber pasado por alto, pero que para él era más brillante que la luz del sol en cielo abierto. Con cuidado introdujo sus dedos en la blancura y comenzó a rebuscar por el barro que se formaba alrededor de sus manos. En otras circunstancias sus miembros pronto habrían perdido sensibilidad, y después de un rato la circulación, pero Triston lo era todo menos un humano normal, y sus manos seguían intactas aún después de minutos revolviendo la tierra.

Finalmente de entre el barro emergió una púa bastante larga. Una aguja apenas más gruesa que una ramita, pero perfectamente recta y plana, más perfecta que la mejor obra de cualquier maestro artesano. Triston sostuvo el objeto frente a su cara, viendo cómo la luz se refractaba en su acre superficie sin evitar sonreír. Debía de ser de ella, no cabía la menor duda. Ninguna otra mano podría haber invocado tanta perfección para sus ojos. Aquellas pistas brillaban para él por que su alma ya les pertenecía, y no habría nada, ni mortal ni divino, que lo mantuviera alejado de ella. Su camino estaba llegando a su fin…

Algo rasgó el aire a una velocidad tan pronunciada que Triston apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un proyectil surcó el aire en el espacio de un segundo hasta su posición. Triston apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse de su trayectoria, dejando que la flecha se perdiera en las sombras más allá de la vista. Seguida de la primera, otra surcó el espacio que había entre él y el desconocido tirador apuntada hacia su corazón, pero esta vez estaba preparado. En un rápido movimiento la espada de Triston cortó el proyectil en vuelo.

Inmediatamente después, como si le hubiera dado la señal a su atacante, un brillo metálico y alargado se cernió sobre su cuello. Triston intentó pararla, pero la hoja era blandida con tanta fuerza que sólo pudo desviarla, perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso. Triston acabó en el suelo a una docena de pasos de donde había detenido el ataque. Su oponente no salió bien parado tampoco, trastabillando por su camino en la nieve en la misma dirección en la que había mandado el ataque, por lo que en el cese a las hostilidades los ojos de Triston pudieron vislumbrar con suma claridad qué lo atacaba; o más bien quién.

* * *

Una sombra dorada bloqueó la visión de blanco y negro que eran sus alrededores. Algo que se había hecho para destacar entre la neblina y la oscuridad. A su lado, un punto metálico destellaba en la nieve, desprendido de su cabeza y dejando al descubierto una larga cabellera rubia rojiza, que ocultaba sus facciones. La forma humana perdió el balance de su peso por tan desorganizado ataque y trastabilló hasta chocar contra un tronco oscuro, pero sin soltar su larga espada, contrario a lo que había hecho Triston del impacto.

Ambos sólo se miraron por medio segundo. Triston estaba desarmado, pero eso no parecía importarle a su oponente. Ahora que había constatado que era una mujer, le parecía irónico que fuera por otra que se hubiera metido en eso. El tiempo de pensar, después de todo, es un lujo que cualquiera se da aún en la más adversa de las circunstancias. Pero esta vez era más que simplemente lujoso. La mujer volvió al ataque antes de lo que dura un parpadeo.

Ya estaba sobre su posición e intentó partirlo en dos cuando Triston se desvaneció en el aire. Aún así, tal vez por el impulso, ella no desistió y destrozó el tronco más cercano a su antiguo paradero al sobrepasar su objetivo con el filo de su espada. El árbol que se sostenía detrás de su objetivo, una acacia de prominente tamaño, cayó hacia un lado con un característico estruendo. Triston volvió a aparecer, esta vez del lado de su arma. Rápidamente retrajo la hoja de la tierra, y para cuando su adversario ya se había dado cuenta, y lanzado al ataque de nuevo, ya había vuelto a desaparecer.

La mujer se quedó quieta esta vez en lugar de descargar su ira contra algún otro objeto del escenario. Hubiera sido acertado pensar que había dejado de lado la idea del ataque, pero sería exagerado decirlo. Las sombras crepitaron a su alrededor por un momento e inmediatamente después una prolongación de ellas se solidificó lo suficiente como para arremeterla a una tremenda velocidad. La salvaje pudo esquivarlo, pero en seguida otra protuberancia la asaltó por la espalda, haciendo crujir su armadura dorada del impacto. La mujer cayó al suelo sin aliento por un segundo y en seguida otra sombra se formó lista para decapitarla.

Esta vez sí pudo detenerla con uso de su espada y acertarle un golpe directo con la empuñadura a donde calculó que debía estar su rostro. Para su alegría el atacante desistió, retrocediendo mientras liberaba un quejido sordo, pero antes de que pudiera pasar al contraataque, ya se había desvanecido de nuevo. Otra vez las sombras crepitaron, pero no para volver a intentar ensartarla, sino para cernirse sobre ella como una marea de tinieblas. Todo en cuestión de segundos se volvió oscuro, y la masa que era la mujer se vio envuelta de oscuridad y comprimida hasta llegar a ser del tamaño de un puño. A su lado, Triston volvió a materializarse en la escena, jadeando y con la nariz sangrante a causa del puñetazo que le habían propinado.

* * *

-Listo…- bufó- Ya no dará problemas-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó otra voz, parecida a la suya, pero de algún modo distorsionada- Por que no me molestaría cortarla un poco. Quién sabe…-

-¡Basta!- exclamó- Es suficiente con eso, así que no des problemas, ¿quieres?-

-Ya, ya- musitó- No tienes que decírmelo cada que hallas medio matado a alguien. Digo, ¡déjame algo a mí!-

-La próxima vez, ya veremos…-

-¡Siempre es la próxima vez!- le espetó- ¡Todo este tiempo lo hemos hecho a tu estilo! ¡Necesito algo con lo que entretenerme o creo que enloqueceré!-

Triston le quitó importancia. Se concentró mejor en limpiarse el chorro de sangre que escurría por su nariz, que ya comenzaba a gotear por su barbilla. Quizás tendría el puente roto. Después de todo, para ser un simple gancho, aquella dama lo había dejado literalmente viendo luces. Y tampoco había podido detectarla a pesar de estar alerta. Si hubiera tenido que apostar, diría que se encontraba lejos hasta que le había saltado encima con la espada, e incluso de haber sido así, aquella velocidad no era humanamente posible. Nunca antes había combatido contra alguien tan fuerte ni había visto semejante despliegue de habilidades.

La esfera de energía oscura, que seguía flotando en el aire, de pronto comenzó a convulsionarse con cada vez más violencia. Triston, perdido en las profundidades de su ser, no le prestó atención hasta que la esfera comenzó a crecer en tamaño y a perder su forma original para parecerse más a la masa que se debatía en su interior. Algo dotado de un salvajismo de tal calibre que rayaba más allá de lo humano estaba luchando con una furia despampanante por salir. Aquel hecho, sin embargo, no impresionó más a Triston que el que alguien fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper ese tipo me magia. Aquella característica sólo coincidía con un tipo de persona…

Por fin, luego de debatirse lo suficiente, la punta metálica de la espada traspasó la materia oscura como si fuera un velo de tela negra. Un tajo tras otro y toda la estructura quedó reducida a jirones de difusa negrura entre la niebla. La mujer que se encontraba en su interior emergió de entre los pliegos de substancia etérea con un rugido de rabia mientras estos se deshacían al entrar en contacto con el aire de nuevo. Su cuerpo estaba mallugado, pero no gravemente dañado, por lo que la espada pudo volver a su guardia para buscar al enemigo… que ya había desaparecido de nuevo.

La mujer respiró fuertemente mientras tornaba su espada de un rincón a otro de su visión, esperando a que fuera atacada de nuevo. Pero nada pasó en un periodo suficiente de tiempo como para que llegara a concluir que su enemigo ya se había marchado. Lentamente bajó la espada al suelo y exhaló una larga bocanada de aire. Sus músculos fueron paulatinamente destensándose y su semblante pareció derretirse hasta adquirir una expresión racional. Ahora, sola en el frío, recogió todos sus avíos y desapareció entre los setos como un lobo solitario.

Sobre su posición, la figura de Triston colgaba de una de las copas de los árboles, completamente balanceada en la delgada rama que se hallaba bajo sus pies. Su nariz había dejado de sangrar, por lo que no le costaba respirar el frío aire de la tundra mientras en silencio meditaba cobre aquel extraño depredador femenino que había estado a punto de causarle problemas.

-Es extraño…- dijo la voz- Esa de ahí era toda una tigresa-

-No importa- respondió Triston quedamente- Ya se fue-

-¿Se fue, o la dejaste escapar?-

-Eso no te importa- le espetó- De todos modos, sí logró algo con pelear. Ya estamos retrasados-

-¿Y eso justifica que la hayas dejado vivir? Sabes, comienzo a creer que ya no tienes las agallas para hacer las cosas como deben ser…-

-¿Y tú podrías sacarnos de cualquier situación?- sonrió de forma lenta- Aún recuerdo la última vez que te hiciste cargo de las cosas… de hecho, los dos lo hacemos-

-¿Cuál es el problema con algo de diversión? Ellos iban a morir después de todo-

-Todos morimos al final…-

-Bien, bien, usa la lógica tanto como quieras, pero no puedes negar una realidad absoluta-

-¿Y esa es?-

-Que soy mucho más hombre que tú- sonrió de forma profusa- Y la siguiente vez que nos crucemos en el camino de la adversidad, yo me haré cargo…-

* * *

El relámpago negro apareció de nuevo en el cielo, surcando la capa de nubes como una línea divisoria de pura materia oscura. Su visión fue rápida, pero lo suficientemente concisa como para no pasar desapercibida por sus ojos. Aunque ante aquella luz le ardían de forma molesta, pues nadie está acostumbrado a ver brillar la oscuridad, de todas formas podía seguirlo con la simple vista. Brunilda apretó el paso mientras ajustaba su trayectoria de nuevo a la del objeto volador.

La tierra pasaba por debajo de ella a considerable velocidad, y los obstáculos se apartaban de su camino tal vez por temor a ser derribados. La valkiria se abrió paso por el bosque tratando de seguir aquella luz oscura por tierra. Su trayecto al principio la llevó a los linderos de su bosque explorado, luego a donde sabía que la tierra donde ella había vivido casi los últimos cien años había quedado atrás, y luego de casi un día de persecución, los kilómetros y kilómetros que se extendían detrás de su senda eran comparables sólo al tiempo que llevaba avanzando sin descanso detrás de su presa. Aunque la diferencia de velocidad era obvia, Brunilda de alguna forma se procuró una y otra vez tener a la vista aquel haz de energía hasta que su aliento no pudo ser contenido en su pecho y sus músculos comenzaron a arder del agotamiento aún para su resistencia física exaltada.

Paró luego de casi cien kilómetros, cuando su visión era ya borrosa y el sudor constipaba el espacio entre su cuerpo y su armadura. Sus límites físicos ya eran evidentes y para entonces parecían alzarse como una barrera infranqueable sobre sus posibilidades. El rayo negro, de todos modos, ya parecía haberla dejado atrás en el cielo. Brunilda cayó sobre sus rodillas y tomó una larga inhalación. Su aliento era perfectamente visible y sabía que a ese ritmo pronto se deshidrataría, pero en las preocupaciones del Æsir algo tan banal como morir de sed era apenas una molestia para su estado. Lentamente se puso algo de nieve en su boca para reducir la potencia de sus exhalaciones. De todos modos, si no se hubiera detenido pronto habría entrado en territorio prohibido…

Brunilda suspiró deliberadamente. Casi por un momento, ante la perspectiva del combate, había olvidado su verdadero estado ante su gente. Nunca antes había tenido una pelea digna en su exilio, y la perspectiva de volver a enfrentar a un enemigo más fuerte que sus ocasionales presas había despertado en ella un espíritu que ya creía haberse disuelto entre la niebla y las nevadas constantes. Incluso, en ausencia de algo que le recordara su verdadero origen, muy seguramente habría caído ya en el salvajismo y no sería más que otra fiera de las que rondan los páramos circundantes a Asgard. Sólo hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus instintos primarios la poseyeran de no ser por que algo así como un intruso, si es que esa connotación se le podía dar, le había recordado usar su fuerza de otra forma que no fuera animal.

Ahora, con un poco más de examinación, se daba cuenta de que su carrera la había llevado hasta el lindero del bosque, y que más allá, en las tierras que se extendían ante su visión, se hallaban ya de manera perceptibles la línea costera y los riscos que delimitaban la tierra antes del mar de glaciares que era el Extremo Norte, donde era mejor no aventurarse sin ser un dios… Brunilda volvió a suspirar. De sus aventuras en aquellos páramos helados hacía ya mucho, y más aún de sus constantes empresas con el Dios del Trueno, su bienamado hermano. Ahora detrás suyo las sombras se acumulaban como queriendo arrastrarla de nuevo a la oscuridad y la barbarie que contenían para ella.

Sin embargo todo ese tiempo en la sombra parecía un mal sueño ahora que por fin podía ver el cielo abierto, en cierto modo, sin que le estorbaran las copas de fresnos y los pinos en todas direcciones. Ahora que estaba ahí, ante un terreno más conocido, incluso parecía que su vieja personalidad, que había puesto a dormir como a un oso en su cueva, se levantaba de una larga hibernación ante la perspectiva de salir de aquel confinamiento entre acacias que era su actual morada.

Pero el ansia de volver era un sueño demaciado bello como para dejarse llevar por él de nuevo. La realidad era que ella misma había cerrado con candado las puertas de su redención al desafiar al propio Odín, y por su orgullo ahora estaba condenada a vivir consigo misma en el destierro hasta que el sol se pusiera en el Occidente... Estaba a punto de dejarse sumir de nuevo en aquel mundo de oscuridad que circulaba hasta las altas copas de los árboles cuando un sonido la distrajo de retomar su abnegada erranza. Por un momento, una voz que no había oído en tanto tiempo que creía haberla enterrado por siempre en su memoria con odio y cauterizado de su vínculo con ella rasgó el aire con su peculiar entonación, poderosa y radiante para los oídos humanos.

-Disculpe, buena moza, ¿me podría señalar el camino a Asgard?- preguntó desde la sombra. Un tono tan profundo que sonaba a mandato y de alguna forma tan esquivo que parecía de aristócrata.

Brunilda se volvió de inmediato como si el aire la hubiera apedreado o quisieran apuñalarla por la espalda. Por un momento el odio se dibujó en los ojos de la valkiria de forma tan ardiente que parecía que iba a desenvainar su espada de nuevo e intentar decapitar al hablante… Pero qué curioso, casi cien años en el exilio, y en una tarde parecía que su necesidad de ver sangre humana se había acumulado de forma incesante hasta provocarle matar a todo aquel que cruzara su camino. Sin embargo, ante la difusa imagen del mendigo que languidecía en la oscuridad, casi al límite de su visión, la mano de la Æsir, que inconscientemente se había apoderado del pomo de su espada, se aflojó hasta casi parecer relajada.

-¿Para qué quieres llegar hasta ahí?- preguntó sin ningún deje de caridad- No hay nada más que lo que encontrarás aquí- el extraño soltó un bufido que revelaba de alguna forma todo su desconcierto.

-Bueno, yo supuse que siendo una valkiria, podrías…-

-No soy una valkiria, no me llames así- lo cortó- Y la verdad no me importaría dejarte con la duda de cómo llegar-

-Está bien, sólo preguntaba…- suspiró la sombra mientras se volvía hacia la oscuridad. Brunilda lo vio partir hacia la noche eterna, pero casi inmediatamente no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que se sacudía el hielo que había acumulado en el exilio, se resquebrajaba.

-Espera- dijo algo dentro de ella más que su propia voluntad. La sombra del extraño se detuvo apenas pronunció las palabras- Sé cómo llegar… pero no te saldrá gratis- levantó un dedo para subrayar su aclaración.

-No, no quiero que me guíes, sólo quiero la dirección- dijo el extraño entre amistosas y sonoras risitas- Puedo llegar si sé dónde se encuentra, pero no puedo encontrarla por mi cuenta ¿Serías tan amable de señalarme el camino?-

-¿Sabías que hay manadas de troles en todo el bosque circundante?- arqueó una ceja- Y eso sin contar a los lobos, que por aquí abundan, grandes como caballos e igual de amistosos que serpientes a las que acabas de pisar. No viajan en manadas, pero no es recomendable encontrarse con uno. También están los de tamaño normal, que asaltan en grupo, y algunos osos que los Jambies no han logrado desahuciar por completo, criaturas realmente monstruosas. Además ya va a anochecer, y a todos ellos les encanta cazar de noche a los viajeros desprevenidos, mi amigo. Si yo he sobrevivido aquí es por que conozco el terreno mejor que cualquiera de esas bestias. Sabiendo esto, ¿quieres seguir aventurándote por tu cuenta?-

-Pues no me molestaría la compañía- musitó el extraño- Pero mi modo de viajar es distinto de otros. Puedo evitar encontrarme con cualquiera de esas fieras que me has dicho, y para llegar a Asgard incólume sólo necesito que lo señales…-

-¿Y si te encontraras con una?-

-Puedo evitarlas-

-Pero, ¿y si no?-

-Me las arreglaré- se alzó de hombros.

-¿Por qué no sales a la luz, para que pueda verte?-

-Por qué no vienes tú a la sombra para que pueda alcanzarte- rió.

-Prometo que no te mataré, si no intentas nada raro- palmeó el mango de su espada- De lo contrario, sin paga, ni identificar, me temo que no podré darle información a alguien que no conozco-

-Bien…- suspiró el extraño mientras hacía algo con sus hombros que Brunilda no pudo identificar- Pero deberás prometerme que no me atacarás, de lo contrario no tendré otra opción más que defenderme-

-Acércate y veremos…- respondió con algo de desconfianza.

El extraño comenzó a moverse con torpeza alrededor de setos y troncos. Brunilda no supo por qué, pero algo en su forma, a medida que podía identificarla un poco mejor, de pronto le causaba desconfianza. Sus dedos volvieron a apretarse alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, y de forma mecanizada pasó una pierna atrás para nivelar su peso. Instintivamente, su hoja podía salir de su funda y descargar un tajo a tremenda velocidad, sólo faltaba cualquier pequeño motivo para hacerlo.

El extraño no estaba de mejores ánimos. De alguna forma también irradiaba desconfianza, que antes no proyectara quizás por la distancia que evitara entre ellos el contacto físico. De cualquier modo todo era previsible mientras aquella sombra se desplazaba de forma lenta entre la bruma, desde el peor de los enfrentamientos hasta cualquier cosa que quebrara la tensión. Como fuera, ninguno quería hacer el primer movimiento que el otro pudiera malinterpretar, al menos por fuera. Quién sabría qué deseos tendrían ambas partes para saciar sus ansias de lucha…

La sombra se volvió más grande, y más grande a medida que se acercaba. Pronto rebasó la estatura de un humano normal, e incluso Brunilda empequeñeció ante su visión. Su forma, a medida que se acercaba, comenzó a perder cohesión de la cintura para arriba, convirtiéndose en dos abombaciones que se extendían fuera de proporción con respecto a sus hombros. Aquello no podía ser humano… Brunilda estaba en lo correcto al sospechar.

Rápida como una cobra, su mano desenvainó su espada y la lanzó contra la sombra apenas estuvo al alcance. El extraño pareció sorprenderse de la acción ofensiva contra su persona, pero no demasiado. Su rostro seguía cubierto por un velo tras el cual era imposible avistar detalle, y toda su masa estaba envuelta en una toga negra que impedía discernir nada de su ser, ni siquiera qué estaba haciendo el desproporcionado hombre para contrarrestar el ataque.

La espada de pronto chocó contra un material brillante y tan duro que la hizo rebotar. Una temblorina se apoderó por un instante del brazo de Brunilda, pero no permitió que cejara su fuerza. Volvió a la ofensiva, pero el extraño se abrió sobre un pivote y desvió el ataque de la valkiria. Brunilda, recibiendo el impacto residual, se tambaleó y pasó de largo la figura del encapuchado. Este se limitó a ver cómo la valkiria luchaba por no caer a la tierra, pero no se movió de su lugar. Brunilda de todos modos no tardó en recuperarse y volver a atacar. Esta vez asiendo su arma con las dos manos dirigió tajos en diagonal hacia su torso y cabeza, pero el extraño los repelió con la misma fuerza con la que se había quitado de encima el primer ataque, sin retroceder ni un centímetro ante la imponente fuerza física del Æsir.

Brunilda mandó un tajo descendente contra su frente, pero la espada fue detenida por completo. Esta vez antes de que la valkiria pudiera reaccionar una mano se cernió sobre su cabeza y le asestó un golpe directo al casco. Aunque no fue algo con fuerza, pues alguien de ese tamaño bien pudo haberla dejado inconsciente de un solo puño, sí tuvo la dureza suficiente como para arrancarle su yelmo y derribarla al suelo con una facilidad sorprendente… Ese definitivamente no tenía que ser humano. Ningún hombre ni Æsir, ni siquiera su hermano, Thor, habían sido capaces de derribarla de un solo golpe. De todos modos Brunilda no le dio muchas vueltas a la idea pues casi inmediatamente se precipitó al suelo y quedó desorientada.

Su atacante no pudo tener mejores segundos para cernirse sobre ella y terminar la pelea, lo cual hizo casi a la misma velocidad que lo pensaba la valkiria. Brunilda estaba aturdida y temporalmente inhabilitada, pero todavía no acabada. No podía encestar un golpe decente a una distancia propia; por eso debía esperar a que su enemigo se acercara a una distancia desde la cual no podía fallar, cosa que su enemigo inadvertidamente estaba haciendo a la perfección. Justo cuando la gran sombra se abalanzó contra ella, creciendo todavía más de tamaño ante los ojos de la Æsir, esta se asió firmemente de su espada y la mandó contra su corpulencia un último y poderoso ataque en el que depositó toda la fuerza que pudo reunir su cuerpo, suficiente como para destrozar un canto de piedra al menos de su tamaño.

* * *

Los filos chocaron y chispas saltaron del impacto. La espada de la valkiria tembló como si fuera a romperse, y por un momento el metal del que estaba compuesta crujió cuando el duro impacto provocó una muesca de respetable tamaño en su filo. Durante ese breve momento, aquella fugaz luz que se produjo entre ambos seres reveló algo a los ojos de Brunilda que la hizo palidecer ante una visión que obviamente salía de su entendimiento. Y no fue la mano estirada, ofreciéndose para recogerla, ni el filo perfecto de la otra espada, completamente inmaculado, deteniendo su arma como si fuera de juguete; no, fueron las alas. Las grandes alas rojas y blancas que envolvían a ambos desde la espalda de su enemigo las que la desconcertaron.

Había visto seres alados antes, y la verdad era que no sabía cuál era el motivo de su sorpresa, pero había algo en aquella figura humana que simplemente no se apreciaba a simple vista, ni siquiera con alguna preparación de antemano. Quisiera haber podido ver su rostro, pero concentrándose en captar tantos detalles aquel simplemente se le escapó a sus ojos antes de que sobreviniera la oscuridad. No tuvo que esperar mucho, de todos modos, pues casi en el momento en el que su sorpresa comenzaba a disiparse dentro de su cráneo, la espada que sostenía a la suya comenzó a despedir una luminiscencia blanca. Una inscripción parecida a la que había grabada en su hoja pero que no entendía ni remotamente comenzó a refulgir con un blanco perfecto desde la punta hasta la empuñadura, revelando las facciones angulosas del hombre, y su cabello blanco y rizado hasta los hombros. La valkiria quiso forcejear, escupir maldiciones a su enemigo, pero simplemente se quedó anonadada, como atontada, por la visión de tan glorioso ser.

Por un momento pareció perderse en la impresión, pero aquello no duró, pues casi de inmediato el hombre la puso de pie sin ningún esfuerzo. Su espada volvió a su ornamentada funda, que asomaba entre los pliegos de su manto negro, y sus alas se retrajeron detrás de su espalda, como un halcón que decide dejar a su presa en paz. El resto de su figura imponente retrocedió unos pasos mientras Brunilda reacomodaba sus ideas de la sacudida. La valkiria no sabía explicarse cómo había perdido frente a un hombre, si es que en efecto el ser que la había incorporado era un hombre, pero de alguna forma el hecho no la incomodaba tanto como creía. Después de todo, el decir que había tenido que venir un extraño con alas para ponerle fin a su racha de victorias era algo de lo cual se puede hacer gran alarde.

-Espero que no halla sido muy brusco- se disculpó Arcaelus- Pero no me dejaste elección…-

-Cállate- le espetó la valkiria mientras recogía su casco, pero al verlo de cerca, y constatar que el golpe lo había abollado, arruinándolo, lo arrojó al suelo con desdén- ¡Mierda!- exclamó- Ahora me debes un casco y la reparación de mi espada- lo apuntó con su arma más para mostrar la muesca, que por poco no había destrozado la hoja, que para amenazarlo- Espero que puedas pagarlo todo-

-Pues yo no inicié las hostilidades aquí- respondió Arcaelus serio. Quizás de manera inconsciente, volvió a arquear las alas, demostrando toda su frustración- Yo sólo quería que me señalaras el camino a Asgard, pero no, ¡tenías que caerme encima como una loba hambrienta para morderme en cuanto estirara la mano!-

-Es tú culpa por actuar sospechoso ¿dónde crees que estás, extranjero? Este no es más que el glorioso reino de Odín, y no se encuentra en medio de una pradera de corderos, precisamente-

-Gracias por el dato, lo recordaré cuando vuelva a cruzar medio mundo para visitar a ese perro al que te refieres con tanto respeto- la mujer soltó una carcajada.

-¿Yo? Si es por él que estoy aquí en medio de la nada. Dime, ¿por qué deberían alegrarme sus decisiones? No pienso defenderlo, y espero que se pudra junto con toda su ralea allá en Valhala ¡JA! Respeto yo…-

-Un minuto, ¿estás aquí por él?- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ¿Entonces para qué querías mi dinero? ¿Dónde puedes gastarlo en medio de la nada?-

-¿Y yo cuándo te pedí dinero?- sonrió- Me basta con que me des algo de hierro y un poco de oro para iniciar mis reparaciones-

-¿Oro?- bufo de la sorpresa- ¿No que no lo querías?-

-No dije que necesitara dinero, sólo oro- Arcaelus dudó un segundo.

-Bien, pero sólo si prometes señalarme tu antigua tierra por esto-

-Si mis reparaciones son buenas entonces te lo indicaré- sonrió con picardía- Mientras tanto tendrás que serme de utilidad…- Arcaelus fue enseguida alertado por algo dentro de él que no confiara en la mujer, pero luego de una pequeña batalla mental pudo ignorarlo suficientemente como para simplemente no parecer nada contento.

-De acuerdo…- suspiró mientras se quitaba su manto negro de encima.

A la vista quedaron expuestos su brillante armadura dorada y las joyas multicolor que destellaban en las uniones de la misma. Sus hombreras eran de un brillo que mataría de la tentación a cualquier ladrón y por cada placa de su revestimiento había un patrón, inscripciones, o cualquier otro símbolo que había sido grabado con tan absoluta precisión y que ni siquiera los artesanos más experimentados de Asgard podrían imitarlo jamás. En verdad una pieza que podría ser llamada con toda seguridad artesanal.

Brunilda abrió los ojos de par en par al ver algo así. Se podía esperar que alguien con alas en la espalda fuera de alguna manera importante, pero jamás imaginó que se pudiera tratar de una personalidad tan significativa que tuviera que andar por ahí con una armadura de oro. Casi se sintió mal por quitarle a un respetable guerrero algo tan cercano como su protección en batalla, pero curiosamente pudo sobreponerse a su sensación de culpa con bastante facilidad y prontitud. Después de todo, en los páramos y los bosques había que ganarse la vida de alguna forma ¿no?

Arcaelus, sin embargo, no se tomó la molestia de sacarse alguna placa de su ornamental armadura para ofrecérsela. En vez de eso buscó en alguna parte de su espalda hasta sacarse algo a la altura de la cadera. Al final mostró una daga, para su anatomía, de tamaño suficiente como para hacerse pasar por una espada corta. El arma también era algo precioso, adornada en cada centímetro con detalles e inscripciones en su curveada hoja, y su mango, junto con guardamanos, eran de oro macizo. Estaba perfectamente conservada, y también debía estar más afilada que un rayo al partir el cielo. Daba lástima en verdad desperdiciar un objeto tan hermoso por una simple reparación, pero muchas veces lo hermoso simplemente no dura lo suficiente.

-Con esto debe ser suficiente- dijo Arcaelus mientras le ofrecía el arma por el mango- No creo que necesites tanto material para reparar tu hoja-

-No, no lo hago- respondió Brunilda tomando la daga, que medía casi lo mismo que su brazo- Pero es lo justo ¿no crees?- sonrió ante el reflejo que le daba el metal.

-Ah, lo que digas- le quitó importancia con un ademán- Sólo si me prometes que me indicarás el camino-

-¿Indicarte el camino?- rió la valkiria- Por esto te enseñaré cómo llegar sólo para que el señor de Valhala te rompa esa linda armadura que tienes-

Arcaelus no se inmutó al principio, lo cual luego de un momento desconcertó a Brunilda. Los puños dorados del hombre, sin embargo, se cerraron con carácter violento, y la mano que estaba más cerca de su empuñadura se hizo del mango de su espada. Su rostro no mostró ningún cambio hasta que casi inadvertidamente una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, y no de burla ni picardía, sino más bien tristeza.

-No lo creo…- dijo mientras que en sus ojos, algo que no era más que una vieja ira coloreaba sus contornos.

* * *

En algún otro lugar del bosque

La tormenta reventaba con la ira de su frustración mandando funestas amenazas en todas direcciones. La magia que la mantenía viva se agitaba de forma violenta, barriendo la tierra con ráfagas ponzoñosas de nieve y vientos helados capaces de traspasar cualquier abrigo. Burasen nunca pensó que algo así pudiera resultar defectuoso de ese modo. De hecho jamás había sopesado el verdadero poder de los Antiguos hasta no ver aquella monstruosidad, que sólo por pura suerte no se llevaba el bosque con ella en su arranque de ira.

Lentamente caminó contra las fortísimas corrientes de viento, que le recalcaban aún más la necesidad de refugio. En la oscuridad del bosque más allá de las montañas, donde los dominios de la tormenta terminaban y empezaba el territorio del Gran Forjador, toda la fauna nativa había sido desplazada por la amenaza de semejante borrasca, que de tenerlos al alcance los habría vapuleado sin piedad. Sólo Burasen continuaba en aquella zona de desastre y desolación inminente.

No comprendía, ni quería hacerlo, cómo era que existía un poder capaz de darle vida a algo así. Sus habilidades en sí, tampoco eran nada común, pero aquello estaba incluso fuera de sus posibilidades, y hasta ahora no conocía magia un conjuro mejor y más perfecto que aquel que asolaba la tierra con voluntad propia. Algo tan perfecto y a la vez tan defectuoso ni siquiera cabía dentro de los estándares de la magia convencional. Aquello tenía vida propia. En verdad que el poder de la creación que residía en los Antiguos estaba más allá de las capacidades de cualquier mortal.

Burasen no pudo reflexionar más pues casi de inmediato un pedazo de hielo, cuando menos de su tamaño, se cernió sobre su posición impulsado por un viento sanguinario. Rápidamente esquivó el proyectil, pero no pudo evitar la colisión por poco, que se incrustó en la tierra levantando un surtidor de nieve y fango de imponente altura. Se cobijó a la sombra de un árbol, pero poco le sirvió la cobertura, ya que lo que pareció a primera vista un incidente aislado en seguida se convirtió en una tempestad cuando otros pedazos de hielo del mismo tamaño o mayores comenzaron a asolar la tierra como un bombardeo glacial.

Los árboles se partieron e incluso la piedra era pulverizada contra aquel ataque desde el cielo. Burasen supo casi de inmediato que su cobertura no resistiría contra aquella helada munición, y tan rápido como sus piernas podían permitírselo salió de su escondite y comenzó a correr bajo el tormento de los témpanos de hielo. Serpenteó entre los árboles, que se venían abajo, y las ramas que caían ante la fuerza de la granizada asesina, pero la lluvia era demasiado densa. Pronto se hizo más que evidente que no llegaría muy lejos sólo corriendo.

Un tempano golpeó la nuca de Burasen y casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Un hilillo de sangre bajó por su espalda, y un dolor agudo se extendió por su cuerpo. A pesar de que el golpe hubiera podido matar a un hombre normal, no era algo mortal para su anatomía, por lo que, aturdido, pudo continuar dando tumbos entre el pandemonio de la lluvia. Otros fragmentos golpearon a Burasen, en las piernas, en los brazos y en la espalda. La tormenta le arrojó toda su furia como si tratara de desahogarse con el pobre ser que quedaba bajo su poder. Pronto la muerte que bajaba desde los cielos provocó demasiado daño a su cuerpo humano como para continuar avanzando.

Ahora, trastabillando entre cantos de hielo, la machacada forma de Burasen se venció por sí misma. El hielo no terminaba de caer y parecía que si no cambiaba de forma no saldría de ahí de otro modo que no fuera en pedazos. Aunque no tenía problema con ello, pues en realidad sobreviviría aún si lo descuartizaban, la idea de que muy seguramente sus restos físicos quedarían enterrados en una montaña de hielo, y perdidos para siempre, no le gustaba para nada… le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir aquel cuerpo y no iba a renunciar a él por nada tan simple como una granizada, no importaba lo dura que fuera.

Rápidamente sus manos desenvainaron ambas espadas y comenzaron a cortar su camino a través de la lluvia. Al principio no fue fácil, pero a medida que avanzaba los tajos y golpes fueron despejando el la vía casi de forma mecánica. El hielo y los árboles fueron rebanados por sus armas como si fueran de papel, y los filos volaban hechos borrones por la velocidad a la que eran blandidos. Burasen jamás había tenido que utilizarlas en una circunstancia así, pero la situación lo requería de forma urgente. Entre las sombras los brillos metálicos de sus armas se abrían paso a través del pandemonio de forma constante como cometas por el cielo nocturno.

Burasen cortó y cortó sin interrupción. Luego de un rato sus brazos ya no deberían poder sostenerse por sí mismos, pero la fuerza que los impulsaba ahora no era siquiera proporcional a su anatomía, sino más monstruosa, infinitamente desintonizada con su diminuta forma humana. Burasen continuó así hasta poco después de percatarse que la lluvia había cesado. Entonces, resintiendo la sobreexplotación de su cuerpo, que había sido impulsado más allá de los límites, cayó de rodillas; su aliento saliendo de su pecho con bastante vivacidad. Su cuerpo estaba machacado a golpes, y rastros bastante gruesos de sangre goteaban de sus extremidades. Después de todo nunca antes había tenido un combate contra la mismísima naturaleza, y hasta el momento no conocía a ningún ser viviente que pudiera hacer algo más que tratar de sobrevivir a sus edictos.

Pero mirando a su alrededor, ahora, podía constatar que el hielo ya no lo atormentaba más, y que no estaba muerto, como había creído, despejado por completo en un área perfectamente circular a su alrededor. Parecía un gran alivio, pero decir que había parado de caer era adelantarse a los hechos, pues fuera del círculo el azote seguía asolando al bosque, que había quedado de forma sorprendentemente rápida reducido a un páramo azul pálido sin forma ni vida reconocibles.

-Corriendo en la lluvia tan imprudentemente…- musitó una voz entre el tableteo ensordecedor del hielo- A veces me pregunto si eres realmente inteligente-

Burasen forzó la vista para enfocar la fuente del sonido, pero no saltó nada en especial. Sólo la furia de la tormenta destruyéndolo todo, incluso más de lo que se creía que se podía destruir. Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero antes de que las palabras abandonaran sus labios su mente evocó, más allá del dolor físico, aquella voz en su memoria. La única que no podía confundir por ningún motivo en su larga existencia…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Azra?- preguntó en vez.

-¿Qué te parece que hago?- rió la voz- Tengo asuntos pendientes aquí, y no me voy a quedar mirando cómo alguien más se queda con mi diversión…-

-Pero qué divertido- jadeó sacando su libro de entre lo que quedaba de su vestimenta- Nunca antes había tenido esta diversión con ustedes… De hecho, nunca antes había tenido que medio morir para salvar mi pellejo-

-Oh, tú sabes lo que pasa cuando te aferras demasiado a las cosas materiales…- volvió a reír- No puedes estar seguro cuánto te van a durar-

La forma de Azra apareció detrás de uno de los bloques de hielo que había incrustados en la tierra. Su forma no era la que tenía usualmente. En lugar de su composición cristalina, una piel suave y perfecta la cubría, y un cabello con un extraño brillo lila caía hasta su cintura. En conjunto también estaban la forma de sus caderas, provocativa e hipnótica, y un busto respetable. Pero era más bien su cara, tan atractiva como peligrosa, igual al semblante de una serpiente mortífera, lo que complementaba su terrible belleza. Algo tan seductor que se imponía sobre cualquier otra necesidad física para una mente mortal. Tanto así que incluso Burasen tuvo que parpadear repetidamente para constatar que se trataba de ella en realidad.

-¿No te parece algo pretencioso lo que haces?- preguntó por fin.

-Nada es lo suficientemente indigno para un humano- se alzó Azra de hombros- No me gusta seguir la corriente-

-Así serás descubierta muy pronto…- negó con la cabeza- Tendrás que reconstituirte o nadie nos creerá lo suficiente como para que pasemos a los guardias-

-Suponiendo que alguno halla sobrevivido a esto- cabeceó hacia arriba- Yo puedo someterla a mi voluntad, pero los humanos no tienen tanta suerte… Además, ¿qué hay con esa miseria de cuerpo? Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor-

Burasen no respondió. Reuniendo la movilidad que quedaba de sus dedos, abrió su libro y rebuscó entre las hojas. Finalmente se detuvo en una y con su mano libre hurgó el interior de la página hasta sustraer la esencia que buscaba. Con un ademán de su mano colocó aquella masa amorfa y etérea contra su pecho, y esperó a que fuera absorbida por su cuerpo. En instantes, lenta, pero perceptiblemente, todas sus heridas se cerraron y su atuendo se reconstituyó de forma perfecta. Al final Burasen se puso de pie, por completo recuperado.

-¿Así está mejor?- preguntó con sarcasmo- No me dejan opción si tengo que pasar por esto- señaló a la lluvia a su espalda- No soy precisamente indestructible-

-Pero me alegra que seas lo suficientemente duro- sonrió Azra desde su lugar. Sus ojos, morado profundo, seguían siendo los mismos que en su forma original: dos pozos alejados completamente del resto de su humanidad- La siguiente parte de nuestra empresa es todavía más difícil que simplemente alcanzar nuestro objetivo, y necesitaré toda tu fuerza de mi lado en lo que se avecina…-

-Te repito que aún no tenemos al objetivo en nuestro poder ¿Cómo podemos encontrarlo dentro del Reino del Desafiante si no podemos siquiera infiltrarnos?-

Azra sonrió de forma malévola. Aún en su forma humana, un gesto que excedía por mucho cualquier malicia concebida por los hombres. Algo que hacía la espina enfriarse y el rostro palidecer… La granizada a su alrededor dejó de caer y la bruma subsecuente fue despejada como un río de dimensiones titánicas por un viento diferente, completamente sumiso, al que antes quería destrozar todo a su alcance.

Burasen pudo difícilmente ocultar su desconcierto tratando de concebir la magnitud de una conciencia capaz de frenar la ira de la naturaleza como si fuera un simple capricho. Pero su sorpresa no cupo en su mente cuando el aire, por fin libre de obstáculos, reveló lo que ocultaban las sombras. El bosque había sido pelado y un campo llano se extendía hasta las montañas. Ahí, hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar, una verdadera marea de corazas y filos multicolores se deshelaba desde los pasos lejanos hasta inundar todo el valle. Seres de imponencia física que marchaban bajo e cielo oscurecido enarbolando armas de la más diversa índole… Azra ensanchó más su sonrisa.

-¿Y quién dijo que esto era sólo una infiltración?-


	7. Hacedor de Tormentas

África Central

* * *

Una brisa fresca corría a través el seco ambiente de la sabana. Apenas un resquicio de descanso entre tanto aire caliente y polvo que levantaban los pies al moverse. La ciudad blanca ya no era visible desde aquel lugar, y la temporada seca se había llevado por delante lo más verde de la vegetación. Asura hacía días que no veía señal de civilización, tampoco era que la extrañara, pero luego de semanas así, dormir bajo las estrellas ya no era lo mismo.

La compañía de reclutas avanzó entre el polvo que levantaban sus pisadas trotando a un solo compás. Las cuatro filas verticales de veinticinco cuerpos cada una serpenteaban sobre los senderos como si fueran una sola criatura viviente, adoptando las facciones del terreno que recorrían como si entre todos intentaran trazar su camino a través de la tierra.

Levaban andando así desde el amanecer, como todos los días en el pasado mes. Siempre corrían desde el amanecer. Asura ya no contaba los kilómetros que habían dejado atrás ni trataba de hacerlo. Siempre correrían hasta que sus piernas fueran de plomo y sus brazos de hule. El instructor, un hombre de exagerada vestimenta para el calor llamado Adonay, siempre se aseguraba de hacerles arrepentirse de levantarse en las horas anteriores a la salida del sol antes de comenzar con los verdaderos ejercicios. Las barracas, ahora un sueño perdido, les habían servido de cuartel sólo durante la primera semana de entrenamiento, cuando los tortuosos ejercicios de "acondicionamiento físico" los habían hecho llegar a sus límites y más allá a cada uno de ellos.

-Lo necesitarán- les habían dicho- Allá afuera las cosas estarán mucho peor…-

Asura dudaba que fuera cierto, pero no se resignaba a darse por vencido cuando, a pesar de haber dejado ya el sufrimiento de su cuerpo en el olvido, su sentimiento de realización estaba por las nubes. Y no le importaba que en el pasado mes hubieran tenido que hacer guardias nocturnas para evitar que los depredadores, siempre a merced de los desprotegidos, se cernieran sobre ellos, o que Adonay decidiera que era tiempo de hacer un pequeño "ejercicio nocturno", que no era otra cosa que un ataque sorpresa de parte de cualquier otra compañía que se encontraba cerca ¡Y por si eso fuera poco, en una ocasión habían sido asaltados por una manada de leonas en mitad de la noche! La mayoría ya estaban dormidos, y Asura, que estaba de guardia, había aprendido sobre la práctica que la mejor manera de ahuyentar a un león era haciendo mucho ruido. De pura suerte habían sobrevivido esa noche, sólo para enterarse después que Adonay había mandado traer a las fieras para probar su nivel de alerta.

También estaban las rutinas diurnas, que a parte del ejercicio matutino incluían cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a su instructor en el momento. Y estas eran más temidas ya que en una ocasión les habían prohibido las provisiones de comida y agua por una semana entera, y, estando en la estación seca, habían tenido que verse reducidos a la caza de la exigua fauna o a robarle lo necesario a las demás compañías. Asura ya tenía experiencia previa en lo segundo, pero en ese tiempo se había hecho de paso experto en atrapar roedores salvajes. También había tenido que delegarle alguno que otro consejo a sus compañeras en el sutil arte del hurto, lo que para su mala suerte resultó en que los atraparan, y apalearan como perros, en más de una ocasión.

Aquello fue un verdadero infierno en los primeros días; una prueba de espíritu y supervivencia en conjunto, pero ahora, incluso luego de haber sido magullado tremendamente, parecía que cada día se hacían más duros los ejercicios. Cada vez Adonay los espoleaba más y más, y en más de una ocasión habían quedado todos al borde del agotamiento. Realmente Asura ignoraba qué lo mantenía en pie ahora; quizás eran los cuidados de Rin, que también veía reducidas en horas su sueño por cada uno de ellos que medio se mataba en las rutinas, o tal vez una misteriosa fuerza de voluntad que había ido desarrollando y que lo impulsaba a seguir andando. Fuera cual fuera el caso, cada que creían que no podían exprimirles más energía, surgía misteriosamente otro ejercicio para dejarlos medio muertos al final del día.

Aunque por otro lado se podría decir que, de alguna forma, las pruebas constantes estaban surtiendo su efecto. El estado de alerta de todo el mundo estaba al máximo en todo momento; nadie podía estar seguro que en un instante no les saltaría alguna emboscada, o caerían en alguna trampa previamente colocada por su sádico instructor; y sus condiciones físicas, las que no se habían desmoronado frente al desafío, que incluían casi a la mitad de la compañía original, estaban en mejor estado que nunca. Ahora recorrer kilómetros de tierra seca bajo el sol era una tarea sencilla. Tanto así que la primera pelea de selección parecía una mera rutina comparada con todo por lo que habían pasado hasta ese punto.

* * *

Adonay mandó detener la compañía luego de un par de horas. La tropa de jóvenes sudorosos y jadeantes hizo alto frente a un río que se encontraba enmarcado entre dos paredes de tierra de considerable altura, quizás disminuido por ser la temporada seca, pero lo suficientemente alto como para cubrir hasta el pecho en las partes más hondas. Del otro lado de este, una pila de rocas de dos metros de altura se erguía con la misma apariencia amenazadora y misteriosa de un verdugo.

-Muy bien, muchachos…- comenzó Adonay mientras se ponía de espaldas al cauce del río- ¡Firmes!- ordenó y toda la tropa acató al instante- Parece ser que he perdido mi material para construir un muro de contención en caso de que este río se desborde- señaló la pila de rocas- Y traerlo hasta aquí me costaría muchos días de duro trabajo y esfuerzo, por no mencionar que aún tengo que construir el muro…- hizo una pausa de pronto, fingiendo sorpresa- Pero qué estúpido soy, ¡los tengo a ustedes! ¿No es así, muchachos?-

-¡Sí, señor!- corearon todos muy a su pesar.

-¡Pues entonces andando, construyan el maldito muro antes de que caiga el sol o me aseguraré de que duerman en el río!-

La compañía entera coreó un ruido al unísono de asentimiento mientras se ponían en marcha. Sin ningún orden, los reclutas se aventuraron a la carrera por el barranco que limitaba al agua; una pendiente inclinada lo suficiente como para ser difícil descenderla sin perder el equilibrio. Abajo, las aguas saltaban con vivacidad a pesar de estar considerablemente reducidas. Estaba claro que al espíritu del río no le gustaba ser perturbado en su letargo.

Asura había aprendido algo de corrientes, de parte de su padre, pero continuaba dando tumbos hacia el punto más cercano donde corría el agua. Quería terminar la misión lo antes posible, pero algo más adentro que su mera consciencia lo exhortaba a mojarse aunque fuera unos momentos en aquella atmósfera tan seca y caliente. Los primeros de la compañía estaban a punto de zambullirse aparentemente con los mismos ánimos cuando una voz los detuvo.

-¡Esperen!- los urgió.

Aquel tono sonó con tanto mando que por un momento todos obedecieron al instante. Sólo un muchacho, Bohr, no hizo caso y se metió al río sin pensarlo… un momento después el chico gritaba desesperado mientras era arrastrado por la poderosa corriente de lo que quedaba del río. Todos al instante, horrorizados, se precipitaron a ayudar, pero, hecha un borrón, la figura de Saratubi se adelantó rápidamente a su paso y pudo atrapar el peso medio ahogado de Bohr un par de metros más allá.

-Esto no es tan fácil…- gruñó Saratubi del esfuerzo mientras sacaba a su compañero del agua- Con Adonay nunca lo es-

En la cima del barranco, Adonay sonreía con gesto de depredador. Dando a entender a todas luces que evitar que el chico se ahogara no figuraba entre sus prioridades. Todos se pusieron blancos de pensar que si Saratubi no hubiera intercedido la mitad de ellos seguramente estarían ahogados en las aguas frías, ribera abajo. Asura, por su parte, sabía nadar, pero no podía hablar por el resto de sus compañeros, y Sibuddhu en más de una ocasión había expresado su aversión al agua.

-¿Entonces por dónde?- preguntó un chico agachándose a su lado- Ya sé que por lo general nos ponen ejercicios de mierda, pero esto es especialmente sádico- todos le dedicaron una breve mirada desdeñosa a su instructor, inmutable.

-Denme un segundo- respondió Saratubi mientras metía las manos al agua- Quizás pueda ver algo…-

Saratubi era uno de los pocos que tenían un entrenamiento aparentemente más especializado previo a su reclutamiento que el resto de la tropa, y sus habilidades los habían sacado de problemas en más de una ocasión. En el pasado mes, las vidas de prácticamente media compañía habían sido salvadas por la habilidad experta del muchacho como acababa de pasar con Bohr. Y sólo había tenido que salvarlos de la misma forma, a Asura incluso lo había rescatado de una manada de hienas, para ganarse popularidad y respeto entre los suyos. Ahora era el equivalente a un líder para la compañía, la autoridad más grande después de la voz torturadora de Adonay.

-¿Y bien?- lo urgieron.

-Por allá hay un estuario- Saratubi cabeceó río arriba, donde una sección de tierra se elevaba sobre las demás dejando el nivel del río a una altura todavía honda, pero transitable.

-¡Pues andando!-

El grupo se puso rápidamente en movimiento. Saratubi, como si no tuviera prisa, los siguió caminando hasta el punto donde todos se metieron al agua. La turba de reclutas cuando se introdujo en el reducido puente natural se convirtió en una delgada fila de apenas dos carriles que avanzaba penosamente. El vivaz empuje de la corriente seguía siendo abrumador, y en más de un punto el suelo fangoso era traicionero, pero se podía avanzar, por lo que la marcha del grupo, si alguno que otro no perdía el equilibrio, apenas y fue refrenada.

Asura fue de los últimos en meterse al río. Pudo sumergirse hasta los hombros. El agua era fría y refrescante, pero corría como un caballo desbocado, y en menos de un minuto de mantener el ritmo, ya estaba completamente agotado. Moverse a contra corriente de alguna forma volvía todo su cuerpo más pesado, y el simple hecho de poner un pie detrás de otro suponía un esfuerzo sobrecogedor. Mirando los rostros que tenía a su alcance, todos estaban en iguales o peores condiciones; sólo cabía la suposición de cuándo iban a rendirse…

-Asura…- lo llamó una voz gorgoteante.

El aludido no pudo percatarse a tiempo de qué se trataba antes de que unos brazos se cerraran alrededor de su cuello con tal fuerza que pareciera que pretendían hundirlo. Intentó deshacerse de ellos, pero lo sujetaron firmemente. Quien quiera que fuese se estaba aferrando a él con una fuerza descomunal, ¡y lo peor de todo era que si no lo solucionaba ambos serían arrastrados! Instintivamente soltó un codazo a la figura detrás suyo, y el quejido que liberó lo hizo arrepentirse instantáneamente de su acción.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- le soltó Rin… En cierto modo Asura la entendía, pues si el nivel era relativamente alto para él, Rin seguramente no podría ni alcanzar el fondo. Asura se hubiera puesto de rodillas para disculparse, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo.

-¡Qué crees que estoy haciendo…!- intentó quejarse, pero se le metió agua a la boca- ¡Trato de no ahogarme!-

-Entonces estamos en el mismo barco-

-No, ¡tú estás sobre mí!- perdió el equilibrio y casi se hunden los dos- ¡Regresa a la orilla o caeremos los dos!-

-¡Ustedes dos, alto!- los alcanzó Saratubi, que extrañamente estaba firme como una columna en medio del torrente- No pueden cruzar los dos. Asura, tú continua; Rin, a la orilla. Ayudarás a los constructores mientras nosotros les traemos el material-

En la orilla, una sección entera de la compañía esperaba bajo el sol mientras el resto cruzaba. Tanto Rin como Asura se habían lanzado al abismo sin pensar siquiera en organizarse. Otra prueba más de que sin Saratubi aquel grupo de reclutas sería mucho más pequeño… Rin tomó la mano de Saratubi y se aferró a cuerpo como si fuera un árbol bien enraizado en medio de un tifón, que en esos momentos no distaba tanto de serlo.

-Listo, yo me encargo- declaró Saratubi mientras se encaminaba hacia la orilla- Tú sigue, Asura- el aludido no perdió tiempo y comenzó a moverse.

-¡Buena suerte!- le dijo Rin mientras se la llevaban.

-Suerte…- fue lo único que musitó Asura, avanzando contra corriente.

* * *

Al principio, dejando de lado el mortal río y el calor asfixiante, el llevar las piedras de un lado al otro del río parecía una tarea relativamente sencilla a comparación con otras cosas que Adonay había pensado para su tormento físico. El montículo, después de haber sobrevivido el cruce del río, no parecía tan grande… al menos hasta que estuvieron parados frente a él. Entonces sí se dieron cuenta, muy para su desánimo, que en realidad los cantos que componían aquella agrupación eran mucho más grandes de lo que habían pensado a primera vista.

Rojos y grisáceos, y algunos color de la tierra, los grandes y macizos cantos pesaban cuando menos treinta kilos cada uno, y transportarlos, siquiera moverlos tierra abajo, requería del esfuerzo de cuatro hombres conjuntos. Pero si desplazarlos por tierra resultó ser un trabajo duro, el pasar a través de la poderosa corriente demostró ser una proeza más bien imposible, y el primer intento acabó con ambos, el cargamento y los cargadores, en el fondo del río, y sobre todo con Saratubi haciendo un papel de salvavidas humano que también terminó por extenuarlo apresuradamente.

-¡Que no se pierda ni una sola piedra!- les ordenó Adonay luego de un par de horas de fracasos- ¡Y más les vale sacar esa el fondo o ahogarse en el intento!-

La situación no mejoró. Nuevos intentos de llevar la piedra a la superficie, nuevos miembros de la compañía medio ahogados, nuevas intervenciones de Saratubi para rescatarlos de una muerte segura. Las demás piedras tampoco podían ser arrastradas, pues seguramente acabarían en el fondo del río junto con el canto extraviado y una nueva partida de accidentados. Entonces pasó el tiempo…

Apenas era el cénit de la mañana cuando empezaron, pero las horas transcurrieron de forma increíblemente indolentes entre las discusiones, las peleas entre algunos miembros del grupo, y sobre todo los intentos fallidos de recuperar la piedra. Al final la compañía seguía dividida entre los que habían sido aptos para cruzar el río y aquellos que esperaban una labor, que aparentemente nunca les llegaría.

-Esto es pura mierda…- suspiró Sibuddhu, que sí había logrado pasar el río, dejándose caer a tierra. El sol seguía cocinándolo todo en vida, pero comparado con el estado moral de la tropa hasta parecía querer alegrar el día- No vamos a poder pasarlas del otro lado del río, ni aunque la carguemos entre todos sobre nuestras cabezas-

-Y ni hablar de la que está en el fondo…- la acompañó otro chico- No podemos simplemente deshacernos de ella y ya, ya oyeron al jefe-

Entonces, como si estuvieran sincronizadas en su desesperación, las miradas de los sesenta chicos que había del mismo lado del caudal se volvieron hacia Saratubi. Todos esperaron que dijera algo, que hiciera algún gesto, pero el muchacho estaba totalmente petrificado; conteniendo la respuesta que todos por dentro no querían oír. Saratubi no lo dijo, no podía dejarlo ver frente a los demás, pero el espíritu de derrotismo se había asentado en él tanto como en el resto de la misma e imparable forma; de todos modos lo dejó salir en algún modo indirecto, pues pronto todos perdieron los ánimos de forma casi mágica. Las ideas siguieron saltando ocasionalmente, pero no llegaron demasiado lejos. Todo apuntaba a que no había solución posible.

* * *

Desde la colina, más allá del río, Adonay se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados. El hedor a derrota que despedían lo chicos era perceptible hasta su posición, pero el instructor seguía inmutable. Sabía de toda su experiencia que el grupo se quedaría atascado cuando menos un día hasta lograr figurarse cómo pasar las piedras. Hasta entonces la mayoría seguramente ahora sí se retirarían o acabarían inhabilitados para continuar el entrenamiento avanzado. Tenía que admitir que no se esperaba que surgiera un líder entre los muchachos, que era prácticamente todo lo que los había mantenido en una pieza a través del pasado mes, pues en ese punto las compañías de élite eran ya bastante más reducidas que esa, pero aquella prueba incluso los más avezados de los reclutas tardaban uno o más días para pasarla… claro, suponiendo que sobrevivieran al tiempo suficiente que tardaban en resolver el ejercicio. En cualquier caso, Adonay ya tenía previsto tener que pasar un largo rato en compañía de la frustración de aquella tropa de llorones.

-Parece que tienen problemas- dijo una voz que el instructor reconoció en seguida, poniéndose firme para saludar.

-Mi señora, en esta etapa todos los reclutas se tardan siempre una cantidad considerable de tiempo en comparación a los otros ejercicios- dijo con respeto- No es nada por lo qué extrañarse, pero deben generar en cierta medida un pensamiento autónomo si quieren sobrevivir en un campo de batalla de muchos días-

-Ya veo…- musitó Korlic desde la sombra de un árbol a su espalda, una docena de metros más allá, donde se encontraba recargada- En descanso, instructor, no estoy aquí como oficial- le hizo un ademán para que se acercara.

-Lo siento, mi señora, pero no puedo dejar de supervisar a mis reclutas- contestó el aludido mientras relajaba su postura- …Espero que entienda-

-No hay problema- suspiró con un rastro de hastía en su aliento- Puedo oírte desde donde estoy a la perfección después de todo. Sólo quería evitar tener que salir al sol-

-Sí, es especialmente fuerte esta temporada, mi señora…-

-Es cierto, pero no estoy aquí por eso- se puso de pie por completo y avanzó hasta quedar en el lindero de la sombra- Este lugar siempre ha sido caliente, incluso cuando yo era una recluta- sonrió con nostalgia mientras extendía una mano a la luz del sol- Con el tiempo nunca quedan los suficientes compañeros como para decir que hemos compartido buenos recuerdos… Esos chicos aún son muy inocentes para lo que les tocará vivir-

-Escuché algo en la reunión de instructores- admitió Adonay sombrío- ¿De verdad es tan mala la cosa?-

-Arcaelus jamás ha dejado la ciudad blanca desde que hundimos Kutha… No me imagino qué implicaciones están pasando por su mente para que decida hacerlo ahora-

-¿Cree que Arcaelus tomará un papel más directo en la guerra a partir de ahora?-

-Pues sin el Tyrael para administrar nuestros asuntos caeremos en la desorganización muy pronto. Me cuesta trabajo creer que alguien ocupe su lugar, y Kurios no estará para manejar la situación en su ausencia por siempre- hizo una pausa para retirar su mano de la luz- Pero basta de temas malos. Sólo agriaremos más el ambiente de esos pobres diablos-

-Cierto- consintió el instructor- ¿Cómo están sus muchachos?-

-Aburridos- contestó Korlic casi de inmediato- Igual que yo. Sé que necesitaré de todos los recursos para emprender mi misión, pero no creo poder esperar hasta que tenga un ejército de reemplazo entero y tampoco mis hombres- sacudió la cabeza- Somos guerreros, y los guerreros deben pelear guerras. Si espero más puede que incluso la efectividad de mis tropas, mis buenas tropas, en combate se vea afectada, y por eso, en parte, estoy aquí- le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Adonay.

-¿Mi señora?-

-Necesito la cooperación de todos ustedes como instructores, y esto es fuera de la cadena de mando- caminó hasta estar a su altura para continuar- Puedo esperar a que las tropas regulares estén entrenadas, pero son las de élite las que más me preocupan ¿En cuánto tiempo más podrán estar listas?-

-Mi señora- meneó la cabeza con frustración- El ejército especialista tarda un poco más en entrenarse…-

-Meses más- lo cortó- En ese tiempo podría estar a medio continente de distancia, con suerte entrando al territorio del Gran Forjador. Los Zonei podrán creer que disponen del tiempo del mundo, pero nuestras circunstancias son algo más complicadas que eso… A Arcaelus ya puede estársele acabando el tiempo, y movernos con retraso es algo de lo que debemos prescindir a toda costa- Adonay suspiró con decepción.

-¿Qué dijeron los otros instructores?-

-Nada que no halla escuchado antes, pero lo que les estoy pidiendo es necesario para enfrentar la crisis, lo quieran aceptar los de arriba o no-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tardarán las tropas regulares en salir?-

-Al ritmo en el que descartan a sus aspirantes, en pocos meses estará listo otro contingente. Quizás para inicios de la temporada húmeda pueda partir, y necesito a las tropas de élite- Adonay guardó silencio por un momento, haciendo cálculos en su mente.

-Creo que podré cubrir todo lo básico para entonces, pero es una suposición muy arriesgada, y aún me faltaría el Rito de Iniciación*. Todavía estarían muy verdes para la verdadera acción, pero creo que serán material para trabajar-

-Eso espero, por que allá no sólo tendrán que mover piedras y buscar alimento para sobrevivir- hizo una pausa- Y en otros asuntos ¿cómo está mi muchacho?-

-¿Él?- señaló a Asura, que estaba apartado del grupo en su lado del río- No es muy brillante, pero es un buen soldado-

-Ya veo…-

-El chico de Arcaelus, por otro lado, es toda una personalidad en la tropa. En este mes se ha formado una reputación, y parece que el resto de los reclutas lo obedecen. Si no lo conociera, diría que se parece a su padrino-

-Típico…- bufó Korlic cruzándose de brazos. Una expresión de disgusto tan elegante y a la vez tan infantil que era difícil apartarle la vista.

* * *

Las piedras cayeron una tras otra de la mano de Asura al río. Parecía a primera vista una buena técnica para descargar la tensión, pero en realidad poco ayudaba a matar el sentimiento de pesimismo que en esos momentos habitaba su mente. Desde su posición el gran canto de piedra que se había ido hasta el fondo seguía en su lugar, completamente visible, a un par de metros de donde él estaba; de alguna forma burlándose de su inutilidad por conseguir una solución al problema, como un apostador, que hace un desafío a sabiendas ya de que iba a ganar.

No le gustaba. Aquel pensamiento que anticipadamente ya sabía a derrota era una sensación increíblemente amarga. Podía superar cualquier prueba física de tamaña magnitud, pero eso era algo distinto… parecía que súbitamente toda su fuerza y condición física que había adquirido no contaban para nada frente a una simple piedra y aquello lo frustraba. De pronto se ponía a pensar que nunca antes había hecho algo más allá de sus ordenes desde que había iniciado el entrenamiento...

Su cuerpo expresó sus pensamientos mejor que su cabeza. En un súbito movimiento, que expresaba toda su frustración, se puso de pie y su mano mandó por los aires una piedra de considerable tamaño contra el agua. El pedrusco chapoteó un poco, pero la zona de impacto se desplazó un metro río abajo antes de perderse en el agua. Asura se mantuvo en el margen del río mientras sentía cómo algunas miradas se posaban sobre él. En realidad no le importaba que lo vieran, pues sabía que por dentro todos se sentían igual, pero igual la punzada de culpa por haber perdido la compostura fue suficiente como para que sus puños se mantuvieran apretados, y el fuego de la frustración siguiera ardiendo en su interior.

De todos modos sólo expresaba lo que todos pensaban. Volvió a caer de rodillas y postrarse a la orilla del caudal. Sintió cómo la fría agua corría con ímpetu entre sus dedos y la maldijo por lo bajo. No reparó, sin embargo, hasta que por poco hundió su cabeza en el río, que la tierra debajo de la superficie se desplazaba… Asura volvió a sacar su cabeza con la velocidad de la sorpresa.

Sus manos, que sólo había metido a la gran corriente durante medio minuto, ahora tenían una capa de tierra acumulada en su costado y un surco de vacío se formaba detrás de su sombra. Incluso sus puños, a ese nivel tan bajo de agua, ya actuaban como obstáculos mayores para el flujo de sedimentos que transportaba todo el caudal, y ni hablar del esfuerzo que, aunque inconscientemente, suponía mantenerlos en su lugar… Asura podía contarse fuera de entre los más brillantes de la compañía, pero hasta él tenía de vez en cuando una buena idea.

La sucesión de reacciones que ocurrieron a continuación fue de naturaleza variada. Primero se felicitó de forma vehemente, aunque se cuidó de no dejar escapar su alegría demasiado, y luego se llamó estúpido repetidas veces. Pasó por este proceso, cada vez más visible, hasta que las sensaciones incrementaron a un ritmo desproporcionado para contenerlas en su exaltado pecho. Por fin había encontrado una respuesta viable; por fin había visto la solución que todos los demás no, y, aunque quizás era suponer demasiado, de pronto se sentía como una paloma a la que acaban de liberar de su jaula.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó en uno de esos arranques de tal forma que todas las miradas, incluso la de Adonay y la figura que se encontraba detrás de él, se centraron sobre él.

Quizás acostumbrado a ignorar la atención, Asura corrió una docena me metros río arriba sin la menor molestia de que todos los ojos de la compañía lo siguieran. Inmediatamente llegar al lugar que creía justo para superar la fuerza de la corriente, se puso en posición de carrera al frente de la pendiente, y, antes de que a cualquiera se le ocurriera preguntar, o siquiera moverse, emprendió marcha lo más rápido que pudo hasta el borde de la tierra. En un movimiento que nadie sin excepción pudo evitar clasificar suicida, Asura saltó y se metió de cabeza al agua.

En primera instancia aquello pareció una buena idea. Apenas sumergirse más allá de la cintura Asura pudo constatar que, al contrario de cuando tenían que cruzar el río, ahora su cuerpo era demasiado ligero. Tanto así que se sentía como una hoja de papel frente a un torbellino, siendo arrastrado por la caprichosa voluntad de la naturaleza. Sin embargo Asura lo había calculado todo, y en el instante de estar por completo sumergido comenzó a moverse por la corriente como un ave que planea.

Había medido más o menos la distancia que necesitaría para bucear a favor de la corriente tanto como para rozar el fondo a su paso… y al final no salió decepcionado. Como una raya marina se pegó al fondo y se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza del agua hasta casi colisionar con el objeto. Rápidamente se cernió sobre el canto de piedra, asiéndose de los bordes enterrados para no ser arrastrado más de la cuenta, y pasó su peso del lado contrario a la corriente de la roca. Como supuso, al empujar contra corriente el esfuerzo se veía multiplicado, pero al estar del otro lado de la moneda, literalmente, el canto ya no era tan pesado. Aunque eso no era suficiente, como se había probado, para sacarlo del agua directamente sobre el camino de piedra, el plan de Asura era algo distinto; en lugar de empujar directamente hacia afuera, comenzó a tratar de mover la roca a través de la corriente de forma transversal, y para su completa realización, la piedra cedió de forma increíblemente dócil. Hubiera podido decir que ya era movible, pero todavía el objeto era demasiado pesado para cooperar con tan sólo el apoyo de la corriente y un par de brazos para desplazarlo.

Asura sin embargo, se rehusó a darse por vencido y redobló sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo rápidamente descubrió el verdadero problema que era trabajar bajo el agua. Su pecho se contrajo como si quisiera devorarse a sí mismo y sus pulmones se inflaron hasta casi reventar. En su interior una necesidad imperiosa de liberar el oxígeno que contenía, se fue apoderando poco a poco de su mente, pero apartó aquellos pensamientos mientras apoyaba su peso contra la piedra de forma casi fanática…

La roca por fin cedió. Un centímetro. Luego dos. Los brazos de Asura comenzaron a arderle de forma increíblemente violenta a pesar del frío del agua, pero siguió empujando. No había ido hasta ahí sólo para fracasar ante una insignificante piedra, y se ahogaría antes que soltarla.

Avanzó un par de pasos de esta forma, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos de nuevo. Una mano firme se cernió sobre su hombro y pretendió apartarlo del objeto con inusitada fuerza. Asura se deshizo del agarre, pero entonces dos brazos fuertes se enredaron alrededor de su cintura y trataron de sacarlo de su posición. Asura se siguió resistiendo como pudo. Se aferró a la piedra con más fuerza aún y haló hacia sí para soltarse del agarre, que cedió de forma plausible luego de un par de esfuerzos.

Por fin libre, Asura se volvió sólo para encontrar a Saratubi bien afianzado al piso del río, justo detrás suyo. El chico lo volvió a tomar por el brazo para separarlo, pero Asura se resistió y se deshizo tajantemente del agarre. Estaba claro que el salvavidas humano no entendía por qué había bajado hasta ahí de forma tan precipitada. Quizás si pudiera explicarle… Asura se volvió a la piedra de nuevo e hizo gesto de empujar. Saratubi pareció no entender. Asura volvió a hacer la seña de empujar algo pesado y luego señaló a la roca con más efusividad; sabía que habría sido mucho más entendible en la superficie, pero sinceramente no quería tener que pasar la parte del buceo de cabeza otra vez.

No hubo caso. Saratubi siguió confundido. Asura, desesperado, quizás por la falta de oxígeno en su sistema, volvió a la acción de empujar el canto por el río, sintiendo cómo cedía centímetro a centímetro. Al poco rato, sin embargo, se percató que no tendría forma de avanzar si lo hacía él sólo. A veces las decisiones más incongruentes se dan de la forma más rápida, y la verdad es que sin aire para quemar ni más éxito que el aparente, en poco tiempo el cuerpo de Asura comenzó a tomar iniciativa para salir de ahí. Asura trató con toda su fuerza de voluntad de luchar contra la necesidad de sobrevivir para completar su tarea, pero al final hasta su mente pareció comenzar a llenarse de agua.

Sus dedos aflojaron su agarre, y sus músculos comenzaron a adormecerse. En menos de lo que creía todo Asura comenzó a vencerse ante la corriente. Ahora sí iba a morir ahogado. De pronto comenzó a tener alucinaciones, espejismos de él flotando sin vida por la corriente del río. La visión se metió dentro de él tan firmemente que en poco tiempo la realidad se quedó de lado. Asura comenzó a flotar de su posición, sin ninguna fuerza, como un trapo.

Sin embargo no estaba sólo, y en cuanto se dejó vencer de nuevo los brazos lo atraparon. Pero esta vez no lo intentaron sacar del agua. En lugar de eso una forma de energía que no entendió en primera instancia, de alguna manera le sacó el agua de su sistema y la reemplazó por aire limpio y claro. Saratubi volvió a colocarlo en su posición al frente de la roca y se puso a su lado. Asura tardó en darse cuenta que ya estaba activo de nuevo, y casi abre la boca para preguntar, pero reaccionó en el último momento y evitó volver a tener que ahogarse. Saratubi sólo le dirigió una mirada de esperanza y luego cabeceó hacia la roca. Esta vez fue Asura el que tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al final una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y ambos se pusieron a empujar.

* * *

Las burbujas dejaron de salir del agua. Por un momento todos contuvieron el aliento. Ni Saratubi ni Asura salían del río, y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para pensar que podrían estar bien. El segundo, al tratar de mover por su cuenta la piedra, había levantado una verdadera pantalla de polvo que extrañamente ni siquiera la corriente podía llevarse por completo. Hasta ese punto todos de alguna forma comenzaban a hacerse a la idea de tener que aceptar su muerte, pero la negación, sin embargo, es un buen sistema de defensa contra la realidad, así que de todos modos la compañía completa esperaba a ver si del agua emergían sus cuerpos flotando o uno cargando al otro, ya ahogado. En todo caso las especulaciones estaban a favor de que uno de los dos cuando menos no saldría con vida.

Pero nadie salió. Las aguas siguieron corriendo con todo el lodo que levantaba alguna acción inescrutable, enturbiándolas. Durante un intenso minuto la tensión se hizo tan insoportable que algunos trataron de arrojarse al río para salvarlos, pero fueron detenidos por el resto de los reclutas, en más uso de su sano juicio. Así las esperanzas de que quizás no saldrían se fueron asentando incluso en la mente del instructor y su compañera, que yacía más allá de la vista.

Korlic se cruzó de brazos y endureció su gesto. Sus ojos amarillos escrutaron el agua de principio a fin, pero al final su cara no cambió de expresión. Adonay se estremeció por dentro cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta y lentamente regresó a su posición inicial, a la sombra del árbol. Temió por un momento que hubiera visto algo que confirmara lo ya demasiado obvio y decidido que no tenía caso seguir esperando. Se volvió para preguntarle, pero en seguida sus ojos se encontraron con algo que lo dejo desconcertado…

-Un buen soldado ¿eh?- sonreía Korlic triunfante.

La sorpresa que experimentó la multitud expectante fue difícil de describir. Todos los espectadores no pudieron hacer más que abrir la boca en un intento de comprender lo que ocurría. Jadeando, completamente empapados tanto de aguas frías como de sudor, y con el canto por delante, Saratubi y Asura emergieron desde las inescrutables aguas del caudal. Ambos tosían agua, tenían los ojos irritados por la tierra, y estaban en peor condición que como generalmente solían al terminar el día, pero estaban vivos. Ambos al sentir el verdadero peso de la piedra de nuevo, dejaron de empujar al margen del agua mientras que una ovación de sorpresa se alzaba para recibirlos.

-Mierda…- tosió Asura dejándose caer de rodillas en el agua. Saratubi se volvió a encararlo; Asura sonreía- Ni pienses que voy a salvarnos de nuevo-

Saratubi y Asura rieron brevemente, luego el chico del milagro se desvaneció por completo, casi Cayéndose al caudal profundo en su desmayo. Saratubi lo sacó del agua en seguida, e igual de rápido que un rayo, Rin se cernió sobre su figura y comenzó a examinarlo. La preocupación se instaló brevemente entre los espectadores, que ya comenzaban a cargar de nuevo la piedra y subirla por la colina, pero el sentimiento de regocijo fue más grande que la consternación, y sólo Rin derramaba evidentemente lágrimas mezcladas de preocupación y alegría.

-¿Siempre tienes que medio morir para lograr lo que quieres?- le preguntó a Asura cuando este volvió en sí, haciendo un esfuerzo para parecer sebera, pero sin poder contener su sonrisa.

-Si no fuera así ¿qué diversión tendría?- le sonrió Asura de vuelta.

-Creo que tenías razón- musitó Korlic en su árbol- Si te das prisa puedes acabar en tiempo y forma, como esperaba-

-Sigo sin estar seguro- sacudió la cabeza Adonay- No me sentiría en paz conmigo mismo si supiera que estarán en situaciones para las cuales no están preparados. Simplemente no me convence- la sonrisa de Korlic entonces se torció de forma triste.

-Adonay, ni el mejor entrenamiento podrá prepararlos para lo que harán allá afuera…-

* * *

En el Reino del Desafiante

Los lobos rasgaron la oscuridad de la mañana con sus aullidos como agujas de hielo. La luna seguía alta en su órbita a pesar de que la noche pronto terminaría, arrojando una luz pálida a las copas de los árboles, y haciendo brillar los copos de nieve que se arremolinaban en el aire. De noche la oscuridad entre los árboles era casi total, y un sentimiento de ser observado por sombras ignotas llenaba los rincones que la vista no podía alcanzar, como si a la menor provocación un monstruo asesino saltaría desde su escondite. Aunque en aquellos días no era un pronostico tan poco acertado, un aroma distinto se elevaba sobre las puntas de la tierra aquella noche…

Burasen se movió por entre las criaturas que habitaban el bosque con cuidado para no molestarlas. Aquellas cosas podían tener apenas una protoconsciencia, pero más valía no meterse con ellas si no se quería acabar en múltiples puntos en el suelo. Aquellas masas letales de garras y corazas, las que apenas y se parecían a algo más que bestias salvajes, poseían una malicia heredada en parte por el carácter de su omnipotente creadora, y sería de necios creer que se les podía dar la espalda en todo momento. Con sus ojos, que penetraban la oscuridad como si fuera de día el único con forma humana, pudo guiarse hasta llegar a un claro dominado absolutamente por el brillo del astro que gobernaba los cielos.

En aquella extensión despejada, una entrada en las profundidades de la tierra revelaba el acceso a un cavernoso hueco debajo del nivel del suelo; un lugar idóneo para lo que fuera que Azra estuviera maquinando. A Burasen poco le gustaba que lo dejaran fuera de las cosas de por sí, y una cosa era que Azra decidiera entrar al Renio del Desafiante, pero meter consigo a un ejército de la Serpiente Cornuda en el territorio del Gran Forjador era un tema completamente distinto. En ningún momento de su milenaria existencia, había visto antes una transgresión así a las fronteras, tan viejas como los mismos continentes, entre los Antiguos que no significaran un acto de guerra. Azra debía tener un plan bajo la manga, como solía hacerlo, y debía de ser muy bueno para justificar la presencia de sus fuerzas en suelo extranjero… Qué parte de ese plan y cómo se estaba desarrollando era lo que no le gustaba para nada a Burasen.

Lentamente se introdujo en la entrada de la cueva, pegando una mano a la pared para poder seguir la trayectoria del túnel, aún sin su visión nocturna. Antes había escaneado su mente, y se había cerciorado de hacer creer a la consciencia espía de Azra que en realidad estaba recorriendo los alrededores, aislándola del resto de sus pensamientos. Sus verdaderos pensamientos. Algo que no se podía permitir que se filtrara, y menos por ningún motivo en esos momentos.

Paso por paso, y con un silencio que lo hacía fundirse con la oscuridad, Burasen descendió por las cámaras de roca y los conductos subterráneos de agua hasta que el frío del exterior, por muy malo que fuera, dejó de ser una molestia y fue reemplazado por un calor uterino, mejor para la morada de algún animal salvaje.

* * *

Pasó por los despojos de los antiguos habitantes de la caverna. Una manada de osos, bastante fieros para los humanos, pero que poco habían podido contra el poder de Azra, y que ahora yacían irreconocibles, hechos pedazos y esparcidos por todo el piso. Burasen cuidadosamente dejó atrás la cámara de la masacre y prosiguió. No tuvo que avanzar mucho, pues un par de túneles más allá las primeras marcas se hicieron visibles.

En las paredes y el techo, una serie de símbolos pintados con sangre, presumiblemente de las criaturas muertas, describían un patrón parecido al de un deforme observatorio, con estrellas representadas por monogramas de cinco o seis puntas, y palabras de código sagrado escritas en orientación hacia ellas. Burasen podría no descifrar los planes de Azra, pero hasta él podía reconocer un templo de la Llamada* cuando se encontraba ante él. Mientras se introducía en el túnel, pasando por debajo, e incluso por encima, de las marcas carmesíes, una parte de su mente se preguntaba con quién estaba tratando de hacer contacto su empleadora…

La respuesta casi choca de frene contra él; o más bien lo deja caer. Burasen abandonó la boca de su túnel para encontrarse de pronto ante una bóveda pétrea cuyo titánico techo se perdía de vista. Desde su posición, un promontorio brillante de cristal descendía hasta dar a una extensión llana de enormes proporciones, que se prolongaba hacia atrás como un ducto gigantesco de aire. Y ahí, al descubierto, la forma de Azra se presentaba de frente a una fuente de luminiscencia extraterrenal, rodeada de columnas de niebla demasiado estáticas como para ser naturales.

-Pero no es posible…- se oyó el murmullo, distorsionado por el eco, de una voz gutural- El Gran Forjador…- la frase se perdió de nuevo en el aire.

-No tiene nada que ver…- respondió la voz de Azra, malévola y confiada como siempre- Mi señora, ERESHKIGAL…-

Tanto si lo hubiera oído como si no, un miedo indescriptible se instaló en el cerebro de Burasen cual cuchilla y le provocó una necesidad imperiosa de huir. El poder del nombre vapuleó todo su autocontrol por un momento, y se llevó su estructura mental igual que el viento levanta polvo del camino. En un instante todas sus habilidades se volvieron locas, y su visión nocturna se extinguió como una chispa que se enfrenta a la furia de una tormenta… Otra prueba de que un Antiguo está mucho más allá del alcance de los mortales eran los nombres con los que los nominaban; Burasen no podía oír el nombre verdadero de la Serpiente Cornuda, ni siquiera el de su creador, el Dios Loco, sin sufrir terribles consecuencias.

Burasen, sin embargo, no se dejó llevar por el terrible poder de la diosa, que hubiera enloquecido a un hombre normal sólo por el hecho de hacer contacto. Lenta, pero sobre todo silenciosamente, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, reunió las piezas dispersas de su ser, apartándolas de todo el caos que reinaba en su interior, y volvió a unir sus sentidos como piezas de tela que se remiendan en la prenda original. Aunque al final el estado de su mente seguía siendo de constitución frágil, Burasen se contentó con volver a percibir la realidad con sus sentidos físicos.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?- se quejaba una voz sonora como el trueno, con un acento acusador que de nuevo se distorsionó entre los ecos, sonando como un centenar de olas rompiendo contra un acantilado rocoso.

Burasen no pudo sacar más de la conversación desde donde estaba, y consciente de eso decidió que era mejor llegar hasta un punto más cercano. Quería saber, su naturaleza le exigía saber. Lentamente se movió por la oscuridad, reptando como una sombra entre los caminos que podía encontrar para llegar atisbar aunque fuera un fragmento de la reunión. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró pasar desapercibido, o al menos sin que ninguna mirada se posara sobre su figura, y permaneció quieto como piedra hasta formar parte de la pared que ceñía a su cuerpo. Entonces las palabras que en esos momentos viajaban por el aire llegaron a sus oídos sin tener que esforzarse mucho.

-El Reino del Desafiante es una fortaleza natural e impenetrable. No podemos sortear las montañas que lo rodean, y la puerta está muy bien defendida- gorjeó una presencia con voz distorsionada, como si tuviera un manojo de hierbas en la boca- No creas que si tuvieran el poder de tirarlo no lo habrían hecho ya-

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- preguntó amenazante la otra esencia incorpórea- ¿Que tú podrías hacerlo mejor?-

-Sólo digo los hechos, Moloch- replicó el primero- Lo que ella planea es una hazaña digna de nuestros creadores, y además no me digas que las Hordas de Hierro no han podido penetrar esa defensa ¿Qué les pasó, se les está terminando el material de calidad?-

-Pequeño renacuajo…- musitó intentando contener toda su ira- ¡No he visto que los Profundos les hagan frente a los ejércitos humanos! ¿Acaso el autodenominado Príncipe de las Profundidades les teme a tan pobres criaturas?-

-¿Quieres verlos personalmente?- le espetó el otro- Puedo arreglar una cita entre los tuyos y los míos cuando quieras-

-¡Ya basta!- los cortó Azra, que hasta entonces había estado observando- No habrá peleas entre los nuestros mientras halla un humano rebelde en pie… ¿quieren que los traiga a orden de nuevo?-

Hubo una pausa. Por un momento Burasen no pudo concretar si se trataba de algo bueno o malo, ya que un Mayor es una extensión de la voluntad de su creador, y por lo tanto es una personificación en menor escala de su imagen… eso era lo que más se temía: el hecho de los tan pocos acuerdos a los que habían logrado llegar los Antiguos a lo largo de la historia, y toda la sangre que habían derramado entre ellos en vez.

-Sólo por que los humanos son una peste me permitiré tragarme el orgullo de mi señor…- desvió la mirada Moloch, para alivio de Burasen- Pero marca mis palabras, anfibio. Después ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo-

-Será un placer…- respondió el aludido con acento retador- Espero que no te hundas demasiado abajo para que te encuentre. El fondo del mar es oscuro ¿sabes?-

-¿Ya ven que sí pueden resolver sus diferencias?- comentó Azra con acento burlón- Ahora, si ya terminamos de amenazarnos, volvamos al punto principal de esta reunión. La razón por la cual los he llamado aquí desde un principio-

-Yo ya he dado mi respuesta- aseveró Moloch- Mis ejércitos están muy dispersos cazando a los humanos salvajes en estos momentos como para prestar ayuda, y ni pensar en involucrarme personalmente. Si no fuera por que las Lágrimas del Exterminio siguen inactivas entonces tendría a mis fuerzas más cohesionadas-

-Es una pena, considerando lo importante que es para ti…- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué te hace falta para dispararlas?- preguntó el tercero- Pensé que la última se encontraba en Malta-

-Hiciste bien en deshacerte de los humanos, pero eres muy iluso si crees que es la última que el Gran Forjador instaló en su territorio- hizo una pausa- Aún nos falta una más, y su localización es un misterio…-

-¿Y cuánto falta para la alineación? ¿Doce meses?-

-Catorce con diez días, exactamente- corrió Azra- Mis hermanos y hermanas también se han concentrado en encontrar las Lágrimas del Exterminio faltantes antes de que la alineación ocurra. Y a pesar de ello, mis esfuerzos y los de los demás se han visto impedidos en gran parte por la guerra…-

-¿Y tú qué tienes que quejarte?- le espetó Moloch- Casi no hay humanos en tus tierras. La Serpiente Cornuda tiene suerte de no estar hasta las rodillas de escoria como el resto de nosotros-

-Quizá sea cierto, pero ello nos ha beneficiado a todos sobremanera- sonrió- En el transcurso de la guerra, y hasta este punto, nuestros agentes han logrado localizar y recuperar todas las Lágrimas del Exterminio que cayeron en manos humanas en la mayoría de los territorios que sufren de rebelión-

-Haz tu punto- le dijo el desconocido- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-

-Que luego de mucho pensar, mi señora ha decidido que no es conveniente que el Gran Forjador se precipite a una caía prematura a manos humanas. No es bueno para la seguridad del Extremo Norte*. Después de todo, los enemigos vienen del Sur, y aún tienen que pisotear al Guardián de la Puerta para entrar directamente a nosotros; suponiendo, claro, que sean lo suficientemente prudentes como para no pasar por la Puerta del Universo* en sí- paró por un segundo- En su caso la batalla se encuentra en un punto muerto, y sinceramente no nos es de sumo interés el apoyar un frente estancado, pero ustedes- señaló la figura de Moloch- Ustedes sí que le han dado un giro a la situación con la reconquista de Malta. Mi señora está interesada en prestar sus recursos y ayudarles a recuperar la última Lágrima antes de la alineación- esta vez Moloch fue el que soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y qué? ¿Luego las cosas vuelven a ser como antes? ¿Con los tuyos dejándonos a nosotros a nuestra suerte mientras los ejércitos humanos vienen por venganza? No sé tú, pero mi señor no me creo siendo estúpido-

-¿Entonces prefieres que te invadan por dos frentes mientras tratas desesperadamente de contener las rebeliones?- arqueó una ceja- Tu creador podrá ser el mejor general de todos los Antiguos, pero hasta él estará viendo en estos momentos que la situación se le escapará de las manos de seguir así- se cruzó de brazos, todavía con su expresión calculadora- Lo que les estoy pidiendo es muy simple: ustedes ayúdenme a mí, y yo los ayudaré a ustedes. Sáquenme del camino a cierto humano cuyo ego los ha mantenido a raya todos estos años y yo les daré a cambio la última Lágrima que buscan-

El silencio reinó de nuevo. Esta vez no lo provocó una esencia tan terrible como el poder de los Antiguos, pero hasta a Burasen, que observaba, se le revolvió el estómago de pensar en lo que acababa de decir Azra. El que ella tuviera en su poder algo tan preciado como el conocimiento de la localización de una Lágrima del Exterminio. Con una muestra tan grande de información, más le interesaba, como más lo atemorizaba, el pensar en lo que los agentes de la Serpiente Cornuda pudieran saber a estas alturas de los demás Antiguos. Quién sabe, ¡quizás ya hasta se habían introducido hasta en la biblioteca de su amo! El único lugar donde se detallaba el proceso exacto de la fabricación de un dispositivo tan poderoso y terrible... Al vez era mucho especular, pero no estaba de más pensarlo. Igual el diálogo distrajo de nuevo su atención cuando volvió a reasumirse.

-El humillarse a aceptar ayuda a cambio de traer orden a un continente entero…- musitó el tercero, hasta ahora sin identificar- Suena bien hasta para mí- se alzó de hombros- Pero en todo esto no entiendo cómo encajo dentro de los planes de la Serpiente Cornuda-

-Tú eres una casualidad fortuita, Dagón- le sonrió Azra- Tus ejército se encuentra en los mares de la localidad, y pensé que podrías hacer algo por el bien común, ya que no son pocas las tropas que llevas contigo en las profundidades…-

-¿Olvidas a quién le sirvo?- cuestionó el aludido- La Gran Abominación no me permitirá ayudar a ningún otro Antiguo directamente. Su terquedad es sólo comparable a su poder, y dudo que desde lo de Kutha ceda ante las premisas de tu diosa, por muy convincente que ésta pueda llegar a ser…-

-No te pido que hagas esto por nosotros, sino por los tuyos- insistió Azra- Sólo piénsalo: luego de que acaben con nosotros y con el Gran Forjador, los humanos descenderán contra tu señor de último, y entonces toda tu raza deseará haber mantenido a las demás el tiempo suficiente como para ver de nuevo sus amadas profundidades-

-Desde esa perspectiva hablas como si los humanos fueran a ganar la guerra- rió un poco.

-Si la situación persiste, pronto el destino de los dioses dependerá de que hagan algo muy ingenioso para retener la ventaja, o bien del tiempo que logren resistir. En todo caso es un riesgo que, de tomarse ahora, sería desastroso para la mayoría de nosotros, y aún los Antiguos se necesitan entre sí…- Azra esperó respuesta, pero las dos columnas no se movieron, reflexionando- Si no cambiamos el curso de la guerra ahora, pronto todos se arrepentirán por cada humano que dejaron respirar un día más-

-Reitero- habló Moloch por fin- No puedo estar presente, por mucho que me gustara ver a ese maldito retorcerse en hierro candente antes de morir, pero puedo enviar a alguien en mi representación. Durkast tiene un buen destacamento cerca de ahí, y odia a esos perros Æsires tanto como cualquiera de nosotros. Él te apoyará en tu campaña-

-Me extrañaría si no lucharan por su tierra- sonrió Azra triunfal- ¿Qué me dices tú, Dagón?-

-Esto va más allá de mi deber- musitó pensativo- Pero hace mucho tiempo que quiero matar a un Æsir. Los Caballeros de Malta resultaron ser todos unos bocones que prefirieron morir por honor antes que sobrevivir para luchar otro día-

-¿Y qué te pareció?-

-Desprecio a ese tipo de enemigos, y si tuviera la opción les daría una forma mucho más triste y peor de dejar esta vida que el final que decidí para ellos entonces- escupió un gargajo etéreo.

-Pues he oído que los Æsires son orgullosos y hasta arrogantes, y que su líder es tan pedante que se hace Llamar el Dios del Trueno y la Tormenta- se alzó de hombros- Pero eso es todo lo que he escuchado de ellos. Si quieres comprobarlo tendrás que venir con nosotros-

-Ya no ganarás nada provocándome, Azra- aseveró Dagón; luego sonrió de forma malévola- Sólo que aparte de humillarlo quiera arrancarle la espina a ese infeliz en persona-

-Entonces puedo contar con que vendrás-

-Sólo para enseñarle a ese pelmazo quién es el verdadero hacedor de tormentas. Luego de que halla pintado de rojo las costas de sus tierras con la sangre de sus mujeres y niños me retiraré y olvidaremos que estuve presente-

-¡Muy bien, entonces!- exclamó Azra con solemnidad- Esperaremos a que Dagón movilice sus huestes para comenzar a posicionarnos. Hasta entonces las tropas el Gran Forjador permanecerán ocultas, esperando por mi señal ¡Hasta los cimientos de Valhala temblarán ante nuestra marcha!-

-Pero recuerda tu parte- le reprochó Moloch- Si el Llanto del Extermino no se libera en tiempo y forma entonces no me importan los designios de mi dios, te perseguiré hasta el final de este mundo, y puedes estar segura que no descansaré hasta tener en mi vientre tu cabeza y todas las de tus sirvientes, y a mis pies sus cuerpos-

-Caerá- contestó la aludida- Te lo garantizo. Incluso lo dejaré caer sobre tus enemigos para ti, si quieres…-

-Sólo encuentra la Lágrima, y lo demás se resolverá solo- su esencia se desvaneció en el aire, dejando los focos luminosos que eran sus ojos, que se apagaron un momento después. Azra permaneció inmutable, proyectando su usual confianza.

-¿Algo que agregar?- le preguntó a Dagón.

-Me tomará tiempo llegar- respondió este- Atravesar un continente no es tarea fácil, y también tengo que reunir a mis huestes…-

-¿Pero puedes llegar o no?-

-Estaré ahí a tiempo de ver derramarse la sangre, cuenta con ello- dicho esto desapareció igual que el otro, como un soplo de neblina en aire frío.

En su escondite, Burasen ya había escuchado más que suficiente. Todavía no tenía muy en claro cuál era su papel en esta intriga, pero de alguna forma el participar en un evento de tamaña magnitud lo llenaba de un extraño sentimiento de realización. Sabía que eso no era todo, ya que si de algo tenían fama tanto Azra como su creadora, era el de ser entes que se dedicaban a las maquinaciones con excepcional efectividad, pero por lo menos se contentaba con enterarse del esquema general y aparente de la situación. Así tendría oportunidad de actuar cuando el momento fuera preciso… Estaba a punto de emprender la retirada cuando la única voz que podía paralizar cada centro nervioso de su cuerpo en esos momentos se hizo presente, y se dirigió a él como una flecha mortífera.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- preguntó Azra desde su posición.

A Burasen se le escapó una maldición. Al recibir el impacto de la onda de choque de parte de Azra, había descuidado sus defensas, las mismas que mantenían su presencia espía raya dentro de su ser, e inconscientemente le había permitido tener acceso a todos sus pensamientos de nuevo. Sus sentidos, e incluso su preocupación por su papel en toda esta conspiración.

-Ya he recopilado información suficiente por ahora- musitó Burasen dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared, pues de nada hubiera servido mentir si Azra podía leer sus pensamientos- No tengo nada más que hacer aquí-

-¿Y no te interesa lo que vaya a ocurrir a continuación?- preguntó de nuevo Azra, fingiendo tono inquisitivo.

-No creo que me lo vayas a revelar- hizo una pausa- Además, tú dime. Puedes leer mi mente-

-Cierto- admitió- Pero no puedo controlarla. Ustedes los esbirros del Dios Loco son demasiado inteligentes para un truco tan barato-

-Pues a veces lo barato sale más caro- se alzó de hombros- No quiero cuestionar tus métodos. Sólo quiero estar seguro de lo que estás haciendo-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para poder tener libre albedrío dentro del plan que he pasado tanto tiempo trazando?- rió- No presiones tu suerte. Cuando llegue tu momento de serme útil, te despejaré de dudas. Hasta entonces sigues bajo mis ordenes ¿Me entiendes?-

No importaba que ya supiera la respuesta, el sarcasmo del Mayor fue suficientemente malévolo como para que Burasen no se aventurara a contestar. Todo a lo que se limitó fue a instalar confusión dentro de su mente a una magnitud suficiente como para despistar la presencia de Azra en su ser. Azra, al notar esto, frunció el ceño ligeramente, igual que si estuviera de alguna forma decepcionada, y borró su habitual sonrisa calculadora.

-¿Y qué hay de la Lágrima?- preguntó Burasen, gozando de su parcial libertad.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó Azra alzando las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Sabes o no dónde esta?-

-¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo?- ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa- Sólo piensa esto ¿De verdad crees que me atrevería a invadir no sólo el territorio del Gran Forjador, sino un reino humano y a penetrar las defensa de Valhala, haciendo uso de ejércitos de otros Antiguos, por una persona?- le dio tiempo de responder, pero esta vez era Burasen el que parecía esperar respuesta. Azra volvió a sonreír- Mis asuntos son mis asuntos. Punto- se encaminó hacia la entrada, por donde Burasen se había introducido- Nadie tiene por qué saber de cierto objeto que se me perdió, en cierto lugar conveniente; al menos no antes de tiempo…- lo dejó atrás- Además, ¿qué objeto tendría ir y venir de las narices del enemigo si no causamos algo de daño mientras estamos adentro?- Burasen de nuevo no respondió. Azra continuó su camino hasta perderse detrás de la entrada por la que había accesado al principio.

En la oscuridad, Burasen se quedó quieto mientras sentía las pisadas de Azra alejarse cada vez más de la gigantesca cámara de piedra. Cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia, se permitió eliminar la confusión de su mente para reemplazarla por expectación, de tal manera que las raíces de Azra detectaran un sentimiento de desconcierto sobre sus pensamientos reales. Entonces sólo se apoderó de él la pregunta de qué era lo que tramaba en realidad. Habría sangre, mucha sangre, y cuando la pelea se desatara implacable sobre la faz de la tierra ahí estaría él, para cumplir con un itinerario del que por completo desconocía los detalles, pero que hasta a él le daba escalofríos de sólo pensar sus implicaciones.

* * *

Brunilda abrió los ojos súbitamente, y un rugido de batalla, que casi había creído perdido dentro de su ser, emergió desde su garganta con vivacidad mientras recuperaba la consciencia. Su primer impulso fue de levantarse y desenvainar la espada, pero se encontró casi de inmediato con que no tenía su arma, ni siquiera la funda. De hecho no tenía armadura en absoluto, y la pobre vestimenta que le quedaba era parte de una indumentaria a la que sinceramente no estaba muy acostumbrada.

Con un rápido vistazo a sus alrededores, sin embargo, las paredes de la cueva volvieron a su lugar, y toda la indumentaria con que la había avituallado a lo largo de su exilio, desde la fragua encendida hasta el lecho donde hace un segundo dormía, se posicionó en orden cuando su arranque de violencia se despejó por completo…

-¡Oh, mierda!- exclamó la valkiria cuando se percató del carbón ardiendo sin nadie que lo controlara, y peor aún, del contenedor de cerámica entre las brazas a punto de derramarse.

Rápidamente se deshizo de las pieles que la cubrían y se apresuró a tomar las pinzas que yacían al lado de la forja para sacar el baso de metal fundido y vaciarlo en un recipiente en el que había tallado la forma de su espada. El daño había sido demasiado para el arma, y había tenido que empezarla de nuevo, deshaciendo sus componentes primarios y fundiendo el resto con el nuevo acero de su huésped. Arcaelus le había advertido de las runas en el filo de la daga, pero poco le había hecho caso. Era conocimiento general para cualquier artesano saber que cuando un arma se funde la magia que la impregna se deshace con ella, por lo que no tuvo problema en fundir ambas partes de tan ornamental pieza e incorporarlas a sus reparaciones.

Lentamente suspiró de alivio mientras veía cómo el metal fundido llenaba el cuenco en forma de arma, y esperó a que se enfriara lo suficiente. Cuando se hubo solidificado lo necesario arrancó la pieza de nuevo con las pinzas, la amasó con el martillo y la templó en un balde de agua helada. El líquido despidió una nube de humo al hacer contacto con el metal ardiente tan densa que permaneció acuñada en el techo de la cueva por algunos minutos, pero Brunilda ya estaba en otra tarea, y antes de que la espada perdiera consistencia la introdujo de nuevo en las llamas.

Una vez sintió el aire caliente emerger de entre el carbón rojo dio un suspiro y se dejó caer de nuevo en el lecho. El sudor le caía por la piel y goteaba de su collar de forma difusa, pero notable. Su pecho estaba agitado, pero no esperaba menos de haber reasumido su ardua labor de cuajo luego de dejar la forja así de descuidadamente… No, no había sido ella la última en forjar. De haber sido así, se habría tomado la molestia siquiera de asegurar el cuenco de acero para evitar que se desbordara. El culpable, a medida que iba apareciendo en su mente, encendió la ira tanto tiempo guardada de la Æsir a medida que dentro de su cabeza se repetía su nombre.

A la entrada de la cueva, Arcaelus se encontraba envuelto en sus alas como si fueran una capa plumífera. El cielo estaba todavía oscuro, pero ya no se percibía la ira implícita en las nubes. Esta vez parecía que sólo estaba dormido, igual que una fiera que ha agotado todas sus energías. El alto hombre escrutaba el horizonte con sus ojos como si fuera un faro en la oscuridad de la noche antes del alba. Su armadura no reflejaba luz alguna, y su cabeza estaba tapada por una capucha negra, que ocultaba todas sus facciones.

-¡Oye, tú!- emergió Brunilda de la boca de la cueva envuelta en una manta de piel, la ira reflejada en su rostro- ¿Sabes el desastre que casi causas allá atrás?- se encaramó hacia el ángel, pero Arcaelus no respondió. Su figura seguía imperturbable. Brunilda, ante su falta de respuesta se encolerizó más- ¿Me estás escuchando?- intentó volverlo por el hombro, pero el ser estaba duro y firme como piedra. Brunilda no pudo volver a preguntar ya que de pronto un miedo casi irracional se instaló en su cerebro, y casi se apodera de su cuerpo. En la lejanía, un poder que no podía ni siquiera describir fue liberado con tal fuerza que, sin que lo hubiera notado antes, había sacudido a todos los seres vivos del inmenso bosque…- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, sintiendo cómo aquel miedo sin precedente licuaba la ira de su ser más rápido que una nube exprime la lluvia.

Arcaelus se mantuvo firme, y por un segundo Brunilda pensó que no se movería. Estuvo a punto de sacudirlo, pero, para su sorpresa, igual de lento que si fuera una montaña, una mano enguantada en oro emergió de entre los pliegos blancos y rojos de sus alas. La extremidad se puso delante de la figura del hombre, y extendió un dedo hacia el frente. Brunilda siguió la trayectoria de la señal y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando una manada de trol emergió de entre los árboles dando tumbos y trompicones por todo el campo, huyendo atemorizados de algo que sus primitivas consciencias no les permitían entender.

A esa primera aparición otras le siguieron, pero ya no de troles, sino de lobos, que corrían chillando y aullando enloquecidamente; jabalíes, que expresaban un sentimiento de desasosiego con sus ininteligibles alaridos; ciervos, silenciosos pero rápidos, sorteando los obstáculos en su camino con desesperada agilidad; hasta osos despertados de su hibernación antes de tiempo por alguna aberración sin paragón hasta ahora, y miles de animales de menor amaño que formaban ríos en su huida precipitada.

Pero eso no era todo. En el cielo, columnas inmensas de aves, tan grandes que a Brunilda le dio vértigo contar, se desplazaban como si una corriente endemoniada las arrastrara, gritando y cantando sin ninguna armonía, formando un torrente de locura natural. Un verdadero pandemonio en todas direcciones.

-Oye, hombre…- tiro Brunilda del hombro de Arcaelus con más insistencia- Dime, qué esta pasando-

-Los siento- contestó Arcaelus abstraído dentro de su capucha- Ya están aquí…-

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes están aquí?- lo sacudió con más violencia- ¡Responde! ¡Quiénes están aquí!-

-Valkiria…- la mano de Arcaelus se posó sobre el hombro de Brunilda y en seguida esta sintió todo su cuerpo adormecido por el inmenso poder que recorría enfurecido las venas del Horadrim; una luz blanca y amenazante que resplandecía notablemente incluso debajo de su armadura. Pero cuando el hombre se volvió, una aparición de energía radiante y pura, tanto gloriosa como temible, le habló con una autoridad de peso irresistible detrás de la tela negra de su capucha- Llévame a Valhala-

* * *

Rito de Iniciación: Es la última prueba para demostrar que se es del ejército de élite. Normalmente consiste en librar una serie de peleas individuales y colectivas contra enemigos capturados a muerte. Los aspirantes son juzgados por otros guerreros, y los que superen la prueba pasan a formar parte de un ejército ya establecido y no tienen que servir en alguna fuerza de contingencia o en otras labores secundarias de la guerra, como el resto de los reclutas.

La Llamada: es el método de comunicación astral de los Mayores. Sólo se puede realizar cuando hay ciertas estrellas en el cielo, o cuando se emulan bajo tierra, ya que la interferencia estelar del cielo despejado puede deteriorar las comunicaciones de forma molesta.

Hordas de Hierro: se refiere, en concreto, a los Mayores del Gran Forjador.

Extremo Norte: una línea que parte desde Mongolia septentrional, abarcando todo el continente asiático, hasta el polo norte, anexando Groenlandia. hace referencia al territorio que estaba bajo influencia de la Serpiente Cornuda.


	8. Campo de muerte

En la frontera de Asgard

El bosque acababa en un lindero bastante bien definido como para ser natural. Ningún animal hacía ruido, ni siquiera los pájaros, que habían desaparecido en grandes cantidades horas antes. Las luces de la mañana ya estaban sobre el horizonte, traspasando el velo de nubes como un manto de luz gris que descendía sobre la tierra. En dos pequeños incidentes, el aguanieve se había precipitado sobre el campo descubierto, pero habían sido meros regueros comparados con la terrible tormenta que había asolado la campiña durante la noche, aullando y golpeando como un niño que hace un berrinche.

Más allá de la espesura, donde la luz podía iluminarlo todo, los tocones de árboles derribados se extendían por cerca de doscientos metros, descendiendo una colina bastante empinada y recorriendo una extensión llana más antes de ser cortados por el caudal vigoroso de un río a medio congelar. A partir de ahí, los techos canosos de chozas se repartían de forma más o menos heterogénea por la tierra, y sombreaban reducidos campos de cultivos y corrales con animales torpes que daban tumbos por toda su área.

Detrás de la aldea, los troncos gruesos y fuertes que habían sido arrancados del escenario se alzaban juntos para formar una gran y temible barricada. Un fuerte de imponentes proporciones se dejaba ver, más macizo que todas las otras miserables chozas juntas. Una atalaya se alzaba de uno de sus extremos, y en la parte posterior se podía apreciar el equivalente a un torreón. Las almenas eran recorridas con regularidad por cuantiosos centinelas. En resumidas cuentas, una estructura firme y a rebosar de guardias tozudos y de aspecto amenazador.

A Burasen no le encantaba la idea de vivir entre todo eso por mucho tiempo, pero no veía otra opción. Desde su posición en las sombras, la idea de acercarse le hacía contraerse el estómago y cerrar su garganta de forma poco agradable. Quizás era lo que los humanos llamaban asco, o simplemente era que, desde no haber encontrado ninguna patrulla, un nerviosismo innato que le provocaba la incertidumbre le advertía que nada de esto funcionaría. De nuevo se veía a merced de las habilidades de Azra para confiar en que saldrían adelante de una manera u otra… y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

-¿Qué ves?- le preguntó Azra mientras se posaba despreocupadamente detrás de él.

-Cuento…- musitó Burasen- No he visto muchas tropas pasar por aquí desde la mañana. Creo que es un puesto avanzado para recibir refugiados, pero la cantidad de hombres armados no me inspira confianza-

-¿Qué te preocupa?- sonrió con su habitual gesto- ¿Un poco de ejercicio matutino?-

-Me preocupa pasar desapercibidos, algo que hasta el momento no has ni siquiera expresado- contestó.

-Es una posibilidad…- suspiró- Que no halla pensado bien en todo- Burasen se llevó una mano a la frente y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Entonces dime, ¿cómo planeabas introducirnos en primer lugar?- preguntó molesto- ¿Siquiera lo contemplaste?-

-Por supuesto, pero, como tú dices, cualquier capacidad de raciocinio, por muy limitada que sea, de esos monos humanos les advertiría casi de inmediato que obviamente no pertenecemos aquí…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces se me ocurrió algo mientras me dirigía hacia aquí…-

Azra se llevó una mano a la boca y silbó tres veces en tonalidades ascendentes, igual que una flauta muy delgada que sopla el aire salvaje. Burasen no necesitó ser muy perceptivo para descubrir que casi al instante una multitud de movimientos se dejaron ver por el bosque. Los arbustos se agitaron, y una capa de polvo, que antes dormía sobre los árboles, se levantó ante el paso de una verdadera horda de seres ennegrecidos. Apariciones de muy diversa imagen y naturaleza saltaron a la vista en tropel mientras avanzaban entre los árboles, y algunos incluso sobre ellos, cual marea de monstruosidades. Azra esperó hasta que alcanzaran su posición, a escasos metros del claro, y ordenó alto con un gesto de la mano. Las criaturas la obedecieron al instante y se detuvieron en completo silencio a su alrededor, tanto que incluso parecieron desaparecer luego de un par de minutos.

-¿No te parece ingenioso?- preguntó Azra burlona.

De nuevo, Burasen sabía que no estaba en posición alguna de repelar, pero de todas formas sintió una inflamación dentro de su cráneo que le recordó un sentimiento lejano, casi tan distante como las estrellas de la tierra, de metales chocando y seres aullando mientras buscaban su camino entre una masa indiscriminada de violencia indiscriminada.

-Es abominable…- reprochó Burasen- ¿De verdad piensas lo que creo que harás?-

-Bueno, no es como muchos se lo imaginarían, pero era lo que mejor me pareció en el momento- rió Azra un poco.

-Es muy arriesgado-

-Entonces más nos vale no equivocarnos ¿verdad?-

-Insisto…- suspiró- Pero sé que no tendré de otra más que obedecerte-

-Ya estás aprendiendo, ¡bien!- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro- Ahora escanea la zona en busca de amenazas-

-Ya lo hice: dos vigías en la atalaya; lo ven todo en los siguientes trescientos metros, y un mensajero en la parte baja; tiene un caballo, y las ganas de transmitir la alarma por toda la frontera. La guardia de la mañana ya ha hecho su ronda y no volverá en las siguientes tres horas, pero si se advierten problemas, el resto de los fortines mandarán contingente, y entonces tendremos un problema…-

-Ya veo…- comentó pensativa- ¿Y los pobladores?-

-Refugiados y supervivientes. No están armados ni representan mucha amenaza- se encogió de hombros- No creo que sean del tipo que te espante-

-No, nada de eso, sólo dime a cuánto están los siguientes puestos- Burasen le dirigió una mirada de indignación, como si algo en sus entrañas estuviera a punto de insultarla, pero al final se resignó a transmitir sólo lo que le pedían.

-No llegarán a tiempo…-

Azra no contestó. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y sus ojos enseguida hedieron a inhumana maldad. Lenta y solemnemente alzó su mano y la convirtió en puño. Al instante las criaturas, que habían estado expectantes en las sombras, se encendieron en un brillo carmesí, revelando su estructura metálica y sus formas humanoides, igual que cientos de demonios contenidos en formas esqueletales. Toda la franja que había del bosque a la claridad, y todo lo que había detrás, fue abarcado por el brillo de la horda de invasores.

-¿Azra?- preguntó Burasen, esperando instrucciones. También él había desenvainado sus espadas y estaba tan tenso como la situación.

En la atalaya del fuerte, el nerviosismo de sus ocupantes se contagiaba tan rápido que delataba que los habían visto ¿Y quién no podría? A esa distancia, y con aquella posición tan privilegiada, aquellos hombres estarían experimentando el honor de ver lo que se venía antes que nadie más. Azra permaneció incólume ante el anuncio que tenía delante e igual de lento que había dado su comando, su mano descendió hasta posarse en dirección al enemigo. Sus labios entonces pronunciaron la única palabra que hacía falta en ese momento; la única que todos necesitaban oír.

-Mátenlos- dijo con tanta normalidad como si respirara.

* * *

Esa mañana, de un momento a otro, se llenó de violencia. El bosque, que había prendido al rojo sangre, comenzó a derretirse en una marea impresionante de engendros fulgurantes que cargaban contra el pueblo poseídos por una ira antinatural. Los vigías, apenas notarlo, sonaron el cuerno de alarma, y todos los Jambies de pronto estaban en movimiento, alistando arcos, lanzas y sobre todo espadas de brillo enceguecedor. La muerte esperaba ansiosa en el filo de sus armas.

Cuando menos un centenar de guerreros envueltos en pieles de oso y lobo, portando pesadas cotas de malla y pecheras de acero, emergieron de entre las puertas del fuerte; algunos cabalgando, de lanza y hacha larga; otros a pie, con grandes y redondos escudos en la surda. La banda de hombres se precipitó al encuentro con el pueblo igual que una manada de perros rabiosos que han detectado un intruso y se plantaron a sus faldas. A su alrededor, toda la aldea bullía con el pánico que provocaba tener una visión de semejante magnitud ante ella. Las mujeres gritaron, y los más viejos buscaron resguardo dentro de sus chozas. Algunos intentaron abandonar el campo de masacre con la velocidad de su pies, pero casi de inmediato fueron alcanzados por una ráfaga fantasmal, que emergió de entre el tumulto rojo. Las pobres almas que sufrieron directamente el fulminante ataque sobrenatural cayeron al suelo entre convulsiones. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a deformarse en formas grotescas y antinaturales, y emergió una espuma verde por su boca y nariz. Aquello hizo reconsiderar a cualquiera de huir, buscando mejor la protección de las altas paredes del fuerte con desesperación.

El líder de los Jambies, un hombre envuelto en piel de oso, de apariencia formidable e imponente que blandía dos hachas gemelas, no se intimidó ante los horrores que acontecieron; en vez de eso comenzó a canturrear un himno a todo pulmón. Sus hombres lo imitaron, y pronto todos estaban cantando sus letanías en desafío a los horrores que les hacían frente. La marea de seres brillantes, sin embargo, no apreció sentir temor alguno, y cubrió la distancia entre el bosque y el río en menos de cinco minutos. Sin ninguna duda, como si los llamara una voluntad superior y terrible, las criaturas se zambulleron en las heladas aguas, levantando una nube bastante densa de vapor al contacto.

Todo detrás de la pantalla quedó difuminado por el humo, y por un momento pareció que los seres que se habían precipitado en estampida al río se habían apagado al hacer contacto con el agua fría, pero nadie podía estar más equivocado. Al cabo de un minuto, los primeros monstruos comenzaron a emerger del ahora hirviente caudal, resplandeciendo igual que antes de introducirse al agua. A ellos les siguieron más, y pronto la columna de seres volvió a ponerse en orden.

La avanzada del ejército de demonios comenzó a esparcirse por el pueblo, destrozándolo todo y matando cuanto tenían al alcance. Las chozas ardieron, y los animales chillaron con horror, luchando desesperadamente por librarse de los mataderos en los que se habían convertido sus corrales. Los monstruos los masacraron con terrible placer, y con sus garras filosas desgarraron sus vientres y los esparcieron en las calles. Aquellos que decidieron esconderse en sus hogares no fueron más afortunados. Las criaturas asesinas exhibieron sus cuerpos desmembrados junto con las demás víctimas del frenesí asesino en la tierra. La sangre pronto formó un denso río en el que chapoteaban los agonizantes y el humo blanco del río pronto fue absorbido por las columnas negras de los incendios.

La carnicería, mientras duró, fue indescriptible, pero aquellas monstruosidades todavía seguían celebrando una victoria que no habían alcanzado. De pronto, el silbido característico de proyectiles al cortar el aire se hizo presente, y un segundo después una lluvia de flechas con puntas rúnicas arremetió a las abominaciones desde el cielo. Los demonios, al no estar prevenidos, fueron acribillados por la munición que viajaba por el humo de su saqueo. Las afiladas saetas traspasaron sus cuerpos con la misma facilidad que una jabalina abre el cuero sin curtir y decenas de criaturas cayeron al suelo, por completo muertas. A la siguiente andada de flechas la siguió el rugido unísono de la compañía de Jambies que esperaba a las afueras del poblado.

Las criaturas esta vez se apresuraron a buscar refugio de la lluvia mortífera, pero todavía aquellas que se encontraban cruzando el río fueron barridas por los proyectiles. Nadie tuvo que esperar mucho más para que, en seguida, con un aullido que helaba la sangre, los Jambies aparecieran a la carga por entre las llamas, empalando y cortando a los remanentes de la avanzada con el fino acero de sus espadas. Los monstruos, atemorizados, intentaron replegarse, pero la ferocidad desbocada de los hombres no les dio esa opción. Casi en el mismo tiempo que tardaron en destrozar el pueblo, los engendros fueron masacrados sin piedad por las armas humanas.

Parecía que la balanza se inclinaría a favor de los humanos, pero justo cuando disfrutaban de su ventaja, una figura distinta de las demás se abalanzó contra el grupo y en lugar de emplear garras y dientes como el resto de las criaturas, un destello metálico resplandeció por breves momentos cuando hizo contacto. El siguiente segundo, dos Jambies estaban muertos en el suelo, ambos con el torso seccionado del resto de su cuerpo.

La sombra de Burasen, tan perfectamente tenebrosa como un dios oscuro, se plantó al frente de la compañía de guerreros, su espada chorreando sangre por ambos extremos. Detrás de él, las criaturas que quedaban de la avanzada se apelotonaban con las que seguían cruzando el río, y comenzaban a formar una masa homogénea de rojo fulminante. Al principio los Jambies parecieron no comprender, y comenzaban a dar muestras de intimidación, pero su líder les devolvió el orden de inmediato. Al instante volvieron a asumir una formación apretada, y encararon al extraño que les hacía frente. Burasen respondió volviendo a guardia con relajación en su cuerpo a pesar del inminente enfrentamiento. Detrás de él, la formación de criaturas comenzó a avanzar contra su contraparte en el campo de muerte. Si se derramaría sangre, sería nada menos que en una batalla de verdad.

* * *

En el fuerte, los vigías trataban de discernir algo entre toda la humareda del combate. Hasta aquel lugar habían llegado los ruidos terribles de la matanza, y luego de la batalla cuando los Jambies habían intercedido. A pesar de que se tratara más allá de toda duda de hombres valientes, cualquiera sabría que ni los mejores guerreros podían combatir contra una ola de monstruos como aquella eternamente. Detrás de los muros de madera, el resto de la guarnición se dedicaba a disponer las defensas en las almenas y a encender una humareda para alertar a los demás puestos avanzados. Aunque ya de por sí las columnas del pueblo se podrían ver a kilómetros, todavía tenían que mandar un mensaje para que los demás coordinaran una respuesta.

Para su desgracia, el fuerte, con toda su formidable estructura, no fue obstáculo para lo que el enemigo todavía tenía reservado para ellos. De pronto, volando como un rayo, un fulgor emergió de entre las sombras e impactó en pleno rostro de la atalaya, cubriéndola de llamas lila. Los gritos de terror de los guías se hicieron presentes, pero no duraron mucho. En seguida la torre fue convertida en una lluvia de astillas por una violenta explosión. Ambos hombres emergieron abrasados por el fuego antinatural; el primero fue empalado por las filosas estacas que eran los bordes de las empalizadas, muerto al contacto; el segundo, agitando los brazos desesperadamente, impactó en el suelo liberando un chasquido seco que fue su cuello al partirse.

Todos entre las paredes de madera se horrorizaron ante la visión. Lamentablemente de nuevo poco tiempo tuvieron de expresar su angustia. Envuelta en una bola de su propio fuego, la forma apabullante y terrible de Azra descendió de los restos del puesto de observación, su malévola sonrisa más marcada que nunca. En seguida todos los que la tuvieron a la vista, y todavía hacían uso de su sentido común, se precipitaron a alejarse de su figura, pero sus intentos de escape resultaron infructuosos. Azra se había colocado delante de las únicas puertas de la fortificación, y aquellos que intentaron sortearla fueron consumidos en segundos por su aura ígnea. La malévola criatura con forma humana miró a los ocupantes de la plaza mientras trataban desesperadamente de esconderse o saltar de las almenas, la gran mayoría rompiéndose las piernas en el proceso. No le preocupaba, pues sabía que si sobrevivían no tendrían cordura suficiente como para retransmitir lo que habían visto. Sólo propagarían el caos en la localidad, que en cierto modo contribuía a sus planes.

Los Jambies y sus mujeres, sin embargo, permanecieron firmes ante la amenaza, desafiantes y con las armas en alto. Azra no se inmutó de verlos. Ni se tomó en serio a sus oponentes, para ella más obstáculos, y liberó una risita al presenciar tan patética resistencia ¿Acaso no sabían que ella era una Mayor? Les haría pagar caro el interponerse entre ella y su objetivo…

Azra rápidamente giró la muñeca de su mano izquierda, como si hiciera un gesto de despedida, y el aire a su alrededor de pronto se arremolinó con violencia, endureciéndose hasta formar una pared invisible. El golpe etéreo impactó sin piedad al flanco señalado de sus enemigos y los vapuleó igual que moscas. Algunos cayeron de cabeza y se fracturaron el cuello, otros fueron propulsados fuera de los muros de madera como muñecos de trapo; sólo unos cuantos pudieron volverse a poner de pie, aturdidos por la sacudida.

El resto de los hombres no esperaron más instrucciones y se lanzaron por la intrusa, rugiendo y ondeando las armas sobre sus cabezas. Azra permaneció impávida mientras la primera línea se precipitaba contra ella. Aquellos estúpidos se habían dejado consumir por la ira más fácil que animales, y todo por la pérdida de unos cuantos compañeros. Azra de nuevo les haría el honor de enseñarles algo de la verdadera guerra: en su posición, rápidamente juntó ambas manos frente a su rostro, como si quisiera tapárselo.

En un gesto tan repentino como veloz, sus dedos se abrieron y dejaron entrever sus ojos latiendo de poder inconmensurable para tan pobres criaturas. Los hombres siguieron cargando como una manada de bestias rabiosas, pero de pronto algo detuvo su avance. Azra separó las manos súbitamente, abarcando todo frente a ella en una especie de abrazo invertido. La envestida Jambi fue entonces frenada con súbita violencia cuando la primera línea de hombres se dividieron de forma horizontal, cortados perfectamente de la cintura por una hoja invisible que pasó silbando como un espectro de muerte.

Azra ondeó sus brazos a su alrededor y el fuego que la envolvía la acompañó formando una ola de intimidantes proporciones. Antes de que los hombres que quedaban pudieran alcanzarla, Azra dirigió la potente ola de energía contra la multitud, haciéndola estallar junto a docenas de cuerpos que se retorcían mientras eran consumidos por las llamas de su odio.

Entre todo el humo y la devastación, la figura de la Mayor comenzó a moverse con completa fluidez, igual que si estuviera ejecutando alguna danza de movimientos extraños. Algunos que todavía conservaban el deseo de atacarla intentaron acercársele, pero en seguida eran mutilados por la hoja invisible que la rodeaba, y que seguía sus estéticos movimientos. Azra dio saltos tanto cortos como largos, giró sobre su eje en más de una ocasión, extendió lo brazos hacia su frente y el cielo, y todo lo ejecutó con una completa y excesiva calma mientras todos caían muertos a su alrededor, como si estuviera ausente de la matanza que ella misma provocaba.

Continuó haciendo sus saltitos y desplantes sobre cuerpos muertos, llamas de cadáveres que se consumían, y charcos de sangre sin recibir la menor mácula. La danza de la muerte que ejecutaba la hacía un elemento tanto ajeno a su escenario como letal para todo aquel que se encontrara a su alcance. Uno tras otro, los hombres Jambies fueron cayendo igual que moscas frente al inexorable poder de Azra. La Mayor no demostró la menor preocupación ante incluso las más terribles muertes. Para ella era como si observara una escena de belleza sin paragón.

Estaba ya terminando su rutina cuando una luz se precipitó sobre ella y la interrumpió mandando descargas eléctricas a por todo su cuerpo mortal. Una mujer Jambi, de las que no habían caído en el alcance mortal de su danza, se encontraba de pie a escasos metros de ella. En una mano portaba un báculo de roble y en la otra una serie de anillos que refulgían con un poder sin igual. La mujer estaba ataviada de pieles otrora blancas que se habían llenado de la sangre de los hombres que había intentado salvar en vano de las garras de la muerte.

-¡Maldito demonio, vete ya!- exclamó y de la punta de su bastón emergió otro rayo.

Azra se dobló ligeramente al recibir el impacto, pero su forma no se contrajo más allá de lo necesario. La hechicera redobló su ataque mientras a su lado emergían más. Pronto todo un séquito de sacerdotisas estaban sometiendo a la Mayor con sus ataques. Azra permaneció en su lugar, doblándose más sobre su cintura a medida que recibía la fuerza arrolladora del aquelarre completo de pitonisas.

* * *

Burasen traspasó a un Jambi con la punta de su espada. El hombre gimió algo antes de ponerse rígido, pero su enemigo no le dio más oportunidad de sentir dolor. Rápidamente desprendió el filo metálico de su torso y cortó la garganta de otro de sus atacantes con el ondeo de la hoja. Ambos cuerpos se precipitaron a tierra y dejaron de moverse. A su alrededor la horda se movía de un lado a otro en su combate contra los guerreros bárbaros.

Un hombre se encaramó hacia su posición, surgido de las sombras sobre un caballo como un espectro de muerte. Burasen volvió a guardia, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el jinete liberaba una lanza en plena carga apuntada a su corazón. Rápidamente salió del camino del largo proyectil y lo partió a la mitad con un movimiento de su hoja. El hombre lo pasó de largo, no sin antes intentar decapitarlo con su larga espada. Burasen se movió de su lugar de nuevo y la torpe y pesada hoja lo dejó ir sin dificultad alguna. El jinete avanzó un par de metros más allá llevado por el ímpetu de su animal, pero hizo alto al percatarse que no había acabado con su enemigo, y que este lo esperaba con toda tranquilidad en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado.

Liberando un rugido de rabia, el Jambi se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Burasen permaneció impávido en su lugar mientras veía acercarse la hoja de su adversario. Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar… Ambos contendientes acortaron su distancia, y justo antes de hacer contacto la figura de Burasen se desprendió de tierra, ejecutando un salto que daba giros sobre su propio eje. El choque entre los dos liberó un sonido chirriante, y las espadas centellaron al morder el metal de la otra. El encuentro fue tan rápido que el ganador no se supo en seguida, pero un instante después el caballo corría desbocado con un jinete decapitado mientras Burasen seguía de pie, erguido como siempre y completamente indemne. Su espada brillando en el rojo de la sangre.

Estaba a punto de continuar la lucha, pero de pronto una sensación abrumadora se instaló en su mente. Un dolor que hasta ahora no había conocido, pero que pudo identificar de origen mágico, de pronto lo azotó con fuerza inusitada. A su alrededor todos los suyos habían parado por la misma razón que él aparentemente. Burasen buscó dentro de sí la fuente del dolor, y se sorprendió de ver la parte de la conciencia de Azra que llevaba dentro arder con la sensación compartida de su dueña. Seguramente el resto de ella debía estar recibiendo un tormento físico indescriptible para que apenas una fracción de su consciencia pudiera romper su concentración tan fácilmente.

Los Jambies, al percibir su ventaja, comenzaron a contraatacar con renovadas energías, reiniciando la masacre que habían dejado a medias cuando su lugarteniente había aparecido. Burasen sabía que así acabarían por perder el conflicto, e intentó aislar la presencia dentro de su mente de nuevo para volver a la lucha, pero apenas tocarla, esta se descontroló dentro de su cráneo, y lo puso de rodillas con las olas de agonía que barrieron su cerebro.

Burasen se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento desesperado de socavar la marea de sangre que inundaba sus ideas. Hasta ahora sólo había experimentado la consciencia que Azra le había permitido tocar mediante su observador, pero ahora las barreras entre su mente y la de ella parecían romperse igual que una represa de energía que se ha sobrecargado. Siempre había querido poder entender a la Mayor, pero ahora que podía estudiarla en detalle se percataba que la consciencia de Azra era abominable; un agujero de negrura donde todo pensamiento era descompuesto hasta sus partículas más íntimas y triturado por una fuerza interminable de voluntad. Era demasiado para alguien como Burasen el estar expuesto a tan poderosa fuerza mental. Trató de mantener sus ideas cohesionadas, pero era como intentar evitar que el aceite se esparciera por el agua; por un mar de extensiones increíbles que ahora se encontraba bajo un tormento sin igual.

El dolor creció hasta hacerse insoportable, y Burasen no pudo evitar liberar un aullido de miedo y conmoción al pensar que si persistía la situación, la mente dañada de Azra acabaría por destruir inevitablemente a las demás. Todos los seres se retorcieron, animados a expresar su pena por lo que ocurría dentro de ellos más que por las heridas físicas, simples y pequeñas en comparación. Mientras se reiteraba que había sido mala idea, lo que quedaba de Burasen comenzó a albergar dentro de sí el pensamiento de que quizás no saldrían vivos de esa… Pero justo cuando pensaba que en definitiva se perdería para siempre en la tempestad que desmembraba una por una sus ideas, la tortura se detuvo para su sorpresa.

La mente de Azra, sin embargo, seguía colapsada en las demás, por lo que Burasen pudo percatarse al tiempo que se recuperaba, que ahora que se había pacificado algo más que la calma bullía bajo la superficie de las sensaciones de la Mayor: Era odio. Témpanos como montañas de odio que emergieron de la oscuridad profunda como un banco oculto de ballenas y se apilaron siguiendo una diabólica atracción magnética hasta formar glaciares de desprecio por toda la antes lisa superficie. Era impresionante pensar que un ser viviente pudiera albergar tanto repudio hacia algo y conservar su naturaleza.

* * *

La figura de Azra volvió a incorporarse, lentamente, mientras rompía su estado fetal. El círculo de hechiceras que ya estaba formado alrededor suyo comenzaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento mientras mantenía sus posiciones. Quedaba claro que estaban imprimiendo su misma vida en contener a la criatura. La Mayor, por otra parte, comenzó a ganar terreno de forma constante, irguiéndose hasta ponerse de pie.

-¡No desistan!- los urgía su sacerdotisa- ¡Tenemos que contener a la criatura a toda cosa!-

Pero nada evitó que Azra se pusiera de pie. Su risa de pronto resonó como una campana que anuncia la llegada de la muerte. Los rayos seguían impactándola con toda intensidad, pero ya no parecían surtirle efecto. En algunos puntos su piel y sus avíos se habían pelado, y dejaban al descubierto secciones de apariencia cristalina brillando al rojo vivo por toda la energía que recibían. Si cualquier las hubiera visto el tiempo suficiente, se habría percatado incluso de la hirviente marea de sensaciones que se revolcaba debajo de la superficie, lista para liberarse y barrerlo todo en cualquier momento.

Tan lento y seguro como lo había hecho el resto de su cuerpo, los brazos de Azra se alzaron hacia sus flancos y toda la energía que recibía se desvió hacia ellos como si fueran dos pequeños pararrayos. Todo el círculo de hechiceras se estremeció de pensar que su poder en realidad fuera tan poco significativo para la Mayor, pero sólo cuando alzó su rostro cabizbajo fue que hasta la sacerdotisa que las comandaba sintió escalofríos. Azra sonreía, y ya no era un gesto normal, o humano. Ahora su verdadero rostro detrás de su máscara de piel mostraba dientes afilados como serpiente, brillando en el mismo rojo que sus ojos, como dos lámparas que traspasaban incluso las más fina hebra de humanidad de todo con lo que se encontraban.

-Pero qué patético…- musitó la Mayor mientras alaba de los rayos en sus brazos como si fueran cadenas.

Igual que si pudiera ver su miedo detrás de sus ojos, Azra volvió a la misma posición altiva que tenía cuando se encontraba matando hombres sin impedimento alguno. Los rayos comenzaron a chisporrotear en sus miembros y a desbordarse cual caballos desbocados. Ninguna de las hechiceras que pretendía someterla pudo advertir lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, la mano derecha de Azra giró su muñeca y descendió. Al instante una onda de choque que removió el aire con súbito estruendo se deshizo por completo de una sección entera del círculo. Las mujeres gritaron de forma horrible hasta para un humano mientras emprendían el vuelo, y cunado impactaron con la tierra sus miembros estaban retorcidos, y sus cuerpos deshechos no se volvieron a levantar. La Mayor siguió en su lugar, pero esta vez los rayos ni siquiera llegaban a tocarla; se mantenían suspendidos en el aire, a escasos centímetros de su cristalina consistencia. Azra sólo tuvo que extender sus dedos por completo para que los ataques de las hechiceras se revelaran contra ellas, y todas a su izquierda murieran entre aullidos desoladores mientras eran abrasadas sin piedad por el mismo poder que antes les sirviera.

Al final sólo quedaron aquellas que se encontraban entre unas y otras. La sacerdotisa líder y dos de sus hechiceras se mantenían en su lugar como si fueran de piedra, su expresión era un punto medio entre el desconcierto y la desesperación, embotadas como si no pudieran entender que de repente todas estaban muertas. Azra se sostenía en medio de un círculo de ceniza y piedra cristalizada, enmarcada por completo en un fuego amarillo que se reflejaba sobre su brillante composición. Sus brazos estaban al descubierto hasta los codos, revelando las altas temperaturas a las que ascendía su cuerpo en esos momentos.

-Por los espíritus…- balbuceó la sacerdotisa tiritando mientras un espeso sudor la cubría por completo- Por los espíritus…-

-Sí…- separó los labios Azra para proferir sus palabras, liberando un espeso vaho desde el interior de su ser a medida que caminaba en su dirección- Por los espíritus-

-¡Aléjate, monstruo!- volvió a ponerse en guardia- ¡No dejaré que des un paso más!-

A su alrededor las mujeres que quedaban en pie se reunieron y entre todas comenzaron a recitar una serie de palabras en susurros. La sacerdotisa líder entonces levantó su bastón y lo ondeó como si removiera agua. Entonces el aire que rodeaba a Azra comenzó a agitarse con violencia, formando un torbellino a su alrededor. La Mayor por un momento fue presa del desconcierto, pero siguió su marcha mientras la corriente de viento se volvía cada vez más poderosa.

La sacerdotisa de pronto giró su bastón de forma violenta y el torbellino repentinamente se convirtió en una columna de fuego que giró de forma aún más agresiva, envolviendo a Azra por completo. El séquito entonces intensificó la oración, y el torbellino comenzó a reaccionar aumentando de poder con cada palabra que abandonaba los pulmones de las mujeres. Pronto chorros de sudor, y respiraciones jadeantes comenzaron a hacerse presentes a medida que todas dejaban incluso su vida en detener a la abominación.

La líder de nuevo giró su bastón, y todo el calor fue reemplazado por un frío más hambriento que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera existir en la región mientras el tornado de fuego se convertía en una violenta ventisca. La Mayor, que no se había movido desde que la habían cubierto en llamas, ya no oponía resistencia, y su figura, difusa por tanta nieve, era aporreada sin piedad por bloques gigantes de afilado hielo. Por un momento incluso pareció que en realidad iba a morir, y las hechiceras ya lo celebraban anticipadamente con ojos de esperanza…

Fueron demasiado ilusas. Apenas comenzara a instalarse la esperanza dentro de sus ojos exhaustos, el momento de victoria se esfumó instantáneamente cuando, como un relámpago, un resplandor emergió de entre todo el movimiento que levantaba el hechizo. Todas entonces chillaron de terror cuando una de las mujeres perdiera su cabeza, liberando un chorro de sangre donde sus hombros antes la sostuvieran.

El cuerpo se precipitó a tierra un segundo después de su miembro cercenado y una lluvia caliente se regó sobre todas las sorprendidas pitonisas. La sacerdotisa abrió grandes los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de su estupidez, pero era demasiado tarde. El resplandor volvió a emerger de la nada y partió por la mitad a otra de sus acompañantes. Casi en pánico, lo que restaba del séquito reemprendieron el cántico, sin embargo ya no eran las suficientes, ni tenían la energía necesaria para mantener fuerte el hechizo, por lo que el torbellino comenzó a resquebrajarse, como el aliento de un suspiro.

El resplandor emergió otra vez, otra de ellas perdió ambas piernas mientras gritaba de dolor. Otra vez. El contenido del vientre de una de las últimas se desparramó cuando su cavidad abdominal fue perforada como si fuera de papel. Otra vez, y otra. Dos más cayeron al piso con cortes demasiado profundos en sus torsos, sangrando profusamente. Pronto sólo quedó la sacerdotisa líder en pie, tratando de mantener por todos los medios posibles la fuerza de su ataque.

-Patético…- volvió a reír la voz de Azra.

El resplandor emergió una vez más. Esta vez la única hechicera que quedaba se sintió dar vueltas mientras una fuerza indetenible la golpeaba por el costado. Rápidamente perdió el equilibrio, y cuando por fin cayó al suelo pudo ver a la perfección su mano aferrándose a su báculo aterrizar en tierra seguido de un chorro de rojo brillante. Su brazo entero, a la altura del hombro, siguió al bastón, quedándose inerte en la tierra.

El torbellino, que antes se mantenía activo por la fuerza de voluntad del aquelarre, pronto perdió fuerza y finalmente colapsó como una columna que pierde el preciado equilibrio. Azra seguía ahí, de pie, mostrando los dientes detrás de una cara a medio quemar. Bajo su piel, su verdadero rostro reflejaba un ojo sin párpado que miraba fijamente la nada.

-Pero qué insolencia- musitó mientras reasumía su marcha- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó hacerme esta imagen?-

Lentamente sus dedos, o más bien garras, asieron a la sacerdotisa por el cuello y la alzaron hasta encarar al monstruo que tenía de frente. La mujer se debatía entre la inconsciencia, más beneficiosa en su actual situación, y la razón. La pérdida de sangre estaba comenzando a hacerle estragos. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sin embargo, quedaba claro que la muerte inevitablemente la reclamaría. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Azra no borró su afilada sonrisa, pero quedó bien claro que su alegría, fuera cal fuese, la había abandonado.

-Ustedes se arrastran peor que la más insidiosa de las plagas. Creen que pueden hacer algo más en esta tierra que servirnos- resopló- Y sin embargo esa esperanza es más infundada que su misma altivez. Este es el resultado de todo lo que creen en realidad- abarcó con un gesto la escena de matanza que había a su alrededor- Y estemos nosotros o no, el resultado no será diferente…- se acercó a su oído para esbozar un hilo de susurro- ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Por qué están condenados a acabar destruyéndose como lo hemos hecho nosotros ahora?- hizo una pausa, como si estuviera inyectando veneno a cada palabra que iba a ser liberada por su voz- Por que muy en el fondo, ustedes son como nosotros. La misma gran maravilla. El final de la imaginación, y si se sienten vacíos es por que no tienen otro propósito que servirnos. Por eso se vuelven tan salvajes cuando se les deja a su suerte, y sienten la necesidad de matarse los unos a los otros. Por que nos necesitan para que les demos un propósito a sus vidas-

La mujer fue a toser algo, pero su significado quedó inconcluso. La mano sobre su garganta apretaba con una fuerza inhumana, y ya debería haberle aplastado la tráquea, pero no lo hizo. Lentamente la sacerdotisa levantó la mirada para encarar a Azra. En sus ojos había más furia destellando que dolor.

-¡Prefiero morir a servirte!- le escupió a la cara.

Al principio Azra retrocedió como si la hubiera mordido una cobra en la mejilla. La saliva se evaporó casi al instante en que hizo contacto con su recalentada materia, dejando una minúscula nube de vaho y un silbido tras de sí. La Mayor tardó un poco en recuperar el sentido, pero cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa volvió a sus labios mientras su ojo descubierto se cargaba otra vez de una malicia inconmensurable.

-Qué lástima- bufó mientras se la acercaba todavía más a la cara, una luz lila emergiendo por las cuencas de sus ojos y su boca- Por que ambas cosas son justo lo que vas a hacer…-

* * *

Un resplandor iluminó por completo el campo de muerte que era el pueblo, vapuleando la cortina de humo como si fuera transparente. Todas las miradas que había dispersas entonces se encontraron por un breve segundo para ver cómo lo que antes fuera la estructura sólida del fuerte se venía abajo en una lluvia de escombros ante un estallido de energía pura. La tierra fue inmediatamente sacudida por un fuerte temblor y una onda de choque arrojó a todo aquel que se encontraba cerca una docena de metros por los aires, agitándose cual hojas de papel.

Burasen apenas y pudo asirse con el filo de su espada a la tierra mientras todos a su alrededor eran desprendidos de esta con furia, pero aunque pudo anticiparse a ello la fuerza de empuje casi lo levanta a él junto con el suelo debajo. Una lluvia de escombros y cuerpos sobrevino al choque, y de pronto todo se transformó en un caos de fuego y tierra que se revolvían frenéticamente. De nuevo Burasen fue atacado por todo lo que tenía alrededor mientras se aferraba al deseo de vivir, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba hecho un amasijo de tierra y sangre, completamente desaliñado por sobrevivir el impacto.

-Burasen, ¿sigues jugando?- habló en el viento la voz de Azra con reproche- ¡Vamos, acaba con esto de una vez!-

Los Jambies que quedaban se volvieron todos hacia donde creyeron que había emergido la voz, pero sus vidas no les alcanzarían para concretar su origen. Igual que si estuvieran sincronizados, sus cuerpos se pusieron tensos; firmes como piedras. Un segundo después, sus cabezas se desprendían de sus hombros, y rodaban por el suelo en un simple movimiento. Los cuerpos cayeron momentos después, completamente inertes.

Burasen en seguida supo de qué se trataba, pero igual se volvió de un lado a otro para intentar encontrar a su patrona. Azra al cabo de un instante apareció entre el humo y la oscuridad, completamente reconstruida su figura humana. Sus pies chapoteaban entre el lodo y la sangre al tiempo que apartaban de su paso cenizas ardientes, que en esos momentos comenzaban a emprender el vuelo y chisporrotear como mensajeros de la destrucción.

-Una actuación abominable- jadeó Burasen mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Alguna vez te detienes a considerar las consecuencias de tus actos?-

-No es que no considere las causas y los efectos- se alzó de hombros Azra mientras lo alcanzaba- Es sólo que siempre tomo la opción más interesante- pateó una cabeza humana que se encontraba en su camino- Verás, querido, la vida…- hizo una pausa mientras miraba cómo lo que antes fuera un miembro humano dejaba de rebotar entre los charcos de escoria y se detenía, con la mandíbula distendida y la vista hacia el cielo- Al final importa tanto como un soplo de viento, y ni siquiera uno muy fuerte. Ten eso en cuenta cuando veas cómo se aferran estas lastimeras criaturas a su insípida existencia…-

Burasen no dijo nada, pero la contradicción que sufrió, aunque fuera por un escaso segundo, fue suficiente para alertar la consciencia de la Mayor. Azra no respondió de inmediato, sino que más bien se limitó a alzar la vista al cielo, de nuevo ennegrecido por el humo, y soltar una estridente carcajada, evidentemente disfrutando de la confusión que en esos momentos saboreaba. Burasen estuvo a punto de volver a preguntar, pero antes de que abriera la boca Azra ya se le había adelantado.

-Has vivido demasiado tiempo entre humanos- dijo como si se compadeciera de él- Es hora de que alguien te vuelva a enseñar lo que realmente significa ser un Antiguo-

* * *

Diez kilómetros río abajo

El desasosiego descendió con una manta de frío mientras que Kuole desprendía su atención de sus ocupaciones. Una vasija medio hecha quedó sin acabar en su mesa de trabajo. Algo había desviado su mirada de la pieza de artesanía que había estado repitiendo las pasadas dos horas. Al principio no consiguió entender qué era, pero pronto una preocupación se instaló en su mente como una cuchilla glacial. Algo evidentemente no encajaba en toda la escena que de pronto lo rodeaba en el taller, el cual había estado habitando desde la salida del sol, si es que a esas alturas se le podía considerar así a la luz que había.

Con la mirada escudriñó la estancia, buscando cualquier anomalía, pero simplemente no daba con nada fuera de lugar. Todo se encontraba recogido y ordenado, incluso el horno de piedra, usado usaba para cocer la arcilla, brillaba bien avivado. Sólo cuando llamó al dueño del taller y nadie le respondió fue que por fin se percató de que en realidad el edifico estaba vacío. Todos se habían marchado, y él se había estado tan concentrado en su trabajo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Lentamente entonces le llegó el olor de lo que se estaba viviendo realmente a su alrededor, como si de repente hubiera entrado en contacto con la realidad de nuevo. Algo ignoto para muchos, pero que sin embargo hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar, de pronto asaltó su nariz con tanta familiaridad que ciertamente no podía concretar, algo similar a encontrarse con un pariente tan lejano que a primera vista no se reconocen.

Kuole lentamente se apartó de su mesa de trabajo. De un momento a otro, las dos semanas que había vivido en aquel pueblucho de refugiados a las orillas de Asgard comenzaban a encogerse dentro de su mente. Por un segundo, le pareció que la vida normal que había llevado con Skyler era un sueño del que comenzaba a despertar. De pronto no le preocupó más el cómo viviría el día de mañana, ni el día siguiente ni la semana entera; todo eso fue tragado por un inconmensurable deseo de ahora y aquí que parecía no haber experimentado desde que la tranquilidad de las chozas lo había absorbido por completo.

Con paso nervioso y pobremente disimulado abandonó el cobertizo alargado que era el taller de artesanías. Algo más allá de la simple consciencia lo guiaba por un camino que pareciera haber recorrido en otra vida. Apenas salir al exterior se encontró con el maestro artesano y sus otros cuatro compañeros trabajadores, todos quietos como estatuas bajo el cielo gris de la mañana con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. Detrás de ellos más campesinos se habían paralizado en sus lugares. De otras partes de la aldea otras gentes venían y se reunían en el lindero de las casas, incluso en el límite del bosque las formas agazapadas de los leñadores se encontraban viendo algo que obviamente se encontraba detrás de él.

Por un momento estuvo tentado de preguntar qué era, pero algo dentro de él le advirtió la estupidez que supondría. En vez, una mano invisible hizo girar su cabeza en redondo. Sus ojos se entornaron y buscaron algo detrás de su espalda. Su cuerpo se puso tenso. Algo dentro de su ser inadvertidamente volvió a la vida mientras la visión de una columna negra se recortaba entre el blanco del cielo y el límite del horizonte.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó un muchacho que miraba- ¿Es un ataque?-

-No lo sé- respondió otro- Pero será mejor echar tranca a las puertas esta noche-

-Eso no les servirá de nada- interrumpió la antigua voz de Kuole. Todos de inmediato se volvieron hacia él. El que era antes, el Kuole superviviente, desprovisto de toda emoción, se encontraba ahí en el portón de un largo edificio de madera- Mejor empaquen todo lo que puedan llevar y corran. Esta frontera ya no es segura- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el pueblo. Entre sus oyentes hubo una larga pausa, apenas interrumpida por murmullos, y luego una risotada.

-Eh, muchacho, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?- se adelantó uno de los granjeros, que más bien parecía un bruto con ropa de hombre. Su sonrisa divertida y su gesto incrédulo reflejaban cuán en serio se había tomado la advertencia de Kuole.

-Haz lo que quieras- se encogió de hombros el aludido sin detener su paso- Pero los que no salgan de aquí corren un grabe peligro- hubo más murmullos preocupados, pero el hombre continuó impertérrito.

-¡Ja! Los antiguos no entran al reino del desafiante, y se retuercen como lombrices mientras él se mea sobre ellos- exclamó confiado- Mis vecinos y yo no vamos a escuchar a un granuja como tú, que sólo quiere asustar a su comunidad con un ataque inminente-

-¿Y prefieres la muerte?- suspiró Kuole- Entonces pero qué estúpido eres- más murmullos. Al hombre no le hizo gracia el comentario. Inmediatamente se adelantó al gentío y le cortó el paso.

-¿Qué quieres demostrar, mocoso?- lo encaró hasta que sólo quedaron centímetros entre ellos- ¿Quieres atención? ¿Es eso? Entonces no juegues con algo tan serio como un ataque. Esta gente ya ha pasado por mucho, y no necesitan que un engreído como tú venga a matarles los ánimos sólo por que necesita que alguien lo solape un poco. Ahora, sabiendo esto, ¿quieres causarnos más problemas o volver a tu trabajo?-

Kuole no respondió. Sus manos subieron hasta posarse en su cintura con gesto expectante. Lentamente desvió la mirada del corpachón que lo enfrentaba y la posó fija en un punto distante. Todos creyeron que era un acto de ceder, pero ante la baja negativa del muchacho a moverse comenzaron a creer que se trataba de otro desafío. Al final hasta el hombre que se encontraba frente a él comenzó a desesperarse.

-Oye, ¿me escuchaste, pequeño malcriado?- le empujó el hombro con agresividad. Kuole siguió sin responder, su rostro inescrutablemente quieto. El hombre entonces cerró los puños- ¡Malnacido, te enseñaré a respetar…!-

-¡Espera, Mool!- lo detuvo otro de sus compañeros- Déjalo, no vale la pena- le susurró- Deja que haga los pucheros que quiera…-

-¡No, nada de eso!- le espetó el aludido- ¡Este marica debe aprender que no es el puto centro del mundo!-

-Guau, guau- musitó Kuole en su lugar- Oigo sólo ladridos de un perro muy molesto- lo miró directamente con ojos que parecían traspasarlo- De un necio llamado Mool-

La mano de Kuole se alzó hasta señalar el punto que sus ojos antes estuvieran escudriñando. Todos siguieron la trayectoria de su dedo con la reticencia de quien empujan a encarar algo terrible, y al final nadie quedó decepcionado. Ante la vista de cientos de caras que palidecieron al posar sus ojos sobre lo que en esos momentos flotaba sobre las aguas a medio congelar: los cientos de cuerpos de pobres almas perdidas, algunos flácidos mientras eran agitados por la corriente, otros rígidos, todavía viviendo el terror infinito que habían experimentado al morir.

Las expresiones de desconcierto pasaron a terror mudo mientras el horrido desfile avanzaba ante la vista de todos. Casi demasiado pronto cualquier duda que hubiera podido acompañar a las palabras de Kuole se ofusco. Por su parte, el muchacho ya volvía a encarar a Mool, que languidecía su rígida postura como aturdido por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Quieres respuestas?- preguntó Kuole con un deje de ironía en su voz- Entonces salte del camino- dijo mientras acataba sus propias instrucciones- Por que en seguida se te darán-

Sincronizadas a las palabras del muchacho, ligeras vibraciones comenzaron a agitar el piso, apenas lo suficiente como para sacudir un poco el polvo, pero aún así perceptibles por todos los presentes. Mool se puso en tensión de nuevo mientras procedía a dejar de lado el camino. Algo en el horizonte dio la impresión de acercarse con paso agigantado. En la lejanía de pronto comenzó un trueno distante que fue aumentando progresivamente de volumen junto con los temblores. Al cabo de un momento apareció por el camino del pueblo una columna de prominentes jinetes, enarbolando escudos y lanzas, de armaduras doradas y yelmos alados; sus caballos golpeando la tierra furiosamente con sus cascos. Nadie, ni por muy estúpido, ni en cien kilómetros, podría confundir aquellas señales: Æsires.

* * *

A la cabeza de la columna, el semental de Freya se agitaba brioso mientras rasgaba con su paso el lodo del camino. A su espalda las quinientas valkirias y Æsires que la seguían disolvían por completo la nieve del camino mientras levantaban un rugido ensordecedor. Así todos cruzaron el pueblo, arrastrando las miradas de decenas de curiosos y ceños asustadizos a su paso por igual.

Cuando dejaron atrás la última casa, la capitana de las valkirias hizo girar la punta metálica de su lanza. Inmediatamente, los caballos dejaron el camino como un río que de pronto pierde su cauce. Igual que una ola de oro, inundaron todo el espacio entre las últimas granjas y el margen del río, deteniéndose apenas para ser rosados por las frías aguas que cargaban el funesto mensaje de lo que se desarrollaba a contra corriente.

Freya hizo parar su caballo al frente de la formación. Sus ojos escudriñaron uno tras otro los cuerpos que transitaban arrastrados por las aguas. El semental, tal vez al ver cuerpos humanos tan terriblemente mutilados, o al oler algo más allá de lo aparente en esos despojos de vida, se encabritó por un segundo. El resto de los caballos lo siguieron como una ola de histeria, pero sus jinetes lograron calmarlos antes de que se desbocaran. Freya de inmediato ordenó con un movimiento de su lanza que los caballos se apartaran del río. Los animales estaban ya muy perturbados como para forzarlos a quedarse tan cerca de la matanza.

-¡Alos!- llamó la valkiria mientras recorría la línea de jinetes que retrocedían- ¿¡Alos, dónde estás!?-

-¡Señora!- apareció un Æsir desde la formación.

-¿Dónde están los perros?- preguntó Freya con impaciencia- ¡Se supone que deberían estar moviendo su inútil culo hacia la batalla en lugar de dejar que los masacraran!-

-Señora, no sé decirle…- se atrabancó al responder.

-Pues entonces búscalos- replicó con cadencia de mandato- Malditos animales, no dudan en alzarle la voz a sus superiores, y corren cuando les es conveniente-

-¡Mi señora!- llamaron del otro lado del río.

Aparecieron de entre la nieve y las sombras como palomillas una formación tras otra de jinetes humanos. A diferencia de los guerreros dorados, los caballos que venían desde el bosque avanzaron como masas amorfas mientras cada vez emergían más y más de entre lo insondable. Los Jambies también traían consigo un número considerable de guerreros a pie, y su número, al menos de forma aparente, era el doble que el de los Æsires. El gran contingente se posó con rapidez en el claro que había entre el lindero del bosque y la ribera, contando ya para ese momento un verdadero ejército de guerreros ataviados de pieles y armaduras, manteniendo las pulidas espadas en alto mientras corrían a posicionarse.

-Hemos juntado a las patrullas fronterizas en cuanto nos enteramos- se adelantó un hombre de barba entrecana, notablemente más tozudo que los demás- ¡Vamos, dorados, veamos qué pueden hacer sus cascos de establo contra los que mandan a vigilar sus temibles páramos!-

-No te atrevas a desafiarme, perro de los bosques salvajes- le contestó Freya desde el otro lado del río- Por que entonces no sólo el enemigo probará el acero de Valhala el día de hoy-

-¡Acero que les trajeron los Jambies!- soltó uno de entre las formaciones.

Entonces se desató como si alguien hubiera derribado las puertas de la rivalidad de pronto la riña general entre los Æsires y los Jambies. Las voces se atacaron mutuamente, y unas a otras se batieron en duelo dentro de una ensordecedora retahíla de acústica caótica. Parecía que a simple vista sería un incidente pasajero, pero todos los espectadores menos uno contuvieron la respiración cuando ambos vanos comenzaron a apuntarse con sus respectivas armas. De pronto el fuego que había encendido entre un lado y otro del río se convertía en un incendio, y en una tragedia si no se intercedía pronto…

-¡Alto todos!- interrumpió una voz desde algún punto. Sorpresivamente la tensión se deshizo ante su poder y pronto quedaron las miradas desconcertadas buscando la fuente de algo que había venido aparentemente de la nada- ¿Estamos aquí para matarnos entre nosotros o para ir contra esos desgraciados?- volvió a hablar algo entre ambos grupos de personas con un tono tanto familiar como imperioso para todos.

-¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó Freya con un toque de ira muda en su voz- ¿Quién se atreve a levantarme la voz?-

-¡Cállate!- le espetó el viento con una fuerza tan inmensa que poco dejaba a las réplicas- Pueden todos comenzar a moverse o dedicarse a llenar más esta agua con sus cuerpos sin vida al final del día- hizo una pausa, pero no hubo respuesta- ¡Decidan!- hubo otra larga pausa, apenas interrumpida por la inquietud de los caballos.

-Creo que esta vez nos extralimitamos…- musitó la capitana de las valkirias mientras bajaba la punta de su arma a tierra- Pero sepan esto, perros- los apuntó con un dedo- Que seguiré sin dormir en paz mientras halla hombres como ustedes custodiando mi puerta-

-Haz lo que quieras- le reprochó el guerrero líder- Hasta ahora no he oído hablar que ninguno de mis chicos se halla ofrecido para ponerse moños en la barba- hubo una risa entre los Jambies. Aunque eso no le hizo gracia a su interlocutora, al final el último gramo de autocontrol que tenía en su cuerpo le evitó tener que reemprender el la riña.

-¡Andando!- fue lo único que dijo mientras comandaba a su tropa a ponerse en marcha. Los jinetes obedecieron, y en perfecta formación abandonaron la escena, volviendo a conformar la columna que antes habían presentado a todo galope.

-Vamos, ¿van a dejar que se queden con todo?- exclamó el Jambi y sus hombres rugieron en respuesta mientras se ponían en marcha, libres y veloces como liebres silvestres.

* * *

Kuole vio partir a ambos grupos antes de ponerse en marcha. Sus pasos lo guiaron dentro del poblacho, por entre las calles miserablemente empedradas y la población de campesinos en estado de shock que todavía había preferido mantenerse al resguardo de las casas. El resto de ellos, como encantados, variaron la mirada de la ribera que casi se había convertido en otro campo de batalla a la humareda, que ya parecía una montaña negra que se estiraba de forma imposible en el cielo. El rugido de los cascos se fue disipando hasta perderse, y sólo entonces es que las primeras señales de vida se hicieron presentes entre los espectadores. Para ese momento Kuole ya había llegado hasta la que antes fuera su morada y se encontraba frente a la puerta.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de madera, pero se congelo ante una ineludible sensación que se plantó en su nuca con firmeza. Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el cielo y pudo ver por espacio de medio segundo algo parecido a una anomalía entre las nubes. Un movimiento apenas perceptible para el ojo normal, pero que Kuole pudo reconocer casi de inmediato como una mirada fija. También estaba lo que había visto deslizándose cuando menos de manera breve entre el gris del cielo. Una figura dorada, completamente recortada del blanco apagado, que mostraba dos extensas alas para la distancia que la separaba del suelo.

* * *

**Bueno, para los que lo habrán notado, y para los que no se los digo, este capítulo es más corto que otros. Más que nada se debe a que quería poner a prueba mi capacidad para narrar batallas, por que, créanme, la voy a necesitar mucho en el futuro. Pero por el momento, apreciaría que me dijeran ¿cómo lo hice? También siéntanse libres de contarme cualquier cosa que se me halla escapado en los detalles, o que particularmente les halla gustado. Esto de escribir, después de todo, requiere retroalimentación.**


	9. Fuerza invisible

África Central

Asura despertó de inmediato, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba de pie y en guardia. A su alrededor la luz casi imperceptible se esforzaba vanamente en bañar los resquicios de realidad que tenía a su alcance. Cerca de un centenar de cuerpos se acurrucaban entre ellos, y algunos incluso murmuraban mientras dormían, todos repartidos de una forma más o menos regular alrededor de un fuego que alguien había olvidado alimentar.

Más allá del alcance del campamento, si es que se le podía llamar de esta forma, una figura languidecía apoyado del tronco retorcido de una acacia. Asura dejó escapar un aliento de frustración. El guardia se había dormido de nuevo. Con un deje de molestia, el chico tuvo que desperezarse y encaminarse hacia donde se supone que el vigía debía tener los ojos bien abiertos. Era completamente reprobable, y se había estado reforzando todavía más desde que empezara el entrenamiento, que alguien cometiera la estupidez de bajar la guardia durante la noche. Y no es que se diera mucho a la tolerancia en este aspecto. Lo que los primeros días eran miradas enfurecidas de los compañeros, y comentarios por lo bajo, últimamente se había convertido casi en una ejecución pública contra todo aquel que se atreviera a dejar su puesto. Quizás era que por fin la férrea moral del ejército se estaba asentando por fin en sus jóvenes mentes.

Aunque tampoco era que fuera una obligación moral. A los depredadores les encantaba merodear de noche, y ni hablar de los violentos asaltos nocturnos, ladrones de otras tropas, repentinas inundaciones o incendios, estos últimos de sospechosa procedencia, por no decir provocados por su demonio de instructor. Todo esto y mucho más que ni siquiera querían esperar había enseñado a aquel puñado de reclutas que el descuidarse ameritaba uno de los peores escarmientos. Por eso el paso de Asura se endureció mientras se acercaba al árbol del observador, y su respiración se volvió molesta. Ni el más idiota de los idiotas, ni siquiera cuando él mismo estuvo físicamente deshecho después de una confrontación entre compañías, debía abandonar su puesto.

Asura estuvo a punto de alcanzar al chico del árbol para darle un coscorrón, pero un brazo de pronto se cernió alrededor de su pierna y por poco lo hace tropezar. En el suelo, Sibuddhu se debatía en una especie de sueño demasiado lúcido, y pronunciaba palabras ininteligibles mientras parecía pelear contra su cobertor. A su lado Rin se abrazaba del brazo de Saratubi, que parecía tener una visión más tranquila dentro de su mente. Asura hubiera seguido su camino, pero de pronto algo que cosquilleó dentro de su ser lo retuvo ahí más del tiempo suficiente. Todo deseo de reprender al inepto muchacho desaparecido en un instante.

Se quedó contemplándolos un rato en vez, al menos hasta que la chica inquieta se calmó, aparentemente disfrutando de una victoria en el reino de lo irreal por la sonrisa que invadió su rostro… Amigos. Ya parecía una extraña palabra cada que la pronunciaba. Hacía poco, de hecho, no podría considerarlos siquiera de la misma raza. Sólo él y Arch eran los que tenían otro tipo de vínculo, y ahora que lo pensaba no había podido ni siquiera preguntarse de él en los últimos tiempos ¿Cuál habría sido su suerte? ¿Seguiría entre los callejones de Barrio Norte, viviendo como vagabundo? ¿Habría conseguido un trabajo estable y decente en alguna localidad? ¿Siquiera seguiría en la región? Ninguna de las preguntas le daba más certeza que las otras, que tenían un contenido más funesto, y que su mente se encargaba de reprimir. En silencio, antes de apartar la vista de sus conocidos, Asura se preguntó si en cualquier otra circunstancia seguirían teniendo la misma relación.

Lentamente, un poco más aplacado, abandonó la periferia del campamento y se encaramó hacia el guardia. El muchacho dormía casi de pie, apoyado en una larga vara, ya que las armas fuera de tiempos de práctica estaban prohibidas, que era lo que aparentemente soportaba su peso. Su respiración acompasada y sus movimientos rítmicos, que daban la impresión de mecerse, delataban el largo rato que llevaba ya dormido. Viendo su único punto de apoyo Asura pudo haber sido más cruel en cuanto a la manera de despertarlo, pero se limitó a sacudir su brazo con algo de vitalidad.

-Hey- musitó mientras le daba palmaditas en la cara- Despierta-

El chico abrió los ojos poco al principio, y luego se sobresaltó de encontrarse a sí mismo y a su compañero en aquella situación, de repente dándose cuenta de lo precaria que era su condición para con el resto del grupo. Hubiera soltado una exclamación, pero Asura le tapó la boca con bastante rapidez y lo precipitó contra el tronco del árbol. Si encima de dormirse aquel chico se atrevía a gritar ni en el mejor de los casos Adonay se tentaría el corazón para escarmentarlos por haber revelado su posición.

-¡Tranquilízate!- susurró Asura mientras lo ponía contra el árbol- No pasa nada-

Por adrenalina el muchacho intentó quitárselo de encima, pero eso sólo logró que lo presionaran aún más contra el tronco. Podía ser delgado de constitución, pero los músculos de Asura habían tomado una formidable dureza los últimos meses, y no se iban a dejar vencer por un crío en medio de un ataque de pánico. Uno de los frutos que había rendido la despiadada rutina de aquella instrucción.

-Mira, la cagaste, se nota- comenzó Asura mientras oía cómo la respiración del chico se tranquilizaba, aún sin quitarle la mano de la boca- Pero no es el fin del mundo. No por ahora- una exclamación se ahogó debajo de sus dedos- ¡No digas nada!- le espetó- Si alzas la voz estamos jodidos, y tú más que nadie…- hizo una pausa- Lo que voy a hacer es dejarte ir. Sólo por esta vez me quedo tu turno, pero me debes un favor- lo señaló con el dedo casi traspasándolo- ¿Me entiendes?- el muchacho asintió vehemente para expresarlo, entonces Asura lo dejó ir.

Como una paloma liberada, el chico anduvo trastabillando hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás, todavía aturdido del inesperado encuentro, sistemáticamente buscando un lugar donde asentarse. Asura lo vio alejarse mientras se recargaba con algo de molestia en el árbol de brazos cruzados. El muchacho encontró un lugar entre los cuerpos que se mantenían juntos y casi se zambulló en la tierra para reanudar el sueño.

* * *

De todos modos Asura ya no podría volver a dormir. Por mucho que lo deseara o no, una vez se levantaba su cuerpo había adquirido un hábito de ponerse completamente despierto en los breves segundos que le tomaba enderezarse por completo, por lo que ahora el hecho siquiera de dormitar no sería algo factible hasta dentro de quizás un par de horas. Hasta entonces había que tener la cabeza entretenida en algo.

Con la mirada lentamente escudriñó el paisaje a su alrededor. Nada más que un montón de arbustos y setos altos que no podían ni llegar a los hombros, y pretendían ocultar la posición del campamento, y nada más hasta el horizonte, donde una montaña descansaba sus hombros contra el cielo estrellado. El resto era un páramo infinito de negrura. Así permaneció hasta pasar el tiempo de forma ya indefinida, y no poder distinguir las horas de los minutos, como es habitual en las guardias nocturnas.

Por la lejanía se podían ver algunas nubes, pero no eran demasiadas. Aquella era señal inconfundible de que la temporada lluviosa se venía encima, como si aquellos cúmulos precedieran a todo un ejército de monzones y fuertes vientos que le devolverían la vida a aquel paraje rocoso durante unos meses. Por un lado, era una gracia no tener que entrenar bajo aquellas condiciones, donde las rutinas se convertirían en un verdadero martirio, pero por otra parte, Asura hubiera preferido ver aquel lugar en pleno florecimiento con sus propios ojos. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad en su pasada vida, y todos los testimonios coincidían en que se trataba de algo único de ver. Una temporada del año como ninguna otra…

Algo de pronto se oyó en la cercanía, entre los arbustos. El sonido que todo vigía moría de ganas por nunca oír e su vida, el de cuerpos pasando a través del follaje. Asura de pronto salió de sus pensamientos igual de rápido que si lo hubieran golpeado en la cara. A su percepción en un segundo, ahora que pudo agudizar el oído y la vista, saltaron las formas apenas recortadas de personas agazapadas detrás de cobertura, todo alrededor del campamento, perfectamente posicionados...

Con toda la velocidad de la rutina, y una aceleración que rayaba casi en el pánico, Asura pudo proferir la única palabra que necesitaba para que todo el campamento, desde Rin hasta el muchacho que acababa de dormirse, se pusiera de pie y en guardia, preparado para la violencia que estaba a punto de estallar aquella la noche.

-¡Emboscada!- gritó a todo pulmón, pero su aliento de pronto se interrumpió.

Un dolor agudo se instaló en su pecho y lo propulsó más allá de su equilibrio. El primer asaltante, que seguramente debía de haberlo puesto fuera de combate desde un principio, lo había derribado con un improvisado garrote. Y mientras Asura golpeaba la tierra con pesadez, y la tormenta de movimiento comenzaba a tocar sus acordes iniciales, lo que saltó a sus ojos, a medio iluminar y aún difuminado por las sombras, le causó más impresión que el hecho del asalto nocturno.

-¿Arch?- pudo pronunciar antes de azotar contra toda la dureza del suelo.

Asura perdió y recuperó la consciencia casi de inmediato, mientras a su alrededor el ruido y la confusión comenzaban a alzarse cual tormenta de verano, fuerte y vigorosa. De pie, a su lado, la forma de su amigo sosteniendo la pesada rama estaba como paralizada en medio del camino de una ola completa de sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

* * *

Lo siguiente ocurrió en acción tan rápida que pareció un sueño más. De pronto todo el campamento se despertó al son de la voz de alarma, que debió sonar incluso en asentamientos vecinos. Pero a pesar de la advertencia nadie fue lo demasiado rápido. La ineptitud del pasado vigía había dejado posicionarse a sus enemigos quizás de forma demasiado buena. Los de la otra compañía ya estaban sobre ellos desde todas direcciones.

Así se dispuso el enfrentamiento. Los enemigos tenían armas rudimentarias, apenas palos y piedras que habían recogido en el camino, pero aquellos que estaban en el asentamiento tenían adrenalina tal corriendo por sus venas que cada uno podía compararse a una bestia acorralada en esos momentos. La pelea no estaría exenta del desastre. Los asaltantes no habían logrado escabullirse con las provisiones, pero también ellos las necesitaban así que por muy mala que la situación pudiera ser, no rechazaron el desafío.

Rin ahogó un chillido de pánico, y Sibuddhu se puso de pie de un salto. Como emergiendo de entre una nube de humo, casi con majestad, Saratubi se irguió antes de que los asaltantes comenzaran a hacer contacto. Entonces, con un choque estrepitoso de golpes, azotones, y alaridos, así como una retahíla extra de ruidos de lucha ininteligibles, los asaltantes y los defensores se mezclaron en combate.

De pronto todo alrededor se volvieron cuerpos moviéndose y voces aullando. En algún lugar se oyó el ruido de un hueso al romperse y un quejido más claro que los demás un instante después. Por un momento aquella reyerta casi hasta pareció una danza. Pero en realidad el caos y la confusión no hicieron más que levantar polvo mientras el fuego chisporroteaba bajo la presión del combate, brindando mejor iluminación a la escena.

Saratubi se liberó de la prensa de uno de sus atacantes y en seguida algo se materializó en su mano. Un objeto alargado y brillante que reflejaba la luz en su superficie como si fuera de cristal. Girando sobre su eje, Saratubi blandió la vara translúcida contra su adversario, que se dobló sobre su vientre al recibir un golpe directo al torso. Saratubi no perdió más tiempo. Deslizó su pierna detrás de la del joven y con un movimiento de caderas lo proyectó por los aires y contra el suelo de nuevo. El cuerpo derribó a otra pareja que se debatía entre forcejeos y se quedó inconsciente en el piso.

Otro adversario intentó derribar a Saratubi, pero esta vez el chico estaba preparado. Con un movimiento fluido desvió la piedra que venía contra su cabeza y con la vara le propinó un golpe directo a las pantorrillas que lo hizo volverse y perder el equilibrio. Antes de que tocara el suelo Saratubi le dio un golpe directo al rostro y el chico quedó abatido en el piso, sosteniéndose su sangrante nariz mientras lanzaba maldiciones indescifrables.

Detrás de Saratubi, Rin forcejeaba con uno de sus atacantes, que la tenía en el piso con un garrote bastante largo. El joven que estaba detrás del objeto contundente bufaba y musitaba cosas mientras se esforzaba en inmovilizar a la chica, que no dejaba de moverse con aire frenético. Rin podía parecer una niña, ¡pero vaya que tenía fuerza! Para intentar tranquilizarla, su agresor le propinó un golpe a la boca con el dorso de su bastón. Eso no le gustó a Rin. Con un gruñido poco propio de ella, le propinó una patada en la entrepierna al muchacho, y mientras este se concentraba en sostenerse su recién agredida intimidad Rin aprovechó para descargarle un golpe directo con su propia arma lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo al suelo y ahuyentarlo de la pelea.

Rin no tuvo tiempo de celebrarlo, pues en seguida un reguero de chispas se elevó en la noche, y un quejido demasiado familiar como para pasarlo por alto la regresaron al combate. Sibuddhu, que había proyectado a un hombre contra las brasas de la hoguera, había recibido un golpe en la cadera de parte de otra fémina combatiente. Rin se encaramó hacia la enemiga por detrás y cernió el bastón alrededor de su cuello para inmovilizarla. Casi de inmediato la chica echó su cabeza hacia atrás y le propinó un tope directo a la nariz que deshizo la inmovilización y amenazó el equilibrio de Rin.

La chica asió a Rin por la camisa y estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe en la cara de no ser por que en ese instante las manos de Sibuddhu atraparon hábilmente la muñeca del puño y lo convirtieron en un candado, que a continuación se transformó en una proyección con una fluidez apabullante. La chica, sorprendida, soltó a Rin casi de inmediato y voló por los aires contra otro grupo de combatientes. Sibuddhu todavía pudo desviar otro golpe hacia ella y darle un gancho al hígado a un asaltante antes de que su nuevo enemigo le devolviera un rodillazo a la boca del estómago y la dejara sin aliento en medio del tumulto.

Rin liberó otro gruñido mientras tentaba su nariz. Quizás estaba rota por el escozor, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Nadie en toda su vida, ni siquiera en su familia que tanto la habían menospreciado, la había golpeado en la nariz. Como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto, rápidamente sus músculos se tensaron, como si fuera una pantera a punto de lanzarse por su presa; su labio ensangrentado se retrajo para mostrar dientes apretados, y su respiración pasó de extenuada a colérica. Toda ella se convirtió de repente en un manojo de furia tal que incluso pareció resaltar el rojo de sus vestimentas con vida renovada.

Como rayo cae del cielo se puso de pie. Su cabeza ligeramente inclinada para acentuar su nueva mirada depredadora y sus manos, desde hacía mucho tiempo, se convirtieron en puños delante de su pecho. Toda ella estaba lista para pelear en serio.

El primer enemigo se le acercó, pero ella simplemente le descargó un golpe en el plexo que lo dobló a la mitad. Antes de que el joven se recuperara Rin dio una vuelta entera en el aire con su brazo extendido y lo hizo descender con toda potencia en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El enemigo se desplomó como un árbol que cae al piso, ya sin ofrecer resistencia.

Otro se acercó para atacarla. Este tenía en su mano una rama bastante gruesa e intentó aparentemente decapitarla con ella. Rin se apartó más rápido que un grillo cambia de hoja, y cual aleteo de colibrí mandó una patada a su cabeza. El joven se cubrió a tiempo, pero sorpresivamente la otra pierna de la chica siguió a la primera, y antes de que se diera cuenta ambos pies se habían asido de su cuello. Rin sólo tuvo que mover su cuerpo en forma de péndulo mientras giraba su cadera para hacer que el pobre diablo ejecutara una pirueta en el aire y se estrellara de cabeza contra la tierra.

Rin aterrizó de pie con más suavidad que una hoja y en seguida se dio a la tarea de continuar la sistemática liberación de su ira. El siguiente adversario fue despachado con más velocidad. Una patada al vientre y otra a la cara en un salto mortal que lo mandó de espaldas hacia atrás. Como los demás que la nueva bestia atacó antes, no volvió a levantarse.

Otros dos se encaramaron hacia Rin. El primero intentó darle un puño en el plexo, pero Rin lo desvió con precisión felina. Rápidos como el rayo, dos golpes de su mano libre se plantaron en ambos pectorales de su enemigo, haciéndole perder el aliento. Acto seguido, cual garras de tigre, los dedos de Rin se deslizaron en un rápido zarpazo desde el hombro hasta el abdomen que hizo al hombre gritar de dolor. El otro adversario intentó mandar un golpe sobre el brazo de su compañero, pero en un instante Rin ya volaba en un tornillo perfecto sobre el miembro extendido del primero, torciendo su brazo en el proceso.

Rin volvió a posarse con la suavidad de un pétalo de rosa en la tierra, pero con el poder de un huracán. Las mangas de su camisa revolotearon como alas de mariposa, y apenas el único pie que puso en el suelo giró cual tornado sobre la tierra, aunque sólo por media fracción de vuelta, y el torso y los hombros de la chica lo siguieron en un mecanismo de disparo que pocos podrían coordinar. La mano completamente extendida de Rin se estrelló en el costado de la cabeza del segundo joven. El sopapo resonó no como si fuera un golpe ordinario, sino como un trueno que se hubiera liberado al cielo desde la punta de sus dedos. Al segundo siguiente el hombre y su compañero caían al suelo por completo desvanecidos, y Rin se sostenía en la misma postura en la que había quedado; una flor de la muerte en su figura.

Sibuddhu observó todo con cara de absoluta sorpresa mientras sentía anidarse algo desagradable dentro de ella. La pequeña Rin de pronto transformada en una criatura tan fiera que parecía romper con su naturaleza, resquebrajar una cubierta de inocencia, que hasta ahora parecía toda su faceta, e incluso compensar su baja estatura. Después de todo nunca había logrado sacarle nada de su pasado ni su preparación previa al entrenamiento, por no decir que la pequeña nunca antes había entrado directamente en una pelea si tenía la opción de hacerlo. Todo lo que pudo hacer mientras ella despachaba por su propia cuenta a media docena más de muchachos frente a sus propios ojos como si fueran fardos de paja fue sentir que sus habilidades de combate mano a mano rasgaban algo más que el aire a su paso, y golpeaban algo más que la carne al final de sus extremidades. Nunca antes creyó que hubiera alguien que pudiera reprimir tanta ira dentro de sí, y la sola idea de lo que era aquella niña en su interior le dio un escalofrío cuando rozó su raciocinio…

Del otro lado exacto del campamento Saratubi también tenía su racha. Un enemigo intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero la vara brillante que enarbolaba de pronto le cortó el paso con fuerza suficiente como para mandarlo de cara al suelo. Saratubi lo remató antes de que se moviera con un golpe directo a la sien que le quitó a su oponente todo deseo de seguir peleando.

Otro intentó probar suerte con él, pero no fue más afortunado. En un único y fluido movimiento Saratubi lo barrió, golpeó y desarmó de su larga rama mientras todavía seguía en el aire. Ahora con el arma de su enemigo, Saratubi pudo despacharse a otros tres atacantes, que lo asaltaron casi de uno en uno, con completa fluidez. Otros intentaron probar suerte con él, pero el largo bastón que tenía en una mano era perfecto para atacar con ambos extremos y su firme vara brillante servía para rematar e incluso romper un par de huesos. Nada se le oponía a Saratubi por demasiado tiempo, sin importar de dónde viniera o cuántos fueran. Al final si el campamento sobrevivió aquella noche fue más por la habilidad del muchacho y la ferocidad de Rin que por la acción conjunta de los apaleados reclutas.

Saratubi por fin separó a los últimos atacantes del resto de los reclutas. Los cuatro muchachos volvieron al ataque casi de inmediato, pero su adversario los estaba esperando. Con el bastón largo estrelló una de sus puntas contra el pecho del primero, como si quisiera empalarlo, y a continuación atacó las piernas. El joven saltó con los pies por delante y se estampó con pesadez en la tierra.

Saratubi pasó al siguiente atacante mientras el primero se tomaba su tiempo en recuperar el aliento. Los otros tres dudaron un segundo antes de tomar la ofensiva de nuevo, pero luego del primer contacto los dos restantes volvieron a retroceder mientras uno de ellos era abatido por la rama larga, que se partió contra la espalda del que no pudo retirarse a tiempo.

Esta vez, disfrutando de su ventaja, Saratubi se permitió apuntarlos con su arma traslúcida mientras relajaba un poco su postura y un amago de confianza asomar en su rostro. Uno de los dos restantes intentó golpearlo en la cabeza con un palo. La mano de Saratubi detuvo el ataque y como un rayo se lanzó por la muñeca del muchacho, que al instante liberó un quejido y soltó su improvisada arma cuando el duro cristal le desguinzó la articulación. El siguiente segundo un golpe contundente en la clavícula lo puso de rodillas, y otro más directo al rostro desde su puño lo mandó a tierra por completo con la nariz rota.

Saratubi dejó escapar una pequeña exhalación después de eso, un aliento de liberación tan efímero que parecía hasta desinteresado. El tiempo a su alrededor reasumió su marcha normal. Lentamente se volvió hacia donde estaba su último oponente, que mantenía su terreno tan tembloroso como una brisa matutina. El muchacho ya no tenía deseo de seguir peleando, y no se necesitaba ser un experto para saber que no valía la pena siquiera entablar combate directo con él.

-Sólo corre- aseveró Saratubi mientras lo apuntaba amenazadoramente con su vara. Después de todo no era necesario darle una paliza si podía llegar más lejos ileso y por su propia voluntad.

El chico titubeó un segundo, pero luego emprendió la carrera mientras dejaba su arma en el suelo. Seguidos de él, el resto de sus compañeros se retiraban presionando sus heridas y cargando a aquellos que no podían siquiera tenerse en pie por su propia cuenta, la mayoría de estos últimos surgiendo desde donde Rin los vigilaba con una mirada amenazante.

* * *

Todos en cuestión de un minuto o dos después de eso se perdieron en la oscuridad como las chispas de la hoguera, que comenzaba a menguar luego de la refriega. Saratubi los observó marcharse chillando, apresurados como una banda de hienas a las que hubiera pateado demasiado fuerte, e igual que una ilusión sus sombras se perdieron en la noche como si nunca hubieran existido.

Saratubi soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se cercioró de que todos estaban ya fuera del área circundante, seguramente de vuelta a su propio campamento a relamerse las heridas. Con algo de lentitud masajeó sus muñecas, que no había reparado en lastimar al ondear un arma tan larga como la vara larga sin más calentamiento que la adrenalina. A su alrededor sus compañeros hacían otro tanto por recuperarse lo mejor que podían de la lucha. Sólo Sibuddhu parecía estar abstraída en algo que ocurría dentro de su mente. Aparentemente ella no había recibido tantos golpes durante la trifulca.

Con todo habían salido bien parados de aquella. Ya no eran una tropa débil, como los primeros días, sino que ahora los lazos que habían crecido entre ellos durante los pasados meses los habían convertido de repente en una compañía verdadera. Ahora podían estar seguros más allá de toda duda que el hombre que tenían al lado daría la vida por cubrirles la espalda, y ese tipo de fraternidad sólo es aquella que generan compañeros de guerra, auténticos guerreros…

De pronto una voz cruzó el aire como una lluvia de flechas juntas, y antes de un segundo más todos todos en el campamento ya estaban en guardia de nuevo, encarando la fuente del sonido. En el árbol del vigía, agazapado como un animal torturado, la forma decrépita de un pobre diablo que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse con Rin se retorcía en una llave que apretaba ambas su garganta y su muñeca de forma tanto poco placentera de ver como de ser.

Rin sujetaba a su presa como si fuera a matarla para comérsela, que a juzgar por su expresión no era algo tan alocado de pensar. Sus manos parecían dos perchas de hierro, firmes y resistentes, más propensas a desmembrar que a suavizarse, y toda ella seguía teniendo ese cariz de violencia que la había hecho destacar durante la corta pero intensa pelea. De hecho, el tiempo tan prolongado que llevaba sosteniendo a aquel desgraciado ya era preocupante…

-Rin…- la llamó Saratubi mientras avanzaba lentamente desde la luz de la hoguera, intentando sonar tan tranquilizador como su respiración en aras de normalizarse se lo permitía. Rin desvió la mirada apenas medio milímetro de los ojos del muchacho, por donde literalmente se empezaban a ver los primeros resquicios de inconsciencia, dando a entender que escuchaba- Rin…- volvió a llamarla, unos pasos más cerca- ¿Podrías dejarlo ir?-

Rin no respondió de inmediato. De hecho no respondió en absoluto. Su serie de respiraciones resonaron de forma tal que parecieron hablar por ella. Sus dedos no se movieron ni un centímetro en ambos lugares desde donde sostenían a su enemigo, ahora más víctima. Nadie, ni siquiera Sibuddhu, parecía querer acercarse a ella como si temieran que los fuera a incendiar con la mirada. Aquella no parecía Rin, que usualmente detestaba el contacto físico violento. La chica que estaba ahí de pie era algo infinitamente distinto y peligroso, y si cualquiera tuviera que describir su presencia diría que hedía literalmente a la rabia que bullía en su interior, esperando el primer desliz para descontrolarse… Por eso Saratubi, que era el más adelantado, comenzó a tensarse en su posición.

-Rin- la llamó más fuerte y autoritario mientras apretaba sus puños- No quiero tener que separarlos-

Rin siguió inmutable, como si su habilidad de usar la lengua hablada y su raciocinio se hubiera esfumado. Saratubi dio un paso más al frente, ahora ya con todo el aire de una afrenta. Rin desvió la mirada como si fuera ya de por sí un golpe hacia su nuevo objetivo. Entre los dos comenzó a fluir una fricción que parecía encender el aire de un momento a otro. Todos en el campamento, sin notarlo, comenzaron a contener el aliento, atentos a los detalles más ridículamente ínfimos posibles. Todos esperando el momento justo en que, en menos de un segundo, las únicas dos fuerzas irrefrenables de la compañía se encontrarían…

-Lárgate- habló Rin con voz tan rasposa que parecía gruñido mientras sus manos soltaban al muchacho, que cayó al suelo tosiendo seco.

Saratubi dio un suspiro de alivio mientras el muchacho se perdía en la noche, en silencio y cual alma que lleva el diablo. Rin no modificó su expresión, pero la palpable tensión que antes despidiera estaba ausente, aparentemente ya fuera de lugar. De ese modo la chica pareció poner de nuevo, aunque de manera tan lenta que le tomó toda la noche, la correa al cuello de su fiera interna; pesadamente regresando al grupo todavía con su cara de pocos amigos.

-Asura está ahí- dijo sin ninguna entonación mientras Saratubi se apartaba de su camino con las manos en alto.

Efectivamente, casi detrás del tronco se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Asura, que quizás había permanecido ahí toda la pelea. Saratubi, lo divisó a través de la oscuridad tan rápido como una flecha en vuelo, y hubiera ido de inmediato en su ayuda, pero su lado prudente le advirtió sobre dejar a Rin sin supervisión, y peor aún darle la espalda. Así que decidió mejor quedarse donde estaba hasta que sus ojos la hubieran seguido sin pausa de vuelta a su lecho, donde se tapó con su cobertor de forma casi animal, igual que si fuera un oso molesto, sin importarle que estuviera pisoteado y lleno de tierra. Entonces fue que se apresuró a recoger a su desmayado amigo.

* * *

Asura recuperó su consciencia momentos después. Ninguno de ellos era médico, y nadie quería molestar a Rin en su actual estado, que de repente parecía haber entrado en hibernación, pero tampoco se necesitaban ojos expertos para identificar la mancha negra que tenía el chico en el pecho, donde lo había impactado el arma contundente del otro muchacho. Aparentemente no había huesos rotos, y Asura no se quejó de dolor, pero todos coincidieron en que de haber sido un poco más fuerte, el garrotazo se habría convertido en un daño mortal.

-Tú necesitas aprender a pelear- comentó Sibuddhu, un poco recuperada de su estado físico- No podemos estar preocupándonos todo el tiempo de que te dejen así cada que vayamos a tener un encuentro como estos-

-Me tomó desprevenido- contestó Asura algo molesto- Era algo que no me esperé, ni siquiera…- dejó la frase sin terminar, completando con un ligero toque en su área afectada- No importa- sacudió la cabeza- No volverá a suceder-

-Pues aunque tu determinación sea de admirar no podemos negar que necesitas capacitación- se unió Saratubi- Por sorprendente que parezca Sibuddhu tiene razón-

-¡Oye!- se quejó la aludida, pero Saratubi continuó.

-No puedes medio matarte cada que entras en una pelea. Tendrás una vida mucho más corta que útil si sigues así…-

-Bueno, quizás necesite aprender algo más que recibir golpes, es cierto- admitió Asura con cierta molestia- Pero ¿quién me lo va a enseñar?-

-Oh, por favor…- bufó Sibuddhu- No seas condescendiente ¿En dónde crees que te encuentras? ¿Entre un montón de chacales tan holgazanes como tú? ¡JA!-

-Está bien, comprendo lo que quieres decir, pero ¿no les será mucha molestia?-

-Hasta la fecha hemos sobrevivido a seis asaltos nocturnos, cuatro ataques de bestias, y todo sumado a lo que el día implica…- suspiró Saratubi, como calculando- Creo que un par de lecciones nocturnas no nos harán ningún daño. Además, al finalizar el entrenamiento se supone que seamos guerreros. Personalmente nunca he sabido de un guerrero que se limite a recibir ataques en lugar de darlos- se alzó de hombros- Considéralo un servicio social. Es mejor para todos si tu eres mejor peleador-

-En ese caso acepto muy a mi pesar dicho sacrificio por el bien de la compañía- respondió Asura con tono juguetón y todos rieron un poco- Por ahora, necesito un relevo en la guardia- se quejó a continuación- No creo poder hacer algo por el resto de la noche en mi estado…-

-No te preocupes- respondió Saratubi- Por ahí debe haber alguien menos mallugado que todos…-

-Oh, si, hablando de eso…- terció Sibuddhu- Rin se quedó en tu lugar- le dijo a Asura- Y no te recomiendo que la molestes en un rato- pasó una mirada a todos los del campamento- De hecho no se lo recomiendo a nadie- alzó la voz para que todos la escucharan. Inmediatamente una sombra pesada veló todas las expresiones de alivio, excepto la del primer aludido, que la mudó a confusión en vez.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó claramente preocupado. Saratubi no contestó más que con una palmada en su hombro y en seguida se apartó de la pareja. Sibuddhu pareció no querer contarlo, pero al final se tomó su tiempo para elegir sus palabras.

-Kisī taraha kē prakōpa kā sam'māna*- se limitó a decir en un acento que se daba en su voz con mucha más naturalidad que el lenguaje común.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Asura con no mejor cara.

-Lo que oíste- se desprendió Sibuddhu de él, hacia algún espacio para echarse- No necesitas más explicaciones…-

Todos volvieron a sus puestos donde antes dormían tan plácidamente, pero con unas cuantas diferencias en cuanto a la distribución: Rin dormía en un círculo perfecto de espacio despejado entre ella y sus camaradas. Con todo Asura pudo acomodarse bien entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Anduvo los siguientes minutos intentando buscar algún sentido a las palabras de Sibuddhu, pero luego de darse cuenta de que el sol saldría antes que empezara a comprender el sánscrito se dio por vencido, asumiendo que se trataba de alguna otra de sus estratagemas morales indescifrables.

Pero obviamente a partir de la mañana siguiente demostró ser algo más que eso. Rin no habló con nadie durante tres días, y se limitó a decir sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Durante ese tiempo, sus cuidados médicos degeneraron su calidad, y no todos estuvieron en las mismas condiciones tan deseables de recuperación que habían tenido otrora para recuperarse de sus largas y estresantes rutinas diurnas. Quedó claro que algo dentro de ella se había salido terriblemente de su lugar, y a pesar de que Asura era consumido por la curiosidad, algo más dentro de él le advertía que si quería mantenerse en una pieza, lo cual era esencial para seguir su entrenamiento aparte, no preguntara.

Rin volvió a hablar sin ninguna dificultad a la semana, pero no por ello una sombra casi imperceptible dejó de pesar sobre su gesto, y en sus ratos libres siguió "desconectada" del resto de sus compañeros, todo esto frente a la mirada desconcertada del chico, que a pesar de ya haberse enterado de la pelea seguía y seguiría entonces sin poder concertar el por qué de su actual estado.

* * *

En el salón principal de Valhala

El lugar era una habitación más grande que un salón de banquetes común. A la izquierda y derecha la entrada era blanqueada por mesas casi desiertas donde distintos habitantes del lugar, de bastimenta variada, comían de platos planos de madera. Al final del cuarto, un gran fuego del que apenas quedaban las brazas ardía para calentar los exiguos bocados que se repartían entre mesa y mesa por algunos siervos que circulaban de vez en cuando por el amplio espacio central.

Las grandes puertas de la habitación hicieron un chirrido quedo al forzarse sus goznes por la presión. En un instante las manos de dos hombres las apartaron a los lados para dejar pasar a la capitana de las valkirias seguida de un séquito tan denso de guerreros dorados envueltos en sus capas que no dejaba ver nada del paisaje a sus espaldas. La luz de las antorchas que había dentro pareció oscurecer más el lugar en vez de alumbrarlo mientras la luminiscencia del exterior inundaba la escena. Freya permaneció impasible cuando todas las miradas del lugar se posaban sobre ella y sus hombres. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente del espacio central, y metiendo la mano en su saco lanzó una cabeza que rodó desde la entrada hasta el centro de la habitación. La gran sala entera contuvo el aliento mientras los Æsires de armaduras manchadas por el barro del camino y la naturaleza en general se desplegaban por todo el salón detrás de su capitana.

-Ahí…- dijo Freya con voz de mando que apuntaba en dirección del miembro amputado- Esto fue lo que encontramos, mi señor-

Al otro lado de la habitación, a la derecha de un parche negro, un ojo del mismo color se distanció de la mesa que tenía ante sí y se iluminó de rabia embotellada mientras su ceño se fruncía ligeramente al ver lo que traía la mujer. En su lugar de honor al final del cuarto, aquel que llamaban el Desafiante se puso de pie lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima a lo que tenía en el piso. Su cota de malla resplandeciente debajo de su túnica marrón quedó por completo desplegada, y su cabello cano le bajó como una breve cascada por sus hombros, formando un marco cabelludo junto con su barba dividida en dos trenzas.

-¿Qué significa esto?- su voz llenó toda la sala con su arisco acento y su tono claramente molesto- Freya, ¿Qué es esto?-

-La cacería- respondió la aludida como si fuera algo que ya debía saber- El ciervo nos dejó en el bosque, y mis hombres y yo acampábamos cuando nos percatamos de que uno de nuestros puestos fue atacado. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero para cuando llegamos los Jambies ya habían sido irremediablemente masacrados por un enemigo desconocido. Esto es todo lo que pudimos obtener de nuestros agresores- señaló la cabeza- Y a juzgar por cómo se veía el lugar no eran pocos. Me temo que podamos estar a punto de presenciar una invasión si no me deja asumir el mando de las patrullas fronterizas y reemplazarlas por otras más eficientes…-

-¡Basta!- declaró igual que si le diera una reprimenda a un niño. Todos, incluso la altiva capitana, se sobresaltaron- Asumes demasiado para ser una servidora leal de Asgard y de mí. No te atrevas a decirme cómo debo administrar mis recursos nuevamente, ¿entendido?- hubo una pausa. Freya no mostró señales de contradecir las palabras del hombre, por lo que volvió a hablar- Ahora, volvamos desde el inicio ¿Dónde y cuándo se produjo el ataque?-

-Fue en la frontera norte, en un puesto de avanzada que estaba más distanciado de los otros-

-¿Y la guardia fronteriza?-

-También fueron barridos, mi señor- hizo una pausa- Mi tropa y yo llegamos sólo para ver los cadáveres-

-¿No hubo sobrevivientes?-

-No. El enemigo fue metódico y mató a todos menos uno-

-¿Y qué hicieron con él?-

-Lo trajimos con nosotros por si tenía algo valioso que decir, pero nos cercioramos de cubrirle los ojos y mantenerla en el caballo para evitar su orientación-

-¿Ella?-

-Así es, señor. La única sobreviviente… o al menos eso parece-

-Explícate-

-La encontramos merodeando por la zona, y quisimos interrogarla, pero se negó rotundamente a decirnos nada hasta no haberlo visto- al oír esto Odín se congeló por u momento y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, como si tú no supieras interrogar a un prisionero…- suspiró divertido.

-Es que este no es como los demás…- cabeceó hacia uno de sus hombres, y el aludido abandonó la sala- Por eso necesitamos que lo vea usted mismo…-

Al cabo de un minuto el hombre regresó a la sala. Esta vez traía consigo a una mujer no más alta que él. Como habían dicho, sus ojos iban vendados y sus manos atadas a pesar de que su semblante reflejara una calma despreocupada. Su andar era elegante, pero algo entorpecido por tanto tiempo de galope. Si no la trajeran casi en calidad de prisionero, cualquiera podría decir que se trataba de una emisaria o un miembro de la nobleza. El lodo cubría casi todo hasta su cintura, y en ciertos puntos se mezclaba con manchas de sangre ya seca hacía mucho tiempo. Con todo se podía advertir que sus ropas alguna vez habían sido del blanco de la nieve, y que su suavidad habría rivalizado con la seda más pura. Era una pena arruinar algo como eso, pero en el momento había cosas mucho más importantes que una elegante vestimenta.

-Esta es la que encontramos rondando- dijo Freya mientras su hombre procedía a quitarle la venda de los ojos a la mujer, revelando el resto de sus finas facciones, enmarcadas por tres lados en cabello largo y castaño, igual extrañamente en buen estado, brillante y sin nudos, para una sobreviviente.

-Ya veo…- musitó Odín manoseando su barba pensativo- ¿Y puede hablar nuestra lengua o sólo la bárbara?-

-Bárbaro es un término que no creo que se pueda aplicar en esta situación- respondió la mujer completamente calmada, empleando el habla de Asgard con tanta fluidez que parecía que era originaria de ahí- Considerando lo que tus… "hombres" son capaces de hacer- marcó las comillas con ambas manos- Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que han peleado una guerra de verdad? Por que desde mi perspectiva, no parece mucho…-

-¡Silencio!- le espetó su guardia- Hablarás cuando se te permita-

Skyler permaneció impasible. El Æsir de haber querido la habría podido convertir en picadillo, como con aquellos pobres miserables que había hecho antes de que la encontraran, pero la mujer permaneció serena, incluso con un deje de noble intelectualidad en sus ojos. El guerrero le sostuvo la mirada, pero ella tampoco se intimidó por sus orbes azules y penetrantes. Ella cambió la suya, ahora algo sarcástica, de su custodio al gran hombre que se encontraba al fondo de la cámara y luego la regresó a los ojos del que la tenía presa, enarcando las cejas lo suficiente como para que se notara su gesto ante todos los mirantes.

-Déjala que hable- dijo por fin Odín con algo de complicidad en su tono.

-¿Así que tú eres el que llaman el Desafiante?- preguntó, pero al tiempo que sus labios pronunciaban la última palabra toda la audiencia contuvo un suspiro de sorpresa. Odín pareció templar una reacción dentro de su ser que no daba la impresión de ser muy amistosa. Skyler siguió tranquila- Realmente no esperaba conocerte tan temprano, pero supongo que no puedo quejarme, después de todo estaba predestinado el encontrarnos-

-Hablas con mucha tranquilidad para estar en tu situación- contestó Odín con una leve sonrisa- Debes saber que alguien entre mis hombres, en mi casa, no debería faltarme al respeto a menos que quiera ser reducido a menos que escoria-

-Oh, entonces esto es Valhala…- miró sus alrededores brevemente- Debe ser más bonito por afuera- declaró mientras reparaba en cada detalle de su entorno- Lamento haberlo ofendido en su casa, pero no sabría cómo llamarle a alguien tan importante, y que todos conocen por su reputación más que su título o nombres: aquel que es un héroe y un rey al mismo tiempo. El único con el valor suficiente en esta era de incertidumbre para desafiar a los Antiguos por su cuenta-

Odín se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla al oír el alago. Su mano seguía jugando con las trenzas de su barba, pero claramente su molestia parecía lo suficientemente aplacada como para estar bajo control. Skyler de alguna manera ahora parecía cambiar de analítica percepción a gesto triunfal. Como si supiera secretamente que lo único que les gusta más a los hombres de poder que comprobar su posición, era el alabo y la humilde devoción. Aquel que se sentaba al final de la habitación, en su centro exacto entre las dos paredes, y con una mesa propia para él y todos los demás miembros del alto círculo de Asgard no era claramente la excepción.

-Soy Odín, señor de Valhala, soberano del renio de Asgard- contestó desde su silla con parsimonia- Y ya que esclarecemos las confusiones para que aquí halla comunicación entonces me gustaría saber tu nombre para futura referencia-

-Mucho gusto mi señor, mi nombre es Skyler- se reverenció.

-Muy bien, Skyler, cuéntame lo que viste ¿estabas ahí cuando el puesto fue atacado?- Skyler no respondió de inmediato.

-No, mi señor. Me encontraba cerca cuando vi las columnas de humo sobre el horizonte y oí la explosión. Entonces decidí acercarme a investigar…-

-¿Explosión?- inquirió un hombre al lado de Odín. Alguien claramente más joven que el regente de Valhala, de cabellera rubia enlazada en trenzas por aquí y suelta por allá, y barba rasa, más cuidada, que traía a la cintura un pesado martillo de una mano.

-Mi hijo, Thor, heredero de mi reino- dijo Odín como de pasada- Pero no divaguemos mucho en presentaciones. Por favor, continua-

-Sí, explosión- corroboró Skyler- Como si el cielo hubiera golpeado la tierra con energía. Incluso quedó un área considerable desbastada por el encuentro, y supongo que antes había un fuerte en el lugar…- esperó a que alguien comprobara sus palabras, pero nadie se ofreció- Pues ya no está. Algo lo borró de la existencia cuando lo asaltaron-

-Ahí fue cuando entramos nosotros- completó Freya- Efectivamente el lugar estaba muy destruido como para sacar nada concluyente. Mis Æsires y yo buscamos sobrevivientes de todos modos y sólo la encontramos a ella-

-El enemigo está trayendo armas cada vez más poderosas ¿quién sabe lo que vendrá luego?- se levantó Thor de su lugar- Creo que lo mejor es evacuar a las poblaciones a lugares en donde podamos protegerlas de manera más efectiva. Fortificar la frontera y llamar a los Jambies una vez más a las armas por completo. Ya los hemos tenido demasiado tiempo languideciendo en nuestros castillos y torres. Es hora de darles un papel más activo en nuestros asuntos…-

-Entiendo tu preocupación, hijo, pero podemos discutirlo después- lo interrumpió Odín- ¡Vamos! Una crisis mayor se presenta por primera vez desde la última década y todos se vuelven locos creyendo lo que hay que hacer o la mejor manera de afrontarla ¿Ya olvidaron cómo expulsamos a las hordas de bestias que nos hubieran aplastado hace mucho tiempo? Y diez años después regresan creyendo que pueden volver a aterrorizarnos, pero olvidan que nuestra tropa está mas fuerte que nunca, y que ahora los Jambies han jurado combatir y morir a nuestro lado. Definitivamente cualquiera que intentara invadir estas tierras se encontraría no sólo con fortalezas formidables, sino que también con gente determinada a expulsarlos o morir. Jamás ser esclava. Aún sabiendo todo esto, ¿todavía creen que podamos ser superados por otra horda como la última? No es una suposición concluyente, pero debemos obtener más información sobre la amenaza hasta tomar verdaderas decisiones. Hasta entonces prohíbo terminantemente discutir el tema-

Hubo otra pausa en lo que Odín tardaba en volver a hablar. Las valkirias y los Æsires se mecían nerviosos en sus lugares, casi imperceptiblemente, pero que no escapó a los ojos de Skyler. Hasta ahora parecía ser que su plan estaba poniéndose en orden, y eso le daba calma, pero por dentro aún le quedaba la preocupación de que la decisión del rey pudiera estropearlo todo, como casi cualquier cosa en el viaje desde que había comenzado. Y aunque la bendición de Madre le servía para llevar a cabo su tarea contra las complicaciones, no se lograba sacar de la mente el peor de los escenarios… ese que debía evitar a toda costa. Por el que debía entregar el Mensaje.

-Bueno, no me parece que vaya a requerir más de tus servicios- apenas terminó la frase, la mano del guardia se cernió sobre el brazo de Skyler, lista para llevársela- Aunque me has sido de utilidad el día de hoy- continuó Odín- Así que puedes quedarte en Valhala por un tiempo como invitada- Otro guardia asió el brazo libre de Skyler- Puedes retirarte-

-¡Espere!- Skyler ofreció resistencia, pero ambos Æsires la sacaron de su lugar como si no lo hiciera- ¡Espere, tango más información!-

Odín pareció no oír, pero casi de inmediato su semblante se volvió a modificar. Su rostro paciente y sabio, que había mostrado durante el diálogo, sufrió, aunque de manera breve, un pequeño temblor de molestia. Le ordenó a los guardias que se detuvieran y la soltaran, pero quedó claro para Skyler que ya no podría tentar su majestad para hacerle llegar noticias.

-Anda, habla- dijo Odín ya sin ninguna templanza-¿Qué más tienes que decir?-

-Me alegra que halla apelado a su civilidad para llevar esta conversación, señor. Pues lo mucho que tengo que decirle y discutir es de suma importancia para sus oídos- todos entonces, como habían sobrellevado el resto de los cambios, depositaron por completo la duda de sus rasgos en la mujer que se encontraba al frente. De nuevo, Odín fue el que tomó la iniciativa.

-No sabía que venías en calidad de emisaria- dijo mientras dirigía una mirada alusiva a sus manos atadas y el lamentable estado de su indumentaria- Sinceramente me cuesta creerlo- hizo algo con la mano y su guardia le aflojó las cuerdas.

-Pues créame- le replicó quedamente Skyler masajeando sus muñecas- Su reino está en peligro más allá de lo que cree, y he venido a advertirle que si no se aviene a aquellos que menos considera entonces puede que no continúe por mucho…-

-Pues si Asgard está en peligro la defenderemos- irrumpió Thor con ímpetu desde su lugar.

-No hace falta que digas nada- le contestó Odín- Esta mujer primero es una superviviente, luego es una refugiada, y ahora es una emisaria… ¿Cómo confiar en alguien cuya identidad se pone a cada momento en contradicho? Y mejor aún, ¿por qué cree que tiene la suficiente autoridad para decirme cómo debo administrar mis recursos? Freya, será que algo tienes desde que se levantó el sol que contagias a todo aquel con el que tienes contacto con tu imprudencia-

-Bueno, si su actitud es la de alguien necio no se debe precisamente a la fauna que se arrastra fuera de sus infranqueables montañas- suspiró Skyler- Hasta donde sé, las bestias no son buenas mentoras de terquedad, aunque no creo que tengan mucha diferencia de parentela con éstos…-

-¡Silencio!- exclamó de nuevo Odín y su voz llenó el salón- ¿Vienes a mis dominios y tienes la oportunidad única, el honor, de hablarle al rey de Asgard sólo para probar su paciencia? Me considero alguien sabio, pero poco presto a la clase de retahíla que me traes, así que si no tienes algo más sensato que decir, entonces no requiero de tu presencia en este gran salón, que se ha ensanchado cada vez más con la sangre de nuestros ancestros, y mi mano para guiarnos- los hombres volvieron a asirla.

-Bueno- se alzó de hombros y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Lo único que me resta decir si va a persistir esta conducta es que es un hecho innegable para hombres tanto como para Antiguos, que, enfrentados con la completa aniquilación, cualquier medida es preferible- nadie pareció entender, pero Odín de todos modos se tornó sombrío.

-Te permito quedarte por el servicio que me has hecho hoy, pero si quieres continuar aquí al final de la semana entonces tendrás que comisionarte a las labores de mantenimiento del lugar o de lo contrario ordenaré a mi guardia que te devuelva al punto donde te encontraron, a ver si es cierto que la frontera sigue siendo peligrosa-

-Muchas gracias, mi señor- respondió Skyler con falsa modestia.

No dejó de sonreír cuando la comenzaron a conducir hacia la entrada sin ninguna delicadeza y más allá aún. En verdad todo había sido como le había dicho Kuole antes de que se separaran sus caminos. "Al Desafiante no le gusta ser desafiado" se decía por dentro mientras recordaba las escenas que había visto y no salido de su boca: los rastros de huellas que se adentraban en la espesura en dirección al sur y no al norte, supuestamente de regreso; los vestigios únicamente visibles a sus ojos del poder de algo inmenso contenido dentro de un cascarón vacío; pero más que nada la terrible masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo cuando había llegado. Una que desarrollaban guerreros de armadura dorada y su frenética capitana, en cuya mirada se advertían dos pozos característicos que sólo había visto en una persona antes. Dos hoyos negros donde debería haber un alma.

Sí, el reino del Desafiante era espectacular, pero en tanto Skyler no separara sus labios para repetir el Mensaje, el Desafiante no sabría nada de lo que en verdad estaba pasando… de lo que en verdad debía temer. Así que mientras los hombres la conducían por una escalera de pierda hasta sus nuevos aposentos, su sonrisa no acabó de ensancharse. Llegaría el momento en el que todos aquellos pagarían sus imprudencias, pero hasta entonces debía ser paciente. Entonces podría darle por una vez rienda suelta a su auténtico ser, más oscuro y sediento de muerte de lo que cualquiera de esos humanos pudiera imaginar.

* * *

-Pero qué molestia…- se quejó Odín en su trono mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz. Ante sí, el mapa de Asgard con todas las posiciones se encontraba desplegado en dos mesas juntas. Los Æsires habían sido despedidos y ahora sólo quedaban Freya, del lado opuesto del mapa, su hijo, Thor, a su lado, y algunos otros de guardia- Ahora mismo no podemos hacer mucho excepto prever el siguiente ataque. Después de todo no hace realmente sentido que nos hallan atacado para correr si no había nada de valor en ese puesto. Son como moscas que vuelan cada que las queremos aplastar ¿Qué piensas tú, Freya?-

-Su rastro de destrucción es demasiado obvio- suspiró pensativa- No me atrevería a rastrearlos por no caer en una emboscada. Quién sabe cuántos puede haber repartidos por la campiña que se extiende más allá de nuestro alcance efectivo, y sinceramente eso es lo que me preocupa- hizo una pausa-Ahora que está claro que los Jambies ya no ofrecen protección a nuestros puestos fronterizos, por lo que propondría relevarlos del deber. El asegurar Asgard debería ser deber de los Æsires desde un principio, no los mortales-

-Pues te equivocas en eso, Freya- terció Thor- Si los Jambies no nos han sido de mucha utilidad es por que no los estamos empleando adecuadamente. Ellos son rastreadores, cazadores, pero más que nada guerreros. Claro que no van a ser igual de efectivos si les decimos que se sienten sobre sus traseros a esperar mientras el enemigo tiene completa libertad de movimiento-

-¿Y qué propones, hijo?- preguntó Odín, prudentemente distante de la discusión.

-Que les soltemos la correa. Es cierto que debemos asegurar la frontera norte para que no se presente otro ataque, pero también lo es que no disponemos de los efectivos suficientes como para fortificar y rastrear el paradero del enemigo por nuestra cuenta. Pero los Jambies pueden hacerlo. Ellos conocen estos bosques mejor de lo que nosotros llegaríamos a comprenderlos en cien vidas mortales y sin duda podrían dar con la posición del enemigo sin que fueran descubiertos. Ya sabemos de la destrucción que pueden causar, y ni los Trolls pueden llegar a ser tan estúpidos. Sólo necesitamos de la maestría de los hombres para rastrearlos y entonces podremos atacarlos antes que ellos a nosotros-

-Confías demasiado en los Jambies- lo reprendió Freya- Ellos no están civilizados. Podrían salirse de control en el peor de los casos y volverse salvajes de nuevo. Quién sabe lo que ocurriría si eso sucediera, ¡incluso podrían aliarse al enemigo! Estaríamos entonces superados por números, armas, e inteligencia…-

-Si es que no lo estamos ya- la interrumpió Thor. Otra pausa, calma antes de la tormenta…

-¡Tú eres un niño!- estalló de pronto Freya- ¿Qué sabes sobre pelear guerras? ¡Nada! Has estado junto a tu querido padre mientras nosotros nos desvivíamos por defender nuestros hogares contra toda probabilidad y triunfábamos. Los Æsires hemos defendido Asgard y Valhala desde antes de los Jambies y seguiremos así ¡Así que no nos hables sobre cómo debemos juzgar el honor de los demás!-

-¿Y tú crees que esto no será diferente de otras veces en que el reino ha estado en peligro?- le espetó- Si es así, entonces todos estos años de combatir juntos no te han enseñado más que el valor de la obstinación. Tenemos una fuerza nueva que puede bien sucedernos en nuestras labores de defender Asgard como primera línea ¿y la desprecias? En serio me pregunto si lo que decía esa mujer, Skyler, no será cierto, y nosotros nos estamos convirtiendo en bárbaros salvajes...-

-¡Esta es la última vez que me faltas al respeto, niño malcriado!- gritó Freya mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-¿Crees que tienes las agallas para medirte contra mí después de lo que hemos pasado?- se armó Thor.

-¡Alto ahí los dos!-

La lanza de Odín se cruzó en el espacio que había entre los dos. El señor de Valhala estaba de pie sobre la mesa. Su seño ya fruncido y su arma por completo tensa, luchando por liberarse del control de su dueño y desatar la batalla. Tanto Freya como Thor se paralizaron en sus lugares. Era típico de Odín demostrar su fuerza con arranques de ira, pero algo dentro de él esta vez había tomado lo que debía ser sólo una orden y la había convertido de repente en una acción. Por un momento el viejo pareció ansioso más allá de la simple necesidad de pelear. Parecía… salvaje.

-No llegaremos a nada rascando dentro del fondo de esta vieja rencilla- declaró el viejo dios luego de un momento, retirando su lanza- Así que por mi orden se dispondrá a la mitad de las fuerzas Æsires para tareas de vigilancia y observación en las fronteras, y se usarán a los Jambies por secciones para rastrear al enemigo. No les soltaré el collar a todos de una vez, si es lo que buscas, hijo- se giró hacia Thor- Todavía deben aprender a respetar el peso de la autoridad que tenemos nosotros los de Valhala, y hasta que no muestren señales de dominarse no me arriesgaré a liberarlos por completo a nuestras expensas… Por otra parte- se volvió hacia Freya- No podemos prescindir de su fuerza. Mi hijo es acertado al decir que sólo un necio puede poner en duda un recurso que puede sernos útil y que se nos es dado con tanta facilidad- se dejó caer de nuevo en su trono- Hagan llegar mis edictos a los barracones lo más pronto posible y pueden retirarse. Ya no necesitaré de sus servicios hasta nuevo aviso-

El dúo se miró por un momento, todavía sus armas en mano. Entre los dos no dejaba de fluir un aire incierto, y los nudillos de ambos estaban blancos de la fuerza que imprimían para apretar los mangos. Parecían decididos a usar las armas, pero ya no contra ellos, sino más bien para defenderse. Aquel arranque de furia que por poco los había llevado a ellos consigo parecía de pronto un hecho ajeno a la situación, y al propio Odín, que ya parecía más perturbado que cuando los había amenazado con su arma, ahí, de nuevo, pasivo sobre su trono. Tanto Thor como Freya en un momento habían suprimido todo el resentimiento que se tenían, y ni siquiera se percataban de que el tiempo seguía corriendo normal mientras ellos seguían ahí paralizados.

-¿Qué están esperando?- exclamó de pronto con tanta o más rabia que cuando había intercedido entre los dos- ¡Largo de aquí, y no vuelvan a menos que los llame!-

Ambos se sacudieron su ensimismamiento igual que una bofetada y procedieron a abandonar el salón. Ninguno de los dos dispuesto a reclamar a un carácter tan cortante como el que de pronto tenía su señor. Ninguno realmente ni remotamente consciente de los motivos que había tenido para correr junto con ellos a toda la guardia de la sala. Ninguno de pronto lo suficientemente observador como para atinar a las miradas de desconcierto que se acumulaban sobre sus hombros de pronto, dejando emitir la duda de algo que hasta ese momento nadie, ni siquiera aquellos que se habían incorporado recientemente a aquella escena podían explicar.

Era un suave cambio en la brisa tibia de la mañana; una sombra de algo que desplazó el viento cual nube de tormenta bajo su peso. Una figura que hasta ahora el mundo en el que todos ellos habían vivido nunca antes habían visto ni entendido como para describirlo, y que aquella visión les dejaba enmudecer de miedo frente al batir de dos alas, fuertes y poderosas, teñidas de rojo y blanco como un amanecer y un anochecer juntos.

* * *

-No eres muy sutil para ser un animal de política- dijo Arcaelus desde su posición sobre las bigas del techo. Sus alas cubriéndolo por completo de manera que sólo asomaba su cabeza encapuchada sobre sus hombros emplumados- Ahora que fluir con el movimiento de los demás, incluso si son opiniones encontradas, ése es el rasgo de un buen gobernante-

-Ah, tú qué sabes- replicó Odín desde su trono- Nunca has tenido que tomar decisiones realmente difíciles-

-No- contestó Arcaelus como un susurro- Saber cada día que miles de personas mueren por nuestra causa es ya lo suficientemente difícil como para cargar el peso entero del mundo sobre mis hombros. Esa tarea es para los que son más ignorantes de toda la desgracia que provocamos- Odín estaba a punto de hablar, pero Arcaelus continuó- No estoy insinuando nada… Has armado un buen fuerte aquí. Debió costarte mucho tiempo-

-Más de lo que te imaginas, y no gracias a ti- hubo una pausa.

-No cuestiono mis decisiones del pasado- aseveró Arcaelus- Aún sigo creyendo que fue lo mejor en el momento. Tu sedición no conocía límites, y pudiste haber derrumbado el orden de las cosas si no le ponía fin. Espero que ahora que tienes el mando lo entiendas-

-Sí…- sus dedos recorrieron el parche que tenía sobre su faltante ojo mientras en el aire parecían alzarse el zumbido de una espada y un gruñido de dolor- Cómo lo recuerdo-

-Pero has cambiado- continuó mientras se dejaba caer del techo- Ahora has formado una patria por tu cuenta, y la has mantenido a pesar del peligro que representa- comenzó a caminar en su dirección- Ahora debes saber lo que implica el mando, y que ninguna decisión es para los incautos. Ahora eres todo lo que se esperaba de ti como Horadrim…-

-¡JA!- soltó una carcajada removiéndose en su trono- Nadie me había llamado así desde hace tanto que ahora que simplemente llegas y lo pronuncias suena extraño…- hizo una pausa desviando la mirada- Es posible…- pausó su discurso, como si eligiera cada palabra- ¿Que estés aquí para redimirme?-

-No- suspiró con resignación- Tu camino fue delimitado hace mucho por ningún otro más que ti- al oírlo, Odín se puso bruscamente de pie y al mismo tiempo una fuerza invisible apartó las mesas de su frente como si fueran de papel, dejando ningún obstáculo entre él y Arcaelus.

-¿Entonces a qué has venido a través de medio mundo? ¿A maravillarte con mi dolor?- avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta encarar al ángel sin reparo de demostrar toda su molestia- Pues lamento decepcionarte. Por que he creado algo que ustedes no pudieron en este paraje desolado ¡Una nación!- abarcó con un gesto todo su alrededor- Y eso es mucho más que sólo sus esperanzas y mentiras, que con tanto ahínco han difuminado a través de la humanidad. Aquí crecemos y prosperamos sin pausa. Aquí la espada y el hacha han forjado la gloria de este salón sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de tus bienamados Zonei ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?-

-Malta ha caído- contestó bajando la cara como si hablara de un familiar- Ahora tú y tu reino son lo único que se interpone entre el Gran Forjador y la dominación total del continente-

Se produjo el silencio. Odín no acertó a decir nada más que dejar los labios separados como queriendo dar a entender todo lo complejo de su reacción, y todo aquello que no podía abandonar su aliento en forma de palabras. Retrocedió un paso, luego dos, y luego tres, sus manos sistemáticamente encontraron su frente, y trataron de abrazarla dejando su casco cornudo caer al piso sin ningún cuidado…

-¿Qué posibilidades había?- dijo como un lamento- ¿Pero cómo hemos llegado a esto?- Arcaelus de pronto pasó de sombrío a cauto, viendo con esa mirada perdida de ojos dorados algo más allá de la vista mientras su mano buscaba instintivamente el pomo de su espada. Odín entonces soltó una carcajada tan fuerte y larga que resultó casi histérica- ¿Qué les paso a las defensas que con tanta confianza levantaron? ¡Cayeron! ¿Qué te pasa, te he has quedado sin habla? ¡Responde maldito engreído!- Arcaelus permaneció impasible- ¿A qué has venido entonces? ¿A decirme que nosotros, los expulsados, tenemos un deber para con ustedes? ¡Ya dime qué quieres de mí!- exclamó al borde de su compostura.

-Que te calmes- contestó Arcaelus como si le hablara a un niño. Odín no supo realmente qué decir de nuevo. Las facciones de su rostro aún debajo de su abundante vello facial hervían de tanta exaltación- Nuestro poder en el continente ya no es plausible por ahora. Estamos muy estirados en el Este, y además el enemigo está consciente de ello- hizo una pausa para carraspear un poco- Créeme que no les pediría ayuda a ti y a tu gente bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, pero no nos quedan opciones. Deben detener al Gran Forjador de lograr la dominación del continente a toda costa, al menos hasta que podamos recuperar terreno de nuevo- Odín al oí esto se distanció en silencio del ángel y se sentó en una de las mesas volcadas.

-¿Recuperar terreno?- preguntó manoseándose la barba de forma ahora más obsesiva- Recuperar terreno…- dijo algo más alto, acompañado con esa sensación que dan las cosas en el momento exacto de tornarse sombrías- Pero, ¿no te olvidas de algo?-

-¿De qué?-

-¿Qué estarán haciendo ustedes en este tiempo? ¿Rascándose las pelotas mientras yo y mis Æsires nos desvivimos por contener a las Hordas de Hierro?- un fuego vibró detrás de sus palabras, tan alto y a la vez invisible que por un momento el estado de alerta del ángel se disparó.

-No los dejaremos solos en esto- declaró- Mi gente ya viene con un ejército para ayudar en la causa. Lo último que queremos es sacrificar vidas en vano…-

-No- lo cortó con un suspiró que a la vez portaba el fuego de la ira y el hielo del odio- Ustedes no quieren perder vidas. Ustedes quieren ganar terreno- puntualizó tan secamente que parecía amenaza- Siempre es lo mismo: tierra… Pues adivina qué. Esta es mi tierra, y esta es mi gente. Asgard me pertenece. Yo lo construí de la nada y con un puñado de guerreros. Y donde halla de mis hombres- volvió a encarar a Arcaelus- Habrá de mis leyes- se acercó tanto a su contraparte que casi respiraban el mismo aire- Entonces déjame ponerte algo en claro. Mis tierras son mis tierras, y mis hombres mis hombres. Si lo que buscas es un escudo que blandir contra el Gran Forjador resulta muy conveniente que yo esa aquí el que pierde más con esta guerra que tú sugieres. Asgard ha crecido por sus medios, al margen de esta lucha, y no me convertiré en objetivo de los Antiguos sólo para darles espacio para respirar, que ustedes perdieron en primera instancia- Arcaelus fue a decir algo, pero casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no habría caso en hacerlo, así que sólo volvió a asumir su postura de silencio marcial, que tanto mucho como poco siempre tenía que decir.

-Creo que tienes razón- suspiró con melancolía mientras se distanciaba- Mi tarea de socorrer a mi patria ha fallado, pero óyeme bien, rey de Asgard- lo apuntó con un dedo- Marches o no a la guerra, esta llegará a tu puerta más pronto de lo que crees. Al Gran Forjador no le interesa saber cuáles son nuestras posturas diplomáticas, así como a todos los Antiguos. Igual vendrán a matarlos como corderos. Sin ningún honor ni gloria. Entonces desearás que mi mano se hubiera quedado extendida en lugar de apretarse mientras te veo arder- dicho esto dejó caer su mano- Pero el que vivan o no, no me concierne al final- se dio la vuelta y se dispuso irse- Ustedes los de Asgard tienen razón. Están solos…-

La marcha de Arcaelus se congeló de pronto, casi tan rápido como su aliento. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir un dolor punzante y fortísimo. Hasta sus alas parecieron temblar en el último segundo antes de que su vista, dándose una idea de lo que ocurría, descendiera y apreciara el objeto que sobresalía de su figura. Traspasando todo su torso, incluso las placas de su armadura, la punta metálica de la lanza que acababa de manifestarse en la mano del único ocupante de la sala aparte de él, emergía de su pecho. El rostro de Odín detrás suyo hecho una furia más allá de lo disimulado.

-Nadie- susurró con rabia mientras su mano retorcía el asta de su arma, haciendo que el ángel cayera de rodillas- Nunca- la bota de Odín se incrustó en el punto medio entre la espalda y el ala de Arcaelus- Me da la espalda-

El pisotón liberó al ángel de su empalamiento. Arcaelus azotó en el suelo y rodó sobre su cuerpo un par de veces hasta detenerse de la fuerza con que lo habían golpeado. Un hoyo negro en donde la lanza había dejado la herida que no supuraba ninguna clase de substancia. Odín lo observó con gesto frío mientras su ahora enemigo se tomaba su tiempo el levantarse… quizás demasiado tiempo.

-Supongo que no eras inmortal después de todo- suspiró luego de un momento agitando la lanza para quitarle fragmentos dorados de armadura y materia de Arcaelus que se le había adherido.

-No soy inmortal- dijo de pronto el agredido mientras sus miembros se ponían en funcionamiento de nuevo para enderezarlo- ¿Pero sabes lo bello de eso?- alzó su cabeza, revelando su cabello, que le caía por la frente, tapándole parcialmente la cara, y una expresión tan dada a la cólera que hasta parecía extraña en él- …Que tú tampoco-

Odín quiso volver a guardia, pero las alas de Arcaelus lo impulsaron al ataque más rápido que sus reflejos. Antes de que la punta de su arma apuntara hacia su enemigo nuevamente, él ya estaba sobre su posición, desplegando sus plumas rojo y blanco como un águila real. Arcaelus entonces descargó un golpe directo a la cara de su enemigo que no pudo evitar. Odín salió despedido hacia atrás con fuerza y se estrelló de cara en el trono que antes lo mantuviera sentado, fracturando el tallado con el impacto.

Esta vez Arcaelus no esperó a que su adversario pudiera recuperarse y se lanzó el pos de Odín. Sin ver a su espalda, Odín mandó otra estocada contra el pecho de Arcaelus, pero este ya había desenvainado su espada y detuvo el ataque. Acto seguido, mientras ambas hojas estaban en contacto Odín se volvió por completo y extendió una mano hacia el pecho de Arcaelus. Una fuerza invisible al instante golpeó al ángel y lo propulsó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Arcaelus apenas pudo detenerse antes de chocar contra las puertas, anclando el filo de su espada en tierra para frenar el impulso. Sus alas instintivamente se cerraron sobre él para protegerlo, pero al instante volvió a asumir control y se puso de pie nuevamente. En su rostro se notaba ahora la ira desbordada. Aquel no había sido un golpe limpio.

No se dijo nada. Al instante ambos contendientes se lanzaron al encuentro del otro, Odín corriendo con la punta de su lanza por delante y Arcaelus siendo transportado igual que un halcón al ataque por sus dos alas. Ambas armas volvieron a chocar a mitad del salón, liberando una explosión de chispas cuando sus aceros se encontraron. Odín volvió a extender su mano para impulsar a Arcaelus nuevamente, pero esta vez su enemigo pudo evitar la treta encontrando palma con palma la mano de Odín.

Al instante Arcaelus aprovechó su oportunidad y retorció el miembro cautivo del Desafiante. Odín dejó escapar un gruñido, pero no perdió tiempo en sentir dolor. Aún a costa de su brazo, giró sobre su eje, blandiendo la lanza con su mano libre para describir un arco que el ángel no pudo bloquear a tiempo. Arcaelus pudo detener parcialmente el golpe con la hoja de su espada, pero la punta venía estrictamente desde el lado contrario a su guardia y no pudo evitar que el metal se incrustara en su mejilla.

El ángel instantáneamente rompió el bloqueo, llevado por el deseo de huir de la hoja de Odín. Este, al ver que su enemigo le daba la espalda, quiso aprovechar para mandar otra estocada, pero Arcaelus se le adelantó. Antes de que volviera a guardia extendió ambas alas con fuerza tal que lo empujaron la distancia suficiente para descartar la posibilidad de un ataque tan rápido.

Ambos contendientes quedaron de nuevo separados. Arcaelus tenía ese vacío negro característico en el espacio donde la piel dejaba al descubierto sus heridas, pero a pesar de que su condición no era la deseable, Odín tampoco estaba bien parado, con su brazo izquierdo dislocado, colgando inútil, debajo del codo. Ambos se observaron en silencio de nuevo por un instante y comenzaron a dar vueltas uno en torno al otro. En sus ojos ardía un fuego que parecía haber vuelto de brasas largo tiempo dormidas.

Odín acomodó su brazo antes de volver a guardia de nuevo. Como si aquella fuera la señal de un nuevo asalto, ambos se volvieron a enfrentar. La siguiente serie de ataques se produjeron con una velocidad tan inhumana, que sólo aquellos dos adversarios, Horadrim, eran capaces de lograr. Intentando partirlo en dos, o al menos romperle el cuello, Odín blandió su lanza de forma vertical contra la cabeza del ángel. Arcaelus detuvo el ataque y contraatacó intentando alcanzar el pecho del Desafiante con un tajo horizontal. Odín desvió la hoja con el asta de su lanza, y con el extremo opuesto del filo asestó un potente revés a Arcaelus en la sien que lo sacó de equilibrio.

Arcaelus tuvo que mandar una mano a tierra para no caer por completo, pero al instante volvió a extender sus alas para alejar al Desafiante. Odín no cayó dos veces en la misma trampa, bloqueando exitosamente el ataque, pero aquello no fue todo lo que su abatido enemigo tenía que darle. Apenas sentir que su golpe era detenido, Arcaelus afianzó completamente su mano en la tierra y aprovechando su postura lanzó una patada que chocó inexorablemente contra el vientre del Desafiante, doblándolo a la mitad al sacarle el aire.

Odín trastabilló hacia atrás y entonces Arcaelus pasó a la ofensiva. Antes de un parpadeo el puño del ángel se plantó de nuevo en su cara tan fuertemente que lo enderezó por completo. El Desafiante hubiera caído hacia atrás, pero al último segundo pudo recuperar su equilibrio y a pesar de su falta de aliento reunió las fuerzas suficientes como para extender de nuevo su mano y plantarla en pleno pecho del ángel.

Arcaelus no supo lo que le esperaba hasta que ya estaba hecho. La fuerza que Odín había usado a traición volvió a manifestarse tan intempestivamente que lo tomó por sorpresa. Un segundo más tarde Arcaelus era despedido por los aires con la misma o más potencia que antes, pero ya no hacia la puerta, sino hacia el techo, donde rompió una biga de un metro de grosor como si fuera una astilla al impactar contra ella y chocó con el mismo techo del cuarto antes de reaccionar. Logró detenerse a tiempo de traspasar el techo, pero más que sostenerlo las fuerzas de pronto le fallaron, y hombre y maderos, y restos del tejado, se precipitaron al suelo en un estruendo de golpes secos que resonó por todo el salón.

De nuevo pareció que Arcaelus no se levantaría. Pobre tonto. Estaba demasiado familiarizado con las técnicas de combate tradicionales, que no era relativa competencia para un estilo más independiente. Odín esperó tenso a que su oponente se levantara, pero este no se movió de su lugar. Al final suspiró aliviado mientras se apoyaba en su lanza para recuperar el aliento. De todos modos él se lo había buscado. La última vez que habían tenido un combate de ese estilo la habilidad del ángel había bastado para ganarle en su antigua tierra. Bueno, ahora estaban en su reino, y él dictaría las reglas de ahora en adelante.

Odín Estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha para inspeccionar lo que había quedado de su enemigo, pero la tregua no le duró lo suficiente. Sorpresivamente, ante su atónito ojo, ambas bigas del peso de un hombre o más fueron despedidas igual que golondrinas izadas por un viento veleidoso, haciendo un hueco de considerable tamaño en la pared una, y la otra chocando estrepitosamente contra una columna. Debajo del lugar que un segundo antes ocupara la forma de los maderos Arcaelus se puso tan lentamente de pie que parecía que se estuviera desperezando.

En pánico, Odín alzó su lanza de nuevo para encararlo, pero antes de que parpadeara la hoja de su enemigo ya penetraba su guardia. El material brillante de la espada no encontró más resistencia que su cota de malla, la cual rebanó igual de fácil que si fuera su piel, y aún más se abrió paso entre su carne. En un único movimiento, Arcaelus trazó un surco tan denso dentro del torso de Odín que de no ser por su condición como Horadrim hubiera muerto irremediablemente.

Odín gritó más de la sorpresa que del dolor. El embate de su adversario lo empujó hacia atrás, donde esta vez no pudo hacer nada más que observar horrorizado cómo sus brazos se abajaban, dejándolo por completo descubierto al perder el equilibrio. Odín cayó de espaldas inexorablemente. Estaba a punto de rodar para ponerse de pie, pero Arcaelus esta vez no lo dejó escapar tan fácil. Sus pies de pronto se posaron a un lado de su cuerpo caído, y volviendo a enarbolar en alto su espada con ambas manos, Arcaelus apuntó el siguiente ataque directamente hacia su cuello, listo para decapitarlo.

El filo de la espada descendió en pos de Odín. El Desafiante, presa del pánico y la adrenalina, reaccionó incluso antes de lo que él esperaba. Como un rayo el brazo de su lanza volvió a cobrar vida, y antes de que pensara, la punta metálica al final de asta hizo contacto contra el dorso del arma en una estocada tan fuerte que sin dudarlo el metal del que estaba compuesta saltó en pedazos ante los ojos de su boquiabierto enemigo.

La espada se deshizo en un centenar de fragmentos hasta la empuñadura, y Arcaelus incrédulo no pudo refrenar su impulso que había decidido a matar al Desafiante, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue exhalar brevemente mientras su ventaja desaparecía a la par de la que su enemigo aumentaba. Al siguiente segundo la lanza de Odín se introducía de nuevo en su cuerpo, seccionando ahora las placas del vientre y reapareciendo por un nuevo agujero en su espalda.

Odín no volvió a desperdiciar su oportunidad. Su mano libre en seguida asió fuertemente el asta de su lanza, y sus músculos efectuaron un esfuerzo supremo para ponerlo de pie aún contra su tormento físico. Antes de que su enemigo supiera qué hacer Odín rápidamente lo alzó del suelo con su lanza como palanca, y liberando sus reservas de furia con un rugido de batalla azotó al ángel contra el empedrado como si quisiera romperlo con su peso.

Arcaelus se puso tenso los primeros momentos, pero apenas recibir el primer golpe contra el frío suelo sus músculos perdieron fuerza. Odín de nuevo no volvió a esperar respuesta, y antes de que su cuerpo acabara de rebotar contra la piedra del piso lo alzó de nuevo y giró sobre su eje para impactarlo otra vez contra la tierra, más fuerte que antes.

El polvo saltó de donde se había acumulado, y en varios sitios velas y otros trastos que había sobre repisas se desprendieron de sus descansos y se desparramaron por todo el suelo. El propio Arcaelus levantó una estela de polvo al azotar por segunda vez y sus alas tan hermosas se tiñeron del color del polvo que levantaban del piso. Odín de nuevo actuó inmediatamente. Algo dentro de él renovaba su energía cada que veía al ángel caer al piso de esa manera tan poco piadosa, como si con ello el Desafiante pudiera desquitarse de toda la vergüenza que lo había hecho pasar.

Odín de nuevo lo alzó, y de nuevo lo volvió a azotar con más fuerza y velocidad que antes. Arcaelus profirió un quejido seco cuando incluso las tejas de los techos más altos del lugar se desprendieron al percibir la onda sísmica del golpe. Arcaelus intentó moverse, pero Odín volvió a alzarlo, esta vez profiriendo un rugido de odio ensordecedor mientras sus músculos se ponían en funcionamiento con toda su energía. El cuarto y último azotón resonó incluso más allá de las paredes del salón, pues fue acompañado por un crujido terrible, que fue la misma piedra del piso al partirse de la fuerza con que el rey de Asgard había golpeado al ángel, e incluso las escaleras que llevaban hasta el salón, las suficientes como para que aquella instancia dominara la región con una imponente altura, se agrietaron de la fuerza.

Odín poco a poco fue aflojando el inexorable agarre que tenían sus manos alrededor del asta mientras su respiración se intentaba normalizar, agitada y jadeante del esfuerzo que hacer aquello herido había supuesto. Arcaelus se encontraba flácido en el piso, con los brazos y las alas extendidas, completamente llenas de suciedad. Parecía que no respiraba a pesar de que sus ojos estaban abiertos y se movían de un lado a otro. La lanza que sobresalía de su cuerpo era prueba más que suficiente de lo que debía de estar pasando el Horadrim en vida.

-¿Ahora lo ves?- preguntó Odín jadeante mientras caía de rodillas junto a su enemigo- Ya soy mucho más de lo que era cuando nos batimos la última vez ¡Ahora soy el señor indiscutible de mi reino, y nadie me desafía sin sufrir las consecuencias de mi ira!- se puso de pie, tomando de nuevo el asta de su lanza entre sus dedos- Y tú…- lo volvió a enderezar con ambos brazos para colocarlo frente a él- Tú ya no eres más que el recuerdo. Una sombra de un pasado decadente y miserable- musitó con furia mientras le volvía a poner una mano en el pecho- ¡Así que yo, en mi condición de señor del Valhala y todo Asgard, y tú en la de un espectro indeseable, por del poder que he adquirido al fundar mi reino te expulso de mi gloria!-

De nuevo aquel empuje invisible se manifestó a partir de la mano abierta de Odín. Arcaelus no profirió queja alguna, pero sí perdió el aliento por completo al ser desprendido súbitamente de la lanza que lo mantenía inmovilizado. El ángel entonces se encaramó a la entrada con la misma velocidad que un rayo alcanza la tierra, y esta vez no pudo reunir las fuerzas suficientes como para detener su vuelo, por lo que incluso las grandes puertas del salón fueron reducidas a astillas a su paso, dejando un rastro tanto impresionante como dramático al vuelo del proyectil que ahora cortaba el aire con un zumbido sordo.

* * *

La explosión de madera que salió del gran cuarto, si no había atraído la atención de todos la titánica pelea que se dejaba oír tras sus muros, acabó de centrar todas las miradas sobre el punto donde las alas sin fuerza del ángel lo conducían silenciosamente en un descenso sobre las escaleras de piedra. Arcaelus recorrió de forma parabólica la distancia entre aquella puerta y las escaleras, como si lo hubiera escupido el mismo salón, y aterrizó al final de las mismas con un estruendo ensordecedor de piedra partida cuando impactó la tierra, igual que un meteoro blanco.

Al instante todos los curiosos se congregaron alrededor del extraño. Arcaelus estaba sumido en su propio cráter, que curiosamente se amoldaba a su forma como si se hubiera zambullido en el piso frío y este lo hubiera atrapado en su interior. Nada se movía de él que no fuera a causa de aquellos que se acercaban lo suficientemente al sitio de impacto como para tirarle accidentalmente tierra. Las plumas de sus alas, todas sucias y llenas de tierra, se mecían al viento apaciblemente, pero todo el resto de su cuerpo despedía una quietud que no era propia de los vivos.

Thor y Freya se abrieron paso entre la creciente multitud, olvidando su riña que estaban teniendo de nuevo apenas segundos atrás, para observar boquiabiertos al extraño ser que había sido expulsado del lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba el señor de Valhala. Los brazos del ángel estaban extendidos a los lados, y su cabeza enmarcada en su propia piedra singular, con mechones de cabello blanco emergiendo entre las grietas, dándole un toque a toda la escena como si fuera una representación más que algo real y tangible.

-¡Abran espacio!- exclamó Thor- ¡Vamos, despejen! ¡No hay nada que ver!-

Los curiosos parecieron reticentes a irse, y por un instante no se movieron, indecisos si debían de reclamar o no, pero en seguida la llamada de Freya al orden de los suyos, los puso en marcha para alejarse de la escena en tiempo que las palabras, por muy buenas que fueran, no hubieran logrado nunca.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó Thor cabeceando hacia el ángel- ¿Qué piensas que es?-

-Tu padre- respondió Freya sin dirigirle la mirada- Eso es lo que es-

Estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero de pronto algo lo detuvo. La mano del ángel se había endurecido alrededor de su tobillo. Con algo más de observación, el dios del trueno pudo constatar que en realidad el cuerpo de aquel hombre, si es que hombre era, lo miraba con aprehensión, como queriendo decir algo con el mero hecho de mirar que Thor debía entender a toda cosa.

Aunque una parte de su raciocinio le advirtió de las implicaciones de hacerlo, a Thor dejaron de importarle de pronto las opiniones de los demás. Se arrodilló al alado de la cabeza del ángel y bajó su oreja hasta la comisura de sus labios, no sin antes comprobar, para su sorpresa, que estos articulaban alguna frase ininteligible. Quizás sería que aquel extraño ser estaba ejerciendo una influencia ignota sobre él, o que tenía curiosidad por saber lo que iba a decir, Thor extrañamente se encontraba centrando toda su atención en lo que fuera que pudieran captar sus oídos, parcialmente creyendo de paso que quizás estaba mal de la cabeza por hacer caso a un claro enemigo de su padre.

Y entonces volaron. Las palabras que el hombre musitaba aparentemente sin ningún sentido viajaron por el aire con la fuerza suficiente como para introducirse en los oídos de Thor y aún llegar a ser comprendidas por su intelecto… Al principio no pareció una frase concisa, pero de pronto el dios del trueno abrió grandes los ojos cuando la última de las palabras que componían la frase susurrada a su oído se hubo deslizado hasta el interior de su mente.

Thor instintivamente alzó la mirada hacia donde antes estaba el portón del gran salón de Odín. Ahí, al final de las escaleras, el Desafiante se encontraba observando todo de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo. Ya no llevaba puesta su cota, y aún desde su elevada posición se podían advertir las heridas sobre sus músculos descubiertos. Thor lo miró fijamente mientras este se mantenía firme bajo el sol de medio día.

* * *

El rey de Asgard recorrió aquella escena con su único ojo bajo el sol. Desde abajo, y con Arcaelus a sus pies, Thor le dirigía una mirada tanto curiosa como seria, como queriendo exigir una explicación de todo aquello. Luego se la daría a todos, pero por el momento se limitaba a disfrutar de su victoria. Siglos atrás, cuando él aún era joven, Arcaelus lo había derrotado casi sin dificultad, ya ahora que la moneda le había dado la vuelta se sentía como si una cadena que lo hubiera apresado todo ese tiempo por fin se hubiera roto.

Pero por ahora necesitaba reposar de su pelea. La herida en el pecho no sangraba, pero su cota de malla había sido por completo arruinada, y su casco aplastado en la confusión de los hechos. Así que lentamente, como si quisiera agregarle un toque de parsimonia a la escena, se dio la vuelta y se introdujo por el boquete que había hecho en la entrada completa. No fue lo suficientemente cauto, gracias quizás a su sentimiento de realización, como para darse cuenta de que en el piso, decenas de metros más abajo, los ojos de su enemigo volvían a abrirse de par en par. Poseídos por una rabia y un poder tan inhumanos como su propia condición de Horadrim.

Odín no tuvo advertencia, y nadie de hecho pareció verlo venir. De la nada una onda tangible de luz blanca se alzó con el rugido de mil tormentas, mil olas estallando contra la costa, y golpeó al Desafiante mientras este se encaminaba hacia su morada. Odín, al no estar preparado, fue vapuleado igual de fácil que un muñeco de papel recibe un puño de un humano y se derrumbó donde estaba, jadeante.

-Odín- dijo una voz a su espalda tan terrible que incluso él sintió un temblor en sus huesos. A la entrada, donde él estuviera de pie un momento atrás, brillando como un sol, Arcaelus se encontraba erguido, las suelas de su calzado distanciadas del piso por centímetros, sus alas limpias y puras, sus heridas manando luminiscencia pura mientras se cerraban. Todas las runas de su armadura y las inscripciones indescifrables brillaban con aquel titánico poder- Te has atrevido a levantar el arma contra mí de nuevo ¡Contra mí, el mayor de tus hermanos, el fundador de los Horadrim!- exclamó con una voz que sólo podía ser descrita como si el cielo mismo hablara- Creí que el exilio te enseñaría el valor del respeto, pero me equivoqué- extendió la mano y la empuñadura de su espada regresó a él. Se quedó flotando frente a su persona un momento y luego los fragmentos de metal la acompañaron, lentamente reconstituyendo la dañada hoja hasta volver a formar el arma por completo de nuevo, como si nunca se hubiera roto- Ahora veo que fui muy piadoso al dejarte ir- tomó el mango de su arma y sus pies tocaron el piso. Su armadura se reconstituyó de la misma forma y todas sus runas volvieron a brillar mas intensamente que antes- Me has desafiado por última vez- aseveró el ángel furibundo mientras caminaba en su dirección.

Por un momento a Odín lo asaltó el miedo más intenso que había sentido en siglos. Arcaelus nunca actuaba fuera de su código moral, por mucho que la situación lo ameritara. Verlo ahora sumido en un estado de violencia tan profundo daba la impresión de que era otra persona, de que el Arcaelus que un día había combatido en nombre de la justicia nunca había sido parte de él. Ahora había pasado algo que se había temido desde el primer momento en que habían combatido de frente, el ángel por fin había descendido hasta su nivel.

Como intentando darle valor, la lanza volvió a su lado. Odín instintivamente atacó de frente con ella, pero de pronto el metal de la punta chocó contra algo infinitamente duro antes de siquiera rozar un milímetro de la piel del ángel. Arcaelus no se había movido, pero de pronto un brillo singular envolvió a su figura. Una esfera perfecta que detuvo el ataque de su enemigo igual que un muro sacude de sí una brisa.

Odín parpadeó, incrédulo, sopesando la estupidez de su acto. Ahora que lo pensaba, sólo una vez había sido testigo de los poderes de Arcaelus totalmente desenvueltos… De un momento a otro, un escalofrío recorría su espalda al evocar una imagen del ángel completamente cubierto de luz, destrozando el pecho de una criatura del tamaño de un edificio al emerger de sus entrañas.

No le duró más el congelamiento. De un momento a otro el puño de Arcaelus, rodeado de una extraña inscripción etérea que lo circunvalaba en espiral, se alzó contra la cara del Desafiante. Odín casi no tuvo tiempo de salir de su ensoñación para bloquearlo, pero por dentro sabía que de todas las opciones que tenía aquella no era la ni la más inteligente ni la menos precipitada. El ataque de su enemigo, de todos modos, era evidentemente todo menos convencional.

Odín apenas se movió con la velocidad suficiente como para interponer el asta de su lanza entre el golpe y su persona pero casi en seguida se dio cuenta de que aquello no sirvió de mucho. Como si arrastrara al resto del mundo, el puño de Arcaelus golpeó con tanta fuerza el arma de Odín que este sintió como si en realidad nunca se hubiera defendido. De todo el suelo piedras saltaron de su lugar, y las bigas de las paredes se astillaron liberando una lluvia de pequeños fragmentos de madera. Al paso de Odín, el impulso del ataque que lo seguía destruyó todo lo que no se encontrara bien afianzado a las paredes o el suelo.

El Desafiante, sin embargo, no dejó de insistir en tratar de detener aquella ola de destrucción, que ya abrasaba más de medio salón desde la entrada. Pero la onda de choque no se detuvo. Con un gruñido, Odín dejó cada fibra de su cuerpo en el esfuerzo. El suelo parecían resbalar debajo de sus pies como si fuera hielo, e incluso para su fuerza de Horadrim el trabajo al que estaba sometiendo su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse más de lo que podía manejar. Le sorprendía que no se hubiera roto ya todo el edificio, que la misma colina que sostenía los cimientos no se hubiera partido en dos, pero sobre todo lo impactaba la cantidad de energía que era capaz de liberar Arcaelus de un solo golpe.

Entonces, como tratando de comprobar sus temores, un sonido agudo y desagradable se liberó de algún lugar cercano. Odín buscó con ansia a la brevedad el origen, pero para su horror se encontró con que no se trataba más que su propia arma. La lanza ya tenía un agrieta bastante larga, y ante sus ojos otra más acompañó a la primera antes de que el material con que estaba hecha se venciera por fin de la presión.

Toda la lanza se resquebrajó de repente, convertida en una pequeña lluvia de fragmentos que antes la conformaran. La punta metálica cayó en cámara lenta contra el suelo y rebotó una vez antes de quedarse estática sobre la piedra. En un instante Odín quedó completamente expuesto, desnudo, contra el ataque de Arcaelus. Entonces la fuerza lo rodeó en un segundo, y en menos de lo que podía parpadear era presa de una presión tan increíble que no parecía real. El poder de Arcaelus lo abrasó por completo, y oprimió a su cuerpo que ni con todas sus fuerzas podía desplazarse un milímetro más allá de lo que su enemigo se lo permitía. Efectivamente lo tenían sometido.

Arcaelus continuó avanzando en su dirección. La luz seguía brillando en cada recoveco de su armadura. El ángel se detuvo en el centro exacto del devastado salón, que ya se parecía más a lo que era, un verdadero campo de batalla, que la estancia afable que antes fuera. Arcaelus le dirigió una mirada fría al Desafiante, sus dos ojos desprovistos de toda emoción, antes de extender la mano frente a sí, y cuando esta se llenó de más grafos etéreos que rotaban a su alrededor entonces comenzó a cerrar sus dedos para formar un puño.

Atrapado entre el horror y la rabia, Odín descubrió que aquella fuerza que lo mantenía preso comenzaba a hacer presión sobre su ser. Al principio poca, pero a medida que los dedos del ángel se cerraban sobre su palma ésta crecía de manera exponencial. Había oído antes los rumores de que Arcaelus, al ser el primero de los Horadrim, era capaz de ejercer una influencia sobre el resto, pero nunca se lo creyó. Que un simple hombre pudiera convertirse en el eslabón faltante entre los dioses y los hombres. Pero ahí estaba él, comandándole su propio cuerpo aún contra su voluntad que se destruyera…

No ¡Que Valhala se hundiera en la tierra antes que su voluntad fuera sometida! El Desafiante, a pesar de estar siendo indescriptiblemente torturado, se tomó la libertad de exhalar la presión que lo sometía más en su mente que en su cuerpo, y reuniendo toda su energía en une esfuerzo supremo pudo detener el avance de aquella fuerza invisible.

Arcaelus no tardó en notar el declive en la balanza, pero en lugar de sorprenderse, su rostro se endureció, como si ya esperara lo que iba a ocurrir. Y es que efectivamente, liberando un rugido tan alto y largo que pareció un cuerno de guerra, Odín de pronto rompió su sello e inmediatamente pasó a la ofensiva. Extendiendo sus brazos toda su envergadura, y doblándose sobre su espalda como si fuera a tomar aliento, el rey de Asgard expulsó cual dragón el fuego una pared impenetrable de hielo y nieve al regresar a su postura completamente erecta antes de que su enemigo siquiera se moviera.

La avalancha que emergió de las fauces de Odín se tragó la habitación entera en un segundo, dejando un vacío blanco de movimiento y confusión en su lugar. El eco característico de una montaña al deslavarse se pudo oír cuando aquella marea nívea derrumbó las paredes que antes flanquearan la entrada para liberarse al exterior. Arcaelus se perdió de vista apenas fue alcanzado por el poder de Odín, seguramente obliterado junto con el resto de todo lo que tuviera la desgracia de encontrarse en el camino del ataque.

Pero de pronto, cortando la nieve frente a sí, la forma del ángel emergió de entre la estampida de cascotes blancos, completamente indemne gracias a una suerte de escudo que se manifestaba frente a sí. A pesar de que la sorpresa de Odín se marcó evidente en su rostro, esta vez no se había tomado la libertad de sentirse victorioso de antemano, por lo que en lugar de aflojar su empuje, lo redobló. Arcaelus no se quedó atrás, e imprimió más esfuerzo en reforzar su escudo, extendiendo ambas manos frente a sí. El escudo que antes apenas se notara entonces se convirtió en una columna blanca y la nieve repelida por su poder amenazó con desbordar ahora los muros laterales del lugar.

Ahora estaban técnicamente igualados, pero Odín a ello no le prestaba atención. Más le preocupaba el hecho de que su vista comenzara a fallarle y su condición a acabarse a comparación de su enemigo, que todavía tenía aquel rostro endurecido, libre de toda clemencia, mientras repelía su ataque con la punta de sus dedos. Quiso cambiar de ofensiva para desequilibrarlo, pero Arcaelus de nuevo se le adelantó.

De pronto el ángel levantó ambos brazos, como si ondeara su espada pero con manos abiertas, y la columna de luz que se formaba frente a él de pronto creció de tamaño hasta casi rosar el techo. Odín ya se suponía lo que iba a pasar, pero de todos modos no pudo concebirlo. En un movimiento que obviamente imitaba a una decapitación, Arcaelus mandó al ataque aquella columna de blanco perfecto.

El blanco se cernió sobre Odín. Éste no pudo hacer nada más que mirar mientras era aplastado como una mosca junto con todo lo que quedaba a su espalda. Los lugares de honor, su trono de madera tallada, los escalones de piedra más atrás, e incluso el gran brasero, que fuera lugar donde se asaran el cerdo y el venado en tiempos de celebración, se hicieron añicos en un impresionante segundo, dejando sólo un gran hoyo para su humano depositario, el cual había sido mandado irremediablemente al fondo mientras los mismos cimientos de la colina crujían ante semejante fuerza.

* * *

Odín tardó lo que le pareció una eternidad en recuperar la consciencia. Sus ojos se abrieron tan lentamente que parecían no haberlo hecho nunca. Por un momento, la mente aturdida del Desafiante no pudo concretar en dónde estaba ni qué estaba haciendo, como suele pasar cuando alguien cae en la oscuridad por un segundo, pero pronto las imágenes de su cuerpo semienterrado en la piedra le trajeron los recuerdos de la lucha.

Curiosamente no sintió ningún tipo de molestia en el agujero donde se encontraba, y la llama de su ira no podía encender con vivacidad, no por que no tuviera nada que quemar, sino por que sorprendentemente ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Su trono, su salón, e incluso Arcaelus de pronto le habían dejado de importar. Durante un largo segundo, el ojo de Odín contempló todo con una ínfima idea de mantenerse ahí por un rato más…

No le duró mucho. De repente, aunque no supo en qué preciso momento, la forma dorada brillante del ángel se apareció ante su vista, de pie junto a su fosa personal, su rostro todavía le dirigía una escalofriante mirada ígnea, como si aquello que estaba en el hoyo no fuera ya un potencial aliado, ni siquiera humano. Aquella era la misma mirada que se le daban a los enemigos con odio antes del despiadado final.

Odín entonces sí reaccionó. Con un espasmo su instinto de autopreservación logró que todos sus músculos volvieran a tensarse. La fuerza regresó a él desde alguna reserva escondida dentro de su ser, y sus manos se convirtieron de nuevo en inexorables puños. Su mandíbula volvió a entrar en tensión, y su rostro se contrajo otra vez en una máscara de desprecio.

Arcaelus no cambió de expresión. Pasara lo que pasara, y tanto si el semidiós parcialmente cubierto de escombros lo quería aceptar o no, la pelea estaba ya ganada. Él era el primero. El mayor de todos, e incluso Korlic, con toda su rebeldía, retrocedía ante su ira. Como era de esperar Odín trató de incorporarse, apartando la piedra en la que estaba incrustado igual de fácil que una sábana al despertar. Arcaelus sabía que si lo dejaba ponerse de pie entonces la lucha sólo se prolongaría inútilmente. No iba a dejar que ocurriera. A diferencia de la última vez, ya no le dolía hacerle más daño del necesario.

Odín apenas pudo sostener su peso sobre sus codos por un segundo cuando la bota metálica del ángel se estrelló como cometa en medio de su pecho y lo devolvió a las profundidades de su hoyo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Arcaelus se arrodillaba directamente sobre él, ambos brazos cubiertos hasta el codo con inscripciones de luz.

El primer puño que se incrustó en la cara del señor de Valhala liberó un estampido tan tremendo que parecía que un trueno hubiera reventado furioso en lo que quedaba del cuarto. La cabeza de Odín también hizo su sonido característico al estamparse contra el piso por efecto del puñetazo, pero más se oyó el golpe en sí que su devastador efecto.

Odín quedó mareado y sin aliento, pero antes de que volviera a reaccionar la mano con que Arcaelus había golpeado su cara lo tomaba por el cabello y lo alzaba de nuevo, listo para recibir otra descarga. El puño contrario del ángel volvió a descender con la misma fuerza e inclemencia que el primero, y de nuevo el trueno rugió en el aire. Cuando la cabeza de Odín volvió a azotar en el piso este estuvo seguro de que volvió a perder la consciencia en el espacio entre el último golpe y los dedos de su enemigo cerrándose sobre su cabellera cana.

Así cayeron uno tras otro. Arcaelus le descargó una golpiza sin paragón ni piedad alguna a su enemigo. Lo hizo lento, tomándose su tiempo para dar el siguiente golpe, como si disfrutara con ello, o quisiera que Odín recobrara la consciencia para ver venir su castigo una y otra vez. Como sea que fuese, cada golpe vino sin más pausa ni retraso que los otros, cada uno con el único propósito de lastimar, de herir a aquel pobre infeliz que parecía querer resistir la inexorable fuerza de sus puños.

Odín comenzó a preocuparse por el número creciente de golpes. Cada uno se sentía igual que el anterior, todos como si fueran el primero. Pero lo que más tenía en la cabeza aparte de un número en aumento de cardenales, y que era objeto de más parte de su pesar, era pensar que el ángel, por lo visto, continuaría hasta molerle el cráneo, y aún para un Horadrim hay cosas a las que no se puede sobrevivir…

Por fortuna, sus descuidos no le cobraron la factura completa esta vez. Justo cuando creía que el siguiente golpe le rompería el cráneo, Arcaelus se detuvo. El ángel de pronto se congeló ante su vista borrosa por las contusiones y de pronto pareció brillar más. Odín no pudo identificar mucho, de todos modos. Al parecer la despiadada descarga de su enemigo le había atrofiado también el oído de paso, pues el grito de sorpresa que en esos momentos pegaba el ángel, y que fue lo último que escuchó antes de que se lo tragara la sombra, era bastante alto.

A su espalda, un rayo tan sostenido que parecía materia sólida emergía desde la palma extendida del dios del trueno, que observaba todo sin ocultar su turbación. Arcaelus tembló bajo el poder del choque eléctrico mientras todos sus músculos se agitaban descontrolados. Sus alas estaban extendidas toda su envergadura y las convulsiones que las recorrían de base a punta erizaban cada una de sus plumas como si fuera un extraño pelaje. Thor lo siguió electrocutando por un largo minuto con la fuerza suficiente como para asar vivo a un humano normal varias veces. Cuando bajó su mano y dejó de mandar la descarga Arcaelus humeaba cual fumarola y a pesar de estar aparentemente indemne, un olor acre a carne quemada emanaba de su persona.

El gran hombre de armadura dorada se tambaleó sobre sus odillas sin proferir otra cosa que quejidos ininteligibles, no dejando en claro si se iba a desplomar o no. Thor no quiso esperar hasta que su mente se decantara por una posibilidad u otra. Apenas interrumpió el ataque se deslizó por la cuesta del empinado cráter y se colocó directamente a la espalda de Arcaelus. En un rápido movimiento el dios del trueno colocó a la vez su mano extendida sobre la frente del ángel, y el dorso de su martillo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y a continuación le administró otra descarga a quemarropa.

Arcaelus de nuevo se agitó, pero esta vez con más violencia y un gran quejido escapó de sus pulmones mientras Thor lo mantenía electrificado. Así permaneció el ángel, convulsionándose sobre la forma decrépita de su padre, hasta que su nuevo adversario lo liberó de su llave. Entonces sus miembros se dejaron caer flácidos, y del punto donde había entrado directamente el ataque de Thor hedía a pelo quemado y otras cosas menos deseables de saber.

Arcaelus se mantuvo un segundo erguido, sus ojos perdidos en la oscuridad, como si todavía pudiera hacerle frente a su inconsciencia con mera fuerza de voluntad. Luego, sin proferir sonido alguno, se desplomó sobre Odín, que acabó de quedar sepultado bajo su gran masa dorada y blanca. Thor, aún viendo esto, se tomó de todos modos su tiempo para respirar. Después de todo había detenido la tremenda avalancha, que no podía ser obra de otro más que su padre, por su cuenta antes de entrar a interferir con el enfrentamiento.

Detrás de él, los Æsires que habían conseguido ponerse a cubierto detrás del dios del trueno comenzaban a deslizarse por la pendiente del agujero en pos de sus dos señores. Freya iba a la cabeza del grupo, y fue la primera en alcanzar el lugar donde Odín, casi moribundo, se debatía contra el peso muerto de su adversario para evitar ser sofocado.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- le gruñó a Thor mientras ella y los suyos comenzaban a asir al ángel inconsciente.

Entre todos intentaron sacarlo de su lugar, pero el peso de Arcaelus era extrañamente demasiado aún para la fuerza física de los Æsires. Con todo y el esfuerzo, el grupo de rescate sólo logró enderezar al Horadrim en su posición mientras que dos valkirias se dedicaban a tratar de remover la piedra que apresaba a Odín, que se había abrazado de su cuerpo cuando éste había sido despiadadamente aporreado. El Desafiante, por su parte, no tenía otra cosa en la cara que los golpes de su enemigo marcados por doquier.

-Creo que no hay que matarlo- respondió Thor pensativo.

-¿Qué?- Freya casi deja caer el cuerpo sobre Odín- ¿Quieres salvar al que hizo todo esto?- abarcó con un gesto toda la escena.

-Pues esa podrá ser una verdad, pero hay que aceptar que mi padre también estuvo en la pelea- se alzó de hombros Thor- Además, ¿para qué necesitamos enemigos? Él casi nos mata a todos por su cuenta-

-A veces me pregunto de qué lado estás realmente- aseveró sombría- No creo que le vayas a dar la espalda a las órdenes de tu propio padre- Thor enarcó las cejas y se volvió hacia Odín. El Desafiante estaba tendido en su fosa personal aparentemente inconsciente.

-¿Te parece que vaya a dar órdenes?- le preguntó a Freya luego de un segundo. La aludida abrió la boca para responder, pero al instante la cerró. Thor reprimió parcialmente una sonrisa triunfal- Entonces, en ausencia de mi padre mando yo- tomó a Arcaelus por la parte trasera de su gola y lo removió de su lugar por sí solo- Y digo que él se queda con vida-

* * *

En hindú lo que Sibuddhu quiere decir es "Respeta la ira de alguien amable"

**Bueno, ha sido un periodo largo desde que he subido capítulos, pero creo que ese tiempo quedó atrás. Ahora con mis ratos libres cada vez más largos espero poder compensar esta tardanza con publicaciones más periódicas. Pero mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció la pelea? ¿A quién apostaron en un principio? ¿Qué creen que le pasará a Arcaelus?**

**Respóndanme como y cuando puedan, estaré ansioso de oír sus opiniones ;)**


	10. El destino del mundo

**Bueno, ha sido un tiempo un poco más de lo esperado para subir de nuevo, pero hasta ahora tuve que planear muy bien la dirección que va a tomar la historia a partir de este punto. Como podrán ver, esto es un interludio, más que nada para no dejar la mayor cantidad de cabos sueltos posibles (aunque todavía habrá alguno que otro, pero uno simplemente no puede tenerlo todo :/)**

**En todo caso, si alguno de los argumentos no está tan bien introducido como los que hasta ahora se han presentado les pido una disculpa por adelantado. Es sólo que si quiero saltar directo a la parte final de la historia sin confundir a nadie tengo que esclarecer algunos puntos importantes. Ya me lo agradecerán.**

**Ahora sólo disfruten.**

**Sinceramente: SMIOCAOS**

* * *

**Interludio: Larga Marcha**

"_Dos veces hemos violado los edictos de nuestra todopoderosa madre; dos veces la Gran Serpiente ha destruido el mundo… ¿Y quieres comprobarlo una tercera?" – La Gran Abominación a la Serpiente Cornuda durante el Consejo de los Antiguos._

Asgard, dos semanas después de la pelea

La noche en el valle de Valhala no era para nada fría. Los nubarrones y las corrientes de aire helado parecían detenerse a partir de las pendientes peligrosamente empinadas de las montañas que rodeaban el verdor de los salones y las fogatas alrededor de las cuales se agrupaban docenas de Æsires a disfrutar de un poco de hidromiel, música y compañía. Entres las piras se respiraba siempre cada noche un dulce aroma de miles de flores silvestres, y se oía en la paz del ambiente el murmullo de los arroyos y uno que otro fuerte río.

Pero en esa atmósfera había una sola figura que desencajaba. Una sombra encapuchada que se movía de un punto a otro con andar tan disimulado que más lo hacía parecer sospechoso. El extraño serpenteaba entre las antorchas y las luces a través de su camino. Los guardias que había a los lados del camino, y las patrullas que lo recorrían de noche, curiosamente, no lo detectaron, pues él sabía predecir con completa naturalidad su movimientos, y desaparecía cada que alguno de estos elementos de vigilancia entraba en su escena para volver a dejarse ver después de que se hubieran ido.

Así continuó, a la vista y fuera de ella, hasta llegar a una serie de colinas que desencajaban del resto del escenario, predominantemente llano, donde se encontraban. El hombre comenzó a volver su paso más furtivo a medida que se acercaba a la agrupación de túmulos. Aquellas eran evidentemente tumbas. Lugares sellados donde descansaban, aunque no cuerpos en sí, los restos materiales de grandes guerreros.

Aquella parte de Valhala, aunque no completamente evitada, era poco visitada por todos en el valle. Entre unos y otros promontorios de pasto se dejaban ver de vez en cuando algunos resplandores rojizos de antorchas. Una curiosa niebla blanca y fina como una sábana flotaba apenas sobre el suelo y el júbilo de las hogueras parecía quedar atrás cuando se entraba al macabro escenario.

El extraño se deslizó por entre los caminos ocultos evadiendo de nuevo a los exiguos guardias nocturnos y a los familiares de difuntos que venían en la noche a presentar sus respetos por cualesquiera que fueran sus motivos. Cada tumba era del tamaño de una casa pequeña, por lo que escurrirse entre ellas no era una tarea difícil. Adentro, de todos modos, no había cadáveres, sino más bien objetos; recordatorios tangibles de grandes hombres que habían vivido y muerto por Asgard, y cuya memoria era reverenciada por todos los Æsires a lo largo y ancho del reino del Desafiante. Algunos nombres inscritos en aquellas criptas eran importantes incluso para el Desafiante mismo.

El hombre encapuchado se movió arrastrando la niebla como un fantasma, lejos de la luz y los sonidos de pisadas, evitando los más anchos caminos, entre las cuales se alineaban los sepulcros, lo más que podía. Al final dejó atrás los grupos más numerosos de entierros y desapareció en la noche de nuevo a campo abierto. Su objetivo estaba más allá de la extensión de aquel triste cementerio.

En las paredes del valle, iluminado fuertemente por la luz de antorchas, una hendidura en la pared revelaba un túnel redondo con una pieza de metal, ennegrecido por la exposición a los elementos y el óxido de los años, bloqueando la entrada. A los flancos de esta se encontraban dos guardias que mantenían en alto dos grandes y temibles mandobles rúnicas. Las inscripciones mágicas brillaban sobre el metal con un fulgor mortífero, deseosas de liberar todo su poder.

El extraño emergió a la luz enfrente de la puerta, y al instante ambos vigías cerraron sus armas sobre su cuello. El encapuchado no se inmutó. Las sombras seguían ocultando su rostro, y el manto que traía a parte tapaba toda su indumentaria, por lo que identificarlo era una tarea más allá de la vista. Los guardias lo escudriñaron con sus ojos azul brillante, decidiendo si dar rienda suelta al poder de sus armas o no.

-Identifíquese- le dijo uno de los hombres con un tono que no aceptaba otra respuesta que un nombre.

Para su sorpresa, el extraño sólo se removió ligeramente la capucha de su cabeza, revelando la mayoría de sus facciones. Al instante los dos hombres se apartaron del extraño y se pusieron firmes a los lados de la puerta. Estaban a punto de excusarse, pero su visitante alzó la mano para quitarle silenciosamente importancia. Los hombres entonces dejaron de lado sus armas y se pusieron en marcha. Su siguiente petición era más que obvia.

Con un ligero gruñido, y un gran esfuerzo, los dos guardias se asieron de agarraderas que sobresalían en la gruesa placa y empujaron hasta correrla sobre sus goznes. Aquella puerta de metal sólo podía ser abierta por la gran fuerza de los Æsires. El metal chilló de manera tan atronadora que seguro se escuchó hasta el otro extremo del valle, aunque eso no pareció importarle al visitante. Para cuando la puerta estaba por completo abierta, toda intensión de infiltrarse había quedado descartada por el gran estruendo.

El hombre en capucha de todas formas pasó por la apertura de la manera más discreta posible. Se aseguró de darle dos monedas doradas a los hombres que la custodiaban, y les indicó con una seña que la mantuvieran abierta. Si tenía que volver a escuchar ese infernal chirrido de nuevo exasperaría.

Entonces, mirando un segundo más la luz de las estrellas, se adentró en el interior de la montaña. A su alrededor había muchos túneles que partían hacia sitios desconocidos y sin luz. La única iluminación eran los porta fuegos de la vía principal, cuyas llamas titilaban al paso de su masa que arrastraba el aire por la caverna. El aire del subterráneo estaba estancado y hediondo por tanto tiempo sin circulación, pero sólo eran pormenores.

El hombre descendió por el túnel inclinado. Tiempo después tomó una intersección por la que tuvo que descolgar un porta fuegos de la pared para lograr ver su camino. Luego siguió derecho, dejando atrás placas de hierro forjado que se repartían por las paredes de forma regular; puertas de diversas celdas. Sus pasos resonaban en la soledad de la oscuridad, en el aliento tibio de la tierra. Su objetivo estaba a una considerable distancia de la superficie.

Finalmente, luego de andar un rato por aquellos pasadizos largo tiempo olvidados, se detuvo frente a una puerta más grande que las otras. La pieza estaba densamente incrustada en la pared, y en ella estaban grabadas una serie de runas que se extendían a todo lo ancho y largo de su superficie, como una letanía destinada a contener una poder sin paragón en su interior.

El hombre empujó la puerta con suavidad. El metal, hechizado para contener desde dentro, se dejó rotar con increíble facilidad, igual que una hoja de papel a la que empuja el viento. Dentro el brillo del pequeño porta fuegos no fue capaz de levantar la capa de sombras que se acumulaba. El hombre se mantuvo firme ante la puerta entreabierta, dudando por un segundo sobre si debía entrar o no. De pronto un ruido de cadenas arrastradas, forzadas de su estático reposo, emergió de la apertura en respuesta a sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- jadeó algo desde el interior. Más cadenas se movieron, y un gruñido de molestia le siguió al primer sonido- Sé que estás ahí… Muéstrate- comandó la voz con más ahínco- Puedo ver tu ser-

-Espera- musitó el encapuchado- Sólo espera un segundo-

-No creo que hallas llegado hasta aquí sólo para arrepentirte al último segundo- bufó la voz algo entretenida- ¿O sí?-

-No se me da hablar con completos extraños, y menos aquellos que han amenazado la paz de mi hogar- le espetó- Así que si no me dejas reiterármelo un segundo entonces te juro que daré la media vuelta y no volverás a saber de mi-

-Esta bien, tómate tu tiempo- se oyeron las cadenas brevemente- No era mi intención presionarte, pero me dijeron que eras de confianza…-

-¿Y de dónde sacarías una idea como esa?- sonrió mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Tú dímelo. Aquellas almas que han caído de la gloria de tu padre no se dedican a arrastrarse entre la nieve y las sombras más allá de su vista como criaturas salvajes. Al menos no como él esperaría que lo hicieran…-

-Ya, hablando en serio, ¿quién te indicó el camino hasta aquí?-

-Sólo diré que es uno de tus amigos, así que no debes temer de mis intenciones- cayó por un segundo- No quedan muchas personas con esa valía por aquí, y por eso sabía que entre todos los que habitan este erial de orgullo tú podrías atender a la razón más que cualquiera, Dios del Trueno- apenas oírlo, Thor se encaramó con violencia hacia la puerta, como si quisiera atrapar el sonido antes de que saliera.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo también atiendo a la razón?- reclamó con un timbre nervioso, quitándose la capucha.

-Como Horadrim eres demasiado joven, pero lo suficientemente sabio ya como para saber lo que les conviene a los tuyos sobre tus meros propósitos. Alguien así es muy precoz para nuestros estándares de edad-

-No soy un Horadrim, o eso que tú me dices- comentó con altiva parsimonia- Soy un Æsir y siempre lo he sido-

-¿Eso es lo que tu padre te dijo?-

-¿Tú qué sabes de mi padre?- cerró su distancia con la apertura entre ambas puertas- ¿Por qué tuve que separarlos esa vez?-

-Por que hay algunas veces en las que no se puede razonar como uno quisiera- respondió apenado- Es una vergüenza que dos de nuestro tamaño tengamos que pelearnos para resolver nuestras cuestiones, pero hay momentos en los que las normas sociales están de más cuando se tratan asuntos de suma importancia para la humanidad. El que esté yo aquí es sólo el resultado lógico de ello-

-¿Estás diciendo que la humanidad dependía de que golpearas a un viejo indefenso contra la ladera de la colina?- trató de parecer indignado, pero sólo sonó irónico- Por que en ese caso no me puedo imaginar las normas de convivencia de la tierra de la que vienes- se oyeron risas del otro lado, acompañado de otro movimiento de cadenas.

-Dime ¿por qué estás aquí?- Thor se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo que me dijiste la otra vez, hace ya tiempo- musitó sombrío- Esas palabras que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza, que no quiero creer, pero que de alguna forma no puedo ignorar- hubo silencio del otro lado de la sombra.

-No tengo buena memoria de ese suceso- declaró al fin- ¿Me las podrías repetir?- Thor apretó los labios antes de hablar, renuente a sacar de sí la frase, igual que si desenterrara algo venenoso y potencialmente explosivo.

-Que Valhala estaba perdida- dijo moviendo los labios contra su voluntad- Eso fue lo que dijiste… Por eso estoy aquí-

-Ya veo…- suspiró- ¿Y por qué crees que diría algo como eso?-

-No lo sé mejor que tú- le espetó como amenaza- Pero si en verdad eres un peligro, o pones en peligro a mi hogar…-

-Sí, tienes lo necesario para ser el hijo de tu padre- interrumpió el preso- Si sólo hubieran sido otras circunstancias…-

-Intento ser razonable… Arcaelus- pronunció el nombre con un acento tan raro que pareció otra palabra- Quiero saber tus motivos. Es imposible que sólo hallas llegado hasta aquí para golpear a mi padre. Por mucho que se lo merezca todavía no hay suficientes habladurías contra él como para llegar a reinos desconocidos, como el tuyo-

-Bueno, te sorprendería saber lo que se sabe de él…- otra pausa- Lo que realmente implica ser él- Thor abrió las puertas de pare en par. Arcaelus, de extremidades extendidas, atadas todas con poderosas cadenas rúnicas, se mostraba postrado ante él.

-Dime lo que sepas- pronunció lentamente, dando a entender la poca gracia que le hacía.

-No- contestó Arcaelus desviando la mirada- Todavía no debes saberlo- tragó saliva- Primero debemos hablar de otra cosa más importante. Que es por lo que te he traído aquí precisamente-

-¿Tú crees que tienes el control aquí?- le soltó zarandeando una de sus cadenas para reforzar sus palabras- Yo tengo preguntas, y tú tienes respuestas, y no me iré hasta haberlas resuelto-

-No todas las cosas deben saberse- suspiró- Está bien. Te hablaré de nuestro pasado. Cómo es que tu padre se sienta ahora en un trono de madera, y por qué es vital para la humanidad que prestes oídos a mis palabras-

-Eso espero, por mi hogar-

-Bien- intentó acomodarse, pero las cadenas poca libertad le daban- Mejor instálate, y vuelve más seguido, que esta historia es larga…-

* * *

Ciudad Blanca, en la Calzada del Aspirante, meses después

Las lanzas se alineaban frente a las gradas una vez más. Las arenas de combate que habían visto la primera prueba para la mayoría de ellos, hacía ya más de ocho meses, de nuevo estaban ocultas por las capas de los endurecidos veteranos, que formaban una densa columna. En el exterior, al sol amarillo y vivaz, los escudos y los yelmos brillaban como si fueran de oro. Toda una legión de hombres perfectamente enmarcados en sus armaduras, que habían entrado en la ciudad casi un año atrás.

Ante el ejército ondeaba un gigantesco estandarte del ARRA AGGA BANDAR blanco y con los símbolos dorados, tan alto como un edificio y sostenido por un gran andamio que había sido dispuesto para la ocasión. Esa tarde los nuevos reclutas acababan de pasar, por lo que la piedra aún olía a sudor y sangre de los combates de selección, pero el ánimo que parecía traerles a los presentes la gran tela blanca ondeaba a la par de un entusiasmo palpable por abandonar al fin la aburrida tarea estática de guarnición.

En el final de las gradas, de pie sobre las cabezas de sus hombres, Korlic se mantenía en una actitud marcial, con su cara completamente despejada y su cabello rojo ondeando al recurrente viento que en esos momentos arremolinaba el polvo. Su capa negro granate colgaba sobre sus hombros igual de viva, y el resto de su indumentaria no había cambiado desde el momento en el que había entrado desfilando en la ciudad. En su mano derecha había presa de sus dedos la larga asta, tan alta como ella, de una gran guadaña sobre cual filo extrañamente no se reflejaba la luz, sino un sinfín de enervante oscuridad.

-¡Hombres, firmes!- ordenó la mujer con voz poderosa. Todos acataron al instante- ¡Media vuelta!- las lanzas oscilaron en su lugar mientras todos obedecían- ¡Presenten armas!- todas las puntas doradas por el sol espontáneamente se alzaron e inclinaron a la izquierda.

Al lado de Korlic, la forma oscura de Xira apareció de entre los espectadores para posarse imponentemente en su pódium de piedra. A su espalda, todos los instructores que no habían sido requeridos para volver a entrenar se encontraban impecablemente en línea. Sus uniformes en igual estado y sus manos cruzadas a la espalda.

-Aspirantes al frente- dijo el Horadrim con solemne naturalidad para que su voz llenara todo el espacio abierto.

Desde el mismo punto de donde habían accesado al lugar la primera vez, la columna de reclutas emergió marchando acompasadamente, aunque todavía no demasiado perfecto, como si fueran una tosca imitación de los hombres que los saludaban con sus largas amaras. Al principio entraron aquellos que no habían recibido entrenamiento especial, que desfilaron con una sincronía de pies que resultó hasta melodiosa a medida que buscaban los flancos del nuevo ejército formado. A ellos les siguieron, con pasos ligeramente más torpes, los reclutas de entrenamiento avanzado. A diferencia de los primeros, ellos no habían tenido tiempo de prepararse para el desfile y parecían, aunque de manera menos perceptible, más confundidos que sus compañeros de menor categoría. Todos, indiferentemente de su estatus, iban vestidos de blanco inmaculado, y un lazo adornado con escarapela dorada ceñido a la cintura.

La ropa que se les había dado para la ceremonia oficial era increíblemente ligera y suave al tacto. Una seda de despampanante delicadeza, pero con una dureza y resistencias tales que se sentían como una segunda piel. Sus sandalias también eran nuevas, y toda su indumentaria en conjunto había sido renovada por un ejército diferente de sastres que en esos momentos deberían encontrarse afanándose para cubrir los daños provocados por una temporada de despiadado maltrato a sus avíos.

Asura se encontraba en una posición media entre la formación de su compañía. Sus manos, ya endurecidas por el trabajo, apretaban el mango de una espada de madera, que debía llevar al hombro como se lo habían indicado para presentar un aspecto listo y ceremonial, acorde a la ocasión. Su vestimenta se sentía bien sobre su cuerpo, e incluso le hacía parecer que las cicatrices, que había adquirido tanto en el entrenamiento como en tiempos anteriores, eran algo ajeno a su organismo. Ese día no se sentía como un alma destinada a obedecer órdenes, como por lo regular lo hacía en presencia de Adonay. Aquella tarde todo el orgullo de convertirse en un protector de la humanidad inundaba su mente.

-¡Eh, vago!- lo llamaron a su izquierda en tono represivo- Te estás saliendo de lugar-

Asura reaccionó de inmediato, apresurando el paso mientras se llamaba estúpido en silencio. Demasiadas ensoñaciones. A su lado, Sibuddhu portaba su arco en la misma actitud de gala como si nunca se hubiera desprendido de él. En su cintura, contrario a la escarapela, colgaba un carcaj de flechas a rebosar. Todo aquello en su persona no desentonaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, parecía que le hubieran devuelto una pieza faltante a su ser. A unos tres individuos en la misma fila, Rin marchaba apretando nerviosamente en su palma la vaina negra de su espada. Contrario a Sibuddhu, a ella le quedaba algo desentonada un instrumento de esa índole. Sería un escenario incómodo dado su aspecto, a pesar de haberse endurecido notablemente, casi infantil, pero si bien todos en aquella tropa recordaban con pavor a la bestia que había acabado con una docena de hombres con sus propias manos sin ninguna dificultad a Asura le daban escalofríos de pensar lo que sería capaz de hacer armada.

Al frente de la compañía marchaba Saratubi. El líder tácito de la tropa no tenía un arma de madera, a diferencia de aquellos que habían ingresado al entrenamiento sin una especialidad de combate. Sus manos estaba desnudas, y su paso era ligeramente más ventajoso que el del resto de sus compañeros. Dentro de su cráneo había una sensación de realización sólo comparable a la catarsis que era estar ahí, encarando a todos aquellos que habían visto desde la primera vez que pisara la calzada, sus caras a sus lados y su espalda, y las demás que no habían terminado con ellos desperdigadas por la multitud. Aquel era el único día que compensaba todos los pormenores y tormentos del entrenamiento, y le era tan magnificente que parecía durar para siempre.

Las compañías de reclutas avanzados se posaron en el centro de la formación a medida que desfilaban hacia la izquierda y derecha. Bajo la mirada firme y lejana de los guerreros una imitación de sus apretadas filas se dispuso apenas a una decena de metros de sus posiciones todo el conjunto de chicos en ropas inmaculadas. La comparación entre los veteranos de negro y los reclutas de blanco era demasiado notable, satírica desde cierta perspectiva. Los hombres parecían estar hechos de piedra y acero. Su densidad como tropa daba la impresión de ser más dura que la misma piedra de los cimientos de la ciudad blanca mientras que los jóvenes se veían blandos, y sus filas no mostraban la misma fuerza inamovible que se adquiere después de muchas batallas.

Todos entre los reclutas sintieron un nudo en el estómago al estar tan cerca de aquellos tan amenazantes, aún en descanso y estáticos, que incluso hacían quedar a sus instructores como gatitos. Detrás de la marea de cascos dorados y capas negras la mirada atenta de Korlic recorrió de un extremo a otro las filas sin parpadear, escrutándolo todo con sus inexorables ojos amarillo brillante.

-¡Hombres, distancia!- ordenó con una voz que pesó sobre todos los oídos presentes.

Al instante todos los soldados se espaciaron, y convirtieron su antes infranqueable formación en una masa indistinta de individuos firmes y equidistantes como los pilares de un templo. El espacio que separaba a ambos ejércitos se redujo cerca de la mitad. Korlic hizo chocar el asta de su guadaña contra el piso para dejar escapar un tronido que se oyó por todos los presentes, y quizás toda esa parte de la ciudad. Luego, ante la vista de todos, desapareció su arma, convertida en un borrón de negrura y absorbida por las puntas de sus dedos. Inmediatamente después se cruzó de brazos a su espalda y abrió las piernas en posición de descanso. Xira entonces tomó la palabra.

-Hace un año les prometí que los haría hombres, que serían uno, y que aquellos que los rodean se convertirían en su familia. Y aquí están…- empezó con la típica voz amplificada de Horadrim- Ahora no veo más niños asustadizos que vienen desde el mundo blando y fácil que tienen los cobardes. El día de hoy, veo sus ojos y encuentro miradas duras y decididas. Listos para tomar decisiones, y enfrentar las situaciones más difíciles. Orgullosos protectores de la raza humana- hizo una pausa- He puesto mi fe en que se convertirían en todo lo que este mundo necesita, y no me han decepcionado. Veo aquí mucho talento para lo que han venido a crear con su trabajo y esfuerzo, y no me sorprendería que de aquí pronto emergieran mis futuros hermanos, dispuestos a traer el mañana del hombre- volvió a callar, pero no para asentar la emoción, sino para cambiarla por otra- Estos tiempos son inciertos para todos nosotros. El futuro de nuestra raza depende de las decisiones que tomemos a partir de ahora, y no todas serán fáciles, ni parecerán las correctas. Justo ahora nuestro enemigo se reúne en gran número y planea cómo derrotarnos, como apagar la luz de la libertad que tras tanto sacrificio y heroísmo nos ha costado encender en los corazones de todos- otra pausa- No les mentiré. El papel que jugarán en su próxima misión es fundamental para el destino de la humanidad, y triunfar no sólo se trata de una opción…- calló por tercera vez para entrelazar sus dedos frente a su semblante, sobre el pódium- Pero a pesar de todo, de todo lo que está en riesgo y todas las probabilidades en contra, sé que tenemos una esperanza: ustedes. Por que todo este tiempo no sólo nos hemos esforzado por convertirlos en soldados, sino en principios. Por que no sólo han endurecido sus músculos y su carácter, sino que también han aceptado cargar con el sueño del hombre; el de la esperanza de sobrevivir, de procrear, de ver esta tierra crecer junto con él y regocijarse por nuestro sacrificio ¡Nosotros forjaremos las bases para el futuro de la raza humana! Y entonces les pregunto, ¿van a decepcionarlos?-

Un clamor generalizado emergió de la multitud en blanco. Las armas de madera y los puños cerrados se alzaron en señal de aplauso y se acompañaron de miles de vítores. El sueño de los jóvenes es ser importante para algo, y en esos momentos aquel ejército de reclutas se sentía como la mejor unidad del mundo. Xira correspondió a todos los clamoreos con una inclinación de cabeza, y todavía se reverenció al abandonar su lugar de habla para posarse de nuevo frente a Korlic e intercambiar un breve abrazo de felicitación antes de asumir su lugar entre los instructores, haciendo destacar una vez más su elevada estatura.

Apenas Xira terminó de moverse, Korlic volvió a tomar acción. Con paso gallardo se bajó de su posición elevada y comenzó a andar entre sus hombres. Los veteranos, al verla venir, inmediatamente se hicieron a un lado, formando un pasillo por el cual transitar que se cerraba de nuevo a su espalda. Así caminó la mujer hasta posarse al frente y centro exacto de la formación. Volvió ahí a ponerse en descanso, delatando su altura que rivalizaba con las puntas de las largas lanzas que sostenían ya en alto sus guerreros.

Asura la vio desplazarse a cada paso del camino. Sus ropas negras, su capa majestuosa, su andar silencioso, y su cabello rojo le siguieron sorprendiendo igual que la primera vez que lo había visto. Y aquellos ojos. Los mismos que parecían apagar toda luz fuera de sus órbitas. Si no se cuestionara su cordura cada que los miraba directo, creería con todo el corazón que ella estaba moviéndose para ponerse frente a su persona en la formación.

-¡Reclutas, tomen distancia!- ordenó.

Todos se apresuraron a obedecer, y aunque lo hicieron en una armonía de movimientos más o menos decente, aún parecía una burda imitación de los hombres que tenían enfrente. Korlic los observó de nuevo sin parpadear hasta que todos se hubieran detenido. La distancia entre el negro y el blanco era de apenas un metro a lo sumo ahora.

-Excelente- asintió una vez que todos estuvieran en su lugar, perfectamente audible para todos- Este será su primer recorrido por el campo de la muerte que hay allá afuera, así que no esperen que sea blanda con ustedes. Allá afuera se cuidarán todos o morirán en el intento, y esa es una promesa- se volvió hacia sus hombres- ¿No es así?- sus guerreros respondieron alzando sus escudos con un aullido generalizado. Por un instante una marea de dorado bloqueó todo detrás de ella. Viendo la señal de apoyo, volvió a darse la vuelta- Hijos, bienvenidos a la lucha-

-¡Honor y gloria a los nuevos hermanos!- gritó alguien desde la multitud.

-¡Honor!- corearon todos los guerreros.

-¡Hombres, avancen!- ordenó de nuevo Korlic.

De nuevo sincronizados, todos los veteranos se cernieron sobre la multitud de jóvenes. El negro y el blanco se mezclaron por completo, y por un momento el gentío pareció adquirir otro color. Los hombres al pasar abrazaron brevemente a sus nuevos compañeros o simplemente los saludaron. A pesar de superar el blanco al negro, los de reclutas que se encontraban más al centro del meollo se saturaron muy rápido por el aluvión de compañerismo que de pronto los rodeó, y cada quién se esforzó por corresponderlo todo de la mejor manera que pudo.

Asura estrechó brazos y manos lo más rápido que pudo. La columna que avanzaba contra ellos, después de todo, tenía cerca de una docena de líneas de grosor, así que se veía asediado por más de una felicitación, un vítor, o algún otro comentario de parte de aquellos endurecidos guerreros. No era posible prestarle tanta atención a todos a la vez. Aunque no podía negar que le subían evidentemente el ánimo, pero sabía muy dentro de sí que ello tenía un propósito más funesto que el de simplemente familiarizar a unos con otros. Era el enseñar la perspectiva de que pronto la vida continuaría inciertamente de un día para otro lo que en realidad trataba de comunicar ese rito de iniciación.

Trató de no ponerle atención, pero por cada uno de ellos que lo saludaba, parecían asentarse esos pensamientos. Sibuddhu, a su lado, intentaba regresar todos los cumplidos de parte tanto de hombres como mujeres, algunos tantos portando arcos igual, pero se veía en el mismo predicamento que sus compañeros. De todos modos no podría hacer algo más hasta que todos se fueran, así que simplemente desvió la vista de su compañera para encarar al siguiente hombre… y palideció.

A pesar de que estuviera ya al final de su adolescencia, la forma de la mujer que tenía enfrente le hacía parecer un niño. Korlic estaba de pie ante él, con toda su misma magnificencia representada con igual claridad. Y sus ojos… El movimiento pareció extinguirse alrededor. El tiempo le dejó de importar de forma demasiado repentina. Asura no supo realmente qué decir, ya que cualquier cosa hubiera roto el momento o no habría estado a la altura.

Korlic pareció leerle la mente. En lugar de decir algo, simplemente le plantó su mano en el hombro, y dio un par de palmadas antes de pasarlo de largo con esos inaudibles pies. Apenas un segundo, un momento efímeramente más largo que los demás, se extinguió entonces mientras al muchacho lo embotaban los sentimientos de realización más que nunca. Después de todo, ella era su madrina, aquella que lo había salvado de las calles, y cuán más hubiera sido su realización si hubiera notado que, irónicamente, se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar donde un año atrás recibiera su ayuda para iniciar el entrenamiento.

El resto de la ceremonia se llevó a cabo de la misma forma hasta su conclusión, que llegó cuando todos se hubieran dado sus respectivos respetos. Para entonces el sol ya estaba declinando en el horizonte, y en todos los corazones se sentía la misma jovialidad de una merecida resaca para una vida de trabajo. En efecto un día inolvidable, exponencialmente más valorado por el hecho discreto de que muy probablemente no se repetiría en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Asura tomó su fardo de viaje y lo puso sobre la cama para revisar que tuviera todo lo necesario. Era extraño volver a los barracones, ya que su estadía bajo techo había sido tan efímera como cualquier ensoñación de descanso que pudiera haber tenido en pleno entrenamiento, pero bueno, no le costaba nada meterse a una cama con sus propias sábanas de vez en cuando.

A su alrededor el aire tenía un perfume de entusiasta nerviosismo. Los recién graduados reclutas enfundaban todos sus avíos, ya que era un hecho más que obvio que partirían en la mañana. Cada uno intentaba parecer concentrado en sus asuntos, pero entre todos denotaban una ansiedad por el futuro cercano que sería sólo comparable a la de un niño a punto de abrir un regalo.

Asura lentamente pasó revista al contenido de su saco. Mañana a primera hora se les darían el resto de su equipo, pero mientras tanto había cosas que cada quién requería cuidar por su cuenta. Suministros y un cobertor limpio principalmente. Sonrió al ver que todo estaba en su lugar por quizás enésima vez. No sabía realmente cuántas veces lo había checado, pero en cada una se sentía satisfecho de las condiciones de su equipaje.

Todos quizás estaban igual, y realmente los entendía. Toda su vida había soñado con unirse a la lucha. Cada fibra de su ser deseaba ser un libertador de la humanidad, y, ahora, luego de una temporada, por fin veía todas sus aspiraciones a la puerta del destino, envueltas para él. No pensaba en las implicaciones de su decisión, sino más bien en la gloria que las victorias venideras dejarían caer sobre sus hombros, y en los años idos uno tras otro de valeroso servicio… aún eran muy inocentes.

-Pero qué les parece ¡Creo que está enamorado!- la voz conocida de Sibuddhu le llegó del otro lado de la habitación. En la cama contraria a la suya, la chica metía dentro de su propio fardo sus pertenencias- Es un alivio que duerma lejos ¡Pobres de las almas que vivirán al lado de este chico!- agitó el puño brevemente, y la seña causó unas cuantas risas de parte de los que estaban mirando.

-Ah, sólo estás celosa de que te halla desplazado de lugar- contestó Asura con tono burlón. Más risas, esta vez más fuertes.

Medio cuarto más allá, Saratubi metía todo lo que usaría en la mañana. Sonrió al oír lo "amena" que se volvía la conversación entre sus dos amigos. Metió un par de sandalias de repuesto y sonrió un poco más. Se veían encender los ánimos entre los dos allá atrás por el volumen que comenzaban a elevar las voces, pero estaba seguro de que no pasaría de una pequeña riña. Después de todo, no había razón por la cual no disipar la tensión antes del gran día. Incluso él estaba nervioso por lo que acontecería mañana…

Una sombra de pronto sobrevoló su mente. A su espalda Rin preparaba todos sus suministros. Su bolsa era notablemente más grande que las otras por necesitar de material específico para tratar heridas. Ya le habían dicho que le darían aditamentos necesarios, pero ella había rechazado rotundamente la asistencia. En vez había escogido sus propios insumos, y había seleccionado por su cuenta una lista de medicinas tan larga como la cama en la que ahora disponía de todo lo necesario.

Saratubi no se sentía ya cómodo con su presencia, y suponía que el resto estaban igual. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Iban a entrar a territorio enemigo por lo que sabía, y lo último que necesitarían para una misión difícil era un miembro de la compañía completamente impredecible. Tenía que hablar con ella, no importaba si se trataba de horas antes de partir, necesitaba certeza.

Intentó concentrarse en lo suyo, pero no le fue enteramente posible. Aquella presencia que tenía detrás no le gustaba, ni mucho menos le hacía sentir seguro, como hubiera hecho hacía apenas un par de meses atrás. No podía sacudirse la sensación de que Rin ya no era la misma, aquella cosa que rascaba muy en el fondo de su consciencia y le advertía del peligro inminente cada que se acercaba a ella.

Una punzada de ironía le dio en la cabeza. Un año atrás no se habría podido preocupar por nadie excepto él mismo. Arcaelus le había hecho creer de él que era un loco fundamentalista, y ciertamente sus principios todavía le causaban cierta pereza, pero cuando menos ahora los entendía. Reparar en lo mucho que lo había cambiado el entrenamiento le hubiera llevado toda la noche, aunque cuando menos podía destacar una sola cosa que se le había quedado de todo: la responsabilidad. Y justo por eso debía arreglar las cosas con Rin.

* * *

Las luces se apagaron una tras otra mientras la expectación del primer día de servicio se depositaba en los sueños. Mañana sería larga la travesía, y de las pocas oportunidades que tendrían de dormir bajo techo esa sería la más fácil, así que tanto ánimos sobraron para emprender el viaje lo antes posible, como también los hubo para guardar la consciencia dentro del descanso.

Por los tejados la luz dejó de existir otra más que la omnipresente luna. Las altas paredes de la ciudad blanca resplandecían con aquellos haces plateados como si ellas mismas la generaran. Las cúpulas de oro y las torres pálidas se conectaban con puentes de cristal, y por ellas transitaba la luminiscencia nocturna despidiendo colores puros e inmaculados. Con aquella ciudad radiante a la vista, la iluminación callejera era poco necesaria. La luz blanca de la estructura se colaba por los rincones, exaltando las sombras, y delineando las siluetas. Era fácil así identificar las cosas sólo por su forma… y también a los moradores.

Rin era una masa negra recortada contra la inmensa blancura del ambiente. Sus pies se balanceaban en el vacío de la cornisa de los barracones. El piso de abajo era eclipsado por la sombra del edifico, dando la impresión de no haber nada debajo. En aquella atmósfera de sombras y luz, sus ojos se desplazaban como dos linternas a medio encender, apenas iluminadas por el reflejo de la blancura en todas direcciones.

-¿No es un poco tarde para pasear?- preguntó Saratubi a su espalda- Ya pasó el toque de queda-

Rin no respondió. Parpadeó repetidas veces de la sorpresa, pero no hubo palabras que salieran de su boca. Saratubi estaba en el borde opuesto del tejado, pero aún desde su posición podía oler aquel perfume de advertencia que había en el aire alrededor de la chica. Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que si bien no había sido brillante su presentación, no era lo más inteligente siquiera quedarse cerca de su persona en esos momentos… pero él nunca había destacado por ser alguien especialmente inteligente.

-Bueno, no creo que te vaya a hacer mal algo de compañía- se encogió de hombros mientras se encaminaba hacia su posición.

Apenas dar un paso, un golpe de aire frío sopló sobre el tejado. La palabra que pareció emerger cual aguijón de los labios de Rin se perdió entre el sonido del aire al arrastrarse por los oídos. Un movimiento de ondas los suficientemente taciturno como para ser una última advertencia. Saratubi de todos modos se congeló, pues más allá de lo que sea que hubiera podido decir, fue el destello metálico que había en su regazo agazapado sobre sus muslos hincados, lo que la forma inconfundible de una amenaza se hiciera de pronto patente en aquella media luz.

Saratubi realmente no pudo poner en su memoria todos los momentos de aquel encuentro, ni podría. Todo sucedió a una velocidad tan rápida que sería vertiginosa para cualquier otro si no fuera por que ambos tenían un entrenamiento previo. Como quiera que halla sido, lo importante fue que antes de un segundo, mientras los últimos resquicios de iniciativa de parte del viento ocultaban el horror del metal al chocar, ambas armas ya se cruzaban.

La espada de Rin brillaba junto con la ciudad como si estuviera hecha de la misma luz, y Saratubi mantenía su vara traslúcida bloqueando su camino, igual destellando plata bajo aquella luz. La hoja de la espada estaba apuntada directamente al cuello de Saratubi, y su filo le hubiera hecho una herida por la cual no sería posible salvarle. Sus reflejos literalmente le habían salvado la vida.

-Rin…- musitó cuando el viento se hubo calmado.

Rin no respondió. Tras sus ojos no había nada; ni sentimientos ni raciocinio. Sólo un vacío agreste hecho de la fuerte sensación de violencia que en esos momentos inundaba todo lo que antes le fuera humano. Saratubi reconoció esa mirada. Aquella que él mismo tenía cuando por su cuenta había perdido el control sobre su ira, la única y última vez. Justo antes de que Arcaelus lo encontrara envuelto en su propia destrucción, y bañado en un sudor blanco y frío… supo que no saldría de ello hablando.

Rin tampoco lo esperaba por lo visto. Con un movimiento fluido desprendió su filo del arma de Saratubi y lo mandó contraatacar desde la dirección opuesta. Saratubi, o más bien sus reflejos, movieron su artefacto de defensa lo suficiente como para volver a bloquear. Ambos materiales se encontraron de nuevo en una explosión de chispas, pero esta vez Rin no le dio tiempo a su enemigo de pensar. Apenas volvieron a hacer contacto se desprendió de nuevo e intentó otra ofensiva.

Saratubi volvió a bloquear justo antes de que lo partieran a la mitad. Intentó alcanzar el pomo de la espada de Rin con su mano libre, pero esta, viéndolo venir, hizo descender la hoja como si quisiera cortar el aire mismo. Saratubi sólo vio cómo se alejaba la empuñadura de la espada al tiempo de que una luz blanca y metálica le causaba un dolor agudo en su palma extendida.

Saratubi brincó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para poner vital distancia entre él y su contrincante. Incrédulo, sus ojos siguieron el rastro rojo que había en el aire hasta que este se precipitó a tierra; el mismo que emergía de su mano. Aquel metal lo había cortado tan fácil que si no la había perdido era por pura suerte… Los dedos buenos de Saratubi se aferraron a la vara con más fuerza. En verdad no quería lastimar a alguien tan valiosa y quien apreciara tanto como Rin, pero comenzaba a creer que si quería que ambos salieran de ahí con vida no tendría de otra.

Otra vara se materializó en su mano desnuda. A diferencia de la primera, esta no reflejaba la luz blanca como la recibía, sino que le agregaba una iluminación roja a la escena. Saratubi sintió un frío inusual subirle por el brazo. No era nada raro, considerando que aquel objeto contundente estaba hecho de su propia sangre, pero de todos modos encontró ira suficiente dentro de sí como para poder volver a guardia. Rin lo miró detenidamente, como si no entendiera. Todavía parecía una fiera más que un humano, y algo dentro de su instintiva conducta daba la impresión de querer preguntarse si continuar con aquella lucha o no.

Saratubi esta vez fue el que tomó la iniciativa, lanzándose al ataque con ambas armas al frente. Rin desapareció de su lugar un segundo antes de que llegar a ella. Saratubi pudo frenarse en seco y reconocer la treta con suficiente anticipación como para evitarla. Inmediatamente dio media vuelta y desvió la guardia a donde un segundo antes estuviera su espalda. Ambas armas chocaron nuevamente produciendo un estampido chillón.

La espada chisporroteó y se hendió en el material traslúcido del arma de Saratubi. Rin estaba a punto de separarse, pero esta vez él hizo algo más que simplemente bloquear. Con su segunda arma la dirigió una estocada directa a la rodilla de la chica. Rin no lo vio venir, pero de todos modos consiguió apartarse de su lugar justo a tiempo para que el ataque la pasara de largo.

Rin saltó de su lugar dejando su torso en posición horizontal para esquivar el siguiente ataque, y con ambas manos dirigió un tajo horizontal hacia la cabeza de su enemigo. Saratubi pudo volver a bloquear, pero descubrió para su sorpresa que su siguiente contraataque, apuntado a su estómago, la dejaba ir, pasando por debajo de ella. Rin había tomado una posición en pleno aire como si estuviera boca abajo en una cama.

Rin apenas puso pie en el suelo de nuevo giró sobre sus talones y le descargó una patada de giro a Saratubi tan rápida que no pudo bloquearla. El chico se dobló por su cintura cuando el pie de Rin le sacó el aire, y en seguida se echó hacia atrás para poner distancia de nuevo. Rin no lo dejó retirarse. Apenas se hubo distanciado lo mínimo, su forma se le pegó de nuevo para atacar con otro tajo a su cuello. Saratubi pudo alzar sus manos brevemente para detener el golpe, pero perdió el equilibrio al hacerlo, y su atacante, que no esperaba encontrarse de pronto con tan poca resistencia, lo siguió en su caída, por lo que ambos se precipitaron.

Rin quedó sobre Saratubi. Intentó ensartarlo al piso, pero para entonces el chico ya se había recuperado lo suficientemente del impacto y pudo darle la vuelta justo antes de que la punta de la espada lo tocara. Rin siguió sin perder el ímpetu, sin embargo, y trató de quitárselo de encima. Para su sorpresa, Saratubi tampoco había sido vapuleado por completo. El filo de su arma volvió a chocar contra el firme material de la vara traslúcida blanca.

Ambos quedaron cara a cara, centímetros apenas el uno del otro. La respiración agitada de Rin era perfectamente perceptible como un viento bélico sobre la piel del cuello de Saratubi. A éste, por otro lado, se le notaba firme, casi marcial, en su acompasado aliento. No había estado desperdiciando fuerzas en ataques inútiles como su oponente. Había guardado su fuerza en vez para esperar a que ella cometiera un error, lo que irónicamente había sido cuando él incurrió en lo mismo.

Como quiera que halla sido, ahora él tenía algo que había buscado desde un principio, pero que no había podido lograr por la gran velocidad de Rin: un punto muerto. Saratubi le puso su vara roja en la garganta y presionó ligeramente hacia abajo, dejando asentar su peso sobre su figura de menor tamaño. Rin pareció no sentir la leve estrangulación, respirando con igual fuerza, acercándose peligrosamente al punto de hiperventilarse. No cesó de presionar con el filo de su espada para alcanzar su cuello, pero Saratubi hizo descender su pecho tanto que esta perdió todo punto de apoyo para recibir su fuerza y pudo sentir el metal temblando por el esfuerzo que la muñeca de Rin, ahora sin el necesario esfuerzo del resto de su cuerpo, intentaba inútilmente mover.

-Listo- suspiró Saratubi- Creo que esto te dejará más tranquila-

Demasiado pronto para hablar. Rin al instante se liberó de la presa haciendo girar su cadera y recogiendo las rodillas. Lo siguiente que Saratubi supo fue que era repelido de su posición con un fuerte pateo de ambas piernas de la chica. El golpe fue tan fuerte que enderezó al chico por completo, aunque todavía se sostuvo aturdido en su lugar lo suficiente como para que la fiera se le lanzara encima de nuevo.

Rin ondeó la espada con ambas manos en vertical para cargar contra Saratubi, que otra vez luchaba para recuperar su forma. El golpe estaba destinado a decapitarlo. Ya no se notaba en ella ninguna pizca de compasión ni personalidad, sólo el deseo irrefrenable de matar. Rin pareció apretar el paso los últimos momentos de su carga. La hoja de su espada centelló al cruzar el aire con una velocidad apenas perceptible para el ojo.

Saratubi volvió a sí apenas un segundo antes de que la espada se colara en su guardia. Pensando más rápido que actuando, se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que aquel ataque estaba más allá de todo lo que pudiera hacer físicamente para detenerlo. Era demasiado rápido para cualquier bloqueo o esquive posible. No tenía opción si quería sobrevivir. Y realmente odiaba hacerlo.

Una explosión de luz rojiza de pronto envolvió al muchacho, lanzando una onda de calor apenas comparable con el fuego más vivo de una hoguera. Rin de pronto sintió que se quemaba. La explosión fue de tal magnitud que antes de que se diera cuenta ya volaba por el tejado. Casi había alcanzado su objetivo, pero ni con toda su furia animal pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y retraerse instintivamente ante semejante liberación de energía, e incluso después de que hubiera apartado la vista aquel poderoso destello le dejó una pantalla infranqueable de volutas luminosas en todo su campo de visión.

Lentamente, envuelto en una nube de rojo ardiente, la figura de Saratubi se fue delineando hasta que de nuevo fue completamente visible el causante de tan inesperado poder. El aire a su alrededor hedía a cosas quemadas, y el piso debajo suyo estaba completamente calcinado. Saratubi se veía completamente sudoroso y exhausto, pero calmado mientras que por dentro aún se veían enrojecer las venas a medida que su organismo trataba por todos los medios de suprimir aquella poderosísima reacción.

Lentamente Saratubi buscó con la vista a su adversaria. A unos metros de él, peligrosamente cerca de la cornisa, encontró a Rin, que se debatía con la ceguera temporal, lanzando gruñidos indistintos y ondeando torpemente su espada de izquierda a derecha con la vana esperanza de acertarle a algo. Saratubi hubiera corrido hacia ella, pero su visión le fallaba también, pasando de borrosa a clara y viceversa en pocos segundos. Intentó dar un paso y las fuerzas inmediatamente lo abandonaron. Cayó de rodillas al instante. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. A Rin no le duraría la ceguera más que aquella ira frenética, y para entonces él no podría levantar otra defensa.

Con las manos logró volver a incorporarse, aunque de forma todavía titubeante, su equilibrio mantenido por alguna fuerza además de sus extenuados músculos, a punto de rendirse de nuevo. Alcanzando a mantener un paso que para su actual estado físico era decente, Saratubi trastabilló hacia su enceguecida rival. Rin seguía intentando alcanzar objetivos que no veía, y sin darse cuenta bailoteaba peligrosamente cerca del borde del tejado de las barracas. Un solo paso errado y la pobre chica daría un viaje fatal hasta el duro suelo. Saratubi sabía que no tenía las fuerzas ya para soportar otro asalto de su parte, y que peor aún sería intentar colarse en su guardia con su actual velocidad, pero de todas formas debía intentar algo para detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Rin…- volvió a musitar.

Rin entonces se detuvo en seco. El viento que antes anunciara el mismo preludio a la pelea regresó, y con vivacidad poco común desató el listón que mantuviera unida su camisa blanca. El nudo ya debía de haberse aflojado antes con todo el movimiento, pero lo que aquel momento le dio a las acciones no pudo contribuir más a su aspecto salvaje. Entonces en sus ojos se vieron las primeras gotas saladas, anunciando todas un torrente de lágrimas por venir. Rin por un momento pareció romper con su oscura prisión, y la parte consciente de ella que emergió de las profundidades de su ser de pronto entró en contacto con el mundo que misteriosamente había dejado atrás.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron. De sus labios emergió otra palabra que de nuevo se llevó el omnipresente arrastre del viento. Su camisa revoloteó al son de la fuerte brisa que la abrazaba, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo ante la luz blanquecina del fondo. Toda ella se volvió de mármol encarando el brillo de la ciudad. Su espada estaba en guardia de nuevo, apuntando el punto desde donde le había llegado el sonido de la voz. Saratubi, que tenía problemas aún con mantener su equilibrio, pudo entenderlo, aquello que salía de la boca de Rin en esos momentos. La única palabra que necesitaba oír… por un momento se preguntó si no estaba soñando.

-¿Saratubi?- se llevó el viento de su boca, más sus labios articularon con una perfección tal la palabra que incluso podría haber sobrado el sonido.

Fue todo. De nuevo sus ojos volvieron a ser ciegos e inexpresivos. Los labios de la chica se apretaron una vez más a medida que sus dedos encerraban con más fuerza el mango de su espada. Saratubi volvió a endurecer su rostro también. Una fuerza ignota invadió su cuerpo; una última señal de lo que tenía que hacer por el bien ya no de la compañía, sino de ella se le reveló de pronto. Sólo debía actuar oportunamente...

Rápidamente sus pies esprintaron desde su posición hasta la de ella. Sabía que era lo más imprudente que podía hacer, pero su propio cuerpo ya no seguía ordenes suyas ni de nadie más. Misteriosamente parecía estar obedeciendo algún impulso desconocido que lo jalaba adelante con fervor. Rin, al oírlo venir, dirigió su espada hacia su figura y volvió a mostrarle su filo, listo para tratar de decapitarlo de nuevo.

No pudo ni tocarlo. Un segundo antes de que la hoja descendiera, Saratubi había aventajado el tajo y se introdujo en su guardia. Rin trató inmediatamente de apartarse, pero acto seguido Saratubi rodeó con su brazo su cintura, y con su hombro presionó en un tacleo controlado para sacarle el aire. Rin sintió el golpe de nuevo con toda su contundencia, y ni siquiera sus músculos endurecidos al máximo pudieron evitar que el impulso despejara todas sus reservas de fuerza.

Rin sintió que el piso se le perdía. La cornisa del techo quedó de pronto atrás y el viento se agitó a su alrededor en lo que sólo podía ser la sensación de caer. En su actual estado, ciega e inconsciente, no podía hacer nada por su situación, por lo que la adrenalina de estar suspendida actuó antes que sus asesinos instintos, mandándole a las manos que manotearan desesperadamente en busca de asidero por el cual salvarse de la muerte. Los dedos de pronto rechazaron su espada como si fuera una carga innecesaria, y se abrieron y cerraron con la vana esperanza de alcanzar apoyo, pero nada vino en su ayuda.

El aire agitándose a su alrededor meció su cabello con la misma descontrolada fuerza. Por un momento se sintió… bien. Ya no parecía tener que imprimirle fuerza a nada. Todo lo sostenía la inexorable gravedad. Aquella era la libertad total del medio vuelo que sólo se experimenta segundos antes de la inevitable caída. Pero el suelo no estaba tan distante como ella creía, y cuando lo golpeó no fue con toda la fuerza que habría aplastado su cráneo sin duda alguna si realmente hubiera caído del techo.

Eso era por que realmente no había caído del techo; no había recorrido la distancia del alto de las paredes del barracón; no había volado. Saratubi se seguía aferrando a su cintura con todas sus fuerzas, aplicando una presión inmovilizante que neutralizaba todo posible escape del bloqueo. No la habían tirado del techo, le habían aplicado una proyección desesperada. En seguida recuperar el aire, Rin comenzó a manotear y gruñir como una tigresa en duelo para librarse de él, pero Saratubi no cejó la fuerza.

Rin lo arañó, lo golpeó, e incluso rasgó su camisa con sus uñas como una posesa tratando de salir de la trampa, pero nada de eso le sirvió. Saratubi permaneció impasible. Rin, a pesar de que toda su violencia se esforzara en negarlo, no podía cambiar la realidad. Saratubi la tenía completamente neutralizada.

* * *

Así se quedaron hasta que la luna descendió en el horizonte. Rin luchó con cada fibra de su ser para liberarse, al principio. Saratubi la contuvo con toda la paciencia y peso de una montaña. Suya ahora era la voluntad inquebrantable que mueve a los continentes. Al final la chica fue desistiendo de sus intentos de liberación a medida que los rayos de plata dejaban de reflejarse en la piedra de la cuidad blanca. Luego de eso quedó el silencio.

El ruido dejó de existir para ellos dos a partir de entonces. El aire se congeló en su sitio. Incluso los durmientes de abajo hacían más ruido con sus acompasadas respiraciones que el par que en esos momentos se encontraba, fuera de su onírico conocimiento, dispuesto sobre sus cabezas.

Saratubi tuvo que recurrir a fuerzas que antes ni siquiera se sintiera por completo capaz de invocar para mantenerla quieta aún después de que dejara de ofrecer resistencia. Para aquel entonces sus brazos ardían con intensidad, pero su mente se rehusaba a soltarla. Muy dentro de él seguía existiendo el temor de que pudiera ser un truco y en cuanto se aflojara entonces ella aprovechara para volver a atacarlo. Simplemente no podía darse ese lujo.

-¿Saratubi?- habló de pronto Rin para la total sorpresa del chico. Su tono no estaba exaltado, ni parecía guardar nada en su interior; sólo un profundo cansancio- ¿Puedes dejarme ir?-

Saratubi tuvo un momento de duda ¿Era ella de verdad? ¿Podía dejarla ir con seguridad? ¿No lo atacaría de nuevo? Intentó ver su cara, pero estaba demasiado arriba en su anatomía para que le fuera visible. Y de todos modos aunque tuviera todas las respuestas seguras, descubrió que sus brazos no se hubieran movido de su lugar. Sus nervios, luego de tanto tiempo esforzándose, estaban ya por completo entumecidos y se rehusaban a recibir órdenes.

-Lo siento- respondió en vez- No puedo-

-Entiendo…- suspiró Rin con resignación mientras recargaba su cabeza en la fría piedra- Pero en verdad necesito abrocharme mi camisa. Está haciendo un frío de perros aquí arriba- Saratubi sonrió.

-Sí, te creo- rió un poco- Pero parece ser que mi cuerpo por fin se ha insubordinado-

-Sí, me siento igual- rió un poco también y luego calló por un momento- Pero qué frío hace…-

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo al respecto- se alzó de hombros todo lo que estos se lo permitieron- Pero creo que estamos atorados…-

Sobrevino de nuevo el silencio. Saratubi no pudo hacer mucho en la oscuridad más allá de pensar. El tacto de Rin, después de todo, era algo que hasta el momento no se había percatado que tenía y había tenido las últimas horas. Su piel era suave, y estaba fría donde no hacía contacto con su calor corporal. De hecho, estaba pálida por el frío, pero aquello no le quitaba nada de especial al panorama. Aunque sólo pudiera ver su ombligo y su estómago en combinación con una porción poco generosa del vientre, Saratubi no se había parado a reparar en que en realidad se estaba aferrando a su cintura más allá de su necesidad de supervivencia y autopreservación.

Pero poco después trataron de separarse. Al parecer el frío por fin se había vuelto lo suficientemente malo como para intentar romper con el momento, ya que es sabido que la consciencia humana, desde tiempos inmemoriales, puede recuperar terreno del cuerpo ante la necesidad imperante de buscar cobijo. El resto fue la tormenta de emociones al ver el estado de ambos; el consuelo de parte de Saratubi, algunas extrañas explicaciones, y, después de que todo hubo pasado, alguna que otra reconciliación hasta la cama, a buscar un par de horas de sueño, que todavía se veían disponibles a aquellas altas horas de la noche, ya que Saratubi, gracias a su flagrante demostración, estaba imposibilitado para caminar.

* * *

Los cuernos rasgaron el aire de la mañana con sus gargantas de metal y cuero. El estridente ruido inundó las calles y el interior de los edificios como un eco fantasmagórico al que los oídos de miles de jóvenes, que en esos momentos iniciaban sus nuevas vidas, estaban más que entrenados para responder. Las notas del despertar todavía no habían acabado cuando los barracones se hubieron vaciado, desparramando su contenido de cuerpos presurosos de cada una de sus grandes entradas principales.

La compañía de Asura abandonó el edificio por completo en menos de cinco minutos. Todos ellos traían al hombro los fardos de viaje, y en sus pulmones los jadeos de aquellos que acaban de despertarse. El sonido de pies al chocar contra el suelo se convirtió en un sonoro traqueteo cuando los chicos, fuera de los límites de su otrora abrigo de piedra, se unieron a un torrente más de reclutas que se movían todos en la misma dirección. Al final todos formaron un denso río de movimiento que avanzaba en tromba a través de calles e intersecciones, haciendo temblar el suelo a su paso.

No les fue difícil a los neófitos encontrar su destino. La armería se les había señalado a todos el día anterior, y, además, perder la orientación entre aquel tumulto en estampida era prácticamente imposible. Así el torrente de cuerpos jóvenes penetró en el perímetro del gran edificio sin ventanas y lo inundó por completo en un momento. Sus salones de techo raso, y los anaqueles de los armeros se convirtieron súbitamente en una tormenta de movimiento y voces alzadas.

Soldados que ya se habían dispuesto, e instructores, en combinación con los afanados armeros, repartían ordenes e indicaciones a diestro y siniestro para intentar dirigir el inexorable empuje de la horda. El río de muchachos pasaba por todas y cada una de las estaciones como se les indicaba en una especie de anarquía controlada, recogiendo en cada una diferentes efectivos para su equipamiento.

Mesas enteras de espadas con filos que resplandecían dorados como espejos a la luz de los porta fuegos; paredes de piso a techo llenas de anaqueles con yelmos de bronce; percheros con largas lanzas y escudos redondos y pesados; incluso centenas de baúles a rebosar de capas negro granate, todo se fue vaciando a medida que las largas filas pasaban sobre sus estaciones para continuar.

Luego de un par de horas todos los reclutas estuvieron dispuestos. Korlic, junto con los veteranos, estaban ya listos y formados al frente de la puerta de acceso a Barrio Norte. La masa de cuatro mil quinientos hombres llevaba estacionada ahí desde antes del amanecer. Algunos de ellos canturreaban pequeños coros para pasar el tiempo, y otros simplemente se balanceaban mientras intercambiaban voces, pero todos seguían ofreciendo esa compacta e impenetrable formación que los caracterizaba; siempre lista para la batalla.

Korlic se encontraba justo en el medio de todo, sobresaliendo como si fuera un humano montando a caballo sobre los hombros de sus guerreros. Su mirada se paseaba de un lado a otro, nunca fija en nada, rosando la marea de negro y el bosque de lanzas. Sólo se detuvo en un punto cuando por la esquina comenzaron a aparecer los primeros reclutas, completamente armados, intentando marchar al unísono.

La columna de soldados se dobló al girar por la calle para hacerles frente como una serpiente al salir de su madriguera. Todos portaban en alto las lanzas y uno de ellos los antecedía con un estandarte blanco que tenía marcados los símbolos de la lucha. Parecerían una buena tropa ante los ojos inexpertos, orgullosos y gallardos, pero en comparación de los hombres de la Horadrim eran simples caricaturas, aunque más del doble que ellos, meras copias satíricas de una fuerza más experta.

Korlic esperó hasta que los pies marchantes alcanzaran el ejército original. Los neófitos hicieron alto tratando de apretar las líneas tanto como sus experimentados camaradas, pero algo más que la simple imitación era requerida para dar el mismo aspecto de aquellos que los antecedían. Aunque el esfuerzo quedó patente, poco se logró parecer la columna de reclutas a la más reducida unidad del frente.

-Muy bien…- suspiró Korlic cuando los pies se hubieron dejado de oír. Hizo una seña y los hombres asignados a la puerta comenzaron a correr los pesados cerrojos. Entonces se volvió hacia el grupo de neófitos- ¡Recuerden este día!- habló para que todos la oyeran- ¡Recuerden en cada paso por qué quisieron unirse a la lucha!- la última tranca cayó al piso, y a medida que era retirada, por fin los pernos chillaron cuando después de un año la puerta comenzaba a abrirse para ellos de nuevo. Korlic siguió dando la espalda a la entrada, ignorando las puertas que se abrían- Por que a partir de ahora somos nosotros…- musitó dándose la vuelta- Sólo nosotros-

La puerta quedó entonces completamente abierta ante todos, y la calle de más allá completamente despejada. Un viento cruzó el umbral y los bañó por completo, como dando la bienvenida de regreso al mundo, de su apacible y salvaje movimiento. Más allá de las casas se podía ven en línea recta hasta un horizonte que parecía abrir los brazos contra el gran ejército que ahora se desprendería por primera vez del calor de todo lo que en un momento algún hombre le llamó hogar.

-¡Hombres!- exclamó Korlic. Todos al instante se pusieron firmes- ¡Avancen!- ordenó.

Y sus guerreros obedecieron. Con una sacudida peristáltica, toda la columna se puso en marcha. Los nuevos soldados se desplazaron al ritmo de los veteranos, que comenzaron a mover los pies cual tambores de guerra en la distancia. Así se perdieron todos por última vez de aquella gran y majestuosa ciudad. Todos dejando atrás aquello que por un momento pensaron que duraría más, un momento de nostalgia por algo que muy por dentro sabían que quizás no volverían a ver en sus vidas. Si es que sus vidas llegaban a ser tan largas…

* * *

En la frontera de Asgard

El frío de la noche se podía sentir en el simple tacto del aire. Una cuchilla gélida y terriblemente afilada que traspasaba cualquier cobijo a medida que el cielo estrellado iba depositando pequeños puntos de blancura por todo el paisaje. Los bosques, sin embargo, no eran un lugar acogedor con o sin aquella tortura climatológica. Kuole lo sabía, y había tratado de mantener su distancia del frío de cualquier manera posible durante las invernales noches, pero ahora le parecía completamente imposible encontrar aunque fuera la más mínima fuente de calor.

Había encendido una pequeña fogata, pero en seguida se vio en la necesidad de apagarla cuando los ruidosos cascos de herradura le habían advertido del paso de otra patrulla. Ya no podía ser su imaginación, el número de Æsires había aumentado drásticamente en aquella área las últimas semanas. Desde que había escapado del pueblo y su aburrida vida no había parado de encontrarse con patrullas y puestos de vigilancia por cada camino transitado y sin transitar. La cantidad de guardias se había vuelto tanta que casi en las primeros pasos de su viaje tuvo que desprenderse de toda ruta conocida para lograr su objetivo: huir de Asgard lo más desapercibidamente posible.

Skyler tenía razón. En cuando no lo necesitara desaparecería de su vida, y era cierto que hasta el momento no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado con ella. Tampoco era que le importara. Ya no le quedaba nada ahí para considerar la más remota posibilidad de llamarlo hogar. Pero a pesar de que tuviera excelentes argumentos para regresar a su nómada vida, era algo más lo que lo motivaba a moverse. Una necesidad, una urgencia de abandonar el Reino del Desafiante lo más pronto posible.

Al principio no le había parecido nada más que un simple cosquilleo, una comezón en la parte trasera de su mente, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo sus instintos le dijeron que debía marcharse. Su don profético no podía explicarlo, que era lo que más le extrañaba, pero en instantes se le llenaba la boca con un regusto metálico, y en sueños una sombra de muerte se cernía sobre todo a su alrededor. Algo pasaría ahí, y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que sería, sí podía sentir ese vacío en su estómago que era nada menos que el miedo más primitivo de su ser volviendo a la vida luego de un inmenso letargo.

Lentamente se arrastró por las sombras igual que un reptil a medida que el medio centenar de caballos hacía resonar sus cascos pasando por la campiña, levantando trozos de tierra y nieve enlodada a través de todas su marcha. Las armaduras doradas de los Æsires brillaron cuando la luna las iluminó, cabalgando ligero y veloz en una ola ordenada de búsqueda. Kuole no sabía lo que se traían entre manos desde que el fuerte del norte había sido destruido. Cada noche y cada día partidas tan grandes de soldados que se diría que el mismísimo Desafiante iba de caza salían a los bosques para volver incluso semanas después, completamente cubiertos de barro y naturaleza. Parecía como si aquella simple acción hubiera provocado a un panal de avispas gigantesco.

Los jinetes pronto se perdieron en la distancia, impelidos en su deber por la voz de su líder, que obviamente cabalgaba al frente de la formación. Kuole esperó hasta que no pudieran verlo ni por accidente para volver a moverse con más libertad. Sabía que dentro de un par de horas habría otra patrulla en el área, así que se tomó sus prisas para abandonar el escenario. Después se podría hacer cargo de lo que se presentara. Las tierras salvajes eran su especialidad cuando de viajar a través se trataba, e incluso uno puede acostumbrarse demasiado a los parajes malditos, infestos de engendros, que eran para la vida del hombre.

Pasó de una arboleda a otra. En aquel lugar secciones enteras de bosque habían sido cortadas por una horda considerable de campesinos, que bajo las ávidas ordenes de los capataces se llevaron los largos y gruesos troncos hasta los puestos fronterizos para construir una basta red de barricadas y vallas de diez metros de alto. Al principio parecieron disposiciones sin sentido, pero a medida que la línea de defensa fue terminándose se volvió más que evidente su propósito. En aquellos lugares donde el terreno había sido pelado ahora sobresalían las marcas de la tierra blanca erizada de tocones a la luz de la noche, y todo aquel que las transitara, en especial Kuole con su ropa negra, destacaría tanto que no sería difícil de detectar.

Lentamente se agazapó detrás de una mata de arbustos sin hojas al sentir de pronto que el viento helado comenzaba a arreciar. Una capa de nubes densas como una manta de tormentas comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, hacia el este, tragándose todo bajo un infranqueable maremoto de oscuridad. Kuole quiso creer que se desviaría en algún momentos, pero en cuando el viento comenzó a soplar en contra suspiró de frustración al ver aquel anuncio indiscutible de que la tormenta llegaría hasta él. Ahora la cosa no estaba tan simple.

Rayos jugaban en el espacio entres sus portadores y se retorcían en el aire cual serpientes de luz. El sonido lejano de rugidos se hizo presente de un momento a otro, e incluso a través del frío el olor a ozono que liberaban las grandes energía del ciclón al chocar entre ellas era perceptible. Kuole pudo ver que aquello que se acercaba tomaba velocidad a medida que engullía valles y montes bajo su sombra, igual que una plaga de viento y desolación... No era una tormenta natural.

No quiso ni imaginarse qué podría tener tanto poder sobe el orden de la naturaleza para maquinar aquella monstruosidad. Habría reparado más en su abstracción de no ser por que la sensación que creía pasada volvió de repente. La muerte, la desesperación y el odio volaron dentro de su cuerpo con alas de murciélago. Kuole cayó de rodillas mientras sentía cómo un vacío profundo y enervante en su corazón se tragaba sus fuerzas. Espasmos parecidos a arcadas de violencia nunca antes vista lo doblaron sobre su vientre y un dolor frío comenzó a recorrer su espalda. Podía soportar las premoniciones normales, pero aquellas eran más fuertes que todo lo que conocía. Algo grande pasaría ahí y el destino del mundo aplastaba sus sentidos proféticos bajo su peso como prueba.

Un humano simplemente no puede observar tanto antes de romperse, y Kuole no era la excepción. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que aquellas convulsiones del destino acabaran con él. Por suerte el dolor y la sensación de inmensidad lo abandonaron casi tan rápido e intempestivamente como llegaron a él. Kuole cayó a la tierra envuelto en sudor, que comenzaba a congelarse a temperatura ambiente. Su visión se volvió borrosa y sus músculos temblaron al tratar de recuperar el control de nuevo. Lo peor de cada episodio eran las secuelas. Se tomó tanto tiempo para recuperarse de aquel desfallecimiento psíquico que no se dio cuenta de que las sombras a su alrededor crepitaban con vida repentina.

Los rayos volvieron caer todos a la vez cual coreografía y entonces revelaron entre la ingente cantidad de retorcidas ramas de luz una línea que se desdibujaba del escenario. Todo el paisaje quedó expuesto por un momento con tanta claridad como si fuera de día. Kuole no podía notarlo por el aletargamiento de sus sentidos, pero justo a su espalda, la única persona que era más que improbable de verse estaba siendo revelada por la incandescente luz de la tormenta. Triston estaba apenas a un paso de él.

Kuole estaba descuidado, y eso por poco le cuesta la vida. Detrás de él, los ojos de Triston estaban posados sobre su silueta como un ave de presa, lista para cazar a su víctima. Su elevada estatura no podía ser más terrorífica en aquel escenario, y su ropa negra combinaba perfecto para darle el aspecto macabro de una criatura de la noche a medida que la luz se extinguía de nuevo. Si no fuera por que su sentido adivino le advirtiera un segundo antes de que las manos se cerraran sobre él, Kuole habría caído presa de su acechante sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de hacer ruido.

Triston cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un candado. Kuole tosió de sorpresa cuando su tráquea quedó obstruida inesperadamente. Lentamente, su agresor lo retiró de su lugar, sumiéndolo cada vez más en las sombras de los umbríos árboles. Kuole no pudo creer al principio que lo tomaran por sorpresa, a él especialmente, pero casi de inmediato supo qué hacer. Rápidamente cerró su guardia de nuevo y asestó un codazo con todas sus fuerzas a donde calculó que debían estar las costillas de su atacante.

Tristón soltó un quejido al sentir el golpe, pero no aflojó su agarre. Kuole volvió a asestar, sintiendo esta vez cómo los brazos a su alrededor se aflojaban del dolor. Aprovechó el ligero desliz para girar su cadera y ponerse así frente a frente con Triston. Su atacante volvió a apretar, pero esta vez su cuello ya no estaba a su disposición. Kuole entonces tomó a Triston por la cintura y lo alzó del piso en un abrazo de oso, presionando con toda su energía.

Triston pareció ceder pero no lo hizo por completo ya que Kuole no era ni más pesado ni más alto que él. Su presa pudo elevarlo brevemente antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Su inútil agarre de pronto se volvió en su contra cuando, con el poder de su enojo, Triston atrajo hacia sí las sombras de la noche para que los cubrieran a ambos.

Un sudario de negrura impenetrable de pronto envolvió a la pareja a medida que forcejeaban uno para soltarse, el otro para inmovilizarlo. Kuole pudo ver la marea negra que se les vino encima, haciendo parecer a la oscuridad del bosque nocturno increíblemente nítida y clara en comparación. Intentó empujar a su enemigo, pero le fue demasiado tarde para separarse de Triston. Antes de que pudiera moverse para correr, la luz de las estrellas despareció detrás de una pantalla que pertenecía a una porción bondadosa de la nada.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kuole horrorizado.

-Es lo que te mantendrá a raya- le contestó Triston volviendo a tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa- Ahora es tiempo de hablar…-

-¿De qué?- se lo quitó de encima de nuevo. Buscó asidero, pero se encontraban flotando en medio de un mar etéreo. Triston volvió a asirlo con más fuerza.

-De mi señora- murmuró a su cara más como una amenaza que un comentario- Sé que has estado con ella. Todo tú huele a ella. Así que dime dónde está antes de que pierda la paciencia…-

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- Nos separamos hace ya casi medio año-

-¿Qué?- sus dedos de pronto perdieron fuerza y lo dejaron flotar. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de inconmensurable horror- ¿No está contigo?-

-No- aseveró- Ella y yo dividimos nuestros caminos para siempre- las manos lo tomaron de nuevo, esta vez haciendo patente la ira que las manejaba.

-Tú…- habló Triston en un tono tan profundo que casi era gutural- Ahora me ayudarás a encontrarla-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Tú la perdiste- replicó en un tono de voz completamente distinto- Y ahora nosotros vamos a ir a donde sea que esté-

-Pues no estoy seguro que quiera seguirte la corriente…-

-¡Tú no entiendes!- apretó los puños. Al instante toda la subrealidad en la que se encontraban se volvió tan densa como piedra. A Kuole se le acabó pronto el aire fresco de la inmensidad a medida que la cámara comenzaba a encogerse para él. Triston, por otro lado, parecía estar tranquilo en su pedazo de negrura- No tienes opción- dijo a medida que el espacio de Kuole se volvía demasiado chico- Vienes conmigo o te mato aquí mismo ¡Decide!-

El espacio compactándose puso de Kuole de rodillas, y luego, cuando se hubo reducido todavía más, en posición fetal. Los muros invisibles lo estrangularon de espacio en un instante, y luego de eso incluso el aire que tenía guardado en sus pulmones pareció escaparse por alguna hendidura desconocida en su fisiología. Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, pero la parte de su consciencia que estaba dedicada a la autopreservación le advertía del peligro de aceptar.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar Triston con su primer tono- ¿Vienes o no?-

El miedo de Kuole se ancló a su raciocinio como un grillete a una piedra de negación, evitándole ir tan lejos como para tomar una decisión pronta. Al final, si Kuole tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para asentir en el exiguo espacio que le quedaba no fue sino nada menos que el uso de toda su fortaleza mental para combatir a esa sensación extraña, incluso alienígena, de desesperación que le atenazaba cada que pensaba en que estaba demasiado cerca del desastre como para poder evitarlo por algo tan simple como un par de kilómetros de separación.

* * *

**Muy bien, hasta aquí llega el interludio. He intentado cubrir todos los puntos necesarios para la siguiente parte lo mejor que he podido sin revelar nada.**

**Entonces díganme, ¿Cómo creen que será el viaje de Asura y compañía hasta el Reino del Desafiante? ¿Qué creen que les vaya a pasar a Triston y Kuole? y más importante aún ¿Dónde creen que esté Brunilda en todo este tiempo?**

**Cualquier idea que tengan, déjenmela en un review o por PM. Espero que hallan disfrutado de leer este capítulo como yo el escribirlo.**

**No olviden decirme, además, todo lo que piensan, por que sólo con sus críticas nos hacemos mejores en lo que hacemos.**

**Sinceramente: SIMIOCAOS**


	11. Conexión inesperada

**Guerra en Asgard**

"_Nosotros somos los creadores de la vida ¿Cómo podemos, entonces, quitarla tan imprudentemente? ¿Acaso no comprendemos el milagro del que somos partícipes?" – Sin, padre de los Zonei._

En algún lugar del valle de Valhala

Burasen terminó de dibujar los últimos detalles del Círculo de la Llamada en el suelo. Sus espadas estaban limadas, sin filo por usarlas para hacer los trazos en la roca de la caverna, pero hacía mucho se había resignado a llevarlas así. Azra lo seguía con sus ojos sin parpadear, completamente inmóvil como un depredador, asegurándose de que estuviera perfecto. Por la indignación que rugía dentro del cráneo humano de Burasen, él sabía que ella podía entender que así era, pero parecía disfrutar de simplemente resultarle molesto. Aunque aquello, a comparación de todo el tiempo transcurrido, no resultaba realmente relevante.

Los últimos meses en Asgard habían sido una verdadera molestia, y tener que cargar con aquella Mayor y tratar de mantener un perfil bajo sólo parecieron contribuir a ello. Burasen no sabía cómo habían hecho para mantenerse de incógnitos todo ese tiempo. Azra no parecía mostrar ni el más mínimo interés en pasar desapercibida, pero de alguna manera lo lograba. Era como si, inconscientemente, conociera cada aspecto de la estratificación social humana con perfecta naturalidad. En otras circunstancias dudaría de sus capacidades para dirigir su propia empresa, pero esas cuestiones huían de su parte racional cuando recordaba el momento de infiltración.

Aquella mente ingeniosa, maligna, y sobre todo calculadora que lo había tocado había trastornado sus ideas sobre ella de forma casi irreconocible. De hecho, no sabía si en verdad había aceptado voluntariamente hacer el Círculo de la Llamada, o era la consciencia de Azra, que seguía mezclada con la suya de forma tan intrínseca que le era completamente natural.

Con todo, ya no podía desistir de su acción, ni mucho menos desconcentrarse. El tramar una red tan intrincada como lo era el Círculo de la Llamada era un arte de precisión milimétrica. Requería de una habilidad y un pulso imposibles para la anatomía humana con tal de tejer la magia que iba a ser usada sólo para comunicarse. Un verdadero rito de Antiguos.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó Azra de forma tan inocente que resultaba todavía más molesta. Burasen respiró hondo.

-Ya casi está- respondió secamente- Sólo unos cuantos detalles más…-

-Bien, pues date prisa- lo urgió ya seria- El tiempo se acerca, y cada segundo que pasa es de crucial importancia para la misión-

-Estoy en eso- entonces conectó dos trazos que parecían hacer una forma geométrica distinta desde la perspectiva que se mirase- Listo- anunció- No tendrá la mejor recepción, pero funcionará para su propósito-

-Excelente- se adelantó hasta quedar en el centro del círculo con infantil impaciencia. Se quedó a unos escasos centímetros de Burasen y calló, cruzándose de brazos. Burasen no entendió la indirecta- Burasen, querido, ¿podrías darme espacio?- dijo con algo de disimulada parsimonia.

Burasen inmediatamente salió del círculo musitando su odio. Azra sonrió al percibir la sensación en su mente, pero no perdió la concentración en lo que hacía. Lentamente, ajustó sus cuerdas bocales para poder hablar el lenguaje al que respondía aquella vieja magia. Una serie de sonidos sibilantes y consonantes imposibles de imitar por la garganta humana, que parecían sonar a piedras cayendo distancias kilométricas, partiéndose contra el piso.

El círculo que tenía bajo sus pies comenzó a brillar con una luz extraña, una blancura que más que parecer pura se veía pastosa y enfermiza recorrió todas las marcas en el suelo hasta elevar una estela de luminiscencia que le llegaba a la rodilla. A Azra no pareció importarle. Después de que se hubiera elevado, la luz se derritió lentamente hasta convertirse en una niebla crepitante y etérea. Azra entonces calló su cántico distorsionado.

Lentamente cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda y esperó a que aquella cosa protoplásmica inundara todo el piso de la estancia. Para entonces Burasen observaba sin interés el vacío, recargado en una de las paredes de la cueva. Azra sonrió brevemente ante aquel gesto de inconformidad, pero la mayor parte de su mente seguía concentrada en la tarea de establecer comunicación con sus objetivos.

Para su deleite el enlace se logró a la perfección, y dos columnas de niebla etérea surgieron desde el piso, y trataron de emular sin más éxito que siempre las formas de sus usuarios. Azra esperó hasta que todos estuvieran en su lugar, y los ojos de ambos se dibujaran en sus anatomías para hablar.

-Muy bien, me alegra que hallan podido presentarse- comenzó- ¿Quieren empezar por decirme el estado de sus fuerzas?-

-Alto ahí, Azra- le reprochó le tercero, único desconocido, con una voz de martillo- ¿Por qué debemos responder ante ti?- apenas terminó la frase, hasta Burasen estaba tenso de ver a la Mayor contraer su rostro en desagrado… Azra se recompuso de inmediato.

-Ah, tú debes ser Durkast- dijo con total serenidad- Moloch me aseguró que eras de confianza-

-Pues todo depende de qué tanto estés dispuesta a revelarme tus planes- le respondió tajante- Y qué parte jugamos yo y el pececillo en esto- esta vez hasta Dagón pareció contener el buche de ira dentro de sí.

-Pues nada muy complicado, sólo la caída del Desafiante- sonrió malévola- Y me gustaría tener de mi lado a las Hordas de Hierro cuando comience todo… claro, si es que eres lo suficientemente competente como para participar en esto-

-¿Competente yo?- se indignó, luego soltó una carcajada estruendosa- ¡Reina Bruja!* El Gran Forjador no hace a sus vástagos de pura brutalidad, ¡pensar eso sería una blasfemia!-

-¿Entonces aceptas?- otra carcajada.

-Moloch me dirigió a ustedes por que dijo que el destino de la guerra radica en tu empresa, ¡y por mi dios que la combinación de peces y serpientes no se había visto en millones de años, mucho menos en conjunto con las poderosas Hordas de Hierro! Esta será una masacre de historia-

-Excelente- suspiró- ¿Y tú, Dagón? ¿Cómo están tus progenies?- Dagón estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Durkast interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡Espera! Todavía no he hablado de mis fuerzas- a la espalda de Azra le temblaban los puños de la furia, pero sólo un suspiro de resignación volvió a emerger de su boca humana.

-Reporta- fue lo único que dijo.

-Está bien- asintió levemente su cabeza- Mis ejércitos están dispersos en toda la espesura del sur, pero los puedo juntar y tener tocando a las puertas del Desafiante en menos de tres semanas-

-Eso es una menos que yo- declaró Dagón- Todavía estoy supervisando tareas de despliegue en el teatro. Tengo que reagrupar a mis fuerzas para poder marchar sin ningún contratiempo hacia el objetivo-

-¡Ja! Peces…- meneó la cabeza- Ustedes se quedarán con la carroña después de que los míos y yo hallamos destruido todo. Típico- la voz de Azra ahogó la respuesta de Dagón, que seguramente habría terminado con la coalición incluso antes de que hubiera servido de algo.

-De hecho, en el momento todos dejaremos la misma cantidad de carroña para los necrófagos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- su tono de voz hizo por sí sólo la comparación con un campo minado.

-La destrucción de Valhala debe ser un acto conjunto- declaró- No podemos movernos hasta que estemos todos listos. Por lo tanto la invasión se posterga una semana y media- miró a Dagón- Hasta entonces tienes para mover a los tuyos o marchas con lo que ya tengas-

-Entiendo…- asintió el aludido- Me aseguraré de apresurarme todo lo que pueda-

-¡Esperen un momento!- exclamó Durkast, obviamente molesto- ¿No vamos a avanzar?-

-Es imperativo para esta operación el ataque de los tres ejércitos- contestó Azra, ya sin ninguna calma- No podemos avanzar mientras alguno de nosotros esté imposibilitado-

-¡Pero qué ultraje!- le soltó en la cara- ¡Mis fuerzas pueden destrozar el Reino del Desafiante hasta los cimientos por sí solas! No los necesitamos a ninguno de los dos…-

-Eso lo dudo mucho- lo cortó- Pero si quieres, puedes atacar por tu cuenta y atraer a los ejércitos Æsires para que nosotros completemos el trabajo- se alzó de hombros- Como ves no estarías faltando a la palabra de tu amo. De todos modos arrasaríamos con nuestros enemigos, sólo cambiaría el papel que desempeñarían en ello- hizo una pausa- Y, por supuesto, el número de sus pilas de cadáveres-

-Esto es indigno de las Hordas de Hierro- reclamó- Cuando Moloch se entere de esto…-

-Entonces agradecerá que sus valiosos recursos no se hallan perdido en una batalla sin sentido- encaró su forma etérea- Si vamos a derrotar al Desafiante necesitamos la fuerza de los tres en conjunto. No un ataque desenfrenado que sólo nos llevaría a la matanza- se volvió hacia Dagón- Y eso implica que debemos estar en posición a tiempo. Por si no lo recuerdan queda muy poco tiempo antes de la Alineación, y si perdemos nuestra única oportunidad, entonces será la última que realmente tengamos de hacer un verdadero daño a los humanos ¿Entendido?- no hubo respuesta- Bien, entonces márchense. La invasión procede según lo planeado- los miró a los dos sin dar espacio para réplicas- Y con eso me refiero a que debemos estar sobre la frontera en semana y media exactamente…-

-¿Y qué hay de tus fuerzas?- preguntó Durkast.

-¿Disculpa?- Azra ladeó inquisitivamente la cabeza.

-Sí, ya te hemos dicho el estado de nuestras unidades, pero tú no nos has revelado ningún detalle de tu tropa-

-¿Quieres saber de mis criaturas?- frunció el ceño sin ningún miramiento- Hemos estado en este apestoso erial que llaman hogar sin que ninguno de esos insectos nos halla detectado, y si quisiera podría mandar el ataque HOY- remarcó sus palabras con un pisotón- ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo soy el único Mayor aquí que representa directamente el Círculo. No soy otra mediocre creación dispuesta para comandar hordas de monstruos descerebrados- hizo una pausa- ¿Alguna otra pregunta estúpida?- los otros dos ocupantes se mantuvieron firmes- Perfecto, ¡ahora fuera con ustedes! Ya saben el plan de ataque general. Y si debo, entonces me placerá mucho dejar a cualquiera de ustedes dos a su suerte. Hasta entonces, nos veremos de nuevo a las puertas de Valhala-

La Llamada terminó después de eso. Burasen, que no hubo hecho ni dicho nada hasta entonces condujo a Azra hacia el exterior. Hubiera querido preguntarle cómo era que procederían después de ese punto, pues al estudiar las disposiciones defensivas del valle aquello era lo único que le quedaba que se acercara a una duda, pero en el semblante del Mayor no había nada más que un desprecio absoluto listo para volcarse contra cualquier cosa que se atreviera a invadir su concentración.

Burasen suspiró mientras el aire nocturno, libre y fresco, los rodeaba otra vez. El la visión del valle los recibió de nuevo. Burasen, luego de mucha observación, había concluido que en realidad era una fortaleza natural, impenetrable desde cualquier dirección que no fuera la gigantesca puerta del frente, al sur. La guardia era lo contrario de escasa, y el suelo era tan fértil que en caso de verse sitiados el lugar completo podría resistir por centurias incluso. Aquel lugar era fruto de la coincidencia de accidentes geográficos tan escarpados que treparlos resultaría incluso más infructuoso que un asalto frontal. En resumen, inexpugnable.

Y él lo sabía más allá de toda duda. Observar era lo único que había hecho desde que se habían infiltrado. El único modo de entrar alternativamente era un acceso congelado de viento, tan estrecho e inestable, que la posibilidad de quedar atrapados por una avalancha hacía improductivo cualquier intento de infiltración a gran escala. Todo lo que ellos tenían era superioridad numérica, pero ni siquiera eso contaría cuando de asediar el gran valle se tratara. La inteligencia de Azra parecía ser la respuesta a todo lo demás… Y Burasen odiaba depender del azar.

-Burasen- lo llamó de pronto su jefa. Azra había detenido el paso.

-¿Sí, señora?- se detuvo también.

-Tenemos que separarnos-

-¿Qué? ¿Así de fácil?- se sorprendió.

-Tengo que salir de aquí para supervisar la operación- lo miró de forma pícara- Estoy segura de que podrás arreglártelas sin mi-

-¿Pero qué pasará con la invasión?- se quejó- ¿Has pensado en cómo van a entrar a esta fortaleza los ejércitos?- Azra sonrió.

-De eso ya me encargaré en su debido momento- palmeó su hombro- Por ahora tienes una tarea de suma importancia para esta operación-

-¿Y esa sería…?-

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el tiempo- comenzó a tomarle distancia- Concéntrate en nuestra causa y descubrirás la utilidad de lo que te he legado- se sumergió en las sombras- Por que a partir de ahora estarás solo-

Dicho esto, la presencia de Azra dejó la escena tan rápido que pareció no estar en ella nunca. Burasen se quedó en su lugar, viendo el espacio vacío que las estrellas no alcanzaban a iluminar y por el cual acababa de desmaterializarse la Mayor. Le gustaba poder actuar con cierta independencia, y que Azra al fin pareciera reconocer que esa era una mejor manera de explotar su potencial, pero el plan le seguía siendo igual de incierto… Al final Burasen abandonó toda esperanza de tratar de entender las maquinaciones de Azra y se perdió igual en la noche, por su propio camino. No sabía que las acciones que se habían grabado en su subconsciente y que mecánicamente desempeñaría las próximas semanas serían más que decisivas para determinar el resultado del inminente conflicto.

* * *

Cerca de Asgard, tiempo después

"El mundo está cambiando…" el pensamiento le pareció fácil de acuñar. El sol emergió por el horizonte, bañándolo todo con una luz rojiza. Las nubes, que hasta entonces habían permanecido serenas de azul y negro, se volvieron brillantes de sangre a medida que el astro rey se abría camino hacia el mañana. El frío mordió duro, pero no pudo abrirse paso por su piel. La tierra pareció resentir el despertar, no con una esperanza de día, sino con miedo y pesar.

Brunilda se desperezó en su escondite, entre una roca y un gran roble que había encontrado, lo suficientemente decente para usar como refugio temporal. Su equipo estaba desperdigado por toda su guarida. En el piso las últimas brazas de una hoguera hedían a cenizas por todo el lugar y un delgado hilo de humo ascendía desde los restos del fuego, pero se disipaba antes de abandonar el recinto.

Se puso encima su manta, que de nada le servía para mitigar el cruel frío, pero no le sobraba para cubrirse de las tempestades. Antes de salir escudriñó con ojos expertos el estado de todas sus pertenencias. Aunque no era mucho, no se podía quitar de encima el hábito de pasar revista a su equipo antes de salir de viaje. En otros tiempos sería el mismo que portaran sus bravas valkirias, cuando todavía importara para ellos…

Se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza. Ella ya no estaba a cargo. Metió todas sus cosas a su saco de viaje y estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite cuando una vibración sacudió de repente toda la madriguera. La valkiria saltó de su lugar al instante, desenvainando su espada y asumiendo guardia contra la entrada antes de que un segundo pasara. Las runas de su arma se activaron con un chasquido etéreo y una iluminación blanca inundó el lugar.

La tierra tiritó por toda su morada, al principio tenue, pero en instantes se volvió un temblor completamente apreciable. El polvo comenzó a desprenderse y las piedras a bailotear en su lugar. Un guijarro cayó desde lo alto de su cobertura seguido de hojas y ramas sueltas en una llovizna que duró apenas un minuto, cuando todo lo que podía moverse de su lugar se hubo movido.

El temblor arreció más todavía. Brunilda dejó su saco en la tierra y se puso pecho tierra. Lentamente sacó la cabeza de su cobertura para poder observarlo todo. En el aire se podían oír los chillidos de las aves al abandonar a toda prisa sus nidos. Parvadas enteras tomaban vuelo a medida que el temblor aumentaba de ritmo y llenaban el aire de columnas de puntos negros.

El galope de cientos animales terrestres, que buscaban en estampida cualquier tipo de seguridad levantó una nube de polvo de increíble densidad a su paso. Brunilda quedó por un momento ciega. Todo el panorama de fondo se redujo considerablemente a sólo un par de metros. Todavía intentando poder echarle un vistazo a sus alrededores, agudizó sus ojos, pero ni siquiera su vista mejorada podía penetrar la cortina. Estuvo a punto de considerar la posibilidad de salir a explorar, pero algo la detuvo en seco.

Un rugido que el mundo nunca escuchará jamás rasgó de pronto el aire, partiendo en dos el estruendo que hacía la fauna en estampida para huir. Una garganta de fisiología inconcebible liberó un sonido que sólo podía anunciar el paso de algo de proporciones enormes. Brunilda al instante volvió a su escondite, a tiempo para oír sobre el rápido estampido de los pies y pesuñas ligeras, el paso de algo mucho más duro y pesado. Entre todo aquel caos, sus ojos de Æsir volvieron a enfocarse, y rasgaron todo obstáculo en su campo de visión para mirar horrorizados la única señal en toda la creación que no esperaba encontrarse nunca más.

Aparecieron en una procesión de decenas a la vez. Sus fuertes piernas se estamparon en la tierra terminadas en garras terribles. La piedra se partía bajo su peso, los árboles eran tumbados de su lugar con insoportable estruendo como palillos, el aire mismo hedió de pronto a vapores de sustancias tóxicas que la horda iba regando en su camino.

Brillando bajo el sol, los caparazones metálicos de las bestias anunciaron su posición incluso antes de que sus formas fueran completamente perceptibles. Una ola de garras metálicas y colmillos de hierro negro se abrió paso a través de la naturaleza, destruyéndolo todo en su camino. Brunilda observó con silencioso desdén cómo aquella manda hacía caer incluso las coníferas más altas, y limaba porciones increíbles de tierra con su paso. El polvo que levantaron con su marcha y el estruendo que liberó la destrucción entera del bosque en tan pocos minutos ascendieron tanto de nivel que incluso podrían ser antecedidos a kilómetros.

El menor de aquellos monstruos medía dos metros de alto. La mayoría de ellos se desplazaban en cuatro patas, a pesar de que sus brazos estaban bien definidos en su anatomía. Otros parecían ir sobre sus apéndices locomotores como caricaturas de jinetes y caballos. La naturaleza huía de ellos con miedo, chillando enloquecidamente para advertirle a todo aquel que yaciera ignorante que debía correr también, e incluso los animales más testarudos sabían que era preferible apartarse de su camino que perecer aplastados bajo sus pies de acero.

Brunilda regresó a su escondite cuando la banda de abominaciones alcanzó su posición. El sonido del metal al chocar contra el suelo y de cosas siendo destruidas por su inexorable avance la cubrió por completo. Pudo sentir con sus oídos el sonido chirriante de la madera al ser rasgadas sin miramientos cuando algunas criaturas rosaron el roble. Garras también comenzaron a arañar la gran roca. Brunilda tomó su saco y lo apretó contra su pecho, lista para salir a la carrera en caso de que alguno de los dos soportes de su refugio cediera ante el embate de la procesión.

De nuevo oyó aquel rugido, como miles de ramas metálicas al doblarse, sobre su posición. El tono que esta vez alcanzó lo que fuera que estuviera sobre ella se volvió tan intenso que tuvo que cubrirse los oídos. Más bestias rugieron en respuesta, o liberaron voces sibilantes, todavía más dañinas al oído. La valkiria cayó de rodillas ante semejante tormento acústico. Sangre empezó a salir de sus oídos. Si aquel infernal desfile no se detenía, creía que iba a enloquecer.

Un estampido seco, provocado por el peso de algo que saltaba desde la cima de la roca fue lo que le indicó que todo estaba por terminar. Otro gruñido rasgó el aire de forma violenta. Brunilda se agazapó al final de su guarida, pegando la cabeza contra la pared del agujero en un esfuerzo de mitigar aquella tonalidad tan lacerante. Sus oídos seguían sangrando, y sus ojos escurrían lágrimas por la irritación, causada por el polvo.

No pudo contar cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, al final de la cueva. Los pies pasaban en todas direcciones. Había intentado estimar el número de enemigos mas no pudo hacerlo por aquella infernal sinfonía de destrucción. Además, aún el cálculo que aparecía borroso en su mente era demasiado grande. Pero al final las pisadas estridentes y los gruñidos metálicos se fueron alejando, y el temblor de su paso fue quedando poco a poco en el olvido, siguiendo la misma escala con que había empezado para descender.

Brunilda de todos modos esperó a que pasara un poco más de tiempo. Sabía que la peor idea que podía tener en esos momentos sería salir de ahí para enfrentarse sola a las Hordas de Hierro. Así que se quedó en su lugar hasta que los estridentes rugidos no fueran más que un simple eco lejano, hasta que la quietud de la tierra regresara a su pequeña madriguera, a que el sol avanzara todavía hasta medio día y lo bañara todo con su luz amarilla y vacía, e incluso entonces siguió esperando por seguridad. Sólo entonces, con los rayos de oro acurrucados en la entrada de la cueva, fue que su sentimiento de seguridad fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que abandonara su refugio.

Brunilda asomó su cabeza primero y observó el panorama. Todo había sido aplastado y triturado por tantos pies y garras que ya no era reconocible. Lodo, nieve, y restos de naturaleza estaban entremezclados en una masa homogénea de desechos biológicos. El roble había aguantado, pero los arañazos de las criaturas le habían arrancados grandes porciones de madera y casi todas sus ramas. Lo mismo pasaba con la roca que tenía encima, tan rota y lijada que su forma original ya no era reconocible. Nubes de polvo café oscuro se elevaban dispersas en todas direcciones, ocultando el fondo más lejano de la desolación. El sol todavía brillaba sobre su posición, pero el aire contaminado lo hacía parecer opaco y enfermizo.

Lentamente, con la espada en alto, Brunilda salió de su escondite con pasos titubeantes. Las runas en la hoja disipaban las sombras de su alrededor, dejándole ver más de aquel paisaje baldío. El suelo estaba sembrado de obstáculos y guijarros, y un cieno pegajoso, producto de la mezcla de desechos, que era todo lo que aquella marejada de metal dejaba detrás. Brunilda bajó su espada. No había sonido alguno. El silencio del aire, y el omnipresente olor a mercurio eran todo lo que quedaba después del paso de la destrucción. Un silencio que desencajaba con cualquier sonido, pues incluso rebasaba hasta el más sonoro ruido. Algo que sólo puede traer la muerte.

Brunilda odiaba aquel sonido sin vida. Cada que terminaban las batallas había tenido que vivir soportándolo como un invitado no deseado en sus oídos. Más allá del hecho de ser una Æsir, y aún más allá de ser una valkiria, siempre había sentido zumbando en el aire el ruido que hacían los muertos. Su simple peso sobre el piso despedía un sonido característico que sólo ella podía escuchar a medias, como si fuera un ilusión. Y ahora estaba todo a su alrededor. Una sinfonía entera de silencio y tristeza. En resumen, todo lo que ella conocía más de la vida…

Un ruido de ramas rompiéndose levantó la espada de la Æsir de nuevo en guardia. Brunilda se dio la vuelta de un salto y encaró la sombra del roble. Ante sus ojos, que esperaban desde un rezagado hasta una emboscada, el gran árbol dejó caer la última rama larga que le había quedado en pie con un crujido idéntico al que había oído antes.

El viento helado sopló en su dirección, trayendo consigo las nubes de polvo que flotaban en el aire. La visión de Brunilda ocultó el tronco del mutilado roble cuando la polvareda se la tragó junto con su pedazo de sol relativamente claro. Una semipenumbra café quedó a su alrededor, igual que agua turbia en el aire. Brunilda bajó la mirada al piso, hacia la punta de su espada. El metal brillaba como nuevo, y su hoja, vuelta a forjar, no tenía en ella ni un rasguño. La daga que le había dado Arcaelus había dotado al metal de una propiedad que nunca antes había visto. La espada ahora era más que lo que podría haber sido antes de que la reconstruyeran. Ahora tenía en ella un alma mucho más poderosa que cualquier acero, y su luz brillaba con sus pensamientos a través de cualquier oscuridad.

Otro crujido se coló a través del aire, y Brunilda encaró el sitio de donde venía el sonido antes siquiera de que este terminara. Su espada volvió a alzarse en guardia. Esta vez no hubo confusión. El gran roble estaba ya lo más decaído que podía. Alguien más estaba ahí con ella. Las runas brillaron en su hoja y la luz inundó las sombras que la rodeaban. El efecto resultante siguió dando la impresión de estar bajo el agua, pero a parte de la destrucción que la rodeaba, la sombra de su acechante quedó revelada en un instante.

El extraño intentó retirarse, pero sus piernas no se compararon con los músculos en combinación de la Æsir lanzados a la carga, todos con el sólo propósito de alcanzar a su objetivo. Brunilda se le echó encima a la sombra que huía en menos de un minuto, preparando su brillante arma para cortarle la cabeza.

El extraño se giró en el último segundo y se agachó, dejando pasar el arma por encima de él. Brunilda se inclinó hacia el frente por el impulso de su ataque y eso, por fortuna, evitó la respuesta de su adversario. Una cuchilla translúcida pasó al lado de su rostro lo suficientemente lento como para que la valkiria pudiera ver el reflejo de sus ojos sorprendidos sobre la hoja del arma.

Su enemigo también pareció resentir la sorpresa del contraataque fallido, pero él no estaba en posición de dejarse llevar. Brunilda aprovechó su estupefacción para plantarle un rodillazo en el estómago. El extraño gruñó de dolor y se dobló brevemente sobre su cintura. Brunilda entonces regresó el pie a tierra para convertir su rodillazo en una patada. Su acechante, sin embargo, reaccionó a tiempo para poner una desesperada defensa ante sí.

Brunilda le descargó el golpe, y sólo por sus brazos fue que el extraño pudo salvarse de su tremendo impacto, que en otras circunstancias le habría reventado las viseras. De todos modos, la fuerza del ataque fue suficiente como para propulsarlo dos metros más allá de su enemiga. El extraño cayó a tierra recogiendo sus brazos contra su pecho. Pudo haberse salvado por los pelos del ataque, pero la verdad era que no podía engañar la mirada experta de Brunilda: los tenía rotos.

La valkiria volvió a la carga encendiendo su espada con toda la furia de la magia que tenía dentro. El muchacho trató de retirarse, pero Brunilda lo alcanzó con suma facilidad. Fuertemente lo tomó por el cabello castaño y tiró de él para derribarlo. El extraño se sometió con cierta facilidad, pero la valkiria no sabía que ahora ella era la que caía en la trampa. Antes de que con puntería experta introdujera la punta de su espada en la garganta de su enemigo, Brunilda de pronto se vio atrapada por una ola gigantesca de desechos, que la sacó de su lugar al instante.

Brunilda rodó sobre el suelo arrastrada por la corriente de porquería que la impulsaba. Toda ella se cubrió de una pasta espesa de limo irreconocible en cuestión de segundos. La marejada se la llevó como un río arrastra a su víctima. La valkiria intentó asirse de cualquier cosa, pero todo estaba suelto por el paso de las criaturas. Brunilda fue agitada a completa merced de la corriente, e incluso luego de un minuto de rodar descontroladamente comenzó a sentir que sus pulmones le exigían aire. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que se ahogaría.

Brunilda dejó de rodar de pronto. A principio no supo lo que pasaba, pero luego se dio cuenta. Sus dedos se habían aferrado tan fuertemente al pomo de su espada que la magia dentro de ella, hasta ahora ignota para su dueña, se puso en funcionamiento. El arma se volvió por completo de luz, y el furioso torrente que la mantenía dando vueltas se abrió a su alrededor, pasándola de largo.

Ahora disfrutando de su libertad, Brunilda cayó de rodillas, tosiendo parte de la composta que había accidentalmente tragado mientras era revolcada por la poderosa corriente. Con la espada en alto, volvió a enderezarse una vez que hubo vomitado toda la escoria. El filo seguía brillando con fuerza, y toda el arma parecía mucho más peligrosa que cuando estaba inactiva. Mientras veía toda la repulsiva materia saltar a su alrededor, Brunilda sonrió. No había tenido la oportunidad de probar la fuerza de su arma hasta aquel momento, y ahora que lo hacía ya no tenía mayor duda. Ahora ella tenía la ventaja.

Rápidamente ondeó su espada en un tajo vertical y el torbellino de basura se partió en dos y colapsó. Para su sorpresa, el muchacho seguía ahí, a pocos metros de ella, sosteniendo en alto sus manos para darle fuerza a su magia con una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro. La ola no la había revolcado todo lo que ella creyó, sino que más bien la había mantenido dando vueltas en el mismo sitio.

El extraño la miró por un momento, incrédulo. Sus antebrazos estaban atrofiados, y sus manos eran capaces apenas de cerrarse. Intentó volver a atacar con otra onda de desperdicios, pero Brunilda alzó en alto su espada y el embate fue por completo detenido. Su oponente no necesitó otra demostración para saber que intentar algo más sería menos que útil. Ahora, sin sus poderes para protegerlo, el muchacho estaba a merced de la venganza de Brunilda. Y a la valkiria lo único que detestaba más que arruinaran su indumentaria, era que emplearan magia en su contra.

El chico en seguida se dio a la fuga, pero, por tercera vez, no fue competencia para los músculos asesinos de su enemiga. Brunilda lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera dar cinco pasos. El chico se resistió como pudo, pero la valkiria lo asió firmemente por el antebrazo y lo retorció. El extraño entonces liberó un grito de dolor mientras era sometido.

Brunilda lo puso de rodillas usando su pie para romper su equilibrio. Su víctima intentó forcejear, pero el candado a su miembro roto lo regresó al estado dócil que tenía. El chico salpicó escoria cuando cayó como su enemiga lo planeaba. Brunilda casi sádicamente disfrutaba de su victoria. Con otro empujón de su pie dejó que su prisionero se estampara en el suelo, quedando a gatas y listo para la ejecución.

La espada de la valkiria se alzó alto en el aire. Su brillo se apagó, ya que tanto para los momentos finales de hombres y bestias, no hacía falta otra cosa que la esencia de matar. La hoja brilló con el difuso sol mientras ambas manos de Brunilda la mantenían en alto. El muchacho volvió a tratar de escabullirse, pero su enemiga le puso inmediatamente un pie en plena espalda, evitándole moverse. La ejecución ahora era inevitable…

La hoja de la valkiria nunca llegó a tocar el cuello del muchacho. Antes de que la espada descendiera, un zumbido agudo provocado por un proyectil al surcar el aire llegó a sus oídos, evitándole saborear de nuevo la incómoda sensación de matar. Brunilda al instante se apartó de su lugar, justo a tiempo para ver pasar la flecha que hubiera ensartado su garganta. En seguida se retiró de su posición y se cernió sobre su saco de pertenencias, sacando de él su escudo en un movimiento fluido.

Más flechas intentaron acertarla, pero esta vez Brunilda sólo tuvo que poner su escudo de por medio para salvarse de las letales puntas de hierro. Las saetas, sin embargo, siguieron legando de forma sostenida, y luego de un minuto de esquivar y bloquear su escudo ya parecía alfiletero. Pero a Brunilda no le sorprendió más el hecho del ataque que el que todos los disparos, independientemente de sus movimientos, acertaran en ella.

Trató de salir de la escena. Era mejor quitarse del camino de los ataques que simplemente recibirlos. La valkiria corrió y serpenteó entre los restos del escenario en su esfuerzo de despistar a su tirador. Su velocidad era comparable a la de un leopardo a la carrera, pero no importaba lo que hiciera el anónimo arquero no le perdía el rastro.

El carcaj de su cazador, aparentemente, no fue ilimitado, ya que las flechas dejaron de caerle tan rápido como habían empezado. La valkiria entones jadeaba ligeramente por su esfuerzo físico, y su escudo estaba tan ensartado que poco espacio le quedaba para recibir impactos. Por un momento creyó que había despistado a su perseguidor, pero su paz, sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente duradera.

Igual de rápido rápido como emergieron las flechas de la nada, otro desconocido se cernió sobre ella con una mandoble en alto. Brunilda, apenas tenerlo a la vista, levantó la espada y se ciñó el escudo para recibirlo. Su atacante la había tomado por sorpresa, pero no por ello podía creer que atacar de forma tan imprudente a alguien, especialmente ella, con un mínimo de experiencia en combate era una buena idea.

El extraño la atacó con un tajo vertical. Demasiado fácil. Brunilda se movió de lugar al mismo tiempo que adelantaba el escudo para desviar el golpe. Su enemigo la golpeó con fuerza, pero era mucho más torpe que su primer adversario, y con esa simple treta perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó, pasándola de largo. Brunilda, que no había necesitado casi nada de esfuerzo para repelerlo, quedó en posición perfecta para contraatacar.

Su enemigo pareció percatarse de su predicamento, y trató de alzar la guardia contra ella. La valkiria lo desarmó con facilidad, asestando un golpe descendente con su espada al arma de su enemigo. Las mandobles eran espadas poderosas para golpear objetivos grandes, pero eran demasiado torpes y lentas para resistir la estocada correcta. Su oponente observó con horror cómo su arma se le escapaba de las manos al recibir más fuerza en ella de la que era capaz de ofrecer.

El extraño se apresuró a levantar su mandoble, pero Brunilda no lo dejó ir tan lejos. En seguida le ciño su espada a la garganta, para mantenerlo quieto. Su oponente hizo lo que se esperaba de él, congelándose en su lugar. Brunilda estuvo a punto de usar un simple movimiento de muñeca para cortarle la garganta, pero al instante algo la asió de la suya.

Su siguiente oponente le plantó su pie en la parte baja de la espalda y tiró hacia atrás para estrangularla. Su primer enemigo al instante recuperó su arma y se dispuso a decapitarla. Brunilda cedió brevemente de la sorpresa, pero se recuperó en seguida. Antes de que el filo del arma la golpeara, la valkiria se dejó llevar por el impulso de su estranguladora. La hoja de la gran espada la pasó de largo y su segundo atacante perdió el equilibrio al mismo tiempo.

La valkiria aprovechó su tregua para volver a tomar ventaja. Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta y asestó un golpe a su desconocido oponente con el dorso erizado de flechas de su escudo. Pudo oír un chillido de dolor a medida que los proyectiles incrustados en su objeto contundente se partían de la fuerza, seguramente perforando la piel de su adversario. El otro enemigo intentó golpearla de nuevo, pero el tajo horizontal se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la espada en guardia de la valkiria. Brunilda no perdió tiempo en el contraataque, y su enemigo dio una vuelta entera en el aire a medida que su espada penetraba la carne de su torso en un ataque ascendente.

El extraño no pronunció sonido. Cayó al cenagoso piso seguido de una estela roja, pero no estaba muerto. Era más que conocido para alguien que supiera de heridas tanto como Brunilda que cualquiera con la condición física suficiente como para aguantar una mandoble, y usarla adecuadamente, podía soportar algo como aquello por un par de horas antes de desangrarse. La valkiria pasó la vista a su segundo oponente. El, o más bien ella, gemía quedamente de dolor con decenas de densas astillas que antes fueran sus propios proyectiles incrustadas en el abdomen. Ella, por otra parte, necesitaría de atención especializada, por no decir habilidosa, si quería aspirar a salvarse.

Otra vez, estuvo a punto de comenzar con las preguntas cuando de pronto se oyeron los gritos en la distancia Todo a su alrededor se llenó de voces exclamando ordenes. Brunilda en seguida alzo su espada de nuevo, y su escudo, volvió a cerrar la guardia. No necesitaba ver más allá de la pantalla de polvo que se removía ante sus ojos para saber que estaba rodeada.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, como golondrinas, emergieron desde todas direcciones más hombres portando lanzas y escudos que cerraron un cerco alrededor de su persona en perfecta coordinación. Brunilda pudo esquivar uno o dos ataques antes de que la emboscada la envolviera por completo. La Æsir intentó huir, pero había sido demasiado lenta con sus pies. Entonces, impedida por una lluvia de estocadas, la valkiria se defendió en su lugar soltando tajos a diestro y siniestro desesperadamente. Si iban a matarla, mínimo lo harían antes viendo lo mejor de ella.

Sus captores recibieron refuerzos. Pronto incluso el escudo de Brunilda quedó superado por el aluvión de ataques. Cercenó una punta de lanza que iba a empalarla, pero dos más se colaron en su guardia. Pudo detener las puntas gracias a la dureza de su armadura y recibir con el escudo otro trio de golpes antes de que sintiera que algo perforaba su coraza. Con un sonido de rasgado metálico la punta de una lanza se introdujo a la derecha de la espalda baja de la valkiria.

Brunilda gruñó por el punzante dolor. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y rompió el asta del arma con un ondeo de su escudo. Otra estocada desde una dirección distinta golpeó su peto con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla trastabillar. La espada de la valkiria decapitó la lanza un segundo después. Sangre comenzó a bajarle por la cadera.

Volvió a recibir más estocadas a medida que continuaba con su lucha desesperada. No importaba cuántas heridas recibiera la ferocidad de Brunilda no disminuía. Gruñía y jadeaba como un animal salvaje a medida que la perforaban con las puntas metálicas. Su armadura se llenó muy pronto de hoyos. Su escudo también recibió tantos impactos y se abolló de tal modo que llegó al punto de volverse un cacharro inservible. Brunilda arrojó el trasto de su brazo y desenfundó una tomahawk de su cinto, que en dualidad con su espada comenzaron a repeler con más ahínco aún los ataques. Ahora que la posibilidad de salvarse estaba más allá de su alcance, la valkiria estaba consignada a la muerte.

-¡Suficiente!- ordenó de pronto una voz cargada de poder.

Brunilda ignoró el comando y siguió repartiendo tajos con ambas armas, aún después de que sus atacantes hubieran cesado de hostigarla. Su simple memoria física le decía que debía evitar que la tocaran, ciega de rabia. La Æsir estaba en tal estado de frenesí, que incluso le pasó desapercibida la sensación de frío en su estómago. Una hoja por completo negra de pronto se incrustó densamente en su abdomen, materializándose de pronto, igual que si ella hubiera bajado deliberadamente su guardia.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que era elevada en el aire. Su atacante la alzó del piso con la misma facilidad que la propulsó en vuelo como si fuera una simple muñeca. Brunilda voló a tres metros del suelo, y luego, cuando impactó el revoltijo del piso, rodó hasta quedar parcialmente sumergida en la materia cenagosa. La luz se apagó a su alrededor por breves momentos.

Se incorporó de forma pesada. El agujero que se mostraba abierto en su pleno torso supuraba sangre de forma profusa. Toda ella era un amasijo de heridas, y con sus dedos espasmódicamente aferrados al pomo de su espada parecía más muerta que viva. Quiso volver a guardia, pero en seguida su garganta se llenó de un líquido caliente y la sangre emergió de su boca como una pequeña erupción.

La valkiria cayó de rodillas. Su visión se volvió borrosa. La calidad de su heridas empeoraba con cada momento que pasaba. A través de su velo de inconsciencia, aquella silueta que le había propinado el golpe de gracia se dejaba ver alta entre sus hombres. En su mano derecha, el instrumento con el que la habían perforado igual de fácil que a un jamón se mostraba alto y terrorífico. Su negra composición goteaba pedazos de ella de su hoja como si lo hubieran rociado con alguna especie de aceite rojo negruzco.

Pero lo peor eran sus ojos. Dos luces amarillas que penetraban cualquier impedimento de la vista y la desnudaban por completo. Brunilda no le quitó la mirada de encima a esos puntos de visión ultraterrena, aparte del hecho de que incluso eso ahora le dolía, por que simplemente lo que le quedaba de humanidad no podía desprenderse de ellos.

El alto ser avanzó en su dirección. Sus pies, que en otras circunstancias hubieran chapoteado en el cieno, la condujeron en un antinatural silencio hasta su posición. Ahora de cerca, la altura del borroso ente era todavía más notable. Brunilda no pudo moverse de su lugar. Incluso alzar su hacha de mano resultaba en un esfuerzo supremo. Sintió en su alma el frío que provocaba estar cerca de eso. Entonces no le cupo la menor duda. Aquella era la muerte.

Lo último que llegó a sentir antes de perder la consciencia fue que unos grandes brazos la cargaban y a elevaban del suelo. Su peso de pronto se volvió ligero y sus miembros se aflojaron. Sus dedos siguieron aferrados a su espada, trabados sus tendones después de tanta tensión. La sangre corrió sobre su piel cada vez más lento… y luego nada. Toda la realidad se desvaneció a su alrededor.

Korlic sostuvo a la miserable humana mientras moría en sus brazos. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y su yelmo se deslizó por ella. Su cabellera larga quedó al descubierto, enmarcando su belleza salvaje. Su armadura estaba por completo arruinada, y en sus dedos sostenía una espada, caída junto con el resto de su brazo. Korlic la examinó de arriba a abajo sin parpadear. Su rostro inexpresivo cada centímetro de la inspección.

-Que alguien llame a un médico- anunció de pronto- No creo que resista mucho-

El viento continuó soplando hasta llevarse todas las nubes de polvo. El sol brilló de nuevo revelando los horrores del día. De un horizonte a otro aquel terreno pantanoso se esparcía dando a entender la abrumadora cantidad de monstruos que habían pasado por ahí horas antes. Ahora, en su lugar había una columna dispersa de hombres que avanzaban desde el páramo hasta casi el horizonte. La sangre de Brunilda brilló sobre su cuerpo deshecho, acentuando todavía más su necesidad de recibir ayuda.

-Mi señora- se reportó un hombre envuelto en una tela negra y roja del cuerpo médico.

-Cierra sus heridas y desinféctalas- le entregó Korlic a la valkiria- La necesitamos viva-

-¿Quiere salvarle la vida a la que hizo esto?- se quejó Rin un par de metros más allá. Bajo ella Asura se removía inquieto de dolor con la cortada en el pecho que le había hecho la espada de Brunilda, y Sibuddhu, a su lado, boca arriba tosía volutas de sangre que eran visibles en el aire cuando volavan-Por que sinceramente no podría encontrar ningún motivo, por bueno que sea, para hacerlo-

-Pues es una suerte que no tengas que hacerlo- replicó Korlic sin interés, luego se volvió al médico- Ya tienes mis instrucciones, ahora ve-

-Maldita sea- escupió Saratubi mientras un médico le vendaba los brazos, igual a unos metros- Esa mujer era toda una bestia… ¿De verdad cree que podamos razonar con ellos, mi señora?- Korlic se cruzo de brazos, pensativa.

-Pues si una sola de ellos pudo con una unidad de mis mejores exploradores no me sorprendería que el resto de las habladurías acerca de los hombres del Desafiante fueran ciertas- hizo una pausa para acercarse a Sibuddhu- Sólo esperemos que Arcaelus halla tenido éxito en su misión- Rin ya le había sacado todas las astillas, por lo que ella sólo tuvo que poner las manos desnudas sobre sus heridas- Por que de lo contrario no creo que tus días en el infierno hallan hecho algo más que comenzar- retiró las manos. Las heridas de Sibuddhu ya no supuraban, ni siquiera había cicatrices. La chica, al verse por completo sana de nuevo, se enderezó incrédula. Korlic repitió el proceso con Asura y luego se volvió a Saratubi- Tú no necesitas esto- sonrió a sus entumecidos antebrazos- Pónganse en marcha, todavía tenemos terreno que cubrir-

* * *

En la oscuridad, los ojos de la valkiria se movieron poco a poco. Brunilda no supo e qué momento los abrió por completo, pero nunca antes lo hizo en tanta paz. Parecía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Por un momento se sintió regresar de los muertos. Lenta, pero cautelosamente, fue cambiando la mirada de un punto a otro. Las estrellas la miraron de vuelta desde el cielo nocturno.

Al principio no pudo recordar, pero a medida que los segundos pasaron los eventos que le habían ocurrido a medio día se instalaron en su mente con singular estrépito. La magia, la espada, el arco, y las lanzas volvieron a ella en un segundo... Y la hoja negra. El frío del arma penetró en su cuerpo a medida que su memoria delineaba esos momentos en los que la habían ensartado. La forma fantasmagórica del ente que le había dado el último golpe le causó un pavor instintivo a la dura Æsir. Sus ojos eran inolvidables.

Intentó caminar, pero le resultó imposible. Para su absoluta sorpresa se encontró con que su brazo derecho estaba irrevocablemente atado con grillete y cadena a un gran poste que se encontraba profundamente incrustado en la tierra. Su indumentaria también había desaparecido. Su armadura, sus armas, incluso su elegante espada estaban ya perdidas. Sólo le quedaban una camisa y un par de pantalones de arpillera, que no recordaba haber llevado antes. Por un momento reflexionó confundida sobre el motivo de su actual estado, pero entonces reaccionó. Por su cuerpo había vendas enrojecidas que apestaban a sangre seca, y toda ella olía a la falta de aseo de días ya. No había muerto, estaba prisionera.

Rápidamente la parte primitiva de la mente de la Æsir se dio a la tarea de intentar zafarse. Brunilda forcejeó contra su cadena hasta que su muñeca sangró por la presión. Todo le fue inútil. El grillete que la sostenía no cedió ni un centímetro. Agotados los intentos de escape, su parte más racional se dedicó a estudiar el artefacto que la mantenía prisionera. Era imposible que con su fuerza física exaltada no pudiera ni siquiera haber abierto una sola grieta en el metal, ni astillar el poste.

Soltó una maldición cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano era presa de una cadena rúnica, mas ahí no se detuvo. No pudo evitar reparar en que su prisión no era común. Aquellas runas de contención no se parecían a ningunas otras. Eran una inscripción intrincada, cursiva, tan detallada que era imposible descifrarla. Brunilda suspiró cuando supo que no podía simplemente rayarlas, ya que de hacerlo podría desatar cualquier tipo de efecto secundario si no sabía la combinación de elementos correctos que la mantenían presa.

Estuvo a punto de desistir cuando su mente formó una conexión inesperada. Aquellas inscripciones no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes, ni mucho menos descifrado, excepto a una cosa. En el dorso de una larga daga de oro y acero que le había ofrecido un extraño hacía tanto que casi lo olvidaba. Y aunque él no le fuera un extraño del todo, y ella rumiara en sus recuerdos todos los detalles de su viaje hasta sus motivaciones para recorrer tantos kilómetros de tierra, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Ellos no eran extraños, sino la razón por la cual la valkiria había viajado tanto. Ellos eran lo que estaba buscando.

Al instante, sincronizado con sus pensamientos, apareció el hombre que debía ser su guardia. Un guerrero de armadura amarillo dorado bajo las estrellas con una capa negra que lo envolvía por completo. Brunilda instintivamente pegó el poste a su espalda, asiéndolo con ambas manos igual que una fiera acorralada. El hombre frente a ella, sin embargo, no se inmutó. Su rostro, detrás de un yelmo con la misma composición que su armadura, permaneció impávido.

La única acción reconocible que hizo el hombre fue extender su brazo con lanza para hacer una especie de saludo. La valkiria no entendió. El hombre continuó firme en su posición. Parecía demasiado fuera de lugar para ser ella una prisionera, pero la confusión le duró poco cuando de pronto entró en la escena el único ser que apenas de verlo le causó un escalofrío muy impropio de ella.

-Veo que estás despierta- comentó Korlic con un deje de noble parsimonia cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche eran dos linternas perforantes- ¿Te importa?- se dirigió al guardia. El hombre al instante abandonó el lugar tan rápido y marcialmente como había llegado. Korlic entonces se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a circunvalar a su prisionera igual que un depredador acecha a su presa- Como verás, no estás muerta, pero eso sigue en un veremos- esperó respuesta, pero Brunilda no dijo nada. Sólo la siguió con la vista a cada paso que daba- Quiero que sepas que tu posición ahora no te es la más conveniente- continuó- Para empezar quisiera saber si tuviste algún buen motivo para atacar a una unidad exploradora de mis reclutas- volvió a esperar respuesta, pero los labios de la valkiria permanecieron sellados- ¿Y bien?- detuvo su andar- ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- Brunilda le sostuvo la mirada de forma altiva. Sus labios se apretaron dando a entender lo fastidioso que le era dirigirle la palabra.

-Ellos… se cruzaron en mi camino- dijo por fin, desviando la mirada.

-¿Se cruzaron en tu camino?- arqueó las cejas- ¿Casi pierdo a tres de mis más valiosos hombres sólo por que te eran un estorbo?-

-No es lo mismo…-

-No importa- agitó la mano para cambiar de tema- Es mejor la siguiente pregunta- hizo una pausa. Brunilda calló con gesto de evidente exasperación- ¿Qué hacías allá afuera, sola? Tengo entendido que ustedes se mueven en unidades cada que salen del Reino del Desafiante ¿Cuál es tu caso? ¿Fuiste mandada para espiarnos?-

-No- contestó como si escupiera- Y lo que hagamos nosotros los Æsires no es de tu incumbencia…- al instante una hoja se cernió sobre su cuello. El mismo desolador frío que había sentido cuando el negro filo traspasó su cuerpo regresó a ella en el preciso momento en que aquel material oscuro volvió a hacer contacto con su piel.

-No tientes tu suerte, Æsir- la amenazó Korlic- Por que entonces descubrirás que es mucho menor que mi paciencia- Brunilda volvió a callar. Su mirada sólo se endureció más- Bien- resopló Korlic- Ahora explícame esto- dejo caer frente a ella su espada. El filo se incrustó en la tierra, dejándola erecta- Esta espada tiene runas de poder que no se pueden conseguir en cualquier lado ¿Es tuya esta arma?-

-Y eso qué importa- contestó Brunilda mientras tácitamente descubría que su grillete no le permitiría alcanzarla- Pudo haberle pertenecido a un gran hombre entre los hombres, y aún así no cambiaría el hecho de que está ahora en mi poder-

-Entonces es cierto- aseveró más que preguntó- Ahora dime, ¿este trabajo de orfebrería es de tu gente?- la valkiria no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en respuesta.

-El metal más precioso no lo trabajan los míos. No, ellos todavía están demasiado acostumbrados a los banquetes como para acercarse a una verdadera fragua- Korlic estuvo a punto de volver a hablar, pero Brunilda alzó una mano- Sí, lo hice yo, pero el material es de otra fuente-

-¿De dónde?- preguntó ya sin su fingido acento de superioridad- ¿Quién te lo dio?-

-Tú debes saberlo- respondió en tono ácido- Es amigo de ambas-

La mano de Korlic al instante se cerró sobre su cara, evitándole moverse. A pesar del tamaño de Brunilda, la Horadrim tuvo que poner una rodilla a tierra para quedar exactamente cara a cara con ella. Los ojos de ambas se conectaron entonces. La valkiria le sostuvo la mirada todo lo que pudo, pero aquellos ojos eran simplemente demasiado intensos para resistirlos, aún de parte de alguien con la fortaleza mental de un Æsir.

* * *

En la noche, las hogueras ocultas se encontraban desperdigadas para mantener a raya el frío. La compañía exploradora se encontraba congregada alrededor de una decena de estos fuegos, cada uno ingeniosamente disimulado con su propio pozo de pierdas para evitar que la luz escapara y alertara a cualquier espía. Así habían sobrevivido toda la travesía por el continente. Medio año cubriendo una cantidad de kilómetros que a cualquier otro le hubiera parecido ridículamente larga. Todos ahí podían caminar ya hasta el horizonte y de regreso sin siquiera sudar, ya que hasta entonces esa era la menor de su preocupaciones…

-Sí que hace frío aquí arriba- comentó Saratubi extendiendo sus manos ante el fuego, buscando calor- Cómo puede alguien acostumbrarse a este clima-

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros Sibuddhu- Debe ser que todos aquí están locos-

-O que hay cosas peores afuera- completó Asura- Y creo que nosotros podemos hablar por ellos- Sibuddhu entonces suspiró de resignación.

-Vamos, ¿en verdad tienes que quitarle lo interesante a las pláticas siempre?- se quejó.

-Si son de refugiados, sí- le contestaron del otro lado del fuego- Esa gente ha de saber mejor que cualquiera de nosotros lo que es el infierno-

-Suena gracioso viniendo de ti- comentó Rin, que estaba al lado de Saratubi, calentándose igual- Vago- lo llamó con tanto rubor que pareció más un chiste. Sibuddhu fue la única que se rió.

-Dirán lo que quieran, pero aún yo que vengo de la nada puedo decir que a ellos les falta tanto que me hacen sentir afortunado ¿Acaso no vieron nada en este viaje?-

-Ahora no nos quieras echar toda la culpa- le replicó de pronto Saratubi sombrío- He visto más miedo en estos meses del que creí capaz que una persona normal pudiera soportar... Antes tenía mis dudas, pero ahora no. Esta gente estará mejor sin los Antiguos, eso es seguro-

-¿Y para qué luchamos?- volvió a reír Sibuddhu.

-¡Sib!- le replicó Rin- Saratubi tiene razón, las personas aquí no son ni la mitad de humanos que lo que nosotros podríamos aspirar a ser en cien vidas de miseria. Eso no es asunto para reír- Sibuddhu torció el gesto en desagrado, dando la impresión de preparar una de sus inteligentes réplicas, pero al final sólo suspiró abatida.

-¿Ya ves, Asura?- cabeceó hacia él- Así tienes que venir a estropear cada buena conversación que sale por aquí-

-Por eso estamos en el ejército- terció el aludido- Para cumplir con nuestro deber. No para platicar-

-Bien, ¿y cuál es nuestro deber ahora, señor?- preguntó burlona.

-Encontrar el Renio del Desafiante. Por ahora eso es todo lo que importa-

-Si es que algún día damos con su posición exacta- comentó Saratubi- Digo, nos ha evadido demasiado por tiempo para ser un reino entero ¡No puede ser que un pedazo literal de tierra esté tan cerca y lejos del alcance a la vez!-

-Pues si consideras que todo lo que tenemos son rumores para encontrarlo entonces no me sorprende que no lo logremos- volvió a hablar Rin, que ya estaba casi pegada a Saratubi- Nadie sabe exactamente dónde está. Todo son especulaciones y leyendas que parecen alejarnos cada vez más de nuestro objetivo ¿Alguien cree que algún día lleguemos a encontrarlo?-

-Habrá que tener algo de fe- se alzó de hombros Asura- Algo se nos presentará. Alguna pista que nos lleve hacia un camino bien definido. Sólo tenemos que seguir buscando como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora-

-Bien, por que me encanta dar vueltas en la nada- también se alzó de hombros Sibuddhu- Tengo en el hecho de pertenecer a ella un fervor y una pasión descontroladas-

-Pues entonces deberías unirte a ella, si tanto la deseas…- musitó.

-¿Y dejarte extrañándome? ¡Ni lo pienses!-

-Ah, ya van a empezar…- suspiró Saratubi dándose una palmada en la frente.

-…El pleito de los enamorados- completó Rin, cuyos brazos estaban ya alrededor de su torso.

-A diferencia de otros…- los miró de reojo Sibuddhu- ¿Verdad?-

-Pues qué puedo decir- sonrió Saratubi de oreja a oreja- Creo que es mejor empezar tarde que no empezar nunca- rodeó a su compañera, si es que ese adjetivo todavía le quedaba, con su brazo y se distanciaron del fuego- Ahora, si nos disculpan, nos retiramos-

-Oh, yo sé a qué se retiran- comentó de forma acusadora pero los dos la ignoraron mientras se alejaban- ¡No me lo pueden ocultar por siempre!- exclamó, de nuevo a oídos sordos- Y quién los necesita…- musitó al fin, derrotada, mientras volvía sus manos al fuego.

-Déjalos que se diviertan- le replicó Asura distraído- Ya sabes lo que dicen por aquí…-

-Sí. Fiesta hoy, muerte mañana- suspiró- No es un credo difícil de aprender-

-Bueno, entonces no deberías cuestionarlo. Cosas malas pasan cuando te haces demasiadas preguntas-

-¡JA! Cómo podría dejar de cuestionarlo todo. Soy humana, después de todo…-

-¡Pues pareces una niña humana más que una adulta madura!- Sibuddhu sólo sonrió de forma calculadora.

-¿Y si lo intentamos?- preguntó de pronto con lengua viperina.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltó, obviamente sacado de guardia- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Ya sabes- musitó clavando la vista en el fuego- Eso que están haciendo ellos ahora-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?- le reclamó. Sibuddhu se rió.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo? Son hombre y mujer, y creo que tengo la suficiente experiencia como para saber cómo funciona-

-Ah, estás delirando- le quitó importancia con la mano- Tanto frío por fin te afectó el cerebro-

-¿En serio?- se cruzó de brazos y arqueó las cejas- Entonces seguro que no tienes problemas en ir y desmentirme, ¿verdad?- Asura fue a decir algo, pero se calló antes de proferir palabra.

-No sería educado interrumpirlos en sus… actividades- dijo por fin, dubitativo.

-¡Entonces lo confirmas!- se carcajeó- ¡Tú también lo sabes sólo que no quieres aceptarlo!-

-Espera, yo nunca he dicho tal cosa- le espetó- Sólo digo que hay que darles un poco de privacidad. Se lo merecen después de llevarnos tan lejos a todos- Sibuddhu rió más fuerte. Tanto que algunos de sus compañeros la callaron desde sus posiciones.

-¡Asura, sigues siendo un niño!- exclamó- Y yo que tenía fe en que en algún punto del camino te habías hecho hombre…- meneó la cabeza para remarcar su fingida decepción.

-Eso es por que a diferencia de ti no soy alguien que se entregue al primero que me parezca decente. Estas cosas hay que pensarlas cuando menos un poco…-

-Ah, esas son palabras de cobardes- le soltó en la cara- Y sinceramente a ti no te van…- calló mientras volvía a tornar su semblante más calculador- Entonces, ¿qué dices?- Asura se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-No estoy completamente seguro… digo, es todo tan repentino…-

-Bueno, las mejores cosas de esta vida son las que uno no se espera- dijo con cierta malevolencia mientras caminaba alrededor del fuego, hacia su lado, hasta quedar susurrando a su oído- Y puedo decirte por experiencia, que en este caso no las lamentarás…-

Un objeto negro se introdujo en el espacio que había entre ambos de pronto, separándolos. Sibuddhu parpadeó sorprendida por lo inesperado de la intrusión, Mientras que Asura sonreía aliviado de que al fin pudiera ser rescatado de tan incómoda situación. Ninguno de los dos se preguntó por un momento qué había sido hasta que la dueña del objeto habló con su característica voz de mando.

-Se acabó el descanso- anunció Korlic para todos, luego se giró a la pareja- ¿Dónde está Saratubi?-

-Él está… ocupado- se excusó Sibuddhu.

-Pues tráiganlo, lo necesito aquí-

-¡Enseguida!- se retiró en el acto.

-¿Vamos a movilizarnos?- le preguntó Asura, de repente reaccionando a lo que quería decir- ¿Encontramos el Reino del Desafiante?-

-Pues eso todavía depende-

-¿De qué?- Korlic lo miró con gesto sombrío.

-De que nos demos prisa. Ahora reúne a tu compañía, explorador. Serán mi vanguardia-

-¡Sí, señora!- se alejó a toda prisa unos pasos, luego se paró en seco- ¿Pero cómo sabremos hacia dónde ir?-

-No se preocupen por eso- habló una tercera voz. A la exigua luz del fuego entonces relució la armadura de Brunilda, completamente reparada y limpia- Sólo tienen que seguirme el paso-

* * *

En la frontera norte de Asgard

Kuole respiraba cada vez más agitado. Desde su cobertura el silbido de las flechas era un sonido tranquilizador. Los gritos y el resto de los ruidos de la carnicería que se desarrollaba a su alrededor parecían fundirse en un estruendo sonoro que seguramente podía ser escuchado hasta por oídos sordos. Por todas partes había combate, muerte, y, sobre todo, mucha sangre.

Triston estaba perdido entre todo el movimiento, fundido con aquel brutal enfrentamiento más para abrirse paso por él que para lograr que algún bando resultara ganador. Con una certera estocada traspasó el cuerpo de un monstruo que liberó un chillido enervante antes de morir. Rápidamente apartó el cuerpo de la criatura y continuó avanzando.

Kuole vio cómo el hombre despachaba uno detrás de otro a todos los obstáculos que se cruzaban en su camino. Hubiera continuado con su propio paso, pero en esos momentos la pelea se libraba a su alrededor de forma tan fiera que moverse no era buena idea. Se quedó quieto hasta que Triston hubo alcanzado su posición y entonces reanudó su marcha con él. Tampoco tenía sentido quedarse en un solo punto.

La barricada entera estaba siendo atacada por una oleada masiva de extrañas criaturas envueltas en auras de llamaradas lilas. Kuole y Triston habían estado huyendo de aquella marejada de fuego antinatural desde que los sorprendiera, en las primeras horas de la mañana. Se habían topado con el puesto fronterizo y tratado infructuosamente de pasar a través de ellos hasta que la fuerza de ataque los había alcanzado. Ahora los centinelas Jambies, y una tropa de Æsires que pasaba por ahí intentaban repeler el asalto, pero el simple número de enemigos era avasallador. El bosque entero parecía arder con ese arcano brillo y cargaba contra las defensas.

Kuole recogió una espada que alguien había dejado caer. Los seres infernales se les echaban encima en tantos números que su cuchillo de combate le resultaba insuficiente para defenderse. Si tan sólo no le hubieran confiscado el resto de sus armas… Su sentido le advirtió de un ataque directo antes de que se produjera y se tiró al piso. Una garra brillante pasó silbando sobre su cabeza y atravesó el pecho de un Jambi hasta salir por su espalda. La criatura entonces trepó por las almenas y se le echó encima al pobre desgraciado, arrancando su cara con sus fauces diamantinas. Kuole hubiera rematado al asesino, pero Triston lo dejaba atrás, y tampoco era que hubiera nada que quisiera especialmente salvar.

Tristón empujó a un Æsir que se quemaba fuera de su camino. El guerrero se descolgó de la barricada y se siguió combustionando en tierra. Una criatura intentó tirarlo de la almena, pero su espada la decapitó antes de que pudiera introducirse por completo en la empalizada. A su espalda, Kuole intentaba asegurar la retaguardia, pero su arma era demasiado torpe para el modo en que la usaba.

-¡Vamos, muchacho, haz un esfuerzo!- exclamó pateando la cara de otro engendro y devolviéndolo a la masa de su progenie.

-Yo no fui el que quiso trepar por aquí en primer lugar- le contestó Kuole bloqueando un zarpazo con la hoja de la espada- ¿Dónde están tus sombras ahora? ¿No puedes llamarlas?-

-Por supuesto- habló con sarcasmo decapitando a un Jambi por la espalda- Y así podré ver cómo se disuelven con el sol- se detuvo en seco para dejar pasar a otro par de enemigos batiéndose en duelo- ¿De verdad eres tan estúpido?-

-Al menos yo no nos metí en esto- replicó mientras ensartaba el vientre de una criatura y esta se derrumbaba de la empalizada, llevándose consigo el arma de Kuole- Perfecto…- musitó hastiado.

-¡Ah! Esto es imposible- exclamó de pronto con otro tono- ¡Vamos, chico, tenemos que salir de aquí!-

Triston inmediatamente se descolgó de las almenas, aterrizando sin ningún miramiento en los restos de un cuerpo que anteriormente había sido parcialmente devorado. Kuole lo siguió en el salto. Ambos inmediatamente se dieron a la tarea de atravesar el descampado lo más rápido que podían. La empalizada, de todos modos, ya casi no tenía defensores. Las criaturas estaban comenzando a superar a los hombres, y ni sus más desesperados intentos los lograban emparejar al descomunal número de atacantes.

Kuole no tuvo que seguir a Triston mucho tiempo para poder ver que el resto de la kilométrica empalizada estaba en iguales condiciones de deplorable estado o peor. En un punto a su izquierda las criaturas ya habían roto el cerco y matado a los defensores, e invadían el espacio abierto detrás de los muros como una cascada de llamas, inundándolo todo.

Triston apretó el paso al ver que la barricada comenzaba a ceder, pero estaba claro que no lograrían escapar de aquello ilesos. La marejada de monstruosidades que ya se había colado estaba girando en redondo y se dirigía hacia las fortificaciones de nuevo en un movimiento envolvente. Uno que desgraciadamente los tenía a ellos en medio de todo.

Kuole lo pudo anticipar también, pues no se necesitaba de un sentido profético para ver los movimientos de las hordas, y desenvainó su cuchillo. Con armas en mano, los dos intentaron bordear la tremenda carga que se desplegaba en su camino. Corrieron en diagonal todo lo que pudieron, pero la oleada de criaturas de choque era demasiado grande para simplemente salir de su camino. Por último, viendo que serían tragados por la estampida de garras y fauces, se prepararon para abrirse paso a través de la marejada de monstruosidades que se cernía contra ellos a pesar de lo risible que resultara la idea.

Las criaturas, al ver que sus objetivos no retrocedían ante su visión, apretaron el paso todavía más para encontrarlos. Triston seguía corriendo, pero logró mantener el filo de su espada en guardia mientras lo hacía, apuntando directamente hacia la masa de enemigos. Kuole mantenía su cuchillo bajo, agarrándolo con el filo hacia el suelo, listo para recibir la violencia de un momento a otro sin saber realmente cómo sobrevivirían a aquello.

Pero las bestias se les acercaron cada vez con más velocidad. Triston, luego de un último esfuerzo en vano de dejarlas atrás, pareció darse cuenta de que en realidad no sólo no saldrían sin pelear, sino que en realidad no saldrían en absoluto. Se detuvo en su lugar, y esperó con el arma en guardia, listo para decapitar al primero que intentara atacarlo. Kuole, que parecía compartir la idea desde hacía veinte metros atrás, se posó a su lado con el cuchillo también listo. Las criaturas se percataron de la mísera resistencia y giraron una porción considerable de sus fuerzas en su dirección. Suficientes como para asegurar que no lograrían matarlos a todos.

-Fue una larga vida…- musitó Kuole, pensando en voz alta.

La horda se acercó cada vez más rápido. Parecía incluso que tomaban velocidad con cada metro que se acortaba la distancia con sus nuevos objetivos. Kuole apretó la mandíbula para tratar de contener su sentimiento de vértigo que aquella lucha sin esperanzas le provocaba, pero no podía negar que su pulso estaba desbocado, y la adrenalina corría por sus venas como caballos en estampida.

Los monstruos se cernieron sobre ellos los últimos metros, algunos, tratando de sacar ventaja, se abalanzaron con saltos completamente ofensivos. Triston era un nudo de tensión humana en su lugar, tan quieto que ni siquiera parecía estar vivo. La pareja se mantuvo desafiante, pero ni siquiera en aceptación de su destino pudieron evitar sentir, en esos últimos momentos, un pavor omnipotente electrificar sus espinazos…

Las criaturas frenaron a un escaso metro de ellos y se derrumbaron. Todo el flanco de la fuerza de ataque fue de pronto diezmado por una lluvia mortal de flechas. Un sobreviviente intentó de todos modos atacarlos, pero Triston le separó la cabeza de su cuerpo con un simple movimiento de muñeca antes de volver a ponerse en marcha. No reparó en saber lo que había ocurrido, contrario a su compañero que fue inmediatamente invadido por la duda.

El sentido de Kuole le advirtió que salieran del camino, pero Triston, curiosamente, ya estaba un paso delante de él. Rápidamente lo arrastraron en la dirección que seguían antes de que fueran alcanzados de nuevo por el enemigo. Ambos dejaron el lugar de la masacre detrás justo para ver cómo emergían desde su escondite al pie de una colina una columna de caballos montados tanto por Æsires como Jambies. A la cabeza iba una guerrera que ondeaba en una mano un arco de teca y en la otra una espada rúnica en alto.

-¡Luchen, Æsires! ¡Luchen por Asgard!- exclamó a voz en cuello mientras sus jinetes se lanzaban a la carga.

Las criaturas no estaban preparadas para la llegada de refuerzos, y rompieron su cohesión ante la vista de la caballería. Los guerreros humanos arrollaron a las abominaciones más dispersas con su masa y luego se mezclaron en combate con el grueso de la horda. Las espadas de los Jambies hacían sonidos casi musicales cuando cortaban la composición de las bestias y las armas Æsires liberaban grandes llamaradas, descargas eléctricas, o congelaban aquello que cortaban. Kuole observó incrédulo cómo el contraataque humano hacía retemblar al grupo de asalto que se había colado.

Triston lo volvió a sacar de su estupefacción con un zape. Kuole se volvió a encararlo, molesto. Triston sólo se abrió como puerta e hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que debían continuar. Con todo y los sonidos de la recién empezada batalla atronando alrededor Kuole no pudo evitar sentirse liberado apreciando el campo abierto, despejado, que había delante de ellos ahora.

-Apuesto a que no esperabas salir vivo de esa- cabeceó Kuole en dirección a la lucha.

-De aquí, no- le respondió Triston- De ahí- señaló la empalizada. Más criaturas trepaban por los lugares donde la guardia había sido completamente aniquilada- Es mejor que nos movamos-

* * *

Reina Bruja: la denominación a los Mayores de la Serpiente Cornuda, haciendo alusión a que su creadora, y todos ellos, tienen una predilección por la magia.


	12. El Mensaje

**Bueno, esto iba a ser algo más largo, pero gracias a ciertas otras tareas que he tenido que hacer en el transcurso, para no publicar el capítulo demasiado tarde, he decidido adelantar la fecha de mi siguiente publicación.**

**Este capítulo iba a ser el doble de largo, pero gracias a ciertos imprevistos tuve que recortarlo si quería publicar a tiempo (o algo así) de nuevo... En fin, todo sea por entretenerlos a ustedes, que me han seguido a lo largo de esta historia y por cuya atención estoy muy agradecido.**

**Espero que ahora que se acerca la conclusión podamos vernos en las que quedan todavía por venir. Hasta entonces.**

**Sinceramente: SIMIO**

* * *

Barracones de Valhala

Fuego. Todo tenía fuego. Todas las almas estaban en llamas. Un brillo antinatural se veía en todas partes, el sonido faltaba. Las almas se quemaban al ritmo diabólico de un palpitar terrestre ¿Qué era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué significaba? Una espiral de desgracia brillaba en el cielo. Todo arriba eran llamas alimentadas por nubes imposibles de seres vivientes. Era el verdadero infierno; una escena dantesca que sólo los ojos de ella podían contemplar sin caer presas de la locura por la mórbida fascinación de su mente.

_Skyler_

Skyler se vio entonces en las esferas del Exterior. Todo a su alrededor de pronto se volvieron estrellas y dolor. El movimiento astral se apartaba para dejar pasar una fuerza inconmensurable hacia la tierra. Un pequeño e insignificante punto de vida en medio de la inmensidad estaba a punto de ser golpeado por el universo. Toda la vida entonces tembló y rezó para que la muerte los pasara de largo, pero ella no escuchó sus plegarias ese día.

_Protégelos_

Entonces las almas comenzaron a arder. Todo un continente detrás de otro se bañaron del poder mortal y murieron con él. Toda la creación se convulsionó al recibir un anatema de la vida aunque fuera por un breve momento. La cantidad de colores tal que parecía blancura se abrió paso por la tierra y la dejó por completo desolada, mutilada de una de sus partes más bellas para siempre.

_Hija mía_

Sus instintos se convulsionaron a tal punto que parecieron destruirse a sí mismos. En la oscuridad que quedaba, las reminiscencias de la vida que una vez fueron comenzaron a extinguirse una por una. Las que no pudieron esconderse de la subsecuente catástrofe se volvieron margas y ambiguas. Todo interés por la vida fue reemplazado por un sufrimiento inimaginable. Skyler vio alrededor, y todo se llevaba a cabo de un cabo de los continentes a otro. El mundo así entró en tinieblas.

* * *

Skyler se despertó envuelta en sudor frío. Las sábanas de su pequeña cama estaban empapadas y desarraigadas por el sudor. La ropa no pendía de su cuerpo. Toda estaba en un cajón al otro extremo de su pequeña habitación. La mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su pequeña ventana. El orificio no percibía más luz que sus ojos, por lo que se podía asumir que afuera seguía siendo de noche.

De todos modos se asomó fuera para encontrarse con las estrellas. El aire del valle no era frío, pero el cielo parecía muerto. Por alguna razón Skyler sabía que el día había cambiado. Algo dentro de ella se lo indicaba, se lo gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Skyler se preguntaba qué había cambiado, pero al instante una brisa fría la acarició por completo y se estremeció.

Cerró la ventana con rapidez. Algo había afuera que de pronto no podía soportar. Era el cielo, sí. Un pedazo agreste de oscuridad estrellada para cualquier otro, pero para ella algo que formaba parte de una visión insoportable. Había un color en él que el espectro humano no podía captar, pero era más que obvio para los suyos ¿Qué podía hacer? Por primera vez en su vida, Skyler experimentaba el miedo.

Skyler cayó en la cama e intentó arroparse con las cobijas, pero las desechó en un instante. El Color creía en ellas. El Color infectaba todo. No necesitaba de luz para verlo, sólo de sus ojos abiertos, e incluso cerrados podía ver a través de sus párpados todo siendo invadido por el fantasma traslúcido. Incluso trepaba en ella. Escalaba por su piel, y a pesar de que quería quitárselo, sus manos sólo resbalaba sobre aquella infecta enfermedad.

Skyler gritó de terror al ver que todo estuvo cubierto de eso que le causaba tanta repulsión. La sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella cuando aquella cosa hubo trepado incluso en los demás durmientes, dentro de sus cuartos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Pero lo que más le asustó fue que nadie se inmutó siquiera de saber que estaban marcados. A nadie le importaba. Sólo Skyler podía ver la inminente amenaza sobre sus cabezas. Así, como un sudario mortuorio que nadie nunca vio venir, el Color impregnó todo el mundo.

_La Luz_

Skyler de pronto dejó de temblar en donde estaba. Un viento distinto a otros entonces abrió la ventana desde dentro y llenó por completo el cuarto. Una brisa fresca, revitalizante, algo que tampoco podía ser en medio de la apacible temperatura del valle, pero que de nuevo era Skyler la única capaz de notarlo. Unas palabras flotaron en el aire, brillantes a los ojos de la mujer desnuda, que se llevaron toda duda y confusión de su atormentada cabeza.

_Debes proteger la primera luz, hija mía. Ese es tu destino…_

La voz de la misma creación le quitó todo lo que pudiera tener impreso a fuego dentro de su cráneo. El miedo de repente se esfumó junto con el Color de su cuerpo. De pronto todo brillaba vivo de nuevo… El Mensaje, debía ser entregado. Skyler sintió cómo la decisión enraba en su cuerpo y reconfortaba su pesada alma bajo su piel. Su consciencia fue limpiada por la mano de un poder que hasta ahora no había ni siquiera rozado, y que sabía que jamás podría experimentar de nuevo ni comprender. Por alguna razón sintió que su corazón era tocado por todo aquello que crepitaba con vida nueva a su alrededor.

Rápidamente se puso sus ropas de nuevo. La camisa y la capucha cayeron sobre sus hombros y la llenaron del mismo calor que amantes largo tiempo separados. Escondió su cabello detrás de su cara, y de toda su ropa entonces emergieron los últimos vestigios de su verdadera forma. Un abrigo completo de púas se abrió paso entre su piel y avíos hasta sobresalir del blanco de su bata. Skyler entonces abrió la puerta de su habitación y fue a encontrar el destino que Madre le había dado. Ya no le quedaban dudas. Su camino entonces se volvió muy claro: debía entregar el Mensaje ese día, no importaba si moría en el intento.

* * *

Dentro del Paso Glaciar

El túnel era frío y oscuro. Un aire helado soplaba en la ausencia de toda luz y daba la impresión de imitar la respiración de la misma montaña, si es que la tierra pudiera ser tan cruel. Kuole no podía ver las paredes, pero estaba seguro de que todas tenían encima una capa de hielo. Lo oía crujir debajo de sus pies. Su sentido profético le advertía del peligro a cada paso que daba, pero habían tenido que reprimirlo hacía mucho tiempo. Últimamente no paraba de punzarle.

Al principio la descabellada empresa le apreció algo no tan difícil. Evadir a la guardia y dejar que el demente de su compañero con problemas de personalidad se reuniera con Skyler para por fin marcharse no debería resultar una operación demasiado complicada… hasta que todo se volvió loco. El ataque del que inconvenientemente habían sido partícipes sólo fue el principio. Luego de que dejaran las tremendamente castigadas barricadas estas se vinieron abajo y las hordas de demoniacas criaturas habían infestado la campiña con una velocidad endiablada. Todo el Norte se convirtió de pronto en un páramo donde transitar libremente, siendo humano, era una actividad que se pagaba con la vida.

Se libraron batallas desesperadas por todo el Norte de Asgard, pero aquella masa invasora estaba destinada a superar cualquier resistencia, y se movía con increíble velocidad, rodeando y destrozando cualquier intento organizado de contraataque. El Norte así cayó en manos enemigas en cuestión de una semana. Las columnas de refugiados se desplazaban hacia el Sur a medida que un río opuesto de fuerzas Æsires se movía en dirección contraria. Por un momento Kuole y Triston habían tenido la misma idea, pero la descartaron en seguida.

De pronto las fuerzas de defensa se cortaron en su avance, y no con mala razón. Por toda la frontera Sur, nacidos desde el terremoto más cuento de todos, las Hordas de Hierro invadieron Asgard pisoteando todo a su paso. Bosques enteros cedieron ante la destrucción de su avance, y todo aquel que se encontraba en la franja se vio presa de un asalto inicial igual o más rabioso que el que se había desatado en el norte. Los defensores de Asgard, presa de una confusión total, se vieron obligados a retirarse o ser aniquilados hacia los bordes Este y Oeste de su propio reino. Del lado Occidental, sin embargo, donde deberían encontrarse los grandes puertos de la flota, y hacia donde huían todos los campesinos presas del pánico, no encontraron nada más que exactamente lo opuesto a seguridad.

Todos los barcos en altamar de pronto desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, algunos incluso cargados hasta el tope de refugiados que pretendían huir de la devastación. El mar de pronto se erizó de movimiento, y olas de colosales proporciones se vieron desde la costa romper contra los arrecifes y las rocas. Los puertos de la noche a la mañana se volvieron inútiles puesto que todas las naves disponibles fueron revolcadas hasta convertirse en astillas por la furia implacable del océano.

Pero la pesadilla no había hecho más que comenzar. Tan rápido como empezaron, las iracundas olas dejaron en paz a la costa. La confusión reinó de nuevo, no por la crisis, sino por la inesperada paz ¿Sería un preludio? ¿El enemigo se habría marchado? Para su desgracia, de todos los que presenciaban aquel despliegue, ninguno de ellos saldría vivo para contarlo.

Con un unánime grito de horror, los ojos de miles de personas observaron cómo la marea de pronto retrocedía una amplia sección de tierra, y en el horizonte se comenzaban a tornar negras las aguas desde la profundidad. La idea general fue que se venía encima un maremoto, pero la verdad era mucho peor que eso. En breve las aguas dieron paso a una catástrofe mucho muy diferente, e infinitamente más funesta. Surgidos desde las peores pesadillas, la horda del abismo se abrió paso a tierra.

Una procesión que los ojos humanos no pueden admirar sino con sumo terror emergió de entre las olas portando estandartes dorados dedicados a las formas trastornadas de su ignominioso creador. Cantos de tonalidades acuáticas, desentonados por completo, antecedieron a los horrores que liberó de pronto el océano sobre la tierra firme. Todo el mar pareció deslavarse de criaturas con escamas multicolores y armaduras coralinas.

Nadie de los que presenciaron la marcha de los vástagos de la Gran Abominación pudo mantener la cordura lo suficiente como para constatar la aberración que se estaba dando en pleno litoral. Y afortunadamente nadie de los que presenciaron aquella pesadilla pudo continuar con su vida para llegar a ver otro amanecer. Los ejércitos de Dagón, en cuanto aparecieron, comenzaron con una campaña de matanza indiscriminada a medida que dejaban la costa atrás. Pronto, en conjunto con las otras dos fuerzas, la marea de atacantes barrió sistemáticamente las defensas del Desafiante que no se encontraran dentro del Valle de Valhala.

Las últimas semanas habían sido de puro terror y suspenso. La caída del Reino del Desafiante era allá afuera un hecho duro y crudo. Parecía, desde cierta perspectiva, el fin del mundo y toda esperanza. Cada día se podían oír los gritos en el aire de aquellos que habían optado torpemente por esconderse. Pilas de cadáveres se levantaban por aquí y allá. Las aves carroñeras se daban un festín con miles de cuerpos moribundos o en descomposición. El infierno por fin había alcanzado Asgard.

Triston y Kuole, atrapados en medio de la titánica ofensiva, se habían visto también obligados a buscar refugio. Toda oportunidad de llegar hasta la puerta de Valhala y la seguridad, sueño que parecían compartir con algunos otros desesperados supervivientes, era ya imposible. Ahora, cortados de toda retirada viable, la empresa había decaído en moral por una buena temporada. Y parecía que se cancelaría, y Kuole por fin se vería libre de todo deber para con aquel maniaco, de no ser por que, quizás de la forma más desdichada y oportuna, les había llegado el rumor.

Una ruta peligrosa y carente de toda seguridad que pasaba por debajo de las montañas de Valhala conocida como el Paso Glacial estaba abierta. Desde entonces Kuole no había parado de maldecir su suerte mientras que él y medio centenar más de refugiados se habían abierto paso a través del territorio enemigo. Triston, por otra parte, pareció sólo necesitar de eso para lograr poner en marcha su fanática búsqueda de nuevo.

Día tras día, la pareja y un grupo de malvivientes, que eran las sobras de la masacre, habían avanzado lo más disimulado que podían. Lamentablemente, cincuenta almas no son difíciles de detectar. Kuole había tenido que dejar atrás a mucha gente a su muerte a manos de un enemigo completamente despiadado y oír sus alaridos de dolor antes de que sucumbieran presas de un tormento inimaginable. Los gritos había tratado de olvidarlos, pero algunos, los más desgarradores y terribles, todavía lo despertaban por las noches cuando en sueños volvían a él.

Triston no parecía tener ese problema. A él no le importaba nada que no fuera su misión, y cada día avanzaba más en el descampado sin siquiera mirar atrás. Era más que obvio el mensaje que quería transmitir. A él no le importaría matarlos a todos con tal de continuar con su búsqueda, y eso enervaba a Kuole cada que se veía obligado a darle la espalda, esperando a que su sentido clarividente le advirtiera de una hoja contra su cuello… pero ahora ni siquiera podía depender de eso. Por primera vez en su vida, rodeado de sombras en el largo túnel y sin su sentido para avisarle, Kuole se sentía indefenso.

Triston lo guiaba sin la vista, ya que al parecer tampoco necesitaba de ella. Kuole al principio se preguntó cómo es que no se habían perdido, pero en seguida recordó los poderes de su compañero. Además, aquel era un túnel que parecía extenderse en la misma dirección hasta el infinito, cada vez más hacia la negrura de la tierra… El viento seguía siendo tan frío como lo era en el exterior, pero sin los incesantes alaridos de las criaturas que poblaban el lugar. Detrás de Kuole, una línea de cinco personas más se extendía hacia atrás, todos caminando en la oscuridad.

Kuole estaba agradecido de que hubiera oscuridad. Aquellos vestigios de gente no eran dignos siquiera de ser llamados humanos. Cerca de un mes entero de guerra y clandestinidad se había llevado por delante lo mejor de ellos. Ahora sólo formas decadentes y harapientas eran todo lo que quedaba. Un recordatorio viviente del horror de afuera, y nadie más estaba en mejores condiciones.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó una voz en la oscuridad, una niña de no más de diez años, de los pocos supervivientes que traían consigo- ¿Falta mucho?-

-No mucho- contestó Kuole sin quitar la vista del frente. La voz de la chiquilla era en cierto modo tranquilizadora. Casi hacía olvidar que afuera rugía el infierno.

-¿Y estaremos seguros?-

-Seguro- suspiró.

-¡Hey, allá atrás!- les lanzó Triston- Guarden silencio-

-Hemos estado aquí como por, cuánto ¿cuatro horas?- preguntó Kuole.

-Seis- contestó Triston- No falta mucho, pero no quiero distracciones… Podrían seguirnos-

-¿Seguirnos? ¿Quién?- Triston hizo sonar el aire al darse la media vuelta.

-¿De verdad crees que los Antiguos sólo tienen aire en la cabeza?- Kuole no contestó. Las palabras de repente no parecían suficientes para excusarlo.

-Está bien- fue lo más adecuado que se le ocurrió- Sólo salgamos de aquí-

* * *

En el salón principal de Valhala

Los dedos de Odín tamborileaban impacientemente en la mesa de roble que había desplegada frente a su trono de madera. Delante de ella, Thor se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero quedaba más que implícito que estaban profundamente consternados, y de no ser por las pisadas del dios del trueno y los dedos del Desafiante, hasta el polvo al caer podría rasgar el velo de silencio que en esos momentos pesaba sobre la basta habitación.

De pronto, las puertas cedieron con un sonido chirriante por la repentina presión sobre sus bisagras. Freya apareció en el portón junto con una docena de Æsires, entrando a largos y decididos pasos. Los otros dos ocupantes del recinto entonces dejaron de plano sus actividades y se volvieron la vista hacia los nuevos elementos del escenario. Thor fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Entones?- preguntó. Había una nota de ansiedad en su voz- ¿Lo lograste?- Freya no respondió hasta no haber llegado al centro de la estancia y haberse reverenciado, como lo indicaba el protocolo.

-Nuestros mensajeros fueron emboscados por el enemigo- declaró con pesadez mientras se incorporaba- Ninguno sobrevivió-

-¡Mierda!- estalló Thor e inmediatamente le soltó un puñetazo a la columna más cercana, convirtiéndola en astillas- ¡Maldita sea!- Odín entonces se puso de pie.

-¡Alto ahí, hijo mío!- lo calmó- Nuestro desliz es un error, pero todavía puede enmendarse- se volvió hacia Freya- ¿Cuántos de la guardia lograron entrar por la Puerta antes del sitio?-

-Aún tenemos a la mitad de la fuerza original de Jambies viviendo en el descampado, y sólo las fuerzas del Sur han sido lo suficientemente rápidas como para llegar a cruzar las Puertas con seguridad- contestó- Todavía tenemos suficientes tropas para repeler un asalto combinado del ejército enemigo…-

-Si es que atacan sólo por la Puerta- la interrumpió Thor, salido ya salido de su cólera.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- le espetó la valkiria- Este plan de tratar de contactar una fuerza que ni siquiera sabemos si existe nos ha tomado muchos recursos valiosos, lo cual no es absolutamente imprescindible, pues todavía ni se produce un ataque… Además, en mil años nadie ha pasado más allá de la Puerta de Valhala- hizo una acusadora pausa para deleitarse de pronto con un emergente pensamiento- ¿Acaso te acobardas frente al enemigo?- Thor entonces se enfureció de nuevo, pero logró contenerse lo suficiente como para caminar hasta encararla.

-No te atrevas a dudar de mi valor, mujer- le soltó en la cara- Me río de la muerte si es necesario, pero nuestro pueblo no está ni estará a salvo mientras ellos sigan allá a fuera. Las tropas del Oeste tuvieron buena probabilidad de sobrevivir a toda la invasión, y son nuestra única esperanza de salir de esta crisis bien parados-

-¿Qué insinúas, hijo?- preguntó Odín con tono de cuidado- ¿Que no estamos preparados para defender Valhala? Por que puedo contradecirte ahora mismo-

-Nunca nos habían atacado tantos, padre- se volvió Thor- Y nunca de tantos frentes a la vez… Las Hordas de Hierro por lo general son predecibles, pero ahora no están actuando solas, y mucho menos lo han hecho como esperábamos. Hasta ahora se han comportado de una manera completamente nueva, como si alguien más estuviera dirigiéndolos. Y ni hablar de los otros dos ejércitos. Es como si quisieran que estuviéramos confiados en que pondremos todas nuestras fuerzas en la Puerta…-

-¿Y para qué, si se puede saber?- Thor tragó saliva antes de hablar. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir podría parecer imposible, pero debía hacerlo.

-Para encajonarnos- dijo por fin- Si concentramos la totalidad de nuestro ejército en el frente entonces podrán flanquearnos sin problemas y atacar directamente nuestra retaguardia- lo miró a los ojos- Y entonces ni siquiera todas las fuerzas Æsires y Jambies combinadas podrán salvarnos de la masacre…- Odín no pareció darle importancia, y sus facciones permanecieron tan estáticas como la cara de una montaña.

-Tienes un punto- dijo impávido- Pero te faltan pruebas. No podemos asumir que nos atacarán por otro frente que ni siquiera existe- se giró hacia Freya- En cambio, en la Puerta sí tenemos un serio problema. Uno que espero que las valkirias sean capaces de manejar… No estoy diciendo que no tome en cuenta tus consejos- volvió a hablar para Thor- Pero al final el rey soy yo. Por lo tanto, Freya, te comisiono la mitad de las fuerzas Æsires para la defensa de la Puerta. Tú, hijo, tendrás bajo tu mando a tus queridos Jambies, y yo me encararé del resto de los efectivos- volvió a girarse a Freya- Tendrás que decirles a tus tropas que espero de ellos que sean lo suficientemente valientes para defenderse por su cuenta por un rato-

-Así lo haré- se despidió la aludida sin más. Odín entonces se volvió hacia Thor una tercera vez.

-Ahora, si tú quieres seguir con tu misión imposible, es mejor que uses a tus Jambies de los que estás tan orgulloso. Si pueden lograr contactar con el supuesto ejército que esperas y sacarnos de esta crisis como predices entonces se habrán ganado todo mi respeto-

-Entiendo- asintió lentamente- Pero esto está más allá de una simple cuestión de respeto…-

-¡Mi rey!- regresó Freya corriendo. En su rostro un espanto que sólo podía ser producto de su sobreacelerado corazón- ¡Mire, por allá!-

Odín desvió su único ojo hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de la valkiria, y este inmediatamente se abrió de par en par. La sorpresa pareció llevarse de un momento a otro toda su marcialidad. Thor fue el segundo en proferir una exclamación de sorpresa al encontrarse con la visión que en esos momentos todos estaban presenciando, quizás con el mismo o más impacto en su rostro.

-Ve por los Jambies, hijo- musitó Odín entre todo el pasmo- ¡Todos, a sus posiciones de batalla!-

* * *

Cerca de la Puerta de Valhala

Arch se arrastró pecho a tierra por entre los pocos setos que quedaban en el escenario. Parecía una lagartija al sol de mediodía, furtiva y vigilante, listo para huir a la menor alteración. Podía oler en el aire el hedor a mercurio, y bajo su cuerpo el polvo se agitaba por los casuales movimientos de la masa de criaturas que se contoneaba peligrosamente cerca de su posición. Las placas metálicas que las componían chirriaban cuando se rozaban al moverse de forma lobotomizada como era el estado de todo en aquel erial desde hacía días. Arch apartó una rama bastante grande de su camino, lo suficientemente lento como para que no llamara la atención. Si tuviera la posibilidad ya estaría lejos de aquella trampa mortal, pero sabía muy bien a lo que se metía cuando se había ofrecido como explorador.

Había observado los movimientos de aquella horda de demonios metálicos mientras destruían todo a su paso durante casi dos semanas. El ejército del Gran Forjador se había desplazado y matado todo sin descanso hasta ese punto. Ahora, al parecer reposando sus garras de todas las vidas que habían quitado con su afilado material, las abominaciones parecían haber asentado un campamento, a la espera de algo que seguramente Arch no quería ser más partícipe que testigo.

Un alarido desgarrador se oyó de pronto en el aire. Arch al instante se quedó de piedra. El monstruoso sonido se repitió algunas veces más antes de desaparecer. La retahíla de sonidos metálicos que daban a conocer el sitio donde acampaban las fuerzas enemigas regresó a su nivel original. Arch no esperó a saber qué significaba. Se encogió de todos modos sobre su posición. Había pintado todo su cuerpo del color de la tierra, por lo que, con mucha suerte podría hacerse pasar por un elemento más del fondo.

Esperó por un momento o dos antes de volver a moverse. El casi insoportable ruido que producían las criaturas al moverse por el asentamiento no cambió en absoluto, por lo que dedujo que ya debía haber pasado el peligro. Había oído señales de alarma antes, pero en lo referente a esos monstruos nunca podía decir si eran en realidad alertas de vigías o cualquier otro tipo de indicaciones. Rayos, ¡ni siquiera podía diferenciar sus rangos! Arch dudaba de que esas criaturas tuvieran alguna clase, aunque fuera la más remota, de organización cada vez que lo mandaban a explorar. Siempre parecían lo mismo: una masa informe de bestias que mataban todo lo que tuvieran delante en estampida.

Siguió arrastrándose hasta encontrar un buen escondite detrás de un tronco caído que se mantenía en buena forma a pesar de la destrucción. Arch se movió con la misma cautela de siempre, haciendo el ruido necesario para que pasara desapercibido por entre tanto escándalo. Una vez en su escondite, se agazapó contra la rugosa superficie de la madera rasgada. Lo que antes fuera un pino ahora parecía una caricatura físicamente retorcida de su forma natural, fruto del incesante pisoteo y rasguños de aquellos monstruos. Arch volvió a quedarse quieto lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido por cualquier mirada curiosa antes de asomarse y darle de nuevo un vistazo a las posiciones enemigas.

Hasta donde llegaba la vista, una marea de abominaciones retozaba en un espacio que sería imposible de creer que antes fuera un bosque de maleza infranqueable. Arch intentó contener su sentimiento de vértigo, pero hasta él tenía sus dudas de si en algún momento el ejército que lo seguían a él y los otros tres pelotones podría combatir contra eso y salir victorioso. Continuó mirando el paisaje sin notar nada que no hubiera visto antes… hasta que de pronto se topó con eso.

Arch abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquello no lo había visto en todo el tiempo que había observado los movimientos de la horda. Eso era nuevo, virtuoso, interesante y a la vez terrorífico. En realidad era algo que no entendía… Arch a punto estuvo de proferir una exclamación cuando una agobiantemente conocida voz lo tomó por sorpresa más allá de su campo de visión.

-Espantoso, ¿no?- preguntó un susurro a su izquierda. Arch saltó de forma poco propia para su estado encubierto, pero en seguida fue retraído. La chica que estaba a su lado lo mantuvo quieto con su agarre inflexible- ¡Espera!- susurró de nuevo- Vas a atraer demasiado la atención-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó. La otra estaba bien disimulada detrás de pasto alto y amarillo, con nieve que deliberadamente se había puesto sobre el cuerpo.

-Apoyo moral, supongo- se alzó de hombros- Vamos, estas cosas no son tan interesantes sin cuando menos dos en ella- Arch dio un suspiro de frustración.

-Está bien, ven aquí- se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio en el parapeto- Tienes que ver esto-

Sibuddhu se arrastró hasta ponerse a su lado. El vestigio de árbol estaba muy roído, pero servía bien a su propósito. De todos modos ambos se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro para poder asomarse. Arch no tenía problema con ello, de hecho no tuvo problema las últimas veces en que habían ido de "exploración", por lo que algo tan pedestre como que compartieran un poco de espacio corporal ya no le parecía extraño. Ambos entonces miraron sobre los restos del pino para apreciar lo que Arch había encontrado.

El escenario que había desfilado por los ojos del muchacho los encontró de nuevo. Las criaturas retozando como de costumbre en hoyos excavados en la tierra que usaban, o al menos daban la impresión, para mitigar el frío. De un lado a otro saltaban pequeños monstruillos metálicos y serpenteaban entre los nidales acompañados de gruñidos de molestia de parte de sus congéneres de mucho más extensa corpulencia. Nada demasiado especial.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sibuddhu luego de un rato- Esta sorpresa no parece muy sorprendente-

-Espera y verás- fue lo único que le contestó Arch.

Sibuddhu estuvo a punto de hacer otro comentario, pero entonces saltó ante su vista aquello que le habían señalado. Ahí, entre los lomos de bestias metálicas, un montículo destacaba por su larga altura. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una pila de criaturas que brillaban por el sol, pero en seguida lo descartó, pues aquel montículo no tenía una confección tan informe como lo sería si estuviera compuesta de seres vivos. Aquello debía rebasar la docena de metros de altura, y por la distancia, se encontraba a dos o más kilómetros de ellos, pero aún así brillaba como un faro de lúgubre resplandor.

-Pero qué es eso…- musitó de la impresión.

-No lo sé, pero no lo había visto antes- comentó Arch- Hace días que entramos en el Reino del Desafiante, y jamás había visto algo como eso. Dondequiera que ellos van destruyen todo a su paso. Jamás construyen nada-

-Hmm…- Sibuddhu se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la tierra, pensativa- ¿Será posible que hasta aquí estén marcando su territorio?-

-No lo creo. Habría más de esas por aquí- señaló el montículo- Y lo que hacen no tiene aparentemente sentido ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?- Sibuddhu volvió a resoplar pensativa.

-Podríamos volver a informarles de esto- sugirió- Quizás otros tengan alguna noción de lo que estamos viendo aquí-

-Si quieres ve tú- cabeceó hacia donde la había encontrado- Yo no voy a dejar mi puesto- Sibuddhu lo miró de soslayo con los ojos entrecerrados, molestos.

-¿Sabes? Cuando una mujer viaja sola es más probable que algo malo le pase- musitó- ¿No dejarías que el enemigo me atrapara y me matara, o peor, que me hicieran confesar la ubicación de nuestras tropas, cierto?- Arch se alzó de hombros sin apartar la vista.

-Me preocuparía si no habláramos de ti, así que ¿vas a irte o no?- Sibuddhu se volvió para encararlo, anda feliz.

-Oye, si crees que un par de aventuras son suficientes para que puedas despreciarme de ese modo entonces todavía eres muy inocente, chico…-

-Espera- la interrumpió. Arch no había despegado la vista en ningún momento desde que localizara esa cosa. Sibuddhu quiso espetarle algo, pero en menos de un segundo su curiosidad le ganó a su enojo. Arch, de nuevo, no pareció notarlo- ¿Ves eso?- señaló hacia un punto alejado del montículo brillante.

Sibuddhu siguió el dedo de Arch con la vista hacia el sitio donde señalaba. De un momento a otro un grupo de criaturas se habían arremolinado alrededor de un epicentro que saltaba más allá de la vista por toda la conmoción. Tanto Arch como Sibuddhu tuvieron que agudizar la vista para poder siquiera atisbar de lo que se trataba. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que iban a presenciar.

Abriéndose paso de un estruendo ensordecedor que levantaban de pronto todos aquellos que tenían contacto con él, un monstruo que destacaba en estatura de la horda promedio avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia la pila metálica. Contrario a sus cuasigorilescos esbirros, el ser caminaba erguido, y hasta se podría decir que gallardo. Su forma estaba erizada de un millardo de púas, tanto gruesas como agudas, que emergían de cada una de las juntas en su armadura, y se sumaban a otras de tan variado largo y tamaño que daban la impresión de estar hecho enteramente de metálicas zarzas.

Por entre las placas de coraza pulida y brillante se asomaban de vez en cuando llamaradas que salían de las juntas abiertas por el movimiento. En lo que parecía ser su cabeza, una cornamenta vertical se asentaba en un rostro estriado y largo, sin facciones, en el que brillaban dos ojos amarillos cual soles murientes.

Los monstruos levantaron un clamor a su paso que se volvió en segundos un rugido ensordecedor. Toda la manada de pronto entró en jubiloso éxtasis a medida que el gigante se abría paso hacia la efigie sin forma. Los ojos de los dos espías observaron incrédulos la cada vez más frenética escena. Las criaturas comenzaron arremolinarse alrededor del ser en alguna extraña coreografía, agitando alocadamente sus miembros que resplandecían al sol en colores aceitosos al paso del más alto.

El abominable gigante continuó su paso seguido de los terribles rugidos jubilosos de sus súbditos. Se detuvo al frente del montículo y entonces, ante la vista de todos, alzó una de sus grandes manos, como si quisiera agarrar el mismo sol. Las criaturas entonces corearon de nuevo con más fuerza. Arch y Sibuddhu observaron todo completamente incrédulos, ninguno de los dos capaz de comprender ni lo más mínimo aquello hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Como queriendo empujar la gran pila de metal, que era cerca de una cabeza más baja que él, el gigante plantó de pronto su mano en el montículo. El metal entonces se comenzó a contonear como si estuviera vivo. De pronto, un fuego de animación arcana comenzó a llenar caminos por su superficie cual venas de un órgano de constitución atroz. El nuevo corazón metálico comenzó a palpitar a medida que el frío del lugar comenzaba a descender de manera dramática. La nieve empezó a derretirse, y nubes enteras de vapor se elevaron alrededor del brillante objeto, cubriéndolo con una neblina espesa.

Hasta Arch y Sibuddhu sintieron el incremento drástico de calor en el aire. Entre la bruma, el brillo del artefacto demoniaco iluminaba las siluetas tanto de los seres que se agitaban a su alrededor como de su líder, que también brillaba con ese extraño resplandor ígneo. Sibuddhu estuvo a punto de preguntarse qué era eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de sacar el aliento de sus pulmones. De pronto el gigante de metal apareció en la mano que tenía en alto un objeto constituido por completo de llamas; un martillo de un tamaño aterrador para ser sostenido por una mano.

Antes de un segundo la pesada cabeza del arma descendió contra la superficie metálica del artefacto y las criaturas gritaron y chillaron de alegría cuando una explosión de sonido escapó desde las profundidades del objeto. Un trueno que de pronto extinguió la nube que ascendía a su alrededor. Sibuddhu y Arch tuvieron que inmediatamente taparse los oídos y abrir la boca para salvar sus tímpanos de la destrucción que de pronto causó el estruendo. Estuvieron a punto de levantarse para salir corriendo cuando otra sacudida los alcanzó, tanto o más poderosa que la pasada que los derribó en el acto.

El monstruo golpeó una vez más el objeto palpitante, y ahora, en lugar de emerger una onda sónica de puro estruendo, un alarido de plasma de inimaginables proporciones se levantó de la tierra acompañado de los gritos de júbilo de la horda. Ante la vista de la aterrada pareja, entonces emergió una columna de fuego tan alta que incluso combustionó el cielo sobre el que era desplegada.

El frío de pronto huyó y fue reemplazado por un calor tropical. La nieve que todavía quedaba desperdigada se evaporó en una neblina rojiza que cubrió la visión del par de espectadores. Ambos observaron maravillados al principio, hasta que un horror indescriptible de pronto asaltó a los dos, y en menos de un segundo tanto Sibuddhu como Arch gritaban del terror que su funesto descubrimiento les calaba hasta los huesos.

Otro segundo después los dos ya estaban de pie y corriendo, aprovechando la repentina pantalla de blancura carmesí, sorteando cualquier improvisado camino que los condujera hacia la seguridad. Y el repentino miedo que inundaba su expresión no se debía a solamente haber presenciado aquel ritual pagano, sino a que en la gran columna de fuego, ante la vista de los dos humanos, saltaban caras ígneas y rugientes expresiones que se elevaban entre las llamas hasta liberar una ira inconmensurable al reino de las nubes. Así comenzó el ataque a Valhala.

* * *

En el campamento del ejército

Las capas se desplazaban por aquí y allá aplastando sin ningún cuidado toda cobertura. La llamarada en el cielo dejaba al descubierto una marea de hombres que corrían cual río desbocado sobre el resguardo que habían utilizado los pasados días como campamento general. Los cuernos llamaban con frenéticos tonos a todos fuera de sus descansos y a la acción que dentro de poco se desataría.

Asura saltó un catre que ya había sido derribado anteriormente por el paso de los pies apresurados. Levaba su mandoble en brazos y al hombro un saco con todas sus pertenencias de viaje. Había recién llegado de su ronda de exploración junto con su equipo cuando todo se volvió movimiento frenético y los gritos de los oficiales dando órdenes llenaban el aire para forma aquella escena de caos controlado.

-¡Asura!- Saratubi apareció detrás de un grupo de soldados que corrían de un lado a otro. Rin estaba justo detrás de él- ¿Supiste lo que acaba de ocurrir?-

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a preguntar, pero Rin se le adelantó.

-¡Korlic ha llamado a la movilización del ejército!- esta vez la reacción de Asura fue de absoluta sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltó- ¡¿Nos encontró el enemigo?!-

-No, pero seguro que ellos encontraron algo que valía la pena- irrumpió Brunilda- Dejen sus pertenencias. Las encontraremos en el mismo lugar si volvemos con vida- se giró hacia Saratubi- Llama al resto de tu pelotón. Que traigan sólo las armas que vayan a utilizar- desenvainó su espada- ¡Ahora muévanse, que no nos van a esperar todo el día!-

Al instante rompieron. Rin y Saratubi volvieron a desaparecer entre el torrente de hombres y Brunilda se fue con la corriente seguida de Asura, que con cada paso hacia el frente apretaba más y más el mango de su espada. Aquella sería la primera gran batalla que libraría en su vida, y que, estaba seguro, dejaría pequeños a todos los demás conflictos en los que había participado hasta entonces.

Asura siguió a Brunilda por toda la corriente, a pesar de que sus saltos y su paso en general aventajaban por mucho al promedio de todos los demás. Incluso los veteranos parecían lentos en comparación con la velocidad de carrera que adquiría la Æsir. Al chico le costaba cada vez más trabajo encontrar siquiera su espalda. Brunilda se deslizaba como un ciervo en plena cacería por el bosque, pero si el chico que la seguía era algo, era perseverante, por lo que no importaba cuánta ventaja le sacaba, Asura logró seguirla con éxito hasta su lugar entre las formaciones que se presentaban al frente del campamento.

El torrente de hombres de pronto se convirtió en un mar cerrado y espeso. Las capas negras formaban una densa muralla a través de la cual era prácticamente imposible divisar anda. Cada hombre se alzaba con sus armas listas, y todas, incluso la espada de Asura, presentaban una especie de brillo estático que las rodeaba, igual que un aura amarillenta que parecía acentuar su ansia bélica. La única que no compartía esa característica era Brunilda, pues la hoja de su espada despedía una luz blanca perfecta que contrastaba significativamente con los demás alrededor.

Nadie en la escena se movía, a la mayoría los nervios no les permitían hacerlo. Un silencio marcial llenaba el aire a pesar de que los pies que se unían al grueso de las tropas llegaban como un eco distante. Todavía se acumulaban más y más figuras humanas, pendientes de la visión de la Horadrim. Las armas de todos para ese momento ya estaba infundadas de ese brillo sobrenatural que parecía infectar todo tipo de metal. Incluso las armaduras y los escudos se veían mucho más amenazadores y firmes que el simple metal bajo aquella influencia de la luz.

Korlic no tardó en aparecer a la vista de todos. Una ovación generalizada precedió su paso a medida que un pasillo se abría en perfecta sincronía para dejarle andar. Su ser estaba envuelto por completo en aquella luminiscencia amarillenta cual nubes de poder dorado sobre su piel. Era imposible quitarle la vista de encima. Parecía que el efecto hipnótico de sus ojos se había reproducido por todo su cuerpo y le daba un toque surrealista a todos sus movimientos. La Horadrim se plantó en el centro exacto de la formación, la guadaña apareció de nuevo en su mano, igual envuelta en aquel extraño poder.

-¡Hombres!- exclamó llenándolo todo con su voz- El enemigo se moviliza, y nosotros con él. Ellos han sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para darnos la espalda y marcharse a la guerra. Bien, les enseñaremos que nadie insulta a nuestro ejército así de fácil- exclamaciones de asentimiento recibieron sus palabras. Korlic se dio la vuelta, hondeando su guadaña para quedar en guardia- ¡El día de hoy no deberán temer a la muerte, pues ella está aquí, de su lado! ¡Guerreros del ARRA AGGA BANDAR, siervos de Sin y de todos los Zonei, vayan y traigan el Mañana del Hombre!-

No faltaron más palabras para ordenar el avance. Los hombres solos comenzaron a movilizarse como una masa uniforme. Korlic esperó en su lugar hasta que la estampida de guerreros la hubo tragado para comenzar a correr, e incluso así logró ponerse en cabeza del avance con facilidad. Su cara se mostraba recia y decidida, completamente inspiradora, pero en su corazón una sensación de preocupación palpitaba junto con lo que quedara de su sangre humana. Un mal presentimiento anidaba dentro de su mente desde que el día había empezado. Y el claro movimiento enemigo contra lo que seguramente debían ser las posiciones Æsires sólo parecía acentuarlo: algo malo se avecinaba. Lamentablemente, no podría descubrir qué era hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

En alguna parte del Valle de Valhala

Burasen levantó la vista de pronto. Hacia el sur, en la Puerta, los pasos de miles de cascos y pies por igual hacían eco en las mismas paredes del valle. En el aire flotaban cánticos de guerreros, y cuernos de marfil arañaban la paz con sus bélicos tonos. A la vista de cualquier humano, una masa dorada avanzaría en dirección de las Puertas con filos brillando por el sol, pero Burasen podía observar a la perfección el increíble despliegue del ejército del Desafiante.

Burasen apartó la vista luego de unos segundos y continuó como si no ocurriera nada. Aborrecía por completo esa clase de peleas, y la idea de participar en una le resultaba insulso. Los combates masivos, la gloria de un absoluto baño de sangre, no eran lo suyo. Las peleas individuales, por otro lado, tenían técnica, lineamientos, honor de la clase que a él le gustaba más. Por un momento se alegró de que Azra no se lo hubiera llevado consigo. La idea de tener que matar indiscriminadamente no le causaba molestia, pero el tener que volver a luchar lado a lado con las hordas de la Serpiente Cornuda era otra cosa.

Burasen metió su mano dentro de una vasija de barro y la sacó repleta de rojo brillante. La sangre fresca que llenaba el cántaro nada pequeño todavía no perdía su característico calor. Burasen se encaramó hacia la piedra que había estado usando como lienzo las últimas doce horas y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a pintar los intrincados hexagramas una vez más. Cada uno debía ser revitalizado con líquido vital cuando el tiempo fuera correcto o de lo contrario no funcionaría bien. Eso era lo que había hecho todo el pasado mes: pintar y repintar en piedras. Y le había costado mucho más trabajo del que había creído al principio. La paranoia de la guardia había ido en aumento desde que todo comenzó, y lo hubiera dejado las primeras semanas, pero el comando de Azra pesaba demasiado en su mente como para simplemente ignorarlo. Burasen se había visto obligado a seguir matando y drenando cuerpos humanos ya no por que debía, sino por temor a perder el juicio si desobedecía a su orden.

Lentamente, con sumo cuidado, terminó de pintar los últimos detalles del símbolo. Aquella cosa parecía una maraña de caminos retorcidos unos sobre otros que pocas manos humanas podrían aspirar a imitar aunque lo repitieran cien mil veces. El hecho de que estuviera dibujado por completo con sangre sólo servía para acentuar la habilidad del artista tanto como lo terrible de sus implicaciones.

Burasen retrocedió unos pasos antes de comenzar a recitar el hechizo del Despertar. La magia que podía ser canalizada por la sangre era prácticamente ilimitada, pero primero había que saber qué era lo que se quería invocar y para qué. Burasen no estaba seguro, pero las palabras de todos modos no llegaban de su memoria, sino de alguna otra. El hoyo negro que era la consciencia de Azra en su cabeza las vomitaba sobre sus labios, y él debía de decirlas todas y cada una, a pesar de que la magia de los Mayores le helaba la sangre con cada nueva sílaba que pronunciaba.

Estaba en la última estrofa de la oración cuando de pronto el sonido de cascos a la distancia amenazó con distraer su concentración. El pánico de pronto inundó sus ideas ¿Lo habrían encontrado? ¿Se dirigirían hacia allá para matarlo? Aunque eso sonara ridículo, era completamente posible que alguien viera a un pobre diablo lejos de las zonas designadas para los refugiados. El sonido de la cabeza de Burasen volando por el aire lo atormentó como una pesadilla por un instante… Luego reasumió el control. La oración todavía no acababa, y dejar el ritual inconcluso sería aún peor a que lo mataran.

Los cascos sonaban cada vez más cerca. Burasen comenzó a sentir la sobredosis de estrés a medida que sus labios, temblorosos del esfuerzo, terminaban las últimas palabras. Para entonces seguramente las primeras facciones del jinete que venía quedaban al descubierto. Burasen ya no podía contener la tensión para cuando el último sonido fue pronunciado. Una exhalación salió de sus labios primero, y luego todo él se apartó del camino hacia el escondite más cercano antes de que pudieran verlo.

* * *

Thor pasó galopando a la carrera por el descampado. Los quehaceres siniestros de Burasen a mucha distancia estaban de su conocimiento o importancia. Ahora motivos mucho más urgentes estaban dentro de su cabeza. Pasó el lugar en donde Burasen segundos atrás estaba preparando el gran hechizo sin siquiera preguntarse de la curiosa distribución de las piedras y por qué estaban pintadas de sangre. Su vista no se desvió del camino ni por un segundo.

El caballo resopló en protesta, pero el Dios del Trueno sólo le daría descanso cuando llegaran hasta donde debían. Así que, todavía a regañadientes, el caballo siguió manteniendo el paso hasta que, en la pared del valle, la puerta de la prisión por fin saltó ante su vista. Los guardias ya no estaban ahí, con sus dos flambergues, como antes. Thor tampoco reparó en buscarlos. Siguió cabalgando hasta la entrada y entonces desmontó con el animal todavía en movimiento. Cada segundo que dejaba pasar era de vital importancia para el reino entero.

Thor se encaramó a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. La gran placa de metal era demasiado pesada para correrla con rapidez, así que, silenciosamente, el visitante le pidió disculpas mientras cargaba su martillo de energía. Thor encendió su arma con un brillo azul pálido y la sobrecargó hasta que despedía rayos de electricidad por su cuenta antes de golpear por primera vez la placa.

El metal se abolló y la zona de impacto dejó una mancha chamuscada donde hizo contacto, pero no cedió. Thor apretó los dientes y en seguida le descargó otro golpe al metal. Esta vez la abolladura se hizo mucho más grande, y el marco se agrietó dejando caer guijarros por todas partes. La puerta se dobló sobre sí misma, pero siguió sin ceder. Thor entonces comenzó a enfurecerse.

Sus dos manos apretaron el mango del martillo hasta que sus nudillos estaban blancos, y de la cara del arma surgieron destellos de electricidad tan intensos que incluso su caballo se encabritó ante la repentina subida de estática en la atmósfera. Thor no se preocupó esta vez de que alguien pudiera verlo, y con un rugido golpeó por tercera vez la puerta, liberando una explosión de rayos al hacer contacto el metal contra metal.

La puerta entonces por fin cedió, y una pequeña lluvia de escombros cayeron sobre el hombre y el lugar mientras la placa era derribada hacia dentro. Un estruendo de tormenta se hizo cuando la pesada pieza se estrelló contra el suelo, pero de nuevo a Thor poco le importaba aquello. Al instante cruzó el túnel a la carrera. La luz del día se veía interrumpida por la cortina de humo que se elevaba desde los goznes destrozados. El martillo de Thor, de todos modos, no había acabado de brillar, y la luz eléctrica recorría todo a su paso, empequeñeciendo los porta fuegos de las paredes. Thor esta vez no tomó uno para iluminar, sino que casi los apagaba con el viento que liberaba su capa de la velocidad.

Thor giró por los túneles lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. El resplandor blanco azul de su martillo lo precedía y le daba un toque hasta fantasmal a su figura mientras se abría paso por las entrañas de la montaña. Cuando llegó a la celda de Arcaelus no se lo pensó y volvió a violar el silencio subterráneo con el sonido de su arma estrepitosamente derribando las puertas rúnicas de un porrazo.

Del otro lado, Arcaelus abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio a su visitante. Sus cadenas estaban tiesas por la falta de aceite, pero todavía igual de firmes que cuando se las habían puesto. Las runas de anulación brillaban en cada eslabón con el poder del metal tratando de socavar su presencia cuasi divina.

-Supongo que no vienes para platicar- sonrió a medias el ángel.

-Valhala está bajo ataque y necesito que me hagas un favor- contestó Thor mientras buscaba con qué quitar los grilletes.

-Lo que sea por un compañero- intentó alzarse de hombros lo más que pudo- ¿De qué se trata?-

-Puedes volar. Necesito que contactes con refuerzos- Thor tiró de uno de los candados, pero la magia de anulación no podía ser contrarrestada por la simple fuerza.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó y luego retrocedió unos pasos- Cúbrete los ojos-

-De acuerdo- enarcó las cejas para dar a entender lo ridículo de la petición. Thor lo captó casi en seguida.

-Bueno… mejor no mires directo- se excusó.

Thor apuntó cuidadosamente el dorso de su martillo hacia donde las cadenas se juntaban para inmovilizar al ángel. Mantuvo su pulso firme y entonces inhaló lentamente. El brillo del martillo se volvió más intenso, y el aire de alrededor se llenó de ozono. Un viento de tormenta llegó desde más allá del túnel. El Dios del Trueno entonces comenzó a exhalar y un rayo blanco perfecto emergió de pronto de la punta más aguda de su arma e impactó directo contra la unión de las cadenas.

Arcaelus, a pesar de la advertencia, no cerró los ojos ni un segundo. El rayo se mantuvo en contacto con las cadenas mientras estas comenzaban rápidamente a cobrar un color rojo brillante, y después blancuzco. Las runas todas se activaron para tratar de absorber la mayor cantidad de energía, pero el poder que recibían desde afuera en combinación con el que ya estaban destinadas a contener fue demasiado para poder restringirlo.

Arcaelus sólo tuvo que erguirse para que la unión que lo mantenía sometido se rompiera con un chasquido musical y una pequeña lluvia de chispas. El resto de los grilletes y candados se desprendieron de él automáticamente, igual que si admitieran su derrota. Las runas conjuntas ya no eran lo suficientemente poderosas para mantenerlo en su sitio. Thor vio cómo el ángel se ponía de pie. La diferencia de altura se hizo palpable casi de inmediato.

-Tengo que decir que espera esto un poco más temprano- dijo Arcaelus aflojando sus miembros.

-No olvides lo que prometiste- lo apuntó Thor con su martillo- Tienes que volver con refuerzos- Arcaelus lo miró de vuelta con una mezcla entre indignación y consentimiento.

-Iré por ayuda, pero no creo que sea la que esperas- extendió y cerró sus alas para sacudirles el óxido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- sus músculos se tensaron instantáneamente, y el pulso de electricidad que corría por el arma se intensificó de nuevo. Thor estaba inconscientemente listo para atacar- Si me estás engañando…-

-No- la mano de Arcaelus se cerró sobre el martillo. La electricidad, más del doble que la que lo había noqueado la vez pasada, corrió por su cuerpo evidentemente, pero no causó ninguna reacción. Ante la vista atónita de Thor, Arcaelus continuó como si nada- No te engañaría nunca- dijo serio y apartó con suma facilidad el martillo de su cara- Pero tendrás que confiar en que traeré ayuda que no esperas-

Thor no pudo responder por otra cosa que no fuera la de repente avasalladora presencia del ángel. Ahora que no tenía las cadenas encima, un aura invisible flotaba sobre él, dándole una visión todavía más gallarda y amenazadora de lo que en verdad era. Sus alas de nuevo no estaban lastimadas, ni siquiera salpicadas de óxido de las cadenas, y el resto de su piel, incluidas las cicatrices de batallas pasadas, se veía por completo perfecta. Todo su ser era de pronto de tanta majestad que daba verdaderamente pena verlo apenas cubierto con un taparrabo.

Thor estaba por cuestionar, o siquiera negarse, al principio, pero el efecto invisible que rodeaba al Horadrim le quitó en un momento toda duda de que sus palabras pudieran esconder mentiras y secretos. Su confianza estaba en un instante en cualquier cosa que abandonara sus labios. Entonces sólo pudo decir lo único que le quedaba en la cabeza para decir; para dejarlo ir y volver a los asuntos más urgentes.

-Acepto- musitó.

-Bien- se desprendió Arcaelus del martillo- Ahora, dime dónde están mis cosas-

* * *

En algún lugar afuera de Valhala

-Otra vez, comprueben- ordenó Azra.

-Estamos avanzando, como lo ordenaste, bruja- respondió secamente Durkast.

-Yo y mis legiones estamos justo afuera de las paredes occidentales de la fortaleza humana- continuó Dagón- Esperamos la Señal para poder atacar-

-Excelente- asintió Azra satisfecha- Durkast, mantén tu posición al frente de esos monos hasta que se dé la Señal. Arrójales piedras, insulta a sus deidades, pero que todos se queden al frente. Por ningún motivo dejes que se disipen. Dales a probar algo de tus zánganos si es necesario-

-Lo haré, bruja ¿Por quién nos tomas?- protestó Durkast- No somos como el resto de tus estúpidos ciervos. Podemos asegurarles que estarán en la entrada para cuando tu dichosa Señal se presente-

-¿Y cómo sabremos cuando se presente?- preguntó Dagón- No me hace mucho sentido que estemos esperando afuera mientras las Hordas de Hierro se llevan toda la diversión-

-Oh, ¿no has tenido diversión suficiente este último mes?- preguntó sarcásticamente Azra- Los gritos humanos de tu lado del teatro se pueden oír hasta por encima de las montañas de Valhala. Además- sonrió- No se preocupen por la Señal. Cuando les llegue lo sabrán- calló por un momento- Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse, y cuando al vean, entonces podrán atacar a voluntad y matar lo que sus corazones deseen-

-Eso espero, Reina Bruja- aseveró Durkast antes de desaparecer abruptamente. Dagón estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero Azra le indicó que esperara.

-¿Si?- se materializó de nuevo. Azra no había dejado de sonreír con esa cara tan hermosa y viperina, que sólo podía acentuar la malevolencia que anidaba su mente.

-Dagón. Cuando caiga el muro quiero que te contengas-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió- ¿Vas a dejar que ese fanfarrón se quede con todas las muertes? ¡¿A caso estás loca?!-

-No- se alzó de hombros- Sólo quiero que los dejes creer que van a ganar. Nuestro enemigo no es tan incauto, y puedo saberlo de buena fuente. Creer que todas las fuerzas van a estar en la puerta es un error bastante estúpido para alguien que debería encarnar la representación directa de su creador… Quiero que tomes la brecha, pero no avances más. No desates la masacre hasta que sea la hora indicada-

-¿Y esa cuál sería?- Azra sonrió aún más.

-Cuando las fuerzas de la Puerta se retiren, entonces tienes mi permiso para desencadenar toda tu furia… y guiar a los espantados, deshechos y vengativos humanos hacia la retaguardia de las Hordas de Hierro- Dagón pareció dudar por su parte, pero luego de un momento una sonrisa cómplice iluminó su forma nebulosa de par en par.

-Hecho, bruja- musitó con el mismo acento malévolo que Azra- Tendrás tu masacre…-


End file.
